2nd Annual DisneyToho Kaiju Music Awards
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my 2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards ceremony! It has many classic and modern Disney & non-Disney characters appearing, and more unique music videos that I believe you may like! Come on in and join in the fun! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!
1. Chapter 1

2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well in whatever part of the world you are in. Here I am again with another Disney/Toho music special for you all!

Before I begin, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you once again for helping me out. Not just with this special here, but with everything else in my life. Thank you Jesus for comforting me after getting another rejection letter from Disney, and thank you for the great friends & supporters here at this site who also aided me during my depression. Thank you Lord for also giving me the courage and strength to move on, and the conviction to keep on trying! I firmly believe that the Disney and Toho companies need my series very much, so will keep trying to find a way to get them to see my _Monsters and Magic_ series in another way! Thank you Jesus Christ for my family, friends and more!

After the rejection letter, I really felt down and wondered on what was the point of even doing all of these Disney/Toho works if said companies would not even take a look at them. It was due to some encouraging reviews from Authors like **Dreams Come True 996** and **SaurusRock625** that showed that even though the big corporations will not take them… at least people from all over the globe do enjoy my works. So for now, that is good enough for me. So thank you Dreams & SaurusRock, and also to any of you out there that still enjoy my unique crossovers of Disney with Godzilla! So everyone, give these two a great big hand for their words and encouragement!

And also, I wish to remind everyone of this. I cannot do any of the amazing videos that they show on YouTube, as I simply lack the technical skills to create any kind of video. So again, I do the next best thing and write said music videos down here for all to read and enjoy! I really hope that all of you use your imaginations to experience the action, old-school style like when you were little. I had an active imagination… heh, that often led me into trouble but now I have put it to good use like so!

In addition, if you wish to give me some suggestions on a music video so I can put up here like before, make sure that it is via PM & that it is detailed enough for me to understand it completely. Just a few rules I need to lay down for this special. Ahem…

No slash or femmeslash actions or pairings are allowed. I am VERY serious about this rule here.

Make sure that your music video suggestion contains elements that involve BOTH Disney and Toho characters, such as the _kaiju_ like Godzilla and Megalon.

Nothing too suggestive or adult oriented.

And that is about it. Just follow these rules/guidelines for my music special here, and everything will be fine.

I still have hope that my _Monsters and Magic_ series & House of Mouse/Godzilla specials can become something more than just fanfiction, so I still request for any assistance in getting the word out to others in another way. I humbly request once more that if any of you know someone that can do YouTube reviews on any of my novels or specials, please ask that they do so. And to those who have artistic talents like Dreams does, to make pictures and such on any of my works. I cannot pay commission and such for said works, just have to ask and hope for a positive response. PM Author **Dreams Come True 996** about her artwork, which one can find here since I use them as my Cover Image for certain Disney/Toho works here. And also for my Danny Phantom works as well.

And one more thing before I officially start this 2nd annual event. Remember, this will be a very formal event that will be taking place in the season of Christmas. And the event is like a fusion of the _Grammy Awards, Tony Awards_ and _Academy Awards_, so expect to see many characters dressed up in ways I believe you would never expect.

Oh, almost forgot! Big thanks to Author **LORD DESTRYUK** who allowed me to use his OC creations, and also for his renovation ideas that has made the _House of Mouse_ more prepared for the various Disney, Non-Disney and Toho characters that will be showing up! So thank you very much DESTRYUK!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc. Godzooky and fellow characters are from the 1978 Hanna-Barbera animated series _Godzilla_. Baby Zilla is from 1998 feature film _**Godzilla**_.

I also do not own any 20th Century Fox animation films such as _**Anastasia**_, _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, _**Once Upon A Forest**_, _**The Pagemaster**_, _**Titan A.E.**_These films have been acquired, along with many others, by Disney. This includes certain Don Bluth films such as _**An American Tail**_, _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, _**The Land Before Time**_, _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Rock-A-Doodle**_, _**Thumbelina**_ and _**The Secret of NIMH**_.

I do not own the characters from _**Happily Ever After**_, as it is owned by the production companies _Filmation Associates_ and _Kel Air Company_. Said movie was distributed by 1ST National Film Corp., released in theaters in 1990 in France & 1993 in the United States. Directed by John Howley, produced by Lou Scheimer.

I do not own the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. They are owned by the production company _Tokyo Movie Shinsha_, distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation in the U.S. The movie was released in Japan in 1989, than in the 1992 in the U.S.A. Directed by Masami Hata, with William Hurtz being co-director. Produced by Yutaka Fujioka.

I do not own the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_. They are owned by the production company _Nest Entertainment_ & _Rich Animation Studios_, distributed by New Line Cinema in North America and Columbia Tristar on the International area. Movie was released in 1992. Directed by Richard Rich, produced by both him & Jared F. Brown.

I do not own the characters from _**The Princess and the Goblin**_. They are owned by the production companies _Pannonia Film Studios_\- **Hungary**, _Sianel 4 Cymru_\- **United Kingdom** and _NHK_\- **Japan**, distributed by Hemdale Communications and J&M Entertainment- **United States**, Entertainment Film Distributors- **United Kingdom** and Budapest Film\- **Hungary**. Movie was released in Japan on December 1990, Hungary on December 1991, United Kingdom on December 1992 & finally the United States on June 1994. Directed by Józef Gémes, produced by Robin Lyons. Based on a fantasy novel of the same name, author being George McDonald.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. Using last names for certain characters that come from said series.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh__ō__nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996 & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

_Firebreather_ is an American CGI film that is based on the comic book series of the same name by _Image Comic Books_. The film was released on November 2010, shown on the channel Cartoon Network. Written by Jim Krieg & directed by Peter Chung. Executive producer was Julia Pistor, production company was Pistor Productions & Cartoon Network Studios.

_Monster High_ is an American fashion doll franchise created by _Mattel_, now a web series along with books, video games & movie specials. The animated web series were created and shown on YouTube. The Executive producer was Audu Paden, original release was on YouTube & YouTube Kids which went from May 2010 to February 2018.

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_ was a Canadian-American television series that was created by Danny Antonucci, aired on Cartoon Network. The series was also written by him, along with many others, and directed by said person. Danny was also the Executive producer, with the production location being in Canada. The production companies were a.k.a. Cartoon, Yeson Animation Studios and Funbag Animation Studios. Distributors were Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Original network was Cartoon Network, aired from January 1999 to November 2009.

_The Muppets_ were created by Jim & Jane Henson, owned by Muppet Studios. Now part of the Disney franchise that features them in shows, movies, film and other media. The band Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem belong to said studios with band members Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Clifford, Janice, Zoot, Lips and Rolf the Dog.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use. To see their info's, look to my previous House of Mouse/Toho specials. The band group Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads consist of Ember McLain, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Pepper Ann & Stitch. They were featured in my special _Max and Roxanne's Wedding- Toho Style_. The four OC characters Demetra, Nozomi, Francine and Matia are Chip Skylark dancers that belong to Author **Dreams Come True 996**.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

The songs used here are as follows:

_Eternity_ is from the from the 1994 animated feature film _**The Swan Princess**_ that is performed by the Japanese pop band _Dreams Come True_. The band formed in 1988 and is still active today. The song is also in the CD The Swan Princess: Music From the Motion Picture, which was released in November 1994. The label is Sony Wonders, with producers done by various artists.

_Brave Hearts_ is from the 1987 American feature film _**Ernest Goes To Camp**_, said film directed by John R. Cherry III & produced by Martin Erlichman and Elmo Williams. The production company of said film was Touchstone Pictures, Silver Screen Partners III and Emshell Producers Group. Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. Song is sung by Gary Chapman. Lyrics were made by Alice Keister, music made by Shane & Alice Keister.

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_ is a 1987 duet done by legendary stars Michael Jackson & Siedah Garrett. It was a single by the duo in the seventh album Bad, which was released in August 1987. It was recorded that started in January 1985 and finished in July 1987, with the studio recording said album was _Westlake Recording Studios_ in Los Angeles, California. The label was done by Epic and CBS, producers were Quincy Jones and Michael Jackson. The single itself was recorded on May 1987, released on July 1987. The songwriter was Michael Jackson, produced by Quincy Jones and Michael Jackson.

_Godzilla Medley_ is the orchestra song composed by Akira Ifukube, created in 1954 in the soundtrack _Godzilla (Main Theme)_ with labeling by Toho.

_Carol of the Bells_ was composed in 1919, and has been featured in many areas. The version used in this story is done by the American band _Trans-Siberian Orchestra_, appearing in 1996 and still going.

Also, Christian elements & themes will be shown here. I am very proud and glad to be saying this with no shame!

In addition, I dedicate this chapter to two people. One of them is Russi Taylor, an American voice actress who was the voice of Minnie Mouse from 1986 all the way up to her death. She was born in on May 4th 1944, passed away on July 26th 2019 at the age of 75.

Also to Toho actor Tadao Takashima, who had appeared in many films in the company for many years especially in certain Godzilla films. He was born on July 27th 1930, passed away on June 26th 2019 at the age of 88. Thank you **Japan Boy** for informing me on this.

This chapter is dedicated to those two people, whom I pray are in Heaven with the Father & Son. And also reunited with their loved ones and family members.

Now, on with the music awards special!)

* * *

It is December 14th 2019, and a gentle snowfall was coming down on the area known as Downtown Toon Town. The land was already covered in a blanket of snow, the frozen & powdery water just adding more to it. But it was not a hindrance to the majority of the citizens who dwelled in the metropolis, not at all. The effect was just about the right balance; thick enough so that children and those who really loved to play in the white substance could safely and fully enjoy it, but also thin enough so that didn't cause problems for traffic and households. All about the city, various cartoon citizens of the place were going about their business. It was now the Christmas season, and already various stores were booming with sales & customers buying up their stocks.

However, it was not the season of sales that got people excited around this particular holiday. It was the Christmas spirit itself that was flowing through the beings.

Holiday warmth and cheer flowed through a majority of the populace, families and friends coming together for Christmas after some of them have been separated for a long time. Friends, old and new, came together to take part in Christmas traditions such as going to the Disney Central Park to see the lights & decorations on the annual Christmas tree that was brought in from up north. To see, hear and on more than one occasion join in with carolers as they sang the songs of old & new! Young ones and teenagers came to the park to engage in snowball fights, snow-castle making and more. And also citizens that cared deeply for the homeless and needy rented out some buildings to act as a shelter for the less fortunate. And also, Secret Santa's were going to many places all over to deliver presents and cheer to those who needed it.

At this precise moment, much activity was going on at the most talked about place that resided in Toon Town… and that was the legendary _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club! And it was not just the most talked about & visited place in Toon Town, but in various other animated dwellings all over the animated world/dimensions/universes/realms!

The place had truly undergone some serious renovations, all thanks in part to Mickey & landlord Pete hiring Author **LORD DESTRYUK** to handle said changes to both the outside & inside of the entertainment structure. All around the surrounding building and property that belonged to the duo was a layer of security protections, both magical and non-magical. Destryuk had his OC Magickra of the Destroirian Empire handle the magical protections/protocol of the area, which was covered in invisible but carefully crafted runes. The Author and his OC's knew that there were some nasty villains/villainesses that existed in various places that would like nothing better than to destroy one of the most frequented areas in the realm. So precautions and security were the first to be set up.

The ones who were in charge of the security activation was Mickey & Minnie Mouse, Destryuk himself and Peg Pete in that order.

Magickra's runes would activate the moment a serious threat was coming to the club. A protective sphere of magical energy would surround the building and property areas, reflecting and sending back the attacks at three times the speed & power! Physical attacks would be bounced back and send some serious recoil effects to the one who tried to use physical force. In addition, the barrier would also seek out threats that had managed to get into the complex. Once it locked onto something that the magic deemed a serious threat to the occupants inside, it would grab said foe and paralyze them completely. Also it would negate and shut down any kind of energy such as magic, ki, etc. that they used so that they would not call upon them. The one that got caught would be teleported to a special holding cell that was actually situated in **LORD DESTRYUK's** personal spacecraft, where they would await final judgement from said Author after the situation was cleared up.

The potent magic user of the Destroirian also placed many rune symbols & spells over the doorway entrance/exit of the _House of Mouse_. Chief among the symbols was the one directly over the doorway, which held the insignia of the D. Empire which acted as the central focus for all of the magical protections. The magic would identify patrons who were good, neutral or dark. A unique magical signature would cover them undetected as they entered, and should one of the guests try to do something evil or extremely naughty… the magic would freeze them in their tracks and disable any of the devices they had on their being. Any attempt to use energy of any kind would be negated & they would be teleported to a holding cell that was located deep beneath the structure. They would be kept there until the proper authorities took care of them.

The outside physical defenses were handled by Cyberoshia, one of the technical OC creations that was a genius when it came anything electrical & technological.

Cyberoshia had often come up with primary, secondary and even third back-up plans. His saying was to always be prepared, and even have back-ups for back-ups. He had installed an energy force field that would immediately rise up in case the magical shield was bypassed or destroyed. The first shield would be blue in color, but in case it got breeched the secondary shield came into effect that was red in color. The third and final energy shield defense would be white in color, and also the most strongest.

Plasma-shooting turrets were set up in multiple places on the rooftop, sides and ground levels of the building. They had different range settings from mild stun to burning right through almost anything! They were not the only defenses set up, as Cyberoshia had also laid Anti-Ground & Anti-Air weapons of various kind that would do what they could in order to protect the building and the occupants inside.

Inside the building, the techno-Destrorian also equipped several safety features. In case of serious emergencies of any and all kind, emergency escape pods were installed all over the place. In addition, emergency teleportation systems were set up in case getting to a pod was not possible. The occupants of the building would be teleported back to their homes that were either in Toon Town or in various other realms.

Another Destrorian character that went by the name of Hackoron, who was another brilliant mind when it came to technology, installed what was called the I.F.F. System. It stood for _Identify Friend/Foe_, and it made possible to identify who was truly a friend or foe. If by some chance someone managed to bypass the magical security protocols, this would set in. Anyone not registered in the system would be counted as Foe, and thus restrained until looked upon by the proper authorities.

For the final touch, self-repair functions were installed in every possible place within the _House of Mouse_. Any kind of damage that was done by either accident or on purpose was repaired almost instantly, with larger structure damage taking a bit longer to do. Damage that occurred on the outside of the building and on said property would have to be repaired manually.

Hackoron also was in charge of putting forth leisure stations and equipment inside the club. He had installed climate control settings so that it was always comfortable in the various rooms that made the _House of Mouse_. And in case of special occasions where a certain type of group made reservations there, said settings would adjust accordingly to accommodate the beings. So those that liked it hot such as Hades the Greek god of the Underworld, or those that liked it very cool such as Ice Queen Anna, would be at home so to speak. This particular setting was overlooked by Lady Gaiastroya, the Destrorian that oversaw the elements of nature.

The penguins and brooms, who were still hired and operated their duties with much vigor and love… well, while dedicated they were, there was simply not enough of them to see to everyone as the number of guests to the club had increased drastically over the years. So Hackoron had set up at various places food & drink dispensers, which would quickly make any kind of food or beverage for the one who made the order. Many would most often use them to get a quick snack or drink, but some would have the patience to wait for their meals that had been hand-crafted by the cooks.

The Destroian also fixed the issues with bathroom use, so now any kind of beings would be able to use the restroom facilities. The toilets, sinks and dispensers of either soap or towels would change size to accommodate the user. So size and species were no longer a concerning factor when it came to using the restrooms.

The cyber twins of the D. Empire had also completed two very special rooms that had been installed in the dinner theater club. During intermissions and such, where the crowd had some free time on their hands between movies and shows, they could go to one of two areas now. One of them was called Hall of Memories, which was room that utilized P.H.A.N.T.O.M technology. The acronym stood for **Perpetual Holographic Avatar Nanotech Offensive Monster Tech**, which was from a video game called _Spider-Man: Friend or Foe_. This kind of technology used what was known as hard-light that formed realistic holographic pictures. It was an interactive room, where one would just type who they would like to see on the console and… voilà! A holographic hard-light construct would appear and interact with the person like they were there. Hackoron and Cyberoshia had gathered information and memory on a vast number of beings, living and deceased, so that the image could interact with the person as if they were said being.

The other room the twins had worked on was called the Hall of Possibilities, where it was a special room where many beings could play within it. Heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, sidekicks/partners, minor characters, Authors and their own OC characters could enter and act out possibilities of any kind that they could work with. Anything that they wanted to do, it could be done in there! It was an interactive playground that all depended on the user's inputs.

In addition, the duo had managed to put in one very unique feature… and that was now infinite space within the establishment! This allowed them to truly keep the _**Wall of Authors and Animations**_, where various artwork was hung up for all to see. Similar to how the famous actors/actresses were featured at the legendary _Brown Derby_ establishment during the Golden Age of Hollywood which was from the late 1910's to 1960, the wall contained works & pictures of Authors with various Disney characters & Toho _kaiju_ legends! DJ soon allowed for non-Disney characters to be shown as well.

To make this all possible, **LORD DESTYRUK** had actually used his blood! His blood contained special properties that allowed all of the technology and elements to blend in together in a way that was very beneficial. It acted as a binding agent of sort that allowed for everything to function properly. Without it, the dinner theater club would not be able to function at all. So when the Author and ruler of his own empire willingly put his blood into the building, it merged and powered the bio & non-biotechnology that now ran through the establishment.

All in all, the _House of Mouse_ was truly a marvel of blending classic work with modern work in a way that was exceptional! And it was all completed on December 7th!

* * *

Back to the task at hand, the dinner theater club exterior was all set up in a way that showed something tremendous was about to take place. A long red carpet with white trimmings was set forth, smooth and laid out that stretched from the entrance/exit doorway to the pavement. On said fabric were hand-stitched golden threads that displayed the insignia of the _Monsters and Magic_ series, which was Mickey Mouse's head & ears with the Toho kanji symbols etched within the head area. The insignia was spaced apart evenly on the carpet, so it could be seen all over.

All around the buildings front were red, white, green and gold décor that followed a mixture theme of Christmas with a classic Hollywood debut event. In fact, underneath the _House of Mouse_ sign was a large, thick banner that was solid red in color with green, bold words written on it. It displayed for all to see this:

_**2**__**nd**__** ANNUAL DISNEY/TOHO KAIJU MUSIC VIDEO AWARDS**_

Yes, the dinner theater club was now hosting the music video awards event that took place on January 20th of last year! The employees of the establishment, and volunteers that wanted to help with getting the evet set up, had gone the extra mile in order to make the ceremony one to remember for a good long time! That was why the outside was being decorating in a way that paid tribute to Hollywood back in its day in the 1920's. Roped lines were made for the paparazzi and fans that were now starting to gather so they could have a prime viewing of the action when it got started. It was 5:00 p.m., and the stars/starlets & other VIP guests would arrive at 7:00 p.m., but the event would not officially start until 8:30 p.m.

Just went to show how dedicated said fans & camera people were when it Disney & Toho.

Inside the theater, various Disney characters were hard at work in setting up the tables and chairs. Mickey and Minnie Mouse were putting the decorations on the tables, the legendary couple making sure to get everything right. Each table had the same Christmas theme; red tablecloth covering with white linens to add both a touch of class and protection to the table. The white linens were cut into snowflake shapes, each one unique and set on top of the red tablecloth covering. In the middle of each table was a miniature Christmas tree, each one decorated also differently. For example, one Christmas tree had colorful ball ornaments hanging on the branches while underneath said tree were small figurines of Toho monsters. And another table had a Christmas tree that had white blinking string lights on it, and wrapped Christmas presents under it. However, the top did not have a star… but rather had Heisei-era Mothra instead, wings spread out and also said patterns on wings blinking with lights like the ones down below.

Mickey and Minnie had months to plan ahead, and they also acted ahead of schedule as well. They had asked Authors who were versed in artistic designs and crafts for their services in making the décor for the tables. Authors such as **Dreams Come True 996**, **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**, **Rose Spooks**, **Kaiju-O Danny**, **AUNBRIE** and more had enthusiastically volunteered their services in order to make the snowflake-linen patterns & the unique Christmas trees. It took weeks of designing, planning and actually doing in order to make the entire thing possible. And when it was all completed a month ahead of schedule, which was in early November, Mickey treated all of them to a big dinner in celebration!

And now that it was time, the mice were making sure that everything was set up perfectly.

Mickey and Minnie were putting the finishing touches on the last table on the Ground level, the anthro mice admiring their handiwork with Mickey wiping off a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He said, "Whew! That's about covers it for the Ground Floor. All that's left are the Upper Floors and the Balcony.". He was a bit tired yes, but Mickey was far from negative. In fact, his whole body and spirit were buzzing with excitement, anticipation and joy! He may have worked up a bit of a sweat in making sure the tables were all set up correctly & nicely, but he was not complaining at all!

Minnie was in the same boat as he was, her entire being outside and in also vibrating with warmth & Christmas cheer! She replied, "Yup! And just think Mickey, soon everyone from across the entire mega and multi-verse will be here to enjoy it! Oh, I can hardly wait for things to get started!".

The main mouse of the house and establishment that bared his creator's name smiled, bringing his sweetheart into a hug as his positive attitude and spirit were as infectious as hers was, in a very good way! After a good moment or two of being in the hug, he gently pulled away and led his lady love to the 1st floor area. Behind them were a number of brooms that carried the various cloth and centerpieces for them to put up. Minnie looked around the place and said, "I still can't get over how **LORD DESTRYUK** and his Destroian characters managed to put all of this in the club! It's so vast and huge now on the inside… it's amazing!". Even though they had seen the renovated building a month ago, it still wowed them to see how the place had changed. And they liked said changes to the _House of Mouse_!

Her beau added, "I hear ya on that Minnie! Remind me to really throw them a proper celebration some time after tonight's event!". Minnie nodded, knowing how much Mickey would want to really show his appreciation to those that helped him out. While Mickey and Pete did give their thanks to the Author and his OC creations, the mouse just felt to do more to show his full thanks to them.

* * *

As they walked up the steps, they saw down below and to their right Donald and Daisy Duck setting up special posters on the wall. The duck duo had taken the liberty to put unique posters on the wall that ran along the side of the entrance/exit way for all to see. The posters contained scenes from the music videos that had been shown at the previous Disney/Toho music video awards event. One poster showed the ending part of _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_:

From the left all the way to the right were the images of Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, Anguirus, Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Battra. And from the left to the right below the Toho monsters was Dash, Go Go Tomago, Gizmoduck, Violet, Honey Lemon, Morgana, Mr. Incredible, Hiro on Baymax, Darkwing Duck, Mrs. Incredible, Wasabi, Stegmutt, Fredzilla, and finally Neptunia. Above was them was Cody on Marahute, the human giving a shout with a smile on his face while the Great Golden Eagle had her wings spread out and beak open wide in a screech! And in front of them all was Mulan, wearing a smile on her face while Mushu in his large Guardian-form wearing a smirk with his sharp teeth all showing with fire glowing just inside of his mouth as if ready to be unleashed!

Another poster had a scene from _Remember Me This Way_; it showed Sofia the First clutching her Amulet of Avalor around her neck while looking upward with a soft smile on her face, and above her was a twilight dusk sky that showed the transparent but clear images of Heisei-era Godzilla's head on the left & the face of Jesus Christ on the right.

Donald and Daisy had asked Authors **Darkness Rissing**, **DRAGONDAVE45** and **GODZILLA1996** for help in making said posters, since they did not have the digital skills required to catch the various scenes in each music video to make the items. But thankfully, the trio had the skills to make their request a reality! So it was there that the trio had given to the legendary Disney couple numerous posters that each showed a shot from the music videos that they deemed worthy to copy and put up on said posters.

The former sailor of the U.S. Navy looked at Daisy as she finished putting up her poster and said, "Say Daisy, do you think we should do our own _kaiju_ music video one day? I mean, do you think we can make one with any of the Toho monsters in it?".

The lady of Donald answered, "Hmmm… I believe it is possible for us, sweetie. The problem is finding the right kind of theme, song and giant monster to bring in. I'm more partial to Megaguirus and both era Gigans, but how to put a good spin on them…? That's a toughie." This surprised the male duck, for he never knew that Daisy was even fond of those two particular Toho titans. However, he did see Daisy when she was peeved/ticked off about something… and in that state, she was equal in ferocity and intensity as the massive queen of the Meganula species!

Mickey called out to them, "Hey Donald, Daisy! How are the posters coming along?". It was Daisy who answered, replying that almost all of the posters were set up. Just about seven more to go, and that would be it for them. Upon hearing that, Minnie told them that after it was all done to go backstage to get ready for the awards ceremony. The backstage had been upgraded as well, to resemble a miniature suite now so that the employees & actors/actresses who used the dinner theater club could be more ready. It included restroom and changing room facilities top of the line, and said restroom also had a bath/shower combo that was large enough for even someone like Pete to use.

Donald and Daisy nodded their heads, than continued on with putting up the posters in specific places.

* * *

From the kitchen area emerged Goofy and Sylvia, the couple walking towards their employers. The wife of Goofy had decided some time ago to retire from her position as a librarian at the college she worked in, wanting to be close to her husband so she asked Mickey if there was a position open at the club. He answered that she could have the position of _Head Waitress_, which was the same position Goofy had but they shared the responsibilities of making sure the guests receive their meals. In addition, she would make sure to help her loving but clumsy Goofy with anything in the kitchen or in the main area.

She accepted the position with no hesitation, going through some training with Mickey, Daisy and Minnie as they waited for the club to be finished. And now this was her very first time on duty!

Mickey and Minnie saw them coming, stopping for the time being to see the couple walking up the steps & turning to the left to go to them. In Sylvia's right hand were two large folded up laminated items, which were the menus for the event. The main mouse of the house inquired, "Hey Goofy, Sylvia. How is everything going in the kitchen? Is everything going well?".

Mrs. Goof answered, "Everything is progressing fine, Mickey. The cooks are finishing the menus and preparing for the festivities as we speak! In fact, take a look at the menu and tell us what you think.". She handed the shiny parchments to him and Minnie, the duo opening it up to read the contents.

Minnie commented as she read, "Hmmm… _Tinsel Toho Tuna Surprise Special_… _Breaded Chicken Sandwich Deluxe_… _Gigan Turkey Slices_… _King Ghidorah Three-Style Meal Combo_… _Godzilla Blue Jell-O Supreme_… wow! I have to say, what I'm reading here sounds tasty! The food, drink and dessert options here are nice!".

Goofy stood up with pride and stated, "Hyuck! You can thank my wife for that! It was she that came up with the food names and what they are! Isn't she swell?!". Sylvia blushed immensely, praise and a good kind of pride from her husband always made her feel warm & special all over. He put an arm around her to bring her close, Mrs. Goof very much blushing harder but very much enjoying the contact very much.

Mickey answered, "I have to agree with you on that, Goofy! The way she made the names and how they mix in Christmas themes with both Toho and Disney… I would say I made the right call in hiring her to be your helper!". Again, Sylvia was flattered and honored by the praise from her boss.

She put in, "T-Thank you everyone. I just did my best! In any case, the food should all be prepared and ready when the club opens. Is there anything else we need to do?". Minnie gave them the same answer that she gave to Donald and Daisy earlier, that after making double-sure the chefs/cooks had everything they needed in order to make the items listed on the menu, they were to go backstage to get ready for the awards event. Both Goofs nodded their heads, their clothing already in their own area behind the stage & ready to be put on when the time is right.

The duo soon took back the menus and headed back towards the kitchen, Mickey smiling and saying, "Minnie, we did well in training and preparing Sylvia for her new job here. I believe that she'll do excellent in the future!". His lady love smiled, very much pleased that Mrs. Goof was showing promise and potential at being _Head Waitress_. As soon as Goofy and Sylvia went back through the kitchen doors, the power Disney couple resumed working on the tables on the 1st floor.

It was now 5:45 p.m., and the two were about halfway done when a group of people came in from backstage. A familiar voice called out, "Hey Mickey! Glad to see you, my main mouse!".

* * *

The two turned around from their work and glanced down to see that it was the entertainment for the night… the newly formed _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ or _MDRH_ for short! It consisted of the rockin spirit Ember McLain, the trio of teenage ducks Huey, Dewey & Louie, the feisty and imaginative teenage girl Pepper Ann & finally the loveable yet highly mischievous Experiment 626 a.k.a. Stitch! Shortly after the wedding of Max and Roxanne, it was Author **Dreams Come True 996** that went to them and suggested that they form an official band. Apparently, she and a lot of people were impressed on how well they worked together during the wedding party.

After some time of each member talking and discussing things with one another… it soon became official in October for the birth of the new rock band! DJ had been asked to become manager for them, which really amazed him as this was out of the blue in his view. However, he rose to the challenge and promised to work hard to make sure the new group to the world of music got recognized in a lot of good ways!

Dreams actually sweetened the deal by bringing in some OC characters of her own… the _Chip Skylark Dancers_! They were four VERY beautiful & talented young ladies that used to be performers for the Nickelodeon star and character from the series _The Fairly Oddparents_, Chip Skylark. But now, they were looking into other ventures and opportunities… and she stated that being with the band would give them a fresh start, so to speak! The band members consisted of these four ladies: Matia, Francine, Demetra and Nozomi.

Matia and Demetra were African-Americans, Francine was Polish-American and Nozomi was a Japanese-American. Naturally, DJ welcomed them with open arms! The girls were now part of the _MDRH_, and for the band & dancers, the awards ceremony would be their very first gig! Mickey and Minnie smiled at seeing the band members & lovely dancers.

Matia had milk-chocolate skin that looked very smooth, eyes green as emeralds with hair black as a raven. She was currently wearing pink & white bell bottom jeans, custom-made with a white stripe at the knee areas with another near the bottom of the leg pants but with pink jewelry studs shown on the white stripe. She wore 70's style heel platform shoes with pink on the top part & white on the bottom part. Her top consisted of a tight pink tank top with a long sleeve on the right side, the end of the arm hole also having white with pink stud jewelry on it. The left side showed the left sleeve of the shirt was entirely gone, cut off from the rest of the shirt and showing the white strap of what appeared to be a sports bra that was hidden underneath the shirt. Matia sported a pink choker with a pink metal circle attached to it. She wore small pink sphere earrings, her lips also a light pink color, and wearing a hat on her thick, wavy hair that was white with a pink, purple and red circles on it.

Demetra sported hair as black as Matia's, but the front was curly while the rest of it was smooth. Near the end of her hair and head, the hair was scrunched up by a yellow hairband with the locks now curly & bouncy like her front. She had lovely sky-blue eyes, with skin slightly a shade lighter than Matia's. The outfit she wore was identical to her friend's, but it was black and yellow themed. Also, her tank top was missing the right side while the left side still had the long sleeve. Her lips also bore black lipstick that really gave her a bit more of an exotic touch, while with Matia is was more alluring.

Francine sported black hair like her companions, but she often dyed a small portion of the front and half of the rest that circled her head in different colors. Right now, the dyed parts were sea-green coloring. Francine's eyes were also an emerald color like Matia's. Her skin was also fair white with a very light tan on it. Her outfits matched the others, but more with blue & white coloring and in the same style like Matia's. Her blue choker collar had a light blue metal pentagram shape, and her lips bore a deep teal coloring that enhanced her beauty.

Nozomi had black hair like her comrades, but set in twin ponytails with gray hairbands making it so. Her eyes were a deep blue color, one would almost think purple! Her skin was a tad shade darker than Francine's, but still fair and nice. Her outfit was like Demetra's in design, but had a green & white theme. Her green choker collar had a light green metal ornament that was in the shape of a triangle, and bore small green metal earrings. Her lips bore neon-green lipstick, giving her a more exotic flair.

Ember smiled warmly as she levitated upwards to give each mouse a friendly hug, showing that spending time with Danny Fenton/Phantom had truly changed her for the better. She still had her attitude and sass that made her unique and cool, but now had learned to be a bit more polite and warming to others she considered friends. She asked, "Nice to see you two! Sorry we're a little bit late, but we encountered a bit of problems along the way. Can we still set up?". The reason for their being half an hour late was due to Stitch who spotted a bakery that was selling coconut cake at half-off prices due to having a bit of a surplus. He broke from the others and started to gobble down the confections, which were also laced with a bit more extra sugar.

The result was a troublesome little blue alien that went on a bit of a sugar rush that decimated the insides of the bakery! They managed to calm him down & burn the excess sugar rush out of his system… but the damage was done, with Ember telling the owner to bill their manager for the damages. Author DJ was hit with a bill that would had his wallet take a glancing blow.

Mickey answered, "Good to see you two, and it's okay. You can still set up, but you're cutting it kind of close. By the way, where is DJ?". Nozomi answered that he was unloading the instruments from the back now, and also that he was still a bit miffed on what caused them to be late in the first place. Mickey and Minnie looked perplexed, and would have asked what happened but they felt it would be better to ask that at a later date.

The main mouse's lady love put in, "You guys have to get ready! Look at the clock!". The rock group & dancers looked at the time piece that laid above the entrance/exit way, and their eyes widened to see that they only had an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready!

Pepper Ann exclaimed, "Gah! What are we going to do?! We have to get the instruments set up, and also to get into our special outfits! No way we can do all of that in a short span of time!". Indeed, this seemed to be a bit of a pickle for the rock group… until a familiar voice called out to them.

* * *

"Say, do you need some help? If so, we're here!", the voice called out. The group turned to see on stage was Max Goof with his wife Roxanne Goof, P.J. Pete with his lady love Vanima Brown, Pistol Pete with her beau Matt Norwood & finally Pete with his lady love and wife Peg! The group bore smirks on their faces as they looked at the stunned rock group, dancers and the mice.

Roxanne was now working with Max in the area of valet parking, wanting to be close to her husband & also that it was temporary. She wanted to find out what she was best capable of, to go from there and find a job that suited her talents & her needs. On another note, her father was doing better now thanks to the healing and diet program that Magickra's mages who worked on him gave him. Normally, someone who had lived on a certain diet for too long was reluctant to change habits and ways. But Roxanne's father… he was told by one of the mages that he would someday be a grandpa, and his grandchildren would want to see him more often.

Hearing the part about her little girl having children that would want to see him changed his mind deeply. So not only did he stick with the recovery/diet program, he also got into healthy shape so that he would be able to live longer so that when the time come for her daughter to have children came… they would have a grandfather to play with & learn from as well.

Mickey and Minnie composed themselves with Minnie exclaiming, "Max! Roxanne! Everyone! You're here! And you're all dressed up!". Indeed, the group on stage had decided to go to the newly renovated club in their formal wear. The men looked sharp and handsome while the women looked very beautiful and alluring in their own unique way.

Roxanne smiled as she replied, "Yeah, we decided to come a bit early and see the place before it officially opens. And I have to say, I REALLY love what I see here!". She was not the only one who was pleased with the new _House of Mouse_, as the rest of the entourage was also amazed at the design & works that Author **LORD DESTRYUK** and his Destroian workers put into the dinner theater club. The décor that now adorned the inside only enhanced the club even further!

Peg stated, "Ember, you and the others go backstage to get ready. We'll help DJ in getting the instruments all set up here. With all of us working together, we should have everything ready by the time the doors open.".

Said spirit woman grinned widely, going to Pete's wife and shaking her hands profusely and said, "Thank you, thank you! Thank you for doing this! This means a whole lot to me! We'll repay you back for this somehow!".

Matt grinned and said while holding his lady love close, "Hey, don't sweat it! Besides, it is Christmas isn't it? It's time to help others more, thinking less about yourself.". The daughter of Pete and Peg smile grew more in size and in love, proud of what her beau just said. Pete looked a bit disgruntled since he wanted to relax while trying out some of the new features that were now installed in his club. But he didn't want to get in trouble with his family, so he wisely stayed quiet.

Ember looked to her group and exclaimed, "Come on everyone! We got to get ready!". She flew fast towards backstage, heading towards the loading dock where their large van was parked at. Said van had all of their clothing, while the semi-truck that held their instruments was being unloaded by their manager who was currently carrying out the drums.

Nozomi looked to her fellow _MDRH_ members and said, "Well, you heard our band leader! Let's go! We got a lot to do!". This snapped the others into action, the group racing to the backstage area so they could get ready.

Just as the last member Pepper Ann disappeared behind the stage, Author **DJ Rodriguez** came on the scene carrying three large drums in and it looked to be a struggle for the manager. Max and P.J. went over to help him, getting a drum each and taking the instruments to a place that was set up on the left side of the stage. The Hispanic lad from San Antonio sighed in relief and said, "Thanks guys! I needed some help like that! And also, good to see you again!". He looked to see the others going to him, very pleased to see them as well.

Pistol stated, "Hey DJ! The others just went backstage to get all dressed up for the show! We told them we'd help you with setting up their stuff.".

The Author gave her and the others a grateful smile, saying that he would appreciate it very much. He put the main drum with Max and P.J., who would do their best to setting up the drum set on the stage. He motioned to the family and their dates, "Follow me. The sooner we get the stuff unloaded, the sooner we can relax before showtime!". Pete and the others follow the Author, and that is when another surprise came in on the scene.

* * *

Shortly after the group left on the right side of the stage area, another familiar face appeared from the left side… it was Dr. Teeth, keyboard player and leader of the Muppet rock band _Electric Mayhem_! The unique Muppet was not alone for following him was his fellow band members; Animal the red woman-loving beast on the drums, Janice the left-handed lead guitar playing beauty, Floyd Pepper the left-handed bass player and boyfriend to Janice, Zoot the teal-colored expert of the saxophone, Clifford the red/purple/pink dreadlock bassist player with his sunglasses on, Lips the permanent squinty-eyed blonde trumpet player & finally Rolf the brown dog who loved to tickle the ivories of the piano! Behind him was Scooter, resident genius of the Muppets when it came to electronics & the manager of _EM_.

Dr. Teeth laughed as he approached the mice, looking up at the power couple and exclaimed, "Ho ho ho, my fine friends of Disney! Dr. Teeth and his too cool band are in the _House of Mouse_, ready to rock this joint good!".

Mickey smiled, shaking his head slightly at the antics of the famous Muppet musician. He replied, "Glad to see you all made it! But you are cutting it close like Ember and her band did. They're getting dressed now while the others get their instruments.". You see, the _Electric Mayhem_ and the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ were BOTH going to be playing for the event! A friendly competition between veteran players & a fresh rock group that consisted of beings from different worlds. They would compete with different songs and music, but also on some occasion to play together as one.

Janice checks her watch and exclaims, "Oh, Dr. Teeth! He's right! We need to get into costume right away! But wait, the others are already backstage so we have to wait…".

Minnie giggled and explained, "Not necessarily, Janice. When the club got renovated, Cyberoshia and Hackoron changed the backstage area. Now if you want to have your own private area to get changed in or clean up, a door appears and… voilà! You have your own dressing room with your own restroom and shower/bath combo in it.". This impressed the Muppets very much, and also relived them since they could get changed for tonight's event.

The main mouse of the house then inquired, "Ummm… guys? Where are your instruments?".

Scooter answered, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that Mickey! We already hired some help to unload and set up the instruments. By and by, where do you want them?". Mickey pointed to the right side of the stage. Ember's group would be playing on the left side, Dr. Teeth's own band on the right side, with a podium right in the middle of the stage underneath a LARGE screen that would show the music videos that had managed to make it into the show.

The podium would be for Mickey & Minnie since they were the hosts for the first part of tonight's events. The music award event would be cut into parts; Mickey and Minnie would host the first part in showing three of the fifteen music videos that managed to make it to the top, Donald & Daisy would take the next part, followed by Kermit and Miss Piggy for the next one, than Danny Fenton & Kitty Melicent to host and show three more videos, and finally it would be surprisingly Author **Rose Spooks** and Tigger to finish off the rest of the music videos.

The ones to present the trophies to the winners would be the _MDRH_ dancers; Nozomi would present the 3rd place trophies, Francine would give away the 2nd place trophies, Matia would present the 1st place trophies & Demetra presenting the Grand Winner trophies.

Seeing the spot, Scooter thanked Mickey before whistling loudly. Coming from the area that band emerged from was Rizzo the Rat, who looked around the place and said, "Wow! Now this is one fancy _House of Mouse_! I can't wait to taste the food here! Hahahahaha!".

Floyd remarked, "Hey rat! More moving, less talking! Come on now, we got to make every second count!".

The sarcastic rodent bristled before replying, "Okay, okay! Sheesh…! Oh well, they pay well in food so can't complain much. Okay everyone, follow me!". He then rushed to the right stage area… and following him was a whole platoon of Muppet rats as many carried in the large instruments and sound equipment, one at a time! As it turned out, they were family members of Rizzo.

Minnie commented, "Oh my! Rizzo's family sure is big.". It was Clifford that commented that this was nothing, that she should have been to the Muppet's Thanksgiving feast at Kermit's manor home.

Scooter went to the anthro mice duo and said, "I'll help Rizzo and his family get everything set up. Dr. Teeth and the others will go backstage to get ready. Right guys?". Said members of the vintage rock band all shouted an affirmative, showing their positive attitude as they did back in their prime. The keyboard player led his fellow members to the backstage area, while their manager went over to assist the rodents however he could.

Mickey looked to his lady love and said, "I have a feeling that this is one music video awards event that will be talked about for a LONG time to come.".

She giggled slightly and said, "I believe you on that, Mickey! Now come on, we got to hurry up and finish the table decorations. We have to get ready as well, and time is almost up!". Her beau looked at the clock, and saw that it was already 6:00 p.m.! Gasping in surprise, the two quickly resumed their duty to complete the table decorations with the help of the brooms.

* * *

It was about 6:25 when the last table was done, Mickey and Minnie putting the finishing touches on the mini-Christmas tree centerpiece as they let out a sigh of relief. They had done it, and just in time too! The duo looked up from their work to see that the equipment and instruments were now set up completely on both sides of the stage. DJ and the others managed to get the _MDRH_ instruments & sound equipment in the right place and order, though it took some trial and error to make sure everything was set up right. Donald and Daisy had helped them out, the duo having gotten cleaned up & dressed up earlier after finishing the posters.

Daisy's outfit was a shimmering blue dress with silver lines sewn in intricate patterns all over, arm-length blue gloves and low-heel shoes with sparkling ribbons on the front of them. She was looking very beautiful! Donald was wearing a tuxedo that made him look sharp, but it seemed that the material was a bit itchy for his feathers.

Rizzo and the others managed to set the _EM_'s equipment up easy, since they had been doing this kind of thing for years. It was like breathing to them in getting everything set up just right.

Mickey said, "Well, at least the stage is all set now on all sides. Come on, let's go get cleaned up and dressed ourselves!". Minnie nodded her head, the duo looking to the brooms and thanking them very much for their contribution & help. The magical tools that were featured in Disney's 1940 feature film _**Fantasia**_ saluted their superiors before marching down and away to the backstage area to rest. Mickey took his lady love by the hand, the duo rushing down a set of stairs that the brooms did not use to the ground floor to also get to the backstage place.

The two passed by DJ and the others, who were sitting at some nearby tables & looking a bit tired from moving all of the musical instruments and sound equipment around. Mickey called out as he and Minnie flew by them, "DJ! You're in charge until me and Minnie come back! Do what you can until than!". The legendary mice than disappeared to the backstage area, leaving the Author and the other special guests a bit surprised by the mouse's declaration. Especially Donald, whom was now a bit peeved that DJ was now in charge even though it was for a little while.

As soon as Mickey and Minnie were out of sight, Clarabelle Cow and Ortensia the Cat came on the scene. The gossip-loving anthro cow went to them and asked on where Mickey was at, Max pointing to DJ and saying he was in command for the time being. She looked to the Hispanic lad, going up to him and saying, "DJ, I just got the total number of guests that will be here for the music awards! Take a look!". She showed him her personal tablet… and the numbers he saw made his eyes go wide! The figures were almost double the amount of guests that had come for the first Disney/Toho music awards ceremony, and that was in the 500-600 range! Now there was going to be a little over a thousand occupants in the dinner theater club!

He muttered, "Now I'm REALLY glad that Destryuk's people worked on this place. If they didn't, I don't think that the club could hold this many beings…".

Ortensia put in, "The fans and paparazzi outside are increasing drastically! They are really anxious to see the ceremony start! The security the police provided are doing their best to keep them calm, but they are all getting excited like kids do when Christmas Eve or Morning comes! Oswald is out there with them trying to help.".

The Author took a deep breath to calm his nerves down, which did the trick but he was still a bit on edge nevertheless. He looked to them and said, "Okay than, let's get things ready! Clarabelle, you go and ask Horace if everything is set up in the _Master Control Room_. Ortensia, you go outside and help out Oswald and the security forces from going too wild. Max, you and the others get ready to greet the guests when they arrive! I'll wait for the band members to show, then instruct them on what they need to do. Scooter, you and Rizzo go backstage and see if the others are ready.".

Peg smiled as she said, "Now that's the spirit DJ! You're more capable than some give you credit for. Okay everyone, you heard our temporary boss! Let's go!".

Clarabelle rushed away to go check on Horace in his place high above the club, Ortensia rushing back outside to assist her lucky rabbit beau, Daisy went to her new Reservation Desk, Max and the rest of the crew going outside to wait near the entrance/exit doorway for the guests to arrive. Scooter and his rodent assistant were about to go backstage on the left side when they saw the others coming. The manager of the _EM_ turned to the Author and exclaimed, "DJ! No need to go check on them! They're coming!". He and Rizzo backed away a little to allow the beings to emerge. Ember and the others emerged from the left side of the stage, with Dr. Teeth & the Muppets coming from the right.

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Stitch were dressed in black tuxedos that made them look handsome and sharp. Pepper Ann was dressed in a lovely purple evening gown that made her teenage self look more beautiful. But the real one that really stood out from them in a very good way was Ember! Her flaming hair was done in her usual style, but looking more full and vibrant. Her dress was black with yellow and red stripes on it that seemed to spiral downwards, the fabric ending at her knees. The top part showed off a little bit of her cleavage, but in a tasteful way that made her more sexy. Her arms sported long, black gloves that had a hole where the middle finger would slip through with a small red ring forming at the hole. She wore knee-high white socks that had three large red stripes on them, and peep-toe wedge shoes with the top half yellow & the bottom half black.

Dr. Teeth was dressed up in a tuxedo, Zoot in a blue jacket suit, Floyd wearing a red-orange striped shirt with a white undershirt & black tie, Janice also wearing a Mrs. Claus ensemble, Animal wearing a tuxedo as well though it was a bit ripped in some places, Clifford and the rest of the crew sporting sharp tuxedos as well.

DJ's gaze was on Ember for a moment as she truly looked magnificent for the evening, than shook his head to clear it and looked to the others. He said, "Wow! You guys look to be all set! But… where are Demetra and the others?".

It was Rizzo who called out, "They're coming DJ and… WHOO HOO! Oh yeah, now these ladies are the definition of class and beauty!". The Author from San Antonio raised an eyebrow at that declaration… but when he saw the four ladies come out from behind the stage, now he knew exactly what the Muppet rat was talking about.

* * *

Nozomi emerged wearing light-blue evening gown with fluffy silver trimmed at the bottom that slightly hid her feet that bore silver high-heels & also the top collar area also sporting silver coloring. A slim silver band was wrapped around her waist area. The Japanese-American beauty sported arm-length silver gloves that looked like satin, and her lips now sported light-blue lipstick coloring. Her hair was unbound and free, save a fluffy silver headband that held the middle part of her hair. A pair of deep blue diamond-shaped earrings completed the ensemble.

Francine came forth wearing an orange & yellow evening gown, the yellow part starting from around the collar/neck area and seemingly splitting right down the middle of the dress and forming a ring around the end area. She sported yellow gloves that ran all the way up until it almost reached her shoulder area. Her lips now sported orange lipstick coloring, and her hair was dyed in the same manner. The top framing the front of her face was dyed orange, and the lower half of her hair was also dyed in the same coloring but made it so like her black hair was now on fire! Quite exotic. A fluffy yellow headband & moon-shaped yellow earrings completed the Polish-American beauty well.

Demetra stepped forward with an air and grace that made her look positively stunning, and the dress made it more so. She wore a magenta evening gown, a dark pink fabric coming up to form a belt around her slim waist and going down like a thin waterfall until it formed a fluffy ring of pink at the bottom. She sported arm-length magenta satin gloves like her friends, with a fluffy magenta area around her neck/collar area. Magenta lipstick colored her lips, a fluffy magenta headband that held her hair in the middle with the lower part of her hair all fluffy and voluminous that gave her a classic beauty look. And finally magenta star-shaped earrings that completed the outfit.

Last but certainly not least was Matia. Her evening gown was a deep violet color, with light purple material at the neck/collar area and at the base area where it formed a ring of fluffy purple. Two buttons directly in the middle of her chest area were also a light purple color. She wore arm-length satin gloves that were also a deep violet color, and her lips were also of the same coloring. Her hair was free and stopped a little bit past the shoulder area, the top front-right part almost covering her eye. It almost made her look like the legendary beauty Jessica Rabbit, the very sensual and sexy wife of blessed Roger Rabbit! She sported violet earrings that looked like a shooting star with the tail end having a light purple color. A fluffy violet headband completed the look.

All in all, the four dancers looked absolutely gorgeous! DJ himself was staring a bit, a blush on his cheeks and also his eyes wide at seeing such beauties of high class and taste.

Matia giggled lightly and stated, "I think you need to close your mouth DJ, unless you want to attract flies.". Their manager managed to snap out of his trance, his blush becoming more apparent on his dark-brown skin. The young women found it cute, and also pleasing them that their manger appreciated their beauty but did not look at them like slabs of prime meat at a market.

He said, "S-Sorry… got a bit… carried away… In any case, all of you look good! So, are you all ready?".

Both bands responded with a positive cheer, showing that they were indeed ready for tonight's festivities! The Hispanic lad smiled and stated that is what he wanted to see. He was about to say something when Dr. Teeth called out, "Hold the phone just a minute, Mr. Rodriguez! There is something I wish to do with the leader of the new band that stands before my cool eyes.".

Ember rose a delicate eyebrow at the veteran rock player, going over to him as the two looked to one another. Dr. Teeth stared at her for a bit… than extended his hand out. He continued to look into her eyes as he spoke, "Before we get this thing going, I want to start on a good note here. I want our rivalry to be clean and good. I want to let you all know that I respect you, and that no matter what occurs, that respect stays strong. You all are fresh in terms of band formation, but you all bring something unique and special. Always remember that. And Ember… I want us to be friendly rivals, not bitter ones that try to sabotage the other. I want to rock hard and strong, but also clean and fair. So… what do you say?".

Now this surprised Ember very much, as well as those witnessing the event unfolding right now. The spectral beauty looked into the eyes of the Muppet, and saw the sincerity and honesty in his words and action. It was a trait that had seen the _Electric Mayhem_ and the rest of the Muppet clan through thick and thin, good and bad. And it endured, something that many took for granted or advantage nowadays.

Ember though… was not going to take advantage of it, not like she would have done in the past. With a warm but determined smile, she took his hand… and shook it! Dr. Teeth formed an open smile of his own, glad that Ember accepted his offer of respect and friendly rivalry. She replied, "I'd say you're truly one cool rockin dude for saying and doing this! You got it, Dr. T! We maybe rivals from here on out, but on or off the stage… we be cool! I have to say… wish there was more others in the rock world like you!".

This caused the two respected rock groups to cheer, DJ smiling big time in being a witness to something he believed would go on for a long, long time. The two shook and held hands for a bit, Scooter coming in with a camera that he pulled out from somewhere. A Muppet always seemed to be prepared for anything. DJ also took out a camera, an old-school Kodak HD disposable camera & started to snap pictures. Even though he had a cell phone that took pictures, he just liked to do things the old-school way sometimes.

* * *

Ember and Dr. Teeth soon released their hands, and turned to face their respected band members. The veteran Muppet exclaimed, "Okay than _Electric Mayhem_, let's show these kids how we did it back in the day! Let's show them that we still got it!". His fellow Muppets cheered and rushed to the stage area that had their instruments.

Meanwhile, the ghostly beauty smirked and declared, "Okay everyone! This is our first gig, first time playing here at the new _House of Mouse_! Let's show them that even though we're fresh blood to the world of rock, that we can still hang with the big boys! Let's do it!". This got a rousing cheer from the feathered boys, the genetic-made alien & the teenage redhead who had a vivid imagination! They went to the left side of the stage to their instruments, doing a quick check of each one just in case.

DJ went to his band first and stated, "Okay everyone! Here is how we are going to do this. Mickey gave us the go-head to do the opening number when the club opens its doors in about… whoa! Thirty minutes! Now, we start things off with _Carol of the Bells_ that is now famously done by the group _Trans-Siberian Orchestra_. After that is done, the _Electric Mayhem_ plays a tune of their own. They play a number of their own, than we do the same. It's like a back-and-forth deal here. Even though the theme here is Christmas due to it being the season of the spirit, we've been allowed to play both Christmas and non-Christmas songs/music until the music video awards start at 8:30 p.m. Ember… Mickey wants you to finish off the event with the special song he requested. Are you ready when the time comes to play and sing it?".

Ember had a soft look on her face, and in her eyes when her manager mentioned the last part. She looked to him, the softness replaced with determination as she answered, "I'll be ready DJ! And don't worry, we'll rock out this special event and show that the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ are the band to look out for in the future!". The group shared in her energy and belief, DJ very glad to see that truly Miss McLain had come far from her old self.

The lovely dancers turned to DJ with Francine saying, "Have faith in us, DJ! We'll show them a performance like never before! In fact, I bet we'll do even better than when we were with Chip Skylark!". Her fellow dancers also felt the same way, and it showed.

The Rodriguez lad smiled warmly and replied, "I have faith in you ladies! Don't you ever worry about that! Now, get with the band and go over what you need to go over. I need to get to the dressing room to get ready too, and also be prepared for my date.". Matia asked on who is date was, the Author answering before he left that it was Claudette, the red-dressed blonde beauty that was one of the Bimbette triplet sisters from Disney's 1991 animated movie _**Beauty and the Beast**_. He soon disappeared behind the stage to get ready for the event.

Demetra looked to her fellow dancers and said, "I hope this Bimbette girl treats DJ right for this. She'll answer to us if anything goes wrong.". The four ladies knew that while their manager was far from perfect, he did try to be a gentleman to women and did his best to make them smile and/or be pleased. So they were a tiny bit protective of the Author.

They went to their band who started to discuss which songs they'll play, and it was 6:45 p.m. when DJ emerged back from the dressing room. He looked to be freshly cleaned up, and wearing a white button-up collar shirt with various gray-colored lines going all over it. And wore black dress slack pants with a brown belt, and black formal shoes. His hair was combed all the way back, and overall looking decent. He heard his name being called out, and he looked upwards to see Clarabelle and Horace in the _Master Control Room_ box. He answered, "Hey there! Is everything all set up?! Is everything in place!?".

Horace called out as clear as can be, "Yes it is, DJ! The music videos are all here, ready to be shown in order! The audio is good all around, the video screens in various places on the ground and first level are working fine, and also the cordless microphone has fresh batteries! Everything is all set!". He finished it with a thumbs-up sign, DJ smiling and returning the gesture. It seems that so far, so good! With the exception of course for the hosts, Mickey and Minnie who were still getting ready.

* * *

He turned to Clarabelle and asked, "Clarabelle, are the awards all ready to be presented when the time comes?".

One of the oldest friends to Mickey and Minnie answered, "Yes, they should all be behind the curtain under the screen!". She told Horace to show him, the electronic expert nodding before pushing a button on his control panel. The curtains on the stage opened up underneath the main screen to show the statue trophies that would be presented. It was the same ones that had appeared in the previous Disney/Toho _kaiju_ music video awards! They were shown in the following order:

In the very front were trophies that would be presented to ALL of those that participated in the making/showing of the music video that had managed to make it to the event. The items were thirteen inches tall, made entirely of steel on a black base. The statue was molded & shaped to be like Destroyah- Final Form. It was extremely detailed, showing that a very talented metalsmith craftsman put much love, care and detail into it.

Behind it and slightly elevated for all to see were the 3rd place trophies. They were fourteen inches tall, and the form this time was Showa-era Anguirus made entirely out of solid bronze.

Coming up next were the trophies for 2nd place. They were fifteen inches tall statuettes that held the form of Heisei-era Mothra that was made out of solid silver.

Displayed for all to see were the 1st place trophies. The items were sixteen inches tall statuettes that revealed the form of Legendary-version King Kong out of solid gold.

The final trophies were for the Grand Winners, the ones that were in and/or made the music video that held the most votes to make it all the way to the very top! It was a seventeen-inch statuette that featured Legendary-version Godzilla made out of solid platinum!

Each statue was crafted with extreme care, love, precision and detail. Done by hand, the makers took immense pride and love in their work to make sure each was done to perfection! Ember, her band, the dancers and the Muppets were all in awe at seeing the trophies. Many of them hoped to one day have such works of art in their rooms for everyone to see.

DJ inspected them, going over the items quickly but with a critical eye. After a few moments, he nodded and looked up to Clarabelle to give her the thumbs-up sign. He was pleased with how they were all ready & also polished. Said character wore a big smile on her face, before telling Horace goodbye and good luck before leaving the room so she could go back downstairs. Mr. Horsecollar than pushed the button again to close the curtains, hiding the trophies from view once more.

The Author checked his watch, and saw that it was now 6:50 p.m. He said to himself, "I hope that Mickey and Minnie are done soon…". He paced around the floor for about five minutes, hoping and praying that the power couple would emerge soon.

His prayers were answered when coming forth from behind the stage was said legendary mice! Both were all cleaned up well, Mickey wearing a sharp tuxedo with Minnie wearing a red evening gown that had intricate white Christmas patterns on it. The main mouse of the house said, "Sorry that we cut it so close DJ! Is everything all set?".

The Hispanic man answered, "Everything is all set, Mickey! The bands, the greeters, the equipment… everything is all prepared!".

Minnie put in, "That is great! Thanks for taking care of things here DJ, even if it was only for a little bit.". He answered that it was no problem, and also a little bit of time could make a big difference. He was just glad to be of help.

Mickey proclaimed, "Okay now, let's get ready ourselves! It's almost showtime!". His lady love and DJ nodded before going outside.

Soon 7:00 p.m. hit on the button… and that is when the REAL fun started!

* * *

~Outside the club~

When the clock hit precisely on the appointed time, Mickey called for the attention of both fans and the many photographers/reporters that hailed from various media stations. He and Minnie were surrounded by Max and the others, who were very glad to see him all set now. Oretensia and Oswald also went to the group, the police assuring them that they could not handle the crowd. Once he had their attention, Mickey used a microphone that he picked up before coming outside and announced, "Ahem… hello everyone! Welcome to the 2nd annual _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_!". This got a standing ovation from the many citizens who had come to witness the event first-hand.

He let the crowd continue to cheer for a little while longer, before continuing, "We got a great treat for all of you here, and those watching in the various realms! Tonight is the night where we see amazing videos created by various Authors and characters, we get entertained by a top veteran & fresh new rock group, view and try out all of the amazing inventions that were put into the newly renovated club… and also to spread some good traditional Christmas spirit to all!" The crowd once again cheered/whistled/yelled in delight and in anticipation on what was about to come.

Mickey than said, "And now without further ado… let's start things off with the coming of the guests! And here they come now!".

Coming in first were the Disney stars that were featured in DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series. Coming in first in a familiar horse-drawn carriage was Eric & Ariel Marcel, both dressed in their best & looking classic as ever despite looking older. The husband got out first, helping his wife down the steps & taking her right arm gently as they walked on the red carpet towards Mickey and the others. Both wore coats to protect them from the cold and snow, though many could see the amazing outfits they had on. Following them out was Max the sheepdog, and on his back was Scuttle the seagull and Sebastian the crab.

Fans cheered loudly at seeing them, many taking pictures with either old-school cameras or their cell phones. The official photographers had their cameras flashing as they tried to get the couple from various angles, the reporters writing down quick in either their notebooks or electronic tablets on what was occurring. Some even brought out video cameras to film the event, even though there were TV cameras around the area. Said items were mounted & situated so they could not be bumped or moved around by the crowd.

The couple greeted the host and the others around him before going inside the club. More soon followed!

Next up was the current rulers of Sennen, King Oliver/Olujimi Oxen & his lovely wife Queen Melody Marcel-Oxen! And with them were their children, little Prince Chibueze and Princess Adamina! The family had also come in an open carriage like Melody's parents, though the horses that brought them there were black. The crowd once again went crazy at seeing the royal family who were also dressed in their best, wearing winter coats but allowing for the viewers to see that they were wearing exquisite and formal attire. The kids looked to be very energetic, but also stayed close to their parents just in case.

Following them, a portal of blue energy opened up that surprised the crowd very much. Coming through it was King Triton himself! He was floating in a bubble that encased his tail half, his trident glowing golden slightly. By his side was Queen Sonia, the merwoman who had helped the king to find happiness after the former queen Athena had passed on. Following the couple was the rest of Triton's daughters and their families, all of them donning floating bubble coverings on their tails. And the last one to emerge was Flounder, Ariel's oldest friend, along with his family.

Coming in next after the portal closed was another open carriage that held former King Florian Rhoda & his lady love/wife former Queen Snow White-Rhoda. Following close after them in another carriage was King Edgard Valentin & his wife Queen Kathrin Rhoda-Valentin, the new rulers of their kingdom. And with the royal couple were their children, Prince Ortwin and Princess Agace! When someone in the crowd asked on where the Seven Dwarves were at… Snow White just smiled in a mysterious way and answered that they would be arriving but with someone else.

Another carriage followed, but this one was led by four familiar horses and was also a covered one that was in the shape of a silver crystal pumpkin that had some unique spiral wheels on it. The door opened, and stepping forth first was former King Asce Charming & his wife Queen Cinderella Charming! And also emerging from the coach was Fairy Godmother Cateline, who waved to everyone before turning to the coach. With a wave of her magic wand and her famous words **Bibbibi-bobbidi-boo**, the vehicle soon vanished in a sparkle of stars. The coachman turned back into Major the horse, the footman back to Bruno the elderly dog, and the horses turned back into mice! Jaq and Gus were soon reunited with their wives and children, thanks to Cateline who had kept them in her interior robe pockets.

Coming after them in a similar carriage, but this one in a royal blue coloring with gold lines on it. Emerging was King Mainard Célestin & his lady love/wife Queen Tracy Charming-Célestin, with their daughter Princess Colette!

Next was another covered carriage, but this one was made of well-polished brown wood and the design looked familiar. The door opened and coming forth was former King Léandre Célestin and his wife former Queen Belle Célestin! And from the carriage emerged the staff from the castle, those that were once changed into various household items and now human. Coming next was Lumière with his very beautiful date Babette, Cogsworth the clock with his own date Madam Armoire who was once the Wardrobe, Mrs. Potts and Maurice, and finally a grown-up Chip with the Enchantress Rosalie on his arm! Apparently the carriage was changed on the inside with magic to accommodate more within while keeping the outside looking the same.

After them was an open carriage, drawn by two cinnamon-colored horses. It was former King Phillip Valentin and his wife former Queen Aurora Valentin, and floating around them were three different colored lights. Once they stepped onto the red carpet, the lights sparkled and changed in size to reveal that it was the Three Good Fairies! Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were back to regular human size and waved to the crowd as they followed Aurora and Philip.

Next was another carriage vehicle, this particular one carrying the current rulers of Aurora's kingdom King Hadrian/Hazael with his lady love Queen Dianne. With them was their child, Prince D'Artagnan who stayed close to his parents as they walked on the red carpet.

Following after them was another carriage, but this one was pulled by a familiar reindeer… who was Sven! The occupants in the vehicle were King Kristoff & Queen Anna, the co-rulers of Arendelle, and with them was their precious son Prince Arnljot who clinged to his father as the immense crowd kind of scared him. When they got off the carriage, following them was Olaf the living snowman. He waved to everyone with so much energy, it was little wonder that his stick arms didn't fall off.

Sven trotted away where the carriage would be parked at, unhooking himself so he could go join the others.

Next on the list was another carriage, but this one made of entirely of ice! Even the horses that pulled it were made of ice, intricately made and detailed! Inside the carriage was King Azad & Queen Elsa, the main rulers of Arendelle! In Elsa's arms was a beautiful two year-old girl, their daughter Princess Janne. The crowd was cooing and cheering for the tiny princess, who clung close to her mother.

A swirling portal of brown energy, the color of the earth, appeared which surprised everyone. Emerging from this portal was ruler of the Mountain Trolls, Lady Beneditka and by her side was her apprentice Håvard. Following after them was General Raven Rissing, commanding general of the armed forces of Arendelle. When they started to walk on the red carpet, the portal vanished with a wave of the female matriarch's axe.

Following after them was another open-carriage, but this one was longer than the previous ones. Also, the horse carrying them was none other than Maximus. Inside was former King Frederic & his wife former Queen Arianna, and with them were the current rulers of the realm King Eugene Fritzherbert & his wife Queen Rapunzel Fritzherbert! And with the duo was their children, Prince Gillis and Princess Doortje! And to complete it, on Rapunzel's shoulders were her faithful companions. On her left shoulder was Pascal the chameleon, on the right was her special Eurasian hobby bird Buizel.

Next was another portal, a rich emerald color like a plant. Emerging from the magical doorway were the ancestors of Tiana & Charlotte LaBouff! Coming through was Aubert LaBouff, his girlfriend Magali Macire & the African-American young man Skylar Truman! Following after the young man was a younger version of Mama Odie, and behind her was her mentor/friend Voodoo Queen Radelle.

After them was another unique entrance, but this time it was from the sky. Coming in was Tinkerbell, the famous blonde pixie beauty who was partner to Peter Pan & resident of Pixie Hollow in Neverland! Joining her was Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Zarina & Lady Airlia. The pixies were soon joined by many others, among them was Queen Clarion, Ministers of the Seasons, Lord Milori and Periwinkle.

Next up was another unusual but wonderful treat, as sand appeared from out of nowhere and swirled to form… Genie's head?! The eyes of the head started to do a slot machine spin, until it came up with the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. A sound came out, similar to how one would win a jackpot at a slot machine, and the mouth opened up wide to reveal… Sultan Aladdin and his lovely wife Sultana Jasmine! With them was Sultana-in-Waiting, their daughter Malak & with her was her chosen beau Tufail. Hovering behind the humans was the original, often imitated but never duplicated Genie! And by his side was his faithful & very humorous wife Eden, and by her side was their son Robin. Carpet floated in on the scene, and on him was the descendent of Fa Mulan, the warrioress named Fa Meihui! And on her shoulder was the wise-cracking Fa family guardian Mushu.

Mushu declared, "Step aside, everybody! Step aside! Make way for the most powerful, the most destructive and the most BETTER monster this or the Toho world has ever seen! Make way for me, Mushu!". The crowd just laughed at the antics and words of the small red Oriental dragon, while Meihui just shook her head with a patient smile on as she & the others walked on the red carpet towards the dinner theater club.

Another unique entrance was a large hole appearing on the ground, which looked to be a rabbit hole. The opening seemed to shudder a bit, than something popped out! It was Alice, the young girl who visited Wonderland and now all grown up! She landed with grace and dignity near the hole, and said opening shuddered again before something else popped out. It was Regina, the OC character who played an integral role in the Disney/Toho series! She landed with a bit of difficulty, but fortunately her friend assisted her so she did not fall down. Regina thanked her while straightening out her dress and stated, "Thanks Alice. No offense, but next time I'll stick to traveling by car or something that doesn't get me involved being blown out like that.".

Said blonde beauty giggled slightly from her friend's comment and replied, "Yes, I do believe that traveling via Wonderland methods is an acquired taste. I wonder…". Before she could say anything, the hole blasted open more beings, which was the families of the two young ladies! Once their loved ones were situated and also relaxed from traveling in such a method, the group headed towards the club.

The next arrival was another open carriage… but this one was familiar as well. It carried the royal family of Enchancia, which meant that Princess Sofia the First had arrived! However, there was something else within the carriage that got everyone gasping in shock and surprise… it was Nolene, the female baby Godzillasaurus that was featured in a previous music video back in the 1st awards event! The human-sized _kaiju_ hatchling was squatting near Amber, a bit too big for the seat next to her. The carriage was changed to become longer to accommodate for the friend of Princess Amber, but it was just enough for this.

The little blonde beauty soothed her friend by petting the side of her neck and whispering, "It's okay, Nolene. It's okay. I'm here. I won't let anyone harm you in any way.". It seemed that this soothed the little Godzillasaurus. Even she was dressed up for the occasion, a silver tiara on her head that actually looked good.

Sofia looked to her sister and inquired, "You do know that a lot of people will want to have pictures of them with her, right?". Amber said that they could… if only her friend was comfortable with them. If not, she would shoo them away. The stepsister smiled, actually glad to see this side of Amber that was rare to see.

The brown-haired princess was the first stepping off and out of the vehicle, waving to everyone as they did the same or flashing their cameras. Around her neck was the _Amulet of Avalor_, but it was the one that had been changed in DJ's mini-novel. It was pink now instead of purple, but inside of it was the tooth of Heisei-era Godzilla! By her side was Clover the bunny, and on her shoulders were her two avian companions Robin & Mia.

Amber was next to step forth on the red car, waiting patiently as Nolene managed to waddle & leap off of the carriage. The fans looked in awe as they saw the hatchling, who growled and got close to her human friend the same way a child does when he or she was scared. Amber gently petted her snout and whispered, "Don't worry, Nolene. Everything will be alright. I promise.". The two made their way down the run way, the photographers and those with cameras of their own going wild to take pictures of something they knew was very rare beyond belief.

James was the next one to leap out from the carriage, followed by his mother Queen Miranda and King Roland the Second. The prince waved to everyone as the energy returned to the fans and paparazzi, keeping close to his parents just in case.

The final ones of the _Monsters and Magic_ series to arrive were the various OC characters that DJ had created for all three of his novels & mini-novel. And there were a LOT of them coming in!

* * *

After that, the rest of the Disney characters filed in!

Coming in now were the original animated Disney films that had started out on the silver screen, from the remaining characters like Evil Queen Grimhilde and the Huntsman from Disney's animated 1937 film _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ all the way to _**Winnie the Pooh**_ (2011). These were characters that had come from movies that featured traditional 2-D hand-drawn animation.

When Claudette had appeared, DJ hugged her tight as she did the same. Both went into the club, leaving Mickey and the others to see to the rest.

After this section of Disney movie characters came the ones that were featured in hybrid films, the days when live-action mixed in with animation. Characters from all the way in the beginning such as Disney's 1940 feature _**Fantasia**_, to the 2018 film _**Mary Poppins Returns**_ started to arrive in their own unique way. As per the iron-clad rule of Toon Town, those of 3-D computer animation or from the real world were changed into 2-D characters as it made things a bit more manageable for the club. The only ones exempt from this rule were the Authors, and also certain ones from the Toho universe.

The next set of characters to arrive were from the Disney-Pixar 3-D computer generated films, from Disney-Pixar's 1995 film _**Toy Story**_ all the way to its current 2019 movie _**Toy Story 4**_, the abundance of characters created by computers rather than by hand made quite the entrance. It was always a bit of an experience for them when they got turned into 2-D hand-made drawings instead of keeping their original 3-D look. But they never made a fuss about it.

The final set of guests to arrive were the Disney live-action characters, those of flesh and blood rather than pen & pencil. Coming in now were the stars/starlets of legend, all the way from the first Disney 1950 live-action film _**Treasure Island**_ all the way to 2018 movie _**The Nutcracker and the Four Realms**_! For these particular set of characters, it always left a tingly sensation to turn from flesh & blood to 2-D animation beings. Fortunately, the tingly feeling was not in a negative way and faded shortly after the transition.

Once the various beings that had been featured on the silver screen went into the club, the Disney characters that had appeared on the TV screens started to come out onto the red carpet!

First up were the animated Disney TV stars, from Disney's 1983 _Good Morning Mickey_ all the way to 2019 series _Amphibia_. The various heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, sidekicks/partners and minor characters from their series came in top form for the club's reopening & the main event. This included those that were featured in specials & mini-series. And also featured from various Disney branches such as Disney Junior and Disney XD!

Next to arrive where the many characters from Disney's live-action TV series, from 1955 series _The Mickey Mouse Club_ all the way to 2019 _Just Roll With It_ started to hit the red carpet! Again, it was a bit surreal for the various stars/starlets to be turned from flesh and blood to 2-D animation but they didn't complain much. In fact, some were excited to be turned into illustrations.

Once the Disney guests had arrived… it was now time to show those that were non-Disney or had been adopted by Disney to arrive!

* * *

Pulling up to the start of the red carpet was a long-stretch white limo, and on the passenger side was an insignia of a D with what looked like a P within it. It was the logo of Danny Phantom, which indicated that said character from his own series from the Nickelodeon realm had now arrived! The passenger door opened up by itself, and stepping out were the stars/starlets from the realm where spirits and mortals mingled! Coming out first was Danny Fenton, wearing a sharp dark blue button collar shirt with light blue cuffs. It seemed that he was wearing another light shirt underneath the outfit, the top part of the dark blue clothing showing white & blue triangles with the collar part showing a light-blue coloring.

He held out his right hand, and taking it was a delicate fair-skinned feminine hand… who stepped out to reveal it was Author **Dreams Come True 996**! And she was a sight to behold!

The young lady wore a white & blue dress that was similar to Belle's golden dress that she wore, but with the shoulder parts a little more flat. Around her neck was a black-line necklace with a blue circular jewelry ornament. On her left wrist was a bracelet of black and gray, a small ring on her finger with the same coloring. In her brown hair was a headband of blue material that had silver diamond studs in them. Her blue eyes shined with warmth and energy, her red lips smiling wide as she was assisted by Danny & seeing the crowds greeting them with cameras bursting all over. She giggled and said, "I see that when Mickey and DJ do something that concerns Disney and Toho, they go more than just the extra mile. What do you think Danny?".

He smiled at her, gently wrapping an arm around her waist and answered, "I think that it's good they go the extra mile like this, and at the same time trying not to make it TOO over the top. Know what I mean? Now, let's go inside and see the new _House of Mouse_!". She giggled in a way that was light and full of love & laughter, wrapping her own arm around his waist as the duo stepped aside to wait for the others to emerge.

Following next were a bevy of beauties, three of them potential candidates & hopefuls to be Danny Fenton/Phantom's permanent lady. First up was Valerie Gray, the African-American beauty wearing an ensemble that was truly from the golden years of Hollywood. A red dress with a white shoulder/top/neck part covering, and also an upside-down heart shape cut at the midsection to show her belly button area. She wore golden earrings, a headband-tiara crown headpiece that was adorned with circular rubies around it but with the front set like a slim teardrop. She wore white high-heeled shoes with white straps that showed tiny silver diamond studs on them. Red lipstick completed the design, and overall made the former Ghost Hunter look ravishing & alluring with a sense of high style and class!

Next was Star Satellite, the blonde beauty showing the crowd that she was truly one of a kind instead of a mere orbiting minor character. Her white dress was short on her left side, but not on the right side. The right side displayed yellow covering that almost looked like lighting, starting at her midsection flowing and curling upwards like waves at her feet. Said feet had yellow high-heels with intricate criss-cross straps on them that went up just below her knees. Her top was also covered in yellow material, wore what appeared to be a flower brooch necklace, and a bracelet arm band on her left arm that looked be made of gold! On her right wrist was a band that looked to be made of amber. Lightning bolt earrings donned her ears, golden lipstick on her lips and her golden-blonde hair full and free running down her back.

Following after her was Paulina Sanchez, a former shallow girl who had been shown the light & the real/right way of being a good person and friend. She wore a simple yet elegant purple evening gown with a thin, fine fabric of purple on it that almost acted like a second layer. Long white gloves adorned her arms, and a necklace made of purple jewelry along with an amethyst stone that was cut & shaped to resemble a heart. Large purple heart earrings were shown, and a headband in her hair that looked to be made out of pearls was on display. Her lips were marked with deep purple lipstick, completing the look and showing to all a beauty that surpassed what she used to wear when she was a shallow girl. Now she looked like a Disney woman; her insides now as brilliant as her outside.

Next was Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister & upcoming profiler for certain beings that she has her eye on. Danny's sister had changed dramatically after her first visit to the _House of Mouse_ some time ago during a Disney/Toho Movie Night, and more so after being at the wedding of Max and Roxanne. She was now looking up and going over profiles of the famous classic and modern Disney stars/starlets… BUT she was not making absurd theories and such like some people now often did. She just made detailed profiles about certain characters that caught her interest, and also more details into the members that made up the _Kaiju Supremes_, a group of Disney beings whom most of the members were females that were into the legendary Toho _kaijus_. Especially Godzilla the _King of the Monsters_. In fact, she was planning to see if she could join up with them or any of the other Disney groups that were dedicated to Toho beings in some unique way.

Jazz was wearing a dark teal evening gown with a white strip coming just below her breast area, thin white straps showing near her shoulder area to indicate it held up said article of clothing and a teal seashell necklace ornament that was tasteful and complimented her well. Arm-length teal gloves that ended at her bicep area adorned her arms, with the end parts showing a small circular coloring of black and white triangles on. Her bright orange hair was all the way let down & red lipstick completed the ensemble, showing to all that the eldest Fenton sibling had both beauty, brains and brawn in a very good package that was rare to find nowadays.

The last occupant was Danielle 'Dani' Fenton, little adopted sister to Danny & the rest of the Fenton family. She was dressed in a style & manner that most would mistake her for a classic Disney Princess! She wore a red dress with white parts that formed a unique pattern on her; for the lower area, the white fabric was made in a way to look like curled up fluffy tails like that on a fox, with the red showing underneath it. A section of red was shown at her midsection and ended just underneath her chest area, with a flowing white top that was shaped to be like an opening flower petal. She wore gloves instead of arm-length ones like the others, but it fit her outfit nicely. A white headband with a large but tasteful red bow on top & to finish it was her lips showing red lipstick. Indeed, she looked like a miniature Disney Princess & she felt like one too with a lot of people cheering & taking picture of her.

Said little halfa blushed as she walked towards her brother, Dani waving a bit nervously to the crowd. She said to him, "Wow… this is… just… wow! I knew that DJ and Mickey did things big like with the Disney/Movie Night and specials like I was on, but this… this just blows me away! Not even Nickelodeon does something this massive!". The realm where she and the rest of the _Danny Phantom_ resided in did do crossovers and such with other cartoons, but this Disney and Toho brought together completely different universes in a way that had never been done before! And now bringing in more from certain acquisitions, and allowing Authors to have more access… this just blew whatever Nickelodeon could do away.

Danny smiled, using a free hand to affectionately rub his little's sister, being a bit careful not to mess it up. He and the others started to walk down the red carpet and replied to her, "Yup, this is really how Disney and Toho works, especially with DJ and Mickey in charge. Just be careful on who you meet in there. And if any boy tries to put a move on you… I'll freeze them solid!".

Jazz chuckled and said, "Heh, the little brother now playing the part of big brother.".

Valerie stated, "Don't worry Danny, we'll keep an eye on her in there. Though it's going to be a challenge since there are a LOT of stars in there we like to see… maybe even an autograph from them or more!". While Miss Gray was a tough woman when it came to fighting, she still acted like a regular girl when off the battlefield. And there were some stars & starlets there that she would love to get to know up close, get an autograph or maybe a mailing address of any kind so they could be pen pals or something akin to that.

Star put in, "I would like to get the autographs of the classic Disney princesses and stars, like Cinderella and Winnie the Pooh!". She had brought a personal camera that utilized an SD memory card in her front dress pocket & an autograph book that was long and thick that held many blank pages. The book had a slot where it held a pen, the item similar to the autograph books sold at the Disney theme parks. She was not alone in that department, as the girls plus Danny also brought their own cameras and books.

Paulina said, "I hope to get a lot of autographs and pictures! I just hope Gaston doesn't hit on me. He maybe handsome and all… but a bit too macho for me.". The Latina beauty didn't mind getting an autograph and picture of the boisterous strong man from _**Beauty and the Beast**_, but she just hoped he didn't start to hit on her like he did on Belle those years ago.

Dreams smiled and said, "Well, we'll just see once we go in! Come on, Mickey and the others are waiting! Let's go!".

Danny put in, "Yeah! Also, I heard that Ember and the others got set up here some time ago. I want to see what she looks like! So let's find some seats that are near where she and her new band is at!".

* * *

Shortly after they left, the limo drove off. Another one appeared, but the passenger door sported a different insignia. This particular one had a capital green F on it, indicating it was the insignia of _Fenton Works_ which was the family-owned brand that cranked out a lot of unusual items that were meant for dealing with spirits. The passenger door opened, and stepping out was Jack Fenton, father of Jazz, Danny and recently Dani. He was dressed in a dark-green lime button-up suit with some shading of light green on some parts of the clothing article. In his left breast pocket was a red handkerchief that made him look a bit more sophisticated. Underneath said suit was a white undershirt that showed at the top collar area, with a black-green striped formal tie that also showed. He wore white gloves on his hands and wore dark green shoes.

He stretched a bit upon exiting the vehicle, than extended his right hand out to help someone from the limo. A dainty feminine hand took it, and appearing for all to see was Jack's lovely wife Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton! She was helped out, and the crowd was in awe at seeing her. She wore a light lime-green evening dress with a sheer dark-green transparent shawl that gave her an exotic, elegant look like women wore in the golden days of Hollywood. She wore arm-length light green gloves with tasteful diamond-stud bracelet on each wrist. In her hair was a green flower with white petals on it. Maddie looked around, smiling and waving to all as she was helped out by her husband. She stated, "Oh Jack, this is… is… this is amazing! Now I can see why Danny and the others were so insistent on coming here! This is even more grand than the wedding we went to!".

The spirit catcher and inventor replied as he grinned to everyone, "I agree with you on that, darling! I just hope they have some tasty food and some fudge! It's too bad I had to put away our ghost tools and such…". He was a bit bummed out that he and Maddie were told to be on their best behavior by their own daughter Jazz, and also made sure to not bring any kind of _Fenton Work_ equipment or item.

She patted his arms and said, "It'll be okay honey. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now.". The two smiled at one another, than stepped aside for the other occupants of the limo to emerge.

The next being to emerge from the limo was Tucker Foley, an African-American teenage boy that was an expert in electronics of many kind. He decided to come here in true fashion; flashy and quite loud, at least dress-wise. He wore a red button-up suit with a white collar and a fluffy yellow tie, with the backside splitting into two like a sparrow's tail. Some yellow fuzz implants were on the cuffs of the arms. He wore red dress pants and shoes that were dark-yellow on the top, brown on the bottom. In his hand was a cane made of metal with a spherical orange ornament on top. On his hat was a maroon fedora with a band of green/purple/blue/black crazy colors on it. Said hat had a large plumage feather in it, half of it yellow at the bottom with the red at the rest.

The crowd laughed and cheered at seeing someone dressed up so boldly… and also in a unique way that would sure to make the front papers of various fashion magazines. Tucker grinned and stated, "Now this is what I like! A good kind of reaction like this! Back home, would have gotten a lot of weird looks and a bad kind of laughing.". He was soaking it all in, than looked to see Mickey and the group. However, a certain someone did catch his eye… which was his date, the Bimbette blonde beauty Laurette! She waved at him with a brilliant smile, than blew him a kiss before going back inside to wait for him. Tonight… Foley felt like on top of the world!

A voice came from the limo, "Well, we are in the Disney world Tucker. They always tend to see the positive of things.".

Tucker remarked, "Awww, come on Sam! I know snarky is in your nature and all, but can you please set it aside and just chill? Danny did get us tickets to this event, so show some gratitude! Now come on, let's go!".

The final person to come out was Samantha 'Sam' Manson, daughter of multi-millionaires & socialites Jeremy & Pam Manson… and when she emerged, she got the crowd & the welcomers to gasp loudly. She was dressed true to her form in gothic fashion. She dark-black dress with gray material at her waist and collar area, with a purple hourglass insignia on her chest area. She wore arm-length black gloves, and her hair style done in like the character Lydia from the animated TV series _Beetlejuice_ with a purple band that held her hair up in the back in a tall ponytail. Her face was covered in white make-up, with black curved streaks under her eyes & her lips donned in black lipstick.

Overall, she was a gothic dream come true for those who liked the morbid. In fact, certain characters who were already in the club such as Jack Skellington from the 1993 film _**Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ who go ga-ga over her like she was!

Jack grinned as he held his wife and said, "I will say this for you, Sam! You know how to WOW the crowd! I mean, look at them! They're speechless!". Indeed, the crowd was speechless for a moment at seeing someone wearing something so contrast to the festive look the club was giving off. However, it only lasted for a moment before the murmuring started and everyone was now taking pictures like crazy.

Sam merely rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, let's go in and find Danny and the others. I wonder what this club looks like on the inside…". She only saw pictures of the old _House of Mouse_ provided by Danny and the rest who had been there before it got renovated, now she along with many others were curious on what laid inside.

The adults and teens walked on the red carpet, waving and smiling to the fans and paparazzi as they were soon greeted by Mickey and Co.

* * *

The limo that dropped them off soon left the area, and another long-stretch limo arrived. Only this one was black instead of white, and a green lipstick kiss mark was on the passenger side of the door. Said door opened, and arriving forth was a trio of lovely ladies! One was a spirit like Ember was, while the other two were of the mortal persuasion. It was Kitty Melicent, Desiree Gamilia and Dorathea Nohemi!

Kitty wore a dress that was similar to Cinderella's original pink dress, but modified greatly. The evening dress was slim and figure-forming, blue on the sides with a slim pink material forming right down the middle. The top part that formed the collar and shoulder areas was white. A sheer, transparent blue shawl was wrapped around her shoulders that gave her a class of elegance and refinement. A necklace with small blue crystal stalagmites that was tastefully done was around her neck. Her hair was fanned out in both the front and the back, with the back spitting to form two unique ponytails that was all her style. Holding said styles in place were bow-ties that had blue coloring on one side, light purple on the other. And to finish it off was red lipstick on her lips that matched the color of her eyes. All in all, she looked like a real lady of class and style unlike her biker girl persona.

The crowd very much appreciated the young spirit woman as they cheered loudly, cameras going off at seeing such a spectral vision of beauty.

Dorathea was wearing an evening dress that looked like it was on fire! It was red with the bottom parts having orange on it that was in the shape of flames. Her midsection had a stripe of gray around it, and her the end of her short-shoulder area also had orange coloring that resembled flames as well. She wore white gloves on her hands & a necklace that had a large but tasteful platinum emblem that looked like an upside-down fireball. She wore earrings that were of the same material and shape of the necklace ornament, her hair free and framing her face beautifully.

It would seem that the dress was appropriate as many a man's heart was on fire now after seeing the former princess of her ghostly realm!

Desiree was a prime beauty here! She wore a simple but tight, form fitting white dress that showed off her curves in many delightful ways but was not considered trashy. Not one bit! She wore high heeled shoes with two long straps that rose up a bit short of her knee area. On her wrists were bracelets of gold with silver studs on them, and a necklace band that had a metal flower insignia on it. Her black hair was so full and free now, forming around part of her face similar to Jessica Rabbit! A bright, big open yellow flower headpiece was in her hair, completing the design.

She was one heavenly sight to many, men whistling loudly while cameras flashed many times! Of course, the men who whistled got slapped in the back of the head by their wives or girlfriends.

Kitty blushed as she waved to everyone and said to her friends, "Wow! I'm… well… I'm a little overwhelmed here! This place is so formal, but not too stuffy and the people… oh, I just feel so out of place but not in a bad way!".

Dorathea put a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down and replied, "I know, Kitty. I know. Since you're so used to wearing a biker outfit on, I believe this is a big change for you tonight. But from my viewpoint, a lot of people here like you like this. And this refreshing change of pace would do you good in the long run.". She was not wrong there. Since breaking up with Johnny 13, she did try some new things back at her home realm. However, she just couldn't find a different style of outfit to wear. Sure she liked her regular clothing, but it was difficult for her to find a different style since she wore hers for quite a long time.

It was thanks to Dreams and the others who helped her get dressed in something she wore now.

Desiree spoke, "Come now, we need to get inside to be with Danny and the others. Plus, Ember is already in with her band. Let's show her our support while we enjoy ourselves.". The two friends nodded their head at her, and the trio went together on the red carpet with the fans cheering & the photographers doing what they do best.

* * *

Next one to arrive was an armored white limousine, one that had everyone whisper in surprise to see such a mixture of defense with luxury. On the passenger side of the limo was a red dragon's head that was within a flame. Said door opened and stepping out looked to be a young teenage boy around seventeen years of age, light blonde hair that was spiky and wind-swept to the right. He had amber eyes that almost look reptilian. He wore a black tuxedo suit that looked sharp on him. If one would see closer to his face, they could see that his dark orange coloring was not a tan… but made of tiny reptile scales!

The young man was named Duncan Rosenblatt, son of mother Margaret Rosenblatt… with his father being Belloc, the _King of the Kaiju_ in the world he was from! And that was the realm of _Firebreather_!

Author **DRAGONDAVE45** had managed to convince some characters from the Cartoon Network and other animated realms to come to the prestigious event. He was friends with the ones from _Firebreather_, and had managed to coax them into coming to Toon Town in California to be at the music video awards. Also, said Author had joined DJ in his project to help other animated realms in getting back on their feet after some time of neglect. So he and his lady love **Elfire** took the liberty of aiding the _Firebreather_ world & paying for a special area to be built in Toon Town for them. The project was still in the works, but would be completed in a few months' time, according to said Authors.

Duncan made sure to straighten himself and his suit before looking at the limo, seeing someone else emerge. The next being to come forth was his mother, Margaret dressed in her best and looking very lovely. She looked to her son and said, "I got to admit this much Duncan, **DRAGONDAVE45** was not kidding when he said this event would be quite a show.".

The half-human/half-kaiju being smiled and laughed nervously, looking at the many beings that were truly different from the ones he had met & dealt with back in his realm. He looked to see who was coming out, and when he saw the person, he offered his hand to her. The next person to come forth was Duncan's date, the beautiful blonde woman Jenna Shwartzendruber! The light-green eyed girl was stunning in her outfit, making Duncan blush with actual steam coming out from his ears. She giggled lightly and said, "Thanks for inviting me to this awards thing, Duncan. To be honest, I had my doubts but… wow! This place is amazing, and the reception… awesome!".

Duncan smiled and replied, "Well, **DRAGONDAVE45** did say this place was amazing since Disney & Toho teamed up thanks to this movie series called _Monsters and Magic_. I did see a couple of the specials thanks to him, and now being here… heh, I can see why he and his wife **Elfire** tend to talk about this place a lot.".

Jenna smiled brightly and stated, "Well, come on! Let's go in and check out this _House of Mouse_!". She took him by the arm, Duncan feeling very much on high from her contact, and the two walked down the red carpet while enjoying the attention. Normally Duncan would not be comfortable around so many cameras and people, but around Jenna… well, he could tolerate it.

Margaret looked on as her son pressed forward with his lady love, very much pleased to see him so happy now. She heard someone else coming from the armored vehicle, and turned to see that stepping forward and out of it was 'Blitz' Barnes. He was a member of the military organization in his domain that dealt with _kaiju_ activity. The name of the organization was M.E.G.T.A.F. The short-haired blonde military man was in a suit, and apparently not used to wearing formal attire. He looked to Margaret and said, "Tell me… how did **DRAGONDAVE45** manage to convince me to come here to this awards thing?".

The mother of Duncan rolled her eyes and answered, "He convinced you to come because you needed a little bit of a fun after working too hard for so long. So just relax and enjoy yourself. Look, Dr. Pytel is all excited!".

The female doctor and physician of Duncan, Dr. Pytel emerged wearing a really good formal dress and light-make up that really made her look cute. In fact, many guys were now whistling and cheering at her which made the long-haired brown beauty blush very cutely. She waved to everyone as she looked around the place, turning to her colleagues and exclaimed, "Whoo! This place is fantastic! I feel like a real Hollywood starlet here! Come on guys, let's go!". She started to do a strut down the red carpet, truly feeling like the starlets of classic times as she saw in movies as a young child.

Barnes and Margaret shook their heads, smiling at the antics of the young doctor. He looked to her, offered the young woman his arm which she accepted, and the two walked arm-in-arm down on the red carpet.

Next to come forth from the limo was Isabel Vasques & Kenny Rogers, friends of Duncan though said friendship had been a bit stretched due to an incident at the school prom. Isabel was looking very good in her dress, Kenny in a suit of sort though it didn't seem to be his kind of style. She waved to everyone and said, "Come on Kenny, Duncan and the others are already inside! Let's go!".

The young man replied, "Hey, hold on a minute! I'm not exactly ready or comfortable with something this fancy or big!". She ignored him and continued onward on the red carpet, Kenny running to try and catch up to her. The final ones to emerge from the armored limo was Troy Adams and his father Principal Dave. Troy was Jenna's ex-boyfriend, and had managed to come along to see if he could try to take back what he considered his. Dave did warn his son not to make a fool of himself at such a high-reception place, but Troy barely heard him as he stalked towards the club to try and find 'his' girl. Dave shook his head, wondering sometimes on where his son's brains were at before following him.

* * *

When the armored vehicle took off to park somewhere, a green swirling portal appeared, indicating a new set of guests. What emerged from the other side caused the crowd to gasp in surprise… for coming forth from the portal were the characters of _Monster High_!

The first to appear was Frankie Stein, the daughter of the original Frankenstein monster and his created bride! Following after her was Clawdeen Wolf, daughter of a werewolf and fashionista extraordinaire. Next up was Abby Bonminable, daughter of the Yeti and very fine-looking ghoul girl. Coming up after her was Cleo & Nefera De Nile, sisters & daughters of the royal Mummy with Cleo being the youngest. The next one to come through the portal was Draculaura, vampire daughter of the formidable Count Dracula. Slowly coming in on the scene was Ghoulia Yelps, a zombie with high intelligence and intellect despite her status and origins. After her came Lagoona Blue, daughter of a sea creature that adapted to living on both land & in the water. The last one to emerge was Jinafire Long, a beautiful dragon girl from China who was a fashion designer that took her work seriously.

All of them were dressed in their most alluring, dazzling and unique best to show Toon Town what being a lovely ghoul was all about!

Frankie looked around the place, at the crowd who were gaping at them for just a moment… before an eruption of cheering got their spirits up very much! She smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Oh, this is volt-tastic! I feel so alive now! This reception… oooh, it feels more good than getting hit with ten bolts of lightning!". She waved to the various beings, the crowd going wild and sending to her a positive feedback that really sent sparks flying in a good way. Cameras flashed as the photographers took multiple pictures, very much sure that the unique ladies would be a fine edition to the special that was to be made soon.

Clawdeen Wolf howled loudly, which actually got the crowd more pumped than ever. She was surprised to see such a positive reaction, especially from the humans that were within the crowd, but just shrugged and soaked it all in. She followed Frankie on the red carpet and said, "This will be a howl! I'm so glad that **DRAGONDAVE45** managed to convince us to come here! This place… and this amazing-looking _House of Mouse_… oh, it's going to be the night of our lives, ghoul-friend! I can feel it!".

Cleo showed her stuff as she walked down the red carpet, waving in a regal fashion to the crowd and soaking in the attention like a sponge. Her sister Nefera was about to rudely show her up… until Abby actually lifted her up and held her by the scruff of the neck! She yelped, than glared at the strong monster girl and growled out, "Put me down now, peasant!".

Abby shook her head and answered, "No. Abby not let you ruin sister's moment. We are in different place now, so it's YOU who must behave.". This got the attention of the ghouls since they had never seen Abby just handle Cleo's older sister before like that! In fact, there were few times when someone actually told off Nefera like that.

The youngest sister turned and gave her friend a grateful smile before resuming her walk down the runway, and when she caught up to her two other friends, Abby put down Nefera before walking down the red carpet herself. The crowd cheered for the white monster beauty, giving her props for doing what she did to help her friend. Nefera growled and stomped her foot, promising that Abby would pay later on.

Jinafire looked to the rest and said, "Come on everyone! Time to see what this awards thing is all about! And also to see what this dinner theater club has to offer!". With a cheer from all, plus a loud moan from Ghoulia, the characters from _Monster High_ walked towards Mickey and the other greeters.

As they all walked towards the entranceway, coming from the portal came more of the various _Monster High_ characters. All of them were dressed in their best, and ready to see what the _House of Mouse_ was all about.

* * *

When the last of the unique beings left, a limo came onto the scene as the portal vanished. The black limo's passenger door had no insignia of any kind, making many wonder on who it could be. Said door opened, and hopping out was… the three boys from the Cartoon Network area, the infamous Ed trio; Ed, Edd and Eddy! Said trio were dressed in their best… well, as one can be dressed can be according to their own tastes. Edd looked around in awe at everything and said, "Oh my… oh this is simply splendous! Oh, I am so glad that we took up **SaurusRock625**'s offer to come here!".

Just as **DRAGONDAVE45** had assisted with his animated realm of choice, so did **SaurusRock625**. The cul-de-sac had been left in neglect ever since the show ended in a grand finale, and the place plus the residents there were just milling around. But the Author chose the place to be part of DJ's special project to aid animated areas in getting back on their feet. And also building a residence area in Toon Town for the Eds and their friends plus families to go to just in case.

Eddy was soaking in the cameras flashing at him & the crowd cheering as well. He pulled Ed and Eddy close to him and whispered, "This place is great! So many suckers to scam, so many money to be made! Hahahahahaha!".

Ed smiled in his usual way and stated, "I hope they have buttered toast!".

A voice called out from the limo that made the trio flinch, "ED! EDDY!". The trio looked to see that it was Sarah, Ed's little but volatile sister. Following her were the other residents that made the _Ed, Edd and Eddy_ world: Jonny 2x4 with his companion Plank, Jimmy the retainer-wearing delicate boy & best friend of Sarah, Kevin the cool bike-riding teen, Rolf the immigrant son of a shepherd who is stronger than he looks & Nazz the alluring & sweet fashion girl whom all of the boys in the cul-de-sac love very much! Even the Kanker Sisters were there; Marie, May and Lee! All of them were dressed in their unique best, each showing off their own class and style.

Sarah marched to her brother, grabbed him by the collar and growled out, "Ed, Mom and Dad allowed us to come with **SaurusRock625** to this fancy thing to have a good time! And I will not let you ruin this night for me! Get me!?". Ed ducked down in fear, still scared of his little sister. And from the crowd's point of view, it was actually understanding.

Nazz looked around all over the place and said, "Oh wow! This place is a LOT better than when you see it on the TV!".

Edd put in, "Come on everyone, let's go in and see what kind of surprises await us!". He rushed down the red carpet, anxious to see what kind of amazing things to find in the _House of Mouse_. Eddy yelled at him to wait up, saying that there was scamming to be done. Ed followed after him, saying that he was hoping to eat some buttered toast and gravy. The other characters shook their heads at the antics of the Ed boys, soon following at their own pace towards the dinner theater club.

* * *

The limo that brought the unique characters from the Cartoon Network area soon left, replaced by another limo… but this one had unusual décor on it, such as the hood ornament having the shape of a strange dragon. The passenger side car had the emblem of the words SK in blue, and underneath it was an upside-down triangle with an eye on it. The door opened and stepping forth from the vehicle was… Yugi Motou, which meant the limo belonged to Seto Kaiba & came from the world of _Yu-Gi-oh_!

Little Yugi stepped onto the carpet, dressed in his finest which was provided by Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**. He looked around and stated, "Wow! Again, DJ and Mickey do not go halfway when it comes to anything Disney and Toho!". Ever since the early days of Disney combining with Toho, the expert gamer had been to almost every event. And every time he arrived, he was always surprised by what the duo had often cooked up.

Stepping out of the limo to join him were his friends; Yami Yugi, his dark but good half of his own soul, Joey Wheeler the determined Duelist underdog, Téa Gardner the graceful dancer and above-average Duelist, Tristen Taylor the muscle and self-proclaimed ladies' man, Duke Devillin the confident designer of _Dungeon Dice Monsters_, Ryou Bakura the patient British friend who is now separated from his evil side, Serenity Wheeler the lovely sister of Joey and surprising player of _Duel Monsters_, Mai Valentine the alluring and sharp woman who is girlfriend to Joey & a strong Duelist, Marik Ishtar a former villain now reformed to resume Tomb Keeper duties, Isis Ishtar who is sister of Marik and formidable woman, Odion Ishtar who is adopted brother to both Marik & Isis and is a tricky adversary on the Dueling field, Solomon Motou who is Yugi's grandfather and owner of the _Kame Game Shop_, Mokuba Kaiba who is little brother to Seto Kaiba & a formidable ally despite his small stature… and finally Seto Kaiba, a multi-billionaire and game genius who is second only to Yugi Motou.

All of them were dressed in their finest formal wear, courtesy of Keara who was more than happy to supply her friends with the outfits, materials and accessories necessary for them.

Ryou looked around and stated, "I say, this is most amazing! The number of people here and the way the club looks now… I must admit, Mickey and Pete were correct in letting the Destroians renovate the place.".

Joey and Tristen were excited at seeing the reception they received, Mr. Wheeler grinning wide and proclaiming, "Awww, man! I cannot wait to get in there! I bet the food and drinks are more better than before! I hope they have a buffet line or something like that!". Their excitement was brought back down to earth, thanks to Mai who pulled on Joey's ear with Serenity doing the same to Tristen. Both women told the boys to calm down, showing that they were not to be taken lightly. The duo calmed down, if only a little.

Mokuba looked around and inquired, "I don't see Atemu or Keara anywhere. Where are they?".

Isis answered, "The Pharaoh will be here, but he will be escorting Miss Sjachraelgil. It will be some time before they come.".

Yami put in, "In the meantime, let's all enjoy ourselves and find us a good table for tonight's event.". The others agreed with him, and they all walked in file on the red carpet towards the club. The characters waved to everyone as the crowd cheered loudly and the photographers started to take more shots. The limo drove off, and appearing was another one but this time it held the various villains/villainesses that were part of the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ series such as Maximillon Pegasus, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Bandit Keith and more! And after them, a swirling golden portal appeared… and coming from it were various Duel Monsters! Not a whole lot, but the most recognizable ones such as Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Harpy Lady Sisters, etc.

* * *

Coming up next was the most unusual of vehicles… in the department that it was a simple Jeep vehicle, and it had a small unusual monster riding in the back of it! The ones in the small but sturdy Jeep were the characters from Hanna-Barbera's 1978 animated series _Godzilla_! Stepping forth from the all-terrain vehicle was Capt. Carl Majors, shipmaster of the formidable sea vessel the _Calico_. Next was the lovely, brainy and adventurous Dr. Quinn Darien who was the lead scientist of the team. Following her was Brock Borden, assistant to the crew and also showing a sharp mind similar to Dr. Darien. Next to hop out of the Jeep was little but adventurous Pete Darien, nephew to Quinn.

And the very last being was the tall creature, whose name was Godzooky! He was the small nephew of Godzilla, but different in many ways. For one thing, he had webbed membrane under his arms that gave him the ability to fly & glide! Also he was the above-average human size, not tall like his relation. In addition, he could not breathe fire yet but smoke rings that quickly tired his lungs out. And finally, he spoke in a way that was like a blending of animal and human talk, which was impressive to say the least.

The crew of the _Calico_ were dressed in their finest, even little Godzooky who had a large bow-tie around his neck. Capt. Major put in, "I got to admit Quinn, everyone! This is going to be a night we'll never soon forget!".

Quinn replied, "I hear you on that, Carl! Just look at this! I haven't been this excited for so long! It's incredible!".

Pete exclaimed, "Well, come on than! Let's see what all of this is about! Come on Godzooky, follow us!". The tall monster said something in his native tongue, than followed the crew towards the entrance way with many fans cheering to see vintage cartoon legends. The cameras worked very much in taking pictures of the crew and their tall companion. Godzooky actually enjoyed the attention, hamming it up as he did some poses that got a lot of people laughing in a good way. He was soon dragged by the tail by Pete, showing the kid was stronger than he looked.

* * *

The next group of characters came in the most unusual of vehicles… it was a double-decker bus, the same one used in 1981 Muppets film _**The Great Muppet Caper**_! However, this one was about twice the size of the original one. And instead of the sign showing HAPPINESS HOTEL, it showed the words THE MUPPETS on the sides. And within the large vehicle were the legendary Muppets themselves! Coming on the red carpet first was Kermit the Frog and his lady love, the _Original Diva_, Miss Piggy.

Said diva was dressed in her best, her fashion sense only increased as time passed by. She looked all over the place, soaking in the attention of the paparazzi and declared, "Oh Kermie, this is so amazing! I always feel back in my prime when events like this are thrown! Oh, and the club looks wonderful now! I can only imagine what surprises await us in the _House of Mouse_!".

Kermit replied as he walked by his lady, "I agree with you on that Piggy. Things like this make me remember the classic days, back when we were a hit. Come on, let's go greet Mickey and the others & see what new things await us inside!". The duo made their way on the red carpet, their many fellow Muppet comrades following. Legends like Fozzie the bear, the Great Gonzo with his chicken lady love Camilla, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew & his reluctant assistant Beaker, Pepe the King Prawn, latest member Walter and more! Each Muppet was dressed in their very best… and considering who they were, each was dressed in their own wild & wacky way!

The last to emerge was the hilarious hecklers of legend themselves, Statler and Waldorf! And they had dates! With them were two of the lovely harem dancers that Genie had conjured up in his song _Never Had A Friend Like Me_! The crowd was stunned silly to see two alluring, sexy and beautiful Arabian women… on the arms of two old geezers. Statler looked around and said, "You know, it's always a treat to see DJ and Mickey pull off events like this! I think we need to show them how much we appreciate them in inviting us, and also to DJ was letting us have these two charming beauties as our dates!".

Waldorf laughed and replied, "I know, this is really good! What do you think we should do? Give him and Mickey tickets to the next _Muppet Show_?".

His elderly friend answered, "No! I said we should thank them, not torture them!". The two gave off their famous laugh, the very lovely dancers joining them by giggling. Indeed, Statler and Waldorf felt on top of the world coming to such a reception & holding the arms of two of the most alluring beauties in the Disney realm!

Coming after them was a large blue SUV, one was fit for a large family. On the passenger door was the insignia of a red heart with the initials MB on it. Said door opened up and out came a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes and a soft smile. She wore a purple jacket with a short skirt underneath it, long green & teal striped socks and purple sneakers with pink laces. It was Nanny, the character from the 1984 animated series _Jim Henson's Muppet Babies_!

She went over to open the sliding door, and coming out dressed in their best were the tiny Muppets when they were little! Among them was Skeeter, the athletic twin of Scooter! Nanny closed the van door when all of them leapt out of the van and stated, "Okay kids, now you stay close to me and be on your best behavior while we're here.".

Little Gonzo answered as he clutched his stuffed baby chick doll Camilla, "Okay Nanny! This is going to be great! Right Camilla?". The Muppet Babies were all eager to see what awaited them at the _House of Mouse_, Nanny leading the way while the famous little ones waved to all of the fans & the photographers taking their pictures.

* * *

Another arrival was something completely out of the park for everyone there! Coming up next was a carriage that while large was simple and modest. Inside the horse-drawn vehicle was… the characters from the rare 1994 animated film _**The Princess and the Goblin**_!

Stepping forth was Princess Irene, the sweet & courageous royal eight year-old! Though small, she had a unique beauty in her own right. In her arms was Turnip, her faithful and loyal cat companion. Following her down to the ground was her father, King Papa. And after him was Curdie, a singing mining boy who showed great courage in the face of danger & was a close friend of the princess. Stepping down near the lad were his parents, his father Peter & his wife. Next was Irene's nursemaid Lootie, and following her was the spirit of the princess's great-great grandmother who bore the same name.

All of them were dressed in their best… well, dressed as could be given where they lived but it was still good all the same.

Curdie was in awe at what he was witnessing, seeing something he believed could only exist in one's wildest dreams. He looked all over the place and whispered, "By the Light… this place… this… oh wow… it's so incredible! And huge! It's truly like something out of a dream!".

Irene went to his side, taking his hand and adding, "I agree with you on that, Curdie. This place… they call this a dinner theater club. But to me, it's like a magnificent palace!". Lootie went right to the princess, telling the little lady to stick close to her & her father.

King Papa declared, "Come everyone! Let us see what this grand place has to offer!". The humans and pet feline walked down the red carpet, soon being greeted by Mickey and company. The goblins that were part of the realm they were in were not present… considering that it WAS a music awards show, and given their aversion to singing, it was natural that they did not attend.

* * *

Next to arrive was another horse-drawn carriage. However, this one was wide for a good reason. Stepping onto the red carpet was Snow White and her Prince, followed by Mother Nature herself! On her shoulders were two of Lord Maliss's former minions; a young bat by the name of Batso & an owl by the name of Scowl. Said bird of the night had given up smoking some years ago, and was still around due to kicking the habit. Stepping onto the runway were the Seven Dwarfelles… and their dates, the Seven Dwarves! It seemed that the magically gifted ladies had formed deep friendships with the seven mining men from the Disney realm.

Sleepy was the escort of Moonbeam, Doc arm-in-arm with Muddy, Sneezy holding the hand of Marina, Happy with a blushing Sunburn, Bashful shyly holding onto the hand of the boisterous Critterina, Thunderella was on the shoulders of one fun-loving Dopey… and the most surprising of all was Grumpy with Blossom! All of them were dressed in their finest and ready to make a splash at the _House of Mouse_!

Said dwarfelle of plants/flowers held onto a bouquet of them… the very same bouquet she had managed to catch at Max & Roxanne's wedding! She looked slyly to her date and said, "It really is a pleasure that you're my date for this evening, darling.". Grumpy just did a gruffing/grunting sound, but one could see the blush and slight smile on his face. The lovely little lady had shown great patience around him, and the two were slowly but surely hitting it off well. Not perfect, but well enough that many speculated that wedding bells could be rung in the future!

Of course, Mrs. Rhoda was very pleased & joyful that her small friends had finally found better halves of their own to share their lives with.

Mother Nature stated, "Come on everyone! Let's see what this shindig has to offer! I can feel such creativity and imagination flowing from this place! It'll really help me with my work back home!". The group agreed with the potent deity of nature, following her on the red carpet as the fans cheered at seeing yet more rare special guests coming to the dinner theater club. Following after them was Lord Maliss, who had arrived via his own magical portal.

* * *

Next to make an entrance were the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_… and they did it with style and flash! Coming in was not a land vehicle, but a massive zeppelin! Everyone was in awe as they saw the large flying vehicle in the air, and more so when a beam of light came from the underside of it. Stepping from the light first was Nemo himself, the prince of Slumberland dressed as he was during the royal coronation. On his shoulder was his loyal and feisty friend, the flying squirrel known as Icarus. Following after him was his date, Princess Camille who was also dressed in her royal best. Next was Nemo's father and mother, who were still surprised to learn that their son was prince of another dimension. The four stepped more on the red carpet to make room for the next batch coming down from the zeppelin.

Coming down now was the massive form of the powerful but fun-loving King Morpheus, the royal scepter in his hand as he was still the ruler of Slumberland. Next was Professor Genius, the lanky and well-mannered advisor to the king. Following him was Bon Bon, the clown girl of life and laughter. The last ones were the Goblin Friendly Five; Oompa, Oomp, Oompo, Oompe and Oompy! The light shrunk and soon vanished, but another guest was arriving but in his own way. Coming down from the flying craft was a rather large crow & on his back was another clown yet different from Bon Bon.

It was Flip the clown, riding on his faithful companion Flap the crow! The bird looked like he was going to make a crash landing, many onlookers scrambling to get out of the way. However, it was King Morpheus who saved the day as he used the royal scepter. Besides using its power to ward off evil and nightmares, it was also a useful focusing tool that amplified any kind of spell the holder wielded. The king calmly used his icon of power, the orb glowing a soft white light as a white aura enveloped the crow. The fluttering bird seemed to freeze in mid-air, along with his passenger on his back.

The king shook his head and said, "Hehehehe… eager fellow Flip is. Though I believe he could exercise some self-control and restraint. Especially his bird friend's landing.". He guided the crow downward, setting him gently on the pavement and releasing the locking spell on him and Flip. Everyone who witnessed this was stunned for a moment, then gave a rousing cheer for the ruler of Slumberland!

Flip breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Whew! Thanks for the grab and save, your Kingship! I thought I was a goner there.". He pulled out a cigar and was about to light it… but Icarus flew and took it from him, depositing said item into a nearby trash can before flying back to Nemo.

Said prince shook his head and said, "Flip, no cigars! Remember?". The clown prince of comedy replied that he was trying, but it was hard to break an old, long habit.

Bon Bon exclaimed, "Come on everyone! Let's get to the party! I can already hear a lot of excitement in there, and I want to join in!". The group heeded the words of the cute clown girl and started to make their way to the entrance, cameras flashing and the fans cheering to see the vintage animated stars.

* * *

Next to arrive to the festivities were the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_, a carriage coming in that was elegant and tasteful. The door opened and emerging from it was King Derek and Queen Odette, the duo waving to the crowd as they step on the red carpet. Emerging from the carriage after them were Odette's companions at the time she was a swan. Lumbering out was Speed the turtle, on his shell was Puffin the puffin bird & Jean-Bob the French frog. The blonde beauty looked at everything and stated, "Oh wow… I was told that this place had changed from its old self… but seeing all of this… amazing!".

Her husband Derek smiled and replied, "Well, I believe we'll have the time of our lives here and make some special memories to think on later.". He was a loving man, going up behind her and planting a kiss on her cheek. The couple was very affectionate towards one another, and the crowd was just loving such sweet, true and real love before them. The cameras continued to take pictures, many determined to get snapshots of the tender moment.

Speed looked to his animal friends and asked, "Do you think we'll be able to fit in this place?".

Puffin put forth a confident smile and answered, "Fit in? Ha! My friend, they will welcome us with open arms! We are unique and special like they are, so do not worry my slow friend!".

Jean-Bob spoke, "Speaking of slow, I fear that by the time we get there, the party will already be over. I mean… Speed is on land and only shows his namesake while in the water. So how…?". Odette slowly broke the kiss with her husband, looking down at her animal friends and saying that she had something to fix that.

She bent down, pulling a bag that was latched to her side, and up-ended it to sprinkle the contents on Speed's head. Said body part was covered in blue dust… and then he started to rise off the ground! Three feet to be precise! He gasped in surprise, as did the others.

Odette giggled softly and explained, "It's something I managed to whip up in the castle. Special magic powder that lets you float in the air. Not fly like in zipping around like a bird, but it will make Speed go faster in the air. Give it a try.".

The turtle looked down at this feet, and did a kicking motion with all four legs like he was swimming. And true to Odette's word, he was moving through the air like he was in the water! He tried to go up more, but his limit was indeed just three feet. Speed laughed and thanked his friend, the queen replying that it was no problem. And also that the spell would last until the event was officially done.

Derek spoke, "Well, let's get going now! I hope we can still find a good table in there, and I can't wait to see what this place has!". The group nodded, Odette taking his arm and walking down the red carpet with her man. Speed followed close behind thanks to the new spell cast on him, Puffin and Jean-Bob liking this new mode of transportation.

As they walked on the runway, the carriage they were in moved to bring in another one that was a bit more… flashy than the previous one. Emerging from it were the remaining cast of the characters; Odette's father former King William, former Queen Uberta who was mother to Derek, Bromley the king's best friend & fellow archer, Lord Rogers who was the boyfriend of Uberta, Chamberlain the assistant still to the former queen, Bridget the former underling of evil sorcerer Lord Rothbart, said villain appearing in snazzy fashion & also the three unique girls that appeared in the song _No More Mr. Nice Guy_!

* * *

The next batch of guests were those that belonged to 20th Century Fox, but had been acquired by Disney some time ago. And also that were once part of the Don Bluth series as well!

Coming in first were the characters from _**Anastasia**_, the Russian princess coming in with her fellow character members. Said spirited little lady was seriously being considered to be inducted into the Disney Princess circle, and all that was needed for a formal coronation to make it official.

After them came the beings from _**FernGully, the Last Rainforest**_. Coming in on the red carpet first was the human Zack, followed by his other two fellow humans Tony & Ralph. Flying after them was Crysta, the fairy who was now in charge of FernGully. And after her were more of her kind, among them was Pips the mischievous male pixie, the Beetle Boys that rode on said insects, Magi the elderly fairy who had passed on in the film & given her power and love to her apprentice Crysta and he others… and finally finishing the group was the wacky and loyal Batty Koda, a bat experimented on and was now part-signal receiver.

The next group to come forth after them were the animal characters from the movie _**Once Upon A Forest**_! They arrived in the same manner that Alice and Regina did, via hole that appeared on the ground in front of the red carpet. Emerging from it were these critters; Cornelius the elderly badger who is an inventor & teacher of the Furlings which meant for young ones, Michelle his little niece, Abigail the brave and spirited woodmouse who was the unofficial leader of the group, Edgar the brilliant mole who loved to plan thing & Russell the hedgehog who loved to be in action instead of just sitting around. With them were their families and other characters they met along the way in the adventure in the feature film.

The animals were very nervous and reluctant to enter more thanks to seeing so many humans, but some careful coaxing and assurance by Minnie and Roxanne, who came over to help them out, had the residents of the forest relax a bit more and enter the abode.

Next up were the characters from _**The Pagemaster**_, who had come in via a magical giant book that appeared and opened to reveal said beings who stepped forward. The hero Richard Tyler who had gained courage through his adventures with his companions who were by his side; Adventure the pirate book who loved a good fight, Horror the scared but loyal book & Fantasy the sassy and wise female fairy book. Appearing as well were the novel characters that said boy had crossed in his adventures which was Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde, Captain Ahab & Long John Silver. Emerging as well were his parents, who were now illustrations like their son.

And coming forth was the Pagemaster himself who was also the mysterious Librarian from the feature film.

Next were the characters from the film _**Titan A.E.**_, coming in via spaceship that appeared over the club & beamed down said beings to the red carpet. Coming in first was the main hero human Cale Tucker, his lady love and spirited heroine human Akima, the questionable human Capt. Joseph Korso and many other alien life forms that appeared in the movie. Minus among them were the energy-beings known as Drejs.

Coming in after the extra-terrestrial beings were the characters from the two films _**An American Tail**_ & _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_! They arrived via stagecoach that looked vintage and classic from the days of the Old West. Coming from the vehicle was Fievel Mousekewitzes, dressed in his cowboy duds like he did back in the sequel movie. Following close by were his family; Papa & Mama Mousekewitzes, his older sister Tanya who was in her saloon showgirl outfit but without the makeup and his baby sister that was still in her mama's arms.

Following after them was Tony Toponi the street-wise native of New York City, his lady love Bridgette an Irish-born mouse & big sister figure to Fievel, Honest John an Irish-born politician who loved to drink, Gussie Mausheimer a German-born female socialite mouse who stands for her fellow mice & Henri le Pigeon and his lovely lady birds.

Next after the small characters were the big ones; Tiger the vegetarian cat who is dressed like a sheriff, his lady love the feisty & romantic Miss Kitty who was dressed in her saloon girl outfit & legendary law dog Wylie Burp!

Following after the heroes & heroines were the villains from both movies, whom arrived in another stage coach that looked wild & fiendish. Emerging first was Warren T. Cat who was leader of the Mott Street Maulers which was an all-cat gang that terrorized the mice in New York City with said gang accompanying him, on the cat's shoulder was Digit his cockroach accountant that apparently got zapped by a lot of electrical charges that electricity formed between his antenna, Moe the fat rat who ran the local sweatshops in New York City, the British aristocrat/schemer Cat R. Waul, the zany arachnid henchman of said aristocrat T.R. Chula & some of Waul's thugs accompanied the monocle-wearing cat.

Coming next from a swirling blue time portal were the five dinosaur kids from _**The Land Before Time**_! The crowd was amazed to see yet again vintage Don Bluth characters; Littlefoot the long-neck, Cera the triceratops, Petrie the flyer, cute Ducky the big-mouth & her adopted brother Spike the spike-tail! The guardians of the little ones were reluctant to send their children to the _House of Mouse_, but it was DJ and several other Authors like **GODZILLA1996**, **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and **Kaiju-O Danny** that reassured the adult behemoths that they would look after the little ones for the music awards event.

Next were the beings from the film _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_! Coming down from the sky was a heavenly light, one that filled many who were near it with such warmth and joy it was incredible to them. Arriving first from the pillar of light was Charlie B. Barkin who is a mix of German Shepherd/Border Collie that was brash & confident yet hid a heart of gold when the situation arose, his friend Itchy Itchiford a loyal but very nervous Dachshund, Flo a female Rough Collie with her pups, the Whippit angel Annabelle, Carface Caruthers the sadistic & villainous American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog gang leader, his sidekick the neurotic Schnoodle dog Killer & finally the large and musical King Gator!

Following after the animals were the human characters; the lovely and innocent Anne-Marie who had the ability to talk to ALL animals & her adoptive parent's father Harold and mother Kate. There was one character from the movie that was really not coming… and many knew who it was, one who DESPISED Christmas with a passion & had almost gotten Charlie.

When the light from Heaven vanished, coming in was limo that was long and also a bit gaudy-looking. The passenger door had the insignia of a golden guitar, and when said door opened up… coming from the vehicle was the large rooster known as Chanticleer! It was one of the heroes from the feature film _**Rock-A-Doodle**_! Said crower of the farm and bringing of the sun was in his farm outfit instead of his rock 'n' roll outfit he wore as his alter-ego persona the King. He escorted out from the vehicle his lady love Goldie Pheasant, who was now a former showgirl & wife to Chanti and mother to their children who were with them.

Exiting from the limo were their friends; Patou the Basset Hound who no longer had trouble tying his shoes, Snipes the wise-cracking magpie bird, Peepers the spirited and bold female mouse, Stuey the nervous pig, Minnie Rabbit and others who were from the farm! Coming with them was Edmond in human form, along with his parents mother Dory, father Frank & his two older brothers Scott and Mark.

Following the heroes and heroines from the limo came the villains. Pinky the Southern fox who loved money and golf, his toadie bouncers & Murry the chimpanzee chauffeur. The Grand Duke of Owls and his minions were not arriving… due to the fact that despite the fact that they were nocturnal creatures, bright lights did not agree with them at all in any way.

Next up for the crowd to see was a swarm of fairies, different from the ones that came from Neverland. It was the characters from the animated film _**Thumbelina**_! Leading them was newly crowned said little lady herself, wings as wonderful as could be on her back. By her side was brave, loving and faithful King Cornelius who had searched much & risked much to find her. Following them were the king's parents and subjects, former ruler of the fairies Colbert & his wife Tabitha. Coming out after them were the jitterbugs Gnatty, Li'l Bee and Baby Bug. The last one whom were considered protagonist of the film was Thumbelina's human mother, and on her shoulder was Jacquimo the swallow. Said human arrived in fashion as she came down from the sky, carried by magic produced by the fairies.

As the characters went towards the immense _House of Mouse_, a small earthen hole once again appeared & arriving were the antagonist or minor characters of the film. Popping up first from the molehill was Mr. Mole with his wife former Ms. Fieldmouse. Next up was Hero the reverend rat, Mrs. Rabbit, Mr. Bear, Mr. Fox, Berkeley Beetle and his beetle band, the spicy & hot Spanish singer Mrs. Toad along with her three sons Mozo, Gringo and Grundel Toad.

The hole soon vanished shortly after the animal characters were walking on the red carpet, the last of the animated guests arriving now. This time, it was a small swirling red portal that got everyone's attention. Coming through it were the characters from the film _**The Secret of NIMH**_, the first to arrive and reveal herself was the courageous and caring Mrs. Brisby! Around her neck was the magical item known only as the Stone which was pulsing & glowing. The mother of four had utilized the powerful artifact to open a dimensional portal it would seem.

By her side were her children, ALL of them healthy and strong now. Her firstborn daughter Teresa, her firstborn son & second child Martin, her second son & third child the formerly sick Timothy a.k.a. Timmy & finally the second born daughter & youngest child Cynthia.

Emerging from the portal came the rest of the cast; Auntie Shrew the feisty and protective shew, Jeremy the clumsy but loyal crow with his lady love Miss Right the crow, the elderly but formidable Great Owl, Mr. Ages the cranky but effective mouse doctor, Justin the rat & Captain of the Guard, Nicodemus the aged and wise rat, Jenner the power-hungry and ruthless traitorous rat, Sullivan the reluctant ally of said villain & finally the Council of Rats. Unlike the Grand Duke and his owls, the Great Owl had used his own special kind of magic to reduce the intense glare of the lights. Not getting rid of it, but at least that it did not bother him. In addition, he was simply more resilient than the Duke due to sheer age and experience.

* * *

Next were the various characters from the _Marvel_ universe, the many heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, sidekicks/partners & minor characters that made up the realm where great beings were born! From the animated series _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ all the way to the movie series such as _**Avengers: Endgame**_, the many colorful & unique characters had arrived in interesting fashion.

Following after them were the various beings from the _Star Wars_ realm, from both the movies and animated worlds. The heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, sidekicks/partners, minor characters, aliens and droids were coming in full force. From the original trilogy that first started with the 1977 film _**Star Wars**_, all the way to the current film 2017 film _**The Last Jedi**_. And with the animated series, from the 1985 series _The Ewoks and Droids Adventure Hour_ all the way to 2018 series _Star Wars: Resistance_. This included the Anthology films such as _**Star Wars: Rouge One**_ and _**Solo: A Star Wars Story**_, and the various other specials that had appeared.

* * *

Those particular characters were the last ones to enter the scene. Now it was time for the introduction of the Authors! Again, they were an exception to a certain rule & were allowed to keep their flesh & blood forms.

The first one to arrive was **Rose Spooks**, the female Author dressed in her very best for this occasion. By her side was her escort… the one and only Tigger from _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ animated series! Said bouncy tigger was wearing a bow-tie and was just full of excitement & energy. He bounced around Rose and stated, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! This is going to be so much fun! Oh Rose, I can't wait to see ol' buddy bear and the others! Come on, come on! Let's go in and have some fun!".

The Author giggled and replied, "Hahahahaha! Hold on, Tigger! Hold on! You'll see them soon! Now come to my side, you're my escort remember?". He stopped bouncing, realizing that the young lady was right and went over to take her arm. The two looked at one another, smiled… and bounced on the red carpet towards Mickey and the others! The fans and photographers laughed at the little silly display, the cameras once again going off to capture the innocent moment between Author and Disney character.

The next Author to come forth did it in style and flair all her own. Instead of a vehicle of any kind… a flash of light appeared in the sky, causing everyone to look up and witness something that was to be talked about for many months! In the sky appeared an enormous woman with pale-green skin & blue eyes, her body large enough for all to see throughout the city and beyond the city limits! She wore a very large and elaborate head piece that seemed to be made of gold with a large light-green jewel as the centerpiece. On her back were immense wings that looked to be about the same size as Heisei-era King Ghidorah's wings, golden but covered in lines instead of scales.

What had appeared was the Duel Monster _Creator of Light_, THE most powerful being in the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ dimension! From the jewel came forth a light, and it shot down towards the beginning of the red carpet. From the golden light emerged Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** & her date Pharaoh Atemu! Keara was wearing an elegant amethyst-colored evening gown, one that looked to be VERY well-tailored and custom-made just for her. Around her neck was a necklace that was in the shape of the head of the Duel Monster _The Winged Dragon of Ra_.

Atemu was wearing his Egyptian royal clothing, looking like the rulers of the golden sand did in ages long past. The moment they were revealed, the immense Duel Monster soon vanished in a flash of golden light.

The tri-colored haired young man looked to his date and inquired, "Do you think the crowd liked our entrance, Keara-chan?".

The young Author woman looked to see the gaping faces of the crowd, giggling softly and answering, "I think they were stunned by it, my Pharaoh. Now, let's see what DJ and Mickey have prepared for everyone this time.". The two then started to walk on the red carpet, the fans & paparazzi getting their wits back together before cheering for the spectacular entrance of the duo while getting shots of them.

The next one to come forth was Author **AUNBRIE**, riding in a simple but elegant carriage with his date which was the lovely, intelligent and skilled Princess Elena of Avalor! He helped her down from the vehicle, the exquisite beauty giving her date a warm smile and wink which made him blush. He offered his arm to her, and Elena took it as they walked on the red carpet together. While not as awe-inspiring like Keara's entrance with Atemu, it was still worthy of attention as they got cheers from the crowd and snapping camera shots from the various photographers.

Coming up next was **GODZILLA1996**, coming in via stretched black limo. The young man was dressed in what appeared to be a Dracula outfit that was from a character named Jacob Maximum, who belonged in a game called Assassin's Creed. Needless to say, he gave off a most unique vibe to the crowd. And his escort/date for the night, emerging from the limo with his help, was the potent and vivacious She-Hulk from Marvel's _Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H._! The gorgeous green-skinned woman showed off her white evening dress that was hugging her form tightly, many men in the crowd actually envious of the article of clothing now due to it.

The Author offered his arm to the powerful and quick-witted woman and asked, "Shall we, my dear?". She smiled and took his arm, the two walking down the red carpet like a Marvel Power Couple!

The next to come forth was **Kaiju-O Danny**, arriving in an armored limousine and looking dressed in his best as well. On his arm was Ruby Rose, a character from the anime web series _RWBY_! The two walked down the red carpet together, the fans and photographers amazed to see another unique couple coming to the _House of Mouse_.

After them was Author **Darkness Rissing**, who appeared as a large raven… than transformed back to his normal human form for all to see! The young man was dressed in a classic black suit and tie, with a top hat & long cane that completed his look to make him look like a vintage gentlemen from the classic days. And the moment he appeared, a swirl of green energy appeared by his side… and it soon took form to reveal that it was the Spring Sprite from Disney's _Fantasia 2000_! The mysterious and playful spirit swirled all over the Author, soon clinging to his arm.

He chuckled softly and said, "I'm glad you like my outfit, my dear. You look amazing and alluring as always, o Bringer of Spring and Life. Come, let's go in and see what awaits us!". The pretty spirit girl blushed at her date's choice of words, than the duo walked towards the dinner theater club for all to see.

Next up was Author **SaurusRock625**, in his Namekian Time Patrol Avatar form and alter-ego persona Scargo. He arrived in a flash of white light, leaping out of the portal that he had created with his time abilities. And by his side was Ahsoka Tano, the beautiful and formidable Togruta & former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader.

Ahsoka, now an adult with a curvaceous form that hid that she was deadly as she was beautiful, looked to his date and inquired with a smirk, "Always like to make an entrance, Saurus? You're almost as bad as my Master was back in the day.".

The disguised Author merely smirked and replied, "Hey, he came in with style. I come in with both style and flair, so I actually top Anakin in that department. And… oh! I almost forgot. Hey Sharpstrike, time to come out!".

Another white portal appeared before them… and leaping out for all to see was a Baby Zilla! The crowd gasped in real shock, some actually screaming in surprise at seeing the offspring of the _kaiju_ Zilla! However, the tall monster went to the duo and nuzzled into them. Well, more into Ahsoka who laughed and playfully but gently pushed the large snout away. Scargo smirked and stated, "He always has a soft spot for you, you know that right Tano?".

She replied, "Yeah, yeah. I still can't believe that this little guy imprinted on the both of us when he hatched from that egg you showed to me.". She turned to look at the crowd, and reassured the large group that Sharpstrike was harmless. True to form, the Baby Zilla actually hid behind the Time Patrol Namekian and the Togruta. With the assurance from both beings, the fans and photographers/reporters calmed down by they were still a bit on edge from seeing the small monster.

The two walked with linked arms, with Ahsoka actually getting more closer to him, with Sharpstrike sticking close by them like a dutiful pet would.

After the duo was **King of 2211**, who arrived in a white stretched limo. As the Author revealed himself and displayed to all his formal wear, he held out his hand to help his escort/date out… and it turned to be Black Cat herself! The white-haired master thief and seductress of the highest order in the _Marvel_ universe was his date! She gazed at the crowd, who had gotten back to normal once the Baby Zilla was in the dinner theater club, and many were awestruck to see such a tempting beauty. Black Cat looked to her date and asked with a flirtatious smile, "How does it feel to have the hottest woman in the world on your arm, handsome?".

He chuckled and answered, "I feel like I won the lottery ten times over! Now, let's go inside and see what this place has to offer now that it's been renovated.". The two shared a brief but sweet kiss before walking on the red carpet towards their destination.

Next up was **DRAGONDAVE45**, and on his arm was his wife **Elfire**, the duo arriving in a flash of white-red flames that surprised the crowd very much.

After them was **Japan Boy**, the very Author who had inspired DJ with his own Disney/Toho works that were still up and very much read by many now! He was dressed in his best, showing to all that he was prepared for a formal event of this magnitude! On his arm was the lovely Scottish beauty Merida from Disney-Pixar's 2012 feature film _**Brave**_!

More Authors arrived in their unique ways and with their own dates: **Tiger2014, NaruHinaProductions2014, superkoola, Blue Marvel 0, anime-death-angel, Titanzilla, Kaiju Avenger, Gojira Defender, GUGK, LORD DESTRYUK, ChimaTigon** and many more! More beings from the real reality world had come to see what DJ and Mickey's special event was all about!

* * *

Once the last Author was inside, Mickey turned to the crowd and exclaimed with a smile, "Okay everyone! That is it for the introductions! The rest of the show will be continuing on the inside! The event starts in… wow! In only thirty minutes! So thank you for coming to see everyone coming in! For those that want see the action, you can watch it on the Disney Channel channel! Or for those that have passes, you can come right in! Well, I'll see you all really soon! Bye!". He and the others went back inside, reporters and photographers who had special passes soon starting to crowd the entrance way… but were blocked by Agent Cobra Bubbles & the Red Gargoyle which was now an complete robot designed by David Xanatos.

The red imposing mecha stated, "_**Form a line please and be kind & courteous to others. No shoving, pushing or cutting in line. Those that do this will find their passes revoked.**_". Given how much they had paid for the passes, and how big the event was itself, the ones that did have the red cards made sure to follow the rules. Cobra Bubbles started to inspect each pass one by one, the ones that were legal & legit being allowed in. Those that did had fake passes or tried to sneak in… they were given a quick trip to a deep snow bank, courtesy of the Red Gargoyle who showed surprising strength.

* * *

~Inside the club~

When Mickey and his group went back inside the _House of Mouse_… they were in awe at what was shown before them! The many guests from multiple realms were enjoying themselves immensely in many ways! Even the immense beings that came into the club, who had entered via other means besides the red carpet & had shrunk down a little to accommodate for the other small guests, were liking the new dinner theater club.

Many were at the newly made HoM Souvenir Shop, where one could now buy any kind of memento from the club to bring back to their families or friends back home. The shop was run by the new employee Clara Cluck, the vintage large hen who loved to sing.

All kinds of objects decorated the small but well-stocked store. And for the moment, it all featured Disney/Toho items! There were plushie dolls of Mickey and his friends wearing various costumes that connected them to a Toho _kaiju_. For instance, a plushie of Mickey wore a charcoal-gray suit that if one looked to the back of it bore the Heisei-era dorsal spines of Godzilla! A plushie doll of Minnie having the wings of Showa-era Mothra, Daisy having the unique tri-fin wings of Millennium-era Gigan, Donald wearing a jumpsuit that was identical to Jet Jaguar, Goofy wearing hairy arms that were similar to Legendary-era King Kong's arms & more!

There were shirts that showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia and characters in unique ways, and in various sizes. Such as Ariel, Melody, Cinderella and Tracy as they were back in the first series with Heisei-era Godzilla's head right behind them in the background with his maw slightly open and blue forming like he was going to unleash his famous blue breath. One had Aladdin and Jasmine with their kids being watched over by the tall furry dog-lion hybrid King Caesar. And another showed Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena flanking Hikari Godzilla, a blue light from Heaven shining down on the trio as they were in battle poses. And so much more!

There were also cups and mugs that displayed on them various _kaiju_ pictures, tall clear plastic containers that had the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia on it, and also collectable pins that featured a Disney character with a Toho legend!

Many guests were trying out the Hall of Memories, talking and interacting with hard-light holograms that really acted & spoke like the real deals! A good number of characters were also utilizing the Hall of Possibilities, creating scenarios that varied with onlookers watching said scenarios play out on the sidelines thanks to excellent widescreen monitors.

Some were actually checking out the small _kaiju_ that had come into the dinner theater club. Two particular people were examining Nolene, and that was Kim Possible & her date Benedetto Eustorgio. While Ron found true love in the arms of Yori, Kim also found it in the young Italian-American young man that she had met in Harvard College. The two had met during one Kim's classes, becoming friends which slowly but surely blossomed into something more. Benedetto loved animals, thus wanting to become a zoologist. He wanted to do what he can for animals; to save the ones that were endangered & also record any and all data for extremely endangered ones before they went extinct.

The young man also was an expert in the art of self-defense, specifically for grappling and submission techniques. Mr. Eustorgio had loved watching wrestling, especially women wrestling for VERY obvious reasons. He loved to see submission matches, and soon started to learn about submission techniques from legit teachers in the art of self-defense. This had come in handy when Kim was attacked one time on campus by some unusual thugs, which were henchman hired by Senor Senor Senor at the time. While Kim was about hit-and-run tactics with agile footwork, he actually held his own and managed to disable three of the hired fools with his moves!

This really got her more interested in the young man. While he was dedicated, he had a good sense of humor and stood up for himself rather than just take unnecessary blows from anyone. Be it in the form of words… or when one tried physical force. He also like competition, but also had the sense to know when to lighten up and enjoy life. He also was a Christian, a devoted one but NOT a fanatical one.

Also, he did everything he loved with passion and fire! His studies, being around animals… and of course to his girlfriend, which she REALLY loved when he got like that around her! They didn't go all the way, but the two really knew how to keep the flame alive in their relationship.

He was not perfect, he had his flaws of course. But to Kim, he was just right for her as was Yori was right for Ron Stoppable. In fact, one was wondering when wedding bells would be ringing for either couple!

Benedetto examined Nolene gently and carefully, the Godzillasaurus hatchling liking the calmness that the Italian-American had. He whispered, "Amazing… Princess Amber, your Nolene here is magnificent! You are one blessed little lady to have such an incredible being as your friend!".

Amber had a proud smile on as she replied, "Of course I consider myself blessed, Mr. Eustorgio! Nolene is one sweet Godzillasaurus, and I learned so much about her during her stay with me and my family.". It was true; Amber found out that unmutated Godzillasaurus were easy to identify as male or female due to coloring of both skin and eyes.

Male Godzillasaurus started out charcoal-gray as hatchlings, female Godzillasaurus starting out dark-emerald green. As they got older, the male Godzillsaurus skin would turn from charcoal-gray to an emerald-color in the juvenile state, than to light-brown when reaching adulthood.

Female Godzillasaurus skin would stay an emerald color so it could have them blend more into the jungle to hide them from enemies.

However, males who kept their charcoal-gray coloring were considered rare among their own kind. And also that they seemed to be stronger than their light-brown counterparts. In addition, the eyes of the species would never change. Males eyes were a brown color, females had sea-green colored pupils.

Amber stated, "It seems that you are a good person Mr. Eustorgio since she seems comfortable with you.".

Kim smiled with a good kind of pride welling inside her heart, giving a kiss on the cheek to her beau and replying, "Of course he's a good person. I should know, he is mine after all.". Benedetto smiled, a light blush on his cheeks as he mentally thanked God for guiding him to such an amazing woman.

* * *

A majority of the special guests were sitting down and enjoying immensely food, drink and company! Even Waldorf and Statler, with their dates close by, were sitting in their reserved Balcony seats as they watched the entire area before them. The elderly men would usually make jokes and heckle some of the guests… but not tonight as they were just filled with a kind of special spirit that usually would come during the Christmas holidays. They enjoyed food that was brought to them, drinking vintage wine with their extremely lovely and sexy Arabian beauties.

Danny Fenton and his group had managed to snag a table that gave an excellent view of the stage & of Ember's rock band and the dancers! Currently, she and the _MDRH_ were playing the song _Celebration_ by Madonna. The _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ and the _Electric Mayhem_ had started out the moment the very first set of guests arrived, with Ember & her companions playing _Carol of the Bells_ to the best of their ability! After that, it was a see-saw competition of various songs from the two band names! Christmas and non-Christmas songs and music were exchanged, each group rocking hard but fair.

With each song played, the alluring and beautiful _MDRH_ dancers took to the stage as the podium had been moved to the side for them. Many cheered and clapped to see the four classy, beautiful women on the stage. Many males whistled and cheered to see such breath-taking females… and those that had dates got the back of their heads slapped harshly by said dates.

At the moment, it was _MDRH_'s turn and was now rocking the music & song made famous by the legend Madonna! And a lot of people were getting into it, clapping their hands and moving to the beat! In fact, some of them were dancing near their tables as the hot rhythm of the beat just overtook them. Ember looked towards Danny, giving him a flirty wink during one of the lyrics and a slight wiggle of the hips meant only for him. It made the young man blush a bright red, causing a majority of his group to laugh/giggle at the action while a certain goth teenager was NOT amused.

What everyone did not know, minus a certain Author, was that the whole place for the time being was being monitored by another Destrorian. It was the 'Shadow Spymaster' known as Shadowza, a secretive but loyal OC creation of **LORD DESTYRUK** that was monitoring the whole affair from the darkness. Even though not many villains/villainesses showed up, there was still a possibility that they would do something to spoil the event such as crashing the party in an unorthodox way or plotting from a distance. So the formidable spy was now using the abilities he learned in his trade to make sure that all was well, both outside and inside the _House of Mouse_.

Nearby, DJ was sitting at a table nearby with Claudette by his side, the bubbly blonde beauty latched on his arm with the Hispanic man not minding at all of the closeness. In fact, he enjoyed it immensely! He saw Mickey and the others, yelling at them and waving for them to come over. The legendary mouse and his entourage did so, going to the Author and his lovely date.

P.J. asked, "Hey DJ! Glad to see you and your date enjoying yourselves! I got to ask though… are our tables still available?". He had gotten worried that the tables he and the others chose to sit at earlier were taken, but his fear was unfounded as the young lad pointed to where said areas were at. The tables meant for P.J. and Vanima, Max & Roxanne, Pete and Peg, Pistol and Matt, Daisy and Donald & finally for Mickey and Minnie were all empty. On said tables were white pieces of paper that had in bold red letter words RESERVED FOR with the names of the couples being underneath it. It was also roped off, and no one could move the thick red fuzzy ropes at all or try to get past it in any way.

Pistol let out a sigh and said, "That's good to see! We still have a prime view of the show when it starts!".

DJ stated, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Some of the guests here are recruiting for new members for their Disney/Toho groups!". He explained in detail that certain Authors and characters had taken the liberty of forming Disney/Toho groups that were similar to the famous _Kaiju Supremes_ group. Some were quite specific in the formation of the group and what it stood for. For example, Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** had formed the _Natural Frequencies_ which called forth those with technical skills that could be used to assist the natural world in retaining its beauty or to use their knowledge to safeguard nature. And to dive into Toho legends that were considered vanguards of the planet Earth such as Sanda, Mothra, Battra and even Biollante!

Captain James Hook from _**Peter Pan**_ had formed the group _Vile Villains of Might_, which was a group that was dedicated to the Toho monsters that had a thirst for destruction and devastation. The group members consisted of various bad guys and girls, who discussed on which _kaiju_ was more destructive and would be better suited in their plans to one day utilize them to conquer the Disney realm! Their favorite choice of Toho legend to discuss was Space Godzilla, Hedorah the Smog Monster, Destroyah and King Ghidorah.

Amazingly, Gizmo Gwen from _Sofia the First_ that organized and ran the _Mighty Mecha Machines_. This particular group focused on the mighty machines & mechas that were made in the Toho realm, and also to see if they could build their own inventions based on the objects or beings they admired. The subjects most discussed at said group were the inventions of G-Force, the mighty mechas such as Mecha-King Ghidorah, the various MechaGodzillas & the heroic Jet Jaguar!

The last group that was making itself known tonight was formed by Author **AUNBRIE** and it was called _Kaiju Sociable Sciences_. This particular group focused on the topic on how studying the physiology & biology of the various giant monsters could really benefit mankind in the long run. To utilize science in ways that could help the Toho legends and humans in the long run. Such as studying their habits, their cells, blood… even DNA! But also with a strong, firm ethical resolve to not let scientific inquiries and desires go awry. Said Author himself stated that he knew what barriers/boundaries not to cross. Their discussion about certain _kaijus_ varied; ranging from the toxic monster known as Hedorah which was formed due to a microscopic alien lifeform feeding on the pollutants/waste made by mankind, to those like the Gargantuas with their unique regenerative properties.

Peg said, "Wow! Now this makes things interesting! More group to really bring out the unique mixture of Disney and Toho!". The lovely wife of Pete was a member of the _Kaiju Supremes_, the group going strong and rumored to be most well-knit club in the whole realm of Disney.

Roxanne put in, "I agree with you on that! In fact, I'm thinking of joining a group now! But I can't decide which one!". Indeed, the beautiful and better half of Max was wondering which group she should join. Minus the villainous one, each club held promise.

Pete exclaimed, "Awww, come on! We can talk about that stuff later! Let's get go to our tables and order some food and drink! I'm famished!". After the work they did earlier, along with the greeting, the rather round landlord wanted some substance in his belly.

Donald remarked, "Hold your horses Pete! This place is brand new, even to us! Come on, let's try out some of these new things! I want to give the Hall of Memories a try!". Daisy did admit that she wanted to see how the Hall of Possibilities worked, maybe even do a scenario that she often kept in her imagination.

Mickey was the one that made the decision as he stated, "Okay then, here's the call! We all do what we wish to do, but we get back to our places at 8:25 p.m. So that gives us… ah, twenty minutes! Let's make the best of it before showtime! Okay?". The group saw the wisdom in his decision and agreed to it, even Pete.

The group soon dispersed, going to where they wanted to go. DJ smiled at seeing his friends going to have a good time, turning to his date and giving Claudette a light kiss on the lips. The blonde beauty giggled softly and clung to his arm more, the two enjoying themselves more as they ate the food & drink that they ordered.

* * *

In the Balcony area, Waldorf and Statler looked around to see much joy, laughter and excitement where. The two already had plates of fresh and pipping hot food that was their favorite, and in their hands were glasses of vintage wine that was of their favorite brand. However, they had only a small amount on their glasses as they did not want to go overboard. Beside them were their dates, the Arabian harem dancers enjoying their own meals that they ordered & also the atmosphere the club brought.

Statler put in, "Now this is one amazing shindig! The food, the drink, the entertainment... this **LORD DESTRYUK** guy and his those people of his really went the extra great mile here!".

His elderly friend swallowed a piece of chicken he was eating and replied, "Hey, you get no argument from me on that! In fact, do you think we should ask those Destroian guys to work on the _Muppet Show_ building?".

The tall heckler shook his head and remarked, "Nope, don't think so. I said they did a great job renovating this place, I don't think they can work a miracle with the building those weirdos work in!". The two than did their trademark laughs, clinking their glasses of wine together with one another & their dates. The red-garbed harem dancers giggled and gave a kiss on the cheek to their respective dates.

And now it was proven that a Muppet can change color in the face, the two legendary hecklers sporting healthy red blushes on their cheeks with dark-red lipstick marks showing on them as well.

The fun lasted for some time… until it reached 8:25 p.m., DJ going to the stage with a microphone in hand. He went between Nozomi & Francine, tapping the microphone to get a sound which he did. He cleared his throat and spoke into the mic, getting everyone's attention within the very expansive dinner theater club. Once all eyes were on him, he stated clearly, "Everyone, five minutes until showtime! Better get to your seats and tables, and also for certain someone's to be on stage now please!".

* * *

This got everyone moving quick! Those in the Halls had to eject from their current scenarios or interviews, and those at the little souvenir shop who hadn't paid for their merchandise yet had to put them up & try again later. Mickey and Minnie quickly straightened out their outfits as best they could before going to the stage. The podium was moved back in place while the band members on each side of it went to their own tables that was set aside just for them. Ember was saved a chair with Danny's group, sitting between Dani and Desiree.

Matia, Demetra, Nozomi and Francine had their own tables near the middle stage area, up close. But they urged DJ and his own date Claudette to join them, so they did. The Hispanic lad was now the only male at a table with five gorgeous, classy ladies… many envied him, though he counted himself blessed rather than lucky.

When everyone was situated where they needed to be, especially the three _kaiju_ in the house, the clock struck at precisely 8:30 p.m… the _**2**__**nd**__** Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ officially began!

* * *

Television cameras rolled as the orchestra score _Godzilla Medley_ by Akira Ifukube played. The lights dimmed down the moment the musical score came on, and the screens situated above the stage & in various places all over the club showed the insignia of _Monsters and Magic_. As the song continued, it showed clips from the previous music videos that had won in the last awards event. It specifically showed the parts where the villains/villainesses in the various music videos doing their parts… and when the time came for the JSDF part of the medley to play, the screens changed to show the clips where the heroes/heroines of the music videos coming in to save the day!

A vast majority of the club cheered loudly at this part, and when the song got near the end, the clips showed the good guys and girls plus the _Toho_ legend who assisted them in poses! When the medley ended, the screens showed Heisei-era Godzilla's head… and unleashed his famous blue _Radiation Death Breath_ at the screen! At the exact time this happened, red firework poppers went off on the stage, timing it just right when Godzilla did that! Emerging from the dispersing smoke was Mickey and Minnie Mouse, the audience clapping/cheering/whistling loudly for the ultimate Disney Power Couple!

The duo waved to everyone at their tables, and also high above where the 1st floor was at. Those in their homes or in other places that were watching the live event were recording all of it either on the DVR's or other recording devices. All over the multiple realms/worlds/dimensions/universes, even in the real world… the show was playing for all to see!

Mickey took a microphone on the podium that DJ left behind and stated, "Hello everyone! Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys of all ages, heroes/heroines & villains/villainess… welcome to the _**2**__**nd**__** Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_!". This got another round of applause from all at the club, many wanting to see what music videos had made it to be in the event.

Minnie pulled another portable mic that was within the podium and added, "We're so glad that we can have this event on the very day the _House of Mouse_ is completed and now back in business! Everyone, please give a great big hand of thanks to **LORD DESTYRUK** and his Destroian creations that made ALL of this possible! Please, show them our gratitude!".

Indeed, the club showered the Author and his creations who were with him their gratitude with lots of cheering, clapping and shouting praises to them. Said Author and his OC's soaked in the praise and thanks, waving to all as they stood up so they could be seen. After a few moments, the cheering quieted down and the beings settled back into their seats.

The main mouse of the house stated, "Just like last time, we have picked fifteen music videos from many entrees. These videos had been chosen thanks to voting from voters like you all. So the top fifteen videos will be shown tonight… but it will be up to you, the audience here & out there watching at home or in other places to choose which ones will gain 3rd, 2nd, 1st and the Grand Winner who will receive the appropriate trophies!". He gestured to the curtain behind him, which parted and allowed the audience to see the brilliant statues that would be given to those who had made it. Awe-filled sounds echoed through the club, many hoping that their music videos would be the ones shown & they would receive such wonderful figurines to put on display in their homes. The curtains closed, hiding the trophies from view once more.

His lady love picked up on it, "For those of you watching in the various worlds, you must call in order to vote. The number to our voting services will be shown on screen at the last part of the awards show, with instructions on how to choose the music video of your choice. And for those of you here with us at the club, a keypad will rise up from the tables you are sitting at in front of your chairs. The music videos will be displayed up on the screens located around here with numbers in them, and you will need to push the correct number on the keypad that will indicate your music video of choice. To finalize the voting, press the green button to finish voting. One vote per person, and the ones voting from the other realms will be counted in as well.".

This was good info for the audience, both at the club and those watching all over the various universes.

* * *

Mickey stated, "Before we officially get this underway, I just want to make one more important announcement! Ahem… DJ and I have been making talks with Toho for the past few months, and discovered something interesting. The company's executives have told us that shortly after the 5th Disney/Toho Movie Night two years ago, where we showed 1974 movie _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_, they have been making plans to build their own unique club for their own characters. That's right, Toho has been trying to make a dinner theater club similar to the _House of Mouse_!". This got a powerful murmur pulsing through the audience, both animation and Author beings alike amazed to hear such a juicy tidbit.

The legendary star continued on, "They have been trying to establish their project in secret, wanting to build it ON Monster Island! According to what we were told, they wanted Godzilla and the other giant monsters to be part of the action & hold their own Disney/Toho Movie Nights there as well! And they want to include ALL giant beings including the ones here in the animated world! Kind of like a reverse situation; while we watch Toho movies here, they watch our movies there.". It did get the audience to laugh a little at the concept of Toho characters, especially the _kaiju_, to watch their movies and animated specials.

Mickey pushed forward, "However, they have not been successful due to that they cannot decide on what kind of structure to make. They already have a name for the building, calling it the _Toho Titan Towers_ since they want it to be massive like our own club. But they cannot seem to decide what blueprint to start off with or the materials they need to make it very sturdy. So they finally came forth and asked me and DJ for help in making their project a reality.".

He finished off, "So we called in an expert when it came to _kaiju_ and Toho, and that is Author **laze jovanov**! Believe me, this Author is pretty knowledgeable when it comes to Toho. So he will be leading the project to make the towers a reality. The project is called Toho Towers, so wish him luck in this endeavor please!". The audience clapped loudly, wanting to show their support for said Author in the project he was tasked with.

Minnie said, "If you wish to let him know of your own ideas on what structure to make for the towers, let him know but remember. The final call rests on him. Hopefully he'll be able to come up with something concrete soon for the Toho universe.".

This got many beings imaginations revving up, their own designs and such flooding into their minds as they envisioned the kind of building that would be suitable for ALL of the Toho beings. Especially the giant monsters.

The main mouse of the house than stated, "Now that is taken care of… let the awards show begin with our first entry!".

Minnie took over, "Our first music video features the song _Eternity_ from the movie _**The Swan Princess**_. It was made by Queen Elsa and her husband King Azad, and it features Heisei-era Godzilla along with King Caesar. We hope you enjoy the video! Okay Horace, hit it!".

Up in the _Master Control Room_, Horace gave the O.K. sign and flipped some switches before putting the CD in that contained the video. Mickey and Minnie went off the stage to go to their table nearby, the lights dimming while the screens all around that showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia turned black for a moment. Than it came to life:

* * *

**The scene showed a beach area, with a heavily forested area nearby and the tall, proud North Mountain shown in the distance. It was nighttime, the moon shining full and bright for all to see. The stars were scattered in the velvet-black sky, twinkling like priceless diamonds. Some tiny and small, some medium-sized… and some truly bright as could be! The waves lapped at the land gently, the water looking calm and mysterious. The place was Arendelle, the kingdom that was famous due to having their own elemental ruler… the famous Ice Queen Elsa! The sister of Anna and ruler of the realm had earned the love of her people and last member, now in more control of her natural gift & also looking towards the positive side of things.**

**At the moment, said ruler was walking on the beach… but she was not alone. Keeping her company was Prince Azad, the son of Sultan Aladdin & Sultana Jasmine! And in the waters to their right was the legendary **_**King of the Monsters**_** at his full & real height, Heisei-era Godzilla! And to their left in the forest, also rising up way above the trees for all to see was King Caesar!**

**Ever since the events that took place that caused in **_**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_**, the two had been visiting each other frequently. At first, Azad traveled on Carpet to go all the way from the hot, dry sands of Agrabah to the temperate lands of Arendelle to meet with Elsa. The two had started a tentative, but blossoming relationship. They started to learn about one another; learning each other's names, finding out about the other's strengths and weaknesses, the kind of character that they truly possessed, etc. Azad had a good heart like his father, and also possessed a positive attitude no matter how dark a situation was.**

**He liked to make Elsa laugh, comfort her during the times she was down & also to help her and Anna out whenever the situation arose. Be it light or serious, Azad always wanted to aid his white-haired friend.**

**However, as the relationship started to bloom into something more & full of a good substance, something changed. He actually showed up now but not on Carpet… but with his own fire power!**

**Genie had wanted to help the young prince out when he asked to be given an elemental affinity, just like Elsa did concerning ice. When the big blue dude asked on what kind of element he wanted… Azad requested to have the element of fire! To create flames from his own being, to be at one with it just as Elsa was with ice.**

**The magical being was confused, as he assumed that his mortal companion would want something similar to Elsa's ice gift. Not something completely opposite! When asked why, Azad merely answered, "I believe that opposites attract, and it's more than just with people. Just trust me on this Genie, please.".**

**So it was with that statement that Genie used his magic to make Azad a fire avatar! Still human in a lot of ways, but now changed in a way that heat could not harm him & also that fire would strengthen him. In a way, he was like Elsa now!**

**When he had showed up via flaming rockets with his own hands, this really surprised the queen! And amazingly, their elemental affinities did not clash negatively with one another which was unusual given the extremes of their elements.**

**At first, it was a bit awkward as Azad showed off his gifts with various acrobatic feats. But it was only for Elsa, whenever they were away from the kingdom or from prying eyes. The Ice Queen at first thought that things would change for the worst since he was now a changed being like she was… how wrong she was!**

**Azad's fire powers came in handy on many occasions; such as lighting fires in homes when the nights got too cold, cooking meals whenever a fire could not be made by conventional means, and more! It even can in handy when trying to find bandits that had tried to hide from them whenever they were set out to look for them.**

**As for the giant monsters watching their charges taking their stroll near the water, it was like this. Godzilla had appeared a few days ago, and it still was not clear on how he returned back to the Disney realm! It was the same for King Caesar, as Genie himself had no idea how their Divine Guardian Beast from another universe just appeared. And both at their full power and height!**

**Now the duo were like chaperones now, both watching as their bonded walked together on their date. Truth be told, they did not mind at all for some reason. Godzilla was now acting like the father that Elsa and Anna had lost long ago, actually wanting to see if this Azad human would be worthy to protect and defend his bonded. It was the same for King Caesar, as he was wondering if the Elsa female would be a worthy candidate for his male bonded charge.**

**Elsa and Azad had been dating for nearly three years… and now something was in the air that was going to mark another major change for them!**

**The fiery Prince of the Sand looked at his beloved Ice Queen, holding hands as they walked on the edge between land and sea. He looked up to the moon and said softly, "Nice night out, huh? The full moon… the stars… everything seems so peaceful and quiet here. Even though our two… friends are here.". He gestured to the saurian in the sea & his furry hybrid guardian who stood in the forest.**

**Elsa giggled lightly and answered, "Yes, it is a lovely night. An unusual one for the time being, but a lovely night still. Sigh… Azad… I was wondering about something…".**

**He looked to her and inquired, "Oh? What is it, Snowflake?". It was a loving nickname for her, one that made her blush no matter what. The nickname she gave to him was Sparks on account of his hands sparking to life with fire when he used his new elemental ability.**

**She looked into his eyes and stated, "Well… I was wondering… do you think a long-distance relationship like this will work? I mean, it's been three years… the best years I have had in all my life… and yet… we live so far apart…".**

**Azad nodded and answered, "Yes, we do live far apart. And we also have different customs, different viewpoints… it's amazing that we have come this far. But, I believe I have made a decision that will change all that.". This got Elsa's heart and mind racing, wondering on what exactly he was saying. The negative part of her whispered that he was going to break up with her, and THAT sent her on edge as she did not want him to do such a thing.**

**The son of Aladdin looked at Elsa, seeing the slight fear in her eyes as assumptions started to fill her mind. He then believed that now was the time to do what he planned to do. He took a deep breath, stood up straight… and got down on one knee, making the negative assumptions and fear just flee away like sand grain on a desert wind! Her heart started to beat more strongly, only this time with a hope that actually overflowed her entire being!**

**He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, opening it up to reveal that inside… was a tasteful engagement ring with a pure blue emerald in the center of it in the shape of a snowflake!**

**He looked up at her, right at her eyes which were the window of the soul. And she looked into his, seeing a firm determination that was more so whenever they went out to take care of bandits. He declared, "I believe that I do not want a long-distance relationship… I want a close one, with you by my side for all time. And to share your world with mine for all time. Elsa… will you marry me?".**

**Elsa was just struck dumb for only a moment, Azad rising slowly upward when he saw no answer forthcoming. It came… in the form of Elsa leaping into his arms and shouted YES for all to hear! She started to sob lightly, but it was a happy one as she just felt her world shift once more. A large shift yes… but a positive one she felt with no doubt in her mind. Azad was very much pleased by this answer, hugging the Ice Queen back before gently removing her being for the moment so he could do the next big thing.**

**He put the ring on Elsa's right hand ring finger, the white-haired beauty looking down at the ring. Once it touch her skin, she realized that all of it was truly happening. She thought, 'He's sacrificing so much… staying with his family and kingdom… moving a great distance from all he has known… to be with me…'. It really touched her that he was willing to go the distance with her, in many ways besides simply moving to Arendelle.**

**They embraced again… and a powerful aura started to manifest around them! A white-blue one for Elsa, and a gentle orange-red one from Azad. It was their elemental powers rising up to the surface, both actually pulsing in harmony with one another due to the emotions within both mortals! Music started to rise forth, the world apparently wanted to show its joy as two hearts had finally come together. Not as one just yet, but hopefully soon enough.**

* * *

_I knew that we belonged together,_

_Long before I knew your name._

_And the only thing I longed for..._

_Was a sign to prove you felt the same!_

_Somehow I knew your ever secret,_

_Just from looking in your eyes._

_From the moment I met you,_

_I was thinking of the rest of our lives!_

_Just say to me…_

**The two started to dance with one another, taking it slow at first as they just circled one another while holding each other's hands. Elsa than smiled at her beau, than rose up into the air with her ice power at the ready. Her whole body took on a light aura, and she than flew off with ice sprinkling behind her feet like diamond glitter dust. Azad brought his flame power to the front as well, his feet glowing before he jumped up and the fire erupted from the soles. He followed after Elsa, the duo at a good height with Godzilla and King Caesar watching the display with interest. Elsa laughed lightly before starting to increase her speed just a little, dancing around Azad like a ballerina would. A trail of blue ice and wind followed her movements, graceful and beautiful to see as she wanted to show something special just for him. He stood still and in the middle, watching his beloved dance only for him.**

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time!_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!_

**Elsa looked at Azad as she danced, a warmth and light shining within her eyes that made him smile big time. He then started to twirl and dance with her, but in an opposite direction. He moved and showed his agility and acrobatic grace himself as a flame trail followed his every moments. The two started to twine, twirl and dance with one another but in a way that was like an aerial ballet of sort. A kind that was rare to find, and with their auras slowly but gradually getting stronger as they continued to dance… it would be a sight that neither would forget for all the rest of their days.**

_{ETERNITY!_

_Eternity is on our side!}_

**They soon rose higher into the sky, and their little dance of love and joy was being shown now. The light from the ice and fire woke up people from their slumber, many grumbling as they awakened from their beds. However, the grumbling ceased as gasps of awe filled the town as they saw the spectacular light display in the night sky. At the castle, Anna was awake but her love Kristoff was still sound asleep. Apparently, he was a heavy sleeper. She looked out the window to see the light show, and when the blue-white & red-orange light came together to form a golden halo of light that was comforting to her & also brought a sense of peace with it. She felt her sister and Azad's elemental force, since being around them for so long she could pick up on them easy. A soft smile soon spread on her face, feeling that something incredibly good happened tonight that involved her sister and the Arabian prince she had come to see as a great friend.**

_I'm not afraid to say forever,_

_You have made me feel so sure!_

'_Cause I know its everlasting,_

_And I've never had this feeling before!_

_Keep telling me…_

**Back at the area a distance from the castle walls, Azad and Elsa were still doing their special dance in the sky with one another. Now it was the Ice Queen flying away from the Fiery Prince in hot pursuit! It was a game they often played when they needed to relax and enjoy themselves & their power. Azad grinned as he caught up with Elsa, but she laughed and did a sharp upright turn that sent her more into the heavens. She was just feeling on high, like she was on Cloud Nine… which in this particular case was highly likely. Azad had demolished her fear of him breaking up with her due to distance, customs and a lot more. Even their physical features were different from one's point of view. She as fair-skinned and a year & a half older than Azad, who was a rich brown-tan color & had subtle physical features as well since he came from a different country.**

**But it was actually the differences that made… well, a difference. Just enough to keep things interesting between the two, and their personalities and abilities actually bounced off one another but in a positive way. All in all, it was a mixture of both differences and similarities they held that made them bond together. And now that bond was starting to blossom in a way that was timeless, classic, true, good, real and right. Something they felt would truly last for eternity.**

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time!_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!_

**Azad rose after her, and when he got to the same level as his lady love, she started something new. The Ice Queen started to use her ice power, but coming from her hands now. She started to make some interesting forms of art from her imagination and ability, creating creatures now that Azad had showed her when she visited his realm. She created a roc, a bird whose wings were big enough to blot out the afternoon sun. The bird flew around the area for some time, letting out a screech before exploding into a beautiful shower of ice and snow! Elsa than created a familiar form… which was the wife of Genie, Eden! The alluring woman of Arendelle had a good memory, and also a knack for making things down to very fine detail with her ice creations. Azad laughed at seeing this, but it was in a good way. He then used his fire power, flames erupting from his hands as they twisted like living snakes.**

**The flaming trails soon took form and the shape of Genie himself, the flaming entity seeing Ice-Eden and doing the same eye-popping gag effect whenever he saw her. Said icy beauty winked at her fiery love. It seemed that both creations had the same personalities and actions like the real McCoy's.**

_{ETERNITY!_

_I'll love you for eternity!}_

**The two elemental genies went to one another, twirling and twining together as they rose slightly higher in the sky. The moment they came together and kissed… instead of an explosion of fire and ice like one would expect, a soft, golden glow enveloped them as they seemingly just become one with the light. Like a miniature sun, but giving off a soft glow that was brilliant to witness. This entranced Azad and Elsa as they saw this, than the glow faded and was soon gone. The duo looked to one another, still in the air… but they soon came together to dance really close together, the music of the world still playing and the feelings they had for one another still burning strong. When they touched, the same soft glow that appeared with their elemental genies coming together appeared once more. But it was light and soft… slowly but surely gaining strength as they continued to dance.**

_Caught in the tide…_

_And it brought me to you!_

_Under a spell…_

_And now I know that dreams come true!_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time!_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!_

**They stayed in the air, the duo dancing while giving off quite a light show. They didn't really acknowledge it, for now their thoughts were only focused on one another. Godzilla, King Caesar and the citizens of Arendelle who saw this were entranced by seeing such a sight. From the golden glow came flares of either fire or ice. Plumes of the hot flame rising upward along with pillars of ice crystals. It was truly a marvel to see, two extreme elements working together in harmony. The humans within the castle walls, the Rock Trolls along with their leader Grand Pabbie, the Mountain Trolls within the North Mountain along with their matriarch Lady Benedikta & her apprentice H****å****vard… they all saw the light show. But more than that, they felt the immense positive emotions from even that great a distance that moved them very much. Husbands closed their hands around their wives hands, boyfriends wrapping their arms around their lady loves to pull them close…**

**To them, the light brought them closer together.**

_{ETERNITY!_

_Eternity is on our side!_

_Ohhh yeah!}_

**Elsa was being spun by Azad, their dance work very much impressive. He caught and dipped her, looking into the eyes of his future bride & wife. He saw the devotion and love in the magnificent light blue orbs, sending a tingly sensation through his heart and soul. Anna also felt the same when she saw into the dark eyes of Azad, of her future groom & husband. Pools of black that shined with intense love and dedication, something that made any and all resistance crumble. A quality that made her feel immensely special and grand, a feeling that surpassed the time when she finally felt the family love that had come from Anna long ago when she never gave up on her. When she finally freed herself completely from her own jail of fear.**

**He brought her back up and the two started to dance once more together as the music around them started to reach a crescendo, the very peak of it all as the world wanted to finish things off with a bang concerning them.**

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time!_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!_

**The duo than did flips away from each other, but not too far. Elsa than shaped and formed the ice around herself to shoot into the air… and the frozen water flowed and curved until it formed the shape of Godzilla's head! Said saurian grunted in surprise at seeing the frozen formation. Azad summoned his fiery spirit & the flames rose and moved until it formed the head of King Caesar! The Divine Guardian Beast made a small growl as he too was a bit caught off guard by the act. The head of Godzilla than opened its maw and unleased a brilliant beam of ice like it was the Toho titans' own legendary blue flame!**

**The head of King Caesar's eyes glowed red, and twin beams of intense flames shot out from them as they headed towards the ice beam! The two attacks collided, where it formed a rapidly forming sphere of golden light than exploded to send a pulse of energy all over that actually lit the place up! The pulse of energy actually went downward, and spread on the water and land. Whatever it touched, it suddenly glowed with a golden brilliance that was incredible to see! The **_**kaijus**_** were also touched by the energy, both growling in surprise yet again when they felt full and energized.**

_{ETERNITY!_

_Eternity is on our side!_

_Is on our side!_

_Ooh!}_

**The land that was touched by the golden glow also seemed to be affected like the giant monsters were. Flowers that had been laying dormant waiting for the right conditions suddenly blossomed, trees that didn't look so good due to pests and such inside of them quickly got healthy as said insect pests inside them were ejected out. And when the energy ripple ring went through the valleys, up the mountain and through the castle walls… the various beings living in those areas felt energized as well and healed! Those sick with mild symptoms were quickly alieved of them, those with serious afflictions had said problems weakened. Not gone away, but weakened so that perhaps they could be cured. But most of all… the monsters, animals, trolls and humans felt the love from the energy! The love that they believed came from their Snow Queen and her fiery suitor from the land of Agrabah.**

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time!_

_Till the end of time!_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!_

**Elsa and Azad floated in the air as their constructs faded after the explosion of golden light, the duo flying towards one another and zooming upwards when they grabbed one another in a fierce hug. They spiraled upwards, spinning as they just held one another. Their hearts were pulsing, their feelings racing… their love for one another coursing through every pore in their body for the moment! When they reached a certain peak, the golden glow from before enveloped them… and the two once more became a miniature sun that lit up the sky once more! Godzilla and King Caesar roared loudly… as if acknowledging something.**

_{ETERNITY!_

_Eternity is on our side!_

_Eternity!_

_I'll love you for eternity!_

_Eternity…}_

**As the music of the world started to calm down, so did the lovers as they floated gently & slowly back down to the ground. They embraced one another still, not wanting to let go or to let the feeling they had for one another end just yet. When both their feet touched the sand, they opened their eyes slowly pulled away just slightly to look into the other's face. Elsa and Azad smiled gently at one another, each feeling the subtle yet strong gesture that accompanied said smile. That indeed, they would face the uncertainty of the future together… and with blessings from the High One Above, they would spend the rest of their lives together! In the living world, and in Heaven when the time came.**

**To be as one for all eternity.**

**The glow died and everything seemed to go back to normal. The Ice Queen and Fire Prince seemed to be lost in another's gaze… until that is their moment was interrupted by a call from Godzilla. The two turned to the water to see the saurian looking directly at them, than actually nodding his head at the humans. Elsa was perplexed by the action… until something came into her head that made her eyes widen in surprise. She looked to her bonded and called out, "Godzilla! You… You approve of him? Of Azad?".**

**Amazingly, the **_**King of the Monsters**_** answered in a nod before letting out another roar! Elsa felt his feelings through the special bond they shared, and her heart was swelling with happiness. She looked to her fiancée and exclaimed, "Azad, Godzilla approves of you! I felt it! He acknowledges and approves of you with me!". This surprised the young man greatly, since getting approval from the legendary Toho monster was NO easy feat.**

**He heard a loud growling sound, and the duo turned to see King Caesar. His gaze was at them, and it was through their own special bond that the son of Aladdin felt the hybrid beast also approving of his bonded's choice in a mate. He soon turned to Elsa and stated, "Hey! King Caesar approves of you as well! Heh, both of our guardians approve of us!". Elsa was also glad and honored that she won the approval from someone like King Caesar, which she had been told was a good friend of Godzilla.**

**The white-haired beauty put in, "Well… I hope the others approve. They are in for quite a shock when we tell them. And I bet that your family will be stunned too when they learn of this.".**

**Azad replied, "No doubts there. But I will say this Elsa. I will do all that I can for you, and make sacrifices and changes so that I can really be the man that you can depend on. For the life run of it all.". Elsa was so touched by this, that she just embraced him yet again.**

**Godzilla roared loudly once more to the heavens above, King Caesar doing the same as to declare to all that the couple of Elsa and Azad was truly born on that very night!**

* * *

The lights soon came back on as the screen faded to black before being replaced with a red backdrop that had the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia on it with a Santa cap on it. The entire audience cheered loudly after the music video ended, clapping and whistling heard all around the area! Mickey and Minnie soon came back to the podium, with Minnie stating, "Now that was quite a romantic music video! Everyone, please give it up for the two singers of the song & the main focus of the video! Stand up and take your bows, King Azad and Queen Elsa!".

Said couple stood up, little Janne still being held by her mother. The king and queen of Arendelle waved to everyone, smiles on their faces as they fondly remembered making the music video. The duo looked to one another before sharing a brief but sweet kiss, this getting the cheers to increase in volume and intensity.

Up in the Balcony Seats, Waldorf and Statler were also giving props to the couple, their dates also clapping for the king and queen. The taller elderly heckler put in, "Yeah! That's the way! It's always something to see a good music video, especially about being together forever!".

His short comrade remarked, "Yeah, but I don't think eternity is the best thing to have.".

Statler looked to his friend and asked, "Oh? Why do you say that?".

Waldorf answered, "Because me and you have to spend eternity going to those weirdos shows every week.". Now that got them nodding, once again doing what they do best… and that was to heckle their fellow Muppets however they could.

Down below, King Azad and Queen Elsa soaked in more of the praises before sitting down in their seats. Mickey said, "Alright now, here is music video number two! This little number features the song _Brave Hearts_, and it's from the 1987 movie _**Ernest Goes To Camp**_! This video was made by Author **DJ Rodriguez** and features several iconic Disney and Toho characters. Let's see what this one is all about!".

The audience clapped & cheered loudly once more as the lights dimmed down, the mice going back to their tables as the screens changed to show a black screen. The screens soon came to life:

* * *

**The scene showed a meadow that was near a thick wooded area. However, things did not seem peaceful as the camera soon got closer to show several beings in a large steel cage. It was the characters from **_**The Wuzzles**_**; Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Moosel, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, Crocosaur, Brat and Flizard! They all looked down and out of energy, looking gloomy and sad. The camera panned over to show that they were not alone, as there were several cages of the same size near them.**

**One had six Baby Godzillasaurus's; three males and three females! Another cage held silver and golden Dorats, which were flitting about in a fit! One had even several Baby Zillas in there who also seemed to be drained of energy as they were lying on the ground, breathing shallowly.**

**Two large cages held what could only be described at anthro bears… or to be more precise, Gummi Bears!**

**Miling around near the cages were ogres, towering brutes of muscle that while big on brains… were not quite capable in the mind area. Leading them was a human by the name of Duke Sigmund Igthorn, which indicated that the land that was shown was the kingdom of Dunwyn! Said human had his faithful lackey by his side, a small ogre by the name of Toadwart a.k.a. Toadie. While the little ogre had more of a vocabulary and insight than his larger relations, he was also not that bright.**

**The camera zoomed away a bit to show that within the woods was a large ship… it was the MOTHER time vehicle, a ship that could travel through time & space which was created in the year 2204 by the Futurians!**

**The hatch of ship opened, and a ramp lowered to show five humans walking down it to the ground. However… only two of them were humans, the rest were android creations! The two humans were a man and a woman, both from America. The male looked to be around late 20s, had deep brown hair, black eyes, lightly tan skin & wore a sharp business suit. His name was Rik Rowland.**

**The woman looked to be a year older than her compatriot, having deep purple hair that was long and luxurious. She had fair light skin, purple eyes and also wore a business dress that made her look dominating. Her name was Shantel Tamsen.**

**The androids were made to resemble actors/actresses that existed back in the 20****th**** century. One looked to be like legendary Sean Connery, its android name being OO-7. Another was made to look like actress Sigourney Weaver, its codename A-2. And the last one was made to look like Sylvester Stallone, its name being RB-4.**

**As they walked down the ramp towards Duke Igthorn, Rik asked without looking to Shantel, "How is MOTHER doing? Is she ready for another trip between dimensions and universes?".**

**She answered, "Sad to say, she needs to go back to our time to be refueled and repaired. The experimental engine that was created to travel between universes still needs work. I believe our current stock, and the ones who shall obtain soon, will be enough for our venture. At least for now.".**

**Back in their time, Rik and Shantel were business people rather than members of the Earth Union. They had managed to steal the blueprint plans of MOTHER, the time ship that was used but ultimately destroyed by Godzilla in the 20****th**** century. It was a risky venture, but it did succeed without them being caught. They used the stolen blueprints to not only make another MOTHER ship but to also enhance it as well! They brought on various scientists to change the nature of the vehicle so now instead of merely going through time & space… it could actually leap into other universes and dimensions within said universe!**

**Their ultimate goal was find extremely rare and valuable creatures to sell back in their time, hoping to make a profit on the black market. Creatures that existed not only back in the distant time, but also those from other universes. Managing to acquire three androids that would suit their purposes, they soon left to start their illegal venture.**

**Rik and Shantel's first order of business was to acquire some Dorats. While the small fluffballs were considered pets to the population of Earth back in their time, some were considered rare due to their genetic structuring that enabled their cells to be merged with almost any living being. They managed to steal eight Dorats; four golden males and four silver females. Once they were secured in cages that had been specifically designed to hold & withstand even the most strongest of blows from an android, they loaded them up on MOTHER and traveled in time to acquire more specimens.**

**They had gone back to the very distant past to capture Godzillasaurus hatchlings. After doing research on the original Godzilla in their own universe, they felt that perhaps the un-mutated dinosaurs more would be beneficial for the scientists and military. They would make excellent test subjects for them! They also went ahead to capture some unique specimens that were reported to have appeared in New York City in 1998. Upon arriving, they ordered OO-7, A-2 and RB-4 to capture several of the Baby Zillas from within ****Madison Square Garden**** before it was obliterated by the military.**

**Now came the real test… to travel to another universe!**

**Their ship managed to break through the universal barriers, now within the Disney realm! Once it was confirmed that they were in another place of reality, they continued on their quest to secure more living beings to sell on the black market. They dropped in on the Land of Wuz, a realm that was hidden from the rest of the world. Using the androids once more, they easily captured the citizens of the land. Rik and Shantel could not believe they were seeing fusions of different animals before them, wondering on how it was possible… and also that the beings would bring them BIG bucks back home on the black market!**

**Upon arriving in the realm of Dunwyn, they had run into Duke Igthorn and attempted to capture his ogre troops. However, the crafty disgraced knight had offered a compromise and deal. Instead of taking his troops, he would help them to find & give to them Gummi Bears which are considered more rare and valuable than his own troop race.**

**The duo were skeptical about this, but they did make the deal with him.**

**Thanks to their technology, they managed to locate two Gummi Bear areas… Ursalia and Gummadoon! The former was protected by a very powerful magical spell, but it was shattered thanks to a time-particle plasma beam cannon that punched through the magic! The Gummi Knights rushed in to battle while their sorcerers tried to repair the spell. However, the knights were easily overpowered by the androids & the ogres. The mechanical marvels of the 23****rd**** century quickly disabled and knocked out the sorcerers, but one of them managed to use a spell that sent to citizens of Gummadoon to Gummi Glen.**

**The Gummis at Ursalia didn't have much luck when the invaders came. Though they were rough and tough, easily beating the ogres… they were overwhelmed easily thanks to both the androids & the technology of the Futurians!**

* * *

**A couple of days ago, the ship had stopped in the forest near Gummi Glen, where Duke Igthorn told them that the most valuable of Gummis were in the woods that was close to Castle Dunwyn. They had been searching for the Gummi Bears, but with no luck since the entrances were well-hidden and blocked now. When the citizens of Gummadoon had arrived, telling their fellow Gummis what happened, precautions were taken to make sure that their home was more secure.**

**However, their actions had gained the attention of their ruler King Gregor. Calvin, a young page & squire plus friend to the Gummi Bears of Gummi Glen, had spotted the entire party and reported the entire thing to his king. Princess Calla, and also her visiting friend from a neighboring kingdom named Princess Marie, also heard the news & all were puzzled and stunned by what Calvin had reported. Gregor sent one of his scouts to check it out, the knight coming back in less than two hours to report that Calvin was one-hundred percent correct!**

**The King believed that Igthorn was the real mastermind behind this bizarre event, not the unusual-looking humans with him, and sent out his best knights to take care of them. Among them was Sir Victor Igthorn, brother to Sigmund but a hero rather than a villain. As the knights went to do battle, two boys went to go see the action. One of them was Calvin, who smartly decided to hide & watch the action. Another was a village lad by the name of DJ Rodriguez, who wanted to help the ones that had been imprisoned.**

**Upon arriving, the whole squad of knights were bewildered to see the beings in the cages, not to mention the humans in unusual clothing… and the spaceship sitting in the forest really got to them! However, they remembered the words of their leader and Sir Victor came to the front of the group to demand surrender.**

**Duke refused and told his ogre troops to take out the knights. A clash took place, with armored humans crashing into the lumbering giants! DJ was in the thick of it, not wearing armor but using his speed and agility to outmaneuver and trip up the forces of the evil Igthorn.**

**When they did defeat the brutes, their victory was short-lived when the androids came. OO-7, RB-4 and A-2 easily tore through the metal armor of the humans like wet tissue paper! DJ was the last one standing, and he did his best… but he was beat-up quite badly by the mechanical marvels. They had to retreat, with Calvin coming out of his hiding place to carry DJ back to the castle.**

**Now to the present, everyone was in the Main Hall of the castle. The knights were still wounded, many in cots outside. Only Sir Victor and DJ were inside with the royal members and other higher-ups of the court. The young Rodriguez man was busted up from head to toe, bandages on various parts of his body while his right eye was swollen and black. King Gregor looked to the group and asked, "So… what are we going to do? Our forces are disabled, and even though it's been two days, no word from Igthorn or his lackey Toadie.".**

**Calvin put in, "Your Highness, we need to find a way to free those beings in the cages! If we free them, maybe they'll help us send Igthorn and the others packing.".**

**Unwin, a fellow knight squire but a bully to Calvin, snarled and exclaimed, "Calvin, are you crazy?! We don't even know what will happen if we set those animals free! And those Gummi Bears that were in those cages… who knows what they will do if they escape! Also, we can't get anywhere near them! Those ogres have been guarding them, along with those people who are strong enough to tear right through metal armor!".**

**King Gregor added with sorrow in his tone, "I am afraid that Squire Unwin is right, young Calvin. They seem to be stronger and faster than anything we know, and are capable of containing creatures like the ones Sir Victor and the others saw. I am afraid that there is nothing we can do for them, unless a miracle comes along…". He was fearful that Igthorn would send his forces to the castle, from where they would be no chance for victory. As brave and valiant as he was, even he was a realist and saw that there was little to no chance for victory.**

**Princess Calla, Calvin and Princess Marie were also very worried & started to get down at the ruler's words.**

**However, a familiar voice sounded off, "Don't worry your Majesty, because a miracle has come!". This got Calla, Calvin and Marie very shocked for they knew the voice well.**

* * *

**Coming from the entrance to the Main Hall was… the Gummi Bears of Gummi Glean! At the head was the leader of the troop, Gruffi Gummi. Behind him in order was Grammi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Augustus 'Gusto' Gummi with Artie Deco the toucan on his shoulder, and Chummi Gummi!**

**But what was more amazing was with them were two human women, both of them Japanese and wearing some unusual clothing that was similar to the ones the knights saw. One of them was Emmy Kano, a Futurian like Rik and Shantel! And the other was Miki Saegusa, powerful budding psychic! And around the two were six brightly colored lights… which were fairies!**

**Or more specifically, the pixies from Pixie Hollow! There for all to see was Tinkerbell, Zarina, Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist!**

**The crowd gasped at the sight of the mythical Gummi Bears, while their secret allies were very much stunned to see their friends revealing themselves. King Gregor, Princess Calla and Princess Marie rose up from their thrones, the elderly man demanded, "What the-!? Gummis!? W-Why are you here?! And who are they!?".**

**Gruffi answered, "Greetings your Majesties. My name is Gruffi Gummy, and believe me this was against my own judgement. But… we have come to reveal ourselves so that we can help you.".**

**Unwin picked his jaw off the ground and exclaimed, "You?! Help us?! How?! With magic?!".**

**Grammi replied, "Listen, you hot-headed bully, don't believe everything you read concerning us. Some of can do magic, but we're not entirely magical like genies or leprechauns.". They had been chased by humans in the past during their adventures, and the things the villagers believed Gummis can do was really ridiculously according to her. Sometimes she wondered if humans had too much imaginations in their heads. Also, they were aware of Unwin thanks to Calvin who told them about him. And thus their opinion of the squire was very low.**

**Zummi put in, "That is true. I can do magic, but even I know that my own won't be able to stop Igthorn and those new beings he's with. So I used Great Gummi magic to find us some help, and… well, here they are.". He gestured to the two women before them.**

**Both Japanese women went past the Gummi's, going to the steps that led to the throne and bowed to the royals in their own way. Emmy said, "Greetings, your Royal Ones. My name is Emmy Kano, and this is my friend Miki Saegusa. We are from another universe entirely, the same universe that the others who are with those giant ogres are from.". Now this got the attention of everyone in the hall.**

**Miki picked up, "Also, these fairies here are from a place called Pixie Hollow that is within this world. Meet Tinkerbell, Vidia, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist and Zarina.". Saegusa-san was able to understand the tiny beauties since she was a psychic, and thus could translate for them if need be.**

**Princess Calla replied, "Oh, well hello there. So, you think you can defeat the ones that are causing all of this trouble to the kingdom?".**

**Gruffi answered, "Yes, but we need the help of all of you. If we all work together, we can beat Duke Igthorn and those strange humans.". He and the others made sure that their link to Calla, Calvin and Marie were kept secret. The trio would be in big trouble if it was made known that they knew about the Gummi's existence for a long while.**

**Sir Victor rose up from his seat, groaning as every part of him ached. He stepped forward towards them slowly, showing he was still in considerable pain. He gave them a sad look and said, "Look… while I do appreciate your courage and optimism… the point is that we… we can't beat them. Look at what they did to us, and that was just three of them…".**

**Cubbi exclaimed, "But we got to try! We just can't let those bad guys take our friends and those innocent creatures away! Who knows what they'll do to them! And if they decide to come here instead, than this castle and the homes will be destroyed!". The intruders had started to tear apart the Glen to find them, and it was not a pretty sight.**

**Before anyone could speak up… DJ slammed his hand on the table, the banging sound getting everyone's attention. The young man rose up, wobbling a lot but managing to stand tall despite his injuries. He said, "You know… I believe we do have a chance against them.".**

**Calvin went right between the two princesses and exclaimed, "Yeah! We can! I know we have a chance!".**

**DJ continued, "And send them running back home!".**

**Cubbi and Sunni yelled together, "Yeah!".**

**The Hispanic man put in, "I believe that this will be a wild and crazy thing to go!".**

**Zummi laughed and replied, "Most likely yes!".**

**DJ pushed on, "And I believe it's going to be one to tell and write for the history books!".**

**Princess Calla and Marie were caught up in the infection, strong positive mood and exclaimed at the same time, "Of course!". King Gregor was surprised to see his daughter now coming in, along with her royal friend Marie.**

**He looked at the very assorted and motley crew and asked, "Well than… let me be the first to do this…". He lifted his hand up as best he could high in the air and shouted ME FOR YOU!**

**The princesses, Calvin, the Gummis, Emmy, Miki and the pixies did the same as their hands came up to do the same gesture and replied as one, "AND YOU FOR ME!".**

* * *

_Me and you! We're gonna make it together!_

_Others may fail, we say never!_

'_Cause we got the will and the power to survive!_

**There was now a flurry of activity at the castle, the Gummis and their allies coming together to make the necessary plans they needed. Their first step they needed was to distract the main forces, to keep them occupied while the others freed the beings inside the cages. Once the captives were set free, more than likely they would aid them in defeating their captors. The second step was to disable the androids, which Emmy and Miki says they can cover that part with help from Zummi & his magic. And the final step was to capture the main targets, which were Rik and Shantel. Igthorn was not the main concern, which surprised the king and the others.**

**Zarina and Tinkerbell would handle the inventions and creations of certain things that would aid the group in this endeavor, including enhancing the Gummi Berry Juice that Grammi managed to take with them before leaving Gummi Glen. They would utilizing a catapult that Gregor's own inventors had managed to create after studying the one Igthorn used against them in the past, but to modify it so that it would serve the purpose they needed now.**

_And now… we are united with one voice!_

_Free on the path like a wild horse!_

_Those who would stand in our way must step aside!_

**Sunni treated the wounded knights as best she could, the humans not refusing service at all from a Gummi Bear. DJ helped out as well, despite his injuries & Grammi Gummi's objections to get some rest. He was stubborn as she was, and he did what he could to be of assistance. Even Sir Victor came to their aid, allowing that silver of hope to overcome the pessimistic side that he displayed earlier. King Gregor also did what he could to help. Swords, chainmail, morningstars, lances and crossbows were taken and changed to suit the designs that Tinkerbell and Emmy had made to deal with the enemy.**

**Gruffi Gummi was in his element as he worked on modifying the catapult, tools in hand and really loving to do hard work the Gummi way! Gusto did his own part by painting pictures that displayed Gummis, humans and fairies working side by side & together for a common goal. In his view, something this momentous HAD to be captured for future generations to see!**

_When I have you here beside me,_

_I know the dream we share will guide me!_

_Like an arrow… straight to the mark!_

**Calvin was working underneath a wooden wagon, one of many that were now being used by the innovative/inventive beings. As he hammered in additional planks onto the wagon, he looked up and to his right to see Princess Marie coming to him carrying a large bucket of nails for him to use. The black-haired beauty looked to the squire, giving him a flirty smile and a wink that had him pause in his work and blushing up a storm. She put down the bucket of nails down near his feet so he could have easy access to them, leaving to do some more duties around the Courtyard they were now working in.**

**The brown-haired lad continued to stare at her as she walked away… until a clearing of a throat sounded off to his other side, causing him to turn around to find a VERY annoyed Calla glaring at him. He adopted a nervous look on his face, the blonde princess huffing in jealously and angry before stomping off to help Gruffi on the catapult. Calvin believed he had now walked into a minefield of sort, and he actually wished to be facing the enemy head on instead of being between two princesses.**

_{Brave hearts!_

_Fighting for the right to call them dreamers!_

_Brave hearts!_

_You and me, we are the true believers!_

_Brave hearts!}_

**While all of this was going on, the bad guys were still searching the forest for Gummi Glenn. In addition, OO-7 was checking on the experimental trans-universal/dimension engine that had allowed Rik and Shantel to come to the Disney universe. After some intense calculations, he concluded that the engine's recharge adapter was working slowly due to the unique energy that the item needed in order to traverse from one universe to another. In addition, this put great strain on their time circuits as well. If they had jumped or moved to a different location rather than staying where they were… they would have been stuck in the Disney universe for a VERY long time.**

**Back at Castle Dunwyn, Zarina was hard at work in the large makeshift medieval lab that Zummi and herself set up. The Alchemist-type fairy was doing calculations in her head while gathering the necessary items she needed, while Zummi was going over some spells that he managed to copy from the Great Book before leaving the Glenn. The two were determined to do what they could to even the playing field!**

_Do your time!_

_Cuts like a knife through emotion!_

_Hearts made of stone will break in two!_

_But miracles happen to those who will believe!_

**The catapult and wagons were being turned into armored mobile units, using Gummi ingenuity and know-how to make them move without relying on horses! Zummi and Zarina managed to come up with a magical formula that gave the chainmail covered wagons an edge. Attached to the sides and front were runes that would send an electric current through the outside metal covering, giving anything that touched them that conducted electricity a sharp jolt! It was only good for about five or six charges. After that, the runes would burn themselves out and they would just be armored wagons. However, they did mount the crossbows on each wagon to give it a bit more extra offense and defense boost with the lances attached to the sides like spikes.**

**The catapult was also changed; instead of having the mechanism that launched things out, it was held up high and with the end appearing to be made of glass. Gruffi and Emmy had modified it so that it was like a large magnifying glass… one that utilized Iridessa's skills! What they were… the pixies wanted it to be a surprise for the upcoming battle. Many were still skeptical about the whole affair… but the ones working still believed, and that was enough for them!**

_The past is only a shadow behind us!_

_The future ahead sacred to us!_

_This is the moment that love must take the lead!_

**Twilight soon came, and everyone started to go back to their homes for dinner, to rest & to hit the hay. King Gregor came to get his daughter and her friend Marie to join him for dinner, but he had a bit of a time finding them. He finally found them resting near one of the castle towers… Princess Calla resting on Calvin's left side, Marie on his right. The trio were exhausted after working so hard, light snoring coming from the blessed lad while the ladies did very soft breathing sounds. He smiled a little, shaking his head and chuckling before gently picking up both girls from Calvin's side without waking either of them up.**

**As he left, he failed to notice a certain bear just finishing up his latest portrait. It was Gusto, and had just completed another masterpiece… which as showing the princesses all snuggled up to Calvin, all three asleep. The blue Gummi Bear admired his work and said, "Now that is a masterpiece! I'm certainly keeping this after everything is over! Now, to get me some grub and to hit the hay as well!". He made sure to put his portrait away in a safe place, wondering what the others would think when he did reveal his painting to them.**

_When I have you here beside me,_

_I know the dream we share will guide me!_

_Like an arrow… straight to the mark!_

**Morning came, the sun coming up to greet the land. The inhabitants waking up from dreamland, groggily coming back to reality. However, the sound of a drawbridge coming down filled the air as this started to get a rise more from the slumbering citizens. Many looked out their windows, or came out of their homes in their nightwear to see what was going on. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came back and they saw the creations they helped the others work on were now complete! They had put the finishing touches on them in the night! Now the chainmail-covered wagons and modified catapult rolled out!**

**Gruffi and Calla were operating the larger vehicle as it moved with DJ, King Gregor and Sir Victor on board with them. The rest were operating the four wagons that were now ready for battle! Miki, Emmy, Grammi, Sunni, Cubbi, Zummi, Gruffi, Gusto, Chummy, Marie, Calvin, Sir Victor, King Gregor, DJ and the pixies all went towards the place where the MOTHER ship and the captives were located at!**

_{Brave hearts!_

_Fighting for the right to call them dreamers!_

_Brave hearts!_

_You and me, we are the true believers!_

_Brave hearts!}_

**The group soon reached the place where the ship was still at, the ogres just now waking up with Duke Igthorn among them as he rose from his slumber. The androids were coming out from the ship, fully recharged and ready to search again for the Glenn. DJ looked to Gruffi and asked, "Okay… everything comes down to the plan. You ready?".**

**Gruffi answered, "To get these guys out of our home and rescue our friends and the others… you bet!". Calla also confirmed that she was ready too, King Gregor and Sir Victor also in agreement. DJ nodded, than rose up from the catapult to wave the banner flag of Dunwyn high for the others to see. The operation was now in motion! The time to rescue the others was close at hand! The scene seemingly froze as in dramatic fashion as the music ended.**

* * *

The lights came back on, and the audience was clapping/cheering wildly once more! The screens changed back to what they were before the video had played, Mickey and Minnie coming back on the stage as the dinner theater club was just showing their approval of the music video that had just played. The main mouse of the house exclaimed, "Now that was one interesting music video, wasn't it folks!? Everyone, give it up for the ones who stared in it and played their roles well!".

The spotlights came onto the Wuzzles, Author **DJ Rodriguez** and the characters from the Gummi Bears series! A vast majority of the guests cheered loudly for the ones that had given such a good performance. They all rose from their seats, smiling wide and waving to all as well as taking their bows. Claudette, the _MDRH_ dancers and those that new DJ well were very proud of their friend. He was also pleased, glad that participating in so many Theater Art classes in his youth had finally paid off. He was always a bit of a ham when it came to performing, mostly to get a smile and laugh out of the audience.

After a while, the beings sat back down in their seats and the noise calmed down so that the legendary mice could continue on with their duties. Minnie cleared her throat and said, "Now this next one features a song that was also made in 1987, _I Just Can't Stop Loving You_ that was sung by legendary icon Michael Jackson & Siedah Garrett. The music video was made by Author **Dreams Come True 996** and her companions from the _Danny Phantom_ world! So let us see what they have in store for us with this music video!".

The crowd cheered once more, the lights fading to darkness once more while the mice went back to their table. The screens went black for a moment or two, than came to life:

* * *

**The scene shows at a place that looks to be a middle school facility, where a sign that was over the building showed the words KABOSH MIDDLE SCHOOL. The destination was Amity Park, North Dakota. This particular place was a hotbed of paranormal activity, specifically of the ghostly kind. Specters and spirits of many kind roamed the mortal world in this particular section of the planet, but there were defenders who protected those inhabiting still the mortal coil. One of them was Danny Phantom, a halfa who was half-human & half-ghost. He used to be called Inviso-Bill, but he soon gave his real name to the public. He looked to be around 15 years of age. Some speculated that he was an actual zombie since he was technically half-dead, but seeing in action quickly disproved the theory.**

**The other defenders were the Fenton family, though it was questionable if they were decent defenders since they were VERY eager in their work in catching spirits.**

**But right now, the focus is not on the Fenton family or on Phantom. But on another…**

**At the middle school, a young girl that looked to be around 13 years old with light brown hair that was in a ponytail held in place by a blue headband, fair skin, blue eyes, wearing a gray/red/orange shirt with green jeans & blue sneakers. She was standing at the edge of the Girl's Bathroom on the 2****nd**** floor… with the window open!**

**She looked down at the drop from down below, the wind softly blowing through her hair as her eyes showed a sadness that was deep and penetrating. She took a deep breath, sighed… and walked off of the edge!**

**It would have ended badly, it would have sealed her fate… but someone was nearby to save her! And that was Danny Phantom! The halfa swooped in and caught the mortal little lady, who opened her eyes and they got wide in a mixture of panic, confusion and curiosity.**

**The halfa flew towards the side of the building that was unoccupied, setting himself and the little girl down before yelling, "What was that all about!? You could have gotten yourself killed! Why…?!". He would have ranted on more, but he saw the fear and worry in her eyes as she trembled. He forced himself to calm down, knowing that blowing up was NOT the right answer for the moment.**

**He asked once more, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just… I just got upset to see someone wanting to end her life when she has a lot going for her. Tell me, what is your name?". He was mentally thanking his sister Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton for helping him in some areas concerning psychology, such as helping little children. Though he acted more on instinct than remembering procedures from a book.**

**The little ones was hesitant, showing that she was extremely shy. Danny smiled softly and said, "Maybe we should start over. My name is Danny Phantom. What is yours, please?".**

**After some time, she gathered up her courage and answered, "M-My name is Maria… I just moved here from Poland… I'm new here…".**

**He replied, "Hi Maria. Tell me, is something wrong? What is going on that made you do that, jumping out of a 2****nd**** story building like that? Is something going on at school or at home?". She was very hesitant to tell him, but he was patient. He assured her that he wanted to help her, but couldn't do so without knowing what the problem was first.**

**Maria whispered, "I have been bullied here at school ever since I came here from my homeland… I have no friends… I only have my parents and older sister but… it's just not enough… I… I…". She sniffed, the pain of bringing up her past bullying from others coming forth and bringing tears to her eyes.**

**Danny realized on what she was going through, and could relate. He had been having bully problems at school, but had found Tucker and Sam that helped him through it. Maria had no one, and sadly bullying was done by people who were very influential. That they bribed or forced the authoritive figures to look the other way or drop the matter.**

**He knelt down and brought her into a hug, the young lady sobbing now as the emotional and mental pains were coming in fresh. He whispered as he held her, "There, there… it'll be okay. You want to know something? A secret which helped me some time ago, one that helped me to deal with bullies?". The mortal looked at the halfa, her tears slowing but not ceasing. Danny took out a hanky from his pocket, using it to dry the eyes of Maria.**

**Once he got her attention, he told her, "I found out that bullies like to see their victims down and defeated. So don't give those fools the chance to see you like that. Don't let them get you down, and stand up for yourself. Do you understand?". She nodded her head, shy but feeling that she could trust Phantom. The bell rang, getting their attention as the school day was over and the students leaving the building.**

**He looked to her and said, "Keep your chin up. Things will get better soon for you, that I know and believe. You take care now.". He then slowly faded away, using his invisibility before flying off.**

**Maria was stunned that she had been saved by a genuine superhero. His words did give her some amount of courage, if only a little. Seeing that her fellow students were going home, she made sure to sneak back in with no one noticing her to get her backpack in her locker.**

* * *

**On the way home now, backpack on her back and walking home alone, Maria still felt depressed despite the fact that her life was saved by Danny Phantom. However, she soon ran into her tormentors. It was a blonde-haired boy by the name of Speed Baxter, younger brother to Dash Baxter who was the quarterback for Casper High's Ravens football team. Like his brother, he enjoyed bullying the weak with his posse of three backing him up.**

**He blocked the way of Maria, sneering at her and stating, "Well, if it isn't the foreigner from Europe! What's the matter? Lost your way home and using bread crumbs to find your way back?". He and the other boys with him laughed at their insult and link to a fairy tale. Normally, Maria would have shrunk into herself and stayed quiet. But the words from Phantom came back, prompting her to gain some backbone.**

**She replied, "I am not lost. I am going home, that's all.".**

**Speed was a bit surprised to see his favorite bully target stand up to him like that, and felt a lesson was in order. He went to her quickly, grabbing her backpack and yanking it violently off and away from her! She fell down to the sidewalk with a yelp, looking up to see her tormentor dangling her precious present from her grandparents before they moved to America in such a fashion.**

**The Baxter boy laughed and said, "It seems that you grew a little bit of a spine, girlie! Let me remind you on who you're messing with! Boys, let's see what she's got!". He was about to rip the backpack open… but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing any more action.**

**The pre-teens looked to see that intervening was Danny Fenton, the young man holding the wrist of the Dash's younger brother. The fierce look he gave to the boys stunned them, and also gave hope & like to young Maria. The Fenton lad yanked the backpack out of the hands of the bully, brushing past him and giving it back to Maria, helping her up.**

**Speed regained his wits and exclaimed, "Hey! Do you know who I am?! I'm Speed Baxter, and my big brother Dash will murder you for doing that to me from stopping my fun!".**

**Danny sighed, turning around and looking at the boys with a serious look that froze them in their tracks. He stated, "I know who your brother is, you baboon. And right now, I don't care what he does to me. Just know that this is my friend, and I will defend her. So go ahead, tell your brother. I don't care about what he does. It just shows that he's a weak boy and a fool, and so are you if you're following in his footsteps like this.".**

**This got the five stunned big time. No one talked like that towards the Baxter family, so this threw Speed for a loop big time. He wanted to retort right back… but froze at the intense look Danny was now giving him. One would equate him with a warrior, a person who had gone through many fights and survived them all. Who came out on top, and took no kind of lip or action from those they deemed unworthy or unnecessary.**

**Fenton took a step towards them and said, "Leave. Now.". The four started to backtrack quickly before turning around & running away! Maria was so surprised by this, she was speechless. Danny turned around to her, his face changing to a soft smile that seemed familiar to her. He asked if she was okay, snapping out her trance and little daydream.**

**She answered that she was okay, and also thanked him for saving her backpack. He nodded and said, "Just glad to be of help. And also… want to know the secret on how I stand up to bullies like Dash and his brother?". Maria nodded her head, wanting to know more on how to deal with fools like Speed and Dash.**

**He answered, "Some months ago, I made a friend with a boy named DJ Rodriguez who was visiting Amity Park. Before he went back to his home in San Antonio in Texas, he introduced me to a person named Jesus Christ, who is still changing my life immensely. He showed me that when life tends to get you down, and you don't know who to trust or which way to go… look upward to Him. To Jesus and His Father for the answers, the strength and the courage to move on forward. It is not easy and there are bumps along the way, but we you do put faith in Christ… you become something much more than you could ever hope to be on your own.".**

**Not only did this fascinate Maria, but also provoked her to remembering the teachings as well. She was a Christian too, like her family and sister was before and after the big move. It seemed that the world had forced her to forget… but now an angel named Danny Fenton caused her to remember.**

**Said young man smiled once more at her and said, "Here, I believe this would suit you better than me.". He took from his pocket a small necklace chain, the ornament that normally had a jewel or something on it was a picture of an unusual beast.**

**Maria inspected the necklace & the picture, turning said picture around to find the name ANGUIRUS etched on the back. Danny chuckled kindly and said, "I'm a bit of a Godzilla fan, and Anguirus is one of my favorite monsters. He is not the strongest, biggest or fastest of the other monsters. But he has a tenacity of spirit that separates him from the rest. That he goes in any battle with courage and energy, not backing down from anyone. And after seeing how you handled yourself against Speed like that… I believe this monster best represents you.".**

**She clutched the present tightly to her heart, thanking the Fenton boy immensely. He had really made her day; with his heroic entrance and save, his words of wisdom… and now presenting to her a gift of his favorite giant monster that he equated to her! She really felt like she had died and gone to heaven, a dreamy smile on her face.**

**Danny checked his watch, and saw that he was late in getting to meet up with his friends at ****Nasty Burger****. He asked, "Maria, can you get home safely from here?". She just nodded, saying that it was close by. He nodded his head, walking away and waving to her before running down the sidewalk to get back on track.**

**That was truly a meeting that changed Maria's life forever!**

* * *

**Four months passed from the incident, and things have gotten better for the young lady. Maria had told her family about the incident at school, and to say they were shocked would be an understatement! They were glad that Phantom had saved their little girl, and pleaded with her to NEVER pull a move like that again anywhere! She promised that she would never again attempt a foolish move like suicide. Thanks to her parents and sister, she moved to another middle school that was close to ****Casper High**** which was ****Wendy Goodwitch Middle School****. She made new friends, both at the middle school & at the high school. In addition, she started to once again regain herself in re-reading the Bible that she brought with her from her homeland.**

**At middle school, she befriend a girl her age that had sandy-brown hair with green steaks in it, blue eyes, a light tan skin and freckles on her face. Her name was Honorata, and she was a very feisty one who was protective of any friend she made.**

**At the high school, she found out that her crush Danny Fenton was there which made the move to the new school all the more sweeter. She made friends with Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, Paulina Sanchez, Star Satellite, Valerie Gray… even Kwan from the football team! Paulina, Star and Kwan had been having second thoughts about the so-called A-Listers clique they had formed… especially after hearing what Dash and his brother Speed had done to some students at Maria's old middle school. It was so traumatizing to the victims that they had to go receive serious mental help, and this time the Baxter's family influence would not save them.**

**Dash was kicked off the football team, said teen kicking and screaming himself like a spoiled child. Speed was in the same boat, being kicked off the athletic clubs due to his behavior & getting suspended for a week.**

**Maria had gotten along with the ones at high school, but didn't quite make friends with one Samantha 'Sam' Manson. The goth girl was somewhat suspicious of her every time she was around Danny, and also her attitude & her views also rubbed her the wrong way.**

**Also, the young lady actually got more into Godzilla thanks to Danny. She managed to acquire the Showa-era and Heisei-era films, along with some of the Millennium-era movies! She even started to get some Toho memorabilia to decorate her room with; toys, plushies and more that featured the legendary monsters.**

**She also saw more of Danny Phantom as he dealt with the spooks that came by, but unlike most of the citizens who ran in fear from them… she actually confronted the spirits!**

**It took a lot of time and effort on her part, but she actually got to learn more of the ghosts that usually hung around Amity Park. More specifically, she became friends with Ember, Desiree, Dora, and Kitty! This created some awkward tension at first, but Maria was the one to actually convince Danny to not hurt her new spectral friends. And also to convince Kitty and the others to mellow out with their usual ways, so to speak.**

**And all this time, she never removed the necklace that Danny Fenton gave to her. She always wore it no matter what.**

**Now we turn to the present, where there is the Junior Prom being held at the middle school. Maria was all dressed up, as was her friend Honorata. However, the two of them didn't have any dates. But they didn't want something like that to stop them from having a good time, so they went to the prom anyway. However… they got the surprise of their lives when Danny was at Maria's front door!**

**He was dressed in his best, in a blue tuxedo that actually suited him well due to his eyes, and looked at the stunned young girls. He did a playful bow and asked, "Excuse me, I am looking for two girls that were to be my date for the **_**Wendy Junior Prom**_** event. Do you know where I could find them?". He had a grin on that made them blush, but with Maria her heart melted a little more.**

**Fenton gestured behind him, where the ladies saw that waiting for them was a black stretch limo! And waving to them from the rooftop hatch was Star and Paulina! The passenger door opened to reveal Tucker and Jazz as well! The stunned middle school girls looked to Danny, who grinned and explained, "When we heard from your folks that you didn't have dates and were going to the prom anywhere, we figured to give you a bit of a hand. And to make sure you both arrive in style! Valerie and Kwan couldn't make it due to their jobs, but they send their bests to you two. Sam… well, she said that proms were not here thing. So… are you ready?".**

**His answer was in the form of a squeal and running glomp-tackle that almost knocked the teenage lad over!**

**And true to what Danny said, they arrived in style at the middle school! Danny escorted the two ladies into the building, the other female students in awe at wondering how the two Juniors had managed to snag a high school Sophomore to the dance. The girls and Tucker went into the building, opting to supervise the trio from the sidelines.**

**When dance officially started, it was Honorata that wanted her friend to have the first dance with Danny. Blushing immensely with a shy smile, she looked at him and the young lad said he was honored to do so. When the lights went low and the music came on, the two joined the other couples on the dance floor. The music playing seemed very much right, according to Maria at least. It was the song **_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_** from her favorite legendary icon Michael Jackson & Siedah Garrett! The young girl was a HUGE fan of the 1970s, 80s and 90s music and of certain stars/starlets as well that appeared back in the day.**

* * *

_Each time the wind blows,_

_I hear your voice so I call your name…_

_Whispers in morning, our love is dawning…_

_Heaven's glad you came!_

**As the lyrics floated into the air and the music started to move the people, the ones on and off the dance floor, Maria was looking at her 'date' with dreamy eyes. In her view, the music put her exact feelings into words concerning Danny. She often had daydreams where she had gotten together with Danny, so many romantic scenarios that some if they saw them would consider sappy and cheesy. Not her, for to her it was classic and timeless.**

_You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong…_

_I'm so proud to say I love you!_

_Your love's got me high!_

_I long to get by!_

**Danny looked down at his friend and said, "I noticed that you kept the necklace I gave to you. Some may say it looks a bit weird that a Toho monster is around your neck at a prom… but I would say that makes you unique and cool.". Maria blushed yet again, saying thanks as she kept dancing with Fenton. She admitted that she never took it off for almost anything, and the words that helped her out so much those months ago had remained in her heart and mind. He smiled, saying he was glad to help her out like that. They continued to dance, Maria just lost in the moment & her friend Honorata nearby grinning as she saw her BFF enter what appeared to be Cloud Nine.**

_This time is forever!_

_Love is the answer!_

_I hear your voice now,_

_You are my choice now!_

_The love we bring…_

_Heaven's in my heart at your call!_

_I hear harps and angels sing!_

**As they continued to dance, Danny looked to his female friend and saw that she was having the time of her life at the moment. He sighed, now gathering his courage to show her something… something that he hoped would not end badly. He looked to Maria and said, "Maria… there is something I have been meaning to tell you.". She looked at him curiously and asked on what it was.**

**He whispered, "Well… you know how I seemingly disappear when Phantom is around. Than reappear when he vanishes?". She looked puzzled, than remembered the times when indeed Fenton did vanish and Phantom appeared too… her eyes widened as her brain did the rest in figuring it out. She looked to him… and for a brief moment, his blue eyes turned green before turning back to normal. She let out a soft gasp, seeing that date was also the hero of Amity Park… Danny Phantom!**

_You know how I feel,_

_This thing can't go wrong!_

_I can't live my life without you…_

_I just got hooked on!_

_I feel we belong!_

_My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you!_

**She whispered, "You're… you're the one who saved me…! You're… you're Danny Phantom…! But how…?". He whispered that she would explain to her later, and also to Honorata too. Danny explained that Paulina, Star and Valerie already know. Jazz, Tucker and Sam as well. He was not sure about Kwan just yet. He told her that he only trusted his deepest secret to his closest friends… and now she and Honorata were one of them. This made Maria cry, but in happy tears as she hugged Danny during their dance.**

**She whispered, "Thank you for sharing this with me… and also know… I prefer you over Phantom. I like both, but I prefer the real hero who saved me from Speed. And who took the time to befriend me…". To her, this was THE highlight of her life! And prom just barely started!**

_{I just can't stop loving you!_

_I just can't stop loving you!_

_And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do…_

'_Cause I just can't stop loving you!}_

**Danny smiled as he held her close and said, "Thank you. I knew I could trust you with my secret. Thank you.". The two continued to dance, Maria just lost in both the music, the dancing… and the news she just received. It was true; in her view, Danny Fenton and Phantom maybe one and the same… but it was Fenton that had her heart mostly. Phantom was just merely a bonus, but not in a shallow way. **

**Said young man offered a smile as they continued to move to the music and said, "You know, the change in you is incredible and in just four months. Heh… you really do remind me of Anguirus, having a tenacity to continue onward no matter what.". Maria again blushed at the praise, and also the reference to her 2****nd**** favorite Toho monster. Her 1****st**** place behemoth was Showa-era Mothra and the Twin Fairies that accompanied her.**

_At night when the stars shine,_

_I pray in you I'll find a love so true!_

_When the morning awakes me,_

_Will you come and take me?_

**As they continued on, Maria was having daydreams in her head. In her imagination, she and Danny were older & married. At this particular moment, she felt like the classic Disney ladies from her favorite Disney movies such as Aurora and Ariel. That she found her prince, one who had pierced through the darkness of evil and saved her from a terrible fate.**

_I'll wait for you!_

_You know how I feel…_

_I won't stop until I hear your voice say…_

_I do!_

_I do!_

**In Maria's mind, she was in a beautiful white wedding dress with all her family and friends there at the church, mortal and spirits alike! And waiting at the alter was Danny Fenton, in a sharp tuxedo and looking very princely to her. That they soon exchanged vows with each other, and with both saying I Do… and the two sharing a sweet kiss that would similar to the kisses in the Disney Princess history books!**

_This thing can't go wrong…_

_This feeling so strong!_

_Well…_

_My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you!_

**Danny than pulled her out of her daydreams by twirling her around the dance floor, the other couples on it standing aside as the two seemingly took center stage! Maria was a bit in a daze after coming out of her fantasy, soon focusing on the reality which was her and Fenton on the dance floor.**

_{I just can't stop loving you!_

_I just can't stop loving you!_

_And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do…_

'_Cause I just can't stop loving you!}_

**On the sidelines, Jazz was recording the dance for future posterity. Also it would be good teasing material on her brother later on in the future. She could see that Maria was clearly smitten with her brother, despite being two years younger than he was. It was puppy love, but given time and also effort on both their parts… could blossom into something more. What it became and HOW it came to be would be the critical thing. She hoped to steer Maria wrong, so that her love for Danny would not turn into an unhealthy obsession… like a certain goth girl she knew about that was very stubborn and prideful to just admit something to her brother.**

_We can change all the world tomorrow!_

_We can sing songs of yesterday!_

_I can say hey, farewell to sorrow…_

_This is my life and I want to stay for always!_

_{I just can't stop loving you!_

_I just can't stop loving you!_

_And if I stop, then tell me just what I will do…_

_I just can't stop loving you!_

_I just can't stop loving you!}_

**As the song and music started to slow down and fade, Danny finished it with a small dip to Maria, the two frozen in a pose like that… and the entire student body and the adults that were the chaperones were cheering loudly at such a display! Maria was brought back up, breathing heavily as she looked around to see everyone cheering and clapping… for her and Danny. This was truly the highlight of her life for many reasons; her dreaded past where she was bullied had been conquered completely, permanently laid to rest. She was best friends with Danny, who just shared an incredible secret with her. And now was receiving positive energy from the crowd!**

**For her, this was a dream come true. She looked at Danny and hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over for doing this for her. He replied that it was no problem, than escorted her to the sidelines to where Honorata and the others were at.**

**The night had only just begun! The scene than froze on the spot where Danny was arm in-arm with Maria, than fading to black just like the song was fading as well.**

* * *

When the lights came back on & the screens resumed back to normal… the whole dinner theater club erupted in cheering/whistling/hollering for the music video they just witnessed! Mickey and Minnie came on stage once more, going to the podium as they took gave props to both the video & the ones who starred in them. Minnie spoke up for all to hear, "Everyone, I can say with confidence that was one of the most moving and touching clips I have ever seen! Please everyone, give a warm ovation to Author **Dreams Come True 996** and the others for making such a classic video from a classic song!".

The spotlight came on Dreams and the others, Danny and the ladies smiling as they waved to the crowd & bowed to them, the cheering going on with such energy it was amazing to feel! Jack, Maddie and the others who knew the group and Author well felt very proud for them.

The standing ovation went on for some time, until Mickey raised his hands for everyone to calm down. Once things have settled, along with Dreams and the others, declared, "Well, that is three down… twelve more to go! More music videos for us to see, more fun to be had here at the new _House of Mouse_! We'll be back right after these commercial messages, so stay tuned everyone!".

He soon received the signal that the TV cameras were now off, the commercials from the many sponsors of the event now playing. The bands and dancers quickly went back to their places on the side of the stage, ready to deliver more musical entertainment to all until the show resumed!

Things were REALLY heating up now at the dinner theater club!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… and I mean WHEW! This is, without a doubt… the LONGEST single chapter I have ever made in my entire writing career! Heck, I'm stunned silly for this moment that this went on like so!

Before I say or do anything else, I REALLY want to give praise and honor to the Lord! Jesus, thank you so much again for just being with me! For helping me with my special here! I really wanted to make something big and special since receiving the rejection letters, and this just came to be! And without you God, this NEVER would have come to pass! Thank you so much for giving me the courage, strength, conviction, steadfastness and perseverance for continuing on until the very end! Thank you God, thank you so much!

So three music videos down, twelve more to go! I really do hope to get this entirely finished when December comes! So wish me luck! The rest of the chapters will be smaller than this one, that I assure you! But hopefully the quality will be top-level. I really had to go around and back to previous stories and chapters to make sure that everything was set right here! It was a monotonous work, but it was well worth it in the end!

Also, hope you spot the subtle Easter Eggs I put in here.

To see what **LORD DESTRYUK** put into the newly minted club, check out the Chapter 2 reviews on my _House of Mouse- Top Ten Movie Special_. Also on a minor note, I gave a face to Nanny from _Muppet Babies_ because… well, she just had to have a face for this occasion and I let my imagination take over.

And here are the official members of the _Kaiju Supremes_:

Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Regina, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Belle, Mainard, Alice, Edgard, Dianne, Kathrin, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Azad, Malak, Cinderella, Oliver/Olujimi, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Moana, Princess Calla, Cubbi Gummi, Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber , Princess Eilonwy, Peg Peter, Dani Fenton/Phantom, Ember McLain, Princess Dorathea and Valerie Gray. The Authors also part of the group are **Darkness Rissing, Japan Boy, DRAGONDAVE45, Elfire, SaurusRock625, King of 2211** and **Dreams Come True 996**! If others want to become members of this group, or of the mentioned groups that was shown here, let me know as well.

Also, you can use the music videos here to make stories about them if you wish! You want to make a stories or series on what goes on after the music video ends? Go for it!

One last thing… PLEASE take your time with the reviews here! No hurry, no rush. My friend Dreams says that she often takes notes of things that occurred, using them to gather her thoughts and such before writing down said review. So remember, take your time. Your reviews are worth waiting for, so no rush needed!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

Which would you rather do; create a unique Christmas mini-tree with a Toho monster theme for the tables, or create posters to put up that feature scenes from the previous music videos that were featured in the 1st Disney/Toho music video awards event? And to the questions you answer, please describe either the tree you make or the posters you make as well.

What would your reaction be at seeing the full set of guests walking in on the red carpet? And also the reaction when seeing the insides of the renovated dinner theater club?

What would your first actions be when finally arriving into the _House of Mouse_?

For the first music video, what would your reaction be at seeing Elsa and Azad dancing in the sky? And also seeing both Godzilla and King Caesar approve of their bonded's choice in the other?

For the second music video, what would you reaction be at seeing the beings Rik and Shantel captured? And what would you say after the proposal to take the offense to the invaders?

For the third music video, what would you have done if you saw Maria about to jump? And what kind of Toho monster would you give to her to help her out like how Danny did with Anguirus?

And finally… during the commercial break, what would you be doing?

And here are two optional bonus question: What music request would you give to either the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ or the _Electric Mayhem_ to play during the commercial break? And why? And what kind of building design do you think you would be fine for Project: Toho Towers that would help Author **laze jovanov** and Toho with their vision in making something suitable for the many characters of the Japanese company?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I am back again from my little stay-cation, and I hope that all of you are doing well!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God. Thank you Lord for helping me, not just with this special here but with my life as well! Thank you Jesus for my friends, my family & the many others that are all over the world that appreciate my unique writing! I hope to use the gift of imagination that you have given me well in your name, God! Thank you once again for everything, Jesus Christ!

I am glad of the reception I got from my previous chapters. Granted it was a bit lower in number than I was hoping for… but hey, no biggie for me! Just glad that those who liked it enjoyed it, and let their imaginations soar! I'm not a really big fan of augmented reality and such that are now showing up in books. For me, my imagination is all I need!

Also to Author **LORD DESTRYUK**, the many reviewers and guests thank you and your OC Destroian creations for making the _House of Mouse_ into something more grand & better than before! You have mine and all of the others thanks!

Now to thank those that reviewed! Ahem…

To **cornholio4**: Thank you for the short but honest review! Sad to say however, the _Fairly Oddparents_ will not be featured in my Disney/Toho works. While it did have a good run in the early season, just lost interest with it. Also, Dani already has a flame in her heart. Who is it? Heh… wait and see here!

To **Joe A Ramirez**: Thank you for the short but kind review, my friend! I appreciate it very much! Disney and Toho coming together was the start of many other worlds/realms/dimensions/universes coming together under the dinner theater club to see more of the unique blending of Disney with the gigantic monsters of Toho legend!

To **NeoScriptGenius12**: Thank you for the review as well! And I will do my best to make sure your unique fanfiction is known to all here!

To **Kaiju-O Danny**: Thank you for the review! I honestly don't know about any _Dragonball_ characters or _Inuyasha_ beings coming in one of my specials. As for _Devilman_… I honestly don't know as I have never seen any of the series. But at least I am glad you enjoy my work here! And for that, I am grateful.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Thank you for the honest words in your review, my lady love! And also, I hope that you enjoy this chapter's music video in here! Thank you once again for your review, my lady!

To **SaurusRock625**: Thank you very much for your wonderful review, and for answering my questions like you always do! I hope you are pleased with this chapter, and with the music video that will be shown here!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thank you for your words, my friend! I aim to please in any way I can possible for good fans like you! I hope you and your escort & friends that you have in the club with you enjoy the rest of the evening, and I hope you enjoy the music video that will take place in this chapter! Thank you once more for your words!

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thank you for your short but excellent review! I'm pleased to have made your day by bringing in the characters you suggested in a review in one of my Disney/Toho specials! I hope to hear more from you, your lady love **Elfire** and also from the lovely ghouls from _Monster High_! Also, hope Duncan and those with him also enjoy the benefits of the new dinner theater club!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Ah, immense and kind words from my dear friend! I am sorry to have worried you, but rest assured I am fine. Just been very focused on my story to complete it, which I did & very glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you for the long review, kind words and more! I am glad to have made you produce joyful tears, as they are much better than sad ones. I only hope that you, Danny Fenton and your OC creations continue to like what I put up! And also that your friend also enjoys my work!

To **laze jovanov**: I am glad to have made you speechless like that, my friend! In a good way, I mean! Thank you for answering my questions, giving me your own which I answered honestly and truthfully, and for liking my previous chapter! Hope you read and review more of it!

To **AdventureKing2017**: Thank you for the review, my friend! Thank you! Yes, it was hard work to make this first chapter a reality. But it was all worth it! When you have the passion, conviction and dedication to make something you love a reality, you be like Hercules and go the distance! And also to ask the Lord for help as well! Without Him, this would not have been even possible!

To **GODZILLA1996**: Thank you for the one word that shows how you like my special so far, my friend! I hope to entertain and please a good friend like you in the future with more chapters!

To **LORD DESTRYUK**: Thank you for the review, and the interesting words! It actually helps me with this special, actually! Thank you again! Also, I hope that you check out my special _Danny Phantom_ one-shots and review them, please!

And finally to **Japan Boy**: Ah, the one who inspired me to create my Disney/Toho works through his own stories! I thank you for the review! I am glad you liked it, and also liked the choice of date I gave to you! It was time-consuming and such to look up the many different characters from many different movies/TV series… but it was all worth it!

I would also like to take this opportunity to advertise a friend of mine's story, a unique look on various _kaiju_ in the form of files. It is called _Godzilla: The Monarch Files_ and the Author is **NeoScriptGenius12**. It is actually a very good and unique twist and such on various giant monsters, from the classic Toho series all the way up to today! Worth checking out at the very least!

Again, I want to thank all to those who reviewed. And also hope the best for those who did not review but at least took the time to look at my work.

My physical mailbox was broken into some time ago, but it seems that nothing was taken. Nevertheless, it will be some time until it is repaired. And all mail will be sent to another area which must be picked up at. I hope that my tenth letter to Disney got through, and this time hoping for a positive review. I still believe very much that my Disney/Toho works is something that both companies need very badly. Not necessarily want, but need.

I still request any kind of help in advertising for my _Monsters and Magic_ series, to show to others how unique they are & also that Disney and Toho should at least take the chance to read them. So any kind of help in any way, shape or form would be very much appreciated by me.

On a final note, I hope to clear up one thing. There are only so many things and beings I can put into my stories, and also it takes much time & effort to make sure that things are in place. So I may or may not bring in other beings from other series. I already have enough as is. But if you wish to make your own creation where your fave stars are present in the _House of Mouse_, than go for it!

The one thing I strive to do is not just to entertain readers, but to also inspire them so they can write their own stories. At their own pace & also at their own time. I hope to inspire others with my Disney/Toho works and specials like that.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Godzooky and fellow characters are from the 1978 Hanna-Barbera animated series _Godzilla_.

Baby Zilla is from 1998 feature film _**Godzilla**_. Komodithrax is a _kaiju_ character that is from _Godzilla the Series_, aired on September 1998 and ended on April 2000.

I also do not own any 20th Century Fox animation films such as _**Anastasia**_, _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, _**Once Upon A Forest**_, _**The Pagemaster**_, _**Titan A.E.**_These films have been acquired, along with many others, by Disney. This includes certain Don Bluth films such as _**An American Tail**_, _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, _**The Land Before Time**_, _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Rock-A-Doodle**_, _**Thumbelina**_ and _**The Secret of NIMH**_.

I do not own the characters from _**Happily Ever After**_, as it is owned by the production companies _Filmation Associates_ and _Kel Air Company_. Said movie was distributed by 1ST National Film Corp., released in theaters in 1990 in France & 1993 in the United States. Directed by John Howley, produced by Lou Scheimer.

I do not own the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. They are owned by the production company _Tokyo Movie Shinsha_, distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation in the U.S. The movie was released in Japan in 1989, than in the 1992 in the U.S.A. Directed by Masami Hata, with William Hurtz being co-director. Produced by Yutaka Fujioka.

I do not own the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_. They are owned by the production company _Nest Entertainment_ & _Rich Animation Studios_, distributed by New Line Cinema in North America and Columbia Tristar on the International area. Movie was released in 1992. Directed by Richard Rich, produced by both him & Jared F. Brown.

I do not own the characters from _**The Princess and the Goblin**_. They are owned by the production companies _Pannonia Film Studios_\- **Hungary**, _Sianel 4 Cymru_\- **United Kingdom** and _NHK_\- **Japan**, distributed by Hemdale Communications and J&M Entertainment- **United States**, Entertainment Film Distributors- **United Kingdom** and Budapest Film\- **Hungary**. Movie was released in Japan on December 1990, Hungary on December 1991, United Kingdom on December 1992 & finally the United States on June 1994. Directed by Józef Gémes, produced by Robin Lyons. Based on a fantasy novel of the same name, author being George McDonald.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. Using last names for certain characters that come from said series.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh__ō__nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996 & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

_Firebreather_ is an American CGI film that is based on the comic book series of the same name by _Image Comic Books_. The film was released on November 2010, shown on the channel Cartoon Network. Written by Jim Krieg & directed by Peter Chung. Executive producer was Julia Pistor, production company was Pistor Productions & Cartoon Network Studios.

_Monster High_ is an American fashion doll franchise created by _Mattel_, now a web series along with books, video games & movie specials. The animated web series were created and shown on YouTube. The Executive producer was Audu Paden, original release was on YouTube & YouTube Kids which went from May 2010 to February 2018.

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_ was a Canadian-American television series that was created by Danny Antonucci, aired on Cartoon Network. The series was also written by him, along with many others, and directed by said person. Danny was also the Executive producer, with the production location being in Canada. The production companies were a.k.a. Cartoon, Yeson Animation Studios and Funbag Animation Studios. Distributors were Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Original network was Cartoon Network, aired from January 1999 to November 2009.

_The Muppets_ were created by Jim & Jane Henson, owned by Muppet Studios. Now part of the Disney franchise that features them in shows, movies, film and other media. The band Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem belong to said studios with band members Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Clifford, Janice, Zoot, Lips and Rolf the Dog.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use. To see their info's, look to my previous House of Mouse/Toho specials. The band group Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads consist of Ember McLain, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Pepper Ann & Stitch. They were featured in my special _Max and Roxanne's Wedding- Toho Style_. The four OC characters Demetra, Nozomi, Francine and Matia are Chip Skylark dancers that belong to Author **Dreams Come True 996**.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

The songs used here are as follows:

_At The Beginning_ is from the 1997 animated feature film _**Anastasia**_ that is performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. The movie was directed and produced by Don Bluth & Gary Goldman. Production company was Fox Animation Studios, distributed by 20th Century Fox. The song was a single by both singers featured in the CD album Anastasia: Music from the Motion Picture. It was released on October 1997, recorded by _Sarm West Coast, O'Henry_. Label was from Atlantic Record. Songwriters were Stephen Flaherty & Lynn Ahrens, producer Trevor Horn. The soundtrack album itself was recorded from 1996 to 1997, released on October 1997. Label was also from Atlantic Record, producers being David Newman, Stephen Flaherty & Lynn Ahrens.

_Son of Man_ is from the 1999 animated Disney film _**Tarzan**_ that is performed by Phil Collins. The movie was directed by Kevin Lima and Chris Buck, produced by Bonnie Arnold. Production companies was Walt Disney Pictures & Walt Disney Feature Animation, distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. The song was a single by Phil Collins, recorded in June 1998 and released in February 2000. It was featured in the soundtrack CD album Tarzan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack, recorded from 1998 to 1999 & released in May 1999. It was recorded by _Conway Recording Studios_, _Capital Studios_, _Sony Music Studios_ & _Oceanway Recording_. Label was from Walt Disney Records, producers being Phil Collins & Rob Cavallo.

_K2G_ (Kimi Ni Go) is from the Japanese pop group PUFFY, also known as Puffy AmiYumi. It is featured in the album Nice, released in the United States on August 2003. It was released in Japan on January 2003, and in Canada on August 2003. It was recorded by _The Steakhouse Studio_, _Cello Studios_, _Sony Music Studios, Tokyo_, _Sunset Sound_, _Sub Jersey Studios_, _Vibratorium_, _Mansfield Lodge_, _Andy's House_ and _John's House_. Label was from Epic Records and Sony Music Entertainment, plus from Bar None Records. Producer was Andy Stumer. The song is also featured in the 2003 animated series _Teen Titans_, specifically during the season one episode known as Mad Mod.

_All I Want For Christmas Is You_ is a single sung by Mariah Carey. Songwriters and producers were Mariah Carey & Walter Afanasieff. The single was released in November 1994, recorded at _The Hit Factory_ in New York City, NY on August 1994. The label was by Columbia Records. The single is from the CD album Merry Christmas. It was recorded from December 1993 to August 1994, released on October 1994. The studio that recorded it was _The Hit Factory_, label also by Columbia Records. Producers were Mariah Carey, Walter Afanasieff and Loris Holland.

_Jingle Bell Rock_ is a single that was performed by Bobby Helms. It was released in 1957, recorded on October 1957. Label was by Decca Records, songwriters were Joe Beat & Jim Boothe.

Now, on with the music awards event!)

* * *

Things were really lively at the newly refurbished _House of Mouse_, onlookers passing by the cheerful décor of the dinner theater club taking pictures and such so that they could have something worth remembering in the future. Many animated characters took selfies and poses by the posters that lined the wall on the outside, said posters being scenes from the previous music videos that appeared in the 1st _Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_. Children stood next to the poster that showed their favorite scene from a certain music video, the parents taking pictures of them with it. Many teens and young adults did poses near the red carpet, acting like they were part of the group that had come in earlier. Even the elderly were getting in on the act, some dressed in their vintage formal wear that was the latest style back in their day!

While there was some action going on the outside, a great deal of it was occurring within the club. During the commercials, the place was just alive with activity!

The whole dinner theater club was rocking to the beat of _Jingle Bell Rock_, courtesy of Dr. Teeth and the _Electric Mayhem_. They were playing the music and singing the lyrics in the same way they had done back in their December 1987 television special _A Muppet Family Christmas_, the base at the elevated front stage clearing for the time being to form a dance floor for all to enjoy. The Muppet band was in peak form with this particular song, the lights above flashing to their beat.

Many guests were on the makeshift dance floor now, cutting loose to really enjoy the music video awards event. The Dwarfelles and the Dwarves were moving to the music and the lyrics, along with Mother Nature who used a bit of her wind power to get Grumpy to move his body! Needless to say, it was a funny sight to see as Grumpy tried to get himself under control from the guests of wind that whirled around him & making his body move where it wanted to. It was like seeing a breakdance, only more hilarious! Many of the patrons laughed at seeing this, until Mother Nature relented and snapped her fingers. The winds ceased, and the ever grumpy Dwarf fell down… into the arms of Blossom.

The flower-wearing little lady giggled softly and said, "You did well for a first time dancer, darling. I'm so proud of you!". She laid a soft kiss on his cheek, causing Grumpy to blush immensely and trying to hide it. The various characters who saw this chuckled/giggled at the sight, though a majority of females were making 'awww' sounds as they found the couple quite cute.

Princess Irene was sitting at a table with three other ladies of royalty; Princess Calla & Princess Marie from _The Adventures of the Gummi Bears_ and Princess Eilonwy from _**The Black Cauldron**_. The little princess was in awe at everything that surrounded her, looking this way and that before her eyes settled back to the company with her. She exclaimed, "This place… it's truly marvelous! It's much more grand and breath-taking than even the most wildest of dreams can come up with!".

Calla giggled at the reaction of the brave girl who faced off against the Goblin Prince Froglip and remarked, "Yes, this place is fantastic especially with more people coming in to visit from other realms. I still can't believe that it was all due to DJ's stories and getting Mickey to revive the club all those years ago…".

Irene looked to the blonde girl and asked, "DJ? Oh, you mean the Author right? So he is the one responsible for this?". She was curious on the Hispanic man, whom she saw dancing with his date Claudette on the dance floor nearby, also dancing/playing with some of the Muppet Babies. He was not alone, as Danny & Desiree and Duncan & Jenna were doing the same with them and other little ones that were joining in the fun.

In her view for the moment, the Author from the real world acted more like a child than an adult. Princess Eilonwy replied, "In a way, Irene. You see, he got inspired by a fellow Author by the name of **Japan Boy**. You see, he was in a slump for some time with his story-writing works. It was after reading **Japan Boy's** work that it reignited his flame, his passion for what he loves most since he was a child. And it is in this order; God, Disney and Godzilla. Thanks to reading his friend's stories, it was rekindled and brought back his writing and imaginative spirit to fine form.".

Marie decided to cut in, "After writing his trilogy series, he decided to take a step back and see what else he could do. He was soon inspired by Author **laze jovanov's** work concerning the House of Mouse, and believed that it was time to revive the club but in his own way. He asked Mickey and company to form Disney/Toho Movie Nights, where the dinner theater club would play Toho movies that featured Godzilla and the other giant monsters from the Toho universe.".

As Irene was getting more intrigued and interested in the history of the club's revival and expansion, Calla decided to finish it. She stated, "During the movie nights, he put more emphasis on bringing forth more characters that sadly the world had forgotten long ago. In his view, he wanted to let all of the Disney characters get a chance to shine. Not for them to be forgotten to the hands of time. So as the Disney/Toho Movie Nights continued on, he looked for more ways to expand the club. Both physically and guest-wise, starting to invite other beings from various other worlds. And the rest is history.".

The brown-haired girl was amazed to hear all of this, but a voice from nearby called out, "Yup, but I couldn't have done this without the help of others.". The four young beauties turned to see that DJ was now near their tables, his lovely blonde Bimbette date hugging his side.

The lad from San Antonio put in, "I may have helped to make the _House of Mouse_ revive itself, but it wouldn't have been possible without the help of others. In which I thank God very much for. I couldn't have done this without the support of my fellow Authors, Mickey and his friends who really run this club, the inspiration from others like **Japan Boy** and **laze jovenov** & more! I just did a little on my end, the rest was a collaboration of help from others that really made all of this possible.". At the last part, he gestured with his arms by spreading them out wide. It was his way of showing that all of what was happening now was due to the support and teamwork of everyone.

Princess Irene looked to see her friend Curdie talking with Chanticleer & Robin Hood, the three soon laughing at something they apparently found hilarious. She smiled at seeing her friend looking happy, and amazed to see such characters like the talking rooster & the green-clad fox archer. Her eyes went away from the scene back to DJ and said, "I have to say DJ, you are more humble than one would give you credit for. Sharing such an accomplishment like this with others…".

He smiled and stated, "I only speak the truth in this case, my little lady. I have had a LOT of help in all that I do. From my family, my friends, my fellow Authors… but most importantly from God Himself.". He points upward, indicating where the _**Alpha and Omega**_ resided. He then gave a playful bow to the young women, who giggled and told them to enjoy the fruits of Author **LORD DESTYRUK's** labor, since it was he and his Destroian creations that helped to renovate the club. He then left to go back on the dance floor, his date still hugging close to his being.

Irene looked to her three new friends and said, "I have to say, that is one unique Author.". She then asked if any of them could tell her about the great monsters that she saw earlier from the music videos, and also if they knew anything in general about the Toho legends. Princess Calla and Eilonwy smiled widely, the two members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ started to tell both her & Marie what they knew about the _kaijus_.

Specifically their favorite one… Godzilla!

* * *

While the ladies were talking, another pair of fine females were also in discussion. It was Monique Williams from the _Kim Possible_ and Clawdeen Wolf from _Monster High_! The two fashionistas were among the best in their own respective worlds when it came to style of clothing. Clawdeen looked to her new friend and exclaimed, "Monique, this place is a HOOOOOWWWWWLLLLL! I have never had this much fun in my life! Not even back in my hometown of New Salem! It's incredible!".

The African-American young lady smiled and remarked, "That's what happens when you come to these Disney/Toho events! And also allow DJ and the other Authors to lend a hand when you ask for one.".

The alluring werewolf girl grinned and stated, "I have to say, I was a bit skeptical when **DRAGONEDAVE45** told us that our world would not only get restored by him and several others, but that we would have a new place to stay at Toon Town. But now after seeing what he and DJ did to restore both our realm, and also getting us a new type of residency in the city… we're very grateful to both of them! I mean, look around!".

Monique did indeed look around the place to see the monsters that came from Clawdeen's realm interacting with other the other guests.

Abby Bominable was talking with James P. Sullivan, or Sulley for short as the duo seemingly were greatly enjoying one another's company. In another part of the club nearby, Venus McFlytrap who was the daughter of a male Plant Monster, was talking to Bushroot the duck scientist turned hybrid plant/duck life from _Darkwing Duck_. Headmistress Headless Bloodgood, the one in charge of Monster High School was making animated conversation with the centaurs from Disney's _**Fantasia**_! Yugi Motou and Téa Gardner were talking to Isi Dawndancer & Gigi Grant. Jack Skellington & his lady love Sally were being hugged by a huge fan of theirs which was Skelita Calaveras. And Jane Boolittle talking with Marahute the Great Golden Eagle from _**The Rescuers Down Under**_!

All around, the ghouls and mansters of the _Monster High_ world were interacting with various characters from the Disney & non-Disney worlds… and not being accosted or harassed like they would be Normies, humans with no power, in their own realm!

The fashionista of Middleton looked back to Clawdeen, who grinned and said, "See what I mean? The others are not freaked out about us like in our home, and also that we're having fun in a way that we only thought could happen in our own little circle!".

Monique replied, "Yeah, I see what you mean. But you got to remember this as well Clawdeen. Heh, we're all unique and special in a way that is more like the norm. That's why I'm not freaking out or anything talking to a werewolf, since I have seen crazy things in my own world. You just cool to me, and I like it!". The two shared a friendly smile and a high-five, showing that the _House of Mouse_ brought beings together in much more ways than one.

Clawdeen than asked, "Say, I want to do something for DJ since he has used a lot of his time, energy and money to help us out. Not to mention inviting us to this event! Do you know anything about him that I can show him my gratitude, at least?".

The black-skinned beauty grinned once more and said, "Well, you can always make him a shirt or something that showcases his Disney/Toho ideas. He loves home-made stuff, things made from hand like drawings and such. He feels it has something special that makes it more valuable than any store-brought things. He's a sentimental one, but we like him for that. So if you want to thank him, make him something that brings Disney & Toho together. I made him a shirt that shows the ending of the final scene from the last music video that was made by Mickey and Minnie from the first _kaiju_ music video awards."

The alluring werewolf thought on it, than she smiled and stated, "I think I'll do more than that. I mean, I look around this place… seeing so many characters from so many different worlds/realms/dimensions/universes mingling with one another… and it's all due to Disney & Toho coming together… that it inspires me! In fact, I think I may have a totally brand new fashion line now! And when it's done, DJ and the Authors can be the first to get a set of them!". Indeed, the fashion star of _Monster High_ was soaking in the scenes that were happening all around the club that it was pumping more ideas into her head in making a fashion line that showcased the event happening all around them.

Monique chuckled and replied, "Need some help in that department? I think that perhaps two great minds are better than one in this case.". Clawdeen remarked that she would be honored to be helped by her, a solid friendship forming between Williams and Wolf!

* * *

At a table that was a distance from the dance floor, Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** was sitting down and petting the head of Littlefoot the Long-Neck. Keara asked the small dinosaur, "How do you like this place so far, little one? I hope it is not too overwhelming for you and the others.". The young woman was giving off a gentle aura and calmness despite the chaos that was surrounding them, making Littlefoot trust the human.

He answered, "It is… well, rather noisy and crazy. But it's not all that bad, and also the green food here is really tasty! And it's given so much!". The young dinosaurs had been nervous with so many unusual and strange beings around them, but they had found calm around Keara and Authors like **GODZILLA1996** and **Rose Spooks**. They were also helped to the instant food dispensers which brought forth tasty green leaves & fruit for the group, which they all enjoyed immensely.

Keara heard some squeals of delight from up above, and looked up & a smile bloomed on her face. She spoke, "Heh, Littlefoot. Take a look up. Your friend Petrie is giving his new friends a wild ride, and learning from another friend he made.". The young Apatosaurus looked up, and indeed saw something that would be remembered for quite some time.

His flying friend Petrie was flying high in the air within the dinner theater club, and on his back was Fievel Mousekewitz & Abigail the wood mouse. The young mice were cheering as they flew through the air on their new dinosaur friend, Abigail holding onto the back of her new companion Fievel. Said mouse was blushing slightly, already having a little bit of a schoolboy crush on the tall, brave female mouse he just met. It was more or less like puppy love at this point, so who knows what would come in the future.

Alongside them flew Godzooky, the flying nephew of Godzilla from Hanna-Barbera. On the saurian's back were the kids of the Rescue Rangers; Geegaw, Michelle, Arthur, Lisa, Anna, Bink and the fraternal twin fly siblings Spike & Vanessa!

The flying duo were soaring to the beat coming down from below, Petrie and the little ones laughing in delight as the flying & music just filled their souls with a good kind of feeling that was incredible! Littlefoot smiled and said, "Heh, it's good that Petrie can fly now. And also making some new friends! Though… I never knew that there was a big flier like Godzooky.". The little ones from _**The Land Before Time**_ had been nervous when meeting the nephew of Godzilla, due to him looking like a sharptooth. However, Pete had convinced them that his flying friend didn't eat meat at all. This made them les nervous around him, but again have not seen anything like him that could fly.

Keara giggled softly and said, "Young one, here in this club, you will find and see things that you never even thought possible. Keep an open mind for possibilities, but also be aware too so that you don't get too caught up in it.". Littlefoot nodded, saying that he would & also commenting that she sounded wise like his mother and grandmother. The Author took the compliment well, since she did know the two Apatosaurus as well.

Just then, Cera came on the scene and walked towards the duo. She said, "This place is fantastic! So many different things, so many sights and sounds! It hurts my head a little, but it's okay!".

The Author felt that now was a time to resolve an issue that had been on her mind for some time. She looked to the Three-Horn and said, "Cera, I believe that there is something that is long overdue between you and Littlefoot here.". She and Littlefoot looked in puzzlement to the human, wondering on what she could mean.

Kearitona spoke softly but with a firmness like one from a grandmother, "You said something to Littlefoot about his mother during your trip to the Great Valley. And I believe that you need to apologize to him for what he said, for it was his mother's guidance & directions that helped you all reach said valley. And also since he did come back for you and the others when you separated at the volcanoes, you owe him at least this much.".

Cera and Littlefoot were surprised by the words, the duo remembering what occurred at volcanic mountains during their search for the Great Valley. However, pride was an issue with the Triceratops as she soon showed a defiant face and said, "Nope! I don't owe the long-neck anything! And I won't…".

However, her words ceased at seeing the stern glare from the Author. **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** was many things, but she was also fair, firm and just. Whenever an injustice occurred, no matter how small or large, she would do her best to try and settle the matter. Cera looked into her eyes, feeling like a little hatchling. While technically she still was, but more so after seeing Keara's gaze.

The orange and cream-colored dinosaur looked from her to Littlefoot, seeing the gaze from her friend also getting to her. And a small part of her, the humble and logical kind that was still forming in her mind and heart, told her that indeed she did owe Littlefoot. He could have let her to die against the Pachys that were set on her demise, but he didn't.

Keara's gaze softened slightly and spoke, "Come Cera, set aside your pride and do what is right. It is the Christmas season. It's a time for giving, sharing… and also for putting old wounds heal. So please… do this.".

It was not easy for the proud little one, but she managed to swallow her pride and looked towards her long-neck friend. She said, "Okay, here it goes. Littlefoot, I… I… I'm sorry I called your mom a stupid long-neck. She… She wasn't one… especially after she told you how to find the Great Valley. And… how she… well… raised you to… help others out… despite how they looked…".

Littlefoot was indeed surprised by this, but Keara wore a proud smile. She was very much glad for Cera to finally break past the barriers of her stubbornness and pride. Cera looked to her friend, wondering what he would say or do. Littlefoot put on a small but warm smile… and nudged his head affectionately on her forehead where her frill was at. He said, "Thank you Cera. That apology… it means a lot to me. So… thank you. And I forgive you too.".

The young Triceratops was very much relieved to hear that, and also felt more lighter… better now after saying that. She looked a bit confused on the matter, the Author seeing this and her smile widening a bit more. She giggled and explained, "I see you are looking a bit confused there, young one. Let me put it to you this way. While strength and pride are strong… humility and forgiveness are even stronger. Just remember to not take it lightly, or give in to neither so easily. Try to keep a balance of it at all times, and use your best judgement when the situation calls for it.".

Cera nodded and replied, "Umm… okay. I'll try to remember that. Thank you and… thank you for forgiving me, Littlefoot.". Truly, the Christmas season is the time for miracles!

* * *

Speaking of which, Author **SaurusRock625** was holding a comic book towards the Ed Boys; Ed, Edd, and Eddy. It was a 1st edition comic book that featured the three goofballs and their friends! He smiled widely at trio and said, "Please, please sign my comic book! I am a huge fan of yours and I want something incredible to take back home with me after this!".

Ed smiled goofily and said, "I will sign and become famous!". It seems that the simple-minded but faithful lad was still as funny as ever. He was also grinning & staring at Sharpstrike, the little Zilla that didn't stray far from the Author or Ahsoka. Sarah had tried to ride on the little guy earlier… but said saurian got spooked by her loudness & brashness. She was promptly kicked away like a football thanks to Ahsoka using her Force ability.

Edd put in, "Astonishing! An actual comic about us and our misadventures, and it's a 1st edition to boot! Oh, this is so amazing! And you want us to autograph it for you?! I am truly touched and honors, Mr. Rock625!". Double D still had the neurotic charm and personality that had endeared him to many fans back in the time when he and the others aired for millions to see worldwide.

Eddy however put in, "Yeah, yeah. Big honor and all that stuff. Now, show me the loot and you can have our signatures! One dollar each, and the autographs are all yours!". The short but large-scammer tried to already scam or hustle his way into taking some cash from many of the characters around the place. However, he was either politely rebuffed… or in some cases where he tried to scam some villains like Jafar, was sent flying high in to the air! Ed always caught him and broke his fall. Or rather… Eddy broke Ed's spine upon impact, and Ed's head crushed something internally within his friend upon impact as well.

**SaurusRock625** shook his head in mirth and said, "Heh, things never change when it comes to you three. Okay than, here you go! A five-dollar bill for your autographs! My final offer!". Eddy got dollar signs in his eyes as he took the cash, thus completing the transaction. Ahsoka handed to them a dark red pen, giving it first to Edd. Saurus opened the comic to a blank page that was on the front.

Double D signed first, in his usually near cursive writing. Eddy was next, signing his own name in big and bold print words. And Ed… well… he took the pen with his teeth, since his hands contained plates of buttered toast that he ordered, and wrote his name. It appears that young Ed boy had more skill in writing with his teeth rather than with his hands. Once the signatures were complete, Eddy dragged his cohorts back to the crowd. He whispered to them, "Come on! I bet there are plenty of suckers here we can rip off! Just think of all those jawbreakers were can buy when we get home after this!".

The Author shook his head at the antics of the trio, a small but warm smile on his face. Ahsoka turned to the Sharpstrike and asked, "Ever see a more stranger a trio? I mean, I've met with unique life forms all over the galaxy. You included little guy. But them… I believe it's safe to say THEY are the most strangest beings in the whole place. Don't you agree?".

The baby Zilla nodded his head, which the former Jedi smiled and stroked the top of his head while Saurus looked down in delight at the autographs he just collected.

* * *

While this was going on, a little meeting of sort was going on between Cinderella, Aurora, Star Satellite, Paulina Sanchez and Desiree Gamilia. The blonde beauty from the _Danny Phantom_ series looked to the legendary Disney classic women and asked, "So… do you think it's possible? Can we join?".

Aurora smiled and answered, "I don't see why not? Your friends joined and they are very good members, and friends to us!".

Cinderella added, "But we'll have to make it official AFTER the music awards, perhaps tomorrow or the day after. For you three and Sir Fenton to come to my castle so that a formal introduction can be made. But… I believe you three and Danny will make fine _Kaiju Supreme_ members!". The statement caused the three to form wide smiles on their faces. Star, Paulina and Desiree had asked if they & Danny could join with the Disney/Toho group that had been steadily growing in popularity and such over the years it had been formed! While an official introduction would be made after the tonight's events, it seemed the four were already welcomed into the fold!

Many other characters and guests from the club had gone to the leaders of the various Disney/Toho groups that had just been created now to see if they could join. Those like Sam Manson wanted to join with Keara's _Natural Frequencies_ since she loved nature and wanted to put technology to good use to safeguard it. Not to mention discuss Toho legendary monsters that were a boon to Mother Earth.

Tucker Foley had gone over to Gizmo Gwen to see if he could be part of the _Mighty Mecha Machines_, to be part of a group that discussed and tinkered with inventions/technology. Plus, to dive more into the mighty machines and mechas that emerged from Toho such as MechaGodzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah. And judging from the whoop coming from the young lad, he had been approved by Gwen.

Captain Hook was already getting a gathering of villains underneath his Disney/Toho group banner, the _Vile Villains of Might_ that supported and were dedicated to the many Toho _kaiju_ that wanted the complete domination or destruction of the planet! Not to mention to dig deep into the classic and modern giant monsters that had taken on Godzilla and ALMOST defeated him.

**AUNBRIE** was already getting some beings in asking to being let into his group, the _Kaiju Sociable Sciences_. Among the ones that wanted to become members was Jazz Fenton, the redheaded beauty eager to be part of a Disney/Toho club. His group was dedicated to finding out more about the biology and physiology of the _kaiju_ through science, to study them so that they could be seen as useful to humankind. But also to keep intact strong moral and ethical boundaries/barriers that were put up for good reason.

And the Author felt that having someone that knew the mind well, like Danny's older sister, would be a great asset on all levels to try and get to know the giant monsters on a more personal/socialable level. Jazz was very much excited, as her cries of joy were apparent. It seemed that she wanted to be the first to really try and get to know the behemoths like Godzilla, Baragon, and more without the use of psychic powers like how Miki Saegusa did in connecting with them. Also to be part of a group, so that she herself could expand her own social skills.

Soon the music was over, and it was the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ turn to rock!

However, Horace Horsecollar told Mickey some news through his earpiece that would have ended it. He contacted his boss through said piece and said, "_Boss, the cameras are about to come on soon! The show will begin in just a minute or two!_". Normally, Mickey would be telling this to Ember and her band, and that would mean they would be forced to halt their song & music. However… he was filled with joyful, Christmas spirit that was overflowing through the club.

He stated, "Well, let the cameras come on than! At least we can give the _MDRH_ some publicity. And also show the world that the music video awards ceremony is not just limited to the music videos the Authors and others put together!". Horace was surprised to hear this, but deep down he knew that Mickey would do this kind of thing. He knew his boss had a big heart, so thus was only mildly surprised at his decision.

The cameras all over the place soon turned back on, just as the rock band started to play with Matia stepping forward away from her fellow dancers. It looked like the alluring & beautiful dancer was going to sing here! As soon the music ended, all lights came on the band, the dancers and the singer herself.

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas…_

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents…_

_Underneath the Christmas tree!_

Everyone turned to see the _MDRH_ members and Matia sing. Those who knew the song were now very pleased to hear a classic such as the song sung by Mariah Carey.

_I just want you for my own…_

_More than you could ever know!_

_Make my wish come true…_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

After the last lyric left the words of the alluring African-American singer, the music picked up and everyone felt the energy in the place quickly rise up! DJ went back to the dance floor, but sadly his date was exhausted so Claudette sat this one out. However, he found another partner in Nozomi who jumped down from her place with her fellow dancers. The beautiful Japanese-American and the Author started to dance to the beat that was now coming forth, and they were not alone! Many others took to the floor; boyfriends with their girlfriends, husbands with their wives, friends with their best friends, and also little ones who just wanted to dance and have some fun!

_I don't want a lot for Christmas!_

_There is just one thing I need!_

_And I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree!_

Danny was on the dance floor as well, moving and grooving to the beat with Dora! The former ghost was having an extremely joyful look on her face as she danced with the halfa, the now-mortal princess dancing very close to the hero who had caught her heart long ago. Duncan was dancing with Clawdeen, the werewolf beauty asking for a dance since his lady Jenna was tired for now. Author **Rose Spooks** was bouncing happily with her friend Tigger, both full of energy and innocence! **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** was moving with her date Pharaoh Atemu, both looking good and on sync with one another. And **GODZILLA1996** was showing his prowess on the dance floor with She-Hulk, both giving a good start! And the various little ones like the Muppet Babies, the Dwarves and Dwarfelles were also moving to the beat!

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace!_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day!_

The audience about the place were clapping and having a good time! Author **AUNBRIE** was enjoying the song and music with his date Princess Elena of Avalor at their table, **Kaiju-O Danny** with Ruby Rose as they finished making their order to the a penguin waiter, **Darkness Rissing** with his date the Spring Sprite who was vibrating with the joy that was filling the air! Almost everyone in the entire dinner theater club was just filled to the brim with the Christmas spirit as the song & music came forth from the rock band!

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know! _

_Make my wish come true!_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

_You baby!_

Mickey and the others all over were clapping to the joyful atmosphere filling the air, only himself and a few others knowing that the event was officially back on the air. Everyone in the multiple worlds/realms/dimensions/universes who was watching the event on television or on movie screens were seeing their friends, family members or just favorite characters now dancing away with the song filling the multiple airwaves now! Many had converted abandoned movie theaters or drive-ins into temporary viewings to watch the music video awards ceremony!

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas…_

_I won't even wish for snow!_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting,_

_Underneath the mistletoe!_

The _MDRH_ band was going all out with the music, but not going overboard as well. They had found the fine line balance to it, and were going along with it well. Ember was rocking on her guitar with Stitch, Donald & Scrooge's nephews on their various other instruments, and Pepper Ann on the keyboard was jamming out! The remaining dancers Francine and Demetra were moving and showing their fine moves and curves to all in a good, tasteful way. Matia was singing with all her heart and soul, her rich voice carried all over the place. And Nozomi was dancing her best with DJ, their manager. The Hispanic man was a decent dancer, at least he showed his enthusiasm and energy as best he could. But the Japanese-American beauty had grace, style and rhythm that more than made up for his lack of skills! And DJ didn't mind that at all! He was just glad to have a beautiful dance partner for this particular song.

_I won't make a list and send it,_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick!_

_I won't even stay awake to,_

_Hear those magic reindeer click!_

The whole dinner theater club was enjoying themselves, and the good mood spread from the building to the people and beings outside! Pass-byers and those that wanted to take pictures of the outside of the club heard the song, felt the music… and the Christmas spirit that came with it! The warmth and life coming from the dancing and singing just took them over, their spirits boosting upwards and those that were feeling down suddenly found a kind of joy worming its way to their hearts that made them crack a small but good smile!

'_Cause I just want you here tonight,_

_Holding on to me so tight!_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!_

_You… baby!_

More characters, feeling inspired and brave by the song and music, came onto the dance floor for all to see! Either with their own eyes, or by the multiple cameras that were showing the entire action from various angles and close-ups! Fantasy and Adventure, the two amazing living books from _**The Pagemaster**_, who showing that even though they were books… they knew how to move! Former pirate captain Long John Silver from _**Treasure Planet**_ was moving with a new friend of his, the spirit of the sea Dayna Treasura Jones from _Monster High_! And the Disney couples, old and new, took to the floor to show that they still had the skills, style and moves despite how many years have passed!

_Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere!_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air!_

When this particular part of the song came up, DJ had a huge smile on his face! He winked at his partner Nozomi, then called out for Tinkerbell and her friends. When she and her friends from Pixie Hollow came to him, he whispered something into their ears. The lovely little ladies soon had grins on of their own, and took off into the air! They soon brought forth their unique pixie dust in a way that Tink did in the original animated movie _**Peter Pan**_. The golden dust fell on top of the heads of the various children on the dance floor… and they all shrieked in surprises as they rose up into the air! The Muppet Babies, Richard Tyler with his current dance partner Jane Banks from the 1964 Disney hybrid film _**Mary Poppins**_, and more started to rise into the air. Then soon started to fly, getting some quick lessons from the fairies.

_And everyone is singing!_

_Oh yeah!_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing!_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

At this point in the song, something else happened. DJ soon vanished, along with some of the elder characters like Cornelius Badger from _**Once Upon A Forest**_, Papa Mousekewitz, Mickey Mouse and Solomon Motou. A flash of light appeared above the flying children near the roof of the club… and coming down was a sleigh, drawn by a magical construct of Battra and Mothra! And in the bright red sleigh were DJ, Cornelius, Papa, Mickey and Solomon… all dressed up like Santa Claus! They all laughed as they flew through the air, circling the entire club and tossing over presents which floated gently to each guest of the club! The children laughed as they received their own presents, floating back down to the ground as soon as they caught them.

However, DJ smirked as he snapped his fingers… and certain characters vanished only to reappear in the arms of others! For example, Danny was transported right back in the middle of the girls he was with, who all came together to hug him. He was hugged tight by Star on his right, Paulina on his left, Valerie behind his back, and Dreams right in front of him with the remaining spirit girls trying to find a way to latch onto their crush. It was the same for others; Max being brought back to Roxanne at their table, Pete to Peg, Peter Pan with his new friend Dani Phantom whom hugged him tightly, and more!

In short, Santa DJ did what the lyrics stated… to bring the one the ladies really needed!

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas!_

_This is all I'm asking for!_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door!_

As the Santa's finished dropping down gifts to the guests above, a vast majority were eager to open them. However, all received the notice on the boxes that said DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS EVE. Many groaned at having to wait until the night when Christ was born in order to see what they got, but some assured them that the anticipation of it was better than merely getting it now. So with some reluctance, the guests pocketed away their gifts in order to open them come the time of Christmas Eve. After that, the sleigh soon vanished out of sight & the Santa's were brought back down by the small _kaiju_. The elderly ones kept their Santa costumes on as they touched ground, Mothra and Battra soon vanishing in sparkles of blue light. DJ went back to his dance partner, who giggled at seeing him in his Santa suit and giving him a small peck on the cheek which made him blush immensely with a goofy grin.

_Oh, I just want you for my own!_

_More than you could ever know!_

_Make my wish come true!_

_Oh, baby!_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

_You, baby!_

The finale was a doozy as blue light swirled and gathered for all to see, rising up to the air as it started to take form. The light soon turned into… the head of Heisei-era Godzilla! And on said head were the four original ones who bonded with him in _Monsters and Magic_; Cinderella, Tracy, Melody and Ariel! The magical constructs waved to everyone, while the head of Godzilla opened his maw to let out his unique roar for all to hear! The audience were very much amazed at this display, the constructs staying for a time until it burst in a flash of blue light like a bubble! Sparkles rained down on all, the children and those with powerful imaginations reaching forth to collect this unique glitter.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

* * *

As the song wound down, along with the music, everyone clapped as they received a show like nothing else! Peter Pan took Dani into the air, spinning her around and exclaiming, "Wow! That was fantastic! Dani, you are one good flier and dancer! And the song was great! I really love it when DJ and Mickey throw Disney/Toho events like this! It's incredible!". He crowed loudly like the proud rooster that he was, Dani giggling at his youthful actions before hugging him tight. It seemed that the Lost Boy and Halfa-Girl had formed a bond, which hopefully would grow in time.

Ember looked to the audience, seeing their joyful faces and cheering for her & the other band members. She felt so alive, so full of energy at the moment in a way that surpassed any moment in her afterlife when she tried to gain power & attention through magical hypnosis. This was all her; free from negative influence and living it up just like a true music star would! Her hair looked become bolder, deeper… like the fire in her soul was finally coming forth in full! She waved to the crowd, her fellow band members doing the same as all soaked in the admiration and attention! They even got props from their current rivals right now, Dr. Teeth and his own band clapping & cheering for them!

Mickey went to the podium in the middle of the stage, getting the microphone from it and announced, "Everyone, give another big hand please for Ember McLain and the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_! And also for the _MDRH Dancers_, especially Matia for singing her heart and soul at her best! Come on, give it up for them one more time!". The band members got another round of applause, cheering, whistling, clapping and more! Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pepper Ann, Stitch and Ember all took their bows. Nozomi went back with her fellow dancers, taking their bows along with Matia who was smiling & blushing very much.

The main mouse of the house grinned and put in, "I hope you all also liked having your performance broadcasted for all the world to see!". Seeing their confused faces, Mickey grinned and explained that they had come back on the air the very moment they started to play the music for the song. And that all within the multiple worlds/realms/dimensions/universes ALL saw their performance! Not to mention showing the brave souls who took to the dance floor. Many upon hearing that all blushed in various ways, now knowing they had been shown for all to see… and most likely recorded and would be seen by family members or friends who would tease them later on.

He had a good laugh, along with a majority of the audience but it was all in good nature and fun. After releasing all of it from within, he looked to the audience and stated, "Okay, okay! Now that we got that all out of our systems, time to continue onward! Hosting the next three music videos are very good friends of mine, essential to the _House of Mouse_ and to the Disney family! Everyone, please give a warm welcome to the hosts for these three new music videos… Donald and Daisy Duck!".

The entire place cheered as the two ducks took to the podium, Mickey shaking their hands & wishing them luck before going down the stairs. He joined back with his lady love Minnie, who gave him a large kiss on the lips for his performance as Santa. Said mouse was still wearing the red suit, and with a snap of his fingers, the outfit disappeared to leave him back in his tuxedo.

Donald and Daisy waved to everyone, the second most well-known power couple of the Disney realm very much excited to be hosting now. The former Navy sailor took the microphone and exclaimed, "Hey everyone! It's good to be here and to see all of you! Are you all ready to see some amazing new music videos that feature both Disney and Toho?". His response was a rousing cheer from all over the place, the duck soaking it all in like a sponge. He wanted attention for years from the crowd, and now he was receiving it. To him, it was like Christmas had truly come early.

Daisy took up another microphone and put in, "Well then, you are in for a real treat here! The next video is by Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and her soulmate Pharaoh Atemu. It is the song _At The Beginning_, which is from the animated movie _**Anastasia**_. It also features the two Toho legends; Earth Defender & Divine Beast Guardian Millennium-era Baragon, and the hybrid half-sister of Godzilla, Biollante!". This surprised many of the guests who were well versed in the history of the Toho universe. Baragon was a monster that had control of fire and earth, and was quite the agile monster despite his size. And Biollante was a creation of science, a hybrid of plant with Godzilla cells with a touch of human DNA in her genetic make-up.

Daisy's other half announced, "So everyone get to you seats quickly, and those of you in the Hall places… get back to your tables quick! The video starts in 30 seconds, so get going!". His words were heard all over, and the various characters and Authors rushed from whatever it was they were doing in the Hall areas to get back to their seats. Ember and her crew rushed back to their own tables, Dr. Teeth and his cool-cat Muppets doing the same. Donald and Daisy also rushed back to their table as well.

The lights soon darkened as the screens set up in various places soon went black, indicating that the music video was about to run soon. And nobody wanted to miss what was made by the team of Keara and Atemu!

* * *

**The scene showed an island in the distance, royal blue water surrounding it. After a moment, the island's interior was shown as lush fertile jungle was dotting the landscape. A waterfall that fed into a wide river flowed fast and free, close to the heart of the island. In the distance near it was a cone volcano, active yes but stirring only. The island had a wide variety of environments; jungles, meadows, rocky mountains and a small but deadly desert. Near the waterfall was a small white building, big enough to house at least five people comfortably. It was a research building, and the inside showed something interesting.**

**On the first floor were various equipment, both modern and ancient. Test tubes and a miniature laboratory was set up on one side of the room, while on the opposite side was equipment that was more natural. A throwback to the past, as it were. Grinding stones, a stone mortar and wooden pestle, and also various plants & flowers scattered near them. Also some tomes were placed underneath the table of the vintage equipment, books that were thick and contained languages from various parts all over the world.**

**The second floor was a communications area & resting quarters. In the back were two computers, and a large monitor screen between said objects. Near them was a restroom/bathroom combo, and next to the large window that gave the guests a prime view of the waterfall area was a King-size bed. Beside it was a bed stand with a lamp, a digital clock, and some books on top of said stand. Across from the bed was a dresser with a large vanity mirror.**

**Outside of the home, near the base of the volcano, a soft rumbling occurred. However… it was outside of the natural rocky vent, not within it. The rumbling gradually increased, and a mound of earth started to rise up like an anthill! A moment or two later… a large explosion of earth erupted from the mound! And rising up to the surface for all to see was Baragon, the Divine Guardian Beast of Earth and Fire!**

**And riding atop his head, between one of the small spiked dorsal spine and the large red-orange horn was a human being! And not just any human… it was Atemu Motou!**

**Just at the same time, something else occurred. The sky above grew dark, almost like a rainstorm was coming. There was lighting… but no thunder that accompanied it. The flashes of blue light was accompanied by golden dust, which on closer inspection was pollen! The pollen fell to the earth, near the waterfall area but still a distance from the human dwelling.**

**Once all of the pollen was deposited into the earth… a massive rumbling occurred, and the jungle was soon swallowed up as the ground around it collapsed! Rising up from the ground were tentacles, long living vines that had immense Venus-Flytrap heads that made a crying sound that was truly unique and otherworldly! And rising up from the earth along with the living vines was an IMMENSE being! One that towered over even Baragon! It twisted and turned, taking shape until forming for the world to see was… Biollante, the half-sister of Godzilla! And on her head, appearing in dramatic fashion was Keara Narucorm!**

**The two monsters had arrived back home, which was the legendary Monster Island!**

**Baragon roared at the immense half-plant, half-Godzilla being. She returned the gesture, her cry so haunting and yet melodious in a unique way. The Earth Guardian crawled over to the large monster, soon arriving near the human dwelling. Biollante did the same, using her roots in a most unusual way to slither towards the abode as well. When they were near it, their human passengers descended from their rides. Keara was brought down to the ground gently by a vine who allowed her to use its head as an elevator. Atemu climbed down from Baragon, showing that he was like the **_**kaiju**_** as he displayed some impressive agility.**

**The two met in front of the building, which was actually their home.**

**Atemu and Keara were scientists at G-Force, or **_**kaijuologists**_** to be more precise. They preferred working in the field more than staying all day in a lab, so they had been chosen for an experiment by G-Force. They were to choose and monitor/study the giant monster of their choice for three years, and then return back to G-Force Headquarters to give a final report of their experiences with the monsters, what they learned from them… and finally to see if they had a purpose for both humankind & nature. So thus, they had come to live on Monster Island in a building that had been built by G-Force to serve their purposes.**

**Keara had chosen Biollante, feeling a kindred spirit with the half-sister of Godzilla since she was part of nature despite not being born naturally. Atemu chose Baragon, the Divine Guardian Beast of Earth & Fire intriguing him so. According to the official reports made in years long past, Baragon was worshipped in Japanese culture. And it could be possible that the behemoth had traveled throughout the world, and may be recognized by various other civilizations.**

**The duo at first had difficulties, not just with the titans of legends that they chose to observe… but with one another as well. Keara felt more to go the more traditional way when studying the behemoths, and also when it came to test any part of them that deemed worthy to study. For example, she took parts from Biollante's leaves, using the mortar & pestle to grind up the leaves after examining them under a microscope. She felt that perhaps studying the giant female creature the traditional way would yield more results in a way that modern technology seemed to miss. Keara also enjoyed going into the field more… and also getting up close and personal with the half-plant, half-saurian creature!**

**Atemu was more for the modern way of observation and study work. He observed Baragon from a distance, and also studied the parts of him that came off like a small dorsal spike spine or a piece of skin via high-tech microscope. And also by adding mixtures of chemicals to said parts to see various reactions. And while he was a brave soul that also liked to work outside… he was more content to viewing his creature of choice from a safe distance, only venturing close to Baragon if the situation called for it.**

**For one year, the humans had a rough start with both their **_**kaiju**_** and one another. But as time wore on, and the two got to learn more about the other, gradually but surely… they started to understand one another. There is a subtle, small yet powerful difference in learning & understanding. Keara and Atemu learned to respect one another's differences, understood why they liked to do certain things… and also learned that they worked well together than apart! Slowly, very slowly but surely & with confidence… Keara and Atemu started to see one another as more than just mere colleagues.**

**Biollante and Baragon saw the harmony and friendship coming from the two, and that also seemed to trigger something positive. The two got to know the humans, and in the same manner as in their relationship, blossomed into what became a partnership. Biollante started to become more willing to Keara, letting her study her vines… and also willingly giving her some of her own acidic sap to study!**

**Baragon took Atemu deep into the earth, where the tri-colored haired scientist started to learn & understand more about the giant monster's unique abilities. While underground, or in contact with any part of the Earth crust, Baragon could heal & regain energy rapidly! The healing factor was moderate, but better than normal way of healing. And regaining his energy to spit more flames or to simply keep on going was astonishing! His notebook and scientific log journals were getting quite full with the information he kept finding.**

**After one year had passed, the monsters decided to go forth to various places around the world. Biollante had used her pollen-transportation ability, going up into the clouds and appearing in another area of the world. Baragon, at the exact same time, started to do dig deeper into the Earth's crust and go to other parts of the world. Keara and Atemu had to use some of G-Forces resources and expenses to go where the titans of legend gone off to.**

**That is where things got interesting. For the next two years, Biollante used her pollen-teleportation ability to travel to another part of the world every three months. And would always come to an area that had a large fresh water source. And exactly at the same time, Baragon would dig and travel to another area on the planet. Keara and Atemu discovered and learned more about their bonded friends.**

**Keara saw that the while the place that Biollante was in got drained of nutrients fast, the dried up soil left behind actually contained parts of her blood. And when the green life force of the monster was soaked into the ground, it actually became more active! Almost on the level of volcanic soil! With time, the soil would produce more plants & trees than normal! In addition, the **_**kaijuologist**_** studied more of Biollante's acid tree sap by combining it with various flower parts.**

**When the right mixture was made, the sap became a super fertilizer of sort! Keara's experiments showed that with the right combination of flowers, the sap would stimulate even the most dead of regions and cause vegetation to grow! It was a revolutionary find! She also discovered during a trip that she could actually travel with her titanic friend when she utilized her unique methods of transportation! Let be known that pollen-teleportation tingles a lot, both when going up and coming back down to Earth. At least for the human body.**

**For Atemu, his adventure was different but also similar in certain aspects.**

**The Egyptian man learned that Baragon liked to be close to places that was close to active volcanoes. The Divine Beast Guardian of Earth & Fire traveled deep beneath the land, in the very crust of the planet towards places like Barren Island near India, the Hawaiian Islands, Mount Etna in Greece, Soufri****è****re Hills on the island of Montserrat in the Caribbean… even Mount Erebus in Antarctica! Anywhere that had a mountain that was rumbling with molten rock, he popped up near it.**

**The tri-haired colored man learned something interesting, and understood more about Baragon. The land that he burrowed underneath, the trail that he made in his wake, was filled with energy. The soil's nutrients enriched so that anything growing there would be healthy and strong, be it plant or animal. And when coming to the surface, the spot where he rose up or dug back under was filled to the brim with natural energy that was borderline supernatural.**

**Atemu also discovered that Baragon often just liked to sunbathe, absorbing the heat from either the sun or the geothermal energy that was near the volcano he basked in. In addition, the **_**kaijuologist**_** discovered something else… that after some months of travel, Baragon actually allowed him to be on his head when he dug into the ground!**

**He found that the giant monster of his choosing could go deep into the earth, almost into the mantle. ALMOST. While Baragon had sharp claws and was strong, but even he could not punch through the solid stone that was the Upper Mantle area of the planet. Instead, he carved into the solid rock a little nest-like area where he would just hibernate close to his source of energy. Atemu than realized on why Baragon was such a skilled leaper and why he was smaller than some of the other **_**kaiju**_**.**

**His body was harnessing the power of the earth and fires that made the planet, and also digging through the crust and into some parts of the mantle allowed his legs to develop some serious strong muscles. The energy and power needed to soar through was tremendous, and also his small size was needed in order to effectively travel through the planet without disturbing too much of the surface.**

**Atemu soon understood why Baragon was hailed as a Divine Guardian Beast, not just in Japan but in many areas where he visited in ancient times. He was not a monster of mere destruction, but also one that brought life after he left. The areas became very fertile for farmers to plant their crops, and also for wildlife of both plant and animal to thrive in thanks to the super-enriched soil.**

**So for the remaining two years, Atemu and Keara traveled all over the planet. When their monsters did meet in one spot, they did not bicker or fight. No… they actually got along! Baragon would swipe and toy with the living vines of Biollante, in a way a cat would to a toy that a human owner would dangle in front of it. Also, Baragon would actually practice his leaping ability by jumping over the half-sister of Godzilla! Or even more amazing, try to climb on her while Biollante did her best to shake him off! He was more or less testing his agility and prowess in trying to climb up a target such as the half-plant, half-saurian being.**

**Atemu and Keara also grew closer each time they met, as both colleagues in the areas of science… and also as lovers in the areas of humanity.**

**Back to the present, the two humans and titans of legend were back home on Monster Island. They hugged one another the moment they saw each other, taking in all of their unique beings into their own as it helped to calm the other & give strength to the other as well. Atemu looked to his lady love and said softly but full of passion, "My dear Keara, it is so good to see you again! I know it's been just three months since we last met… but I missed you something terrible.".**

**The young lady smiled softly at her love and replied, "I know, me too Atemu. I still can't believe that three years have passed since we started this little experiment of G-Force. Tomorrow… we finish our final report, and return back to Tokyo.".**

**The Egyptian man nodded, guiding his better half to their abode. The two went inside, and the two **_**kaiju**_** looked to one another briefly before going to their own areas on the island.**

**Once inside the structure, the **_**kaijuologists**_** started to settle down. They unloaded their backpacks and other carry-on items in the living room, pulling out from them their own personal journals that they had made over the past three years. Going upstairs, the duo decided to clean themselves up first before working on their final reports. Atemu allowed Keara the honor of going into the bathroom first to freshen up while he waited.**

**Twilight soon came, dusk falling on the island as the sun was setting in the west. Atemu and Keara were in civilian clothing, looking at the night sky as the colors of dusk were slowly being replaced by the dark velvet that showed the endless vastness of space. The moon had risen up to take the place of the sun, and a full moon to boot. Biollante and Baragon were nestled for the night, both dug into their environments of choice before settling down for the night.**

**The Egyptian young man looked to his lady love and whispered, "Keara, tell me. Did you enjoy the three years that have gone by since starting this project to know the **_**kaiju**_**? I know I did, though at the beginning… heh, it was a bit rough for the two of us.".**

**Keara chuckled softly at his words, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She soon sighed, snuggling up against him and answering, "Ahhh… yeah. Though the start was not none too pleasant for us, with each other and with our giant friends… I still would have gone through with it. I met you, and that is all that matters to me now.".**

**The duo looked to each other for the moment, then up to the sky to see the stars now emerging. Like shy children, the brilliant diamonds of the night started to come to be as the sun started to vanish more.**

* * *

_We were strangers, starting out on our journey!_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through!_

_Now here we are!_

_And I'm suddenly standing…_

_At the beginning with you!_

**Atemu and Keara saw the full moon rising up, and the moonlight shining down on them & the land. Monster Island was soon enveloped in a soft glow that gradually increased in brightness as the sun slowly dipped further away. Once it was gone completely, the jungle and other areas of the island that many **_**kaiju**_** called home was bathed in a glow that many would consider mysterious and alluring. The humans saw the waterfall nearby taking on a semi-mystic vibration of its own, the moonlight shining down on the water and reflecting the light in a way that made the place more interesting to see. Atemu got an idea, taking Keara by the hand and guiding her to the river that was underneath the waterfall.**

_No one told me I was going to find you!_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart!_

_When I lost hope…_

_You were there to remind me!_

_This is the start!_

**Keara asked, "Heh, what are you planning to do, Mr. Motou? Wanting to seduce me under the moonlight near a river that is close to a waterfall?". Atemu smiled at her coy playfulness, shaking his head and replying that he had something a bit more better in mind. When the duo arrived at the river's edge, he took her into her arms… and started to dance with her! While Atemu was not the most romantic soul in the world, he knew what Keara liked and that was more than enough for him to know.**

_{And life is a road, and I want to keep going!_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!_

_Life is a road, now and forever!_

_Wonderful journey!}_

**The Narucorm woman blushed lightly as she was being held close by the one she trusted in most, feeling safe in his arms. The two did not speak, as words were not needed now. They mere moved and danced to the natural beat of Monster Island, some time ago discovering the flow of the land in the Pacific Ocean. Atemu closed his eyes as he let the scientific part of his mind be silent, while the voice of his heart and soul echoed throughout his being. He was back with Keara, and hopefully after submitting their entire reports & findings to G-Force… it would be on a more permanent level. As they danced, they did not notice that they were being watched by their own giant monsters. Baragon and Biollante had come, quietly arriving to the building… well, as silent as any giant monster would. They felt something change, a shift in their companions very souls. But it was in a very good way, and they saw fit to see it with their own eyes.**

_{I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through!_

_In the end, I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you!}_

**Atemu looked into Keara's eyes, chuckled softly and stopped his dancing. He asked, "Do you remember those three years ago? When we first came to the island?".**

**The Narucorm beauty had a small but warm smile on her face as she answered, "Yes… and this is the very spot where we got to talk and know each other a little better. It wasn't exactly the most romantic moment… but it is a moment I remember. And now… here we are again. At the beginning with you, near the end of our time together here on Monster Island. Kind of ironic right?".**

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure!_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true!_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future!_

_At the beginning with you…_

**The Egyptian young man nodded and answered, "Indeed. We took part in the most adventurous assignment from G-Force, most people calling it a crazy mission. We studied, got to know and understand our chosen giant friends on a level that perhaps miraculous if one thinks about it… and now it's going to end soon when we get back home to the mainland.".**

**Keara hugged his side tight and put in, "Well… when a chapter in one's life ends, another begins. A future that most would be afraid of but…". She intertwined her fingers with his, saying that she was not afraid of the unknown. At least where it concerned the two of them. Keara stated that even though the future would have twists, turns, challenges, perils, trials and so much more… it would all be worth it as long as she was with him. Atemu smiled warmly and lovingly at his lady love, saying that she was very wise… and also that he would stay with her for as long as there was breath in his being.**

_{And life is a road, and I want to keep going!_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!_

_Life is a road, now and forever!_

_Wonderful journey!}_

**Keara sighed in bliss, then looked up to see that they had company. She giggled and spoke, "Don't look now, but I think our 'chaperones' saw fit to keep an eye on us tonight.". Atemu looked to see Biollante gazing down at him to his left, Baragon to his right. The tri-colored haired young man chuckled, saying that both **_**kaiju**_** were more difficult to deal with then their actual parents. Both giant monsters gave off soft growls/cries, showing that they just wanted to make sure their bonded were okay.**

_{I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through!_

_In the end, I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you!}_

**The couple chuckled at the response from the Toho legends, than continued to walk onward… until Biollante saw fit to help them out in a way. A tentacle vine rose up from beneath them, causing them to stumble a little with Keara latching onto Atemu on automatic reflex. The living Venus Flytrap vine made a soft crying nose, than rose up into the air with the humans hanging on tight. The half-sister of Godzilla than put the tentacle near the top of her head, the vine than gently tilting down until they tumbled down. Atemu helped Keara up quickly, asking if she was alright. The young woman replied that she was, and looked around until she realized that both were on the very top of Biollante's head!**

_I knew there was somebody, somewhere…_

_Like me, alone in the dark._

_Now I know my dream will live on!_

_I've been waiting so long…_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart!_

**Atemu took a few steps on the head of the immense hybrid behemoth, noting that her surface was smooth but having a kind of texture that allowed him to keep footing. He looked to his lady love and said, "The next time your friend wants to put us on the top her head, tell her to give us a bit of warning next time.". Keara giggled softly, saying that she would make a note of it. The two than looked around, the scene taking their breath away. They got a good view of Monster Island from the vantage point atop Biollante's head, seeing much of the land while the moon bathed the area in its white glow. In the distance, they saw Kamacuras a.k.a. GiaMantis & Kumonga a.k.a Spiga. The large insect and arachnid were at a fair distance, with the mantis looking for food with the spider was waiting patiently for his meal in his hiding place.**

**Keara spoke softly, "This place is beautiful at night, giant monsters included. I know many see them just as big brutes that need to be killed but… hopefully, our reports will be the first step in opening the eyes of the population. To show them that we need them just as much as the planet does.".**

_{And life is a road, and I want to keep going!_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!_

_Life is a road, now and forever!_

_Wonderful journey!}_

**Atemu nodded his head, soon just enjoying the sounds and sights of nature with his lady love by his side. The wind blowing softly around them, hearing the beat of both Keara & Biollante's heart, the serene glow the moon put forth on the land… and also the promise of a future together with Miss Narucorm. Hopefully in the future to be Mrs. Motou. He looked at her, and she looked back. The fierce and tempered love in both of their eyes shined brightly, both **_**kaiju**_** feeling the bond between both humans greatly**

_{I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through!_

_In the end, I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you!_

_Hey ay ay!}_

**The two soon came together, their lips touching softly before evolving to become deeper. More passionate… more full of life and love! The **_**kaijuologists**_** were lost in their special moment together, never minding they were on top of the head of one of the largest giant monsters in recorded history. Biollante looked down at Baragon, who merely growled and nodded his head. It seemed that both Toho legends approved of their bonded coming together, feeling a good kind of force coming from them. The two **_**kaiju**_** looked ahead in the distance, wondering what would the future hold for them. One thing was for certain though… the future would be something great for their humans.**

_{Life is a road, and I want to keep going!_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!_

_On…_

_Starting out on a journey!_

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going!_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!_

_In the end, I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you…_

_Hmmmm…}_

* * *

The monitor screen soon faded to black as the music & video ended, and a rousing cheer came from the audience! Many beings, animated ones and Authors, clapped/whistled/cheered/howled in positive appreciation for the music video & the ones featured in it! A majority of eyes were now on Atemu and Keara, both character and Author blushing madly but having their hands intertwined with one another. Yugi cheered loudly for someone of his physical stature and exclaimed, "ALRIGHT! That was just incredible! Atemu, Keara… that was one amazing video! I'm so proud of you two!". The duo received his compliments graciously, and saw that their film had touched many of the audience members.

Danny had his laced with Author **Dreams Come True 996**, Duncan's arm was being held by his lady love Jenna, Jack Skellington was holding the waist of Sally close to him, and more! Husbands with their wives, boyfriends with their girlfriends, and also the dates of certain Authors holding onto them were shown all around.

Donald Duck and Daisy came back to the stage, each having a microphone as they addressed the crowd. The former Navy duck exclaimed, "Wow! Now that was some _kaiju_ music video! Tell me, what did you think of it?". His answer was a roar of approval from the various beings that hailed from multiple worlds/dimensions/realms/universes! Donald was loving being the host, even though it was for a brief time. Nevertheless, he took it all in as best he could and would never forget a moment like this.

Daisy soon spoke, "Alright than! Here is the next music video, this time made by Author **Darkness Rissing**. It features the song _Son of Man_ that comes from the movie _**Tarzan**_, and presents the _kaiju_ Heisei-era Godzilla, Showa-era Minilla and Heisei-era Godzilla Junior! Also featured in the video are the bonded ones of the saurian; Rapunzel, Alice, Ariel, Melody, Elsa, Anna and Sofia the First.".

Many in the audience now were curious on what kind of music video that Darkness had come up with, especially utilizing a very potent song like _Son of Man_. The lights dimmed down once more as the screens set up in various places of the dinner theater club blinked to life, all eager to see what the Author had created.

* * *

**The scene showed a vast countryside, with a breath-taking snow-capped mountain in the distance. It was Mt. Fuji, the most known landmark in all the country of Japan. And right now, a battle was taking place in front of the sacred mountain! Godzilla Junior and his adopted brother Minilla were in a battle against Gabara & Megalon! The two **_**kaiju**_** lured the two sons of Godzilla to the area to ambush them, and it seemed that their trap was fruitful. The bully of Minilla and the Seatopian hybrid bug god had many advantages; their size and their unique abilities. Baragon and Megalon utilized electric attacks, one of the few things that could harm Godzilla himself!**

**The saurian duo were not doing so well, as they were being pushed around or literally shocked by the giant monsters that were more like delinquents at the moment. However… a loud roar tore through the air, one they all recognized! The four beasts turned to see that coming in towards them was the legend himself, the **_**King of the Monsters**_** known throughout the land as Godzilla! And he was not alone, for one his head were seven humans. But these were not ordinary humans… they were the bonded of Godzilla himself, from the Disney universe!**

**Riding atop his head were Queen Rapunzel, Queen Melody, former Queen Ariel, Queen Elsa, Queen Anna, Princess Sofia the First and the grown-up woman who traveled to Wonderland Alice!**

**The women from the Disney universe had decided to take a little vacation, and had opted to go to the Toho realm to check up on their bonded friends. Sofa the First utilized an inter-dimensional traveling spell, but it required a great deal of magic to perform. Elsa, Rapunzel and Melody helped them out in that department. Melody always carried the weapon **_**Silverflash**_** with her in the form a pendent necklace around her neck, Rapunzel used her magic golden hair while Elsa used her ice power. The combination of magical power, plus Sofia's own wand, made it possible to travel to the Toho universe!**

**However, it seemed that something went awry.**

**They landed in Odawara, a coastal city in Japan. Their entrance gained the attention of a lot of onlookers, since they did just came from the sky in a golden pillar of light. However, the Japanese civilians were forced to flee from the area when they saw two things rising from the water… which was Godzilla Junior and Minilla! The sons of Godzilla shrieked loudly, their eyes soon locked on the humans that they knew quite well. While the Japanese people ran in the opposite direction of the **_**kaiju**_**, the visitors from the Disney realm actually ran towards them. Godzilla Junior and Minilla walked towards the edge of the land, showing delight at seeing the ladies but also curious on why they were there.**

**Godzilla Junior and his brother had been swimming close to the land, wanting to get away from Monster Island for a while & also sensing something that was calling out to them. When they arrived close to the human mainland, the thing they sensed grew stronger exponentially! They rose up, and it seemed that their sixth sense was focused on the arrivals from the other realm.**

**Rapunzel was glad to see her bonded, amazed to see Little Godzilla all grown up now & looking like a miniature version of his father. The reunion between the Disney guests and the Toho legends was interrupted when something seemed to… ensnare the saurian. Anna noted that their eyes suddenly changed, their pupils growing larger before the sons of Godzilla just suddenly stomped off. Ariel realized that something must be calling to them, telling her friends and daughter that she had been on an enough adventures back in her day to see the signs of ensnarement. That something or someone had put them in a trance of sort.**

**Sofia and Rapunzel wanted to save their friends/bonded, but Elsa said that perhaps they needed some help. And it came in the form of a madly churning, frothing ocean water that was nearby! The ladies automatically knew who it was, the frothing water bringing back memories.**

**And emerging from the spot where the ocean was churning was the King of the Monsters himself! Godzilla roared loudly, Melody and those that were bound to the immense behemoth smiling at seeing him. The saurian stalked towards the shore and city, feeling something and looking down & around to find said feeling. Upon finding his bonded, he growled loudly and stopped in front of them. He bent down to see the humans who had made a difference to him.**

**Sofia asked on what he was doing, the beast not understanding the human tongue and growled in response. Seeing the language barrier, the small but plucky princess used a spell that granted her, the others and Godzilla the ability to communicate with one another! However, to the onlooker who was not affected by the spell, would see any kind of conversation between the giant monster and the humans as garbled growls.**

**Godzilla had asked on what they were doing back in his realm, Ariel answering that they wanted to take a little vacation from their world. And that seeing him was a sight for sore eyes! Rapunzel than asked on what he was doing in a populated area, the saurian declaring that he was following his sons as they left Monster Island abruptly. He was trying to train them, to teach them how to defend themselves and their territory from others. And during the middle of lessons, they suddenly turned and left. They didn't respond to his calls, so he followed them from home.**

**Elsa stated that they might be in danger, as they had just left the area and that they believed something was controlling them. Nodding, Godzilla told the humans to go on his head & that he would take them with him. Elsa used her ice powers to levitate and bring her sister and friends atop Godzilla's head, Rapunzel and Sofia shivering a little after being wrapped up in icy winds. Godzilla roared loudly and continued onward, passing through the city as he hunted down his kin.**

**And now back to the present, where Godzilla roared loudly at seeing his old adversaries. Gabara and Megalon roared/screeched loudly before retreating from the scene! It showed that the duo had been there only to take care of the saurian's sons, not to tangle with the father himself.**

**The ladies got off from Godzilla's head, very much thrilled to see the bullies run off when they faced their friend. Godzilla Junior and Minilla also shrieked/roared in appreciation, though they were still confused on what actually caused them to go this part of the world in the first place. They went to their father, but the mighty Toho legend roared them! This caused them to stop in their tracks, wondering what the problem was. Sofia and the others were also perplexed by Godzilla's action.**

**Said **_**King of the Monsters**_** told them that he was disappointed in them, annoyed as well. Godzilla told them that he was disappointed that they had been easily ensnared, saying that a true king would not allow his mind to be that easily trapped by anything or anyone. That they should have fought, to use their willpower to fight against whatever it was that lured them to the human area easily. Also, he stated that they could not fight against two of his old adversaries. From what he saw, they had taken a beating and had already lost the fight.**

**Godzilla told them that he would not be around forever, and that they needed to learn the skills, strength, power and will needed to continue on. The little ones were sad that they had greatly disappointed and annoyed their father. He growled loudly, saying that they were now heading back home. But until they would prove themselves worthy, he would not respect them.**

**As Godzilla stomped off to go back to the city and the sea, the ladies consoled the downtrodden saurians. Elsa and Sofia did their best, saying that they did at least stand up to the monster bullies instead of running away. However, they did little to lift the spirits of Godzilla Junior and Minilla. Alice asked if they saw whatever it was that called out to them, but they did not see anything other than the monsters. In fact, they stated that they were lost in a haze until they literally got knocked back to reality by Megalon and Gabara.**

**However, it was Anna and Rapunzel that pulled them out of their despair. The fiery redhead and determined blonde beauty told their bonded that they would help them to be stronger, better… to earn back their father's respect! Sofia asked on how they would do that…**

**Anna said by training them, to go to Monster Island with them! And also to get in some training in themselves, as she didn't want Godzilla Junior and Minilla to be the only ones getting stronger.**

* * *

_Oh, the power to be strong…_

_And the wisdom to be wise!_

_All these things will come to you in time!_

**The scene than came to the rocky mountain area that was on Monster Island, Godzilla Junior and Minilla seeing two large boulders in front of them. Elsa told them to try and break the rocks with their claws, to strike and break them with one blow! Sofia explained that during her stay at the kingdom of Wei-Ling, she saw practioners of martial arts breaking stone blocks with their bare hands. Perhaps this would be a way for the young ones to get stronger. Minilla tried a karate chop… but shrieked in pain as he held his right claw. Godzilla Junior tried to smash his with his claw, but only made a dent in it.**

**Anna, who was with the others, saw a round stone nearby and said, "Hmmm… well… how hard can it be to break a stone in two? Let me try!". Rapunzel joined her, the two joining together to break the one round stone in front of them. Elsa and Ariel tried to stop them, but the duo made a loud war cry before bringing their fists down on the stone… and proceeded to hop up and down while clutching their bruised hands. Melody, Ariel, Alice and Sofia merely shook their heads & chuckled at the comedic scene.**

_On this journey that you're making,_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek!_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain,_

_It's you who'll reach the peak!_

**The next lesson that came in utilizing their projectile attacks. Elsa and Melody demonstrated by using their own power of ice & lighting respectively, the former mermaid using **_**Silverflash**_** to demonstrate. Godzilla Junior's spines flashed blue, but his blue flame came out in a short burst that actually popped like a firework in front of his face that startled him big time. Minilla tried his luck, but sadly he still blew out his **_**Fire Ring**_** technique.**

**Alice looked at the blue flaming ring that were floating near a circular pit and asked, "Melody, I was thinking… what would happen if your trident energy mixed with Godzilla's flame? I have been wondering on what would happen when the two would be mixed together. Now would be a good opportunity to see thanks to Minilla's rings.". The current queen of Sennen looked at the rings still floating in the air, and her trident in her hands. Also curious about it herself, she fired a small bolt of magical lighting at the rings… and it caused a powerful explosion the moment magic and radiation connected! It was an impressive sight to see… except the explosion occurred over the pit that contained Kumonga a.k.a. Spiga!**

**The giant spider hissed loudly before spraying the interlopers with his silk webbing, causing the group to run away from the ticked off arachnid!**

_{Son of man,_

_Look to the sky!_

_Lift your spirit, set it free!_

_Someday, you'll walk tall with pride!_

_Son of man,_

_A man in time you'll be!}_

**The next part of training was fighting skills. Anna and Rapunzel were eager for this kind of training to start, and it showed on their faces. The two told the saurians to spar against one another, see how their fighting techniques were. Godzilla Junior roared loudly, but Minilla was a bit hesitant to rumble with his own kin. The two were about to go at it sumo-style… when Larvae-form Battra appeared! The insect was sleeping nearby, and was awakened by the noise of the sons of Godzilla. He scuttled out to see what the rucks was about, and screeched loudly at the two intruders to his territory.**

**Anna got very eager and exclaimed, "Hey! I have an idea! You can try to scare Battra off! Go on, show him what you're made of!". The two young ones looked to her, than each other before putting their gaze on the brother of Mothra. Godzilla Junior roared loudly in a threat display, Minilla doing the same. However… Battra was in a cranky mood, and didn't want to deal with this kind of thing. He screeched and launched his **_**Horn Prism Beam**_** and **_**Eye Prism Beams**_**, orange energy from his horn & purple energy from his eyes. The saurians quickly retreated, with the Disney ladies following as they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.**

**Godzilla saw this and shook his head, wondering when his sons will be the **_**kaiju**_** he wanted them to be.**

**When they got a safe distance, all of them stopped in the jungle. Sofia panted and said, "Maybe… this isn't working. We need… to find… a better method…". Ariel and the others couldn't argue that, but what else could they do? Either way, they were firmly committed to helping the sons of Godzilla become better! And also to better themselves in the process as well.**

_Though there's no one there to guide you,_

_No one to take your hand!_

_But with faith and understanding,_

_You will journey from boy to man!_

**Another training was diving down into the depths of the ocean, to see how far they could go & also learn how to move around in the water. Godzilla Junior and Minilla waded into the waters off the east side of the island, Melody using her trident to turn her friends & herself into mermaids. For herself, Ariel and Sofia, it was like getting back up on a trusty bicycle! However, they had to take the time to properly teach Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Alice on how to move through the water with their newly acquired fish tails. Once they were all in the water, they swam closer to the saurians to aid them in diving deep into the cold ocean.**

**Once they were down at a certain depth, the two sons of Godzilla started to get more used to moving around underwater. It required more muscle and coordination to move, but the duo started to get used to it. Elsa and Alice swam through the waters, very much excited to be able to breathe under the ocean & having a kind of freedom to move about that they did not possess on land. They continued to swim… not noticing that they had caught the attention of a Monster Island citizen that dwelled in the water. Suddenly, an immense pincer came through the dark depths! It was Ebriah the Sea Monster! The emergence of the mammoth lobster caught everyone by surprise, and it was that kind of momentary shock that allowed him to get Elsa by the tail! It hurt her so much, that she was unable to summon her ice power to defend herself. Alice tried to lift it to pry it off, but it was of no use.**

**Minilla and Godzilla Junior saw their friends in trouble, and despite the lobster being bigger than them & in his territory and element… they charged into battle! Godzilla Junior unleashed his fiery breath, which came out perfect, and it struck the joint where the claw held Elsa! Minilla swam over and grabbed the claw, trying to force it open so that Elsa could escape! He did manage to lift up just enough so that she could slide her tail out. Alice came over, along with the rest, and aided their friend as they held her and swam to the surface. Ebriah screeched from the attacks, but the saurians retaliated by pushing a large rock together down on him! The boulder pinned the sea monster down, enough so that they could retreat back to their human friends.**

**Once they were back to the surface, and swimming back to the shore, Elsa turned to the two **_**kaiju**_** and called out, "You saved me… thank you very much! It seems that you two are more than you thought!".**

_{Son of man,_

_Look to the sky!_

_Lift your spirit, set it free!_

_Someday, you'll walk tall with pride!_

_Son of man,_

_A man in time you'll be!}_

**When they got back to shore, Melody turning everyone back to normal with her trident, the humans took a breath at another misadventure they had. Sofia put in, "You know… those two work well together when it's for a common purpose. They actually become better when they have something worth fighting for…". The Disney beauties nodded their heads, then turned to look at the large monsters as they came back to shore. Melody put in that there is hope for them, if they were able to hold of Ebriah in his own domain. Godzilla, who was nearby, saw his sons emerging. They looked worse for wear… yet they were progressing, even he could see that.**

**Still, the young ones had a long way to go.**

_In learning, you will teach!_

_And in teaching, you will learn!_

_You'll find your place beside the ones you love!_

**The days soon pass on the island, with the ladies doing their best to train the small saurians & also to improve themselves too. Elsa and Melody taught Sofia how to defend herself with magic & also some physical moves that would be helpful against escaping a foe. Alice, Anna and Rapunzel strengthened their physical bodies by carrying heavy loads like large branches or boulders.**

**Godzilla Junior and Minilla were improving as well, soon breaking large chunks of rock with their claws with relative ease! And also utilizing their tails and other body parts, Alice telling them to fight smarter and not just harder. Melody also trained them in the mind arts, using her trident to try and ensnare their minds. At first, they were easy to hypnotize. But soon, both saurians started to get stronger in will power to resist the magical spell. Melody increased the power gradually, but making sure to never use more force least she break their minds.**

_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of…_

_The visions that you saw!_

_Well, the time is drawing near now…_

_It's yours to claim in all!_

**Godzilla peered to see the humans and his sons training still, and he was mildly impressed at the progress they made. Both human and **_**kaiju**_**. He believed that the ones from the other realm were special, but he had to admit, he didn't think that they would go the extra mile to help Godzilla Junior and Minilla. He believed that now was the time to put their training to the ultimate test! He lumbered towards them, roaring loudly as he startled the group from their training. The **_**King of the Monsters**_** told his sons that they would now spar with him, to see how far they had come in their training. This got the attention of the group very much, surprised that Godzilla was now speaking to them & that he wanted to spar with his sons!**

**Godzilla Junior and Minilla were a bit hesitant, but they didn't back down and said they were ready. Godzilla growled out to follow him than, stalking away from the area and going to a place that was familiar to him and Godzilla Junior. Ariel and the others followed, wondering on what was going to happen. They soon arrived at a rocky, barren area in the island's interior. It was surrounded by a ring of pointed rocky outcroppings. It was the place where Godzilla had his first battle against his half-sister Space Godzilla, and where Junior was imprisoned in crystal when he was Little Godzilla! The immense legend believed that this place would be an ideal setting to see how far his sons have come.**

_{Son of man,_

_Look to the sky!_

_Lift your spirit, set it free!_

_Someday you'll walk tall with pride!_

_Son of man,_

_A man in time you'll be!}_

**Anna and the others took seats on top of the outcroppings, wanting to see the spar and to see how far their training had come. Godzilla looked to his children and told them to not hold back at all! To come at him full force, to show him the fruits of their training. Godzilla Junior and Minilla took their places beside each other, ready to take on the **_**kaiju**_** who was named king for a reason. That he won many battles, lost some but always came back ready for more! Ariel cheered, "You can do it, boys! Remember, work together and stay strong!". The rest of the girls cheered on, their positive energy giving strength to the young ones.**

**Godzilla roared at them, telling them to begin!**

_{Day-o! Day-o! Day-o!_

_Son of man…_

_Son of man's,_

_A man for all to see!}_

**The two saurians shrieked/roared loudly before charging at their father! It seemed a sparring session between father and sons was underway!**

* * *

The screen showed the frozen forms of the part where Godzilla was standing his ground on the right, his sons Godzilla Junior and Minilla on the left looking as they charged, with Sofia and the ladies shown cheering loudly up above in the middle. The lights came back on, and everyone cheered quite loudly for seeing such a unique music video that took a spin of one of the classic Disney songs. A vast majority of the guests, cannon & original characters from various Author's, looked towards the director/maker of the music video, **Darkness Rissing** & the Disney royal ones who were featured in the film.

Spring Sprite looked to be very happy and proud of her date, swirling around Darkness until he was covered in a field of greenery and flowers. She than hugged him, and gave him a long kiss on the cheek which left him blushing very much. Sofia, Ariel, Melody, Anna, Elsa and Alice were being congratulated by their families, friends and peers as they showed they had enjoyed the Disney/Toho music video very much.

Winnie the Pooh Bear, on the lap of Star, clapped his paws together and the little bear of stuff & fluff looked to his new friend and said, "Oh my! That was amazing! It was so good that it got me a bit hungry! Do you still by any chance have a small smackeral of honey?". The mortal blonde beauty & best friend to Paulina chuckled and handed to her new companion a plate that had some toast covered in honey. The bear of little brain but big heart chuckled and started to devour the snack.

Up in the Balcony Seats, Statler and Waldorf showed their enjoyment of the video piece as well. Their alluring and beautiful Arabian dates were also glad to have seen such a performance. Waldorf put in, "Now that was an inspiring music video! That Godzilla's two boys got stronger in order to prove themselves to their father. Ahhh, you don't see movies like that nowadays.".

His tall elderly friend replied, "Yeah, you got that right. It's too bad that the Muppets proved who they were a long time ago.".

The short bald heckler inquired, "Oh? What did they prove?".

Statler answered, "That they're really weirdos!". The duo soon let out their famous, or infamous depending on point of view, laughs which also made the dark-skinned fair ladies in harem clothing giggle as well.

Amidst the applause, clapping and cheering, Donald and Daisy came back onto the stage. The good friend of Mickey Mouse took up his microphone and stated, "Wow! Now that was some music video! Let's hope that Godzilla Junior and Minilla proved themselves worthy to Godzilla! Am I right?". The answer was a resounding, powerful cheer which showed that a great deal of characters were hoping that the two saurians managed to win back the respect of their father.

Daisy put in, "Well, I certainly enjoyed it! Now, for the sixth music video before we go to a commercial! This next video was made by Author **SaurusRock625**, and it features the song _K2G_ which also stands for _Kimi Ni Go_. It is done by the Japanese pop group known as PUFFY, but also more widely recognized as Puffy AmiYumi! It also stars himself as his OC creation Scargo the Namekien Time Patrol Avatar, the Black Panther T'Challa from the _Marvel_ universe, and also young Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu from the _Star Wars_ universe! The _kaiju_ used in the movie are Zilla, Komodithrax and Kiryu!".

This got everyone talking and murmuring, as this seemed to be a bizarre cast of characters crammed together. And more so with certain giant monsters within it.

Donald put in, "I know it sounds strange, even for me! And I have seen a lot of strange stuff in my time! But let's see how this video goes. Okay Horace, hit it!". Said anthro horse nodded, turning on the machines inside the _Master Control Room_. The lights dimmed down as the screens all over the dinner theater club went dark once more. Donald and Daisy rushed back to their table, wanting to see what the Author had created.

* * *

**The scene takes place on the city planet known as Coruscant, the capital of the Republic that was striving to free the galaxy from the hold of the Separatists. The planet was also called Galactic City, since it was basically one HUGE city that was part of the Core Worlds. The buildings all over the immense sphere floating in space were a sight to behold, as were the innumerable life forces that lived on it.**

**At the moment though, there was turmoil in the city at the moment. A Jedi Temple had been bombed, many innocent lives lost in the blast. Many believed it to be a Jedi, a warrior that was meant to be the peacekeepers throughout the known galaxy. However, through a strange turn of events… it was Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, was now on trial! The young Togruta had been part of the investigation to find out who really did the bombing, and to find out exactly why it happened. It seemed that they had a lead in the form of a woman named Letta Turmond, but she was killed and it seemed that Ahsoka was framed for the murder. And after another series of strange events, was framed for hurting Cloned soldiers and escaping from the military and Jedi forces.**

**Now she was being tried before the Senate, Senator Padm****é**** Amidala representing Ahsoka, who was no longer a Jedi thanks to being expelled by the Jedi Council. Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin was the prosecutor, and he looked to be very adamant to prove the former Padawan guilty and to have her executed.**

**It would seem that Ahsoka would be found guilty… but something extraordinary happened!**

**Just as Chancellor Palpatine, the supreme head of the Senate and the Republic, was about to announce the conviction of Miss Tano… a portal appeared out of thin air! The Senators, Jedi and others who were brought in to report on the trail, were blown back by the swirling white vortex that popped up behind Ahsoka! The Togruta was stunned… and even more so when two beings appeared!**

**One looked to be a life form that was completely new to the people, and considering the vast number of species and life-forms that were represented in the Senate, that was saying something! This being was completely green with antennae on his slightly bulbous head, pointed ears like an elf from legend and lines on their arms like bands and yellow plates of sort on some areas of the arms. Even a yellow plate of sort on his stomach, which showed abs that revealed this being trained intensely. His hands showed sharp nails, indicating that this being could slice through flesh… perhaps even metal.**

**He wore strange garbs; a purple outfit with a white cape and blue belt, orange purple shoes that were pointy, and what appeared to be a device over his left eye. On the left side of the purple outfit, on the heart area was a symbol that was not registered at all in the Archives. It was black, with two arrows seemingly chasing each other in a loop. Within the circle were the TP, shown in a unique way that was a bit perplexing to the eye unless one looked at it closely.**

**The other being was astonishing to look at. It looked to be a humanoid, but garbed in a black suit of sort with some areas on it a deep purple color. Yellow eyes were peering from its face, silver prongs that looked like fangs on the chest area. Wearing gloves and boots of deep purple, the being walked with confidence and strength, like a warrior king. His face was like that of a cat, a big cat to be more precise.**

**The green being spoke in a deep voice, indicating that he was a male. He stated, "Now this is very sad. All of the Senate, the military, even the so-called all-knowing Jedi… reduced to sentencing an innocent girl to a crime she did not commit. Isn't that just pathetic, right Black Panther?".**

**The other being spoke in a deep voice as well, indicating that he was a male as well. He replied, "It is indeed. While this area of the universe shows they are more technologically advanced then Earth by light-years… their intelligence seems to be lacking. I believe it was wise for you to bring me to this place with you, Scargo.".**

**Palpatine exclaimed, "Excuse me but, who are you? And how did you get through security?". The chancellor was perplexed on how they had arrived, in a manner that was unlike anything they had ever seen. The Jedi were confused as well, as they did not sense any kind of disturbance in the Force when the portal appeared. But now their senses were telling them that the two beings were very powerful and formidable… yet with a touch of chaos that made them interesting to some, dangerous to others.**

**The green one chuckled and with a mock bow answered, "Oh, FORGIVE me o powerful one. My name is Scargo, and I am a Namekien & Time Patrol service member.". This got many of the various life forms confused, as they never heard of a Namekien or a Time Patrol. He then introduced his friend, calling him the Black Panther and the protector of Wakanda from Earth. This confused the members of the Senate even more so.**

**Black Panther put in, "We came through security due to my friend's ability to travel through time and space. And also… we are here to help the one named Ahsoka Tano.". This stunned everyone, as time travel of any kind was considered an impossibility! And also at hearing that they were there to help the former Jedi was not welcome to them.**

**Ahsoka looked to the two, looking to Scargo and asked, "Me? You are helping me? But… But how? Why?".**

**The Namekian looked to her, smirking and answering, "Why not? We know the truth that you were not involved with the bombing of the temple, or the killing of Letta. You were set up, and we aim to free you & clear your name.".**

**Admiral Tarkin exclaimed, "You two are not going anywhere! You will be kept and questioned, and also to be tried for interrupting a session of the Senate!". The two interlopers gave a dull, dead-panned look to the Admiral, wondering if the man was for real in all that he just stated.**

**Scargo smirk appeared once more, bigger and also more menacing. He retorted, "Is that so? Well than… guess I have to keep you all busy with some other friends of ours! Straight from another universe and alternate Earth… I give you… giant monsters!". He pressed a button on the device that was on the left side of his eye… and in a few moments, pandemonium gripped the Senate building as the entire room shook!**

**Mace Windu, a Jedi Master pushed a button on his chair. A hologram appeared that displayed a Clone Trooper and he asked, "Solider, report! What is happening?!".**

**The Clone Trooper exclaimed, "Sir, there is…! That is…! Something big…! Sir, take a look for yourself! Putting on the monitor screens now!". Quickly, monitors started to appear in various parts of the vast Senate room… and it showed chaos starting outside, with beings that made all of them gasp in surprise/shock/horror/confusion!**

**Right outside the Senate building were three IMMENSE behemoths, creatures that were much larger than any known beast on record! One was a huge brown lizard with dark-brown spots on some places of its body, immense and low to the ground yet it looked to have the ability to stand up on its hind legs if need be. The front claws seemed to resemble human hands, but tough enough to dig or punch through anything. A long, thick tail was whipping about behind it. Amber eyes glared at all it surveyed. **

**By the brown lizard's side was another lizard-like being, but this one seemed to be quite different. This particular giant monster stood on two legs, hunched over yes but it was a bipedal being. If need be, could go on all fours. Its skin was dark gray, with a light gray underbelly and dark green, sharp dorsal spines on its back. Its eyes were orange with a yellow pupil, different from the other giant beast. Its clawed hands showed that it was dexterous, meaning it could use the hands well like a human could. It had a long, whiplike tail and legs that showed impressive leg strength.**

**The other was… completely different from the two, as this particular one was inorganic! In fact, it looked to be like a robot only much more sophisticated and complex than even a droid! It looked to be another lizard beast, but this one was standing up completely like a human! Its maw was filled with razor-sharp looking teeth, and looked to be carrying armaments the kind that were completely unfamiliar to the military, be it Republic or Separatist manufacture! On its metallic arms were large turrets, and on its shoulders looked to be rocket launchers of sort.**

**All three titans roared loudly, each one unique and powerful!**

**Senator Padm****é**** Amidala whispered in awe and shock, "What… What ARE those things?!". This was the very question in the minds of a vast majority of beings, both inside and outside of the Senate building.**

**Black Panther answered calmly and with authority, "Allow me to introduce you all to the **_**kaiju**_**, giant monsters that inhabit a completely different universe from our own. The brown one is a female called Komodithrax, and the gray lizard beside her is her mate. He is called Zilla, an agile and intelligent creature to be sure. And the last one is Kiryu, a robotic doppelganger for a great beast who has earned the title **_**King of the Monsters**_**. He was thought to be destroyed, but the Time Patrol managed to bring him back and repair him. Now… he is as good as new.".**

**The three grand creatures roared loudly, then proceeded to go through the city! Many civilians rushed away from the area, either on foot or on hover vehicles of any kind. The military rushed in and fired their blasters… but they saw that laser fire just annoyed the behemoths, barely penetrating through to their skin! Zilla roared loudly and unleashed his **_**Power Breath**_**, his spines flashing blue from tail tip all the way to his head… and from his maw unleashed a sea-green flame that took down anything it touched! Komodithrax lashed out with her immense tail, smashing apart any kind of tank or military personnel that was in her way! Kiryu unleashed his weapons, showing that his gear was more potent than that of the Republic.**

**Back in the Senate building, Scargo formed his right hand into an edge… and slashed at Ahsoka's shackles, freeing her! Apparently, his clawed hands CAN slice through metal! He looked at her and inquired, "So… ready to blow this place? After seeing what the Jedi do to one of their own like this, even when she has done no wrong… you still want to stay here?".**

**Ahsoka looked to the senators, Padm****é****, the Jedi Masters & Knights above… and to her mentor, Anakin Skywalker. She knew what her answer was. She sighed, looked back to Scargo and answered, "Yeah… let's do this!".**

**Tarkin exclaimed, "Guards, stop them!".**

**Four Elite Guards in red gear rushed towards them… but they were taken out quickly by Black Panther who utilized his **_**Vibranium Claws**_**, arrowhead that were pure vibranium and coated with its unique energy signature. And apparently, vibranium and certain alloys that made the gear of the guards did not mix, as a mini-explosion occurred that sent the fools flying back fast & slamming into the wall hard, embedding them in it!**

**All were stunned by this, especially the trio on the platform. Scargo said, "Mental note to self; metal from another galaxy have different effects on certain stuff here in this one.". He was wondering now how the physiology of the monsters and mecha would be affected by some of the things here in this galaxy.**

**The trio shook off their shock and made a break for it! Palatine exclaimed, "Somebody stop them! Skywalker, go after them and your former Padawan!". Said Jedi Knight was stunned that Ahsoka would do this, but given the circumstances could not blame her much. Still… he was a Jedi and he had to obey the orders. Also, he wanted to bring in Snipes alive and unharmed as much as possible.**

**He left the room with some Clone Troopers by his side, but the Chancellor also ordered Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura and Mace Windu to aid their fellow Jedi. This surprised some of the Senators, especially Amidala, who believed that sending two Jedi Knights and Masters was excessive. However, it seemed that the grand ruler of the Senate was not taking any chances. The four Jedi nodded, and with some reluctance, joined Anakin for the hunt for Miss Tano and her two new friends.**

* * *

_{Instrumental Music}_

**Scargo, Black Panther and Ahsoka ran through the Senate building, many various life forms jumping out of the way to let the running trio through. They turned around to see if anyone was following them… and lo and behold, they saw Anakin coming their way with some Clone Troopers by his side. The Namekien looked to the duo and suggested, "How about I show you what I hope to teach you soon, Miss Tano?". He took in his left arm, Black Panther in his right… and actually levitated above the ground, and zoomed away fast, leaving an air trail in his wake.**

**Anakin, the Clones and the rest of the various alien beings were stunned to see someone fly away without the use of a jet-pack or any kind of equipment! The Jedi muttered, "What else can this green thing do!?". The chase resumed, most not knowing that the cameras that were situated in various spots all over the building were filming the action.**

_Nagare nagare te kita mon da!_

_(I've come so far, floating!)_

_Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite!_

_(Running through the north to the west!)_

_Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko?_

_(At last I've arrived, but where?)_

**Ahsoka was just stunned completely to be flying off the ground with no jet-pack or jet-boots of any kind! Black Panther just took it as a normal occurrence. The trio were flying through the hallways of the Senate, soon arriving at the Central Circular Hub where it showed a VAST area where one can get to anywhere if they knew where to go. Scargo and Black Panther were mildly impressed at seeing such a structure, than felt something come at them. The Namekien grabbed Ahsoka and dodged out of the way to the left, Black Panther to the right as a ring of paralyzing energy swept past them! The duo looked up to see that was fired from a Clone Trooper, and behind him were Obi-Wan and the other Jedi members.**

**Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Attention you three, you are ordered to stand down!". However, the trio had no intention of following such a decree. Scargo saw a tray nearby that had some weird-looking pies on them, smirked… and used his telekinetic powers to levitate all of the pies up, and hurled them very fast at the Jedi and Clones! Although skilled in the art of dodging and evading even laser blasts… this kind of act took the beings by surprised and all got hit in the face with a pie! This caused Ahsoka and Scargo to chuckle, than they soon raced away with Black Panther going in the opposite direction.**

_Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru_

_(Body is getting unexpectedly lighter)_

_Too kude min na tema neki shiteru_

_(Hands beckoning from far away)_

_Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka?_

_(Is this heaven, or is it hell?)_

**Outside of the building, the giant monsters from the Toho universe were wreaking havoc! Komodithrax was stalking through the narrow streets of the planet-city, looking up at seeing such immense structures that filled the land. She felt something strike her hard on the side, roaring in aggravation and pain! She turned to see some large metal objects that looked like insects, slowly crawling towards her and firing a red laser from its back that caused the same pain from earlier. It was an **_**AT-TE**_**, which was short for **_**All Terrain Tactical Enforcer**_**. The units were more of the muscle of the Republic army, and it showed as they continued to strike the immense brown Komodo Dragon beast!**

**However, she was saved when Zilla rose up from underneath the machine! The Clone Troopers and those of the Republic military were stunned, as they did not expect the giant animal capable of digging into the ground. He knocked the metallic bug unit away, jumped on its unprotected belly, and started to claw away at it fiercely! No one messed with his mate! Once he saw the smoke rising up and sparks flying, he believed his foe to be dead. He leapt off and went to Komodithrax, who rumbled gently as she nuzzled him. He returned the favor, and the husband/wife duo returned to making chaos in the streets!**

_So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure!_

_(Yes, pretty lady, come on over!)_

_Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka?_

_(Will you listen to my story?)_

_Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara_

_(And pretty lady if you laugh again, yeah)_

_Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni_

_(I will go to the land of dreams!)_

**Back inside the building, Ahsoka and Scargo were being chased by Anakin, Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti. The Jedi were NOT amused at all at getting their faces creamed by pies from earlier, and Anakin really wanted to stop his Padawan from doing something she'll really regret. Ahsoka turned to see her ex-master preparing to jump, knowing that his **_**Force-Leap**_** was quite long and fast. She said to her new comrade, "Look out! He's going to jump and try to cut us off!". The Namekien smirked and replied to not worry too much, that he had it covered.**

**When Anakin leapt into the air, ready to come down in front of the duo to halt their retreat… Scargo stopped suddenly, turned and stretched his arm! His left arm expanded quickly, shocking everyone in the room as they had never encountered a being that could stretch limbs like that a long way! Skywalker was taken by surprise, especially when Scargo grabbed his right ankle! Smirking still, he swung the Jedi around like a lasso! All were stunned to see one of the most potent of Jedi Knights being treated like that, and the Namekien threw him to the other Jedi! Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti were slammed hard by Anakin, both rolling and tumbling on the ground after the impact.**

**The orange-skinned warrior beauty was amazed to see that her new friend had such an impressive physical ability and strength. Scargo retracted his arm, and the duo resumed going on the run.**

_{Musical Interlude}_

**Meanwhile, Black Panther was having his own ordeal with Mace Windu, Aayla Secura and about five Clone Troopers with them. Many civilians and important nobles/royal ones in the building made haste to clear the way for the ones running. The Troopers fired their weapons at Black Panther, but his suit merely deflected the energy bursts with ease thanks to the vibranium weaved into his costume. It surprise the group to see something like that deflect laser blasts, as only certain droids with shields could deflect them. Mace Windu tried to use his **_**Force Grab**_** technique, but his foe saw through it and threw more of his arrowhead-dagger projectiles at him.**

**He blocked the weapons with his lightsaber… but again, energy weapon met vibranium-energy coating, and the result was interesting. The lightsaber seemed to absorb the vibranium energy… but also shook Mace himself like he was struck by lightning! His whole body was coated in a thin film of pink energy, and when his Clone Troopers put their hands on his shoulders to see if he was okay… they started to vibrate too like they were in a mini-earthquake!**

**Aayla was so stunned, not ever seen the stoic Jedi Master look something so… silly. She turned to face her opponent, who was standing before her. The beautiful Jedi Knight raised her lightsaber, activating it and charging right at him! The protector/king of Wakanda moved swiftly, soon passing by one another and standing behind the other like something out of a Japanese samurai movie. Nothing seemed to happen… until a few moments later, the outfit Aayla wore was torn to shreds quickly! Yelping in fright and embarrassment, she covered herself and leapt into an empty room that was nearby. It was there she was hoping to get some new clothes.**

**Black Panther smirked underneath his mask, than continued onward in his quest to reunite with his comrades.**

_Sakura mai chiru hana fubuki_

_(A shower of cherry blossoms)_

_No koe yama koe kaki wake te kite!_

_(Over mountains and fields, pushing through!)_

_Yasa shiku sarete sonoki ni natte!_

_(It turns me on when I'm treated tenderly!)_

**Outside, Kiryu was met with decent resistance. Numerous **_**RX-200 Falchion-class Assault Tanks**_**, or **_**Republic Stun Tanks**_** as more commonly called, were grouped with AT-TE units as they fired their ion-cannons and laser cannons at the robotic double of Millennium-era Godzilla. Kiryu let out his own unique metallic-roar, than let loose his **_**Maser Cannon**_** from his maw! Yellow lighting erupted from his mouth, striking anything in his path and obliterating all it touched! Many Clone and Republic soldiers fled from the scene, abandoning their robots that seem to be no match against the mecha! Said mechanical **_**kaiju**_** roared loudly in victory, than was blasted from behind by firepower from the sky!**

**He turned his head up to see that there were small craft fighters, **_**Clone Z-95 Starfighter**_** crafts to be precise! The unique flying crafts kept on firing from the air, believing that an air assault would work on the mecha. It only served to get Kiryu annoyed, causing him to unleash his **_**Rocket Missiles**_**! Twenty powerful missiles, eight of them heat-seeking, was fired from the sides, back & from the shoulder rocket launcher! The Starfighters did some impressive maneuvering and speed, but they sadly could not outrun the projectiles. All ejected from their crafts before the missiles struck, the Clones making it out in time before their vessels exploded in a fiery way! Kiryu roared loudly as he continued to wreak havoc!**

_Too I ano hini chuu ningu_

_(Sensing the far off day, I make love with the first girl)_

_Hatsu koi no ano koto kasa ne ruze_

_(Getting drunk on sweet perfume)_

_Ama I kao rini yowa sare te awa ni naru!_

_(Turn to bubbles!)_

**Inside the Senate building, Scargo and Ahsoka were running still from Anakin and the other Jedi. They soon fled into a room that was checked out to a royal prince who had a large collection of Twi****'****lek women, lovely and alluring ones that were made for his harem! Scargo stopped for a moment to see the number of very beautiful alien girls, wolf-whistling and exclaiming, "Wow! You ladies are lovely!". This made some of the women blush, but a majority of them were stunned to see such an unusual alien life form such as Scargo. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, then saw her former master and former friends catching up.**

**Scargo looked at her, smirking and stated, "Now watch closely, little lady! You're about to witness the difference between a Jedi and a martial arts master!". Obi-Wan was the first into action this time around, leaping towards the duo but was caught in mid-air by the Namekian. He slammed him down hard, but soon blocked a flying double kick from Anakin and Shaak Ti! The two engaged in close-quarter combat with the Time Patrol member, but even with their Force training and such… they were no match for his speed, skill and strength that came from years of intense, rigorous training! Scargo then delivered a straight-thrust kick that sent Anakin into a dresser, knocking him through it and covering him in risqué lady undergarments! He then grabbed Shaak Ti, and slammed her into a table that was covered in perfume bottles. The bottles broke, covering her with all sorts of liquid. And Obi-Wan was actually shocked by a defense Taser that one of the Twi****'****lek harem girls carried, the Knight going down hard.**

**Said alluring beauty looked to the surprised duo and said, "Our Master actually made sure we could defend ourselves from strangers and amorous fools. So… I made a decision. Are you mad?". Scargo just gave her a smile and thumbs-up, replying that she did fine! He then looked to Miss Tano, who nodded and both fled from the scene.**

_So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure!_

_(Yes, pretty lady, come on over!)_

_Maa meu tsuri shi cha u boku dake do_

_(I know I've been roving, but)_

_Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara_

_(Pretty lady if you laugh again)_

_Saa itte miyo oka yume encho_

_(I'll stay, make the dream stay longer!)_

_{Musical Interlude}_

**The chase soon rose up to another level, where both Scargo and Ahsoka met up with Black Panther. While they were glad to be reunited, they soon turned to see VERY ticked off Jedi Masters, Knights and Clone Troopers rushing towards them! Seeing eight doors, four on the left and right walls, they decided to have a little fun with the formerly stoic warriors. He whispered to the Torgruta on his plan, and she was a bit surprised by this little tactic by her new companion. But, she went along with it and each of them took a door. Anakin was livid, and it showed on his face. He was NOT at all wanting to be made a fool, and very much wanting to punch the Namekian in the face with a Force-enhanced fist. Mace told them to split up to capture them, but that is when things got interesting.**

**Each time one of them went through a door, the other would come out and go to either the one across from it or to the one by the side. It was like a wacky game of It, and it was humorous to any pass-byers that saw the kooky action. After several minutes of chasing, the Jedi and their allies came back in the middle… looking very frustrated and angry! Anakin than had an idea, saying for everyone to choose a door and merely to open it to see if their quarry was in them. They checked all of the rooms at the same time, save for one that was in the corner. Believing they had their targets now trapped, they all came together under Skywalker, who soon opened the sliding door…**

**And were sent back by a blast of air from a roaring Komodithrax! The giant lizard had carved a hole into the room at the exact time they opened the door, seeing enemies and blasting them away with a powerful roar that was accompanied by a gust of air! The Jedi and Clone Troopers were knocked into the wall hard, and it was then that Scargo, Black Panther and Ahsoka emerged from an adjacent room. The orange-skinned beauty was covering her mouth, trying her best to stifle the laughter that just wanted to burst free from her. The trio than resumed going on the run, soon climbing upwards to another level.**

_Hana yo cho oyo tori tachi yo_

_(Dearest flowers, butterflies and birds)_

_Kusu gutte kure ru na!_

_(Don't tickle me!)_

_Momoya ai ya yama buki ni_

_(Wrapped up and flickering)_

_Tsutsu mare te yura meku_

_(Peaches, indigo and yellow roses)_

_{Musical Interlude}_

**The chase continued when Anakin and the others got their wits together, following the trail of scared onlookers that the trio had passed by. Skywalker, Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Secura, Windu and the Clone Troopers were VERY livid. In though they were trained to be calm, tranquil and centered… in their minds at the moment, they wanted to put the three fugitives through interrogation the likes that would give even the most hardcore of horror watchers nightmares! Yes, they were that ticked off. The group soon arrived to a large dining area, where it was used for formal events to entertain representatives and the like. Sitting at the table at the far end near the window that gave a wonderful view of the city was Scargo, Black Panther and Ahsoka. Scargo grinned at them and said, "Come on, take a load off. I'm sure you're all tired from all that exercising.".**

**Anakin threw back a chair and growled out, "I'm going to enjoy taking you down, and I'm so going to have a serious talk with Snipes later.".**

**Ahsoka gave her former master a deadpan stare and said, "Anakin, after what I have been through these past few days… I don't think calling me that is right at all.".**

**Black Panther put in, "We give you all a choice. Let us leave with our new comrade in peace, and you leave with your dignity intact. Or… what is left of it.". He looked to Aayla, who was wearing some new clothing that looked a bit tight on her on all areas. She was giving him such a death glare that even a Sith Lord would flee from such a look.**

**Mace inquired, "And the second choice?". He was tense, ready to fight even without his lightsaber since it was deactivated for good earlier.**

**Scargo smirked as he rose up, same for his comrade and new friend. He answered, "We beat you all up and leave the same, only you all are going to be needing to be in the Medical Bay for weeks at least.". He got into a martial arts stance, Black Panther also getting into a stance along with Miss Tano.**

**The Jedi and Clones were stunned by the declaration, and would have opted for a third, more peaceful choice. But alas, it was not available. They were all under orders to capture them by the Chancellor… and also, after enduring what the trio had put them through, they needed to vent some anger. So it would seem that the second choice was going to be taken.**

_Mata kawaii hito go waratte kure ru nara_

_(And if the pretty laughs again)_

_Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni?_

_(Shall we go to the land of dreams?)_

_Mata kawaii hito go waratte kure ru nara_

_(And if the pretty laughs again)_

_Saa itte miyo oka yume encho!_

_(I'll stay, make the dream stay longer!)_

_{Last Musical Interlude}_

**Before any kind of fighting could take place, Scargo's device on his eye started to blink. Everyone froze, as they saw strange yellow symbols and such appear on the reflective surface of his device. After some moments, the Time Patrol member sighed and stated, "It seems that our 'epic' battle is going to have to wait. I have orders to bring Ahsoka back to headquarters now, so… time for us say goodbye now. It's been fun! Well… at least for us. Hehehehe…". He pushed a button on the side of his device and waited.**

**Anakin exclaimed, "You're not going anywhere!". He took a couple steps forward to stop them… but appearing through the window was Zilla! He roared loudly, causing the window to shatter from the sound waves! Since their backs were turned to the window, the trio was not seriously harmed by the shrapnel. However, Skywalker and the others had to shield themselves from the bits of glass that flew at them. Black Panther looked to his friend and nodded, who returned the gesture and both looked to Ahsoka. Miss Tano knew that it was now time to go.**

**She looked to her former master/friend, her ex-leaders and comrades. She spoke, "Well… it's been fun guys. But… time for me to find my own path. See ya!". The trio than turned and raced towards Zilla, who lowered his head and allowed them to jump onto him. Ahsoka managed to get a look around upon landing on the **_**kaiju's**_** head, and saw the immense damage he and the other two giant monsters did. She was very much impressed, wondering if they had something like Zilla from the beginning, they would have won the War long ago.**

**Admiral Tarkin came on the scene, seeing the intruders and convict escaping. He rushed towards the window and yelled out, "THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU'RE IN A CELL WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU HEAR ME!?".**

**The formidable monster just looked at the small human, and then something agitated his senses. He actually reared up, making a sound like he was going to sneeze… and he did! Zilla let loose a mighty sneeze, and a large ball of green mucus shot from his nostrils. Tarkin was caught off-guard by the very fast projectile, which slammed into him and kept on going until it hit the wall! Fortunately, the Jedi and Clones were not caught in the path. Admiral Tarkin was now embedded in the rich-green mucus ball that was now latched into the wall, his face so red now one would think his head would burst from all the blood rushing to it.**

**Scargo laughed heartedly and exclaimed, "Hahahahahaha! I think Zilla here is allergic to morons!". This caused Black Panther to chuckle, but Ahsoka burst into laughter that was pleasing to the Namekian ears. Zilla's mate Komodithrax & Kiryu marched up to the agile monster, and all were soon surrounded by white light! And in a flash of said light… they were gone!**

**At the Jedi Temple, in one of the Master Chambers, Yoda was sitting on a couch with a viewing screen in front of him. He had seen the entire ordeal taking place at the Senate building, and also the chase & actions of the Jedi and clones against the trio. He said to himself, "Unusual, this event was. Skywalker and others, humiliated they were. Humility they were taught, yes. And… keep this recording I shall, for good entertainment hard to find. Hmmmm-hmmmm!". He said the last part in his own unique laugh, the eldest of Jedi Masters actually finding the whole thing amusing like a TV show! He turned off the screen with a remote, then pointed said remote at the 4****th**** wall and clicked… the screen going blank.**

* * *

The House of Mouse was roaring in both laughter and cheering, the audience finding it quite amazing to see such a funny music video that involved a series that was often taken seriously. Ahsoka was soaking in the praise, and also hugging her date lovingly around the neck. **SaurusRock625** welcomed the hug, returning it by wrapping his arms around her waist. Sharpstrike roared loudly, showing his appreciation for his 'parents' as well. Many Authors, OC characters and cannon ones were very much amused by the film as they looked to certain _Star Wars_ characters. Anakin and those that were featured in the video merely blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide their faces.

Kermit the Frog looked to his fellow green friend Yoda and stated, "Now that was amazing! By the way, how come you weren't featured in it like the others? I would have thought Saurus would have you with the others.".

The small but very powerful Jedi warrior answered, "Author liked me more than others, I believe. Wanted to save best showing for last to make video more impressive, me thinks. Also, good material to use for advantage in future. Hmmmm-hmmmm!".

Donald and Daisy soon came back to the stage, microphones in hand as they looked to the various guests in the dinner theater club. Donald asked, "Well everyone, how did you like that music video!?". His answer was another thunderous ovation and cheering, the special guests displaying for all to see that they really liked the hilarious film. All looked to **SaurusRock625**, Ahsoka and Black Panther as they rose to take a bow. Anakin and the others that got owned merely stayed down, especially Tarkin who was so humiliated that he just wanted to go back to his own universe at the moment.

Daisy added in, "Well, that is good to hear! I found the video funny myself, so thank you Saurus for a really good change of pace here for all of us to enjoy!". More clapping and such followed, the audience showing once more their gratitude to the Author who made such a video possible.

After some moments, Donald Duck announced, "Well, time for us to go to another commercial break. But don't worry! We'll be back soon! So those of you out there watching this, don't go too far from your screens! And those of you here, relax and enjoy yourselves! Six videos down, nine more to go!". The audience cheered loudly once more, than the camera red lights went off. This indicated that the commercials were now rolling, and that it was time to do whatever one wanted.

Dr. Teeth and the _Electric Mayhem_ came back to their side of the stage, as did Ember and her group. Since it was now the Muppets turn at bat, the group started to play and sing the song _The Christmas Song_ that was done by the legendary group _Jackson 5_.

As the Muppet band played, the others started to be more active as well. Author **Rose Spooks** looked to her friend Tigger and said, "Come on Tigger! Let's go back to the _Hall of Possibilities_, and do some more bouncing in the Hundred-Ace Wood! I want to bounce more with you!". Said stuffed tiger bounced on his tail in happiness, the duo rushing back to enjoy some more free-for-all bouncing by creating a scenario for themselves back in _Tigger's Bouncing Place_ where they could just bounce around in delight.

Maddie Fenton was about to ask her husband Jack something when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around, and both wife & husband were stunned to see Elliot the Dragon from the 1977 Disney hybrid film _**Pete's Dragon**_ looking at them! The green, gentle giant waved to them, speaking his language of clicks that they could not understand. However, they saw that he was friendly and greeted him the same. He looked to Maddie, pointing at the beautiful woman and then to his back. Jack inquired, "So… you want my wife to ride on your back, right?". Elliot nodded his head, his tongue hanging out slightly like a friendly dog as his small wings fluttered with excitement.

Maddie looked to her husband who just smiled and told her to go for it! He added in when would she get the chance to ride on a famous celebrity like Elliot, and he would film the entire thing with his cell phone camera. The alluring mother looked to Elliot, who was very hopeful that he ride on her, and the ghost hunter/martial arts expert soon broke out into a smile and replied, "Awww, what the hey? Things like this only come along once in a lifetime so… let's go!". He was pleased with her answer, quickly turning around to present his back to her. She climbed on, soon getting situated and the duo soon taking to the air in the club!

The two were soon met by **Dreams Come True 996** riding on Godzooky, Dani Phantom & Peter Pan flying next to them, Crysta and her fairies from FernGully coming in, Marahute the Great Golden eagle with Author **Kaiju-O Danny** and his date Ruby Rose on her, and last but not least was Jim Hawkins on his hoverboard with little Nemo hanging on to his legs.

Peter Pan crowed and announced, "Okay everyone, let's have a little race around the club! Let's see who's the fastest here!". The small group gave a quick but hearty cheer, and they were soon flying all over the place! Dani turned to see her mother Maddie whooping it up and having fun, glad to see her enjoy the feeling of flying like that.

Down below, the various other characters and Authors were doing their own thing as the band played on stage. The _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ was going hot, and more was still to come!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… another long one. I hope you all enjoyed this one, as it was a bit of a challenge to do. Most challenging was the Japanese song, but I did my best and have no regrets!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Lord, thank you for helping me with this! Like I said, it was a challenge but you helped me to rise up to it! Thank you Jesus for the support and encouragement from my friends, for they have really aided me here! And thank you God for his incredible gift of imagination that I want to put to use in your name! Jesus, thank you so much for everything!

Six music videos are down, nine more to go! I wonder what other films await the audience here? Wacky and crazy, romantic and touching, or adventurous and wild? Who knows! I just hope all of you are ready when the time comes for more chapters to be uploaded. Also, I want to give personal thanks to **LORD DESTRYUK** for the info he gave me in the review. All I ask is for his trust so that the big secret about the dinner theater club will be revealed soon. And again, I hope he reads and reviews my special _Danny Phantom_ one-shots.

Also, if any of you believe that some of the characters would be good members to any of the Disney/Toho clubs that are forming, let me know and I will make sure that said being becomes a member of said group! Here are the groups so far listed- _Kaiju Supremes_, _Natural Frequencies_, _Mighty Mecha Machines_, _Vile Villains of Might_ & finally _Kaiju Sociable Sciences_.

On another note, I would like to hear the characters words on the chapter as well! I would be glad if you sent me the characters responses through either the review or over PM. If you please.

One last thing before I finish this. I want to request once more that I have some support in getting my _Monsters and Magic_ series recognized by Disney and Toho. I really believe right now that the companies need my Disney/Toho series, as it seems the creative well has dried up for them. So if any of you would please do what you can to promote my novels and specials to the companies in any way possible, I would appreciate it! I am very concerned for the fate of both companies' futures, so I plead with you all to help me in my endeavor to get my series recognized in a good way by Disney and Toho!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you say to newcomers about the fusion of Disney with Toho, such as with the _Monsters and Magic_ series and Disney/Toho Movie Nights at the _House of Mouse_? And what Toho monster is your favorite & why it is?

During _All I Want For Christmas Is You_, what would you be doing? And how would you react to knowing that you were shown on TV for all to see during the number?

During _At The Beginning With You_, what Toho giant monster would you like to study for three years? And what kind of findings would you hope to discover that could have the _kaijus_ benefit both humankind and nature?

During _Son of Man_, how would you train Godzilla Junior and Minilla? And also, how would you train the ladies into becoming more adapt to defending themselves?

During _K2G_, what would you make Anakin and the others go through during the chase? And what would you suggest for Yoda to do at the end after seeing he had recorded the entire thing?

And finally… during the commercials rolling, what would you be doing?

Here is an optional bonus question: After getting your presents during _All I Want For Christmas Is You_, would you wait until Christmas Eve or Day to open it? Or would you open it shortly after receiving the present?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? I hope all of you are doing well, and ready for the holidays as they are approaching fast!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and glory to God! Thank you for everything Jesus! Thank you for my family, my friends and the ones who have supported me for some time! Thank you Lord for also being there for me, and helping me as best you can with your guardian angels. I really want to listen and obey you more God, so I will continue to do my best for you! Jesus Christ, thank you for the gift of imagination as well that I hope to put to good use in your name!

I am really glad that my 2nd annual music video awards show is such a great hit! It is not easy trying to show and maintain a lot of characters that come from different worlds and such, but I do my best. I know I cannot please everyone, but again doing my best.

I am a bit sad that I am some Authors that I hoped to see review my second chapter did not show. I hope that they are okay… and I hope they do review soon.

Now, let me give thanks to the ones who did review! Ahem…

To **Tiger2014**: Thank you for the review! I am glad that Author **Mickol93** likes my special here, and I hope to hear from him soon. And I believe that one of the songs here will put a smile on your face!

To **Cylon One**: Thanks for the review! I believe it has been awhile since you reviewed a Disney/Toho work of mine. I think it was back in one of my _Monsters and Magic_ novels… I think. In any case, just glad you like it. For me, the reward is seeing a reviewer who likes my work.

To **cornholio4**: Thanks for the short but honest review. I appreciate it.

To **SaurusRock625**: ^^ Very much thankful for your review, my friend! Always a treat to see your reactions, especially the one you did here! I did my best here, and just glad it was to your exact liking! I have not seen the Legends universe of Godzilla… what is the King Ghidorah of there like? Also, expect many characters from the _Star Wars_ realm, especially the ones on the Dark Side, to hark on Anakin and the others after seeing that music video!

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thank you for the review! I am doing my best concerning the new citizens of Toon Town, and do not fear! Thanks to some suggestions from you, Duncan will have more screen time! Also, in either reviews or PM, would like to hear how the characters whom you invited to the event like the event so far.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Ah, my lady love! Thank you for the review! And believe me, I think you will like this chapter here as Cera also gives more props to Littlefoot's mother thanks to your words. And again, your passionate and honest answers to the questions I post up are always a treat worth reading! I hope you like what is in store in this chapter!

To **GODZILLA1996**: Thank you for the reviews! Glad you are liking it so far!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Again, another long and excellent review from you, my dear friend! Reading your exquisite, honest and passionate reviews are always a very good treat for me! And seeing the reactions and words from the _Danny Phantom_ & OC characters, priceless and great! I hope to see more excellent reviews from you, Dreams-chan! In addition ladies and gentlemen, if you want to hear more about the Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads band group or the bios of the dancers Matia/Nozomi/Demetra/Francine, contact Dreams via PM. She'll give you the info on each dancer of your choosing, and also if you can use the band group in your own stories.

To **laze jovanov**: Thank you for review! Also thank you for the info concerning Godzilla, answering my questions and giving me some of your own to answer. Thank you very much!

And finally to **Darkness Rissing**: Heh, thank you for the long and awesome review as well, my friend! Glad you enjoy the event so far, with more surprises along the way! I hope that you and Spring Spirit enjoy yourselves, and also thank you for the reviews in my _Star Vs_. story as well!

As you can see… didn't get much reviews for the previous chapter. Some Authors are missing, and again I hope they are okay wherever they are. And also hope they review my previous chapter & this one soon.

My mailbox is now repaired and I can get mail again from it like before. Also, I am still set on getting my Disney/Toho specials and novels getting noticed in a positive way by both companies! Any kind of help/aid to make my dream a reality, I will take! I still search for any kind of video reviews from places like YouTube to see if anyone has done it. I would like to know how my novels and specials are reviewed in video form… hope it would be a positive one.

Also, will be splitting time in working on this & my story _Marco at a Crossroad_ which is a Star Vs. story that some really like. Wish me luck as I take on the challenge!

On a final note, I wish to say this. I really hope my Disney/Toho works here inspire others to make stories/specials of their own. I want for my works to stimulate the imaginations of readers, and also for them to try their hand at making their own works of art. And again, hope to see anyone do some advertisement for my Disney/Toho works on my behalf. I will accept almost anything at this particular point in time.

Look also to my three main novels, mini-novels and specials to find certain characters if you don't recognize them here.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Godzooky and fellow characters are from the 1978 Hanna-Barbera animated series _Godzilla_.

I also do not own any 20th Century Fox animation films such as _**Anastasia**_, _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, _**Once Upon A Forest**_, _**The Pagemaster**_, _**Titan A.E.**_These films have been acquired, along with many others, by Disney. This includes certain Don Bluth films such as _**An American Tail**_, _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, _**The Land Before Time**_, _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Rock-A-Doodle**_, _**Thumbelina**_ and _**The Secret of NIMH**_.

I do not own the characters from _**Happily Ever After**_, as it is owned by the production companies _Filmation Associates_ and _Kel Air Company_. Said movie was distributed by 1ST National Film Corp., released in theaters in 1990 in France & 1993 in the United States. Directed by John Howley, produced by Lou Scheimer.

I do not own the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. They are owned by the production company _Tokyo Movie Shinsha_, distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation in the U.S. The movie was released in Japan in 1989, than in the 1992 in the U.S.A. Directed by Masami Hata, with William Hurtz being co-director. Produced by Yutaka Fujioka.

I do not own the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_. They are owned by the production company _Nest Entertainment_ & _Rich Animation Studios_, distributed by New Line Cinema in North America and Columbia Tristar on the International area. Movie was released in 1992. Directed by Richard Rich, produced by both him & Jared F. Brown.

I do not own the characters from _**The Princess and the Goblin**_. They are owned by the production companies _Pannonia Film Studios_\- **Hungary**, _Sianel 4 Cymru_\- **United Kingdom** and _NHK_\- **Japan**, distributed by Hemdale Communications and J&M Entertainment- **United States**, Entertainment Film Distributors- **United Kingdom** and Budapest Film\- **Hungary**. Movie was released in Japan on December 1990, Hungary on December 1991, United Kingdom on December 1992 & finally the United States on June 1994. Directed by Józef Gémes, produced by Robin Lyons. Based on a fantasy novel of the same name, author being George McDonald.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. Using last names for certain characters that come from said series.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh__ō__nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996 & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

_Firebreather_ is an American CGI film that is based on the comic book series of the same name by _Image Comic Books_. The film was released on November 2010, shown on the channel Cartoon Network. Written by Jim Krieg & directed by Peter Chung. Executive producer was Julia Pistor, production company was Pistor Productions & Cartoon Network Studios.

_Monster High_ is an American fashion doll franchise created by _Mattel_, now a web series along with books, video games & movie specials. The animated web series were created and shown on YouTube. The Executive producer was Audu Paden, original release was on YouTube & YouTube Kids which went from May 2010 to February 2018.

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_ was a Canadian-American television series that was created by Danny Antonucci, aired on Cartoon Network. The series was also written by him, along with many others, and directed by said person. Danny was also the Executive producer, with the production location being in Canada. The production companies were a.k.a. Cartoon, Yeson Animation Studios and Funbag Animation Studios. Distributors were Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Original network was Cartoon Network, aired from January 1999 to November 2009.

_The Muppets_ were created by Jim & Jane Henson, owned by Muppet Studios. Now part of the Disney franchise that features them in shows, movies, film and other media. The band Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem belong to said studios with band members Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Clifford, Janice, Zoot, Lips and Rolf the Dog.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use. To see their info's, look to my previous House of Mouse/Toho specials. The band group Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads consist of Ember McLain, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Pepper Ann & Stitch. They were featured in my special _Max and Roxanne's Wedding- Toho Style_. The four OC characters Demetra, Nozomi, Francine and Matia are Chip Skylark dancers that belong to Author **Dreams Come True 996**.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

The songs used here are as follows:

_Amazed_ is from an American country music group known as Lonestar. It was released in March 1999 by country radio, than in December 1999 on pop radio. It was recorded from 1998 to 1999. The label was done by BNA Records. Songwriters were Marv Green, Chris Lindsey and Aimee Mayo. Producer was Dann Huff. The song is a single from the third studio album Lonely Grill. Said album was released in June 1999, recorded by _The Tracking Room_ in Nashville, Tennessee. Label was also BNA Records, with producers Dann Huff, Sam Rumage and Bob Wright.

_Hall Of Faith_ is sung by Carman Domenic Licciardello a.k.a. Carman, David Mullen & Anthony Miracle. Featured in the CD Carman: Yo Kidz- Heroes, Stories and Songs from the Bible, made by _Everland Entertainment_ which is a division of Word, Inc. Released in 1992 by _Word, Incorporated_. Additional rap style by Scat Springs.

_Hero_ is a from the American Christian rock band Skillet. It is a single that was released on May 2009, recorded at _Bay7 Studios_ in Los Angeles, California. Its label was done by Lava Records, Ardent Records & Atlantic Recording Corporation. Songwriters were John & Korey Cooper, producer was Howard Benson. The single is part of the 2009 seventh studio album Awake. Recorded from October 2008 to March 2009, at _Bay7 Studios_ in Los Angeles, California. Label was by Lava Records, Ardent Records & Atlantic Recording Corporation. Producers were Howard Benson & executive Zachary Kelm.

_Santa Baby_ is a song created in 1953, written by Joan Javits and Phillip & Tony Springer. Original singing voice was by Eartha Kitt. It was released in October 1953, recorded in July 1953. Label is by RCA Victor.

Now, on with the music award event!)

* * *

The snow was slowly but gradually piling up outside in Downtown Toon Town, snow plows of immense size soon coming onto the streets to push the frozen water aside so that drivers could traverse the roads. However, the cars that did drive on the slick asphalt ground had special tires that were made specifically for icy conditions. And vehicles that were parked to the side were soon buried by the snow banks as the plow moved on. However, generous Good Samaritans came over to help those that tried to get their cars out of the deep embankments or to get the owner of said vehicle inside of it.

Kids and young adults were having fun in the streets, throwing snowballs and using sleds & other such crafts that were made for snowy weather to glide upon the icy terrain.

However, there was no such problem at the legendary _House of Mouse_! The parking lot of the dinner theater club was special; thanks to Author **LORD DESTRYUK's** OC creations who worked inside and outside of the club's property line, the various vehicles were kept safe and warm. The lot had a special warming charm right into the asphalt and concrete, making sure the vehicles were kept at a temperature that was just right. The moment any snowflakes hit the ground, they dissolved very quickly. Any animals that had been used to bring in carriages were set up in a special garage area that also kept them warm & in comfort. Food and water that met their natural dietary needs were brought in for them, so they could relax and just enjoy the peace & quiet.

While it was cold outside, it was flaming hot inside the _House of Mouse_ in a very good way!

The entire area, the ground floor and the 1st floor above them, was rocking to the beat that was being played by Dr. Teeth and the _Electric Mayhem_. They were playing _Rockin' All Around The World_, an original song they created for their TV special _The Muppets At Walt Disney World_ which aired on the station NBC in May 1990. The Muppet band was doing a special spin on it though for this night. Like in their TV special, they dressed up when singing certain lyrics. In the television broadcast, the Muppet that would be singing would also be dressed up in an outfit that best represented the countries that appeared in EPCOT. For instance, Janice would be dressed up in a kimono and hairstyle when appearing in Japan. And Clifford in a robe in Morocco.

For this number in the famous & renovated dinner theater club… they changed it up by dressing up as various CHARACTERS from different realms! Thanks to some Disney magic, they continued to play and sing while new costumes appeared on them!

Animal was dressed like Duncan from _Firebreather_, Dr. Teeth had the clothes and head-style of King Morpheus from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_, Janice was wearing threads that was similar to Queen Odette from _**The Swan Princess**_, Clifford had the hairstyle and clothing of Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_, Floyd was wearing a costume that Tiger when he became a deputy sheriff in _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, Zoot had a black & white suit that was similar to Danny Phantom but with the insignia of the band on instead of the words DP on it, Lips was dressed up country-style like Chanticleer the rooster & Rolf the dog was had done his fur to look like Charlie B. Barkin from _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_!

The audience had laughed loudly at seeing the Muppet band change costumes like so as they sang their song, but it was all in good fun. There was no kind of malice or mockery of the negative kind by the Muppets, so a vast majority of them had a good laugh as they danced to the lyrics and music.

DJ and his lovely date Claudette were moving and grooving to the music, the busty blonde beauty from Belle's old village showing that her energy was back up & ready to have some good fun with her Author date! Danny was dancing with Paulina, the Latina showing that the Spanish blood in her was hot indeed when it came to music & dancing! Author **Darkness Rissing** was swirling his lovely date the Spring Spirit about, the two like living water as the flowed with the music. Tucker was showing off his dancing skills to his alluring date Laurette, the African-American showing his European date that he was having a good time with her. And vice versa, as the blonde woman wanted to dance close to him rather than apart.

Many other characters, couples and non-couples, were enjoying the music flowing forth from the _Electric Mayhem_! While others danced on the massive dance floor, others merely sat in their seats and moved/clapped their hands to the classic yet still cool rhythm of the song. And much action was going on the sidelines inside the dinner theater club!

The spectral beauty Spectra Vondergeist was looking over the notes she took from a brief but interesting interview with Danny Fenton earlier. She had asked for a moment of his time, which he gave after getting the go-head from Author **Dreams Come True 996** and the others. She had inquired on how it was he came to be a halfa, what it was like to be half-mortal & half-spirit, how he handled this newfound power & strength he was given… and also on the last part, if he was seriously going steady with someone.

The blushing hero from Amity Park answered her questions as best he could, and also saying that he was not going steady… yet. He had great friends in Dreams and the ladies that were with him, but he hadn't chosen which one to officially be his main lady.

This got the member of the Ghostly Gossip blog to smile, saying that many a ghoul back in her world would really go for dating him. And also that his unique being could help immensely with the folks back in her home realm. He stated that if possible, he would help her home as best he could. To try and be a bridge between the Normies & Monsters. When the Muppets had started to play their song, he knew that it was time to go back. He had promised Paulina a dance, and he was going to keep it no matter what! He shook hands with Spectra, thanking her for the interview before zooming back to his lady.

The alluring ghoul of the gossip scene smiled as she now saw Danny dancing with Paulina, saying softly to herself, "I really believe you may be the one to be key to my home realm, Fenton. And perhaps… something more to me…". It seemed that the Fenton/Phantom charm had struck again!

* * *

In another part of the club, Clawdeen Wolf & her new BFF Monique Williams were looking at the small group of people before them. Said group consisted of Gosalyn Mallard, Princess Camille, Isabel Vasques, Raven Baxter, Hannah Montana, Cruella DeVille, Princess Anastasia, Tammy Squirrel, Serenity Wheeler, Dale Chipmunk, Tanya Mousekewitz, Mother Nature, Chanticleer & Goldie Pheasant-Rooster, Miss Piggy, Fairy Mary, Kitty Melicent, Shego, Jack Skellington, Sally & Queen Thumbelina.

Monique whistled and stated, "I got to say, this is the most UNIQUE volunteer group I have ever seen. So, you all want to be part of me and Clawdeen's new fashion line?".

The werewolf beauty put in, "It's more of a little gift for DJ since he managed to help us in getting a new place here in this town, and also in restoring our own home world. So again… you really want to be models for our exclusive Disney/Toho designs?".

Gosalyn exclaimed, "You bet I do! I hope that you two can make some sports clothes that show Godzilla or any of his giant monster friends with any of the Disney characters here!".

Princess Camille from Slumberland put in, "I would like to see more design fashions from this realm, and you two are told to be very good at what you do when it comes to making unique clothing. And also would like to see if you can make something like those three dresses that the Flower Girls from Sir Max & Lady Roxanne's wedding displayed.". Monique remembered the wedding well, while Clawdeen only saw the event through video. And they both had to admit, the unique Mothra-themed flower girl dresses were excellent & gave due credit to the Author who designed them.

Cruella spoke, "And of course darlings, I want to see if you have great a taste as I do since I myself am a fashion queen here!". She did a little twirl to emphasize her words, but she just received some blank looks. And a deep frown from Clawdeen, since she had heard about Miss DeVille's… fashion taste.

Dale Chipmunk put in, "I certainly want to be in it! I maybe old, but this chipmunk here is still willing to take a chance and being a male model for your clothing line sounds just too good to pass up!". Dale still liked to have fun and also take risks, which is what Gadget liked about her husband. That he still had the heart of a young person, and was not afraid to do what he loved to do. Sure it did cause some trouble here and there, but getting through and enduring them actually made them stronger together.

Mother Nature from _**Happily Ever After**_ smirked at the two fashionistas and stated, "My specialty is making new creatures for nature, but I like to see if you can give this old gal here some fresh life with your own clothing creations!".

Clawdeen and Monique heard the various comments from the others, and smiles appeared on their faces. It seemed that they had their volunteers all ready! Miss Williams said, "Well than… welcome aboard to the _Wolf and Williams Disney/Toho Fashion Line_!". Clawdeen was surprised to hear that her last name came first, as she automatically assumed that Monique would put her first or last name first up. Again, she was surprised in a good way on how certain characters were in the Disney realm.

She felt that it was the beginning of a friendship that hopefully would get better & stronger with time.

Miss Wolf added, "Give us your phone numbers, physical and electronic mail addresses so we can stay in contact. Our fashion line should be in time for Spring… maybe Summer. But we will make this fashion line a special one! And also to give it as a tribute to DJ for bringing us all together like this!". The gathering of characters cheered loudly, feeling that something good was about to happen in the future.

Clawdeen and Monique were soon given the phone numbers & mailing addresses, both physical and electronic, of the brave souls who were volunteering to be part of their first ever crossover fashion line-up!

* * *

While this was going on, Duncan was also having a small group in front of him. The hybrid human/_kaiju_ being from _Firebreather_ had just formed his own unique group called the _Kaiju Kung-Fu Dojo_, an idea that had popped up a little while ago & had started to tell some of his friends, old and new, about it. Now in front of him & his mentor/guardian Blitz Barnes were some who had come to be part of the group. There was Joss Possible, Jake Long, the pirate book Adventure, Gruffi Gummi, Alexander Xanatos with his lady love Darina Imogene, Corey Baxter, Anna Mouse who was Monterrey Jack's daughter, Captain America, Black Widow, GoGo Tomago, Cale Tucker, Captain Rex and a squad of his Clone Troopers & finally… Gonzo?!

Duncan looked to the small but eager members before him and inquired, "So… you all ready to be part of my group? I have to say that this is great!".

Jake Long, the dragon guardian of New York City in his home realm asked, "By the way, what does this group entail again? I just like a bit of a recap.". The others also wanted to make sure what the unique boy's group was all about, so they asked for a retelling of the group's purpose.

Mr. Barnes spoke, "This group is a martial arts one, to learn how to fight LIKE a _kaiju_. Like the ones in Toho & the ones that reside in our home world. Duncan has extensive training due to his father Belloc who is the King of the Kaiju there. He will teach and train you to fight like the giant monsters, and we will also utilize moves shown by the legendary Toho monsters as well.".

The son of the giant dragon Belloc spoke seriously though, "But just so you all know… the skills we teach you will NOT be used to become bullies or delinquents. Sadly, I have seen in my world where martial arts are used by fools & idiots who misuse their skills, teachings and strength to become what I just mentioned earlier. If you really want to be part of this group, it's for serious discipline, self-restraint and self-control. To be a true martial artist which is to defend and protect the innocent and weak, not to prove a very base point or to gain popularity for the wrong reasons.". The small gathering was amazed, and also pleased to hear such convicted words. Duncan looked and acted like a real teenager, but it seemed that he had learned to become mature in the mind.

Joss Possible spoke, "Well count me in still! My cousin Kim already knows martial arts, as does Ron Stoppable! I want to be able to keep up with them so I can help them out when taking on the bad guys and girls!".

Captain America stated, "I would like to learn this kind of martial arts skill since it seems that more monsters are cropping up in my own home, and myself & Black Widow would like to learn more so we can defend the innocent and our home.". The alluring and deadly redheaded beauty from S.H.I.E.L.D. nodded her head, showing that she was in agreement with the legendary Super Solider.

Adventure added in while waving his sword, "Aye, you be one formidable lad! And this does sound like a good adventure to go on!".

GoGo popped the gum she had been chewing and said, "Hey, works for me. And I got to say kid… you're something special to be doing something like this. And after what you said, shows you got both a good heart & mind.".

Duncan smiled and stated, "Thank you everyone! I really appreciate it. I believe after this event, I'll contact you all to give you more details & to officially welcome you to the group.". Barnes than asked for the phone numbers and mailing addresses, physical and electronic, of the group so they had a way of contacting them.

Little Roo from the _Hundred Acre Wood_ bounced in and asked with energy and hope, "Say, mister! Mister! Can I be part of your group? I want to learn to defend myself and my Mama from bad stuff!". He did some punches and kicks to show how much he wanted to learn.

The hybrid hero chuckled and leaned down, putting himself at Roo's eye level and replied, "Sorry squirt, but this kind of thing may be a bit too intense for you. But listen, from what I just saw, you got the stuff to protect your mother & yourself.".

Captain Rex put in, "He's right there, little one. You got the heart and guts to even attempt joining, and saying you want to defend yourself and family… that shows you got what it takes. So be patient and bide your time. You'll get your chance soon.". Roo did feel down that he was not able to join, but Duncan and Rex's words cheered him up! He gave a grateful hug to the legs of the tall beings, saying thank you before hopping away.

The young lad's group was not the only one that was taking in new members, as the many other newly-formed Disney/Toho groups were taking shape!

* * *

Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil's** group called the _Natural Frequencies_ had gained some new members that would be formally & officially inducted later after the event. The newly minted members were Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Pocahontas, Nakoma, Grandmother Willow, Baloo & Bagheera from the animated Disney film _**The Jungle Book**_, José Carioca the parrot from the film _**The Three Caballeros**_, Honey Lemon, Silvi Timberwolf, Rafiki and Crysta had joined up with her group that would look for ways to use technology that would be very beneficial to restoring the nature in the world.

The _Mighty Mecha Machines_ that was formed by Gizmo Gwen already had some members; Tucker Foley, Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, Esq., Hiro Hamada, Robecca Steam, Jim Hawkins, Gyro Gearloose, Audrey Rocio Ramirez and more who specialized in technology and machinery. The group's main focus was to look at the Toho technology, and see if they could make machines of their own based on the mechas & weaponry that was employed by G-Force and the JSDF a.k.a. Japanese Self-Defense Force.

The _Vile Villains of Might_, created by Captain James Hook already had a decent number of members now as well. They consisted of Robert Callaghan, Carface Caruthers, Grigori Rasputin, Pinky Fox, Scar the lion, Shere Khan from _TaleSpin_, Scroop the alien pirate, Moanica D'Kay, King Candy/Turbo and more were coming into the fold. Their object of interest were the powerful & potent Toho _kaiju_ that were enemies of mankind and the Earth Defenders. To learn from the extremely proficient beings so they could one day conquer the Disney realm!

The _Kaiju Sociable Sciences_ led by Author **AUNBRIE** was already gaining a following as well. New members that were coming in consisted of Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Professor Genius, Yen Sid, Princess Elena, Merlin, the Pagemaster himself, Gune from _**Titan A.E.**_, Dr. Delbert Doppler and more! The group's core focus was utilizing the sciences of biology and physiology to study the immense behemoths of Toho such as Godzilla, Anguirus, etc. To use their science skills to find a way for the giant monsters unique properties to benefit mankind, but with a strong ethical resolve that would not cross certain boundaries/barriers.

And though these new groups were gaining some members and drive… the number one group that had the most members & momentum was the _Kaiju Supremes_!

The members consisted of Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Regina, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Belle, Mainard, Alice, Edgard, Dianne, Kathrin, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Azad, Malak, Cinderella, Oliver/Olujimi, Vanellope von Scheweetz, Moana, Princess Calla, Cubbi Gummi, Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Princess Eilonwy, Peg Pete, Dani Fenton/Phantom, Ember McLean, Dorathea and Valerie Gray! And the newest members, which of whom would be inducted into officially later on, were Star Satellite, Paulina Sanchez, Desiree Gamilia and Danny Fenton/Phantom. The Author members were **Darkness Rissing, Japan Boy, DRAGONDAVE45, Elfire, SaurusRock625, King of 2211** and **Dreams Come True 996**!

The group's core focus was talking about the _kaiju_ that inhabited the Toho universe, and to get to know the various monsters who lived in the various eras there. To see, understand and show to all that Godzilla and the others were much more than just mere beasts of power and destruction! That they were not mere accidents of the foolish results of mankind's craving for power through science and ambition.

* * *

At the moment now, a little ruckus was going on down below. The pups of Flo from _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, the fifteen original puppies from Disney's animated film _**101 Dalmatians**_, little Piglet and Ducky the big-mouth dinosaur were being chased by some rather large bullies at the moment. Chasing them around the club floor was Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, the original trio of hyena troublemakers from the original animated film _**The Lion King**_. They were not alone as joining them in the chase was Shere Khan the tiger from _**The Jungle Book**_ & the two vile Doberman dogs from Disney's animated film _**Oliver and Company**_ known as De Soto and Roscoe.

The six large bad guys of their respective worlds believed it to be sport and fun to chase around the little ones, so thus they did as many guests were watching as the poor little guests were being chased by the bullies who laughed as they frightened the small ones.

However, their 'fun' was soon over when the pups, Piglet and Ducky soon found salvation and refuge in the form of three humans. They hid behind them as the six large animals stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing them. It was Maddie Fenton side-by-side with Margaret Rosenblatt… and standing behind the two women was the giant king/guardian of Slumberland, King Morpheus!

The women folk stood firm and strong with their arms crossed over their bosoms, fierce looks on their faces like mothers defending their children. King Morpheus was the same, his massive arms folded up with a firm gaze like a ruler would do upon someone they considered not worthy. Maddie spoke in a firm voice, "I believe that is enough bullying and chasing for now.".

Margaret added in, "And you six need to cease and desist… otherwise we will call on the house to deal with you with the defenses **LORD DESTYRUK** and his Destroians installed into it.". The two mothers did not have any tolerance or patience for bullies, since their own children had been subjected to it. And seeing the six large apex predators going after the little ones like that just for the fun/sport of it… oh no, they would NOT tolerate that. It triggered their deep maternal instincts, and thus now standing up to the hyenas, tiger and Dobermans.

Shere Khan regained his confidence and inquired, "And what if we don't want to stop? Chasing these little ones are better entertainment anyways. Hehehehehe…". He gazed at Piglet, who yelped and curled inward as he shook his body in fear. Maddie picked up the shivering little companion of Winnie the Pooh, soothing him with her words while King Morpheus took charge this time around.

The imposing giant of a man replied, "It would be better for your health and well-being if you stopped this. If the defenses of this magnificent place doesn't deter you… WE will.". He was showing to the six why he was the king of his realm, that he had the strength and determination to protect others like he would protect his subjects.

For a moment, it was a tense stand-off… until Shenzi spoke, "Awww, come on you guys. Looks like the fun's over for now. Let's get back to our table and see what we can eat.". They turned around and started to leave, but each of them minus Ed gave dirty looks to the mothers and the king. They remained firm, standing tall and showing they were not going to be intimidated by them.

Once they left, Piglet lifted a hand from his face to peek out and asked, "A-A-Are they gone?".

Maddie smiled and looked at the small pink citizen of the _Hundred Acre Wood_ and answered, "Yes, they are gone little one. You are safe now.". Piglet slowly uncurled his body and gave a smile to Maddie, soon hugging her and thanking her for saving them from the bullies. Margaret was laughing as the puppies started to lick and leap at her, the mother of Duncan bending down to pet and hug some of the playful furry little ones.

King Morpheus bent down and allowed Ducky to hop into his hand, rising straight back up as the small big-mouth looked in awe at the giant of a human. She said, "Thanks for saving me, Mr. Giant! You are really big and look strong to take down even a sharp-tooth! Yup, yup, yup!".

The immense being smiled wide and laughed full belly, almost making those who saw this believe that he was Santa Claus in disguise. The ruler of Slumberland replied with mirth, "Hahahaha! I thank you little one! Now come, let us see what merriment we can have before the show starts back up again!". Ducky agreed with him, scampering all the up his arm and towards his head where she made herself comfortable. King Morpheus chuckled as he found this both amusing, and also that Ducky's feet hit several ticklish spots on his arm and neck. Once the little dinosaur was situated, the two went off to see what kind of fun they could have.

Maddie looked down at her new small friend and asked, "What about you, Piglet? Do you want to grab a bite to eat with me? I'm going back to my table, and it seems that your friend Pooh Bear is having a bit of a snack with Star.". Indeed, the duo looked to where the Fenton's table was at, and near it they saw Star Satellite having the famous resident of the Hundred Ace Wood in her lap as she fed him some honey that came from Dreams's realm. And it seems that Winnie the Pooh was immensely enjoying the small smackeral of honey, judging by the look on his face.

Piglet smiled at the mother of Daniel and answered, "Oh yes, please! I am a bit famished and thirsty after that chase. I mean, if you don't mind that is.". Maddie beamed as she answered that she didn't mind at all. She walked back to her table, the little guy snuggled protectively in her bosom.

Margaret looked down at the plentiful pups, all wagging their tails and showing smiles as they looked at her. Patch said, "That was so cool on how you stood up to them! I mean, they are very mean and strong… and you didn't flinch or anything!".

The mother of Duncan smirked and replied, "I have faced off against truly giant monsters and bullies, kid. Compared to them, those six were literally small-fry.". It was true in a way, and also it helped that her husband was one of the biggest and formidable _kaiju_ in her home realm.

Lucky asked, "Say miss, can you play with us?". She was about to politely decline since she couldn't possible look after so many little ones, especially with the amount of energy they were showing now. Thankfully though, she was saved when Flo, Charlie Barkin, Annabelle, Pongo & Perdita appeared. It seemed that they had been looking for their kids, and upon hearing that they were being chased by the others, they had quickly leapt into action to find the little furry ones.

Flo and Perdita leaned down to nuzzle their precious treasures, very glad they were okay. Charlie and Pongo stood tall and upright, the pups yipping and leaping up to touch them. It was good exercise for the pups to build up their leg muscles, and also for the fathers to show who was the parent/alpha around. Annabelle looked to the human and asked, "Did you save them from those horrible bullies?".

The female Dalmatian pup Freckles exclaimed, "She sure did! She and two others saved us from those nasty bullies! And she was so brave too against those two dogs, tiger and hyenas!". All of the pups confirmed her statements, which had the adult dogs look to Margaret with awe, gratitude and respect. The human stood firm but with a smile on her face.

Charlie spoke, "Wow! I have to say lady, you are one tough cookie to be standing up to those jerks.". He had seen & heard of the six animals, and even though he was a street-smart canine… even he wouldn't push his luck against any of them, let alone if they were all together.

Margaret remarked, "Thanks. But believe me, I eat fools like them for breakfast. I'm a lot more formidable than I look.". The canines were very much sure on that statement.

Flo put in, "Still, thank you for protecting our pups. If you ever need anything from us, anything at all, please let us know. It's the least we can do after all of this.". The wife of Belloc thanked them, and that she'll keep that in mind. She bent down and picked up little Freckles, who smiled and licked her face. Margaret laughed as the pup continued her licking, the adults and rest of the children smiling at this. Freckles thanked her again, licking the human one last time before she put her down.

It seemed that Margaret made some new friends that very day.

* * *

Up above in the air, Peter Pan was flying in the air with his new friend Danielle 'Dani' Fenton. Earlier on, the duo had a race with others around the club. Dani had managed to win by a nose… literally. Peter came in second, but he and she had a blast with the race. The ones who were part of it also enjoyed it, saying it was good to let it all out in the club. They had separated to do their own thing, but Peter and Dani continued to fly around. As it turned out, Dani could fly even in her human form though her Phantom form made her faster.

The boy from Neverland and the adopted daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton had seen what happened down below, and were about to intervene when the adults stepped in to stop the six bullies. Peter said, "Wow! I have to say this about them, they certainly are brave! More so than that codfish Hook! And your mother… she is amazing! Almost as amazing as you are.".

Dani blushed immensely at hearing the compliment, the young halfa beauty very much smitten for the moment with the Eternal Lost Boy. The little lady replied, "T-Thanks Peter. Yeah, my mom is amazing even though we're not blood-related. I really hope to learn more from her and Dad.".

Peter asked, "By the way, where is your father? I don't see him anywhere down below.".

Dani and her new friend looked down all over the club's ground floor, trying to find Jack Fenton. They did see Author **Rose Spooks** hanging out with Tigger and Louie from _TaleSpin_, **King of 2211** and **Kaiju-O Danny** were talking with Rebecca Cunningham and Pete, **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and **Japan Boy** were talking with Littlefoot, Cera, Godzooky & Nolene the Baby Godzilla, and finally **DRAGONDAVE45** and **SaurusRock625** were laughing at Anakin and the Jedi that been shown as fools in the previous music video from earlier. One of the Jedi Padawans that were restraining the Knight were pleading with him, saying that witnesses were around. The villains/villainesses that were part of the _Star Wars_ realm were laughing their heads off at the scene while Darth Vader nearby just put a hand to his masked face and shook his head.

The latest addition to the Fenton family soon spotted her father. Jack was talking to David & Fox Xanatos, the hefty but loving father telling the CEO & founder of Xanatos Enterprises about his own family company Fenton Works. It seemed that Mr. Fenton intrigued the couple with how his family's products worked, and a deal seemed to strike with both men shaking hands. Jack looked ecstatic while David just had an amused smile on his face along with his wife Fox by his side.

The cute sister of Danny giggled and said, "There he is! And judging by the look on his face, I say he made a good deal with that Xanatos guy I heard about. I wonder if he is going to try and get linked up with the other companies around here…". It was true, as the _House of Mouse_ did contain many presidents/founders/CEOs and the like that ran their own companies. There was Krei Tech from the world of _**Big Hero 6**_, Khan Industries from the realm of _TaleSpin_, McDuck Industries from _DuckTales_, the secret agencies of S.H.U.S.H. & S.H.I.E.L.D and more! So Jack actually had some good odds of partnering up with some of them, especially since he made a good business deal with Xanatos of all people.

Peter commented, "Heh, even if he is an adult, he has the heart of a kid most of the time.". He then looked at Dani, the lights from ceiling giving her a special glow that exceeded even the aura that came from using pixie dust. He blushed a little, feeling his heart race a little at seeing her in such a way. He was puzzled a little, as he only felt this way from Wendy when she was a girl. And from her daughter Jane when they had their adventure in Neverland. He did feel that from Tiger Lily on occasions, but… what he felt when seeing Dani was stronger than that.

Said little lady halfa looked at his gaze, which had him turn away with his face getting redder. She herself was blushing as she caught him looking at her like that, if only for a second or two. Her heart was beating fast, and like him was confused on the whole ordeal.

After a bit of an awkward moment, Peter managed to turn to look at her again and asked, "So… umm… do you want to fly a bit more before the next singing starts?". Dani nodded, just trust her voice at the moment. Peter went over and took her hand, a spark coursing through one another the moment contact was made. The two blushed more, but neither pulled their hands away. They soon flew off, ready to have more fun… and just enjoy each other's company for a while longer.

Down below, **Dreams Come True 996** looked up at the interaction with a true, warm smile on her face as she was delighted to see her friend Dani having a good time with the cocky boy-warrior who ruled over Neverland.

However, several girls who saw the interaction between Peter and Dani were now amused. Little Jane, Tiger Lily and several mermaids from Neverland, floating in bubbles of water that surrounded their waist like Triton did for his fellow mermaid friends & family, were pouting with their cheeks puffed up. It made them look adorable, in a certain angry kind of way. The one who was not taking it well was Tinkerbell, her golden body slowly taking on a red aura.

Her friends were concerned for her, Silvermist cautiously approaching the pixie and inquiring, "Tink? Tinkerbell? Are… Are you okay?".

The blonde beauty said nothing, merely picking up a metal fork that was nearby and holding it in the middle. The utensil's midsection headed up quickly, going from silver to red-orange fast! She than bent and twisted the fork, just letting her emotions guide her before she just threw the fork away. It was a mangled mess now, the part that Tinkerbell touched cooling and soon solidifying once more. The little partner of Peter Pan huffed angrily before flying away, her companions looking in awe at the fork that looked like it was turned into a pretzel!

Fawn put in, "Well… she took it lightly than we thought.". Her friends just gave her deadpan stares, all hoping that the pixie would not do something drastic.

* * *

The Muppets song soon ended, the patrons of the place cheering loudly at moving/hearing/clapping to a tune that had been quite awhile to hear. Dr. Teeth and his band were grinning & waving to the many fans that they still had that were present at the _House of Mouse_, soaking in all the admiration and attention that they once enjoyed back in the day.

When the time came for the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ and their dancers to come back to their spot so they could now pick up the pace that the Muppet band left for them, the members rushed back to their instruments and places. And also certain characters either walked off the dance floor or escorted their next dancing partners to the floor. Danny thanked and complimented Paulina on her dancing skills to the Muppets son, the Latina beauty grinning and thanking him for the dance. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which had him blushing and gingerly holding the spot that she kissed. His cheek now sported dark-brown lipstick kiss mark that would be on him for some time.

Valerie giggled softly at seeing her crush blush and said, "I hope you got enough energy left to keep on dancing, Fenton.". He looked at her and said that he always had the energy when a beautiful lady was by his side, making the African-American buxom beauty blush just like he did.

Once the band members were all back in & situated, plus the dancers, they started to do play a particular slow yet jazzy one that was quite familiar. It took some time, but everyone soon realized it was _Santa Baby_, an unusual but delightful song from the early 1950s! Huey, Dewey and Louie would provide the deep voices for the back-up for this part of the song. Taking the stage now was Demetra, the ebony beauty taking up a microphone as the music came forth & the lyrics came forth richly from her lips.

* * *

_Santa Baby,_

_Just slip a sable under the tree_

_For me._

_Been an awful good girl,_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

As the song played & the alluring lyrics flowing forth from Demetra's lips, the ones that took the stage were mostly couples. From Dale & Gadget, to Maddie & Jack, Keara & Atemu, Danny & Valerie, DJ and Claudette, little Yugi Motou & Sadira the Sand Witch from the TV series _Aladdin_, Tucker & Laurette, **DRAGONDAVE45** & **Elfire**, **SaurusRock625** & Ashoka, **AUNBRIE** & Princess Elena, **Darkness Rissing** & Spring Spirit and more were slow-dancing together on the dance floor while the others looked on from their tables or from the 1st floor area. Even Peter and Dani were on the dance floor! The Lost Boy stated that he always wondered why adults danced close and slow like that, even wanting to try it out. Well… Danielle managed to coax him into finding out, so they flew to the dance floor and started to join the couples in dancing!

_Santa Baby_

_A '54 convertible too,_

_Light blue._

_I'll wait up for you dear,_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

As the music continued to play with Demetra really bringing out the sensual tones from the 1950s music, the couples on the dance floor who were novices were starting to get a feel & flow of the tones. It was lucky that Peter Pan and Danielle were quick learners, though Peter was blushing and wondering why adults wanted to go slow like this instead of fast like he was used to. The little halfa lady smiled and got closer to him, soon snuggling into his chest as the she felt the vest he wore comfortable on her being. This caused the Lost Ruler of Neverland to really blush, and his heart racing faster than when he engaged in any of his favorite pastimes! It was safe to assume he now realized why adults liked to dance close like this. It was the same for Yugi Motou as he danced with the beautiful dusky-skinned Sadira.

Rebecca Hawkins, a young girl from the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ series and one having a huge crush on the little hero, had emerged from the _Hall of Possibilities_… and saw the duo dancing, with Yugi smiling and blushing big time as he was almost snuggled against Sadira. She grounded her teeth together, her jealously and rage showing. She was not alone, as Tinkerbell who was hovering near her, saw her Peter dancing with Danielle. Needless to say, those two were redder than Santa's nose!

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._

_Next year I could be just as good,_

_If you'll just check off my Christmas list._

Many onlookers were feeling like they had traveled back in time to the 1950s with the song and music playing, but it was in a good nostalgic way. **Dreams Come True 996** was smirking widely as she saw Dani and Peter dancing, having taking out her cell phone the moment the duo came down to the dance floor & recording everything. She was not alone as many took out their cell phones, video recorder cameras, digital cameras and other recording devices to catch it all. The Author also made sure to get shots of Danny & Valerie dancing together, seeing the duo just focused on one another as they slow-danced together. She said to herself, "Hehehehe… this is solid gold!". However, Sam who was sitting at a table nearby was NOT amused. The glass she held in her hand… tempered glass that was highly resistant to damage… started to crack right down the middle due to her enraged pressure grip!

_Santa Baby_

_I wanna yacht,_

_And really, that's not a lot._

_Been an angel all year,_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

Yugi looked to Sadira and asked softly, "Sadira, I want to thank you for coming to me and asking me to dance. But, I just got to know… why did you choose me? I mean, there are a lot of taller and better men around here than me.". The alluring witch of the sand giggled, than lifted Yugi up so that she could hold him close like one would a stuffed animal. She rubbed her cheek against his… than gave him a small pick on it that really had his eyes going wide and a healthy blush on his face! His shocked face soon tuned to a dopey grin, showing he really liked it.

She whispered to him, "I chose you because you're very cute and a gentleman from what I have heard. And I believe those rumors are right. Hehehehehe…". Needless to say, the little King of Games was going to have some really pleasant dreams later on tonight.

_Santa honey_

_One little thing I need…_

_The deed to a platinum mine._

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

Danny and Valerie were doing well together, the halfa chuckling and stating softly, "Wow… the girl asking Santa for this doesn't do things halfway. She must have been a literal angel to ask for all of those things.". Valerie snorted, saying that the girl asking Santa for the very expensive gifts must have had the body of an angel more likely that drove men crazy. Danny Fenton chuckled, than whispered to her that she must be one too since she was very beautiful right now. This caused Valerie to blush, Miss Gray's cheeks turning blood-red quick as Danny merely chuckled and continued to dance with her. The duo stayed close during the song, Valerie feeling the heartbeat of the young man she adored very much which calmed her yet excited her at the same time. In her view, the sound of Danny's heart was more good than the music playing now or the lyrics being sung.

_Santa cutie_

_And fill my stocking with a duplex,_

_And checks…_

_Sign your X on the line._

_Santa cutie_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

Duncan was dancing with Clawdeen Wolf at the moment, his date not with him at the moment due to needing to use the facilities. The feral beauty had asked a dance of the hybrid being, and so he accepted. The son of Belloc was doing with Clawdeen, who smiled and said that he wasn't doing too bad. He said, "Thanks. This is my second time dancing like this, so it's good I'm not stepping on your toes or anything like that.". The werewolf beauty giggled and replied that he was doing much better than any of the other mansters she knew back in her home realm. The two just got closer together, Clawdeen taking in the scent of the half-human/half-kaiju young man… and the scent was driving her wild, though she did her best to hide it.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's._

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you believe in me…_

DJ was holding Claudette close, the Hispanic boy whispering to the blonde beauty Bimbette, "If I was Santa, I would ask for you to be my present for Christmas. You're worth far more than any of the material things the girl in the song keeps asking for.". Claudette blushed badly at hearing such words from her date. DJ was not alone, as the men who danced with their ladies whispered to them that they would rather have her for Christmas than the expensive things listed so far in the song. The ladies would make sure later on to reward their men for their statements later on after the music video awards event.

Let's just say plenty of kids were going to be spending the night at a friend/relatives house while others were going to be very late getting back to their home worlds.

_Santa Baby_

_Forgot to mention one little thing…_

_A ring._

_I don't mean on the phone._

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Hurry… tonight._

Once the song was done the rock band, dancers & Demetra received a LOUD standing ovation from the crowd! Ember and the band members bowed to the audience, Demetra and her fellow dancers doing the same as many whistled/cheered/clapped /hollered in admiration & appreciation for the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ and their dancers/singers. The alluring Demetra waved to everyone after raising herself up from the bow, many shouting compliments and critiques to the young lady. DJ looked at her, still holding Claudette to his being, smiled and gave a nod of approval. The lovely dancer/singer smiled and winked at him, making him blush while the Bimbette puffed her cheeks in annoyance at that. It made her look cute though, in DJ's eyes at least.

* * *

Mickey was then told by Horace via earpiece that the video cameras were about to start up soon in one minute! Gasping, he went to the stage with his own microphone in hand. He turned it on and exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the _MDRH_ band and dancers! Especially for the lovely and quite hypnotic-singing Demetra for song that took us all a bit back in time!". The crowd gave another standing ovation to the group, especially Demetra as she soaked in the praise graciously.

The main mouse of the house clapped for a bit, then put in, "Okay everyone, less than a minute now until we're back on the air! So everyone get back to your seats please!". The words alone made the patrons quickly go back to their own tables, some couples going apart to go back to their own areas. However, some did get some special parting gifts from the other. Sadira gave blessed Yugi a brief but deep kiss on the lips, leaving dark-brown lipstick kiss mark on his lips as the young man stumbled back to his place with the others with a dreamy/goofy look on his face. Joey, Tristen… even Seto congratulated him on finally becoming a man by getting a big smooch from a hot lady!

Though they had to fight off the urge to flee thanks to HEATED glares by Rebecca and Vivian Wong.

Peter Pan had flown back to the 1st floor to his fellow Neverland crew… and he had a bright red lipstick kiss mark on his cheek, courtesy of Dani! The Eternal Lost Boy and ruler of the Second Star to the Right wore a smile & expression on his face that really infuriated Tiger Lily, Jane, the mermaids & Tinkerbell. Said pixie had a scary smile on her face… and a twitch in her right eye that displayed to all that she was in a kind of jealous rage at the moment. And no one wanted to do anything to trigger that particular minefield.

Down below, Nazz was congratulating Edd for dancing with her. She stated happily, "Wow! You did great for a first time, Double D! How did you to slow dance like that?". Apparently, Nazz earlier had asked Kevin to dance with her. Unfortunately for her, he was flirting with some of the clown girls from Slumberland. Huffing, she had looked around and spotted the Ed boys sitting at a table nearby. Ed was holding a pure white chicken with a red crest in his lap, the fowl eating some feed that was given to them by the penguins. The chicken had come from **Darkness Rissing**, who had used said farm animal to make sure the Ed's didn't get into too much trouble.

The reason being was that Ed LOVED chickens and would follow them anywhere, thus he followed the beautiful female bird around while Edd and Eddy followed their friend since they didn't want to get separated. As it turns out, the white chicken had made sure to steer clear of any being that might harm the young boys. After a while, said chicken went back to their table and settled down in Ed's lap. He stroked the chicken while Edd ordered some bird feed, realizing that the fowl was famished. Eddy though was grumbling since he missed out on scamming others.

Back to the present, Edd was sweating and blushing badly but with a smile on his face. He answered Nazz, "Hehehehe… I-I had read up on s-s-slow dancing back home. But never t-t-thought I would actually use it. Heh… g-guess I was wrong…". Nazz found his stuttering and bashfulness cute, giving the genius boy a peck on the cheek as thanks for a good time. She smiled and went back to her table with the others, Edd having a HUGE smile on his face that would put the Joker to shame as he literally floated back to the table that had his friends.

Eddy and Kevin did NOT look happy that Double D got to spend some quality time with Nazz like that, and also getting a kiss from said blonde beauty. But that was nothing compared to the Kanker Sister known as Marie, her anger and jealously rivaling that of Tinkerbell & Rebecca!

Duncan was also coming back to his table, a smile on his face and dark-brown lipstick kiss mark on his cheek. Jenna had come back from the women's restroom and said, "Sorry about the long wait, but I…". She was going to say that she had talked to some of the Disney characters after she had finished using the facilities, and that was why she was late upon hearing the music. Her voice died in her throat at seeing her dazed date, and the lipstick kiss mark. She narrowed her eyes and looked around for the one who kissed her man. Her gaze turned to Kenny, her face telling him to point out the woman who gave her date a smooch… or else.

Kenny pointed quick towards the table that held the beings from _Monster High_, Jenna's eyes seeing Clawdeen Wolf as she saw that her lipstick matched the one on Duncan's face. The two caught a glance at one another… and seemingly lighting sparks shot between the two, the signs of a storm brewing with Duncan in the middle of it. The blonde beauty took a napkin and wiped the lipstick kiss mark off, Clawdeen narrowing her eyes at this.

* * *

Soon the monitors on the screen changed to showcase the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia with the words 2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards appearing underneath it in gold words. The cameras were back on, indicating that the event was back on the air! Mickey pushed the podium back in place, a spotlight coming on and focusing on him. He looked to everyone and said, "Welcome back everyone out there watching in the vast multiple worlds! We're all set and ready to showcase more music videos! We have nine more to go, so I hope you all like these next three music videos! Now please welcome the ones who will be showcasing them… give it up for Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy!".

The audience clapped loudly upon hearing the names of one of the most famous Muppets of all time, the spotlight turning off on Mickey & two more shining down on the pig and frog. Miss Piggy looked absolutely alit with glee and happiness, almost like a child who had gotten their very favorite toy. Kermit followed after her, the spotlight following them as they went on the stage and to the podium. Mickey wished them good luck before going off the stage and back to his table with Minnie.

Miss Piggy and Kermit waved to everyone, a vast majority of the audience cheering and clapping for the two veterans of entertainment. Miss Piggy exclaimed into a microphone that she acquired earlier, "Oh hello everyone! Kissy, kissy! Oh, it is so good to be back on stage in the spotlight to see your smiling faces!". Apparently, she never once lost her diva style and flair after so many years had passed.

Kermit put in, "Indeed, it's good to be back hosting like this! Reminds me of the good old days when I came to introduce guest stars back in the _Muppet Show_!".

Unfortunately, two familiar hecklers came into the act. Statler and Waldorf, with their two alluring dates, started to do the routine they had done MANY times in anything the Muppets ever appeared in. Waldorf started things off, "Yeah, so why break a good thing now by coming on?".

Statler added in, "Yeah! You and the pig did a good thing in staying OUT of the spotlight, so why break something like that?". The duo did their classic laugh, some of the audience chuckling at the antics of the hecklers.

Miss Piggy did NOT look amuse and growled into the microphone, "Listen boys, a lot of things can happen in the span of a commercial break. Get me?". When she used that tone of voice, she made sure to carry forth with whatever she said. The two hecklers gulped and said meekly that they would be quiet. The original diva seemed pleased with this, while some like Tony Stark wondered if they could borrow her to intimidate the press or any others that annoyed them into getting to leave.

Kermit cleared his throat and said, "Well… ummm… moving on, shall we? Our next music video is from Author **Tiger2014**, and it features the song _Amazed_ that is sung by the country band Lonestar! And it features Melody Marcel & Oliver/Olujimi Oxen before they got married, and also Heisei-era Godzilla!". This got the audience intrigued since now they were going to hear a country song. Melody and Oliver intertwined their hands, casting grateful looks towards said Author who looked to be very pleased that his music video was now coming on.

Miss Piggy looked up to the _Master Control Room_ and exclaimed, "Okay Horace, hit it!". The friend of Mickey nodded and set in motion the music video. Piggy and Kermit went back to their seats to see the video, the lights dimming down and the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia vanishing to be replaced by a black screen. Everyone all over was now waiting in anticipation for the film made by the Author.

* * *

**The screens came to life, showing the kingdom of Sennen. The castle that belonged to the Marcel family was shown, pristine and in good shape. The sun was slowly setting, twilight now shining down on the land. The moon was visible now, the sun setting slowly into the ocean. The stars came out to play now that the bright ball of orange fire was gone. Gradually, a velvet blanket filled the sky as white diamonds shone forth to light the night. The moon was in a perfect half-shape; one half bright and white, the other dark and almost invisible.**

**However, the scene shifted from showing the castle to panning over to the forest area that was between the structure and the village. Going into the forest, Melody was shown… not as a pre-teen, but as a young adult. The lass had bloomed into a very beautiful young woman, about twenty years of age. Her hair was still long and silky, her black locks falling to the midsection of her back with a sea-green ribbon in the middle. She had been taking care of herself with a good diet and steady exercising, filling out in the right areas that would make a man turn their head quick to catch a glimpse of her. She carried a lantern with her that was now lit up, a soft orange glow illuminating all around her.**

**Walking by her side though was her best friend and guardian that would make sure that nothing would not try to do anything… rash to her. And it was Godzilla! The saurian had managed to return to her, but he was in his Human-size state. But at near ten feet tall, and given his appearance and abilities… he was a VERY good protector. Melody looked to her bonded **_**kaiju**_** and asked, "Do you think he'll like what I'm wearing?". She stopped in front of the **_**King of the Monsters**_**, who in turn paused in his motion, and twirled the sundress that she was wearing. It was pure white with a red sash belt around her waist.**

**Godzilla gave a soft growl, leaning down and nudging his bonded. It was his way that he showed approval. Melody smiled, giggling and hugging the head of the saurian briefly & thanking him for his opinion. She soon released him, the duo walking through the woods with Godzilla's heavy footsteps making booming sounds that echoed all over.**

**The two made their way through the thick woods, soon arriving at a clearing that had a wide lake. The water was sparkling like the very stars in the sky, thanks to said objects and the moon raining down its brilliance for all to see. The lake was fed by an underground river system, and it was deep enough to swim in but not dive into. Anyone diving into head first… well, they would have a terrible headache later on. Not fatal, but one heck of a headache. Near the lake was a large quilt blanket, one that looked to be hand-crafted with love and care. It was of beautiful design, and it looked to depict the scene where Godzilla and his fellow **_**kaiju**_** first came to the Disney realm. All of them were on it, with Godzilla standing tall in the middle. The color stitching and sewing used to make it… a true masterpiece created by a dedicated artist with a flair with thread and needle.**

**Standing at the edge of the quilt, with a lantern just like Melody's that was also lit, standing wearing some clean and good clothing was her beau… Oliver/Olujimi Oxen! The tall African-English man wore a warm, smile on his face that caused the princess to light up like a firefly. She rushed towards him, Godzilla calmly following her even though his gait was slow. She raced around the circular lake and jumped into his arms, where he held her close and tight. He spun her around, both laughing softly at being together like so. He soon set her down, both looking into each other's eyes as they saw nothing but a special, sweet kind of love that was meant only for the other.**

**They soon turned away from their stares to look behind them, to see Godzilla coming to the duo. He looked at them, gazing at the Oliver lad to see if he was going to take care of his bonded. Once he saw that he was, he nodded and made a low growl before going into the water to cool off. While it was now nighttime, the air was warm due to being summer. And the saurian preferred to be in the water when the weather was warm like this.**

**Oliver turned to his lady love and asked, "Hey Melody, how are you doing? Glad you could make it. How are your parents doing?".**

**The black-haired beauty giggled softly and answered, "I'm doing fine now that you're here, Oliver. My parents are doing fine, though they are a bit worried about me not finding a suitable husband yet since my 21****st**** birthday is around the corner.". At the last part, she looked down in sadness. She had received many suitors in the past; ships of men from different lands & kingdoms all coming to see if they could gain her heart and hand. Alas, not one of them was worthy in her eyes.**

**Nor Godzilla's, as the princes would quickly back away in fear of seeing the saurian. And if they spoke ill of him or called him a mere beast or monster… oh, that put an axe to the meeting guaranteed! And a roar from the legendary Toho titan himself would send them all packing as well.**

**A law had been placed since the days of old for the royal family, that those of royal blood had to be wed from either sixteen years of age all the way up to twenty-one years of age. If they were still single by the time their 21****st**** birthday arrived… a suitor would be chosen by the parents. Would HAVE to be chosen by the parents. If not, the throne would be given to anyone who bested the current king & queen in any kind of challenge to the challenger's choosing. The multi-layered law was established so that a running order would be held to keep the land and people in place, to not dissolve into chaos and unrule.**

**Oliver nodded, sad and upset that Melody was being asked by many while they were still dating. Their situation was… unique. While many saw they together as a couple, they also knew that it would be a miracle if a commoner was to wed a lady of deep royal blood. And also to add to the weight, said commoner was also of color while the royal one was not.**

**The son of a blacksmith had come to a decision now, putting his faith and trust in what he was about to do now… and also praying to the Lord for the strength, courage, conviction and resolve to see it all the way through. Good or bad, better or for worse… he was going to go through with this. He gestured for Melody to sit down on the quilt, the two taking off their shoes and letting the cool, wet grass be felt on their feet before going on the soft blanket.**

**The two looked to the night sky, the heavens opened for all to see. Oliver looked at the stars… than to his lady, who continued to look at the sky. In his view, there was no comparison. Melody Marcel outshined the stars that the Lord Himself put into the heavens, and now… he was hoping for a good response from her after what he planned to do. And also hoping for a blessing in the future.**

**He touched Melody's shoulder, making her to turn away from the sky and to look to him. He said, "Melody, I… that is… hold on.". He took a deep breath to steady himself, because every time Melody looked at him with her black orbs that were a window to her soul, it made his tongue tied up a little. Said princess was a bit confused and perplexed by the actions of her beau.**

* * *

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me…_

_Is almost more than I can take!_

**Oliver gathered his courage and said, "Melody… we have been friends… really good friends for some time. And… after all these years and times together… I finally figured something out about you. That you are the most special girl I have ever known.". This statement caused her to blush badly, smiling though as her heart quickened. Godzilla turned to see the action from the middle of the lake, having an inkling on what was about to occur.**

**The ebony man continued, "You are braver than most girls; going on adventures in the ocean, standing up to royal pains when they come over to make life difficult here in the kingdom… or better yet, befriending & swimming with an extremely powerful monster from another universe entirely.". The duo looked to Godzilla, who merely let out a loud, short roar that got Oliver's point across.**

_Baby, when you touch me…_

_I can feel how much you love me!_

_And it just blows me away!_

**He continued, "You're also smart and wise, using both heart and hear working together as one to find solutions to all kinds of problems. And your beauty… seriously, no one else even compares to you! And I'm talking both inside and outside, you're one of the rare ones that have both.". The words flowing from his mouth had the young lady blushing up a storm.**

**Oliver/Olujimi continued, "And when we're together, I… I just feel something so strong and special between us. Something… that is more than just friendship.". Now this got Melody's attention fast, the young lady going on her knees as she looked to her friend.**

_I've never been this close to anyone,_

_Or anything…_

_I can hear your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams!_

**Oliver asked, "Do you remember the first time we met, all those years ago? It was when you stopped William and his bullies from harming a child, and I in turn defended you from them.". It was true, as Melody's mind took a trip down Memory Lane. She remembered stopping William Dashboard and his cronies back than as children, and it was Oliver who stepped in when they were upset with her at stopping their fun at bullying a child. She remembered that day well. The moment the two met, something… special had taken place. A seed of trust and friendship taking place in the soil that grew slowly but surely over the years into something strong. And special just between the royal woman and the colored commoner.**

**She looked at him and answered, "I remember that day. It was years ago, when we were just kids. And… I will always remember and cherish the day we first met. And every day after that, since we started to come together more often.".**

_{I don't know how you do what you do…_

_I'm so in love with you!_

_It just keeps getting better!}_

**Oliver smiled and said, "As do I. In fact, thinking about all those days and the time we spent together… it's helped me to come to a decision. One I hope… we both can live with happily.". This got Melody's heart rate to climb, seeing Oliver turn and reach into his left pocket. The young man brought forth a small black box, and seeing this made the princess's heart spike and her breathing hitching in her throat. The young African-English man steadied his own nerves… and opened it up to reveal an engagement ring! It was a simple band of gold, but it held so much significance now to the duo. Oliver explained that he crafted this ring himself, utilizing the skills he learned as a blacksmith to forge such an item.**

**He asked, "Melody Marcel, would… would you do me the honor… of being my wife? Will you… marry me?". Tears poured forth from Miss Marcel, a hand coming to her mouth as she saw the beautiful ring in the box. She looked directly at Oliver/Olujimi… and tackled him down with a joyful shout of YES that echoed through the area!**

_{I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side!_

_Forever and ever!_

_Every little thing that you do…_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you!}_

**Melody hugged Oliver tightly, her lithe and slim arms going around the broad torso of the man. The princess was crying, but they were tears of joy. She whispered, "You big lug… I have been waiting for you to propose to me! Rejecting all of those princes and nobles… waiting for you… why did you take so long to do this?". Oliver held her more tightly before releasing her, the box that contained the ring still in his hand before setting it down to the side.**

**He looked into her eyes, still quite moist with more tears coming forth, as he answered, "I wanted to see if your heart really did lay with me. And also… you know what some would say if you were to marry a commoner. Especially one that is…". He gestures to his body, indicating his ethnicity. Melody's form shook as she looked down for a moment… than wrapped her arms around his form in a hug. She stated that she didn't care that he was not of noble birth, nor that he was black. All she cared about what was inside the man; his values, his heart, his mind… and also his stance with Jesus Christ. He looked to the Lord like she did, and that she was very glad for that.**

**Godzilla walked up to them, staying in the lake but closer to the duo. Oliver/Olujimi looked up to him, the saurian letting out a low growl and nodding. It was showing that he too approved of the strong male to be with his bonded, that he trusted him as well with her well-being.**

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss…_

_The way you whisper in the dark!_

**Melody released her hug, but not her hold on the blacksmith. She looked at him and said, "While our engagement… and hopefully marriage, will cause waves… I rather ride those waves with you than go into the arms of any other. If people got a problem with that, it's on them. I want you and only you, Oliver Oxen!". She than kissed him hard on the lips to show that she was serious, taking him by surprise but only for a moment before he returned the kiss.**

**Each held the other tightly, man and woman together in love under the stars in a way that one would think was straight out of a romance novel. Godzilla continued to look on, a bit curious about the mating ways of humans but glad that at least his bonded was happy. Melody and Oliver reluctantly released the kiss, the princess whispering to him that she loved him very much. He replied back in kind, now just embracing her.**

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me…_

_And touch every place in my heart!_

**Melody was just so happy right now, her body and heart just vibrating with joy. She then saw the box lying nearby, the golden band still within it. She looked to it, Oliver soon following her gaze and saw the object in question. The princess looked to him and said coyly, "I believe that you have an engagement ring to put on me. For me to show to the world whom I am with.". He grinned and reached out to take the box, grabbing it and taking the golden ring out of it. He gently took her hand, Melody marveling on how delicate he could be with his hands when said hands had forged many a metal object at the forge.**

**He took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger, which actually fit perfectly. Not too loose, not too tight. It seemed he truly made sure that the measurements were right. Melody admired her engagement band, the moonlight reflecting the gold that made it shimmer. The princess smiled brightly and hugged her man yet again, said young man returning the favor gladly.**

_Oh it feels like the first time,_

_Every time!_

_I wanna spend the whole night_

_In your eyes!_

**Godzilla waded out of the water completely now, the liquid sliding off his lower form as he made his way to the couple. Melody and Oliver turned to see this, the duo rising up as the saurian stood at the edge of the quilt. Something told him not to step on it as it would make his bonded upset, so he stayed at the edge. The daughter of Ariel and Melody went to the saurian, showing him the engagement ring on her finger. Technically, he was the first one to see it as it was tradition for the mother and father to see it first. But he was considered family to the Marcel's, so he got the honor first. Godzilla bent down to take a look at the human object on her hand, sniffing it slightly and looking up to see the joyful face on Melody.**

**He growled softly and nodded his head, showing approval of the ring on her finger. Oliver than walked to by on Melody's right side, looking up at the **_**King of the Monsters**_** with a firm resolve. Godzilla now looked directly into the eyes of the Oxen man, his gaze now fierce as he judged the human before him. The saurian growled as he saw the firm conviction burning into Oliver's eyes… much like his own whenever he was in a tough fight against any worthy opponent. And that meant that come Hell, high water or any other kind of obstacles that cropped up… he would stand with Melody no matter what! He looked to his bonded and saw the same resolve too, and also a hope that he would really approve of Oliver.**

**Godzilla than reared his head up and did his famous/infamous roar loudly, echoing through the night and all over! The village heard it, and also the castle heard his powerful declaration as well! Melody and Oliver winced, but did not close their ears. Godzilla than looked down at them, nodding his head. His roar had been true, real approval for the duo!**

_{I don't know how you do what you do…_

_I'm so in love with you!_

_It just keeps getting better!}_

**Melody was now ecstatic at this particular point, very glad that her friend was also now the very first to approve of the engagement between her and Oliver! She quickly went over and hugged Godzilla, wrapping her arms around his large waist and saying, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Godzilla!". He was still new to receiving positive affections from humans, but he did not reject it. Especially from his bonded. He put his hands on her back in a gesture of a hug… as one could given his size and shape. He then looked up to see Oliver, the human male going to him and extending his hand out. He had seen this kind of gesture before, mostly from his friend Jet Jaguar back in the Toho realm.**

**Knowing it was a sign of trust and friendship, Godzilla reached over and shook his hand. Clawed hand met human hand, the Oxen lad shaking and feeling the firm grip of the **_**kaiju**_**. Melody and Oliver/Olujimi made sure to tell their kids about this in the future… and the even thought of children coming into their minds made them blush very much. Godzilla released his grip, wondering what was causing the human male to look nervous now. He titled his head curiously at that, but he shrugged it off and looked back to his bonded female partner.**

_{I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side!_

_Forever and ever!_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you!}_

**Melody than had an idea. She looked to her beau with a mischievous look on her face and stated, "Come on! Let's go for a swim! I just feel so good now, I just have to get wet!". And with little warning, she turned and rushed towards the lake. Thankfully, there were no burrs or stickers that would harm her delicate feet. She laughed as she jumped into the water with her clothes still on, squealing at how warm it was! Since it was summer, the water had been heated up by the sun for some time. In addition, Godzilla's body heat when he was in the lake had warmed it up. But not too much, as it felt just right. Said saurian turned to see his bonded go in the lake, letting out a sharp but soft roar before going to join her. Oliver had to jump a bit to avoid the tail swipe from the tall guardian of the Marcel woman.**

**Oliver saw Melody just splashing around, Godzilla wading back in the water to give his female friend company. The Oxen boy shook his head and said with a smile, "That woman… she just keeps amazing me! Thank you Lord for blessing me with such a priceless, wonderful treasure that truly did come from you!". He then rushed towards the lake with little warning as well, going in and also marveling on how warm it was as well. He soon made his way to Melody, who smiled at his boldness to join her, and the two met with Oliver holding onto her.**

_{Every little thing that you do…_

_I'm so in love with you!_

_It just keeps getting better!}_

**The duo played and splashed around in the water, not acting their age for the moment as they were just too joyful after the events that just occurred. Godzilla watched in amusement as the two splashed around, Oliver tossing Melody up and into the water as she rose up with a wide smile on her face as she proceeded to chase after him to retaliate. After some time getting their energy out, the two were in the middle of the lake now… Oliver holding onto her by the waist while Melody had looped her arms around his neck. The two swam in a lazy circle, the moonlight shining down on them as the stars twinkled above. The princess looked into the eyes of her man and said, "I love you so much Oliver Oxen.".**

**He grinned softly and replied, "And I love you Melody Marcel.". The two shared another kiss, this one full of love, compassion… and hope. Hope for a good, long future together.**

_{I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side!_

_Forever and ever!_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Oooh…_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you!}_

**Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed blue, illuminating the area as he opened his maw and fired off his famous **_**Radiation Death Breath**_** into the air! The brilliant blue beam of flames reached into the heavens, lighting the sky even more with its brilliance! Godzilla was showing his support in his own unique way. He believed that the two would be okay together… and also believed that they would have a life future with each other. The duo did not pay attention at all as they wrapped in the embrace and kiss.**

**In the distance, hiding behind some trees, was King Eric & Queen Ariel Marcel. The duo had been outside when they heard the roar of Godzilla, and thought that Melody could be in trouble for him to roar. They rushed over through the thick woods, coming to the clearing… but soon hiding when they saw Oliver and Melody together. Both adults spotted the golden band on Melody's ring finger, and smiles spread on their faces. It seems that they too were hoping that Oliver would come to ask Melody, as he seemed more prime a choice in many areas for their daughter rather than the princes that came in the past.**

**Eric spoke, "This is going to cause waves, good and bad, throughout the realm. You know that, right dear?". The young man had no kind of ill will towards Mr. Oxen, but knew that sadly racial prejudice was strong still in other areas.**

**Ariel answered, "Yes, but I believe that both will ride the waves together… now and forever more.". The two looked into each other's eyes, both feeling the hope for the couple & a silent prayer to the High One Above to be with them in the future. The two shared a soft, sweet kiss before returning to observe the lovers now in the water.**

**Princess with commoner… fair skin beauty with colored blacksmith man… truly a miracle to come together in a way that would be classic and timeless! One for the history books to record, and for others to tell stories to their children forever more.**

* * *

The screen than went blank as the music finished, going back to the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. The entire club went wild, cheering and hollering echoing throughout the entire place! In fact, it could be heard outside! The many patrons of the _House of Mouse_ clapped/whistled/cheered/hollered/howled in delight at the music video, looking towards Author **Tiger2014** and the stars of the film. Both the Author, Melody and Oliver/Olujimi blushed but with smiles on their faces as they held their heads high. Their children congratulated them, Chibueze and Adamina, rushing to be in the laps of their parents. Melody took her son, Oliver his daughter.

Kermit and Miss Piggy went back to the stage, towards the podium as the spotlight was once again on them. The original diva waved to everyone and asked through her microphone, "Now that is what I call a romantic music video! So classy… so true… Kermie, why don't you make a music video like that for moi? Hmmm?". This had a vast majority of the patrons now look to the frog, who was now very nervous at this point. He chose his words carefully, as any poor choice of them… would have him paying for a long, LONG time.

He answered, "Ummm… well… you see… oh! Look at the time! We need to continue on with the event! Can't get distracted now!". Piggy was stunned, and that gave the famous green Muppet the chance to push forward. Many a guy and girl in the audience knew that Kermit just dodged a silver bullet… if just barely.

The banjo-playing resident of the swamp exclaimed, "Okay everyone! This next music video features Sofia the First, her siblings & friends along with Nemo, Icarus the flying squirrel, Princess Camille & Bon Bon the clown girl. And the _kaiju_ in the film is Baby Godzilla girl Nolene, and the shape-changing member of G-Force, Jet Jaguar! The music video also features the song _Hall of Faith_ which is from the Christian CD _Carman Yo Kidz!_, which is one of DJ's favorite CD's."

The ones mentioned now rose up for all to see. Princess Sofia the First, Princess Amber, Prince James, Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, Princess Clio, Princess Hildegard, Princess Jun, Princess Zooey, Princess Vivian, Prince Hugo, Prince Desmond, Prince Jin, Prince Zandar, Prince Nemo, Princess Camille and Bon Bon. Icarus was on Nemo's shoulders, waving to everyone. Nolene growled loudly as she nudged against Amber, who petted her and whispered soothing words to the female baby Godzillasaurus.

Piggy gathered herself and said, "Alright now, the music video is going to be coming up soon, so everyone get seated for a good show! And Kermie… we'll be talking about the question you dodged later…". She whispered the second part in that tone of hers that brooked for no argument. Kermit made a scared/nervous face, knowing he WAS going to talk to her about earlier.

The duo went back to their seats as the royal ones & non-royal sat back down, the lights dimming once more as the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia that was shown on the various screens around the place vanished to be replaced by blackness.

* * *

**The screen came to life, showing a forest area that was dense. The trees were spaced apart a little, but the foliage above was thick that protected the ground floor from any sunlight. Movement was heard, and something soon emerged from the forest. It was… Princess Sofia the First! But she was not alone… and also not dressed in any of her usual clothing.**

**She was dressed in the **_**Armor of God**_**, the same one that was given to her by the Lord Himself during her battle against Sorceress Cosmina when she was evil. And coming to her side was her siblings; Prince James on her right, Princess Amber on her left. And the two were also dressed in the battle outfits that they too wore & utilized in the battle against Cosmina! The sister of Sofia had her **_**Mothra Wings**_** fluttering, showing she was eager to use them now that they were out of the forest. Prince James also had his **_**King Caesar Armor**_** on, his gloved clawed-hands showing he was ready to use them.**

**Lumbering from the forest was Nolene, the female Baby Godzilla companion to Amber going to her friend and nuzzling her side. The blonde princess of Enchancia smiled and stroked the head of the unmutated Godzillasaurus.**

**Sofia looked behind her and called out, "Come on everyone! We got to keep on moving!".**

**Emerging from the forest behind them at a slightly slower pace was their team… which consisted of royals from various lands, and four from a different realm altogether! And three non-royals that were Sofia's best friends!**

**Coming first was Ruby, Jade and Lucinda the witch. Sofia's best friends from the village were dressed in their hiking gear that they often wore when on their Buttercups Scout outings. Lucinda was in her witches' uniform, trusty wand by her side.**

**Next was Princess Zooey, followed by Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio, Princess Jun & Princess Vivian. The royal ladies were also dressed up in outdoor wear, though it seemed that they were getting used to the idea of wearing them.**

**Following after her were the princes; Prince Hugo, Prince Desmond, Prince Jin and Prince Zandar. The royal lads were also wearing clothing that was made for the outdoors instead of their usual royal garments.**

**And following after them were visitors from an entire new realm of reality! First to appear was Prince Nemo and Princess Camille, heirs to the throne of the dream realm Slumberland. On Nemo's right shoulder was his best friend, a flying brown-white squirrel named Icarus that wore sky goggles on his head. And by Camille's side was Bon Bon, a playful clown girl with green hair and blue eyes that wore a pink outfit.**

**Nemo wore his prince uniform, the same one that he wore during the ****Coronation Ball**** in Slumberland & when he left said kingdom to go back home. Strapped to his back was… the **_**Royal Scepter**_**, the symbol of power that only King Morpheus could truly wield due to his immense strength. Princess Camille was wearing the outfit that she wore when she & her friends went to go find her father in Nightmareland.**

**And the last person bringing up the rear was Jet Jaguar, a vintage yet potent android that was from the Toho universe!**

**Princess Vivian panted a bit and said, "Sofia… please… let's rest a bit. We have been walking… for… quite some time.". She was not the only one that was tired, as some of her fellow royals looked a bit winded. Only Nemo, Camille, Bon Bon and Zooey were in good shape despite the long walk they had been doing.**

**The daughter of King Roland the Second & holder/keeper of the legendary **_**Amulet of Avalor**_**, which was hung around her neck with a tooth of Heisei-era Godzilla now embedded/melded into the purple gemstone, looked to the group and replied, "We can go a little further, and then we'll rest for a while before continuing on. We're almost there!".**

**Amber put in, "I did see the waterfall nearby. We can stop there to rest, then push on forward.". The group than looked to see that they had now left the forest… and in front of them was an imposing mountain, one that had a waterfall near the entrance into the valley of said mountain.**

**They all sighed, but they knew that complaining now would be a waste of time & effort. So instead, they pushed forward with the Enchancia children taking point. As they walked though, Prince Hugo muttered, "I still wonder how all this happened…". They all remembered how it happened… still coming to grips with it.**

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**About a week ago, Nemo and Camille had arrived into the realm of Enchancia with King Morpheus and the others. The king wanted to visit the land that was rich with life, light and love! So he made arrangements for him, his daughter, his chosen heir and the rest of Nemo's friends to come along with him to the kingdom! Once they came to the enchanted land via royal zeppelin, Nemo and his companions were introduced to Sofia and her own friends. They were of course surprised to see Nolene there, but after some explanation about what she was & how she got there, and seeing the little girl being playful around Bon Bon, she was quick to be accepted.**_

_**And that is when things got bad quick!**_

_**A few days after making themselves comfortable in the Guest Quarters of the royal family and exploring the charms of the castle and village… that is when something unusual attacked in the Enchancia castle! The entourage was having a get-together, with King Roland & Queen Miranda inviting all of the other royals from the various kingdoms. They were all outside in the Royal Gardens, dancing and mingling with one another… and that is when something erupted from deep within the garden!**_

_**It was black substance that seemed to devour & entrap all in its path! The residents of Slumberland recognized the substance immediately… it was essence of nightmare! Morpheus was about to use his scepter to blast the vile black ooze into oblivion, but the living essence of evil quickly attacked & ensnared him first! The object of power was flung from the king's hands, landing in Nemo's arms as he caught it. He stumbled a bit due to size and weight of the scepter, but regained his balance quick enough.**_

_**Professor Genius was soon ensnared and captured, as was Flip the clown & the Good Goblins! The soldier guards & knights had tried to help them, but they too were captured like insects caught in spider's silk! Roland told the royal families and his own to run, to escape from the black ooze. They all did, but the substance chased after them with a speed that was unbelievable! The parents of the young ones knew what they had to do in order to protect them… they stopped and allowed the nightmare to focus on trapping them! Each of the royal children were horrified to see their parents use their own bodies as shields to buy them precious time to escape.**_

_**Sofia and her group kept running, and were almost at the door when they were cut off by the pulsing black nightmare substance! It seemed to have spread about the castle, claiming it and its occupants quickly. The children felt they were done for… until Nolene arrived on the scene! The Baby Godzilla waddled through the nightmare, a white aura of sort surrounding her. The substance backing off as if they were afraid of touching her. She went to Amber, who held her close and was glad to see that at least she was alright.**_

_**The wielder of the magical amulet saw that the aura surrounding Nolene was fading, and that was the only reason why the nightmare backed off. When it was gone, the oozing evil sticky liquid rose up like a snake to try and devour the children and the little Godzillasaurus… when Sofia's amulet started to glow white instead of purple! And in a flash of light… they were gone!**_

_**The group appeared at the entrance/exit way of the village, the lot disoriented at first on what just happened. When they regained their bearings, Sofia realized that the amulet had teleported them from the castle to the village. The group and Nolene turned to see the Enchancia castle quickly become wrapped up in the black nightmare substance, making it look terrible and ugly to look at it.**_

_**The children were distraught on what had occurred, especially when their parents had given themselves up to save their lives. Just then, a scream came from the village center & the royal ones and animals turned to see Ruby, Jade and Lucinda running towards them! And behind them was the same vile ooze that had just ensnared the castle and royal ones! Nemo took out the scepter and started to do part of the incantation that drew out the item's power. The blue orb started to glow with light, making the nightmare stop in its tracks. It allowed the three girls to get to the group for safety, while Nemo kept the evil essence at bay. It started to chaotically hiss and writhe at Nemo like a snake, but the lad stood his ground.**_

'_**I just wish I knew the rest of the incantation by heart!', he thought to himself. While he had been spending time in Slumberland and in the waking world, he started to memorize the incantation spell that allowed the scepter to show its awesome might. Sadly though, he was only able to memorize a few of the lines to it. It seemed that he needed more training and time to remember the words.**_

_**Sofia exclaimed, "Nemo, we got to get to the woods! Come on!". The young prince nodded and stopped the words, the scepter's sphere soon going to normal color. He strapped it to its back and started to run to catch up with the group, but the nightmare quickly sprung forth and raced towards him!**_

_**It looked like he was going to be captured… until a flash of silver came from the sky and something kicked the ooze away, sending it flying back with great force! Nemo and the others turned to see that the one who delivered the kick was… Jet Jaguar!**_

_**The android exclaimed, "Go young one! Go!". Nemo got his wits together and nodded his head, resuming his trek back to Sofia & the others while Jet Jaguar followed behind to cover their escape. The company soon fled into the woods where the nightmares couldn't reach. For some reason, they stopped at the edge of the forest as something seemingly told it to halt. It soon stayed there, pulsing as it worked to cover the village in its shadowy grip.**_

_**And from it, small demons of various shape, size and form started to emerge from the black gunk!**_

_**Once they were deep inside the forest, they came to a small clearing where everyone stopped to take a breather. Prince Hugo exclaimed, "Okay… what just… happened?! What was that stuff?! Why is it spreading everywhere?!".**_

_**Princess Camille answered, "That stuff… that thing is essence of nightmare. It's a horrible, vile and sticky substance that comes from Nightmareland. But… why does it even exist?! Nemo defeated the Nightmare King some time ago, and his kingdom all got turned into crystal!".**_

_**Princess Jun put in, "I believe that you have the answers, don't you Mr. Jet Jaguar?". She looked to the android, as did the rest of them. Nemo, Icarus, Bon Bon and Camille were just introduced to the existence of the Toho beings yesterday so they were still very much new to seeing someone like Jet Jaguar.**_

_**The member of G-Force answered, "Yes. I have the answers, and also I have been sent here from my universe to yours by the King of Kings Himself.". This got all of them stunned, especially Sofia and her siblings.**_

_**Jet Jaguar told them that he was on a mission in his realm by G-Force when he was brought into the light, soon meeting with Jesus Christ himself. The android had bowed to him since he knew his station, Jesus telling him to rise up as His Father had a mission for him… and the ones in the Disney realm. Jet Jaguar was told that Chernabog, the immense demon lord on top of Bald Mountain, had left his spot & ventured into the crystalline plain that was once Nightmareland. Using his powers of evil and poisonous darkness, he managed to resurrect the Nightmare King! It seemed that Chernabog wanted to use the king of nightmares for his own purposes, and thus convinced the frightening creature into a truly unholy alliance. And thus Nightmareland was reborn anew, but now with a more demonic taint to it!**_

_**Nemo went to the android and stated, "Ummm… Mr. Jaguar? Listen, something is different about the nightmare! It looks darker and has bits of yellow in them now… they never had something like that! And they feel… more evil too!".**_

_**The member of G-Force answered his question. He told them that the Nightmare King had the power to travel through to any known realm, so long as there was dreams to be had and invaded. Chernabog had mixed his own vile essence into the nightmares, making it more powerful & evil. So now the essence could travel anywhere… and also send his minions through the black ooze so that they could start invading the lands which is settled in. And any living being caught in the poison would be subjected to horrors of the mind that would keep them immobile… and soon to break their minds completely.**_

_**Enchancia was the closest kingdom within reach, so thus the invasion. Jesus had told Jet Jaguar that it was to be the mission of the children to end the reign of both Chernabog and the Nightmare King, to utterly defeat them. But they would not do it alone, as His Father would send him and aid them according to His Will. Christ had touched Nolene with His power and authority, giving her the ability to now use radioactive fire power just like her relations Godzilla and Little Godzilla! However, she was to be new at this & using her newfound breath attacks would take its toll if used too often.**_

_**Jet Jaguar stated, "That is why the nightmares edged from her when she came to help you at the castle earlier. She had just been touched by God's hand, and any kind of essence from down below will NEVER touch something that pure and good. It was temporary, but it did save you all.". Amber hugged Nolene, glad that she had saved them & that could do blue fire like Godzilla now.**_

_**However, it soon hit all of them all on what Jet Jaguar just stated. That it was up to THEM to defeat two major evil powers! That they were given a task… no, a MISSION… from the One On High to defeat overwhelming evil!**_

_**Prince Zandar suggested, "What about Royal Prep?! We could go there and get the teachers and fairies to…". However, Jet Jaguar sadly put his suggestion to rest as he told them that he saw the academy under the oozing film. It would seem that the school had been hit first shortly before the castle. The Headmistresses and the teachers were captured, including the animals & plants that resided on the grounds.**_

_**Jet Jaguar added in, "Also, Jesus said he would be giving Sofia and her friends some garments that would aid them. Ones familiar to the princess and her family.". The very moment the words left his mouth, a light from the amulet came forth! Not purple in color, but a brilliant white color that washed over the group! It lasted for a moment, but soon died down. Nemo and his friends from Slumberland shielded their eyes from the glare, and when it died down… the humans and flying squirrel were amazed on what they saw!**_

_**Sofia was back in her armor, James wielding his own unique armor & Amber back in her Mothra wings! The other royals were now wearing outdoor outfits, surprise clearly on their faces. Nemo, Camille, Bon Bon and Icarus were very much stunned on what happened. It seemed that they were not told yet of the Amulet of Avalor.**_

_**Once everyone was suited up, so to speak, Jet Jaguar told them that before arriving here, there was a mountain close by with a waterfall on it & a cut in the rock that led to a valley. It was there at the entrance to the valley was a portal that would led them to the domain of evil… to Nightmareland. However, it could only be visible and accessible come nightfall. And it would be there that they would go to defeat Chernabog and Nightmare King once and for all!**_

_**~End flashback~**_

* * *

**The group now were close to the waterfall and mountain… close to the beginning of their mission to take down two of the most powerful beings on the supernatural plane! Not much was said between any of them, for the children were all lost in their own worry in their minds. They were chosen, boys and girls of young ages, with only a shape-changing android, a female Baby Godzilla & a flying squirrel to help them, to save the world from evil and terror!**

**When they finally arrived to the waterfall area, Sofia told them all they would rest and camp for the remainder of the afternoon until night came. Amber and James agreed, though the rest were not happy with the decision to continue onward.**

**Soon, a small but well-built camp site was set up. Thanks to the Buttercup Scout training that the ladies received, and with help from the boys and android, the place was secure and made. The group rested around the campfire, the sun slowly setting with twilight coming in. All were worried and nervous…**

**Bon Bon looked to Nemo and asked, "So Nemo, how far are you in the incantation to use the scepter? I saw how you saved Ruby, Jade and Lucinda so…".**

**The young prince shook his head and answered, "I can remember only a few parts of the incantation. And even if I did know it all, I wouldn't be strong enough to withstand the full might of it. Camille and Icarus saw what happened when I used it at full power against the Nightmare King the first time. And I remember… it was simply too powerful.". To young Nemo, it was like trying to steady and harness a galaxy itself!**

**Lucinda the witch asked out loud, "Than… how can we take on such a force? There's… there is just no way… my spells aren't powerful enough to handle even the smallest of demons from Chernabog…". Her mother had told her stories about the massive monster devil that scared even her, and that almost nothing could stand up against such a fiend that inhabited an entire mountain.**

**Amber put in, "I believe we will find a way. All we need is faith.". She petted the head of Nolene, who growled softly and enjoyed the touch.**

**Prince Hugo exclaimed, "Faith? FAITH!? Amber, look around you! We are just kids! Kids! We have gotten into adventures and scrapes before but this… this is LEAGUES what we are even used to! Only you, Sofia and James had done something like that you did against Cosmina! And even I am having hard to believe that!".**

**Everyone looked to the young man as he continued to rant, "What do we have?! Huh?! What do we have?! Let's take a check, shall we? Sofia and her siblings have armor and weapons, we only have the clothes on our backs that don't seem to contain any kind of special magic or ability, we have a little monster girl that can only spit forth blue fire bubbles, a metal man that can change size & a scepter that is too powerful to use and that the user can't even get the entire incantation to use it! So… how can we rely on faith when we don't even have the skills, the items or anything else to help us against this kind of quest?! What!?".**

**Everyone was now looking down, the words of Hugo striking each of their hearts and minds. All except for… Sofia, Amber, James and Jet Jaguar.**

**Sofia went to the panting prince, who was a bit exhausted after his little tirade. She looked at him in the eyes, and he into hers. Hugo was a bit startled on what he saw. He always knew that Sofia was headstrong, determined and set. But now… there was a firmness in her eyes now, a substance that he had not seen in all his time he had known her.**

**The young princess of Avalor stated, "I know that you are worried, frightened, upset, and anxious. I was like that a lot when I started my journey to free my family from Cosmina. When I was tricked by her to surrendering my amulet… when I was imprisoned in her cells in the mountain with my family. I was scared, hurt, fearful, anxious… but I remembered one thing that helped me through it all. It was something that cut through the darkness, set me free from the chains of doubt, worry, second-guessing and fear. And you know what that was, Hugo?".**

**He shook his head as he slowly sat back down, the soft but passionate voice of Sofia now filling the atmosphere. She answered, "It was faith. Faith in someone MUCH higher than anything or anyone here on Earth. I prayed to the Lord when all of us were in the darkest of times, and it was He that helped me and my family to rise back up and confront the sorceress.".**

**Princess Vivian asked, "But Sofia, you… your family… I mean… how can we be heroines and heroes like you all? I mean, we are just kids…".**

**James rose up and remarked, "Hey, Sofia and us are kids! And ourselves and our parents didn't know much about war and battle until we had no choice but to face it! But instead of whimpering and whining… we rose to the challenge and put our faith in the Lord! And he helped us to conquer the fear and obstacles in our path!".**

**Amber rose up with her usual dignity and grace, saying to all, "Look, me and my family have taken the time to learn something about Christ at church for some time. And guess what… many heroes and heroines in the Bible started off just like us!".**

* * *

_[Everybody dance now!]_

_*Whistle blowing twice*_

_[By faith!]_

_Abraham refused to say his life was done!_

_[By faith!]_

_When he was a hundred, Abe boy here had a son!_

_[By faith!]_

_Moses snatched the Israelites from the Pharaoh's hand!_

_[By faith!]_

_Moses took them all into the Promised Land!_

**Amber started to tell them about the various heroes and heroines from the Bible, on how they were ordinary beings that soon experienced extraordinary things! And also on how flawed said person/persons were, yet God saw something in them that separated them from the rest of the crowd. And when they were called on… undertook something that would show them what God saw in them, during the journey AND at the end of the destination! And how He was there to guide them along the way, and all they had to do was put their faith & trust in Him rather than in other things.**

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_I wanna be…_

**The blonde beauty went to Nolene, hugging her head while she growled in pleasure. She looked to everyone and said, "Most would have said that me summoning Nolene here was an accident… but I realized it was not a fluke or mere accident. I believe that Jesus sent her to me, to us for a reason. And in that I have faith in.". The little Baby Godzilla growled and licked Amber's face, who giggled and enjoyed the moment. The royal ones who knew Amber saw that she had a point. Ever since Nolene came into her life as a companion and friend, she had started to change more… but for the better. It was subtle and small, but the changes were there to be sure.**

_{In the Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be remembered?_

_Any boy, any girl, can be a hero in God's world!_

_In the Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be remember?}_

_[Hit me! Yeow!]_

_[Lift-off!]_

**James put in, "Yeah! The ones in the Bible were either outcasts, slouches, young, old… they were ones that people didn't think would amount or do anything extraordinary! But God did, and through their faith and trust in Him, along with the gifts/skills He had blessed them with… well, they became heroes and heroines in their own unique way that is still remembered today! I mean, take a look at what me, Amber and Sofia had to go through in order to save Enchancia some months ago! And Nemo, you and Icarus managed to defeat the Nightmare Lord the first time around, and also chosen to be the next ruler of Slumberland! A kid who daydreams a lot, now waiting to be king! Don't tell me you think it was just luck or something that just played out like that?".**

**The others understood what the young prince of Enchancia was getting at, especially Nemo. The young prince and his furry friend remembered on how he first entered Slumberland, and the adventure that followed after it. Was it all just luck or coincidence that he was chosen to be an heir, and defeated the Nightmare King? He was starting to see that perhaps… there was something in his life guide him, not just his conscience or his friends.**

_[Everybody dance now!]_

_Hall of Faith! Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be in the Hall of Faith?_

**Jet Jaguar stated, "He has a point. I mean, I was built long ago in my world. I had abilities installed into me like changing my size & communicating with the giant monsters back home. But I soon gained something… not artificial intelligence, but REAL intelligence! I was given a free will and destiny of my own to choose freely… and I knew and believed that something higher was at work to give me something that was even beyond mere robotics and computers at the time. And I have lasted long ever since then.".**

**It was true; Jet Jaguar was built in the early 1970s, and since than in the Toho universe, machines and technology had progressed rapidly. He was worried that he would be junked and forgotten like so many early machines that came before and after him. Yet… he was still on active duty with G-Force and sent on missions all over the world! And also experienced adventures in the Disney universe with his fellow Toho beings that were too fantastic even for his robotic brain to comprehend!**

_[By faith!]_

_A boy named David faced Goliath with a sling!_

_[By faith!]_

_That same little boy became a great & mighty king!_

_[By faith!]_

_Daniel trusted God, even in the lion's den!_

_[By faith!]_

_Those kitty's mouths were shut, and Dan walked out again!_

**Sofia added, "You see? When you have faith and trust in God, things happen that can't be explained or is too fantastic to even consider it mere coincidence or chance. And also this; they had to face overwhelming trials and obstacles too, not just from the ones against them but also from their very own people. They faced questions, doubts, fear, anger and more from those they were trying to help. But they endured it, had patience and learned more about themselves in the process as well as letting their faith for the Lord grow. And they in turn rose high, and became inspirations to the others.".**

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_I wanna be…_

_[Get this! Get this! Don't' you wanna be?!]_

**Princess Clio said, "But… Sofia… we're not brave as you, James or Amber. So… what can we do?".**

**Amber answered this one, "I believe that you have more in you than you know. A lot more. The problem is, you haven't a clue yourself since you only went so far as you can go. Trust and have faith in the Lord, He sees something in you that you don't. And He will bring it to the surface in a way that you can't begin to imagine.".**

**Princess Camille added, "I can attest to that. I always knew I was brave and willing to jump into any situation that needed my help. I just didn't know how far I could take my bravery… until I went with Nemo to help save my father from the Nightmare King. I was willing to go that far to Nightmareland to save him. That surprised me on how brave I could actually be.".**

_{In the Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be remembered?_

_Any boy, any girl, can be a hero in God's world!_

_In the Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be remembered?}_

_[Don't you wanna be remembered?!_

_Come on! Freestyle!]_

**James spoke, "Look at this in another way, everyone. The Lord gave us free will to decide what we should do with our lives. Now here is your choice; will you go back and try to work things out on your own? Or… will you push on forward to see what you can really do? And also to put your faith and trust in someone high above that sees something truly special & great that even you can't see yourself?".**

**This got the group's attention well. They saw that they all had a choice in this. To go against Christ and do their own thing, to turn away and try to salvage what they could on their own… and most likely end up in a bigger mess than before. Or… to push on forward with friends into the unknown, to go up against obstacles and challenges that could seriously hurt them… or worse. To put faith in the Lord who has called them to do something far greater than they could possibly imagine?**

_[Come on, come on!]_

_Hall of Faith! Hall of Faith!_

_[Don't you wanna be in the Hall of Faith?!]_

_Hall of Faith! Hall of Faith!_

_Hall of Faith!_

_[Owwww! Word!]_

**Nemo was the first to rise, Icarus following suit on his shoulder. He said, "I don't know about you guys… but I'm not backing down! If the Lord sees something in me that can help bring the downfall of the Nightmare King and this Chernabog guy, than I hate to disappoint! I'm in all the way!". Icarus said something in his animal tongue, but it was the same statement as his friend/master. He wasn't going to turn away either, despite his size! Bon Bon jumped up, her light-hearted clown spirit showing as she declared on Nemo's right side that she wasn't going to turn tail and run either. Princess Camille took Nemo's left side, saying that she was going all the way through to the very end of this adventure/mission!**

**Sofia and her siblings looked proudly at them, than towards the rest. Some were hesitant… but it was Ruby and Jade who stood up at the same time! Jade said, "Well… if Jesus sees something better in me that I can't even see… I ain't going to back down either! Not sure what me or Ruby can do, but we're not turning back either!". One by one, the others rose slowly from their seats as they had made their choice as well. Lucinda, the other princesses and princes also chose to answer the call!**

**Prince Hugo was the last one to rise, as he was still hesitant about the whole thing. He wanted to go back, but he couldn't really since the way was blocked by the demonic nightmare. Also, Jet Jaguar told him, "If you want to do this, you must do this FULLY. Don't do this half-way on anything.". So the prince swallowed his fear and doubt… rising up to be the final one to be unanimous. All were going on this mission… this test by the Almighty Himself!**

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_[I wanna be!]_

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_[Say it, brother!]_

_I wanna be, I wanna be another member!_

_[Just, just, just, don't you wanna be?!]_

_I wanna be…_

_[Everybody dance now!]_

**Sofia and her siblings looked to the group, proud and true smiles on their faces. The brown-haired little beauty exclaimed as she pulled out her sword, holding it up high, "Alright than! Let's go show that bad demon and nightmare ruler that we aren't afraid of the dark… and that we have the light in us!".**

**Amber put in, "We won't fail in this! That much I know! Right Nolene?". The female Godzillasaurus nodded, roaring/squeaking loudly… and her tiny dorsal spines lit up in an electric-blue color as she soon spat out some radioactive sparkler bubbles! She was indeed fired up, though it surprised both the saurian and the others.**

**James finished, "Now that was cool! Okay everyone… let's do this!". Jet Jaguar did his trademark robotic sounds as he did a martial arts pose, the kids soon cheering as they felt something rise into them! Something more passionate and hot than courage or drive… it was the Holy Spirit flowing through them now!**

**As soon as they did the cheer, they heard what sounded like something ripping within the crack of the mountain… and roaring wind now coming within the valley. The sun was gone now completely, and the portal had opened up!**

_{In the Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be remembered?}_

_[Come on! Gotta do it! Just wanna be another member!]_

_{In the Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be remembered?}_

_[Somebody help me! I wanna be! I wanna be another member!]_

**Jet Jaguar spoke, "Okay everyone… this is it. Remember, we stick together… we use the skills and gifts we have… and most of all… never give up or give in. We'll find a way to defeat both Chernabog and the Nightmare King.".**

**Sofia looked to everyone and said, "And don't worry! We got each other and most importantly… we have God on our side!". The image of Heisei-era Godzilla on her shield flared in a bright blue color, as did her amulet in a purple color. It seemed that Godzilla, even though he was not with her in body, was with her in spirit. She looked up to the sky… and was amazed on what she saw.**

**Amber and the others did the same, turning around one by one to look up in the sky… and their eyes widened as the saw the images of Godzilla and the others that had fought with them against Cosmina's forces! And above them was the image of Jesus Christ Himself, who was looking down at the group and giving a warm smile & nod.**

**It seemed that the Rescue Royal Team had everything they truly had in order to see this mission through!**

_[Don't you wanna be, oh don't you wanna be…]_

_[I wanna be! Gotta be! Like 1-2-3, gotta be! Wanna be!]_

_Owww! Whooo!_

_{In the Hall of Faith!_

_Don't you wanna be remembered?_

_Don't you wanna be remembered?}_

_[Come on!]_

**Sofia looked to her siblings, her friends old and new, to Jet Jaguar and finale Nolene. All of them nodded, their eyes showing the resolve. She smiled, lifted her sword and pointed towards the crack in the mountain that led to the valley… and to the portal that was the entrance to their enemy. She shouted, "LET'S GO!". The screen soon froze, showing a screenshot of the kids in the process of running towards said screen. Sofia was taking point; on her right flank was her brother with the princes, on the left were the princesses in a kind of arrow formation. Ruby and Jade were right behind her, seemingly jumping in the air with their arms pumping the air. Nemo and Camille were right behind Ruby and Jade respectively, with Bon Bon in the middle and Icarus flying above her. Nolene was right beside Amber & Jet Jaguar shown in his flying pose above Icarus.**

* * *

The lights turned on as the screens in the various points around the club continued to show the screenshot for a few moments until said screens went black. They showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia… and everyone went crazy! Clapping filled the air, cheers rose to the sky and others howled loudly in a positive way! The spotlights went to the ones featured in the music video, the children standing up and waving to everyone as they soaked in the praise and cheering. Nolene squeaked/roared loudly, Amber soon holding her head and saying that she did a great job in the music video as well. DJ was especially cheering loud as one of his fave childhood songs was shown in a way that was more than alright with him.

The cameras and lights soon turned to the stage, where Miss Piggy and Kermit returned to the podium. The original diva waved to everyone and exclaimed in her microphone, "Wow! Now that was some music video wasn't it? It sure made be believe! I hope to be a member in the Hall of Faith as well, since I already have a face in the Hall of Fame.".

Kermit added in, "Same here with me! And also showed that kids can do amazing things that adults do, and also show it's never too late to see what you're really made of!". The little ones in the audience agreed with that assessment, especially the nephews of Donald & Uncle Scrooge. They remembered back as kids, they solved puzzles that not even their uncle could by working together & been on adventures that most children could only dream of. It was the same for other young ones from the various worlds/realms/dimensions/universes/time periods, as they were seen showing that they too had the talents and the skills to help out where not even adult brains or brawn worked.

The frog said, "Give a big round of applause to Sofia and the others who put on a fantastic performance film! Come on, give it up for them please!". The audience one again cheered for the young princess and the children, who kept on standing to receive the ovation that they have earned. The female Baby Godzilla nuzzled more against Amber, the princess holding & petting her more. This lasted for a few moments, than everything settled down when they sat back down and the spotlights on them ceased.

Miss Piggy stated, "And now, for the last film before we go into our commercial breaks. This next music video features the characters of Ron Stoppable, Jake Long, David Xanatos, Goliath the gargoyle, Duncan Rosenblatt, Robin Hood, Baloo the pilot, Kit Cloudkicker & finally Mickey Mouse. The _kaiju_ shown here are Showa-era Godzilla, Varan, Millennium-era Manda, Millennium-era Baragon, 2005 King Kong, Anguirus, Sanda the Gargantua, Destroyah, Space Godzilla, Chainsaw-Gigan, Heisei-era King Ghidorah.".

This surprised the audience as most of the giant monsters from the Toho realm were ones that didn't get much movie time, the lesser knowns to be more exact. Same for some of the characters that were featured in said video, as they were lesser knowns in a way as well.

Kermit finished, "And the song played in the music video is _Hero_ from the American Christian rock band Skillet! And it also takes place in the Toho universe. Now than, let's get settled and get rocked by this video!".

He and Miss Piggy put down their microphones on the podium as they rushed back to their table, the lights lowering down as the screens soon turned black. All of the patrons inside the _House of Mouse_ waited with much anticipation as the music video.

* * *

**The screen soon came to life as it showed the wonderful countryside of Hokkaido, Japan. It was the northern most part of Japan, famous for its volcanos, natural hot springs and ski areas. It contained many parks, including ****Daisetsuzan National Park**** & ****Shikotsu-T****ō****ya National Park****. It also contained cities and towns, its capital being Sapporo which was the fifth largest city in Japan population-wise & the largest city in Hokkaido. Normally, it would be a busy day in the city with people going to & fro with their daily activities and routines.**

**However, it was not to be as the city was now under a new kind of law with a new kind of ruler!**

_**~Flashback~**_

_**A few days earlier, above the capital, a portal just ripped through the air! Space and time were rent as the portal appeared and grew to massive size. Coming through the portal was an unusual airship of such design, and more of it emerged from the swirling red vortex. And the ships started to attack the city, firing red laser bursts that obliterated anything it touched! The Japanese Self-Defense Force (JSDF) and the local police started to get the people evacuated from the city, while some started to mobilize a counter-offensive. The alien crafts however were quick and swift, decimating most of the Earth military forces before they could deliver a decent retaliation.**_

_**Shortly after the red and black crafts exited from the portal… a much larger one emerged from it, but it looked to be archaic. As if a tremendous giant had tore up a piece of earth. It was floating underneath a mysterious power, and on said earth was a huge clear dome bubble that actually showcased what appeared to be a grand citadel of sort!**_

_**And after the immense craft appeared and lowered itself down over the **__**Sapporo JR Tower**__** area, small golden crafts emerged from the portal as well! The golden, triangular-shaped ships aided the red-black crafts in securing the area. The JSDF were quickly beaten back, but at least they had managed to evacuate the citizens/civilians from the city.**_

_**In what would be dubbed the Mother Ship, the immense floating rock craft that continued to hover in place above the Tower and the areas that were part of it, beings were shown at the edge within the bubble. Here they were from left all the way to the right.**_

_**Two large green warriors that wore purple clothing, golden metal bands on some parts of their bodies, and red tribal tattoos of sort. One was a female with green hair in a ponytail, tall and quite alluring with her physique and eyes which were yellow with red pupils. Next to her was a male that wore a purple cape, red tattoo marks on his face, neck and chest area, his hair also in a ponytail but more resembling the kind of styles used by the samurai of old.**_

_**It was Warmonga and Warhok, two very powerful aliens known as Lowardians! The alien race were known in their realm as conquerors, always ready to decimate & subjugate planets that caught their interest. However, the two were defeated by Ron Stoppable as he used his Mystical Monkey Power to easily defeat them in single combat. They were captured after he sent them flying and imprisoned… but it would appear that they had managed to break free.**_

_**Next to them were humans… or something resembling humans. Three of them, all wearing black leather outfits. Two males and a female, all three having the characteristics of Japanese descent. However, one of the males was wearing dark sunglasses that made him look cool… at least in his view. It was X, leader of the alien race known as Xilians & a super-being known as a Keizer!**_

_**Beside them was a couple that looked to be different from the rest. They had different colored skin; the male had blue skin while the female had sea-green skin. The male wore an elaborate black and gold armor with a large white cape, red-yellow armored gauntlets and red-black armored leg protection. His hair was pure white and done in a ponytail like Warhok, having long elfish ears and an aristocratic face. His name was Lord Oberon, leader & ruler of the mystical race!**_

_**By his side was Queen Titania, a very lovely being with pink hair, long elfish ears and wearing red-gold clothing that showcased her ample assets & curves. She wore a flowing white cape like her husband, and having an aristocratic air & face like her other half. By her side was an immense green female Gargoyle dog-beast by the name of Boudicca.**_

_**Next up was a female decked in silver and purple armor, flanked by two guards that were completely covered in white armor wielding two large blasters. The female had amazing curves and assets, a true beauty if not for the cold features on her face. She was Vorticia, the leader of the alien race known as the Vortaak!**_

_**Oberon looked down at the human city being decimated, along with the brave souls that decided to stay behind to buy their comrades and the civilian's precious time to escape. His gaze than took him downward to see the JR Tower and stated, "This will make an excellent place for our palace, don't you think so my dear Titania?".**_

_**The beautiful wife to Lord Oberon answered, "Indeed it will. Though I believe the humans in this world will not let us settle here… not after this.".**_

_**Warmonga put in, "If they are anything like the ones we have already defeated and captured, than taking this world in this universe will be no problem at all!".**_

_**X cackled and exclaimed, "Oh, these humans are very tough and resilient my dear… just like cattle are when they are frightened. But sometimes, the real thrill is in the challenge! Hehehehehe…".**_

_**Vorticia put in, "I believe it is time to truly make this land our base of operations. Shall we proceed to the next phase?".**_

_**Oberon replied, "Indeed, it is time. And also Warmonga, Warhok… do not make me regret in freeing you all from that pathetic so-called high security prison that you two were in.". It would appear that the Lowardians had been set free thanks to the magical/mystical ruler of the Third Race, and they were in debt to him. Normally, they would have brushed off such a remark… or had attacked. However, they were quite vulnerable to magical energy… and Oberon and Titania were QUITE powerful in the magical arts. No slouches in the physical arts ether.**_

_**Titania looked to X and ordered, "I believe it is time to free the immense & powerful beasts that you call kaiju. I am quite curious and excited to see something that is outside the scope of nature.". The mystical being had seen many a creature/being that was within the scope of the natural and supernatural. She had not seen anything that was beyond it… until the Xilians had shown them to her and Oberon some time ago.**_

_**The Keizer alien cackled and declared, "Xilian Omega ships… bring forth our powerhouses! Hahahahahaha!".**_

_**Four immense silver ship came forth from the portal, going over the city and spacing out in specific spots. They made sure to stay away from the JR Tower & everything else connected to it. Rays of light shined forth from the tips of the ships and emerging were… four of the biggest, baddest kaiju known to date!**_

_**Showing up first was Space Godzilla, the female space version of Godzilla as it would seem she was resurrected. The crystal-wielding saurian from the celestial realm of space roared loudly as she landed on Earth, space crystals rising up from the moment she connected with the ground. Oberon and Titania had seen that the crystals amplified & regulated any kind of energy… especially magic. So they made mental notes to take samples of the crystals that Space Godzilla made.**_

_**Next up was King Ghidorah, a magnificent golden three-headed space dragon that was truly unique in many aspects. The aliens and mystical beings saw the beast as something truly amazing and potent, and that the only challenger that could match it was the Earth Guardian known as Godzilla. The three heads withered and writhed like fanatic snakes, all eager to begin the destruction of the area.**_

_**Following him was Chainsaw-Gigan, an upgrade to the previous Gigans that came before it. The cyborg screeched as he was released, revving up his chainsaw arms and buzzsaw stomach. The creature screeched once more as it started to hack away at buildings!**_

_**The final one… it was Destroyah. The living embodiment of the Oxygen Destroyer, death incarnate. The aliens and mystical ones were wondering if the creature could actually be controlled. Like Space Godzilla, he took was brought back by the powers of alien science. But even after some slight modifications, some were wondering if this creature could be controlled.**_

_**Warhok looked to Lady Titania and suggested, "I believe that your beast needs to go down below to check on our… trophies. With the trouble they put us through, I want to make sure that they are kept in their cells.". Boudicca growled at the alien warrior, but Titania stroked her head and said to not mind the being. She did tell her to indeed go down below to check on the trophies they had obtained.**_

_**The green Gargoyle dog barked and ran back towards the citadel, passing by alien troops of both Xilian and Vortaak origin. She also sped past beings that were part of the Third Race- magical beings such as banshees, anthro jackals that belonged to the Egyptian god of the dead Anubis, Valkyries that served the Allfather Odin, knights that once served in the golden age during the reign of King Arthur and many more. She even sped past the Weird Sisters; Phoebe, Selene & Luna!**_

_**The beast-dog sped past down the corridors and hallways, rushing by the many soldiers and sentries that were posted deep within the city. She soon arrived at her destination… cells that held women in it. Women of great strength, spirit and character.**_

_**In the cells were Kim Possible, kunoichi Yori Tanaka, Susan Long, former hunts clan member Rose, anthro girl fox Maid Marian, Margaret Rosenblatt, Jenna, Fox Xanatos, Elisa Maza, Rebecca Cunningham and her small daughter Molly Cunningham, and finally Minnie Mouse!**_

_**Back in the Disney universe, Oberon had started to gather those that were blessed with overwhelming spiritual strength. That their hearts, minds and spirits were forged greatly to have strength of the inner kind. According to him, they would make excellent minions… as soon as he completed a ritual that would strip them from their mortal shells and turned into magical beings that would be obedient only to him and Titania!**_

_**The leader of the Third Race also discovered the Xilians and Vortaak, who had come to the Disney universe to try and conquer it. Through talks with them, and also on the suggestion of Titania… they would go with them back to their own universe to try and conquer their Earth since the planet they were on seemed to get boring to them.**_

_**Oberon had sent his magical minions to search and kidnap beings in the Disney realm from different time periods and such; Maid Marian for her patience and kindness, Rebecca for her cleverness, Molly for her innocence and imagination, Susan Long for the dragon power that was within her despite that the magic seemingly skipped her, and Minnie Mouse for her courage and love. They also happened to stumble upon Jenna, who had a strong spirit of understanding, thus also capturing her.**_

_**He had succeeded in capturing them… but in so doing caused several females that were considered the best in the heroine business; Kim Possible, kunoichi Yori Tanaka, Fox Xanatos, Margaret Rosenblatt, Elisa Maza and Rose had come to rescue the women that had been captured.**_

_**Kim and Yori were assigned by Global Justice to find the two alien prisoners that had escaped, Ron not being contacted since he was considered a sidekick… a third wheel that Global Justice sadly did not look upon as agent material.**_

_**Dr. Betty Director thought otherwise, but was overruled by her superiors. Kim and Yori were also not happy that many others continued to look down at Ron Stoppable, but there was little they could do about it now. They had tracked down Warmonga and Warhok, but were surprised to learn that they were set free by something that looked to be way out of their normal scope of villains/villainesses. They followed and tracked the mysterious beings all over the globe, pausing when their quarry seemingly vanished into thin air and reappearing shortly after in another location.**_

_**They also seemed to get another heroine added on board, a blonde girl named Rose who was more formidable than she looked. She stated that she was tracking down something that had kidnapped the mother of her boyfriend Jake Long, and she was determined to get her back before he came back from vacation out of state. With some reluctance and arguments, the duo welcomed her into the group as it seemed that their quarry was one and the same.**_

_**They soon arrived back in New York, where they soon learned of Oberon and Titania. The trio also gleaned info that David and Fox Xanatos were close to the duo, so they went to Xanatos's castle home to talk to them. They found the alluring redheaded beauty that was the wife of David, but they also met the fiery woman known as Margaret Rosenblatt. And the beautiful police detective known as Elisa Maza.**_

_**As it turned out, Margaret and her son Duncan along with his lady love Jenna had come to the Disney universe to check out what it had to offer. They came to Manhattan to check it out, Jenna opting to go with her boyfriend's mother so they could have some girl time. Now it seemed that Jenna had been abducted, and Margaret was asking Fox if she knew anything. The mature beauty had learned that Fox was often associated with supernatural beings like the Gargoyles, according to the newspapers, and thus had gone to her to get answers since Jenna was taken by a supernatural being. Elisa was on the scene when it happened, and decided to aid Margaret as well.**_

_**Fox agreed to help the trio out… if they took her and Margaret along. She wanted to know what her magical parent and father-in-law were up to, and Margaret wanted to get Duncan's lady love back before he found out what happened. An angry hybrid being going around the city would NOT be a welcome sight for anyone. Elisa also insisted on coming, since she was a policewoman and wanted to find out what Oberon and Titania were doing now as she had some run-ins with the couple.**_

_**After some arguments, the trio let the three come into the fold.**_

_**They managed to track down their quarry in the deep country side of New York state. They were amazed to see a citadel of all places there, Fox surmising that it was of magical nature since it was hidden from both physical and electronic eyes. They saw the magical couple at the edge of the citadel, going into the city. The group of six rushed in to infiltrate the city and find out where the others were located at.**_

_**Sadly, shortly after getting into the stronghold… they were quickly surrounded by mystical beings, Lowardian, Vortaak and Xilien guards! The five tried to fight their way out, but their enemies were faster, stronger, more cunning and having better technological weapons. In five minutes max, the six were subdued and taken to cells where they would be imprisoned with the other ladies that were taken to be sacrificed.**_

_**Naturally, Kim and the others were blown away to learn of aliens from a completely different universe teaming up with Oberon and Titania. And also, they discovered that the Lord of the Third Race was no fool, as he had made absolutely sure that they would not escape. The cells were designed with both mundane and magical safeguards to be escape-proof, and also a great deal of guards to watch over them. He was not taking ANY chances with them, especially with Fox and Elisa. Titania apologized to her daughter and the policewoman, saying they would be let go once they conquered the Toho Earth.**_

_**Possible and her allies tried to escape, but indeed found out the hard way that it was truly escape-proof.**_

_**When the citadel was complete, it rose into the air thanks to a combination of sorcery and alien science! It took to the air, X and Vorticia punching in the universal coordinates for their own universe. And in a blinding flash of light… they vanished!**_

_**~End flashback~**_

* * *

**And now back to the present, the capital city of Sapporo was now a war zone. Everything had been truly decimated by the monsters, who were now standing by like guards as the Lowardians, Vortaak and Xiliens started to change the entire city into their new base of operations. The JSDF had tried to do some aerial recon, but any plane that attempted to get into Enemy airspace was shot down quick. And satellite photography was useless due to something transmitting a shield that scrambled any kind of electronic eye.**

**It did seem hopeless for the city and the northern area of Japan… until something happened that would be recorded for the Toho and Disney history books!**

**Appearing a distance from the city limits was a portal of swirling blue and white… and stepping out from it were heroes who had stepped up to rise to said status! Emerging was Ron Stoppable, Jake Long, David Xanatos, Robin Hood and Goliath the Gargoyle! Another portal appeared high above them, and coming through was the **_**Sea Duck**_**, a specialized plane created and flown by Baloo! Said bear was flying it, his co-pilot Kit Cloudkicker by his side and seeing from the backseat was Mickey Mouse himself! The plane circled around and landed behind the group as the portal vanished. The trio also left the craft to go to the others.**

**Ron was wearing his shinobi attire that he wore back at the ****Yamanouchi School****, modified and made by those proficient in both clothing and technology. Sadly, Ron was not given a special suit like Kim did. Wade Load even told him that the one Possible wore was a prototype, and didn't have the resources to make one for him. Fortunately, Japan was filled with technological wizards… some even surpassing Wade's genius and imagination! On his back was the Lotus Blade.**

**David Xanatos was wearing his red Goliath-stylized robot suit, modified and changed to be stronger & faster than before.**

**Robin Hood was wielding a new kind of bow and quiver full of arrows made entirely out of a metal called titanium. The anthro fox hero of Nottingham also had a new attire; gone was his forest thief garb & what he was wearing looked to be of a modern variety.**

**The multi-billionaire looked to his readouts, and indeed saw that they were in the Toho universe & in the right place. Mr. Xanatos stated, "What do you know? Puck's universal teleportation spell worked.".**

**It seemed that the group was brought together by David's employee, the magical being known as Puck who also masqueraded as Owen Burnett the servant of the Xanatos family. The trickster had quickly realized what his lord and lady were doing, having seen the events thanks to several spells. He had brought in everyone who was linked to the ladies in some way, and told them all including his boss on what was happening.**

**A rescue plan was made, and also that Puck would send them to the other universe. However… the spell would take much time and power to muster. And IF it worked, it would take him days if not weeks to recharge after using such powerful magic in one go.**

**So during that time, and learning about one another, the boys had decided to make some improvements to their clothing and weapons. It was David that gave Robin Hood his new look and weapons, with Puck putting a spell on the quiver that allowed it to be filled with infinite ammo! However, it could only hold thirty arrows at a time. And it would replenish itself ONLY when the entire quiver was devoid of all the arrows.**

**Baloo's plane was changed to look the same, but was different on the inside. The metal structure now sported a new kind of metal that would give it defense power & not reduce speed or maneuverability. In addition, a new **_**Overdrive**_** engine was set up that was similar to the old one that was part of the **_**Sea Duck**_** until Baloo burned it out some time ago.**

**Goliath pointed at the city and asked, "So… there is the citadel. And in there are Elisa and the others?". The gargoyle was given a spell that would make him immune to the effects of sunlight. However, said spell was temporary and would last only for thirty days.**

**David answered, "Yes, according to what Puck told us. Fox and the other ladies must be in there.". He was impressed to see such a massive structure that looked to be a floating city of medieval times just hovering like that over the tall tower.**

**Jake growled in aggravation and exclaimed, "Than what are we waiting for?! Let's go in there and rescue everyone! DRAGON UP!". He was covered in flames, and soon the human… was replaced by a European-oriented red dragon! It surprised them still to see him change from human to dragon, but they kept their surprise in check for the moment.**

**Duncan growled and grabbed Jake by the tail as he took off, slamming the young dragon back down. He hissed, "I want to rescue my mom, Jenna and the others as much as you do! But take a good look at the city to see what we're up against, kid!".**

**Ron Stoppable took out some binoculars, and saw many supernatural & alien beings now working in the devastated city, changing it to make their own metropolis that would be the headquarters of their masters/mistresses. He stated, "Duncan is right, Jake. We got a LOT of enemies down there. All kinds of supernatural baddies… Lowardians… and beings I have never seen before.".**

**Robin Hood put in, "We got to use our heads as well as our muscles, lads. So… any ideas?". He was itching to save his wife Maid Marian, but he knew that any hasty action could mean something terrible happening to her. And he would not take that chance! Acting quickly & rushing in were two different things, and he wanted to take the first choice rather than the latter.**

**Baloo said, "First off, how do we get past those four monsters? If they spot us and see us as enemies… than its game over!".**

**The answer came in the form of a roar, one that echoed across the land! All turned northward, heroes and enemies alike, to see something moving towards them. Something familiar…**

**The beings came in on the scene, and it was Showa-era Godzilla! This particular Godzilla had just fought & defeated Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla in 1975. He had gone back to the ocean to rest… but something mysterious appeared in front of him. It was a portal of pure whiteness that sucked him in, and spat him out in the year of 2019! He was not aware on how much time has changed in the years that had passed, but he soon felt that something evil was in this world. And it was his duty and charge to confront it, to defeat it to preserve his home!**

**And he was joined by others who had seemingly traversed time and space like he did! By his side was Varan, the flying lizard with sharp spines and unique properties of propulsion. Following next was Anguirus, the spike-shelled behemoth that was also Godzilla's best friend. Flying in from the skies was Manda, the massive Oriental dragon that appeared could 'swim' through the sky as he could easily in the ocean. Emerging from the ground was Baragon, the Earth Guardian revived. He was mortally injured by Specter Godzilla some time ago, but thankfully he managed to get into the crust of the earth deep underground to recover and regain his strength.**

**Following next was a massive silverback gorilla, known only as King Kong from a small island in the Pacific Ocean known as Skull Island! The large ape had no idea how he arrived, and was surrounded by the taller monsters. However… his instincts told him they were not the enemy, but something else was in the distance. And he would be ready to fight them!**

**Last but not least was Sanda the Gargantua! The brown-furred child of a unique Frankenstein monster was the result of a piece of severed tissue that had managed to regrow itself entirely before the original was burned alive in 1966. It managed to grow completely in 1970, possessing the same fur and kind mindset when it came to humans as the original. It kept to the mountains and out of sight, but somehow also found a time portal that Godzilla did in 1975. Now it was in the future, and felt the evil coming from Sapporo. And he felt it was his duty to help the humans to eradicate the evil!**

**So now all of the monsters were converging towards the city from the north, Destroyah and the other behemoths almost cackling at seeing such small foes.**

**Kit and the others saw the monsters coming and said, "Awww, man! Those guys don't stand much of a chance against those giants! I mean look at them, they are small when compared to those big ones!". He pointed to King Ghidorah and the others to prove his point, as the four evil **_**kaijus**_** were larger and stronger than the Earth Defenders coming at them.**

**Goliath spoke in his deep leader tone, "Sometimes little one, it is not the physical size that matters. Rather… the size of one's determination and will that determines the battle.".**

**Jake sighed, calming down but not by much. He asked, "So… what's the plan then?".**

**Mickey analyzed the situation and suggested, "First, we let the giant monsters take on the evil ones. And hope for the best for them. While they are distracted, we make our way to the tower that is under the floating castle. Baloo, Kit and myself will use the **_**Sea Duck**_** to distract and lure the ground & air forces to follow us. Hopefully we can get a majority of their attention.". Everyone nodded at the words the anthro mouse spoke so far.**

**He continued, "David, Goliath and Jake will cover Duncan, Robin Hood and Ron from the air as you all make your way to the tower. Once there, make your way to the top of the tower and make your way through the underground of the floating fortress. Once we got the signal that you all are inside of it, Baloo and the rest of us will take the craft topside. We'll create enough distractions and havoc so that the enemies will focus on us, and not on you all. That will give you some time to find and free the others.".**

**Duncan looked to the mouse and stated, "I have to say, that is a good plan there Mick. It could work.".**

**David put in, "It COULD work, or it won't. Either way, it does sound like the more secure plan of attack.". The billionaire wanted to make sure to cover all angles, to see both the positives and cons of a plan. What Mickey put in relied on both skill and luck, and even though the odds were against them greatly… it was the only feasible attack plan.".**

**Ron put his hand, looking to the others to do the same. One by one, they put their right hands on top of one another. Stoppable says, "No matter what, we never give up or give in. We're going to free our friends and lady loves… or die trying.". The heroes fiercely nodded their heads, making the vow as well before pulling their hands back.**

**Baloo, Kit and Mickey rushed back to the plane, turning it back and soon taking to the air! David put on his Goliath helmet, activated his system and spread out his metallic wings to also take to the skies. Goliath did the same, Jake soon following after them. Duncan got fired up with his flames, Ron allowing the **_**Mystical Monkey Power**_** to flare up & Robin Hood to make sure his bow and quiver were all in place before all three streaked towards the city… towards the battleground!**

* * *

_I'm just a step away,_

_I'm just a breath away!_

_Losin' my faith today…_

_Fallin' off the edge today!_

**Oberon and the others heard the commotion outside, all in the Main Throne Room where they saw through viewing screens Godzilla and the other giant monsters. Lord Oberon stated, "Hmmm… adversaries to stand up to our forces? Heh… a little bit small in my opinion.". X and Vorticia commented that they knew the monsters, but were from the distant past. The Xilian was wondering how they got to this time period when they should have been long dead now. However, their observation was cut when a minotaur servant stomped into the room at a quick pace.**

**The half-human/half-bull male exclaimed, "My Lord and Lady, we have something unusual flying around outside! It is not one of those strange military crafts, but… it is something else as well! Also, there seem to be reports of six outsiders that are heading towards the tower!". Warmonga and Warhok stated that they would let their air pilots take care of the flying intruder, and also some of their land soldiers to look into the outsiders.**

_I am just a man,_

_Not superhuman!_

_I'm not superhuman!_

_Someone save me from the hate!_

**Godzilla and his forces faced off against the larger enemies, some of his allies like Varan and King Kong hesitant… but not Anguirus, Baragon and Sanda were not backing down in the least! Godzilla roared loudly, challenging the invaders to battle! Destroyah roared back, flaring his wings and power outward. King Ghidorah did the same, Gigan screeching as he held up his chainsaw arms & Space Godzilla roaring at her distant relation.**

**Meanwhile, Baloo was doing some fancy maneuvering now to avoid the laser shots of the Lowardian air fleet. In addition, they kept the ground forces busy with some bombs that Xanatos gave to them. Fifty in all, loaded in the back of the **_**Sea Duck**_**. The bay doors of the plane opened up, and Kit & Mickey rolled out five bombs that dropped and exploded greatly upon impact! The land forces of mystical beings and various alien guards were scattered by the powerful blast, Baloo and his two wingmen glad to see that the plan of distraction was working… so far.**

_It's just another war…_

_Just another family torn!_

_Falling from my faith today!_

_Just a step from the edge…_

_Just another day in the world we live!_

**Down below, David and his two flying allies were covering their allies on the ground. While the distraction worked, a great deal of ground forces focusing on the airship attacking them… a majority of the supernatural & alien beings saw them and tried to take them on! Ron used his mystical powers to increase his speed and dexterity, his already masterful skills now reaching superhuman levels thanks the MMP! Duncan used his strength and flames to plow his way through, while Robin Hood was quick on the draw with his arrows.**

**Goliath punched a banshee that was about to use her wailing on him, disabling her for the time being. Puck had given him a spell that could allow him to strike spirits, but again it was temporary. He looked to see the tower in sight, still a distance away but now within view. He exclaimed, "Come on everyone, push forward!". The six did so, seeing more obstacles and minions coming their way & while more guarded the tower. They didn't care as they were now rushing in hot and strong… and nothing would prevent them to save the ladies they cared about so much!**

_{I need a hero_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero to save my life!_

_A hero'll save me just in time!}_

**Godzilla and Anguirus took on Gigan, as they had taken his old self on in the past. Manda and Baragon took on the immense King Ghidorah as the golden dragon took to the air. Varan and King Kong took on Destroyah. And it was up to a lone Sanda to take on the half-sister of Godzilla, Space Godzilla! Many would consider this a mismatch of epic proportions, but the Earth Defenders did not waiver in their resolve to take on the new enemies of today!**

**The **_**Sea Duck**_** continued to drop bombs and evade the shots coming from below on the ground & those in the air. The shots that did get through were reduced thanks to the special alloy that covered the large aircraft. While the lasers did do damage, the special coating and alloy reduced its potency. Baloo gritted his teeth and said, "Hang on for just a little longer, baby. And Becky, Molly… hold on! We're coming!". The hot-shot pilot's resolved strengthened as he continued to evade Lowardian aircrafts and the firepower from down below.**

_I've got to fight today_

_To live another day!_

_Speakin' my mind today!_

_My voice will be heard today!_

**Jake flew down fast and hard towards one of the entrances to the tower, which was apparently a mall. The ****Sapporo JR Tower**** truly covered a lot of ground, and encompassed a lot of businesses. He spewed forth fire that covered his being, and he spun like a top to become a twisting drill of red-orange flames! The young protector of New York City exclaimed loudly, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!". He struck several aliens and supernatural beings, scattering them like bowling pins! He unfurled his form and roared loudly! He called out to the others, saying that he managed to clear a path for them. Duncan bashed two centaurs together, knocking them out and flinging them away far in the process. He was all fired up, and it showed in his face and body language.**

**The ground trio moved into the mall, the fliers soon going in as well. X cackled as he saw the six enter the mall and stated, "Hahahahaha! Finally, some worthy challengers! Hehehehehe… this is going to be good!". He and Vorticia turned to order their elites to get ready at the tower & at the mall, Warmonga and Warhok, when they finally saw Ron and recognized him from before… their eyes got firm and their warrior's blood boiled! They left the group, stating they would put the intruders down.**

_I've gotta make a stand,_

_But I am just a man!_

_I'm not superhuman…_

_My voice will be heard today!_

**Lord Oberon had a sharp look as he saw that Goliath and Xanatos were among the group. He stated, "Hmmmm… I sense Puck had a hand in bringing forth them and the others here to this realm. But even he could not have the power to bring these monsters forth. So who…?". Titania saw her son-in-law flying in with his red Gargoyle suit, wondering on what Fox would say if she knew of this. She felt to make it more interesting/challenging and ordered for the guards that were looking after the prisoners to be doubled.**

**Meanwhile, Baloo saw the others get into the building. He looked to Kit and Mickey and exclaimed through the intercom, "You guys better climb back up with me and strap in! We're going to pay the castle a visit now!". The duo unloaded the last of the bombs, closing the bay door and going back to the cockpit with the bear. They all buckled up as Baloo veered off and steered towards the stronghold, with many enemy crafts still on their tail!**

_It's just another war…_

_Just another family torn!_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another kill…_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

**Godzilla and his allies were not doing so well against their enemies. He and Anguirus were trying to grapple with Gigan, but his sharp armaments and parts did some serious damage to them. Even the saurian's powerful blue **_**Radiation Death Breath**_** did little damage to the enhanced cyborg from another planet. Blood and cuts were evident on their bodies, as there seemed no way to do some decent damage to their foe.**

**It was the same with Manda and Baragon. Even though the Earth Guardian was a tremendous leaper and acrobat in the air, and Manda was quite agile in the sky as well… they could not overcome the sheer bulk and power of King Ghidorah! His **_**Triple Gravity Beams**_** forced Baragon to be grounded hard, and Ghidorah's three heads made sure that if Manda wrapped itself around it… it would receive strong bites that would force him to let go.**

**Varan and King Kong were just overmatched by Destroyah, whose power and size were too high! The duo kept dodging his deadly **_**Micro-Oxygen Spray**_** and **_**Horn Katana**_**, and any kind of physical damage they did was just deflected by the tough hide of the demonic foe!**

**Sanda was not doing so well against Space Godzilla either. Each time he got close to grapple with her, she would use her telekinetic powers to fling him away. And also her energy projectiles to keep the brown behemoth away as well!**

**All the Earth Defenders were bloodied, cut up, burnt, exhausted and out of their league… but they refused to give up or give in!**

_{I need a hero_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero to save my life!_

_A hero will save me just in time!_

_Just in time!}_

**Down below in the cells, the ladies were treated to seeing what was happening outside. Maid Marian, Rebecca & Molly Cunningham, Jenna, Minnie Mouse, Kim Possible, Yori Tanaka, Rose, Susan Long, Elisa Maza, Margaret Rosenblatt and Fox Xanatos saw what was occurring outside & what was happening now in the mall. Kim was amazed to see Ron using his MMP power, while Yori was delighted to see her American beau now showing his full potential… and also on a mission to rescue her and Possible. Elisa put in, "Goliath… all of them… they are coming for us. That's the only reason they are even here in the first place.".**

**Fox commented that it was like something cliché, the heroes rescuing the damsels in distress. However, it was little Molly that put down that remark. She exclaimed, "It's not cliché, or whatever that's called! It's true and good! They're risking their lives to save us, Mr. Baloo… Kit… everyone! So don't put it down by saying something like that, you hear me lady?!". The women, and the guards, were a bit stunned by the little lady's outburst. Fox was about to say something, but… something told her to hold her tongue for now. She felt that perhaps what she said was a bit degrading… especially that her husband was once again in the line of intense fire to save her.**

_{I need a hero_

_To save my life!_

_I need a hero_

_Just in time!_

_Save me just in time!_

_Save me just in time!}_

**In one of the long stretches of the mall, the Rescue Team was meeting up with heavy resistance now. The big guns now, both supernatural and alien, were coming forth! Pouring into the building like a river! The six were bruised, scarred, burnt in some places, cut up and drained of stamina/energy. But their resolve did not flinch, as they pushed forward through Xilian shooters, Vortaak snipers & mystical melee fighters such as knights, centaurs, minotaurs, banshees, Egyptian jackal warriors and more! Ron Stoppable used his MMP to create a beam of blue energy that tore through the opposition, Duncan and Jake combined flamethrowers to incinerate a whole group of Xiliens and Vortaak on the ground floor, Robin Hood bringing down the snipers with his arrows to show that he was quicker in reflex and action then they were, David and Goliath sending aerial foes down with their strength & teamwork!**

**All came together, exhausted as they were pushed to the limit. Duncan panted out, "Okay… this is… more intense… than training… back home… heh… bet my old man Belloc… would be proud of me… in seeing me take down… so many enemies…". Jake coughed/chuckled and said that he burned more than him, as he saw it as a competition. Ron looked up… and his eyes bugged out as in the distance appeared Warmonga and Warhok… with two dozen Lowardian soldiers behind them.**

**He chuckled and said, "Being a hero… isn't easy. But then again… it's what we've… chosen to become…". He rose back to his feet slowly, ready to resume battle even though his body screamed for him to stop. It was the same for the others, as they struggled to get back on their feet.**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives!_

_And we're not ready to die!_

**Up on the citadel grounds, Baloo had managed to land the **_**Sea Duck**_** in a courtyard. He, Kit and Mickey had to get away as they still had air crafts chasing after them. The trio left the aircraft behind, Baloo hoping his baby would be okay and still in one piece after this. The group was met with resistance of soldiers and supernatural beings that were sent to capture them. The bears and mouse had to use some fancy foot work and clever tricks to avoid their captors. They used the buildings and other structures to their advantage, slowly but surely making their way to the citadel which laid in the very center of the entire place.**

**Mickey commented, "Oh, a sword would be good about now…". While the others had weapons or their own natural talents, the trio did not bring anything of the sort. They were playing the distractions, and now that they were in enemy territory… they needed something to give them protection and an edge.**

**Suddenly, a mysterious being in shadows appeared! However, from the look of it, it was a female according to the curves shown. The female being whispered, "Go to the next building on the right. It has weapons and shields you can use.". Baloo, Mickey and Kit looked to their right to see a building that had a crest of a sword on it, indicating it to be a Weapons depot building of sort. They turned to talk to the shadowy being… but she vanished. Seeing as they had little choice but to trust this person, the trio went to the building.**

**Back with the others in the Main Throne Room, Titania giggled to herself softly… as if though she pulled another trick.**

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

_I've got a hero…_

_Livin' in me!_

**Godzilla and his fellow **_**kaiju**_** soon came together, all of them tired and hurt. Stalking before them were the evil monsters, all of them gloating/boasting in their own way that they had their opponents completely outclassed. The saurian knew that his end was coming… but if he was going to go, he was going to go down fighting! With a roar, not a whimper! He stood tall and roared loudly, Anguirus following suit! Manda, Varan & Baragon did the same. King Kong and Sanda beating their own chests and roaring too, showing they were going to go down fighting!**

**Before Destroyah or anyone of them could deliver the finishing blow… something happened! A light from Heaven opened up, and a golden beam shot down from it! It struck the Earth Defenders, the light forcing the evil ones away! Godzilla than started to feel his energy returning… and also that his strength and other abilities were increasing as well! The wounds on his body were closing, sealing up until it was like they were never even there! It was the same for the others, as they too started to become healed and fully energized! Their abilities and skills also increasing in potency!**

**It lasted for three minutes, but when the light soon dissipated… the evil giant monsters saw their opponents glowing golden. The auras on each of them showed until it was absorbed into the beings bodies. Godzilla roared again, indicating that round two was now underway!**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right!_

_Today I'm speaking my mind!_

_And if it kills me tonight…_

_I will be ready to die!_

**In the mall, Warmonga and Warhok & their forces had really beaten the heroes around & down. The Lowardians showed little to no mercy to their opponents, Warmonga and Warhok focusing entirely on Ron Stoppable. His MMP was running low, and the Lotus Blade seemed to be running on fumes as well. Duncan and Jake unleashed their dragon side, but due to their intense exhaustion and state, they were easily swatted aside. Robin Hood was also cast aside easily, despite his agile nature. Xanatos and Goliath were brought down hard, their wings clipped to prevent them from flying.**

**Warmonga loomed over the defeated lot, gazing down maliciously at Ron… with a bit of lust smoldering in her eyes. She always valued strong warriors, and the Earthling was as strong as they come. She stated, "Before we deliver the final blow, you my dear blonde human have a choice. Become my personal plaything… or be destroyed. Take your pick.".**

**Ron answered without hesitancy, "Well… I hate to betray Yori-chan, so… I'll watch over her as an angel then.". He was loyal to his lady to the very end. Warmonga frowned, than lifted up her war spear to finish the job… but a golden light shot through the roof and enveloped the six! The aliens all backed away from the light, and saw that the six heroes were being rejuvenated! Some fired their lasers at the column of light, but were bounced directly back with twice the power! The whole event lasted for three minutes… and the golden pillar than vanished. Warmonga and Warhok gazed through the cloud of dust… which was soon wiped away by a wind coming from the six!**

**They were restored and healed completely, a golden aura enveloping them! The glow was soon absorbed into the bodies of the heroes, anything broken or rent now repaired and healed! Jake smirked at the stunned lot and stated, "Okay ya'll… round two coming your way!".**

_A hero's not afraid to give his life!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

**In the Main Throne Room, and down in the cells, all were stunned at the turn of events. Lord Oberon commented, "What was that light? It is not magical or mystical… I would have sensed it. It was… something else entirely. And it seemed to give both the enemy monsters and the intruders their energy back, and restoring their bodies. Interesting…". However, X and Vorticia were not pleased to see their enemies now ready for another round. They craved victory now, especially since they felt the bitter taste of defeat just when victory seemed in reach. And they did not want to taste it again.**

**Down in the cells, the women folk were just overjoyed now at seeing the heroes be revived and ready to go another round! Yori had shed tears earlier when she heard Ronald say that he would rather die than live as a plaything to Warmonga, now the tears had turned from sorrow to joy at seeing him being revived. The others were also pleased to see the men now back up for another round!**

_{I need a hero_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero to save my life!_

_A hero will save me just in time!}_

**Mickey and the others had seen the heavens opening up, their golden beams striking the monsters in the distance & revitalizing them. They now had some decent weapons to fight with; Kit holding a circular shield, Baloo a mace and Mickey a small but sharp double-edged sword. The little skier of the skies saw the other column of light striking close to the floating land they were on, and figured that it struck their allies down below somewhere within the area. He looked to Mickey and Baloo and exclaimed, "I bet that light healed up our friends! Come on, we got to get moving!". The duo nodded, hoping that indeed their latest acquaintances were healed up now.**

**The trio managed to penetrate through into the towering structure, and it was there they met up with the Weird Sisters as they floated towards them. Baloo exclaimed, "One side, ladies! We're going to save Becky and the others, so either stand aside or get ready to be beaten!". He didn't want to harm women if he could help it. But at this point in time since they were now within the enemy's main fortress & that Rebecca and the others needed to be saved… he was willing to make an exception. The Weird Sisters replied as one that they could not do that, their hands charging up with magical energy.**

**Mickey got into a stance to fight, Kit ready to defend and Baloo ready to use his mace like a baseball bat!**

_I need a hero who's gonna fight for what's right!_

_Who's gonna help us survive!_

_I need a hero who's gonna fight for the weak!_

_Who's gonna make'em believe!_

**The screen showed the Earth Defenders rallying beside Godzilla in slow motion, in various fighting poses with the saurian taking point. It than showed the six heroes down below, also moving in slow motion & doing battle stances as they were ready to take on the Lowardians. And lingering on them, showed the trio of Baloo, Mickey and Kit charging towards the Weird Sisters also in slow motion. Than showing each of the faces of the women in their cells as they saw the ones they cared about to fight intensely once more! And finally, showed the expressions of each of the main villains/villainesses as they witnessed everything happening.**

_I need a hero!_

_I need a hero!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

**The screen than showed Godzilla opening his maw… and unleashing the **_**Pristine Breath**_** at the 4****th**** wall screen! It was the same one that his Heisei-era counterpart used to defeat the evil ones in the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** series!**

* * *

The screen went platinum-colored for the moment, then went black and showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. The lights came back on, and everyone was once again cheering their heads off! In fact, outside one could swear they felt an earthquake start up with a Richter scale of 4.6 with the club as the epicenter! Cheering, clapping, whistling, hollering and howling could be heard all over within the _House of Mouse_! Spotlights came on the ones that were featured in the film, all of them soaking in the attention and applause meant for them.

Kermit and Miss Piggy went back on stage, picking up their microphones and looking to the patrons that were still going nuts. The popular frog managed to put in over the noise, "Now THAT was something, right folks!? Come on, let give everyone who participated in the video a hand! Yay!". He himself was going a bit wild after seeing the film. The stars of the music video, hero/heroine & villain/villainess alike rose up for all to see. They waved to the patrons and the new fans they made, the men hoping that the film would inspire other boys to try to rise up to be heroes in their own right. Hoping they would be good role models and inspirations to them.

Miss Piggy commented, "I have to say, been awhile since I have seen something classic like that! And now, it seems that we're going to be going to a commercial soon, so all of you out there watching… don't worry because we'll be back soon!".

Kermit put in, "Yup! Nine videos have been shown, six more to go! So stay tuned and don't worry, we'll be back to show to all of you the remaining six! Until then, see ya real soon!". The couple waved to the cameras that were filming them, then got the signal that said video equipment was now off as the commercials were now playing.

Kermit went over to Dr. Teeth and his band and said, "Okay guys, time for you all to be back in the spotlight! By the way, you and the _MDRH_ are doing great! How does it feel to have rivals like them now?".

Dr. Teeth answered his Muppet leader, "Oh, they are great! They still got that new swinging vibe with them, but with time… could be something really great! And they got the heart and the class to be great rivals, in a good way mind you!". It was his way of saying that despite being fresh, the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ had potential to be one of the best rock bands. And also they didn't play dirty or wrong at all, so their rivalry would be strong but clean. Again, very rare to see nowadays.

Floyd exclaimed, "Okay dudes and dudette, time to show the club how we rock! Come on, let's get going!". The band members went back to their place on the stage to rock out, while the members of the _MDRH_ took the opportunity to relax and enjoy the dinner theater club.

Miss Piggy tapped Kermit on the shoulder, getting his attention. With an overly sweet tone that meant trouble, she asked, "Now that we have some alone time Kermie… that question from earlier… why don't you make a romantic music video for me like Melody and Oliver did? Hmmm?".

Later on, the patrons would be treated to the hilarious sight of Kermit now running away from Piggy as she chased him all around… with a mallet that she somehow managed to acquire! Up in the Balcony Seats, Waldorf and Statler along with their dates saw the whole thing. The slim elderly man commented to his friend and beautiful harem girl date, "I think Kermit needs a hero right now to save him from the pig.".

The short, round Waldorf replied, "You got that right. And we need a hero to save us from the Muppet insanity weirdos!". The two let out their trademark laughs, their two dates giggling and wrapping their arms around their necks from behind. Waldorf and Statler enjoyed it immensely, feeling the women pressing into their backs and commenting that life was now EXTREMELY good for the time being.

The patrons all over the club started to do their own thing now during the commercial break. Some went to get refreshments and food, some came together to talk about the music video & some went to the characters that were featured in said films to ask them some questions. The music video event was still going as strong as ever!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… another long chapter… how did I even do this?! I didn't imagine it would be this long!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God! Thank you Lord for helping me immensely with this chapter! Again, it surprises me that this even came up as it did! Thank you Jesus for guiding my fingers and mind through all of this! I really appreciate the gift of imagination you gave me, and hope to use it wisely in your name! Thank you again for everything God!

So nine videos down, six more to go! Are any of you excited for the remaining ones still yet to be shown? I hope so! I did my very best with each song and character, so hope you all enjoyed it!

If any of you wish to take what happened in the music videos and make it into a story of your own, go for it! I want to inspire and help others to make stories of their own in any way I can!

I still long to see any kind of video review about my Disney/Toho novels or specials on YouTube. I often check to see if anything has been put up. So far… nothing. Oh well… always hoping for the best in that area.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

During the song that _Electric Mayhem_ sung at the beginning of the chapter, _Rockin' All Around The World_, what character would you like to see them dressed up as? And why?

If you were with Margaret, Maddie and Morpheus in protecting Piglet and the pups from the four-legged bullies, what would you say or do to them?

After witnessing the jealous girls' reactions during & after _Santa Baby_, what would you say to them?

During the song _Amazed_, what would you do after seeing Melody and Oliver express their love for one another like they did? Any advice to give the two?

During the song _Hall of Faith_, what would you say to the children? And also, what kind of abilities would you give them that is woven into the clothing they have?

During _Hero_, which side would you join? And what kind of improvements would you give to any of the heroes to aid them in their quest to save the ones they love?

And finally this… during the commercials, what would you be doing?

And here is an optional bonus question: What kind of business advice would you give to Jack Fenton as he tries to make business deals with the other industry giants in the Disney realm?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	4. Chapter 4

2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well, getting ready for both Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up soon! Two of my favorite holidays, that be the truth there!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for helping me out this past week! Been getting some… bad news that really hit me hard. But thanks to you and praying to you, I am rebounding stronger than ever! Thank you Jesus for being there for me, picking me and reminding me to always look to you first in everything! Thank you God for my family, my friends and the many supporters I have here at this site! Thank you!

And now to thank those that read and reviewed my previous chapter! Ahem…

To **cornholio4**: Thank you for your honest words! Short, but direct and to the point. I appreciate that very much.

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thank you for the review! Glad you and the others liked it! And… whoa! Now this is certainly a drama worthy of legendary soap opera action! Just remember ladies, take the fight somewhere where no patrons will be caught between you two. Also, I hope to hear from Margaret on how she feels being a heroine to the pups she helped to rescue from the four-legged bullies. And also any other Monster High character, original and OC, who also want to say something about the music videos or the entertainment that is being shown at the club.

To **Tiger2014**: Thank you very much for the review! Short but very sweet to me. I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter very much! And praise the Lord indeed, for it was He who has been helping me all this time with this story and more! So yes, praise Jesus Christ!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thank you once again for a long, incredible review that is quite enjoyable to read! I am glad that you and Spring Sprite are enjoying yourselves at the club. And interesting info concerning the chicken that Ed is now holding, and also very interesting dive with the villains/villainesses concerning the blossoming relationship between Dani and Peter Pan! I am very humbled and glad that you gave the three music videos positive words, and I can only guess what you & your beautiful lady are up to concerning the love drama that is unfolding at the dinner theater club. Thank you also for answering my questions in a way that is totally you that cannot be duplicated!

To **laze jovanov**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my previous chapter, my friend! Your questions are interesting to read as the answers you give to me concerning the ones I write up, and your insight/intel on Godzilla knowledge is always fascinating! I hope that you are coming up with a plan to make a suitable dinner theater club for the beings in the Toho universe that will match the one in the Disney realm! Not an exact replica mind you, but a place that can comfortably fit all of the legends from the Toho industry on Monster Island!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Ah, my wonderful & exciting friend! I thank you for the long review, as it is always a treat for me to read! It seems that you and the _Danny Phantom_ crew are having the time of your lives, each in their different and unique way! Remember to take a lot of pictures and such to put in your scrapbooks! Reading and seeing the reactions of the gang and your OC characters is a true treat to read over and over again, and I hope that you are getting inspired by my writings in some way. Also, your passion and zeal shown in your words & in the words of the others make your reviews worth reading!

To **SaurusRock625**: Thank you for the review and words, my friend! I would like to think of myself as improving in my writing skills, and your words give me positive encouragement that I humbly accept. As for your friends… well, just have to wait and see in the future! In the meantime, show your companions who could not make it any kind of photos you have taken. Or buy them a special souvenir from Clarabelle's shop in the _House of Mouse_. And thank you for answering my questions in the honest & passionate way that makes it enjoyable to read!

To **GODZILLA1996**: Thank you once again my friend for an excellent review! Glad that my chapters can make you and others come to tears, but in a very good way! And… whoa! You certainly put the fear of the Indominus in those bullies!

And finally to **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Ah, another wonderful review from my lady love! Again, your passionate and honest words make your reviews worth reading! And also your insights into each music video, along with the characters, is also a treat to see and read! So thank you for the excellent review!

It seems that I am still missing some Authors who seem not to be reviewing for some reason… well, I hope that they are okay and doing well. I am a bit sad that I have not received any words from them, but I just hope that all of them are well & in good health. I shall wait patiently for their reviews.

I am still looking for anyone to do some advertising for my Disney/Toho novels and specials. I really want for my works to be made more known, and also to convince both Toho & Disney companies to realize that they truly need my stories! That maybe my _Monsters and Magic_ novels & mini-novel are what they need, more so than these live-action remakes they are doing now.

So any kind of advertisement would be appreciated please. I still check YouTube to see if anyone has done a video review on any of my Disney/Toho works, but so far no dice. Oh well… keep on hoping and praying to see some there. And also to see Disney turning around to get back to the real deal stuff they did back in the Golden Classic Age, cause I prefer the classics now more so than the modern ones. But that is just me.

Also before anything else... I want to dedicate this chapter to two of family members. To my older sister Amanda Vela, who is a strong woman of the Lord who has endured so much these past years & emerged a truly incredible woman and mother! Her husband Danny is very blessed to have someone like her! I dedicate this to her for I will be using a song that we listened to when we were very young. That we made the song our own to showcase the special family bond we have with one another. What the song is and why… you'll just have to read to find out.

Also… want to dedicate this to my niece, Danielle Vela. She was born on November 7th, 2013… and was taken back on the same day due to complications. A strong and beautiful angel that brought the family together, and also brought us all closer to Jesus as well. To you Danielle Vela, who is watching us from Heaven & watching over your siblings and family like the strong guardian angel that you are! The song I am dedicating to her is also the same with my sister, which will be explained in the chapter. Thank you Lord for the strong and wonderful little one that touched our hearts!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Godzooky and fellow characters are from the 1978 Hanna-Barbera animated series _Godzilla_.

I also do not own any 20th Century Fox animation films such as _**Anastasia**_, _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, _**Once Upon A Forest**_, _**The Pagemaster**_, _**Titan A.E.**_These films have been acquired, along with many others, by Disney. This includes certain Don Bluth films such as _**An American Tail**_, _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, _**The Land Before Time**_, _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Rock-A-Doodle**_, _**Thumbelina**_ and _**The Secret of NIMH**_.

I do not own the characters from _**Happily Ever After**_, as it is owned by the production companies _Filmation Associates_ and _Kel Air Company_. Said movie was distributed by 1ST National Film Corp., released in theaters in 1990 in France & 1993 in the United States. Directed by John Howley, produced by Lou Scheimer.

I do not own the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. They are owned by the production company _Tokyo Movie Shinsha_, distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation in the U.S. The movie was released in Japan in 1989, than in the 1992 in the U.S.A. Directed by Masami Hata, with William Hurtz being co-director. Produced by Yutaka Fujioka.

I do not own the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_. They are owned by the production company _Nest Entertainment_ & _Rich Animation Studios_, distributed by New Line Cinema in North America and Columbia Tristar on the International area. Movie was released in 1992. Directed by Richard Rich, produced by both him & Jared F. Brown.

I do not own the characters from _**The Princess and the Goblin**_. They are owned by the production companies _Pannonia Film Studios_\- **Hungary**, _Sianel 4 Cymru_\- **United Kingdom** and _NHK_\- **Japan**, distributed by Hemdale Communications and J&M Entertainment- **United States**, Entertainment Film Distributors- **United Kingdom** and Budapest Film\- **Hungary**. Movie was released in Japan on December 1990, Hungary on December 1991, United Kingdom on December 1992 & finally the United States on June 1994. Directed by Józef Gémes, produced by Robin Lyons. Based on a fantasy novel of the same name, author being George McDonald.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. Using last names for certain characters that come from said series.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh__ō__nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996 & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

_Firebreather_ is an American CGI film that is based on the comic book series of the same name by _Image Comic Books_. The film was released on November 2010, shown on the channel Cartoon Network. Written by Jim Krieg & directed by Peter Chung. Executive producer was Julia Pistor, production company was Pistor Productions & Cartoon Network Studios.

_Monster High_ is an American fashion doll franchise created by _Mattel_, now a web series along with books, video games & movie specials. The animated web series were created and shown on YouTube. The Executive producer was Audu Paden, original release was on YouTube & YouTube Kids which went from May 2010 to February 2018.

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_ was a Canadian-American television series that was created by Danny Antonucci, aired on Cartoon Network. The series was also written by him, along with many others, and directed by said person. Danny was also the Executive producer, with the production location being in Canada. The production companies were a.k.a. Cartoon, Yeson Animation Studios and Funbag Animation Studios. Distributors were Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Original network was Cartoon Network, aired from January 1999 to November 2009.

_The Muppets_ were created by Jim & Jane Henson, owned by Muppet Studios. Now part of the Disney franchise that features them in shows, movies, film and other media. The band Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem belong to said studios with band members Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Clifford, Janice, Zoot, Lips and Rolf the Dog.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use. To see their info's, look to my previous House of Mouse/Toho specials. The band group Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads consist of Ember McLain, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Pepper Ann & Stitch. They were featured in my special _Max and Roxanne's Wedding- Toho Style_. The four OC characters Demetra, Nozomi, Francine and Matia are Chip Skylark dancers that belong to Author **Dreams Come True 996**.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

The songs used here are as follows:

_You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch_ is a song that was introduced in the 1966 animated special _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_. Lyrics were written by Theodor Geisel, who is famously known as Dr. Seuss. Music was composed by Albert Hague, song itself was sung by Thurl Ravenscroft. The animated special was directed and co-produced by Chuck Jones, released in December 1966 on CBS Network. The version used here is the one sung by Jim Carrey who starred as the Grinch in the movie _**How The Grinch Stole Christmas**_, which was directed by Ron Howard. Produced by Brian Grazer & Ron Howard. Production company was _Imagine Entertainment_, distributed by Universal Pictures. It was released in November 2000.

_Somewhere Out There_ is a song from the 1986 animated Don Bluth film _**An American Tail**_. The song is a single, sung by duet Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram, from album _An American Tail: Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack_. The album was released in November 1986, available on audio cassette, vinyl record and CD. The label were MCA Records originally, than to Geffen Records and Intrada Records in 2013 & 2019 respectively. Producer for the album was James Horner. For the single, the songwriters were James Horner, Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil. Produced by Peter Asher & Steve Tyrell. The movie was directed by Don Bluth, produced by Don Bluth, Gary Goldman & John Pomeroy. Production companies were _Amblin Entertainment_ and _Sullivan Bluth Inc._, distributed by Universal Pictures. Released on November 1986.

_Love Lives On_ is a song from the 1987 live-action film _**Harry and the Hendersons**_, sung by Joe Cocker. The movie was directed by William Dear, produced by William Dear & Richard Vane. Production companies were _Universal Pictures_ & _Amblin Entertainment_, distributed by Universal Pictures. It was released on June 1987.

_The Touch_ is a song from the 1986 animated movie _**Transformers: The Movie**_. It is performed by Stan Bush, an American singer & guitarist who specializes in rock music. The song is also part of the album _The Transformers: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack_, released in 1986 in the United States, Japan in 1989 & finally a re-release in the United States in 1992. The labels were Scotti Bros. Records in the U.S., Pony Canyon in Japan & Volcano Entertainment in the U.S. re-release. The song was written by Lenny Macaluso & Stan Bush, produce was Richie Wise. The movie itself was directed by Nelson Shin, produced by Joe Bacal & Tom Griffith. Production companies were _Sunbow Productions_, _Marvel Productions_ and _Toei Animations_. Distributed by De Laurentiis Entertainment Group. Released on August 1986 in the U.S., October 1989 in Japan.

Now on with the show!)

* * *

Inside the _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club, the place was warm & toasty while the patrons were enjoying themselves immensely. Everyone was doing their own thing while enjoying the services of the renovated establishment. The various characters from different realms were mingling and forming either friendships, alliances or even rivalries that would be talked about for many months to come. At this precise moment, the dance floor was alive with various beings now getting down to the musical tones and style of Dr. Teeth and the _Electric Mayhem_ band that was now playing _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree_, a song that was made in 1958 and sung by Brenda Lee. But now it was being shown with that added & good Muppet flair!

On the dance floor was Danny Fenton with the alluring Desiree Gamilia, the former spirit genie showing her date that she knew how to dance & groove her body to the beat. The blessed lad blushed at dancing so close to the beautiful woman, the tight white dress clinging to her delicious curves with the yellow flower in her hair just adding to a more natural touch that made her brilliant in his eyes. And while the dress was form-fitting on her, it did not make her uncomfortable or restrict her movements like one would assume.

Desiree looked to her date, a brilliant smile on her lovely face as she danced with him. She stated, "I have to give you credit Danny, you certainly know how to dance well to this song! And the Muppets know how to really rock classic songs! I can see why they are still popular despite how many years have passed!". She had to raise her voice due to the loud music, but thankfully it wasn't too loud to hurt her ears.

The Fenton man smiled back and answered, "Thank you! I do my best, especially with a beautiful woman like you as my dance partner! And I have to agree with you on that, and so do the other dancers on the floor!". The duo came together, holding each other as they looked around the area to see the other patrons also moving to the Muppet rocking groove.

Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** was having fun with her date Atemu, the lovely lady having a big smile on her face as she rocked on with the Egyptian Pharaoh & former _King of Games_. The title now belonged to Yugi Motou, who was dancing with Téa Gardner now. Author **Rose Spooks** was bouncing/dancing with her best buddy Tigger, the duo almost always together since Rose considered the resident of the Hundred Acre Wood the best out of all the Disney characters. **Darkness Rissing** was having a blast with his date the Spring Sprite, the cute spirit of the season moving to the Muppet beat of the song with her date who had a large smile on his face. And also **Elfire** dancing with Milo Thatch from _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_, the scrawny but optimistic linguist/cartographer king of the realm showing his goofy but decent dance style that had **Elfire** giggling & Kida, Milo's wife & queen, shaking her head but with a patient smile on her face.

DJ Rodriguez was also on the dance floor with Claudette, the blonde beauty Bimbette giggling as well as the young Hispanic's lad's style of dancing was also a bit awkward but making her laugh like that put a smile on his face. **SaurusRock625** was also dancing with his date Ahsoka, the Author showing the former Jedi how to dance to the beat of the song. Up in the air, Peter Pan and Dani Fenton were flying to the song as they twirled and spun around & with one another, enjoying the tunes put forth by Dr. Teeth and his crew.

Even the smaller guests were enjoying the music, such as Fievel & Abigail dancing on the tables that were on the edge of the dance floor. The little mouse who had gone on an incredible journey in New York was smiling with his tongue sticking out as he moved his young body to the beat, the woodmouse from Dapplewood Forest giggling at the young boy as he was just having much fun with her & the music. Dale and Gadget were also getting down, as was Chip and Tammy plus Monterrey Jack and Janna

While the dance floor was alive, outside of it activity was also brewing.

* * *

At a section of the dinner theater club that held some of the members of the newly formed _Mighty Mecha Machines_, Gizmo Gwen was looking at a picture that was provided by Tanya Mousekewitz. She was the elder sister of Fievel, and also seemed to be quite imaginative as it was design that was used when she and other fellow mice created the Giant Mouse of Minsk to scare away the _Mott Street Maulers_ that were led by conman Warren T. Rat a.k.a. Warren T. Cat. The Russian mouse was showing them the design of the giant mouse that she and the other mice made, wanting to prove her worth & to be part of a very imaginative club.

Gizmo Gwen was impressed and said, "So… you and your fellow mice from New York made this large construct? I have to say, it very impressive! And the design was yours?".

Tanya smiled proudly and answered, "Well, the face of it yes. Mama and Papa came up with the measurements, but I made the face of the giant mouse!". It would seem that along with a beautiful singing voice and incredible dreams inside her brain, her mind was apparently very potent. Beauty & brains all in one, a very good combination.

Tucker commented, "Given what was possible in 1885, I would have to say you and the others made something both cool and inventive. I bet that not even humans back than could have made something like this bad boy!". He was truly impressed on what the immigrant & natural-born citizen mice had made together in order to chase off the large cats that had been terrorizing them.

His date Laurette, who was near him, took at a look at the picture of the Giant Mouse of Minsk and commented, "I would have to say you are right, cutie. The design itself is like the Trojan Horse, but made with hot-air balloons and moved by ropes & pulleys. The designers who made this were geniuses to make something this large that could move like it does.".

The blonde beauty soon looked up to see the various members look at her in awe, Tucker especially but with a hint of pride that was the good kind. And truth be told, a little turned on by her intuitive words.

Audrey pointed out, "Umm… how is it you even know any of this? Or even what you just said!? From what I have heard of you… you don't exactly fit the bill of someone who knows any kind of mechanics.". It was blunt truth there, as most of the Disney & non-Disney characters had seen the Bimbette trio… and that they were more fangirls of the big-muscled fool known as Gaston.

Laurette sighed and answered, "Well, you are right about that. In the past, I was more of a fan of Gaston along with my sisters. However, after his death from falling down Léandre's castle… and after some time mourning for our former crush, I started to take an interest in inventions thanks to Maurice. Since he lived in the village while his daughter now lived in the castle, he started to once again tinker with more stuff to make inventions. I was curious and looked inside to see him working on something. After that… things started to go good from there as he took me in as a kind of apprentice. As it turns out, I can absorb information and see small but critical parts in anything that either needs to be fixed or looked at.".

The group was indeed stunned to hear that, surprised by Laurette's answer & wondering if any of the other Bimbette beauties had some secret talent/skills that made them more than what they were. Tucker, on impulse, grabbed his date by the shoulders that made the stunned blonde stare into his eyes and stated, "I love a girl who has surprising insight like you! Beauty and brains, the entire sweet package!". He gave her a deep kiss on the lips, surprising the group… especially Laurette! However, she didn't struggle and actually melted into the kiss.

While Tucker was a goof that loved electronics in his home realm, it appears that he was passionate where it counted. And his date was surely not complaining! After the kiss was released, both looked into each other's eyes, dazed and goofy smiles on their faces. Laurette was surprised that a young man like Tucker could make her see stars with that kind of passion, and said Foley lad was surprised that he was not slapped yet but he wasn't complaining.

Hiro Hamada smirked and said, "I think we have two possible new members for our group. Hehehehe…".

* * *

While this was going on, Bridget Toponi was talking with Grandmother Willow and Honey Lemon. The duo were newly minted members of Keara's _Natural Frequencies_ group, and the wife of Tony Toponi wanted to see if she could be a member. Her husband was talking to 'Blitz' Barnes to see if he could join the _Kaiju Kung-Fu Dojo_, developed by Duncan to study the ways of fighting _kaiju_-style. Bridget inquired, "So… do you think I can join?".

Grandmother Willow, in a human form that DJ provided for her in a previous music video from the 1st award ceremony, answered, "I do not see why not. According to what I know, you are kind & compassionate. Soft-spoken but with a determination of solid stone to do what is right. I have to say, you would make a good member for Keara's group.".

Honey Lemon added, "She is right. I believe that Godzilla and the rest of the giant monsters, both from Toho and Legendary universe, would be glad to have you to represent them.". Bridget smiled, hope forming on her face. She was like Legendary character Dr. Ishirō Serizawa, believing that the great behemoths were much more than just mere monsters, and that they had a connection with nature & humans that was positive… IF others could see that.

The Irish-born beauty believed that joining the club would help her to show her belief to the entire mega- & multi-realms.

* * *

While other characters looked into the different clubs that had formed, a majority of the patrons were at the HoM Souvenir Shop that was run by Clara Cluck. Authors like **Dreams Come True 996**, **DRAGONDAVE45**, **GODZILLA1996**, **King of 2211, Kaiju-O Danny**, **LORD DESTYRUK**, **Japan Boy** and more were buying various items from the lovely chicken singer like toys, shirts, memorable items and more that featured Disney & Toho together. Characters like Kitty Melicent, Cleo & Nefera De Nile, Draculaura, Maddie Fenton with Piglet still in her arms, Princess Camille, Snow White with Thunderella by her side, Princess Irene with her father the King, Roxanne Goof and more were also purchasing the various items from the small but well-stocked shop as well.

Piglet asked Mrs. Fenton, "Excuse me for asking, but what are you going to get here?".

The lovely little lady & martial arts/spirit fighter smiled at her new friend and answered, "I'm going to get this notebook for Jack, my husband. I think he'll be needing it since he has been a bit busy now making some new business associates.". In her hand was a large spiral notebook that was green with the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia on the front in golden color with the name itself under it in silver color. Piglet asked on where Mr. Fenton was at, Maddie simply gesturing to the right of her.

The small pink friend of Winnie the Pooh saw Jack talking with Scrooge McDuck, one of the richest beings in the Disney universe. It seemed that the two in a discussion, with the Scottish-born anthro duck now having a concentrated look on his face. After a moment, his face showed a smile on his beak and rose a hand to the human. Both shook, human and duck, in an agreement that had Jack positively beaming! It seemed that Fenton Works and McDuck Industries were now in the making of being partners!

* * *

In the western part of the establishment, Sarah was trying to ride Spike the spike-tail. However, the adopted brother of Ducky did not like the way the sister of Ed was bucking on top of him, so he tried to get her off. But the orange-haired girl was not having it, slamming up and down hard on Spike's neck as she yelled, "Come on, you dumb dinosaur! Move faster! Hiyah! Hiyah!". She was treating the baby dinosaur like a horse at a rodeo, which hurt Spike as he tried to get her off of him. He cried for help… and it came in the form of the Anne-Marie!

The black-haired gentle girl who could understand all kinds of animals rushed over at hearing the cries coming from Spike, going to Sarah and stopping her. The sister of Ed was confused when she was forced to stop, pulled off of her ride and set down on the ground. She turned to see who did that, a thunderous scowl on her face. She glared at Anne-Marie as she knelt down to Spike, petting his head and soothing him with gentle, kind words. The spike-tail sighed happily and gave her a lick on the cheek, showing he trusted her & thanking her for saving him from having his neck seriously injured.

Sarah exclaimed, "Hey you dumb jerk! Why'd you do that?! I was riding on that thing!". Spike flinched from hearing her screeching voice, now hiding behind Anne-Marie & shivering.

The brave little lady answered, "You were hurting him! He doesn't like being ridden like that. And he wants you to leave him alone.". She turned around and petted Spike's head again, soothing the little stegosaurus from _**The Land Before Time**_.

The little sister of Ed got angry that she as being told what to do, rolling up her sleeves to pummel Anne-Marie with her fists… until someone grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around! The redheaded girl was now facing the firm face of Elizabeth Robinson, the matriarch from the Disney 1960 live-action film _**Swiss Family Robinson**_! The brown-haired beauty who survived on an island with her family glared at Sarah, who gulped as she felt like a mouse would when cornered by a tiger. On in this case, a tigress.

She asked, "I believe that this young lady was in the right to save that poor creature, and you are in the wrong for believing to resolve it with fists. Now, go back to your table now! Or would you like to be disciplined by me?".

Sarah felt like she was being scolded by her mother back home, only Elizabeth here was more stern & more disciplined than her. Nodding meekly, she soon raced off to save whatever dignity she had left.

Elizabeth and Anne-Marie saw her go, the little lady soon doing a small curtesy & saying, "Thank you very much for helping me and Spike, Mrs. Robinson.".

The mature beauty smiled in a motherly way and replied, "It was nothing dear. It was you who actually saved the day for your friend, so the credit goes to you.". The former orphan blushed from the praise, Spike smiling and agreeing with Mrs. Robinson. It seemed that a new friendship was yet again forged in the _House of Mouse_!

* * *

In another part of the club, Jazz and Star were having a bit of a pest problem at the moment. The muscle-bound villain Gaston was trying to get their attention, showing off his broad muscles and doing some grand boasting. However, the sister of Danny & the former A-Lister walked right past him and towards the _Hall of Memories_. Jazz wanted to see if she could talk to one of her personal idols, specifically Albert Einstein who was as smart as they came. Star accompanied her, Pooh by her side as he took her hand. The bear of fluff & stuff had really taken a shine to the cheerleader, and vice versa as it would seem.

Gaston got in front of them once again and declared, "Look ladies, I know you are playing hard to get. But come on! Let me show you a good time around the club here! I can guarantee a good time if you're with me!".

Jazz gave him a bored look, same with Star but with a hint of annoyance on her features. The sister of Danny replied, "First of all, we don't play hard to get. When we want something or see something we like, we go for it instead of beating around the bush.".

Star added in, "And second, we're already having a good time with our friends and family. And also for your information Mr. Muscles, I already have my eye on someone. A man who is more better than you in every way. In fact… you're a child compared to him.". Gaston took offense at that, as being compared to a child was an insult to a great degree. His morphed into disbelief, than a scowl replaced it quickly.

Pooh looked to Gaston, than to Star and asked in an honest question, "So does this mean he's a big baby?". That statement got a round of laughs and chuckles from some of the patrons there, especially from Star who giggled softly at the silly old bear's inquiry.

However, the man 'the size of a barge' did look very much amused by Pooh's question. He bent down and picked up the bear by the head, making Star & Jazz gasp before the duo yelled at Gaston to put Pooh down. The man ignored them, his focus on the stuffed living animal before him. A sneer on his lips, he asked lowly, "Any last words before I send you to the ceiling, bear boy?".

Before Star or Jazz could get physical, someone intervened on their behalf. It was Tristen Taylor, the young man from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ that came to the rescue! He grabbed Gaston by the wrist, applying enough pressure to make the strongman drop Pooh on reflex. Star dived down and caught Winnie, holding him to her chest to make his landing softer & safer.

Tristen looked at the bewildered man who did not like being grabbed like that and stated, "I have some words from you and it's this… don't bother a lady when she says no. And don't be a bully!". Using some quickness, he released the wrist… and grabbed his collar to deliver a classic judo shoulder throw! Gaston was slammed down hard on his back, he and others who knew him stunned to see a lanky guy like Tristen just flip & slam a taller & heavier being!

Gaston was so stunned, he just laid there on the ground. Mr. Taylor wiped his hands from using the basic but effective martial arts technique, looking to the ladies as Star rose up with Pooh Bear safely in her arms. He asked the duo, "You two okay? How about Winnie there?".

Star answered, "We're okay. Pooh is too. Thanks for standing up for us like that.". They would have handled the macho man well, but Tristen did come in with good intentions to aid them. And they appreciated that.

Jazz gave the young man a look, seeing that he was a bit handsome & that he seemed to be a good person the way he handled Gaston like that. She went to him and said, "Hey there, my name is Jazz Fenton. And you are…?".

Tristen gave a goofy smile and answered, "Ah, Tristen Taylor's the name! And helping those in trouble is my game! I do my best to be a hero, even though it does land me in hot water now and again. But… never want to change that!". Jazz got a good feeling from him, seeing that he was honest & also that he did know some self-defense which was a plus in her book.

The orange-haired beauty looked to her friends and said, "Ummm… Star, why don't you and Pooh go back to our table. I think I would like Tristen to accompany me to the _Hall of Memories_… I mean, if he wants to of course!". A very small blush was on her face, but Star saw it… and a visible smirk was on her own face as well.

Tristen grinned and replied, "Of course! My duty, pleasure and honor to give a pretty little lady like you some company! And don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman!". While the friend of Yugi Motou was a goofball and a bit of a macho man, at least his head and heart were in the right place when it concerned women. He still went out of his way to impress them, especially Serenity. It often left him acting or being goofy, but he respected women and wanted to show that he could be relied upon & depended upon.

Jazz giggled and offered her arm to him and said, "Well than Mr. Tristen, let us be off.". Tristen looked to be on cloud nine itself as he walked with the sister of Danny to the area. Star smirk turned into a soft smile, believing that perhaps her friend had finally found someone that she could develop a relationship with… one that would blossom from simple friendship to perhaps something more deeper, more fulfilling.

Pooh looked at Star's face and said, "I think that he is a good friend for your friend. I think they'll be alright.". Star looked to her companion, nodding and hoping that Winnie was right. They soon walked away, leaving Gaston who was still on the ground as he slowly rose up. He was confused beyond belief on what just occurred.

He thought, 'How did a twerp like him even throw me like that?!'. Apparently, he has still yet to learn about the mechanics of martial arts.

* * *

Dr. Teeth and his crew soon finished their song & music, the patrons in the _House of Mouse_ cheering loudly for the Muppet band! Said band members took their bows, taking in the praise from the crowd. In their view, it was truly like back in the days when they were popular in the 1970s, 1980s and 1990s.

It was now time for the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ to start, the members on their side of the immense stage with the spotlight on them!

Ember picked up a microphone and stated, "Hey there _House of Mouse_ crew! Time for our crew to shine! And believe me, we're going to show you that this band can rock with the best of them!". She received a standing ovation, a big smile on her face as her hair turned from blue to white-blue! It seemed that soaking in some genuine applause and compliments made her power & flame burn brighter than when she used hypnosis through her vocal chords.

After some moments of taking in the applause and cheering, she continued to speak, "And now for a little change up! This is a request from Author **SaurusRock625**, and I hope he and the rest of you like it! Enjoy the show while we do our thing! Okay Stitch, Francine… you two are up!". The ones on the dance floor returned back to their seats, while a majority of the characters also returned to their tables to see on what the _MDRH_ were cooking up. Peter Pan actually flew with Dani to her table, standing by her while she took her seat! It seemed that the Eternal Lost Boy was starting to really become smitten with the lovely little sister of Danny Fenton/Phantom.

The flaming beauty went back to her band… and stepping away from the band was Stitch, wearing a Santa suit with all four arms out & a grin on his face that usually meant he was going to cause trouble! And Francine took the front stage, looking positively glowing that made her stand out like a flickering flame thanks to her dress. She was very glad to be doing this request, a bit nervous as well but confident that she could pull it off.

Microphone in hand, she got herself ready while her fellow dancers got prepared to move to the music. Ember did her signal for her group to play… and everyone was surprised when they started to play the music from _**How The Grinch Stole Christmas**_\- the Jim Carrey version!

* * *

_**Stitch: *In his voice* With this coat, and this hat… I'll look just like Saint Nick! Ho ho ho!**_

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch! __**Stitch snarls**_

_You really are a heel!_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus, and as charming as an eel!_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_You're a bad banana with a… greasy black peel!_

Francine was singing the lyrics while Stitch was making the noises & motions that Jim Carrey did in the movie, making the audience howl with laughter and mirth! Lilo, in her normal adult form, looked to Yuna and Ai and told them, "Believe it or not, I think Stitch being like the guy from the movie like this suits him well.".

The girls turned their heads back to see Stitch really playing the part of the Grinch good, his large smirk on & being sneaky as he actually zipped off the stage & returned quick with items to make the sleigh. When he actually took out and devoured a large banana peel, many of the audience recoiled from seeing such a sight. Yuna stated, "Oh yeah, he has the nasty part down right.".

_Just face the music, you're a monster_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_Yes you are!_

_Your heart's an empty hole!_

_Your brains are full of spiders,_

_You have garlic in your soul!_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_I wouldn't touch you with a…_

_Thirty-nine and a half foot pole!_

Stitch was really going on all out to become the character like Jim Carrey played, bouncing up and down in getting the parts needed to make the sleigh like he did. While it wasn't an exact match like the vehicle in the movie, it was coming close as Experiment 626 was showing his monstrous yet funny self for all to see. Many of the inventors in the crowd were impressed on how the little furball in the Santa suit was putting together the sleigh… and also wowed when he did eat a hot rivet and spat it out, though the globs of salvia were a bit unsightly for them.

Many were also impressed by Francine's singing as she did the lyrics in her own voice, giving the song itself a unique edge that was all her own. DJ was so proud of her, giving her the thumbs-up sign for excellence.

As Stitch was working on his make-shift ride, Itchy actually came on the stage to be like Max from the movie! He gave Stitch a wrench, the experiment looking at it and stating, "Stitch ask for three-quarters, not five-eighths! Stay focused!". He gave it back to Itchy, who soon went off stage with it. His friends on the sidelines cheered for their small, long friend.

_You know, if you ask the Whos who of Whoville…_

_No one deny it!_

While Francine sang this particular part, Stitch got into the sleigh and pushed some buttons on it. It started to rattle and move, the engine part in the back sputtering as it looked to try to roar to life! However… it died & Stitch was launched into the air via ejection seat! He yelled in surprise, and soon came down with a resounding SPLAT that had many wince from it. Especially Double D, who knew all too well of malfunctions due to his various scam ideas that he had made with his friends. Ten seconds after he landed hard, flat stretched out on the floor, the parachute he was carrying on his back opened. The immense green blanket covered him, than his head popped out from the sheet, making a large hole.

He mumbled out, "Ouch… parachute slow… but will make better!".

_You're a vile one_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_You have termites in your smile!_

_You have all the tender sweetness of a sea-sick crocodile!_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_Given the choice between you, I take the…_

_Sea-sea crocodile!_

When they came to this part of the song, Stitch quickly kicked the parachute sheet away and examined his ride. He turned to the audience… grinning while showing his teeth, which had termites actually crawling on his chompers! Many in the audience gasped in surprise and disgust… with some like Double D actually fainting with Nazz catching him. In reality though, the termites were actually very realistic holograms that Horace managed to put up at just the time for Stitch to show everyone. The anthro horse certainly did have a knack for technology & timing.

Experiment 626 than resumed working on the make-shift craft, shooting a plasma gun that he brought out from his back to sear in the words for the license plate. Once he was done, he showed it to the audience that displayed the words STITCH 1. At the last part of the song, he jumped into his sleigh… which came on miraculously and started to zoom around the room! Some of the fliers had to dodge out of the way of the runaway craft, Stitch doing his trademark laugh as he zoomed around the area. He soon landed back on the ground, going in front of Francine and doing a pose right at the very end of the lyrics.

The whole club clapped and cheered for the duo, the lovely lady & the blue furry member of the _MDRH_ grinned as they looked at one another before turning to the audience and giving bows of their own. Paulina put in, "I got to admit, Stitch makes a good Grinch! And Francine's singing was not that bad.". Those seated with the cheerleader from Amity Park agreed with her, feeling that two would be a good comedy duo… IF they decided to go that route.

* * *

Mickey Mouse came up on stage to them, microphone in hand and stated, "Now that was some singing & imaginative re-thinking of the Grinch scene! Come on everyone, give the _MDRH_ another round of applause for an inventive mini-show!". The patrons of the dinner theater club gave another rousing round of cheers/applause/whistling as Stitch and Francine took more bows.

A moment or two of letting the duo glow in the limelight, the main mouse of the house stated, "Okay everyone, we got about three minutes until we are back on the air! So please complete whatever it is you're doing soon & get to your tables as soon as possible!". This got the reaction he was hoping for, as now many of the guests were scrambling to go back to their tables or finishing up things in various places all over the club so they could get back in place.

Clara was able to finish her business with the patrons, Maddie and Piglet being the last ones to purchase what they want before securing the mini-store she was & rushing back to the table she was at. Mickey and Minnie set up the podium, soon gesturing at Danny & Kitty to be ready. The halfa and cute ghost girl nodded, more than willing to do their part in tonight's event.

The minutes passed, and the video cameras turned back on as the _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ was back on the air!

The main mouse of the house waved to everyone as the cameras were focused on him, speaking into his microphone, "Welcome back everyone to the _House of Mouse_! Are you all having a good time here?". His answer was a loud cheer that almost blew the roof off of the place… literally! Some of those with sensitive/delicate hearing had to close their ears, least they go deaf. Mickey was very glad to hear and feel such positive energy, even from the villains/villainesses and that was saying something!

After letting the various beings show their enthusiasm for a moment or two, he raised his hands to ask for calmness. Once the audience had quieted down some, he continued on, "And here to show the next three videos are our dear friends from the Nickelodeon area… give it up for Danny Fenton and Kitty Melicent!".

The spotlight went from Mickey to the mentioned characters, who stood up and waved to the crowd as a lot of cheering went on. Apparently the _Danny Phantom_ characters had been welcomed into the Disney fold, not officially but at least Danny and those close to him were very much appreciated by many of the Disney realm. His family was cheering loudly along with the ladies that were vying for his heart. Even Sam was clapping, though her face showed that she did not want Kitty anywhere near Fenton. **Dreams Come True 996** was cheering/clapping the loudest, so proud that her favorite beings were now hosting the three music videos.

Once they were on the stage & at the podium, Mickey shook each of their hands and wished them luck before leaving to go back to his table. The spotlight, and eyes & cameras on them, the duo were now being shown throughout the mega- and multi-verse!

Danny picked up one of the microphone on the podium and asked, "Hey there, everyone! How are you all doing? Heh… I think this is the first time I've been in the spotlight like this in front of a LOT of guests from all over the place, so a bit nervous here.". This got some chuckles/giggles from the patrons, as they believed the halfa. Many admitted that they would be nervous too if they had to get up and speak to so many guests.

Kitty giggled, sliding up to her crush and putting in, "Well, I believe we'll be okay Danny. Now, we need to do our best to introduce the three music videos here! We already shown nine awesome music videos, six more to go! And after this, only three more to go!".

Danny smiled and replied, "You got a good point Kitty! Now, here is a special music video that was made by Author **DJ Rodriguez**. It features the 1987 _DuckTales_ characters, and the Toho legends Mothra and Battra! Both in their Larvae-form. And I believe that for this one… he should say a few words on it. DJ?". The spotlight went from the couple to the audience, where DJ rose up for all to see. The Author's normal jolly self was replaced with a more somber, serious one. That got the attention of the crowd very much, those that saw this either personally or through the various cameras that littered over the dinner theater club.

The Hispanic young man sighed and stated for all to hear, "This next song is called _Somewhere Out There_ and it's a song from the movie _**An American Tail**_. But this song… is special to me for many reasons. One of the main reasons is that it is me and my older sister Amanda's song. You see… when we first watched the movie as very young kids, we loved the song and soon made it our own secret, special one. We promised that no matter the distance, that no matter what comes… we will always love each other as brother and sister, as family. And it has stayed true and strong to this day.".

Many of the patrons were surprised to hear that, and the Rodriguez lad continued on, "Also… the song is also for my little niece Danielle Vela, my sisters and her husband Danny Vela's daughter. She was… sigh… she was born on November 7th and… taken on the same day. She would be six years old now. Due to complications, she… she didn't make it. BUT… she lasted longer than the doctors predicted! And it was due to her that me and my family, and more family members, were brought together to see her! To hold her… to see a miracle that touched our hearts and brought the family closer together. And also closer, deeper with the Lord.".

Now this really stunned the Disney and non-Disney guests, some having some tears in their eyes now. DJ took a deep breath, soon feeling a soft touch on his arm. He looked to see that it was Claudette his date, who was looking at him in concern. The young man smiled gratefully at the blonde woman, nodding his head in a gesture that he was alright. He looked back up to the beings around him and finished, "So for this music video… I dedicate it to Danny & Amanda Vela… and to their little angel Danielle. To showcase a family love that is strong, sure and true. So to my sister and her husband, and also to the wonderful guardian angel now that is in Heaven… this is for you.".

He sat back down, his date giving him a strong hug. Danny and Kitty wiped some tears from their eyes, DJ's speech touching them as the green-haired beauty snuggled a bit with Danny since she was feeling a little emotional right now. He took her gently by the waist, the halfa also emotional himself. Danny proclaimed, "Well than… let's see what this music video is all about.". The lights dimmed down as the duo returned to their table, Danny sitting between Jazz and Kitty.

The screens above that showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia soon turned black, signifying that the music video was about to start.

* * *

**The screen showed the scene of a moonlit night on the ocean, the Pacific Ocean to be exact. The silver light from the crescent moon reflected off the waters, giving a glow to the area that was mysterious and deep. Near the water was an island, fertile and green… with a large composite volcano right in the middle of it! Thankfully, said volcano was dormant & it would be years before she blew once more. In the northern area of the island was a campsite that was set up near a running river stream that contained fresh water. A small campfire was going and near said fire were four young ducks… Huey, Dewy, Louie and Webby Vanderquack! The four were in their regular clothing that was burnt and torn in some places, but still wearable. The nephew's hats & Webby's bow also survived, though they were singed slightly.**

**Looming above them was the immense bulk of Mothra in her Larvae-form!**

**Huey looked to his brothers and Webby and stated, "Well… from what I can make from the star positions, I think we're somewhere south of Japan. How far south… well, that's anybody's guess at this point.". In his hands was the trusty ****Junior Woodchuck's Guidebook****, a thick tome that was packed with incredible information that aided those that belonged to said group.**

**Dewy inquired, "Do you think Uncle Scrooge, Mrs. Beakley and Goldie are alright?".**

**Louie answered as he looked to the fire, "I know so! Unca Scrooge is as tough as they come, Mrs. Beakley and Glittering Goldie are like that too! I just hope that they are still looking for us…".**

**Webby had a sad look on her face and said, "I still can't believe it's just been five days since all of this mess started thanks to Magica De Spell…". The nephews of Scrooge McDuck nodded their heads on that, the four remembering what happened those five days ago:**

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**At Duckberg, at McDuck Manor to be precise, Scrooge McDuck was having a family & friends' get-together at his manor abode. With him was Duckworth his trusty butler, his nephews of course, little precious Webbigail, Mrs. Beakley the firm and loveable nanny with a courageous streak two miles long, Glittering Goldie the sassy and tough gal who was Scrooge's sweetheart, Launchpad McQuack the fearless & crash-happy pilot, Fenton Crackshell who was also Gizmoduck the crime-fighting mechanical wonder, his lovely soft-spoken blonde girlfriend Gandra Dee, the strong cave duck from the distant past Bubba & his baby Triceratops girl Tootsie, the wacky good-natured inventor Gyro Gearloose and finally Doofus Drake they chubby but kind-hearted young duck.**_

_**More guests were at the party, those that he had made acquaintances with on his adventures. Sadly though, Donald was unable to attend thanks to his busy schedule in the Navy.**_

_**The quad-zillionaire wanted to show his appreciation for the ones that had helped him grow to become a different kind of duck. In the past, he had been cold and harsh. It was all about business, to either make money or lose money… though he preferred to make money. But at least he had a moral side that wanted to earn the money square. The honest way, which had led him to become quite rich in terms of currency.**_

_**But that all changed when he first met his nephews for the first time, thanks to his younger brother Donald Duck enlisting to join the Navy.**_

_**It was gradual at first, but Scrooge started to lose his coldness… replaced by a warmth that was long forgotten. He warmed up to his nephews when they aided him in finding a treasure ship in South America, and his heart & spirit increased in size when he met little Webby and her grandmother Mrs. Beakley. It was due to the duo that they managed to find the **__**Valley of the Golden Suns**__**, a truly monumental discovery that was lost once again thanks to Scrooge and his nephews giving in easily to their greed. Still, Scrooge had started to feel more alive than he ever did.**_

_**And the adventures and enlarging of the heart & spirit continued on with the friends they made! Scrooge started to become more open to his employees such as Gyro and Launchpad McQuack, though he still kept his touch of sarcasm that was legendary even to today. Allowing his moral compass to strengthen thanks to Mrs. Beakley who had a good head on her shoulders. Taking his nephews and Webby, who he saw as a granddaughter of sort instead of a niece, on all kinds of adventures around the world that made his profits increase… but also a family bond that was growing as well.**_

_**Also he managed to reconcile with his lady love Goldie, though it was rough after so many years apart due to a deception from Scrooge's old rival in the gold business.**_

_**Learning to put more faith in others such as Fenton Crackshell, who had some talent other than being able to become Gizmoduck. It was his quick and accurate accounting skills that saved his famous Money Bin from being melted down by space robots. And also Doofus and Gyro, the duo showing inventiveness that aided Scrooge in winning a large bet against his life-time rival Flintheart Glomgold!**_

_**Over the years, Scrooge had finally come to see what real treasure… real riches was all about. It was about the family he now had, the friends he has made & the connections to each one of them. Each was different, unique but good in a way that allowed him to shed his cold, rocky shell. In favor of a duck who was rich now in a way that did not involve rubies, diamonds, emeralds, etc.**_

_**Everyone was having a good time at the party, food and drink in abundance along with mayhem of the fun kind thanks to the young ones. Scrooge was glad to see everyone having a good time… and also preparing himself, for there was another reason for the party. He glanced into his left coat pocket, patting it to make sure that it was there. Inside his pocket was a small box… and inside said box was a small diamond engagement ring! McDuck was planning to propose to Goldie!**_

_**He smiled softly and looked to see his lady love getting some punch to drink, talking with the Duchess of Swansylvania. Scrooge thought to himself, 'It's been a LONG time coming. But… I really would like to spend the rest of my life with Goldie. I believe that McDuck Manor needs a new female face, especially one like Goldie.'. He also believed that Glittering Goldie would be a good influence on his nephews and with Webby. Also perhaps how to teach Bubba not to be too wild around girls, though he felt it was a bit of a long-shot.**_

_**Just as things were kicking into high gear… an unwelcome guest arrived to spoil the party! And it was Magica De Spell, a formidable sorceress that was after Scrooge's very first dime that he ever made when he came to American long ago. According to her, the dime had absorbed all of the psychic energy of all the business dealings Scrooge ever made. The small piece of metal was overflowing with it, thus the witch craved to have it so she could melt it down. Once melted down, she would fashion an amulet from it that would vastly increase her magical might many times over.**_

_**Magica arrived via dragon, which blasted fire right in the middle of the table that held the food and drinks! The table and its contents were obliterated, sending a vast majority of the guests also scattering! Goldie had grabbed Webby and leapt out of the way, rolling with the little girl & covering her to keep her safe. The sorceress cackled as she landed in the middle of the destruction, her Western European dragon lowering its head to let her off before raising it back up to protect its mistress.**_

_**Scrooge stomped towards her, a scowl on his face as he exclaimed, "Magica De Spell! What in blue blazes are you doing here?! I didn't recall having you on the Guest List!".**_

_**Magica cackled and replied, "Scrooge darling, you know that I always like to make an entrance to parties… even those I'm not invited to! Hahahahaha!".**_

_**The self-made Scottish duck was not amused nor impressed by the witch, and the guests didn't like to see her either. McDuck demanded, "What is it you are here for, Magica?! Me number one dime?! You ought to know by now that you will never have it!".**_

_**The European-accented magical woman smirked and remarked, "Oh, if there is one thing I learned from battling you so many times Scrooge darling, it's this… to always have a big plan ready!". She pulled from her magical bag two large items; rocks in the shape of a full moon & the sun itself. However, something unusual was imprinted on both objects & that was it had a cross in the middle of them. For the sun, it had a cross with a small blue jewel in its center. For the moon, the cross's center had a red jewel in the middle of it.**_

_**Goldie picked herself up, Webby hiding behind the elderly woman. She exclaimed, "What in the heck are those things?! Don't tell me you started a rock collection, you magic hack of a bat!".**_

_**Magica scowled at Scrooge's flame and answered, "Oh, not just rocks, you gray-haired fool! These are Summon Stones, objects made by long empire that came to our world so long ago! I believe they called themselves the Destrorian Empire… oh well, history lesson for later! In any case, these stones were made to summon powerful beings… beings from a different universe entirely! And I will summon them, and they shall do my bidding!".**_

_**The stones started to glow as they reacted to Magica's will, the group backing off quickly as they felt that something big & bad was about to happen. The sorceress declared, "ROCKS OF MIGHT, SUN AND MOON! I USE YOU NOW TO SEAL THEIR DOOM! SEND ME MINIONS OF SUCH SIZE, THAT THEY WILL ALLOW ME TO GAIN MY PRIZE!".**_

_**The effect was instantaneous, as a storm appeared not just over the manor grounds… but all of Duckberg as well! The once cloudless, sunny skies of the coastal city was now covered in extremely dark storm clouds! Magica cackled as lighting poured forth from the storm, thunder sounding off that was so loud it shook buildings everywhere! Many citizens rushed into their homes, parents bringing their children in to protect them from the storm that just magically appeared. Those in vehicles rushed to any kind of safe haven, creating traffic jams and crash accidents that fortunately did not result in anyone being killed. Badly shaken up yes, but not killed.**_

_**At the manor grounds, Huey and the others went to their Uncle Scrooge. Mrs. Beakley and Goldie also going to them, Webby in tow as well. The rest scattered about, especially Tootsie and Bubba. Both were primitive in nature, but had a strong connection to her as well. What they felt was supernatural in a very wrong sense, and it made them panic big time!**_

_**Magica cackled over the lighting, wind and thunder… but she stopped when she saw something immense coming out from a hole in the storm! It appeared that the magical artifacts from the Destroian empire had ripped a hole in the universal barriers, and had summoned two beings from another universe!**_

_**Dropping down into Duckberg Bay was the immense form of Mothra and Battra, both in the Larvae-forms! They landed with an immense splash, the wave from their impact large enough to swamp most of the area near the bay.**_

_**The brother & sister duo looked around in total confusion. They were locked in a battle against one another in the Toho universe, but had been brought up by a mystical force that was not from their realm. Now, not only were they in a completely different universe, they were in a different location altogether. While they had been fighting on Monster Island, they were now in a city populated by beings that looked strange to them.**_

_**Magica looked in awe at seeing the beings she had summoned and said, "Whoa… magic stones more powerful than I ever imagined. I wonder if I can even control those things…". She was not the only one stunned to see such titanic insects in the bay waters, who just looked around confused on where they were. Scrooge and the others were also amazed at what was brought forth.**_

_**However, the quad-zillionaire shook himself out of his stupor and exclaimed, "What have you done, Magica?! You brought creatures so large, I doubt even your magic can control them!". He knew from experience that Magica often went above and beyond the use of magic, but it seemed that she bit a lot more off than she could chew.**_

_**The sorceress turned to look at him and stated honestly, "You're right, chances are high I can't control them. So… time for Plan B! Tried and true method of getting your dime!". She ordered her dragon to attack, who did as it rose up and breathed out a strong stream of fire at the rich duck! Scrooge and the others scattered once more, Magica's pet taking to the air as it chased after the group.**_

_**Mothra and Battra got over their confused state, the black-skinned horned bug about to resume the fight… until Mothra squeaked loudly that she sensed the one who brought them here. She turned and scuttled away from him, Battra squeaking/roaring in confusion and following after his sibling.**_

_**At the manor grounds, Magica was ordering her creature to separate the children from the adults. It turns out her Plan B was to kidnap Webby and the nephews, to use them as bargaining chips to gain Scrooge's #1 dime. Said rich duck tried to keep the dragon away, Mrs. Beakley and Goldie helping out as well. The others tried to aide them, but were swatted away by the reptile's red tail! Fenton was knocked out-cold when he flew into a cooler that contained various drinks and ice. Bubba and Tootsie were also swatted away, landing in some soft bushes but injured from the attack.**_

_**Eventually, Magica's dragon managed to separate the children from the adults. It caught them in a ring of fire, the young ones now surrounded by intense red flames! Scrooge tried to get through, but was held back by Mrs. Beakley and Goldie. As much as the women wanted to also save the kids, they knew that going near those flames would result in roast duck, well-done!**_

_**Magica cackled as she was riding on her flying beast over the ring and declared, "Now Scrooge, if you want to see little brats alive, take #1 dime to my home at Mt. Vesuvius! I'll be waiting for you there!".**_

_**She took out her magic wand from her sleeve, chanting as she was about to use a teleportation spell to send her & the hostages beneath her back to the volcanic area in Italy. However… three things happened simultaneously that changed everything.**_

_**De Spell was in the middle of her last incantation to finish the spell, but she felt something approaching her way. She turned and froze in mid-chant to see Mothra and Battra scuttling towards the manor grounds! She squeaked out in fear, which incidentally completed the spell but not in the way she desired. Her magic wand bathed her, the dragon, the kids & Mothra who was in front of her brother! All glowed with a green energy, and were fading in & out like flickering lights!**_

_**Gyro took something from his pocket, which looked to be a silver metal sphere of some kind. He pushed a combination of blue, red and white buttons on it before throwing it towards the flashing group! The moment the sphere came into contact with the dragon, something happened! A flash of white light blanketed the group, the dragon disintegrating while Magica and the others vanished! The white light soon disappeared… leaving the area empty save for Battra, who squeaked/roared loudly wondering on where his sister was at.**_

_**Once everyone regained their bearings, they saw neither feather nor hide of Magica, the children or Mothra. Scrooge was very much stunned by what he saw, then turned to see Gyro standing up on wobbly legs. He heard him say, "Gee Wilikers! I never imagined my device could do that!".**_

_**Knowing that Gearloose was behind the disappearance, the quad-zillionaire marched up to the inventor, Goldie and Mrs. Beakley following. He leapt up, grabbed the poor man by the collar and brought him down to his eye level and exclaimed, "Device?! What device?! Gyro, what did you do?!". He shook him hard, showing how upset he was now that the kids were missing.**_

_**Gyro managed to stop his employer from shaking him and answered, "W-Well Mr. McDuck, I made something in my spare time that I wanted to show you. It was a small sphere I call the **__**Energy Disruptor**__**. I made it so that if something bad was happening at a power plant or nuclear site, I use the sphere to harmlessly disperse the energy so that nothing would explode. Of course… I didn't quite test it out on magic.". It was true, for when electricity and magic mixed… who knows what could happen?**_

_**Goldie put in, "Are you saying the kids parts could be scattered from here to kingdom come!?". She was also furious like Scrooge as she had taken a liking to the smart little ones, especially Webby.**_

_**A melodious voice that sounded like two people saying together as one, "They are not killed if that is what you are wondering. They, the one who brought us here & Mothra have been teleported instead.".**_

_**The guests and hosts were wondering on who said that, and coming from Battra's horn was a glowing golden light. Said light hovered down and was within the middle of the group as they regained themselves… and the ball of golden light burst forth to show the Cosmos on a Fairy Mothra!**_

_**Gandra Dee kneeled down to take a closer look at the fairies and asked in awe, "Who… or what are you? And what is that small moth you're riding?".**_

_**The Cosmos rose up and answered, "Our names are Aimi and Kiyoko, the Cosmos from our realm. The one we fly upon is Fairy Mothra, and the immense being before you is her brother, Battra.". Said dark-looking caterpillar rose up and screeched loudly, causing the occupants and everyone else near it to cover their ears.**_

_**Bubba went to the duo, a limp showing that he was injured. He pointed to the small humans and said, "You small… and weird… but feel nice. Bubba like you! Other one with you, not nice like you.". He pointed towards Battra, who moved his mandible-like mouth.**_

_**Aimi stated, "That is because Battra is the Dark Guardian of the Earth, while Mothra is the Light Guardian of the Earth.". This caught some by surprise, since dark was associated with evil but it seemed that was not the case in this point.**_

_**Scrooge went to them and asked, "We'll ask for information later! Right now, I need to know… how did you know the others were teleported?!".**_

_**Kiyoko answered, "We are the retainers of Mothra, and so have a link to her. She is still alive, and with four little ones. The one who summoned us here is not with her, so she must be in another location. Also, the dragon that she was riding was a magical construct. It couldn't stand the dispersion of energy, so it simply disintegrated from existence.".**_

_**Mrs. Beakley asked, "If you are… retainers of Mothra, what were you doing on this Battra thing?". Both Cosmo fairies explained that they were with Mothra as she battled against Battra back in their world, but were swept away when they were brought into the new universe. They managed to attach themselves to Battra's horn, and that is how they were on him & not on their proper retainer.**_

_**Goldie put in, "If you can feel your giant worm alive, does that mean you can locate the children?".**_

_**The Cosmos focused their link with Mothra, but soon opened their eyes and shook their heads. They stated as one, "We can still feel Mothra is alive, yes. But not her location. It seems that the invention of the lanky one here has messed up with our mystic link to her.". It would appear that the **__**Energy Disruptor**__** scrambled the mystical energy that surrounded Mothra, thus scrambling also the link the Cosmos had with her.**_

_**Scrooge sprang into action and said, "We have to find the lads and Webby fast! I'll use my **__**McDuck Enterprises**__** technological division to see if they can locate them from space. Launchpad, get your best plane ready to launch at a moment's notice!".**_

_**Said pilot answered, "I would like to Mr. McD but… well… I can't.". Seeing the surprise and anger on his face, Launchpad explained that all of his planes were grounded for repairs & refueling. In addition, even if the planes were all fueled up and ready, he couldn't fly on account he was injured. His left arm hung limp at his side.**_

_**McDuck turned to see that all had been injured by the brief but intense scuffle with Magica's magical construct. The only ones not injured too much was him, Mrs. Beakley and Goldie. Apparently what was needed at the moment was a plan.**_

_**Meanwhile, the ducks and the gigantic caterpillar were flying through the air as beams of light! Magica had separated from the group when column of light dived down towards the island in the Pacific Ocean, splintering off and flying fast until she landed at a snowy mountain peak that was somewhere in China.**_

_**Upon landing on the island, they came back to physical form immediately upon coming into contact with the Earth. At first, the nephews and Webby were dizzy… until they saw the caterpillar looming over them! They let out yells of fright before running into the jungle, but it was Webby who stopped as she was close to the trees. She heard Mothra squeaking out loudly, chirping/squeaking as she moved her large upper body from side to side. Huey poked his head out of the brush, along with his brothers and shouted, "Webby! Come on! Beat it before it eats you!".**_

_**The young pink-dress wearing lass shook her head and replied, "Guys, I… I don't think it wants to eat us. In fact… I think it's lost and confused, like we are.".**_

_**Dewey scowled and demanded, "Lost and confused?! What makes you say that?! For all we know, that thing is hungry and looking for a snack! Which is us!".**_

_**Webby shook her head and stated, "Well, first off take a look around. We're not in Duckberg anymore. And we saw it come out from the sky with that black, strange-looking caterpillar. So it must be lost, confused and scared.".**_

_**Huey, Dewey and Louie realized that the youngest Junior Woodchuck member was right. They got a real good look now at their surroundings & realized that they were no longer in Duckberg. And also that they did indeed saw the caterpillars emerge from the spell, so they realized that it was probably more confused & scared than they were.**_

_**Miss Vanderquack went to Mothra's head, petting the side with her hand and saying, "There, there. Everything is going to be okay Mr. Caterpillar.". The boys were amazed to see how Webby was so empathetic when it came to animals, than again… they have seen her many times in their trips with Uncle Scrooge on how she seemed to get along with the wild beasts like that.**_

_**Mothra let out several squeaks loudly, causing the boys and girl to cover their ears from the noise. Louie put in after Mothra stopped squeaking, "What the heck just happened?".**_

_**Webby used her special emotional ability to connect with Mothra, similar to how the Cosmos did it but on a very basic level. She could feel Mothra's feelings, but not completely understand her. After a moment, she looked to the boys and said, "I think she just told me that she's a girl, not a boy. And also that she has a name. I think it's… Moth… ra? Yeah, Mothra!".**_

_**The boys scratched their heads and Huey said, "Mothra? Heh… funny name for a funny caterpillar.". He was rewarded by said kaiju spitting a glob of webbing at him, tangling him up and making him look like he was covered in spaghetti. Dewey and Louie laughed at seeing their brother now all 'strung-up' as it were, Webby giggling as she found it humorous too.**_

_**~End flashback~**_

* * *

**And so it was that for five days, the four little ones and Mothra had to live on the island. They didn't have the tools necessary to make a raft of any kind that could survive the open ocean, and Mothra was also hesitant to go out. She couldn't feel the link between her and the Cosmos, so she had no idea where they were. And also even if they did leave on her, they would start a panic by going to a populated area. And the military would fire first, ask questions never when it came to giant monsters.**

**At least they had the Guidebook to help them with basic survival skills. They made little huts from the branches they found on the jungle floor, and also gathered food from inland. Lucky for them, the island was not inhabited. No predators around to feast on them, but also no kind of beings either. The island they had landed on was completely deserted.**

**Fruits and fresh water were in supply, in large enough quantities for both ducks and giant caterpillars as Mothra feasted both tree and fruit more inland. They also explored the island, trying to figure out where they were but having no luck so far until now.**

**Also, the nephews had warmed up to Mothra with Webby also expanding her special empathetic ability as well with the giant monster. The natural gift from her heart was growing!**

**While this was going on in the wild, it was a different situation in Duckberg. The military had gathered in response to the giant mutant caterpillar that appeared from the sky, but were quickly pushed back by Scrooge McDuck and the Cosmos. It took some convincing on both of their parts, but they were told to NOT fire on Battra. The Cosmos warned that firing on him would be a BAD idea, as the tanks and any other artillery that would be used against it would be wiped out. The lives, of both civilian and military, would be lost & in the thousands if they attacked the giant monster. The Cosmos managed to convince Battra not to attack, though it took a lot of words and convincing.**

**Now the giant Dark Guardian of the Earth was situated in Duckberg Bay, where he was fed a lot of fruit thanks to Scrooge's fruit business.**

**Said tycoon of Wall Street had tried to find his nephews and adopted granddaughter, but nothing came up. The space division under Scrooge's banner tried to get a location with their satellites, but it was no use. A solar storm was flaring up at the sun, sending out electrical & magnetic charges that spread forth & managed to reach Earth. The various satellites that orbited the various atmosphere levels that surrounded the planet were affected, causing malfunctions all across the planet. Even Gizmoduck was affected, his systems not functioning properly as well. Gyro admitted that he couldn't make anything that could take advantage of the solar storm's properties. And even if he could, it would take a lot of time and effort.**

**Mr. McDuck was getting more worried by the day, very concerned about the safety of his family. He couldn't focus at work right, and even at home he tried to distract himself… but with no luck. Goldie stayed around instead of coming back home, at the request of Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth as they were worried about the state of their employer's mental/emotional/physical health.**

**During the time, the Cosmos told more of themselves to their new acquaintances, especially about Mothra and Battra. Needless to say, Scrooge and the others were intrigued on how the Toho realm was like. And more so on the origins of Battra, in which surprisingly Scrooge could relate to if only a little. Both were stubborn, determined and frightening when it came to getting what they wanted even though it was on different levels. Now… he was actually bonding with the beast, if only to settle his own nerves. And also to make sure said giant insect wouldn't go on a rampage.**

**The Cosmos were surprised to see the anthro duck bonding to Battra, and more importantly… the Dark Guardian starting to be like Scrooge, feeling something other than negative feelings.**

**Back to the present & on the island, Webby was looking to the stars in the sky. She then started to cry, her tears and sniffles catching the attention of the young male ducks. She confessed through her tears, "I miss Unca Scrooge… I miss Grammy… I even miss Launchpad and the others. I really want to go home and see them again…".**

**Dewy put in, "Hey now, don't cry Webby. We'll figure out a way to get home!".**

**Louie added, "Yeah! I mean, we always been in sticky situations before and come out alright in the end!".**

**Huey finished, "You just got to be strong Webby, like us!".**

**The little lady shook her head and remarked, "It's more than just being strong!". The outburst surprised the trio, and Mothra as she turned her head slightly to look down at the interesting little female she had come to be friends with.**

**Webby continued, "It's more than just being strong and moving on. It's… Its… sigh… it's about family. Our family. I… I… Ohhhh…". The boys were puzzled on what was eating their friend.**

**The little lady sighed, clinging to her Quacky Patch doll and confessed, "I haven't felt… like part of a family… for a long while. You see… my parents passed away when I was very little. Grammy told me that they had perished in an accident when a drunk driver turned the wrong way and… well… that is how I ended up with Grammy. My Quacky Patch doll is the very last thing I have that was a gift from my parents. Even though she took care of me as best she could, I felt so alone with no mommy or daddy around. Than… we met you and Unca Scrooge, and that is when everything changed.".**

**She continued on, "I have an uncle to look after me. You three boys that are like my brothers… or maybe cousins that like to visit a lot! Hehehehe… also got a big brother in Launchpad, a friend in Doofus, a hero in Gizmoduck and a role model in Goldie! I finally feel… well, altogether. Like I really found a family to call my own. So, it's more than just strength and moving on to me. For me… it's… well… keeping faith and hope alive. Faith and hope that we all come back together.".**

**Mothra squeaked loudly, saying that she understood her. Webby smiled through her tears, soon climbing up the side of Mothra's leathery skin. Huey and the others were bit surprised on how insightful and deep Webby was, then started to climb too so that they could keep an eye on her.**

**At the same time back in Duckberg, Scrooge was sitting on a building that overlooked the bay and was close to Battra. With him were the Cosmos, sitting on a brick ledge near the tycoon. He too was looking at the night sky, wondering how the kids were doing… and hoping to find them soon. Goldie and Mrs. Beakley came through the roof door, going to the rich duck as they were worried about him.**

**Goldie sat down next to him and softly said, "You sure worried about them young ones.".**

**Mrs. Beakley put in, "Don't worry Mr. McDuck, I'm sure the kids are alright. After all, they had come with many adventures with you all over the world & had come out okay.".**

**Scrooge gave the ladies a weary smile and replied, "Aye… those kids are as good as gold. Smart, resourceful, clever… but… I still miss them. Those kids… they are the best thing to ever happen to this old duck.".**

**The ladies and Battra listened as he continued, "Those little rascals… they aren't perfect, but they are the best thing that has ever happened to me. They warmed the cracks and splinters of me cold heart, and made me to be a better duck than I ever was alone. Now… I miss them terribly. Huey… Dewey… Louie… and especially poor little Webbigail. I just want them back, safe and sound, in my arms and here with everyone else.".**

**Goldie and Mrs. Beakley were very stunned to hear such words coming from the former cold business duck, but in a good way as this showed he had truly changed from his former self. The Cosmos were also pleased to hear this change from their new friend, soon looking at Battra & wondering if he could make such a change as well.**

**At this precise moment on the island, Webby had perched herself directly on Mothra. She looked at the moon & stars in the sky… and started to sing. Nature herself seemed to follow the soul of the brave young lady, as a melody rose up for all to hear:**

* * *

_Somewhere out there…_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me…_

_And loving me tonight._

**At Duckberg, Scrooge and the others felt the wind shift slightly & the melody of nature washing over them. Neither had felt such a strange breeze, but the Cosmos did. The quad-zillionaire felt that Webby was in the wind, and something compelled him to join in:**

_Somewhere out there…_

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another…_

_In that big somewhere out there._

**Goldie and Mrs. Beakley just watched, listening on to Mr. McDuck. As was the boys looking and listening to Webby sing. Mothra nodded her head, than lifted said appendage up so that the little lady had appeared to be performing to the heavens themselves. Back at Duckberg, Battra screeched softly as he turned his head towards the duck on the building. His movements caused wakes to form, but fortunately nothing in the bay was overturned or swamped. The ladies were about to call out to the Scottish-born duck, but the Cosmos faced them and made the silent gesture to be quiet.**

_And even though I know how very far apart we are…_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star!_

**Back on the island, Huey was about to speak out to Webby but Dewey and Louie stopped him. They shook their heads, whispering to let her sing as they felt she needed to let this out. And also… the song seemed to soothe both them and Mothra.**

_And when the night will start to sing a lonesome lullaby…_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!_

**Battra looked up to the sky as well, wondering if Mothra was also listening to the same music & singing as well. He wondered about something… all those years in hate for mankind in their arrogance to control nature itself with machines, damaging and hurting the very planet they lived on just so they could have power & control. He wondered… why did Mothra, his own sister, insisted to keep on defending the humans when they brought so much destruction in the past. Could it be that she saw something in them that he could not? Or was it that she didn't want to really fight against family…? He could not be for certain.**

_{Somewhere out there!_

_If love can see us through…_

_Then we'll be together!_

_Somewhere out there…_

_Out where dreams come true.}_

**Mothra looked at the sky as well as Webby took a little break from singing, both ladies looking up at the sky. The giant brown caterpillar was wondering if she would see her small retainers once more, wondering if they would be able to get back to their real home… and also wondering if she could ever convince her brother Battra to change his mind about the humans. Sure the race was young and had much to learn, but… she saw goodness, potential in them to be better than even they thought themselves to be. To change for the better, for themselves & for planet Earth. She looked at the sky, seeing a falling star appear as it streaked across the heavens.**

**Webby saw it as well and said, "Oooh, Mothra look! A falling star! Close your eyes and make a wish!". The little angel did so, praying actually for her wish to come true… and that was to go back home. Mothra wished the same, and also to be reunited with the Cosmos… and her brother Battra as well.".**

**At Duckberg, Goldie was seeing her man in a new light. One that actually pleased her. She thought, 'That old goat… sigh… if only we could have hitched up all those years ago, Scrooge. Still… can't wish for something to change in the past. Only to learn from it, can change the present to suit you… and to make yourself a better future.".**

_And even though I know how far apart we are…_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star!_

**Mrs. Beakley said to herself, "That man… even though he'll never admit it, but I know he would give up his fortune if it was to save those kids. They changed him from being greedy to being someone much more than that.". She was hoping that her granddaughter was safe and sound, and also the boys too. Huey, Dewey and Louie were something special to her. They had found a place in her heart just like Webby was in hers.**

_And when the night will start to sing a lonesome lullaby…_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!_

**Webby and Scrooge continued to sing, both believing that each was hearing the other. Moving with the other! In a way that transcended time and space… in a way that only the heart, spirit and soul know. And that brought some much needed light into their very own!**

_{Somewhere out there!_

_If love can see us through…_

_Can it see is us through?_

_Then we'll be together!_

_Somewhere out there…_

_Out where dreams come true…}_

**As the natural music quieted down, Webby and Scrooge took one last look at the sky together at the same time. The little girl than started to cry a little, but was soon embraced by a hug from the boys. They smiled at her, giving her comfort and warmth that she needed. She thanked them, than a squeak from Mothra in a gesture that she was here for them as well. Webby giggled softly and said, "Thank you boys… Mothra… thank you. I really do hope… we get back home to Unca Scrooge and the others.".**

**Huey replied, "I'm sure we will Webby. Just have to keep the faith and hope alive, just like YOU told us.". The other grinned, giving the little lass the inner strength and hope that she needed.**

**Back at Duckberg at the same time, Goldie and Mrs. Beakley embraced Scrooge as well. The tough but understanding former showgirl stated, "Don't worry honey, we'll find them. And bring them home.".**

**Mrs. Beakley put in, "Just never give up or give in to negativity or worry. It'll only make things worse.".**

**Scrooge smiled softly at the duo, than at the Cosmos who also nodded their heads in agreement with the women's words. He said, "Aye… we will. And… thank you lasses, for everything.". He felt blessed to have a friend like Beakley, and a sweetheart like Goldie by his side.**

**Battra looked up to the sky, and let off a screech of his own.**

* * *

The screens all over the club soon faded to black, showing that the music video was over with the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia once again appearing for all to see. A thunderous amount of applause/whistling/cheering filled the entire area! The lights came back on & many could see that there was quite a bit of moist eyes in the room, the video having touched many in the audience.

Jazz and Dani were looking at their brother, tears in all of their eyes before they came together in a strong hug. They always had their arguments, differences and so forth like most siblings had. But when it came down to the core of everything, they loved each other very much as family members should. The Fenton siblings knew that each would care and look after the other, and always be family that was strong in many ways. The three held each other a strong support of family love to one another, Jazz on her brother's left side with Dani on his right. Maddie and Dreams took pictures of this Kodak moment, sisters and brother together.

It was the same for Clawdeen & Clawd Wolf, Sarah & Ed, Joey & Serenity, Scooter & Skeeter and many more who were of blood relation of any kind. And also for those that were couples such as Keara & Atemu, Ariel & Eric, **SaurusRock625** & Ahsoka Tano, Kermit & Miss Piggy, Azad & Elsa, Melody & Oliver/Olujimi and more! Boyfriends with their girlfriends, husbands with their wives & best friends also felt something strong from the song & music as well.

Danny and Kitty soon came back to the podium, wiping the moisture from their eyes with Kitty calling out, "Now I believe it many will agree with me is that song was definitely a touching one! DJ, I believe that your sister and her husband are proud that you made something like this & dedicated it to them! And I believe that Danielle is happy for it in Heaven as well.".

The young man smiled, tears in his eyes as the song moved him & Kitty's words made him hope that the Vela's did like his tribute to them. The ones still living, and the one in Heaven with the Father & Son.

After some time, the audience quieted down to allow the duo to continue. Danny stated, "Okay than, here we go with the next song! It is made by Melody Marcel-Oxen and her friends, the ones that originally bonded to Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus way back in the first novel of _Monsters and Magic_! It is _Love Lives On_ by Joe Cocker that comes from the 1987 movie _**Harry and the Hendersons**_!". This got the patrons talking, as if the theme for these three videos would be from the 1980s.

Kitty smiled brightly and declared, "And now ladies and gentlemen… let the show begin!". The lights started to dim down once more, the duo returning back to their table to see the music video properly. The insignia on the screens vanished to be replaced by blackness:

* * *

**The screens came to life to show what appeared to be a village, and on further inspection it was actually Sennen, England. It was the kingdom by the sea that was ruled over by the Marcel family. At a stonemason's shop, much activity was going on there as highly-skilled carvers were working on a rather large slab of marble. Standing to watch the carvers work was Melody, but she was thirteen years of age! And standing beside her was Oliver/Olujimi, also at the same age as her!**

**The scene showed what had occurred six months after the powerful sorceress Maleficent was defeated at the hands, or claws, of Godzilla and his three fellow **_**kaiju**_** from the Toho universe. It had been some hard work and dedication, but the castle and village had been fully repaired and restored back to its former brilliance. The royal family & the villagers, who came back once they heard that the vile being was no more, came together to restore their home. During that time, they received quite a number of aid from the neighboring kingdoms from Germany and France.**

**Now that the castle & the village were fully repaired and operational, King Eric & Queen Melody declared as one that a marble statue of Godzilla would be commissioned. The royals & those that remained behind to fight Maleficent and her minions told the tale on how he, Mothra, Anguirus and Rodan had fought and defeated Maleficent in her Supreme Dragon form. And thus, making a statue to commemorate to the hero of the land & also the one that had bonded to Queen Ariel and Princess Melody. To put the final touch, they were to declare the saurian an honorary citizen of the kingdom!**

**News also caught to them that in certain kingdoms ruled by the Charming, C****é****lestin, Rhoda and Valentin families, other statues were being made that featured animals of unique size, shape and name. It seemed that those the four titanic monsters bonded with also had the same idea to make a tribute of sort to their friends. And had a head start on the Marcel family!**

**Melody looked at the carvers as they were given quite specific details on Godzilla, thanks to both the king & queen who had excellent memories on how he looked. Ariel provided the size and general look of the saurian while Eric gave specific details like the look of his skin & the shape of his dorsal spines. Needless to say, the carvers were actually joyful to try such an artistic challenge.**

**As Melody and Oliver watched the team work on the marble, they were soon joined by Ariel and Eric who had come up from behind them. The redheaded beauty put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and inquired, "Hey Melody. You and Oliver doing okay?". She had noticed that her firstborn and priceless treasure had been hanging out more with the young man, an inkling floating around in her mind but thought it best to just watch it out until it was officially confirmed.**

**The young princess answered, "Yeah, we're doing okay. It's just… sigh… I really miss them. I miss Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus… I miss them very much, along with my other friends.". The rulers of the realm knew that she was talking about Tracy Charming, Kathrin Rhoda, Mainard C****é****lestin, Edgard & Dianne Valentin. The children of their friends who had bonded with their daughter, and set in motion a strong friendship between themselves & the strange beings from an entirely different universe.**

**Eric looked to his blessing and stated, "Don't be so down, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll see your friends soon. They can always come by over here, or us going to their kingdoms for a visit. Godzilla and the others… not so sure about them…". It was true, as them arriving to their realm had been part of Maleficent's plan in the beginning. And being shrunk down was due to a mishap of a mixture of magic by the Twin Fairies Moll and Lora when they were in the Summoning spell tunnel.**

**Oliver asked, "Do you think that we'll ever see them again, your Highness?". King Eric answered that he didn't know, but had hope that at least the behemoths were back in their own home and remembered them.**

**Melody looked the marble that would soon become a statue of her friend, of the **_**King of the Monsters**_**, for a moment before turning away and walking a bit aimlessly around the village. Ariel saw this and told her husband that she would be with Melody, to keep an eye on her. Eric said that it was okay, then asked Oliver if he could lead him to his father Karl. He wanted to ask if he could make something special for his daughter that required his services. The African-English citizen nodded and guided the king to his father's blacksmith workshop.**

**While this was happening, Melody was looking around her home to see that it was once again filled with life. Little ones were playing in the streets once more, teenagers hanging out at their favorite places, young & regular adults going about their routine ways. But she could see that a strong new element was now introduced everywhere. Little boys and girls were play-acting like monsters, pretending to any of the giant monsters and 'fighting' one another. The teens were discussing on which Toho legend was the better one in their view. And the adults were commenting on how the village would be a little duller now that Godzilla and his companions were not around anymore.**

**Melody smiled, seeing that the titanic beings from another universe were already becoming a hit with the populace. She felt someone beside her, turning to see Ariel who had a knowing smile on her face. She said, "Godzilla and the others did like being showered with love and positive things here. I bet they would have loved to see this, though… heh, knowing Godzilla he would have been confused on seeing the little ones try to be him.".**

**Melody returned the smile with her own, while small it held a strong warmth. She and Ariel continued to walk, both lost in their memories as they remembered the time when the saurian and his companions entered into their world.**

* * *

_You touched my life_

_And turned my heart around._

_Seems when I found you_

_It was me I really found._

**The young princess of the realm remembered the time when she and her friends found the legendary beings… or rather, they found them. Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus and Mothra had come in the nick of time to save them from the **_**Monster**_** bandits that were led by their leader Shadowsneak. It was truly an awkward moment for all of them after they had driven the bandits away, and it was thanks to the Twin Fairies that explained everything to them. Each of the children felt a small but visible connection to the Toho legends, especially Tracy & Melody with Godzilla.**

_You opened my eyes_

_And now my soul can see!_

_Our moment maybe over…_

_But you're still here with me!_

**Ariel and Melody continued to walk around the village, each piece of it bringing back a memory. The princess remembered the time when she and the village kids had gotten some food for their newfound friends, distracting the guards while getting what they had assumed where the monster's favorite meals. And they had guessed correctly on that! For Ariel, it was the time when the entire village welcomed the former titans into their home & the Toho legends each did something that endear them to citizens. Especially when she heard on how Godzilla and Oliver saved a mother from some jewelry bandits.**

_{'Cause love lives on_

_Beyond goodbye!_

_The truth of us_

_Will never die!}_

**The scene shifted to show Tracy with her parents Asce & Cinderella Charming in France, both looking out at their kingdom and seeing the statue of Godzilla in the front courtyard. It was fresh and just finished yesterday. This particular monument to the King of the Monsters showed him in a different stance & pose than the one planned out at Sennen. The trio were thinking back on the incredible adventure they had back at the Marcel kingdom; from arriving early to the area to get ready for Melody's 13****th**** birthday celebration, all the way to a battle against a potent force of evil with beings from a different universe entirely! The Charming family were still writing a tome that chronicled their adventures there, each member of the family adding in their own parts in it.**

**Tracy was also thinking about her adventures with Godzilla, and hoping that she would see him again soon.**

_{Our spirit will shine_

_Long after we're gone!_

_And so…_

_Our love lives on!}_

**In Germany, Princess Kathrin was with her parents as well. King Florian and Queen Snow White-Rhoda were looking down at the village that was underneath the castle, since said structure was built on a mountain slope. Their eyes glanced downward more to their courtyard to see a statue of Mothra, both in her Larvae & Adult form, with the Twin Fairies Lora and Moll displayed on top of the moth's head. The young lady put down the tome she was writing in that also displayed what happened at the Sennen kingdom, according to the various views of the Rhoda royal family. Kathrin was in her own memories of the adventure back in Melody's realm, and hoped that Mothra and the tiny fairies were alright back in their own realm.**

_There was so much_

_I didn't understand._

_And then you brought me here,_

_Far from where it all began._

**In another part of France, Mainard was playing with some of the village children in the front courtyard with King L****é****andre and Queen Belle C****é****lestin watching from the 1****st**** floor balcony. In said courtyard was a new statue that replaced the old one… and this one held Anguirus, the mutated Ankylosaurs & best friend to Godzilla! He was shown in a fighting stance, reared up on his hind legs with a very fierce warrior's expression on his face. The village children were a bit hesitant about the statue, but Mainard stated proudly on who it was & how he saved him and his family. The parents could see that their son really admired Anguirus like a hero.**

_The change you made_

_In my life will never end!_

_I look across the distance_

_And know I have a friend!_

**In another part of France, two royal children were cleaning a special statue in the front courtyard of King Philip and Queen Aurora Valentin's castle. It was their children, Prince Edgard & Princess Dianne cleaning the statue of Rodan! Normally, servants would be sent to clean anything in the palace. But the royal young ones insisted on doing the job themselves, saying that they always wanted to take care of this particular statue. Philip and Aurora looked on in a good kind of parental pride as they saw their blessings clean the wings of the **_**Samurai of the Skies**_**.**

_{'Cause love lives on_

_Beyond goodbye!_

_The truth of us_

_Will never die!}_

**Each showed the royal ones as they remembered their bonded Toho beasts, soon the memories coming as one as it showed the moment when Maleficent came in with her own Toho legends! When Titanosaurus, Ebriah the Sea Monster, Megalon & Biollante came on the scene with the sorceress's army! It showed the moment when the evil beings attacked, and Godzilla & the rest of his comrades were forced to retreat with their bonded in tow. And soon to the point where Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan were more than willing to fight rather than just hide.**

_{Our spirit will shine_

_Long after we're gone!_

_And so…_

_Our love lives on!}_

**The memories than showed the members of the resistance against Maleficent gaining some much needed outside help, like Rosalie the Enchantress and Cateline the Fairy Godmother. And even the Seven Dwarves themselves, along with King Triton and his daughters plus their own families. It then showed the battle that took place when they snuck in & freed their parents from the prison cells deep within the sorceress's newly-made castle.**

_I was travellin' in the dark…_

_Never sure what to do._

_I didn't know that I was lost…_

_I found himself in you!_

**The memories soon showed each group soon separated & doing their own thing. The kings arriving to see Maleficent herself & battling her, the queens finding the room that held the magical gemstones that Maleficent utilized to bring the Toho legends in the Disney realm in the first place along with the corrupted trident, some village members with the monsters to do battle against the enhanced **_**Monster**_** bandit members… and finally the princes & princesses doing battle against the enhanced Shadowsneak with Godzilla by their side!**

**During the instrumental part of the song, it showed Ariel battling the corruption that had ensnared the trident… and how she was able to break the object of power free from Maleficent's evil grip! Also the memories showed how each of the bandits were defeated despite their enhanced physical abilities granted to them by the vile sorceress. And finally, showing how the queens broke the magical stones that held the power of the Toho legends… Godzilla busting through along with Tracy and Melody… both they along with their mothers falling down into the sea below… and rising back up in style with Ariel holding a golden-restored trident with her daughter & her new friends with her in the palm of Godzilla's clawed hand.**

**The behemoth restored to full size and power, letting out a mighty blast of his blue **_**Radiation Death Breath**_** to the sky while Ariel summoned magical golden bolts from the trident!**

_{Love lives on_

_Beyond goodbye!_

_The truth of us_

_Will never die!}_

**The memories than showed the restored good **_**kaiju**_** rising up to take on one of the bad ones, with the resistance soon joining in against Maleficent's own army… and Ariel duking it out with Maleficent herself with the kids giving in their own aide on the sidelines. It than showed the part where Maleficent turned herself into the Supreme Dragon, a form that had a small mixture amount of the energy from Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus. The memories than played the battle where Godzilla and his comrades were losing… than to all of them praying, and Heaven answering by revitalizing & rejuvenating the heroic beasts!**

**And also showing how each behemoth used their **_**Finishing Move**_** against Supreme Dragon… along with Godzilla using his **_**Pristine Breath**_** technique for the first time that disintegrated the two-headed dragon!**

_{Our spirit will shine_

_Long after we're gone!_

_And so…_

_Our love lives on!}_

**The memory came on when the heroes and heroine monsters had to leave back to their homeworld, each of them giving a piece of themselves to their bonded. And the behemoths soon leaving in a column of golden light back to their universe.**

_And on…_

_And so…_

_Our love lives on._

**The memory faded, bring all of the kids and their parents back to the present. Melody looked out to the water that was like her second home, seeing the image of Godzilla in the water as he let loose his famous roar. Kathrin looked up to the sky to see the image of Adult-form Mothra, who let out a squeak with the Twin Fairies on her head waving to her. Mainard looked at a spot on the castle ground to see the image of Anguirus, on all fours and rearing his head high to let out his own unique roar. And finally Edgard & Dianne looked to the sky to see the image of Rodan, his wings spread out and letting loose his own cry.**

**The adult queens who had also bonded with the monsters saw them as well. The ones who were bonded to the Toho titans knew this much… that even when their time comes to depart to the Heavens to be judged, their love for their families, their friends… and the giant monsters would live on.**

* * *

The lights came back on as the screens all over the _House of Mouse_ went black, soon showing the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia once more. The roar of approval was apparent as the place was truly rocking now! Many characters, old and new, were going wild as Danny and Kitty took their places back at the podium on stage. The spotlights came onto them, Kitty having her microphone at the ready and asking, "Well folks, how did you like that little number?". Her answer was another round of cheers/clapping/howling as they found the music video both nostalgic and classic. While many loved fast-paced, hardcore action music, sometimes the soft and simple songs were the best soothing medicine for the soul.

Danny grinned and managed to speak over the noise, "Now that is what I like to hear! Okay than, our last music video before we go to a commercial break! Kitty my lovely spirit lady, you have the honor of finishing this hosting part off!".

Said green-haired beauty blushed, her cheeks forming a dark blue color on her light-green complexion. As it appears, spirits can indeed blush. She replied, "Thank you very much for that Danny… both the honor and the compliment! I'll be sure to give you a reward later on for that.". She winked at him, causing him to blush now with a lot of wolf-whistles and calls of congrats to the halfa. The ladies, friends and family member's chuckled/giggled/laughed at the antics of the duo on the stage.

Samantha however… gripped her glass so hard, it broke in half! And grinding her teeth that almost sounded like a chainsaw revving up.

Kitty looked to the patrons and proclaimed, "Okay everyone, here is the last music video! It features the song _The Touch_ from the 1986 animated movie _**The Transformers: The Movie**_, and it features the ones who are featured in the third & final novel of _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Also features Burning Godzilla, Mothra, Godzilla Junior, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., MechaGodzilla-II, Destroyah all forms, Mega Marshmallow, Empress Athena… and Hikari Godzilla!".

Now this got everyone intrigued since they believed that the third novel was the best out of the entire _Monsters and Magic_ series, with the mini-novel _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ coming second.

The lights dimmed down once more as Danny and Kitty went back to their table, the screens going black as the music video started:

* * *

**The screen came to life to show the land of Lelystad, Rapunzel's home kingdom which was now coming under the blanket of dusk twilight. The rulers of the realm, King Eugene & Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert, were throwing a large celebration with the entire citizens in attendance. Among them were the royal families from different lands. Such as King Azad & Queen Elsa plus King Kristoff & Queen Anna who were the royal rulers of Arendelle, along with their friend the leader of the North Mountain trolls Lady Beneditka & her apprentice the male Mountain troll warrior H****å****vard. Newly-minted Sultana Malak and her new husband Sultan Tufail, the rulers of Agrabah. And much more! It was basically all of the people who had been involved with Godzilla and his fellow **_**kaiju**_** from the Toho universe!**

**The land was celebrating its one-year anniversary of the day when Anna, Elsa, Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Regina, Alice, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Zarina, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Lady Beneditka and the mice family from the Charming family went to the Toho realm in order to save their bonded, Godzilla and his adopted son Godzilla Junior!**

**Lanterns and street lamps were lit up to provide light as the sun was going down, everyone gathered in the main courtyard in front of the castle. Food and drink were provided in abundance, a band that was led by Hook Hand provided the music, and the magical guests provided the entertainment for all with their abilities. Some of the patrons were hanging around two statues that adorned the courtyard; one featuring Little Godzilla when he first arrived to the Disney world, the other featuring his older self known as Godzilla Junior.**

**When it reached about 7:30 p.m., the king and queen called for the attention of everyone. The common citizens looked to Rapunzel and Eugene, who were joined by their royal & magical guests plus their families. The long-haired blonde beauty called out, "Everyone, thank you for being here! This day marks the time, where one year ago myself and my friends from various parts of the world came together to do something extraordinary that blows even me away to this day! Today marks the day we all went to a completely different universe to help out our friend Godzilla and his son!".**

**The audience clapped loudly as they too remembered the event well, where their queen & her companions left to go to a completely different realm to aid the **_**King of the Monsters**_** and Rapunzel's own bonded one, Little Godzilla. It was all broadcasted for all to see thanks to Genie's magic, where they witnessed their beloved queen go on a really fantastic adventure that was recorded for the history books to tell for future generations.**

**One of the guests exclaimed, "Say, I need to ask you this your Highness! It's been bugging me for some time & I just got to know something!". Rapunzel and Eugene looked to the middle-aged man who spoke, the king asking on what it is he wished to know. The citizen of the realm asked on what happened to Lady Momoko, the leader of the **_**Crimson Katana**_** that they fought against in the Toho universe.**

**That question actually made the others wince, which the people saw and were a bit puzzled by that. In addition, the man's question did make their own curiosities tingle. They were wondering about the fate of the vile **_**yakuza**_** boss that had done some terrible things to the royal rulers when they had been captured by her. It was former queen Ariel that answered, "Sad to say… she was able to escape. After her trial and was to be executed for her crimes… she managed to overpower the guards and escape. We still don't have an idea to her whereabouts…".**

**Indeed, even though Lady Momoko was in totally unfamiliar territory, she refused to be executed in such a medieval manner. So she managed to use her martial arts prowess to defeat the guards that were to escort her to the execution platform, steal the keys to her shackles & escape from there. A search party had commenced, but none could find her. And even with magical means, the crafty villainess seemed to keep one step ahead of her pursuers. And now, they couldn't find her anywhere.**

**This made the guests a little worried that such a crafty foe was out there, but the royal rulers of their realm promised that they were safe for the time being & that they would take measures to make sure Lady Momoko would not pose a problem to their home. This settled the nerves of the crowd, for now at least.**

**Fairy Godmother Cateline stepped up to the plate and said, "I believe I have a wonderful way to really kick off things here for the celebration. Would you all like to see Rapunzel and the others how they fought against Momoko, and also against the beastly demon Destroyah?". This got a arousing ovation, many wanting to see some kind of good action at the party. And seeing how their queen and her friends kick butt against a deadly criminal organization, their leader & against one of the most powerful **_**kaiju**_** of all time was a great way to start.**

**Cateline used her magic, waving her wand & chanting her famous words of **_**Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo**_** to conjure for all to see a magical mist screen in the air. The guests and royal ones, plus magical ones, got comfortable as best they could as the magical godmother used her powers once more. She used her magic to rewind to the past, showing to all what occurred back on that day when the ladies went to the Toho realm… and were involved in what truly had to be the BIGGEST adventure of their lives!**

_**The screen showed Rapunzel and the others getting ready to infiltrate & storm the headquarters of the **__**Crimson Katana**__**, along with their new allies' former member Arisu Chinatsu & JSDF psychics Miki Saegusa, Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia! The scene continued to play as it showed the Charming mice doing their part to sabotage the power generators inside the complex, while in the process really humiliating some of the guards there. When they had managed to disable the power, they had snuck in & rescued the royals from a dream machine device that tried to subvert the bond each of the women had with Burning Godzilla and his son.**_

_**The audience got pumped up the moment they saw the scene starting off, anxious in a good way to see more on what occurred in the Toho universe. And when the part came for the Disney Rescue Team to face off against Lady Momoko and her forces, with Fawn and Rosetta bringing reinforcements in the form of large plants & various animals… the crowd really started to cheer!**_

* * *

_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

_Yeah!_

_**The fight scene between the forces of Good and Evil was one to remember, as the various animals & plants that were given an extra boost by the two pixies from Pixie Hollow were doing their part against the human yakuza members. Pamela the Komodo dragon was fighting fiercely against the humans that had imprisoned her, while also keeping an eye on her temporary charge Joshua the lion cub. Vidia was twirling some of the yakuza members around fast with her whirlwinds & Tinkerbell finishing them off with dropkicks straight to the forehead! Melody & Ariel bringing forth **__**Silverflash**__** the silver trident to aid her, Regina using her enchanted shield to great effect…**_

_**And finally the showdown between Elsa and Lady Momoko as they flew towards one another with ferocity and skill!**_

_After all is said and done,_

_You never walk, you never run…_

_You're a winner!_

_**The scene showed Elsa battling by summoning various weapons of made of ice to combat Lady Momoko, but the Japanese woman was deadly as she was beautiful. The two seemed to be in a stalemate of sort… until the Ice Queen rocketed over to her, but knowing exactly where he foe would leap, fired an ice beam that froze her legs and feet! She knocked the katana out of Momoko's hand, and looked ready to end her… but didn't.**_

_**But the game soon changed with the introduction of the small Aggregate-form Destroyah monster!**_

_You got the moves, you know the street!_

_Break the rules, take the heat!_

_You're nobody's fool!_

_**The Disney beings and the **__**Crimson Katana**__** members started to flee from the demon-like monster. Elsa, Ariel and Melody charged into battle against this small form of Destroyah, battling it & moving it into a certain spot on the orders of Lady Beneditka. The Mountain troll female queen and warrior was shown high above the monster, standing on a thick railing with her axe… and leaping down at the right time & moment to slice the head of Destroyah off! But the cost was her axe, not just a weapon but more like a friend that saw her through thick and thin for many a year.**_

_**It soon showed the Disney & Toho good guys & girls evacuating the yakuza members and everything else… but the headquarters of the **__**Crimson Katana**__** exploded and collapsed on itself!**_

_You're at your best when the going gets rough!_

_You've been put to the test…_

_But it's never enough!_

_**The scene changed to show the fight now between Godzilla Junior and the normal-sized Aggregate-form Destroyah! He took quite a beating from his demon-like foe, but managed to defeat him… if just barely. And when three other Destroyah's emerged to avenge their fallen comrade! And that is when the cavalry came in! Coming in first was Showa-era Mothra, displaying to all that while old she still had some fire left in her to defend Godzilla Junior! And coming in next were the fully-repaired mechas; MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.! Along with their repaired bodies, they now had souls with voices accompanying them! And following them was the repaired air crafts Super X & Super X-2!**_

_**Now it showed the teamwork of the Toho mechas & machines along with the Disney and G-Force members piloting them! MechaGodzilla-II displayed some impressive fire power and techniques that really blew one of the Destroyah's away, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. showcasing some new elemental properties to her extensive weapons array & finally Mothra with the Super X machines displaying for all to see that sometimes old-school is sometimes the best kind to throw at your opponent.**_

_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

_When all hell's breaking loose,_

_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

_**The scene changed yet again to show this time Burning Godzilla meeting with his son… but was ruined due to the arrival of Final-form Destroyah! The demon from Hell had grabbed the small saurian, carried him away, dropped him on an airport area… and killed him with his deadly **__**Micro-Oxygen Spray**__**! And it showed Mothra using the last of her energy and life to protect Godzilla Junior's body against the fiend after it gave her a mortal wound. Burning Godzilla said goodbye to his son and respected friend, roaring loudly to avenge their deaths!**_

_**MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A took on the titanic behemoth, and soon joined by Burning Godzilla… with the introduction of new fighters Mega Marshmallow & Empress Athena by his side!**_

_You got the heart!_

_You got the motion!_

_You know that when things get too tough…_

_You got the touch!_

_**Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena were magical constructs created by Queen Elsa, Melody & Ariel respectively. And they were going to make sure to avenge their fallen friends as well, just like Burning Godzilla! All five giant monsters & three Super X crafts charged towards Destroyah… but the living Oxygen Destroyer was not one to be taken lightly! One by one, they were badly injured and tossed around by the demonic monster as he seemed to be smarter as well as stronger. It was not looking good for the forces of Good… especially with the death field that Destroyah was emitting that was eating away at the magic.**_

_**Indeed, it looked that hope seemed lost. Both with Burning Godzilla close to meltdown & Destroyah just tearing them apart. Until… the Heavens themselves opened up to deliver so much-needed assistance!**_

_You never bend,_

_You never break!_

_You seem to know just what it takes!_

_You're a fighter!_

_**The mechas were restored with energy once more & able to move despite having some of their body parts missing. The Super X machines functions were also restored back to full power. Mega Marshmallow & Empress Athena were also restored & super-charged with something far more potent than magic! And Burning Godzilla… he transformed into his most powerful form yet, Hikari Godzilla!**_

_**The battle began anew, with Destroyah now facing a revitalized forces of Good!**_

_It's in the blood,_

_It's in the will!_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel,_

_When you're standing your ground!_

_**Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena showcased some impressive teamwork with their techniques and tactics, keeping Destroyah at bay before letting the mechas have their turn at him. MechaGodzilla-II showed the demon that he was no slouch when it came to using weapons, and also M.O.G.U.E.R.A. using her grenade missiles to blow apart Destroyah's tail! The Super X crafts displayed their aerial and fire power prowess as they used tag-team combinations to keep the kaiju off balance… and in the process damaging his prized golden horn!**_

_**Hikari Godzilla showed to all why he was the **__**King of the Monsters**__**, using his body as a weapon to deliver crushing blows to his foe while using his new moves like the **__**Heaven's Breath**__** flame technique to seriously damage the one who took his son and friend from the world! And also that his **__**Nuclear Pulse Blast**__** was more devastating than before!**_

_And you never give in_

_When your back's to the wall!_

_Gonna fight till the end_

_And you're taking it all!_

_**Destroyah tried to use his **__**Horn Katana**__** technique, but Hikari Godzilla grabbed it with his teeth… and tore the horn off and spat it out! MechaGodzilla-II unleashed his **__**Plasma Grenade**__** move that really damaged the gigantic demon, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. following up with another **__**Spiral Grenade Missile**__** that struck true! He tried to fly away, but Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena grabbed him by the wings! Elsa on the left side of Destroyah, Melody & Ariel on the right… both used their strength through their constructs to rip the wings right off their foe! They threw the wings to the ground, green blood splashing everywhere from the points where they were torn off!**_

_**Hikari Godzilla than used his **__**Pristine Breath**__** once more… but this time he was joined by those who supported him, both in the Disney universe and in Heaven! The power of the fire was amplified due to the prayers from all over the Disney realm, and it streaked towards Destroyah… disintegrating him down to his very DNA completely!**_

_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

_When all hell's breaking loose,_

_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

_**When it was done, Hikari Godzilla changed back to Burning Godzilla… and everyone knew what had to be done. Mega Marshmallow, Empress Athena, Super X, Super X-2, Super X-III, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and MechaGodzilla-II all focused on the **__**King of the Monsters**__**… and let loose any weapon they had that had freezing capabilities! Burning Godzilla roared and thrashed loudly as he was targeted by the mechas and machines from JSDF & G-Force… and his bonded whom were crying loudly as they focused their power to cool down the melting monster.**_

_**His body turning to white radioactive ash and parts of him melting into green goo, Burning Godzilla let out a final roar… a roar of thanks to all of his bonded before he melted down completely. The skin was melted off to show the skeleton of the immense monster before it too melted from the intense heat.**_

_You got the heart!_

_You got the motion!_

_You know when things get too tough…_

_You got the touch!_

_**The scene changed to show Elsa, Melody and Ariel coming back to the others. All of them mourned the death of their beloved friend, sorrow and grief hanging heavy in the air. However, Rapunzel and those that had bonded to Godzilla's son noticed that something was amiss… something was buzzing within them that seemed familiar. The scene soon showed a bright light where Godzilla had once been… and a shadow appeared… one familiar as it moved against the light.**_

_**It was soon revealed to be Godzilla Junior, who was now fully revived & now a full-grown mature adult! He was now the next generation of Godzilla, soon to be the Millennium-era Godzilla!**_

_You're fighting fire with fire!_

_You know you got the touch!_

_**The scene changed to show the Disney characters all dressed up to meet with the JSDF & G-Force members… all of them! Including being escorted by Jet Jaguar, and meeting up with Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto & the Emperor of Japan Akihito himself! Among the top-brass crowd was a hand-cuffed and defeated Lady Momoko who looked a far cry from her beautiful self now that she was wearing a prisoner's uniform.**_

_**After accepting honors and special medals from the Emperor of Japan, the ladies and their animal companions bid farewell to everyone before taking to the skies in a column of golden light! However, they decided to take a tour around the planet Earth… just like Godzilla and his companions did the very first time around!**_

_You're at your best when the going gets rough!_

_You've been put to the test…_

_But it's never enough!_

_**The group saw the residents of Monster Island from down below, who roared/shrieked/cried/chirped at the golden comet streaking across the sky. Across an island that showed a ten-clawed hand with an eye of fire within it, the insignia of the Destroian Empire… and beneath the island hatched a Larvae-form Battra! It streaked across Infant Island, home to Mothra and her people. Over an island that soon born a baby Pteranodon that would soon grow to become the Millennium-era Rodan! And finally over Skull Island, home to the tremendous ape known as King Kong!**_

_**The scene changed to show the Disney beings arriving back safe and sound, then fast-forward to nighttime where many of the citizens and others lit small boat lanterns to send them off so that the spirits of Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan came back to them. And it is when the **__**King of Kings**__** Himself appeared to all in true, dramatic fashion… Jesus Christ Himself!**_

_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

_Yeah!_

_**The Son of God walked on the water to them, where He soon presented them with a gift. In the sky, Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra appeared in spirit form for all to see. Mothra was first, both her Larvae and Adult-form doing a fantastic pose before becoming stars that would be a constellation in the Disney universe! Next was Rodan, who spread his wings wide and looked like he was flying through the air before turning into a constellation.**_

_**And the final one was Godzilla, the **__**King of the Monsters**__** doing his trademark and famous roar before he too turned into stars in the sky. The trio were now a permanent fixture in the Heavens above, and Jesus was soon thanked by the kids who went over to him & hugged him in gratitude. The adults soon followed, Ariel being the first to hug Jesus Christ as she whispered her thanks to him. Once all had said their thanks to him, the **__**Alpha and Omega**__** returned back to his Home once again in glorious fashion.**_

_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

_Touch!_

**The screen than showed a large, detailed picture. Shown on the bottom from left to right were: Cinderella, Tracy, Regina, Alice, Lady Beneditka, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and her fellow pixies grouped together, Miki Saegusa, Arisu Chinatsu, Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia. Behind them as Lady Momoko along with some of her ****Crimson Katana**** members, her katana held at the ready. In the background in the same manner & order: MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Hikari Godzilla, Godzilla Junior and Mothra. In the background were the Super X ships… and covering the entire background & showing only his face was Final-form Destroyah.**

* * *

The lights came back on as the screen faded back to black, the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia now up for all to see again. The crowd was once again going crazy, many leaping to their feet to cheer wildly! In fact, one would thought that they had all been electrified by Thor's original hammer _Mj__ö__lnir_! In fact, if one had a measuring device for earthquakes, it would state that a tremor of perfect 5.0 on the Richter Scale with the dinner theater club being in the epicenter! The spotlights came on the ones featured in the music video, all of them waving to the patrons with smiles on all their faces.

Danny and Kitty rushed back on stage, smiles on their faces too as it showed they enjoyed the show as well. Going back to the podiums and picking up their microphones, Danny asked for all to hear, "Well, I got to admit that is one excellent music video! A rocking song that features a blast from the past from _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Who here liked it!?". His response was another cascade of cheering/howling/clapping/yelling in a real positive way, some using ear plugs to cover their ears since it was almost deafening.

Kitty soon asked the audience to calm down some, which it did but it took some time. She than stated, "Now that is a definite answer that you all enjoyed it! Well, that makes it twelve videos down with only three more to go! And soon, we'll be able to give out the award statues for the ones who made it!". Those who had participated in the event were rubbing their hands, hoping to receive any of the top honors which was 3rd place, 2nd place, 1st place… and finally the Grand Winner!

Danny soon grabbed and held Kitty by the waist gently and put forth, "Now we got to go to a commercial break. But to those watching out there in the various realms/dimensions/universes/worlds/networks… stay tuned because we will be back to rock your world! Right Kitty?". Said green-haired beauty giggled and replied that he was right. She was also blushing immensely from the halfa's actions, enjoying his touch on her body.

The camera lights soon went off, Mickey telling the host that they were now off the air.

Kitty looked to Danny and glomped on him, showing that she was very joyful in getting a chance to be a hostess while being next to him. The young Fenton lad chuckled and smiled, holding her tight while saying that he was proud of her for doing such a fine job. The duo were soon met by the others who wanted to congratulate them for a job well done.

Meanwhile, Dr. Teeth and his cool Muppet crew went back to their side of the stage to rock on yet again. He looked to his band members and declared, "Okay dudes and dudette, the event here is reaching close to its climax! So… let's give them a night to really remember!". They all agreed wholeheartedly with his words, Animal especially as he started to beat on his drums to show his enthusiasm.

The Authors and various characters soon went forth to mingle and talk about the music videos they just witnessed, although Peter Pan flew to Dani after she had congratulated her brother and Kitty. He picked her up by the waist and flew up into the air, surprising her but not hurting her. He grinned at the halfa-beauty and suggested, "Hey Dani! Want to try out some of the games here? I believe I saw an Arcade down below so… want to give it a shot?". His heart seemed to be fast and strong whenever around Dani Fenton, who was now floating in midair due to her spirit power.

The young sister of Danny giggled and said with a brilliant smile on, "Of course! Let's see how good you are at video games! And if they have a DDR game down there, I want to see if you dance as good as you fly!". His confident smile and reply that it was now on made her heart aflutter too, seeing that the young Lost Boy and King of Neverland was truly different from the young boys back in her _Nickelodeon_ realm. Hand in hand, they flew back down to the ground to go towards the Arcade.

They didn't see a very livid Tinkerbell nearby, who had a LARGE needle in hand and was now taking aim… at Dani's backside! Her eyes were locked on the target, zooming down like a missile with incredible speed leaving a red trail behind her & just when she was about to deliver a vengeful sting with her needle… she was cut off by her pixie friends who grabbed her by the arms and forced her to drop her needle.

She struggled as she exclaimed, "Let me go! Let me at her! No court would ever convict me when I get through with her!". Fawn and Iridessa had to admit this, the blonde was stronger than she let on when she was ticked.

Vidia sighed and said, "Come on girls, let's see if Periwinkle can cool her off… again.". The group flew back to their table where their companions from Pixie Hollow were at.

Just another good time at the _House of Mouse_!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this one! Whew… another long chapter, but it was excellent to make! Despite the distractions, I believe this is a fine chapter. I had to go through my previous _Monsters and Magic_ novels to make sure I put everything into place. Also saw that I need to make some serious corrections as well.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and honor to God! Lord, thank you very much for helping me with this story! I never want to be lazy when it comes to making stories or specials like this! Please continue to guide me & give me the strength to not get distracted. Jesus, I look to you to always aid me when it comes to making stories and in walking with you. Thank you very much again God for being with me and helping me in utilizing the gift of imagination you gave to me!

And also, I hope that my sister and her husband are watching this. Again, this is all for you two and for your wonderful angel Danielle Vela. I believe that she is reading this up in Heaven, and I hope she likes it!

I really hope that my special here, and my other Disney/Toho works get recognized in a good way. I still believe with all my heart that more than ever, Disney and Toho need my works. So if any of you can help me in any way to advertise my specials and novels here, I would very much appreciate it.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you be doing while Dr. Teeth and the _Electric Mayhem_ were playing their song on the stage?

What would you buy at Clara's little mini-store that had the _Monsters and Magic_ merchandise?

After seeing Stitch and Francine performing _You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch_ on stage, what would your reaction be on seeing the blue furball being the mean green one from the movie?

During _Somewhere Out There_, what would have said to Webby and the boys on the island with Mothra? And what would you say or do to Scrooge McDuck back home in Duckberg with Battra?

During _Love Lives On_, what would you say to any of the bonded kids from the original first novel concerning their Toho bonded? And what kind of statue would you make in honor of said _kaiju_?

During _The Touch_, how would you help the forces of Good handle all that comes their way? From the battle against the _Crimson Katana_ yakuza gang, to the battle against the small Aggregate-form Destroyah all the way to the immense final battle against Final-form Destroyah.

And finally… what would you be doing during the commercial break?

Here is a bonus optional question: What do you think of the ones who want to get into the new Disney/Toho clubs that are being formed?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? It's great to be back at writing again after some time has passed since my latest update. I hope you all are doing good and are well.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. Jesus, thank you very much for everything that you have done for me! The blessing of being with a great family that is so close to you, has raised me to you! For friends who have been honest with me here, whose constructive criticism and critique have really helped me with my stories & to continue onward! Thank you God for teaching me and showing me you Ways, Will, and Word are what I need for all the rest of my days! Thank you Jesus Christ for the gift of imagination that you planted in me even before I was born, and I wish to put it to good use in your name!

I really want to thank you all for sticking with me and my unique Disney/Toho series and specials that I have written so far. And I have a couple of awesome announcements I wish to make here!

But first, to thank those who reviewed in my previous chapter! Ahem…

To **cornholio4**: Thank you for your short, but honest and good review! Heh, Pooh has his moments… even if he doesn't realize it. And indeed, _The Touch_ is a signature song that will NEVER go out of style! I prefer the classic and true songs over most of what is out now anyway.

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thank you again for the awesome review, and also for showing me on what goes on with the characters you brought over! And I hope you & they are surprised on what occurs here. You are a really good friend here to me on this site, and also the characters from _Firebreather_ and _Monster High_ also rock big time! Thank you for suggesting that I bring them over to my Disney/Toho events!

To **SaurusRock625**: Thank you for the review and that you liked my chapter so. It makes my day when I can make someone joyful like that! And I thank you for the words as well. But always remember this; I have a lot of help in my writings thanks in part to Jesus Christ. So most of the praise should go to Him, since it was He who has helped me out in the very beginning in getting back to writing after a massive slump. I also pray and hope that your stories get as much attention from others.

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Ah, one of my favorite friends here on this site! Thank you so much for not just your review, but the words from the others as well! I am glad that the characters of _Danny Phantom_ love their time at the Disney/Toho event so far! It's awesome and stimulating in many ways to hear their own words on the chapter, and that they are having an excellent time! And also that your OC characters are also enjoying it as well! I promise to do my best & also to make sure each chapter brings a smile to your face as well!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Ah, my lady love! Thank you once again for your honest and fiery review! It always makes my day to see and read them, and I am glad you are having a good time in my special! I hope that you are ready for more!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thank you once again for your awesome review as well! Long, detailed and also very worthwhile to read! You really do come up with some unique scenarios, and I hope that to see more from you in the future! And I hope that this chapter pleases you as well!

And finally to **laze jovanov**: Thank you as always to your words! I really appreciate it, and also appreciate the questions you ask me while you answer my own. And your info concerning anything Godzilla is also very much welcome and appreciated! Thank you!

As you can see, I am missing a few other Authors who have not seem to be reviewing as much as I had hoped. I am a bit sad at this, but I will not let it get me down. God, please look after those that have not reviewed. Look after them, guard them and bring blessings to all of them. Both to the ones who did review, and the ones who have yet to do so.

Now for the two big announcements I promised! Ahem…

The first one is this. I have recently been helping a friend of mine on this site, Author **AdventureKing2017**. He and I have been working a new story called _Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association_, a Total Drama story that features Cody Anderson starting a new wrestling division in order to honor a deceased relatives wishes. And how he does that? Well… you just need to go and take a look at it! He and I have been working out details and such on it for some time, and I hope you all like what you read.

The second announcement is this. Another good friend of mine Author **DRAGONDAVE45** has just put forth a sequel to my _Monsters and Magic_ series! It is called _Monsters and Magic: Prologue to Legacy_, and it seems to have much potential and promise. I only hope that he abides by the rules I laid forth in one of my epilogues in my mini-novel _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_.

I am very glad that all of you have liked my Disney/Toho works. I am still trying to see if I can get the attention of Disney and Toho in a positive way, to show them that my novels and specials are what they need. Not want perhaps, but need. Subtle and small, yet powerful difference there. I really want my novels to be done in the classic Disney hand-drawn animation, mixed in with the tried & true ways of Toho on how they made the legendary _kaiju_. I also look for anything that shows anyone fulfilling my previous requests, but still no luck. **Dreams Come True 996** has made some drawings of my series, in which I am very thankful for. If you want to see her works, PM her and she will show you the way.

And on a final note, I had a real problem trying to find three suitable final videos for this chapter. In the end, just had to pick out what I could and hope for the best. So… this is it! I hope you all like what you read here.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Godzooky and fellow characters are from the 1978 Hanna-Barbera animated series _Godzilla_. Nessie and Nessie Junior are from _Godzilla: The Series_, an animated television series that aired on Fox Kids network in the U.S., DirectTV in Japan. Aired from September 1998 to April 2000.

I also do not own any 20th Century Fox animation films such as _**Anastasia**_, _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, _**Once Upon A Forest**_, _**The Pagemaster**_, _**Titan A.E.**_These films have been acquired, along with many others, by Disney. This includes certain Don Bluth films such as _**An American Tail**_, _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, _**The Land Before Time**_, _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Rock-A-Doodle**_, _**Thumbelina**_ and _**The Secret of NIMH**_.

I do not own the characters from _**Happily Ever After**_, as it is owned by the production companies _Filmation Associates_ and _Kel Air Company_. Said movie was distributed by 1ST National Film Corp., released in theaters in 1990 in France & 1993 in the United States. Directed by John Howley, produced by Lou Scheimer.

I do not own the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. They are owned by the production company _Tokyo Movie Shinsha_, distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation in the U.S. The movie was released in Japan in 1989, than in the 1992 in the U.S.A. Directed by Masami Hata, with William Hurtz being co-director. Produced by Yutaka Fujioka.

I do not own the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_. They are owned by the production company _Nest Entertainment_ & _Rich Animation Studios_, distributed by New Line Cinema in North America and Columbia Tristar on the International area. Movie was released in 1992. Directed by Richard Rich, produced by both him & Jared F. Brown.

I do not own the characters from _**The Princess and the Goblin**_. They are owned by the production companies _Pannonia Film Studios_\- **Hungary**, _Sianel 4 Cymru_\- **United Kingdom** and _NHK_\- **Japan**, distributed by Hemdale Communications and J&M Entertainment- **United States**, Entertainment Film Distributors- **United Kingdom** and Budapest Film\- **Hungary**. Movie was released in Japan on December 1990, Hungary on December 1991, United Kingdom on December 1992 & finally the United States on June 1994. Directed by Józef Gémes, produced by Robin Lyons. Based on a fantasy novel of the same name, author being George McDonald.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. Using last names for certain characters that come from said series.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh__ō__nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996 & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

_Firebreather_ is an American CGI film that is based on the comic book series of the same name by _Image Comic Books_. The film was released on November 2010, shown on the channel Cartoon Network. Written by Jim Krieg & directed by Peter Chung. Executive producer was Julia Pistor, production company was Pistor Productions & Cartoon Network Studios.

_Monster High_ is an American fashion doll franchise created by _Mattel_, now a web series along with books, video games & movie specials. The animated web series were created and shown on YouTube. The Executive producer was Audu Paden, original release was on YouTube & YouTube Kids which went from May 2010 to February 2018.

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_ was a Canadian-American television series that was created by Danny Antonucci, aired on Cartoon Network. The series was also written by him, along with many others, and directed by said person. Danny was also the Executive producer, with the production location being in Canada. The production companies were a.k.a. Cartoon, Yeson Animation Studios and Funbag Animation Studios. Distributors were Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Original network was Cartoon Network, aired from January 1999 to November 2009.

_The Muppets_ were created by Jim & Jane Henson, owned by Muppet Studios. Now part of the Disney franchise that features them in shows, movies, film and other media. The band Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem belong to said studios with band members Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Clifford, Janice, Zoot, Lips and Rolf the Dog.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use. To see their info's, look to my previous House of Mouse/Toho specials. The band group Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads consist of Ember McLain, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Pepper Ann & Stitch. They were featured in my special _Max and Roxanne's Wedding- Toho Style_. The four OC characters Demetra, Nozomi, Francine and Matia are Chip Skylark dancers that belong to Author **Dreams Come True 996**.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

The songs used here are as follows:

_Show Me The Light_ is a song that is featured in the animated film _**Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer: The Movie**_ that was released in 1998. It was directed and produced by William R. Kowalchuk. Production companies were _GoodTimes Entertainment_, _Golden Books Family Entertainment_ & _Tundra Productions_. It was distributed by Legacy Releasing. It was released on October 1998. The song is sung by Michael Llyod and Debbie Lytton, music and lyrics by Al Kasha & Michael Llyod.

_Stayin' Together_ is a song that comes from the animated film _**Jetsons: The Movie**_ that was released in 1990. The movie was directed and produced by William Hanna & Joseph Barbera. Production company was _Hanna-Barbera Productions_, distributed by Universal Pictures. It was released in July 1990. The song is sung by Shane Sutton, written by Mike Piccirllo. Recorded by MCA Records.

_Turned On, Sold Out, Hooked on Jesus_ is from the CD _Carman: Yo Kidz_. It was made by _Everland Entertainment_, a division of World Inc. Released in 1992 by World Incorporated, manufactured and distributed by the same company. Lyrics by David Mullen, Carman Domenic Licciardello a.k.a. Carman, Michael-Anthony Taylor & Ron Kruger. Music by David Mullen, sung by both Carman & Michael-Anthony Taylor.

_Godzilla Medley_ is a musical score created by Akira Ifukube. It is also known as _Godzilla's Theme_, a single featured in the album _Godzilla_. It was released in 1954, label by Toho with Akira Ifukube being the songwriter/composer for it.

_Mothra's Song_ is a song/musical score that was created in 1961 for the Toho movie _**Mothra**_. Used in various Toho movies that featured Mothra from 1961 all the way to 2019. Composed by Yuji Koseki, sung by the Twin Fairies/Cosmos who are the retainers of Mothra. Lyrics come in both Japanese and Bahasa/Malay language. The one used here is done by Bear McCreary for the 2019 Legendary movie _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_.

Now, on with the music video awards event!)

* * *

It was 10:30 p.m., the moon casting a more brilliant glow on Downtown Toon Town below. The snow clouds had parted an hour ago, the brilliant white-silver celestial object now bathing the animated world in a lustrous glow that illuminated all underneath it. The stars were also out in their full glory, twinkling brightly no matter the shape or size. Like diamonds, they shone with a brilliance against the velvet-black night sky.

Most of the shops and stores in town were now closing for the night, many lights being turned off in various buildings & establishments. The few citizens that were out now were the ones going home, the roads almost empty but now drivable due to the snow plows that had done their duty in clearing the roads. However, advisory warnings told those on the road or were about to go on it to be extra careful and cautious. To not do anything reckless and to make sure they had the proper tires to make the driving a little safer for them.

The moon and stars brought forth their light to the land, casting a glow to all within the city & also to the countryside that was outside the town's limit. Casting a silver glow to all that made the area seem more mysterious… one would say mystical in a positive way.

Those who had their lights still on were establishments that had a 24-hour schedule, employees now running their place of business even though there was little to no activity for the time being. Fortunately for the bored workers, they were killing the time now by seeing the music video awards event that was happening at the famous _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club! Either by widescreen TV that was posted for both patron and employees to see, or by their own personal screens such as computers, laptops, cell phones, etc.

Speaking of said club, the building itself was still light up brilliantly. The warmth the various lights that projected from the outside of the building matched what was inside the complex.

The many special guests of the _House of Mouse_ were doing various things with one another as they waited for another segment of the awards event to start. However, the crowd was a bit smaller in number but it was for a good reason. Since it was getting late, those with children or not being able to stay up so late wanted to go home. However, this clashed with certain members in their circle who wanted to stay at the club until the very end of the event.

Fortunately, Author **LORD DESTYRUK** had come up with solution that would please both parties. He and his Destroian OC creations had built a 2nd floor that was separate from the rest of the _House of Mouse_. It was meant for the little ones and other guests that were a bit sensitive & could not bear to see certain Toho movies that appeared on Disney/Toho Movie Nights. This particular place was designed to accommodate children of every size, type, kind, etc. and also for patrons who had delicate issues with certain movies/programs. It would play children-friendly shows and series, of either Disney or of the Toho variety. And also that the patrons be served by hard-light holographic constructs. It was temporary though, as Mickey wanted to hire real flesh-and-blood staff to help with the second floor. The constructs would still be used, but more like assistants when the time came.

The best part of it was that the 2nd floor could be changed quickly according to the specifications by certain individuals. Either by verbal or mental command of either Mickey Mouse, landlord Pete & his wife Peg, **LORD DESTYRUK** & his wife Lady Miki Destroian.

As of this moment, said floor was now turned into a sleeping quarter's area. Beds now replaced tables and chairs, the large screen that normally would be used to showcase movies was now playing soft Disney-themed lullabies that would send those who heard it into dreamland. Some places had cribs instead of beds, the area around looking like a nursery. The beds or cribs were now being occupied by small children, little ones or guests that could not stay up late in the night.

Walking amongst the sleepers was Lady Miki herself, the beautiful wife of **LORD DESTYRUK** gazing down & smiling at the sleeping children and little ones as they were adrift in the realm of dreams. She looked up to see various female holographic constructs assisting her in looking after the occupants. The hard-light holograms consisted of beings like Lillian Disney, wife of Walt Disney himself & back in her prime when she was married to him. Others took on the form of anthro fox beauty Maid Marian, the mother of Dumbo but on a smaller scale, the classic version of nanny Mary Poppins, Queen Athena the first wife of King Triton, Snow White from _**Happily Ever After**_, Queen Elinor from Disney-Pixar's _**Brave**_ and more. While the real ones were downstairs at the awards event, their holographic doubles were doing this.

Lady Miki and the constructs were quite motherly and good to the little ones as they slept, tucking them in and making sure they were well. Free from nightmares or anything of the like, their duty to make sure they slept well. They would not fear for any noise coming from down below to disturb them. **LORD DESTRYUK** was quite specific for this room. While it was completely soundproof against noise coming down from below the 1st and Ground floor, those from down below could hear noise coming from said area. The place was specially and specifically made for security purposes.

Mickey asked the Destroian Empire lord to come up with pager-like devices in the future, so that way guests could come up to the 2nd floor in case they wanted to take their precious treasures back home with them… or in case of serious emergencies where the parents would HAVE to be notified quickly if something happened to their children/children.

There was also another security measure added in to the 2nd floor. If by any chance ANYONE came to the room with hostile/killer intent… they would be met with a very protective Lady Miki and holograms that would make the intruder really wish they had not come up to the area to begin with. Forget protective mother bears, lions or tigers… they would be met with a wrath of a protective mother giant monsters! Even DJ took the protecting of little ones seriously, so even he asked **LORD DESTRYUK** to have more security for the 2nd floor so that the children and those unable to fight at all would be safe.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs on the 1st and Ground floor, the patrons were dancing once again to another awesome song from Dr. Teeth and the _Electric Mayhem_ Muppet band! The group had changed their outfits on the fly yet again, donning some appropriate Spanish clothing as they were now playing the Christmas song _Feliz Navidad_. The dance floor was alive once again with patrons who took a chance to go out there to show their stuff to everyone. Danny was dancing with Star, the duo showing that they had some good moves. Both had taken some lessons from Paulina some time ago, but each in a different way.

Danny had been invited to attend a _quincea__ñ__era_ by Paulina that was for one of her cousins & he was going to be her date for the event. But he didn't know a thing on how to dance to certain Spanish songs/music. So the Hispanic beauty took it upon herself to teach him some moves for some of the songs that would be playing at her cousin's passage from girl to womanhood. Danny showed he was a quick learner and had gotten some basic Spanish moves and steps down. He also told Paulina that it was due to a great teacher that he was able to do well, making her blush at the compliment.

Star had asked not just Paulina, but the entire Sanchez family for dancing lessons when her Hispanic friend had invited her to Spain with them so they could see some relatives that still lived in Old Europe some time ago. Paulina's mother, grandmother and said teenager herself had taught the blonde beauty all that they knew. She had gotten the basic moves down, and also some advancing ones from Paulina's mother Zarita who was impressed by this. In fact, she once told Star that she had potential when it came to dancing and suggested that she take lessons from professionals to really progress.

This made Miss Satellite feel hopeful and pleased, believing that she was truly more than just a pretty face.

Now it seems that Danny & Star were putting their lessons to the test here as they moved to the beat of the music & lyrics. The young Fenton lad said to his dancing partner, "Wow Star! You really got some good moves on you! I believe you would be a good professional dancer!".

The young blonde beauty blushed in a way that made her look more cute & alluring to the halfa, answering back, "Thanks Danny! You know, you're a good dancer yourself! Especially after seeing you dance with the others tonight! I think if the hero business slowed down, you would be a good dance instructor or something!". This caused the young man to blush as well from the compliment. While his dream was to ascend upward to the stars as a NASA astronaut, he did see the pros at having a back-up plan just in case he couldn't make his first dream come true.

Tucker and his date Laurette were also showing some moves on the dance floor, DJ doing the same with his lovely date Claudette. The two young men were making their dates laugh as they danced, doing some slightly exaggerated motions while they moved to the music. The Bimbettes actually enjoyed their men doing what they could to make them laugh. Laurette brought Mr. Foley close to deliver a kiss to his lips, her own way of saying 'thank you' for making her laugh and putting a smile on her face. This made the young African-American almost melt right there to once again being shown affection by a beautiful young woman.

Claudette also gave her date a kiss, plus a hug that had DJ be enveloped in her warm body that had him blushing yet smiling big time. In his view, this was a reward that was so much greater than gold or money of any kind!

Sulley from _**Monsters Inc.**_ was also showing his moves with Abby Bominable from _Monster High_, the big furry blue CEO of the company that made kids laugh now instead of screaming in fright also making the young Yeti beauty laugh but in a very good way. Sulley was good at scaring yes, but dancing… not so much. But he did his best & Abby approved of it. However, she showed that she was a decent dancer herself that almost made up for Sulley's lack of flair.

While many took to the dance floor, others were doing their own things on the sidelines.

* * *

Valerie was at the HoM Souvenir Shop, looking for something to take back home with her. The African-American buxom beauty looked through the various items that Clara Cluck was selling, wanting to find a very special _Monsters and Magic_ piece that would really fit well in her home & also to show off to others back in the Nickelodeon realm. Earlier, DJ had told her to tell Clara that he had sent her, which was a kind of code telling the opera-singing anthro hen that Valerie was to get half-off on one item in the store. Only one item, so that was why she was looking over the merchandise carefully.

As she looked around, she saw Author **Darkness Rissing** and his date Spring Sprite looking over the sugary confections that Clara was also selling. The shop also sold various snacks and treats such as cookies, doughnuts, gum, _pan dulces_, fruit snacks and more. In the case of the cookies, each one was handmade and decorated with Disney/Toho characters on it. Each one made with love, care, dedication and style that made them be more delicious than normal store/bakery-bought ones. Though they were in limited supply, the price was reasonable for them.

Miss Grey soon found the item she was looking for. It was a large poster of Empress Athena, Hikari Godzilla and Mega Marshmallow from _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Said object was wrapped in clear, plastic protective covering so it would not get damaged in any way. All three were in battle poses, under a sky that seemed to look like Heaven was opening up for them as the picture showed the clouds parting with a soft blue light coming down from it.

She saw the price… and it was $75 dollars in total! Thankfully, the half-price deal cut the number down to $37.50 not including tax. She picked up the poster and went over to Clara to purchase it, telling the vocal-talented hen that DJ sent her so thus she could get the object at half-price. Clara nodded, ringing up the total price that came to $39 even when tax was included, putting said poster in a large bag that was blue with white _Monsters and Magic_ insignia dotted all over it and giving the young lady her purchase.

At the _Hall of Possibilities_, Dani Fenton was with Peter Pan as the duo were playing a unique video game called _Let's Go Jungle!: Lost on the Island of Spice_. Before they played the game, the halfa beauty had to explain some mechanics and concepts of the machine to the Eternal Lost Boy. Thankfully for her, he was quite the quick study. The video game was about two characters, a young man named Ben & a young girl named Norah that were together but the relationship was being strained at the moment. Now, they were on a tour on Amoi Island in the Pacific Ocean that was now overrun with all kinds of mutated animals and plants that were now trying to kill them.

The arcade game used light gun mounts as it was a shooting game. Peter played as Ben, Dani as Norah as they used their weapons to shoot at various large critters & large falling objects like rocks. And also to press their buttons or move their gun mounts in a certain way that would allow them to pass through certain trials and tests. If they did it right, they would receive ranks that went from the lowest (Miss) to the highest (S). The higher the rank, the larger the point score. In addition, the game also featured this unique feature. When shooting at enemies or objects, if they hit it together it would be called a Joint Attack that raised their score points greatly.

And also add to a compatibility match that was included in the game.

The duo got off to a bit of a rocky start at the beginning of the game, but thankfully they learned what to do quickly and thus started to really dominate the arcade game. Peter was having the time of his life playing a video game, especially one that called for both quick-precise timing at certain events & for blowing up stuff with a gun even though it was fake. Dani was enjoying her time too, glad to find someone that was enthusiastic about arcade games like she was.

When the time came for the duo to defeat the final boss, which was a massive mutated butterfly, Peter and Dani timed the sequence just right… and their characters defeated the immense insect! The mutated beast was sent plunging into the sea, and their characters seemed to reconcile right there.

As the credits played and ended, they saw that the game also had a _Compatibility Rating System_. It meant that the game determined how good the players worked together, and in this case how it also made the characters come together in a romantic sense.

The rating for Dani and Peter showed they gained 95 percent full in the Jungle Safari level, 95 percent in the River Cruise, 100 percent on the Elephant Ride & finally 100 percent on the Island Hopping level! The heart down below their characters, who were now embracing, filled up until it nearly reached the top! Their compatibility was… 97 percent! Words in red formed on Ben & Norah showing _**Lovers Forever**_ with words in white written underneath it that said _**You can't meet anyone better!**_ showed for all to read.

Peter and Dani looked to one another, blushing immensely as some onlookers snickered/chuckled at seeing the cute sight. Many were now making quick assumptions that perhaps the duo were to be together in the future, Baloo the ace pilot from _TaleSpin_ teasing them like asking when the wedding would take place. This got the result of said bear now being chased by a flaming red-faced halfa and Lost Boy. Author **Dreams Come True 996**, who was among the patrons watching the two play, giggled and did the task of putting their initials in. Apparently, the halfa girl and the _King of Neverland_ didn't see that they had made it into the top ten score list. So she put Dani's initials in Norah's slot, Peter in Ben's.

The only ones NOT amused at all like this were Jane, the mermaids from Mermaid Lagoon, Tiger Lily… and especially Tinkerbell. In fact, said mentioned ladies were wondering if it would be too much to ask of any of the Authors to send Dani into the game itself and see how long she lasted against the island's mutations.

* * *

Nearby, another couple were playing an arcade shooter game that was the sequel to the one that Dani and Peter played. It was Clawdeen and Duncan, the duo playing _Let's Go Island!: Lost on the Island of Tropics_! The werewolf beauty had challenged the half-_kaiju_ being to a video game challenge, him accepting the challenge with Clawdeen picking out the arcade game. The mechanics of said entertainment piece was the same as the one Dani and Peter played, but with a different story twist. The characters was a goof New Zealand island guide by the name of Zack & a nerdy Canadian girl named Beth, the duo being forced to work together to escape pirates and mutations that had taken control of the island resort.

The duo had shown considered skill in their shooting abilities, and also got in a lot of Joint Attack shots together. They managed to get through Tropical Waves level, Luxury Resort and Into the Blue level plus finishing the final boss which turned out to be a reef transformed into a huge monster thanks in part from toxic waste dumped into it by the same company that mutated the island beings in the _Let's Go Jungle!: Lost on the Island of Spice_ game! Once it was all done and the credits rolled, with a cameo appearance by Ben and Norah, Clawdeen and Duncan saw on how good they did.

The first level had their heart filling all the way up to 100 percent! The second level and third level hearts rose up to 98 percent! The ending showed their characters riding on dolphins in a marine park with the total compatibility being 99 percent! The words in gold appeared above the character's head that said _**Lovers Forever**_ with the in white down below saying _**Your true soul mate!**_. Now that got the young adults to blush as they looked at each other, Duncan saying, "Well… I… ahem… that is… you did pretty good, Clawdeen. You really got a good eye there when it comes to shooting games like this.".

The student of Monster High chuckled and answered, "T-Thank you. A werewolf's eyesight and reflexes are sharper than that of a human, but you did pretty well yourself.". The screen showed that they had easily scored in the top ten rankings… with Clawdeen's character getting more points than Duncan's! This had the howling beauty cheer and do a little victory dance, Duncan a bit disappointed that he lost… but the sting of defeat vanished quickly as he saw Clawdeen move her body & also with a very beautiful smile on her face. In his view, it seemed that he was a real winner to see such a sight.

After she was done with her little victory dance, Clawdeen stated, "And now, the loser shall buy me a _Godzilla Smoothie_ from the bar. That is IF said defeated one has the cash…". She said the last part with a smirk and a wink to Duncan, said son of Belloc grinning and taking out his wallet. He had the cash, and thankfully for him said drink was not too expensive. The fashionista beauty clung to his arm as they walked out of the _Hall of Possibilities_, Monique Williams who was nearby smirking wide at seeing her newfound friend having so much fun.

Among the patrons that were watching the two rock the arcade game, the one who was NOT amused by the cute scene before them was Jenna. The blonde beauty had her arms folded across her chest, her jealously rising as she the interaction of her date with what she had dubbed _the Intruder_. And when she saw the duo leaving the place arm in arm… she gripped a railing on one of the DDR dancing-games and crushed it completely!

Apparently like Samantha from the _Danny Phantom_ realm, jealously often gave someone a great feat of strength.

* * *

While much was going on in the _Hall of Possibilities_, action of a different kind was taking place next door in the _Hall of Memories_.

Edd was showing the lovely little lady Nazz around inside a section of the immense hall, displaying his knowledge of certain Disney, non-Disney and Toho movies. It was a secret, even to his own friends, but Double D had extensive knowledge & insight when it came to certain films that he enjoyed. Unlike certain other characters from other realms that loved to show-off their insight in an annoying way, he kept it to himself and also made sure not to sound too pushy or prideful in said knowledge. And it seemed that Nazz was now seeing this whole new side of her cul-de-sac friend that actually intrigued her.

Edd finished, "And that is why Nazz that _**Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster**_ came to be! It was supposed be a King Kong film under a different title, but they changed the concept entirely by replacing him with Godzilla and changing the story entirely.". He was gesturing to a hard-light projection that showed the info of the movie Double D was explaining to the beautiful blonde lass.

Nazz was impressed and replied, "Wow! That is so totally cool! I never thought that a Godzilla movie replaced a King Kong movie like that! But after seeing the original title _**Operation Robinson Crusoe: King Kong vs. Ebriah**_… yeah, I'm actually glad they gave the entire thing a major overhaul.".

The smartest young man from Peach Creek smiled and stated, "Indeed. But remember the saying- _One man's junk is another man's treasure_? Well, someone took an unused concept and worked on it, turning the junk into something worthwhile to see.".

The cheerleader of Peach Creek Jr. High school giggled and snuggled up to Double D, causing the young man to blush immensely with a nervous smile on his face. He was still shy when it came to women, but he was gradually getting over it. She stated, "You're really smart, Double D! And also cool to hang out with! I know that you hang out with Ed and Eddy a lot since they are your best friends, almost like brothers to you. But I bet you would go a long way on your own.".

What she said was not entirely false. Double D had amazing potential and promise, in both his character and his abilities. While his friends Ed and Eddy sort of balanced him out with their wild & random antics… there were some times in his life where Edd himself wondered how far he could go on his own. And now having the support and friendship of Nazz, the most beautiful and optimistic girl in his world… perhaps she could help him get a glimpse of his full potential in a way that his friends could not.

As they continued to be with one another in the hall, they were being monitored by some rather annoyed/jealous faces. It was the Kanker Sisters and Kevin! Lee and May were following the lead of their sister Marie as the young woman was VERY much livid at seeing her crush being all close to Nazz. Kevin had followed the couple as well, wanting to see if he could charm Nazz away from Double D… or just to pound the sock-wearing boy genius for getting to close to 'his' girlfriend.

Marie was like a bull that was very much ticked off, her mouth curled in a sneer showing all her teeth while she was emitting steam from her nose thanks to her heavy panting. And Kevin looked so furious that he was ready to explode! Marie looked to her sisters and exclaimed, "Come on girls! It's time to show that Nazz what happens when you mess with a man that belongs to a Kanker!". The siblings nodded their heads, while Kevin was all for separating the couple but also to protect Nazz from the deranged Marie.

They were about to reveal themselves… when a voice called out to them from above, "Halt! Cease and desist, young ones!".

The four looked around to find out where the voice came from, May looking up and telling her sisters and popular neighborhood boy to look up. Kevin and the others did so, and they were surprised to see on what was now flying above them. It was Jeremy the Crow, and atop of his back was Justin the Rat! Both were featured in the animated film _**The Secret of NIMH**_! Justin was wielding his sword & around his neck was the potent amulet that held _The Stone_, the widow Mrs. Brisby had given it to him shortly after she used it to save her children and home from sinking.

Said young mouse was back in the main area of the club, drinking tea and having some delightful conversations with some female friends she made in the club so far.

Justin declared once again while riding atop Jeremy, "Halt! That's far enough you lot. Now come on, simmer down before one of us does something they might regret.". The four pre-teens looked to the bird and rat… than started to laugh loudly as they found the whole thing absurd. That they were being told to stand down by a rather large & intelligent rat with a sword riding atop a goofy-looking crow.

Thankfully, the noise was not high enough to disturb Edd and Nazz.

The redheaded girl known as Lee went over and tried to pluck the bird out from the sky. Normally she would have succeeded since she had quick reflexes. However, Jeremy was quicker as he flew up to avoid the grab from the human. Lee sneered and said, "Buzz off you two! We're aiming to teach that blonde bimbo a lesson in what happens when you try to hustle in on a Kanker's territory!".

Kevin added, "And to teach that dork what happens when you try to take something that belongs to me!".

Justin remarked, "Strange… I did not see any kind of marking on that young man or lady to indicate that they belonged to either of you. Also, I believe that you are under the impression that they are mere property when they are not. All I see are two good people getting closer to one another, a friendship forming. Though… perhaps it could be something more in the far future?".

The mere mentioning of Nazz and Double D having a future together got Marie raging, the thought of some other girl other than her being with Edd sending her angry through the roof! Same with Kevin, the thought of any other man other than himself with Nazz did not sit right with him at all. Marie growled out, "Listen you! That there is my man! And I intend to pry him away from that blonde bimbo for his own good! And not you or your pesky little sword is going to stop us! Get me!?".

The chivalrous rat who had been experimented on by NIMH shook his head and replied, "I get you, young lady. I also get that you & that young man you're with are in the wrong here. Oh, and there is one more thing ALL of you are going to get.".

Kevin smirked in a mocking manner and remarked, "Oh yeah? What's that, small dork?".

Justin smirked back and answered, "It's this! Have a good flight! Jeremy, upwards quick!". The crow nodded and flew up, the humans wondering what the rat meant… until they heard a car horn sounding off, and they brought their heads down to see the front of a make-shift sleigh barreling towards them!

It was Stitch, still dressed up as Santa as he was at the wheel of the sleigh he built earlier from his rendition of _You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch_ song from earlier! The backseat of the sleigh had Rolf the son of a shepherd & Thunderella the Dwarfelle, the duo whooping loudly as Stitch was cackling in his famous trademark laugh. The four pre-teens screamed loudly in a panic, their faces frozen in a priceless expression of fear that was quite comedic to an onlooker. They tried to flee, but Stitch's makeshift ride was quick, ramming hard into their backs and going so fast they stuck to the front of the vehicle! The sleigh did a few quick spins before flying off from the hall!

Double D and Nazz looked away from the portrait of a poster that featured 2019 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_, apparently hearing something that got their attention briefly. The beautiful blonde young lady inquired, "Did you just hear something Double D?".

The intelligent lad scratched his head for a moment before answering, "I thought I did. Huh… must have been our imagination.". The couple than shrugged their shoulders before turning their attention back to the poster, Edd giving some interesting tidbits about the movie with Nazz listening on with intrigue.

* * *

The makeshift ride of Experiment 626 flew from the _Hall of Memories_, joyriding now all over the air as Stitch and his new friends were just loving every bit of the wild ride! However, the ones not enjoying the ride were the Kankers & Kevin as gravity and velocity kept them pinned to the front of the sleigh. Their faces were so comedic at the moment that those who saw them almost busted a gut at seeing such a funny sight on the young ones.

Stitch's wild ride would have continued on more… if not for the appearance of Genie and Eden. The cool, blue original dude along with his sassy, alluring green wife were dressed as highway police patrol & riding atop floating motorbikes that were powered by magic. Genie did his best police imitation and declared, "All right you! Pull over and let me see your license!".

The four-armed alien and band member of the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ snarled and exclaimed, "NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". He then did a sharp turn and drove off, the sudden shift in direction was enough to fling the Kankers and Kevin off of the front and back down hard towards the ground! Genie and Eden turned their sirens on, now chasing the joyriders all over the upper-areas of the dinner theater club.

The three sisters and one male popular male from Peach Creek yelled as their bodies met the ground with a loud SPLAT! They rolled with the momentum for a moment before coming to a stop, their bodies and outfits now all messed up. Amazingly, they landed near a familiar face… which was Eddy! Said boy looked messed up as they did, except his body was covered in burns and what seemed to be electrical discharge.

Lee was glad to see her 'boyfriend' but was also curious on how he got that way. She managed to weakly ask, "W-What happened to you, short stuff?". Eddy's reply was a mere groan, showing that he was too much in pain to answer back.

Johnny 2x4 walked up to them, his companion Plank ever present with him. He answered the eldest Kanker sister, "Oh, Eddy tried to pull a scam on Jafar and Rasputin. You know, those two evil sorcerers from their respective movies? He tried to sell Jafar a lava lamp to him, telling him a cool genie was inside it that could make him free from being a genie himself. And he tried to sell to Rasputin a giant pearl that he told him was very magical, but it was actually a bowling ball painted with white paint. They didn't take too kindly to the scam.".

That was an understatement, as the former advisor to the Sultan of Agrabah & the former advisor of the Romanov royal family did not like being made fools by a mere child. They used their mystical power on Eddy, making him an example on what it means to cross those with magical might. He was electrocuted with green lighting, bit by non-venomous but sharp-fanged snakes, scratched by green magical-constructed bats & finally given a double-magic shot that launched him like a catapult over the patrons until he landed with a SPLAT in the very spot where he was now close to the Kankers and Kevin.

Thankfully, Ed was away when all of this had occurred, following his new hen friend who continued to guide the simple boy away from danger.

Two medical droids that **LORD DESTRYUK** created appeared, rolling in and picking up the injured parties. They quickly applied medicine ointments and Band-Aids on their injuries before taking them back to their tables, planting them firmly in their seats. The droids instructed them to not do anything strenuous before taking their leave.

* * *

At one of the tables that had the _Danny Phantom_ characters, Maddie was chatting with her new friend Piglet when her husband finally came back her. He was grinning wide and stated with joy, "WHOO HOO! Maddie, we did it! Fenton Works is going to be dealing with a lot of businesses here in the Disney universe! Our business is going to skyrocket, our gadgets going to be the hit of many companies! That much I believe in!". Indeed, Jack had managed to get some business deals with many of the companies/businesses that resided in the Disney realm such as McDuck Industries, Xanatos Enterprises, Khan Industries and more. They had modified/changed their weapon designs thanks in part to finding out Danny & Dani were halfas, and also that they along with Valerie had become _Spirit Resolvers_ instead of hunters. That they found out that the specters had unfinished business, and resolved to help them whatever it was that made them stay on the mortal plane of existence.

Maddie smiled brightly and replied, "That's great dear! Now our family business will really boom!". While their inventions had been selling hot ever since the end of the Disateriod fiasco, their business had a bit of a slump now. But with fresh customers and partners in the mix, she and Jack felt it would have their business take off like nothing else!

Piglet asked, "Ummm… excuse me Mr. Jack. Ummm… could I ask something from you?". The large Fenton patriarch looked down at the small form of Piglet, who yelped from seeing someone that literally looked like a giant to him & curled into a ball with his hands covering his eyes.

Jack gave his better half a quizzical look, Maddie explaining that her new friend got easily scared when meeting with anyone of his size. She stated that compared to Piglet, he was a giant. Seeing her point, the father of Danny offered an apology to Piglet and sat down in his seat. The beautiful woman soothed Piglet by stroking his back lightly, saying that it was okay now to look. The tiny resident of the Hundred Acre Wood peeked out to see Jack sitting down, not looking so imposing now though he didn't actually mean to. He slowly uncurled from his form, getting back up and looking Mr. Fenton in the eyes.

He said, "Oh, thank you very much for not making yourself look like a giant anymore.".

The father of Danny, Dani and Jazz grinned and replied, "No problem, little guy! Now, what was the question you were going to ask me?".

Piglet got nervous again and asked, "Well… I was thinking… that, umm… can I… can I have a dance… with Maddie?". Now this surprised the Fenton couple, hearing that the little friend of Winnie the Pooh wanted to dance with the lovely Mrs. Fenton.

Said beauty giggled lightly and answered, "Oh, I'm so sorry Piglet. You are cute and endearing, but I only like to dance with my husband here. Besides, I think it would be very strange for you and I to dance due to… well…". She didn't want to say it out loud, but she was referring to the extreme height difference. This got Piglet down of course, but surprisingly it was Jack who helped him out.

The lover of fudge and family said, "I will say this for you, little guy. You may be short in height, but you sure are big in bravery and guts. Don't get discouraged by this though. Maybe there is someone close to your height who will dance with you. A little lady that is perfect for you, and also will be impressed on how brave you are.". It was true in the eyes of the Fenton man, as he was impressed on how the small being asked him politely if he could dance with his wife. He didn't want to put a negative spin or anything on this, Maddie included, so he decided to help the little guy out in some way.

Piglet perked up a little from Jack's words and asked with a small amount of hope, "D-Do you really think so?".

It was Mrs. Fenton that answered, "We both know so! There is much more to you than most people can see, maybe more to yourself than even yourself can see. When you find that special little lady, either in your world or in another, she'll help you to see that the Piglet I see now is more tall and brave than one gives him credit for.".

Jack added, "Listen to my wife here! And believe me, she's never wrong!". He gave her a big side-hug, showing his affection and devotion to his better half & also conviction in his words. Maddie had mostly never been wrong in most things ever since they got married. Sure she did make a hiccup every now and then in some areas, but when it came to the matter of the heart and family… she was spot on.

Piglet smiled and gave Maddie a hug as best he could, than actually shook Jack's hand. He said, "Oh, thank you! Thank you for the kind words! I really appreciate it! Maddie, thank you for being my friend and protecting me from those bullies earlier! And Jack, you are lucky to have Maddie! She is the best!".

The large and broad human grinned like he had won the lottery and remarked, "No, not lucky little guy. I am blessed, BIG difference there. Maddie is… well, she IS my better half! And I want to do all I can to make her and the family happy!". The curvy and beautiful woman was beaming brightly, knowing without a doubt that she too was blessed. While Jack was not the sharpest tool in the shed and often did some crazy things, acting like a little kid most of the time… when it came to loving her, their children and friends, he was truly second to none! She couldn't imagine her life without him, and hoped that they would be together until the very end.

* * *

Soon the song ended, the _Electric Mayhem_ finishing up with flair as the music ceased. The audience clapped and cheered for the Muppets, who waved and soaked in the attention and praise once more. Dr. Teeth and his crew waved to all of their adoring fans before the spotlight on the leader and his Muppet friends faded off, a new spotlight now going back to Ember and her _MDRH_ band. They were missing a band member… but he was brought back by Eden, who was holding Stitch by the waist as they floated down to them.

The green beauty gently deposited the furry experiment down by Ember's feet, than looked to said flaming-haired spirit and stated, "Here you go! By the way, we're moving your band member's ride to the Garage. And… here is a ticket for him for reckless driving & driving without a sleigh permit. Have a nice night.". As she spoke the last two sentences, she took out from behind her back a notepad and scribbled on it. She tore it off and handed it to Ember, who took it and read the contents.

Eden gave a brief salute before flying upwards, all looking to see her join Genie who was now IN Stitch's sleigh now. Once she was inside with her husband, he pulled the stick shift and the makeshift craft quickly zoomed out of there and vanished as they went down a hallway to the left of the club. All of the patrons, guests and band members alike, saw them go with many blinking their eyes at the surreal event that just occurred.

Some moments after the magical couple had left, Ember glared down mildly at Stitch as she waved the ticket to him with her left eyebrow raised slightly. Her posture and facial features screamed _what have you got to say for yourself_, even though she spoke no words. Stitch gave a large toothy grin, chuckling nervously as he took the ticket from his boss and scurried back to his place with the band.

The rock 'n' roll beauty shook her head, making a mental note to talk to her band member later. She composed herself, taking the microphone from the stand in front of her and speaking, "Hey everyone! Are you all ready for another hit song from the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_?!". This got a roar of positive approval from the patrons all over the club.

Ember grinned widely and continued, "Now that is what I love to hear! For this next song, it will be Nozomi… and also the resident goofball of the _House of Mouse_, DJ Rodriguez! So DJ, get yourself on up here!". The patrons were clapping loudly, but also a bit surprised as they wondered why Ember would bring their Band Manager up to sing with them.

Said young man walked up to the stage, going to Ember who smiled and handed him the mic before going back with her band. He was soon joined with Nozomi, the very beautiful and alluring Japanese-American dancer also with a mic in hand. Her fellow dancers/singers were in the background, but a spotlight on them for all to see the three very lovely & talented ladies.

DJ looked to everyone and said in the mic, "Hi everyone! This song is a duet one called _Show Me The Light_ from the 1998 animated film _**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**_. Also, I will be doing my best for Nozomi-chan here! I know my singing is not the best since I auditioned many times at American Idol Experience at _Disney Hollywood_, but never got past the first round. Still, will do my best here!". It was true as the lad had many buttons from said attraction that showed he did enter the first round… but never quite got past it.

Nozomi giggled at the words of her Band Manager and replied in a sweet voice, "Do not worry, DJ-san. I believe that you will do fine. Okay Ember… hit it please!".

The music came to life as the band played, DJ and Nozomi standing side-by-side together as they swayed to the melody. The lights dimmed low as everyone saw it was a slow dance song, and that caused for new dancers to come onto the dance floor. Danny escorted to the area a blushing **Dreams Come True 996**, the halfa soon putting his left arm around her waist gently while his other arm took a hand in a classic traditional slow-dance form. He was not alone as Peter and Dani took to the floor, the music actually moving the Lost Boy as he mimicked the Fenton lad in holding Dani close like so. This caused both halfa beauty and flier of Neverland to blush heavily… yet never releasing the other's hold as they started to move to the music as well.

Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** was soon escorted by her date Atemu, **GODZILLA1996** with his alluring date She-Hulk, **Darkness Rissing** with his Spring Sprite spirit in tow, **DRAGONDAVE45** with his wife **Elfire**, **SaurusRock625** escorting Ahsoka to the area, Maddie and Jack Fenton also going to the dance floor hand-in-hand, Jazz taking Tristen onto the floor as well, Duncan and Clawdeen also going to the dance floor, Edd and Nazz who had emerged from the _Hall of Memories_ also going to the dance floor with Double D once again nervous but not as before, and many more couples soon going to the area.

Even Piglet went to be at the place among the giants, his dance partner being Crysta the fairy from FernGully! Peg and Pete were also up to try their luck in slow dancing, Max and Roxanne already out there on the dance floor… even Sylvia and Goofy were out there as they were taking a bit of a break from their duties! Boyfriends with their girlfriends, husbands with their wives, fiancés with their fiancées and finally friends that wanted to give a slow-dance a try.

* * *

**{DJ}**

_I'm out here on my own,_

_To face the day alone._

_I need you to get me through the night!_

As DJ started to sing the words, he slowly walked to the left away from Nozomi. A spotlight was on him, red in color like Rudolph's nose. While he was not the best singer, he put all of his emotion and passion into every word he sung.

_Lost out in the cold,_

_I want someone to hold…_

_I feel you're near, though you're out of sight!_

As he continued to sing, he stopped at the end corner of the stage. DJ looked to the couples dancing on the dance floor, the men holding their ladies close and lovingly. Moving/swaying to the music and the lyrics being shown. He looked towards his date Claudette, giving her a true, warm smile before focusing back on the task at hand.

_And even though we're far apart,_

_Search the moonlit sky!_

_I'll make a wish to be home with you…_

_Can you hear me cry?_

Danny was holding Dreams close to him, the two just basking in the warmth that came from one another. And it wasn't just their bodies… it was their very hearts, their very souls and spirits giving each other warmth and comfort. The kind that came from a special, secret and sweet love. Danny did feel this from the other girls he has been dancing with… yet with Dreams, it was something special. Subtle and small, yet strong as well. He looked into her eyes, both seeing a special light shine from each other's own.

It was the same for Duncan and Clawdeen, the werewolf beauty fashionista gazing into the eyes of the half-human/half-_kaiju_ being & feeling something very strong between them.

_**Show me the light!**_

_**Someone to lead and guide me!**_

_**Show me the light!**_

_**A love to stand beside me!**_

_**Show me the light!**_

_**When I fear the dark…**_

_**A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc!**_

_**Show me the light…**_

_**Oooh…**_

Maddie looked into the eyes of her husband, Jack showing to her a light that was meant only for her. That he would always love her, trust her, have faith in her, and be the rock that she could lean on in troubled times. And Mrs. Fenton showed to her husband that she would be there for him, to shine a light that would drive away all negativity and hopelessness. To give a gentle touch when needed, to be passionate in what she did for him, and also to support him no matter what. They had their flaws, their unique quirks, their different personalities… but blended together in love and faith brought forth something truly strong and special that was simply timeless, classic, strong and true.

It was the same for the other couples as well; for Azad and Elsa, Kristoff and Anna, Florian & Snow White-Rhoda, Eric and Ariel, Oliver/Olujimi and Melody, Asce and Cinderella and more. Those that have been married to one another for quite some time, through thick and thin… they each showed their spouses a light that shined brightly for one another.

Nozomi was now ready to sing her part, the spotlight on her a soft blue color that matched her evening dress very well.

**{Nozomi}**

_I'm reaching for a star,_

_Wondering where you are?_

_Where is the love…_

_Searching for me too?_

As she sung the lyrics, her light and beautiful tone carrying up for all to hear, she started to move to the opposite end of the stage as well until she was in the spot that DJ was now standing on to the right. Her voice was enchanting and sweet, showing to all that truly ALL of the _MDRH_ had talent than just dancing & looking good.

_Oh, beyond the mountain top…_

_The dream will never stop!_

_Give me a sign…_

_I'm running out of time!_

Dani was dancing with Peter, the young halfa girl's head on his shoulder as both moved to the music. The ruler and flier of Neverland felt his heart pounding hard, fast… it never went this wild whenever he was fighting Hook or his pirates! His whole being was buzzing with a special, unique energy that he hadn't felt ever since he first met Wendy so many years ago. He looked down at the face of Dani, who looked up at him at the same time. A light blush on her cheeks, her blue eyes just sparkling like water did when sunlight hit it just right. Pan blushed at this, his heart pumping fast… yet a joy spread through his being like wildfire! Something that he didn't even get when flying high or fast.

It was the same for Dani when she looked to Peter, her own heart beating fast with her body feeling an electric tingle. It was similar to when Skulker or some other fool from her world tried to shock her with electricity… but this felt right and good in a way she couldn't describe! So she went along with it, she and Peter continuing to dance on the ground rather than in the air for the moment.

**{Both}**

_Oh, I know that someone's on their knees…_

_Praying for me now!_

_Won't you come and hear my pleas?_

_Save me somehow!_

_Oh, somehow!_

When the two started to sing together, they looked at one another from across the distance. Nozomi's eyes and face looked towards DJ, he doing the same, the emotion showing strong and good as they slowly started to walk towards each other.

**{Nozomi}**

_**Show me the light!**_

_**Someone to lead and guide me!**_

_**Show me the light!**_

_**A love to stand beside me!**_

As they slowly came together, a blanket of artificial snow rained down everywhere. Soft, cool white foam of sort started to descend down on the audience and on the dancers. It made for a pleasant distraction for many, especially for the little ones who liked snow. However, many couples didn't take heed. Only staring into the eyes of their loved ones.

**{Both}**

_**Show me the light!**_

_**When I fear the dark…**_

_**A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc!**_

_**Show me the light…**_

**{DJ}**

_Where are you Nozomi?_

Once they got close so that they looked like lovers who had just found each other, DJ said the last part as he looked into the eyes of the singer/dancer. Nozomi smiled warmly at the young Hispanic man, than both leaned their foreheads together in a simple but touching gesture like classic lovers with their eyes closed.

**{Both}**

_**Show me the light…**_

* * *

When the song ended and the music faded slowly until it ceased, the whole _House of Mouse_ was on their feet as they clapped/cheered/whistled/howled for the duo on the stage! They were really making their positive feelings for the song known to them, Nozomi and DJ opening their eyes and smiling at one another before turning to look at the audience. The two grinned and bowed to the various beings, Ember and her band plus dancers looking at the duo and joining in the ovation. Nozomi's friends were so proud of her, pulling off a performance that was touching and strong.

Mickey Mouse came onto the stage, going in-between DJ and Nozomi with a microphone in hand. He stated, "Now that was great! Everyone, give a big round of applause again please for DJ Rodriguez and Nozomi!". The patrons saw fit to really follow the mouse's request, giving off a powerful positive ovation for the duo. DJ grinned like a kid did before Christmas Eve, looking to Nozomi and asking for her attention. She looked to him and he gave her a big thank you for allowing him to sing with her in the number, taking her hand and giving it a gentleman-like kiss. She blushed and replied that it was no problem.

The Author grin was still on his face, and it actually grew more when he saw Claudette coming & stopping at the stage's steps. He walked down towards it, and was soon enveloped by a warm hug from the blonde Bimbette beauty. He was also given a passionate kiss on the lips from her, making him blush big time and feeling like a real winner! Some of the patrons whooped and hollered at this, congratulating the young man for getting such a kiss from such a beautiful woman.

Mickey chuckled softly at seeing such a nice scene, than remembered why he was on stage now in the first place. He looked to the audience and said, "Oh! I almost forgot! We have three minutes until the cameras come back on! So get ready everyone! The show will resume soon, so get back to your seats as soon as possible!". He looked towards Merlin and Fairy Godmother Cateline, asking if they could use their magic to clear up the area of the fake snow foam that had fallen earlier.

The magical beings said it would be no problem, Merlin taking out his wand along with Cateline. The duo worked together, mixing in their incantation chants before releasing forth their unique magic. The magical energies from both wands shot forth, than quickly mixed together to form a blue beam of energy that looked like a galaxy of stars! The beam seemingly came alive like a snake, and started to zip around the entire floor! Any foam it touched, it dissolved almost instantly! Those on the patrons were also removed, the clothing becoming pristine and spotless while not damaged in the least. Soon, the foam was gone, not even a slippery residue of it left anywhere.

Once the spell was complete, it popped out of existence like a firework. Now that the foam was gone, those on the dance floor could go back to their seats without worrying about sliding and falling. Peter gave Dani a quick hug and peck on the cheek before flying up to the 1st floor where his friends were at, both blushing from the action. Crysta gave Piglet a kiss on the cheek as well for a good dance, the little guy blushing madly and it was Maddie that had to take him back to his table with his friends since he was so happy, he was actually rooted to the spot. She did smile that her new friend managed to get a small yet potent reward from the magical being from FernGully.

Nozomi went to her band mates and fellow dancers/singers, the whole lot congratulating her big time for putting on quite the performance! The alluring Japanese-American beauty blushed from the praise, but very glad that she was able to show her stuff to everyone tonight.

Soon, everyone was back to where they needed to be. And just in time too!

* * *

The cameras came back on, the red lights atop of said equipment on to indicate that they were functioning and running again. Mickey and Minnie were once again on the stage, the podium brought out again with microphones in their gloved hands. The main mouse of the house and his little lady love smiled and waved to everyone, a vast majority of the patrons clapping for the legendary power couple.

Mickey asked, "Ha ha ha! Hiyah everyone! Welcome back to the music video awards event! I hope all of you here, and those watching on your various screen in the many other worlds/dimensions/realities/universes out there, are enjoying tonight's events so far!". The result was a loud cheer from the guests that littered the dinner theater club. It was VERY much apparent that they had enjoyed the entertainment and service very much so far.

Minnie giggled and remarked, "Well, I guess that answers that question! And now… we are nearing the finale! The final three music videos are here! They will be shown soon, and then… it will be time for all of you to vote on which one you liked the most for 2019!". This got another around of cheering/applause/clapping from the patrons as they really wanted to vote for the video that had managed to surpass the others they had seen so far.

The main mouse of the house stated, "And now, here are our two special hosts that will do the finale! Please give a warm and big hand for Author **Rose Spooks** and her favorite friend from the Hundred Acre Wood, Tigger!".

The guests of the _House of Mouse_ cheered as coming onto the stage was the lovely Author, and following her was the ever-bouncing, ever-amusing Tigger. The resident of the Hundred Acre Wood bounced on his tail happily, switching from tail to paws & back again quickly to showcase his energy and excitement at being able to be a host to tonight's event. Rose gave both Mickey and Minnie a friendly hug, the female superstar giving the Author her microphone. Tigger shook the hands of her and Mickey, bouncing still as the trio and audience laughed in good nature at the hyper-active stuffed animal. Mickey managed to give him his microphone despite his bouncing, the two legendary mice wishing the duo good luck before going back to their seats.

Rose stood behind the podium, looking to the various beings that were everywhere and asked, "So… hi everyone! Are you all enjoying a good time?". Her reply was another round of cheers, the positive energy building inside of her & washing away any kind of nervousness she had in addressing such a large crowd.

Tigger chimed in, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, I know I'm having a great time Rosie! Why, being in a place like this is what Tiggers like best!". He showcased his enthusiasm by bouncing around her, using his tail as he did a circle around her & the podium. He then bounced HIGH, reaching the mid-level of the 1st floor! That showed the kind of strength his tail possessed! He came back down and stood tall next to his friend.

Rose giggled at the antics of the stuffed animal and stated, "Hahahaha! Yes, we can see that very much Tigger! Now than, let's get started! This music video features the song _Stayin' Together_ by Shane Sutton, first featured in the 1990-animated film _**Jetsons: The Movie**_. It was made by Princess Merida and her family. And it features Zilla and Nessie from the animated series _Godzilla: The Series_! So sit back and enjoy the music video everyone!".

The lights dimmed down, Rose and Tigger going to their respective seats as the large main screen above the stage & the various other screens that were about the dinner theater club changed to show a completely black screen.

* * *

**The screen changed to show a landscape that was filled with life. Trees filled the countryside, spots of clearing here and there, with tall cliffs & hills that also dotted the land. It was the Scottish Highlands, famous for its natural & wild beauty and splendor. Nearby was Loch Lomond, a freshwater lake that was considered a natural boundary between the Central Scotland & the Highlands itself. It was quite deep and ran a long ways in the land.**

**In the distance was a large stone castle, home to the famous DunBroch clan that was led by the mighty King Fergus & his lovely wife Queen Elinor. While the king was strong and boisterous in a good way to friend and family, it was his wife that held a certain kind of authority that not even he could muster. While he was loud and proclaiming, Elinor was soft-spoken compared to him but with a firm steel in her voice that could match any sword. And wisdom & knowledgeable insight that made her quite a force.**

**They had four children; the oldest being Princess Merida who was now seventeen years of age. The youngest were her identical triplet brothers known as Harris, Hubert and Hamish.**

**Said family were at the loch, having an outing of sort as a large, thick blanket was spread on the ground close to the water. King Fergus was playing with his sons on the grass, chasing the three little scamps who showed they were quite agile and nimble for their size & age. Queen Elinor and her daughter Merida giggled as they saw the boys run circles literally around their father before he got dizzy from seeing such an act. He plopped to the ground on his backside, and that is when the triplets tackled him down at once.**

**Not only were the little ones swift and sure, they were also quite clever and devious than one would give them credit for.**

**The princess laughed some more before she took a breath of the fresh air, looking to her mother and saying, "Oh Mum… I still can't believe it's just been one year since that crazy incident with the spell cake and… well… everything that followed that.".**

**Elinor smiled softly and replied, "Yes, I can't believe it either. That it's been a whole year since I was turned into a bear, created quite a ruckus at our home, learned about Mor****'****du's true origins… and also defeated said demon bear while we mended the bond that helped me to be human once more.". The two shared a look as flashbacks occurred that showed the fateful day when Merida allowed her stubbornness and pride to take over her, resulting in a magic spell that turned her mother into a bear & the two going off on an adventure to find a way to reverse the transformation. And all the time learning about one another, and finding out the origins of the fearsome demon bear that was once a human king.**

**The two women soon returned back to the present, unloading some food that they had packed away in large baskets. The queen had finished taking out some food from one of the containers, putting it on the blanket on some large piece of cloth when she saw her daughter opening one of the baskets that contained only fish. A large number of carp fish to be precise. Elinor looked to Merida and said, "I still can't believe that you managed to catch all of those fish yesterday. Do you think he will come to eat?".**

**The mistress of the bow and arrow answered, "Well, he hasn't missed out yet when I feed him back at the castle. And I believe he is here as well. May have followed us from home all the way to here.". She than heaved the basket to the edge of the water, the queen's eyes locked on her as she always seemed a bit nervous when Merida did this.**

**Nearby, the boys and king stopped their horseplay to watch the princess go to the water's edge with a carp in her left hand with the basket in another. King Fergus got a worried look on his face and said, "Great moons above, I always get a bit on edge when she does this.". The triplets had excited looks on their faces, very much hoping to see something amazing.**

**Merida took a look around the lock, a small smile on her face as she laid the basket full of carp down and waved the one she had in her hands. She exclaimed loudly, "HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU! YOUR FRIENDS CAN HAVE SOME TOO IF THEY WANT!".**

**The water in front of her soon started to bubble and froth, the horses getting very antsy about now as they pawed the ground furiously! And soon rising up from the loch was… Zilla! Yes, the immense mutated sea iguana was in the Disney universe! And he was not alone, as rising up beside him was another sea beast! It was very long and slender, almost like an eel except it had small flippers on each side. On the side of its head were large flippers that almost looked to be like ears. Its tail at the end was a large membrane of sort that acted as a sort of fan that most likely helped to propel itself in the water. Its eyes were a solid amber color.**

**It was Nessie, a female monster from Zilla's world! And rising up close to the immense mother was her baby, Nessie Junior!**

**Merida smiled as she saw the behemoths rising up from the depths, Zilla roaring loudly for all to hear. Amazingly, the little beast close to Nessie did the same as if imitating him. The mother growled softly down to her child, almost as if in amusement for his actions. And rising up was another sea beast, similar to Nessie yet different.**

**The princess said to herself, "I can't believe it's just been three months since you three came here, and one month since we met you Alastair. Already I can feel a bond between us. Well… more between me and Zilla here. I'm still amazed on how you Zilla, Nessie and her son even arrived here…".**

* * *

_**~Flashback- Three Months Ago~**_

_**Merida and Elinor were coming back after an exhilarating ride through the family grounds, which was quite spacious given how much land they actually had. The princess had learned something more about her mother for a while, and it was this. While she may have excelled in the areas of the bow and arrow, the queen was more skilled when it came to horse-back riding. While Angus and Merida were quite the forceful pair, Elinor and her own steed Ishbel were more agile and steady. They made sharp turns without losing much speed & also could swerve in between tight places that was truly a sight to behold! Again, Merida seemed to underestimate what her mother was capable of besides what she could do in the home.**_

_**But she was pleasantly surprised by this, now wanting to bond with her mother even more after seeing such a fine display of horse-womanship.**_

_**The two soon trotted back to their castle abode… when they saw something that would change their lives forever more. They saw Harris, Hubert and Hamish taking large sticks and carving something onto the field grounds where the last archery tournament was held at. Elinor inquired, "Now what are those wee scamps up to?".**_

_**Merida answered, "I don't know but… something doesn't feel right here…". She peered closer to where the young lads were at & soon spotted a raven atop a book that was near the siblings… one familiar to her! She than gasped as she recognized the bird, as it was the scraggly one that worked with the witch in the woods! The one that made her the potion & also was an excellent wood carver as well.**_

_**Her eyes widen when she saw that what her brothers were drawing into the ground looked to be a circle that had rune symbols on it! And said symbols started to glow a light-greenish color! The more the triplets wrote on the ground, the brighter the runes glowed! With a dreadful feeling rising up, she urged Angus to hurry to the spot where the princes were at, Elinor also realizing that something was amiss as she followed her daughter.**_

_**The fiery redheaded beauty called out, "Harris, Hubert, Hamish! Stop! Stop that!". However, the mischievous trio did not pay any mind to her as they continued to work on the runes. Merida soon arrived close to them and got off Angus, hoping to stop them… but it was too late. As soon as she got close to them, reaching out for the stick to stop their carving… it was complete.**_

_**The runes were all finished, and inside the circle was a large rune symbol that glowed & pulsed with magical light and might!**_

_**Merida looked to her brothers in horror and exclaimed, "No! Boys, what did you do?!".**_

_**The circle and runes soon glowed as one, a light-green column of light shooting forth straight into the heavens at fantastic speed! The children, young adult, queen and king who was emerging from the castle abode looked up at the light show that was now happening. A large portal of some kind formed in the sky, pulsing with energy and crackling with magical energy. At first, nothing happened… in fact, everything was still. No sound came forth, not even the whisper of the wind.**_

_**And suddenly… a large shockwave came from the portal and something IMMENSE fell from it towards the ground!**_

_**Merida quickly grabbed the boys and book, running towards Angus & flinging her siblings and herself on him before he galloped away at full pace! Elinor had Ishbel also go full out, Angus catching up to her quickly. King Fergus spotted the two rushing in from the distance, running now to where they would be at their current place of gallop.**_

_**The ladies, horses and triplets arrived just in time at a safe distance when the object impacted the land with a resounding BOOM that could be heard all over the area and beyond! The ground shook from the impact as well, the horses and humans stumbling from the shockwave. A huge cloud of dust rose up from the land, limiting the vision of the beings to see what just fell from the sky.**_

_**Fergus went to make sure his family was okay, and when they were indeed fine physically, he asked, "Dear Higher Power Above, what in Wisp blue blazes was that?! What happened?!".**_

_**The triplets looked down to avoid the gaze of their father and mother, but it was Merida who answered, "Your sons wrote in the ground some strange runes on the ground from this book! And the witch's raven familiar was with them!". The raven had long since flown away the moment the magical beam of light came forth, now gone completely.**_

_**The king took the book and examined it, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked over the contents. Soon, Angus and Ishbel whinnied and started to rear up as they felt something now in the area. Something… unnatural.**_

_**Fergus looked over the item in his hands and soon whispered in awe, "Glory be! I thought this thing had vanished long ago! How did the lads find this?!".**_

_**Elinor looked to her husband with firm eyes and inquired, "What? What is so surprising about this book, dear!?".**_

_**He answered, "This is a family book, the DunBroch Grimoire! Many years ago, my family had several members who studied the mystic arts. They recorded all that they had learned or made themselves from this book! But me Mum told me that the members had to flee from the lands due to others not trusting their ancient arts. One of them was said to keep the Grimoire here at the castle for safekeeping, but we never found it! But my boys… how did you find it?!".**_

_**Harris, Hubert and Hamish couldn't talk yet to answer his question. The young lad had actually stumbled upon a secret chamber that was hidden in the castle, the boys playing around until they stepped on a secret stone switch in the basement. It was there they found the secret place that one of King Fergus's ancestors practiced their ancient art of magic, finding the book and trying to make one of the unique rune circles from said object.**_

_**Merida exclaimed, "It doesn't matter HOW they found it! What is more important is on WHAT they drew in the ground and its purpose!".**_

_**The strongman father nodded and looked at the book once more, his eyes widening as he continued to read. After some moments, he answered his daughter's question. He spoke, "The book shows that the runes they made were a Summoning spell. It was meant to summon someone… or something from a completely different realm. And without any proper sentences or wording… the spell… is completely random.".**_

_**The group then heard a loud growl coming from the crater that was now on their land, and the sun from above lit up the dust to show a silhouette of something rising up from the hole in the ground. Something… immense. It was soon followed by a loud roar, one that was completely alien and foreign to the humans and horses! In fact, Angus and Ishbel reared up and turned away to flee from the scene.**_

_**The dust soon settled and the light showed that the thing emerging from the hole was a bipedal lizard of sort… the likes they had never seen before in their lives! And following from said hole was another being, one with a slender long body followed by a little one close by it!**_

_**The lizard with strange spines on his back roared loudly once more, its voice echoing through the Highlands! Zilla and Nessie plus her baby had arrived!**_

_**~End flashback~**_

* * *

**At first, it was very rough few days for the DunBroch clan. They had holded themselves up in their castle, the family staying put inside the stone walls which were still up as the behemoth bipedal lizard didn't do anything to harm the structure. Nessie and her baby had crawled away to slip into the water that was near the property. King Fergus could not send any kind of message out to his friends or anyone else. Angus and Ishbel had kept a wide berth from the castle, not wanting to go anywhere near it due to Zilla. So while they were hiding from the 'terrible beast', the king and queen went over the family grimoire to find some kind of answer or solution. The triplets had taken them to the secret area where they found the book… and also where they were to be grounded until they were old enough to marry.**

**And they found some good news… and some bad news.**

**The good news was that they found an Information spell that allowed them to see exactly who they were dealing with. After making sure the runes they carved correctly on a thick piece of wood, a magical mist floated up and formed a screen for them to see pictures and words. They discovered the names of the creatures and their origins, Merida and her family surprised to learn that Zilla had been changed due to a 'terrible power' to what he was now.**

**And the bad news was this. The page that had the Reverse Summoning spell, one that would take the giant monsters back to their home world, was in bad shape. The ink had faded badly, making the words and runes very difficult to read. Elinor suggested that they go to the witch the forest, that perhaps she can restore the writing. However, that plan was thrown out the window when her daughter told them that the batty woman was once again away on a trip of sort and would not be back for at least a year or so.**

**This was very bad news for them, as the old woman was the only available being of magic near their location. Other magic-users were spread out far and wide, and also liked to keep to themselves very much.**

**After some days had passed, King Fergus decided to try to scare the beast off. He emerged from his abode, yelling and flailing his arms about to see if the immense lizard would be spooked into leaving the area. All he go was Zilla making a grunting sound as if he was asking what in the world the tiny human was doing. When that didn't work, the strong man heaved a large wooden log at the gigantic monster! The wooden projectile landed on the leg of Zilla, where it bounced off and caused the mutated iguana to glare at the one who just threw an object at him.**

**His spines flashed blue, and Zilla used his **_**Power Breath**_** at the king! Fergus ran away quick back inside to avoid the small but deadly torrent of sea-green flames. Even the clan saw that the flames of the lizard were different from the flames spouted from dragons, shown in the books at least.**

**When the king's plan did not work, it was Elinor and Merida that decided to do things their way.**

**The queen and princess walked proudly and straight towards the lizard, Zilla cocking his head to the side as he saw the human females coming towards him like firm alphas. Elinor and Merida looked extremely calm and collected, like the time they had to settle down the various clan heads & members when they got all rowdy. However, they were nervous inside as they were walking towards something that was from another universe. But they held firm and continued on.**

**Elinor and her daughter got close to Zilla's head as he had lowered it down to get a better look at the duo. They slowly lifted their hands… and put them on the lower jaw area of Zilla! The women felt the cool, leather skin of the titan and silently marveled on how smooth the skin was. It was not like the pebbled skin they had seen on smaller lizards.**

**The queen and princess started to sing a soothing song to him, Zilla finding the words and emotions from the humans pleasant. He curled up almost like a dog as he continued to enjoy the singing! The triplets and Fergus were completely amazed to see this, Merida and Elinor more so as they saw this action as they sang. After the two had finishing singing, they realized that Zilla was quite intelligent and also much more than meets the eye.**

**So it came to pass that for the next month or so, that Zilla had started to become more of a guest of the DunBroch clan rather than as a menace. The lizard had actually started to bond with the queen and princess, the two humans showing kindness and an understanding of the lizard. They also discovered that he had more abilities other than his different-colored flames. When they saw that he could burrow into the ground, they were impressed. More so when he actually burrowed through solid rock! And also that he was EXTREMELY agile and dexterous, displaying speed and swiftness for someone his size.**

**And most important of all… they found that he was quite intelligent. He could follow commands and such, plus seemed to have a keen sense on where his new bonded were at.**

**They also discovered that Zilla loved fish. He often left to go swimming in the nearby loch, the clan following him to learn more of his habits. Merida and the others saw him jump into the lake, his spines showing up like a shark's dorsal fin only in reverse and disappearing into the depths. He soon rose back up again, his maw filled with fish as he gulped them down. It was also at the time that Zilla brought up Nessie and her offspring, the immense monster that normally dwelled in Loch Ness meeting the humans who had brought them to their world.**

**At first, the sea beast was very wary of the royal ones, since she had a bad experience with a human named Dr. Hugh Trevor had captured her son in her world. Strange as it may seem, her son was curious about the people, especially the three identical princes. Harris, Hubert and Hamish did not show fear at all towards the small monster. Rather, they were in awe to see an actual baby that was larger than them.**

**Again, it took some time, patience, coaxing and effort… but the Loch behemoths actually started to tolerate the humans! In fact, King Fergus had started to bond with the mother while the triplets bonded with her son!**

**And another incredible event happened soon after that! Two months after arriving in the new land, the female Loch beast soon found a male! The sea beast of the Disney realm was different from Nessie; instead of long and slanderous body, this male Loch monster had the body shape of a Plesiosaur, the head like a sea horse, dark gray in coloring on the top part with a creamy white underbelly, and also slightly larger than Nessie. Despite all of the differences, the male actually rejoiced at finding a female Loch monster like himself! Same could be said for Nessie, as she had nuzzled up to the behemoth. She was no longer alone, the male Loch beast feeling the same way.**

**The humans were certainly surprised to find another Loch monster, and more so when they found this particular beast actually friendly to them! What they didn't know was that this particular sea beast had been raised by humans, from a clan that lived further up Loch Lomond. They were called the Amhlaibh clan, a small but well-knit clan that were masters of raising animals of any kind. They had found the male beast as a tiny one, and had raised it until it reached maturity which was fifteen years of age. Now the beast was fully grown, in its prime and set out to search for a mate.**

**When the dinosaur-like being saw Zilla emerge and going to both Nessie, her son and the humans, the monster actually thrashed around & roared at the bipedal lizard as a warning to stay away from the others. Zilla was perplexed and impressed with the newcomer's vitality and fierce protectiveness. It took both the royal family, Nessie and Junior to calm the beast down. Telling him that Zilla was not an enemy, but a friend. Once it was told this, and also inspecting the mutated sea iguana out to see if it held true, he accepted Zilla's presence.**

**King Fergus had actually named the newcomer Alastair, which meant 'defender of mankind' in his native tongue.**

**Shortly after the meeting, Alastair and Nessie left for some days now. Nessie Junior was looked after by Zilla, whom he saw as an uncle of sort. The monster had kept the little one from going to look for his mother and new father… since he had an idea on what the two were doing now. The royal adults also had a strong feeling, King Fergus having a knowing smirk on his face that made his wife and daughter just shake their heads at him with amused smiles of their own. The triplets, confused over the entire affair.**

**When they did emerge, which was a week ago, Nessie had a certain aura around her that only women knew what that meant. It would seem that in the upcoming weeks, Junior would be having a sibling!**

**Now back to the present, Merida waited until Zilla got close enough. When he did and bent down so that his head was at her level, she started to toss the fish to him. He opened his mouth to catch the carp on his immense tongue, the human princess soon tossing handfuls of the fish to him. Once all of the contents were on his tongue, Zilla closed his mouth and swallowed the entire catch whole. He let a soft growl to Merida, showing his thanks for the small snack. She smiled back and stated, "You're welcome big guy. Now, how about a wee bit of a ride around the lock?".**

**The red-haired beauty turned to her mother and asked if she wanted to join her for a ride on Zilla's head. Elinor thought on it for a moment and answered, "Oh, why not? It should be enjoyable to ride on his head. You've done it a number of time already, and I honestly believe that the big fellow here enjoys your company on his noggin.". She walked towards her and Zilla, the mutated beast looking at the older female human who seemed to be filled with a kind of serene strength that his younger bonded one had yet to possess. He found it interesting to see that kind of strength, for there was none like that back in his universe.**

**King Fergus saw his beloved going to join Merida in riding atop Zilla's head, the king of course nervous for the safety of his wife. But his worries ebbed away when he saw his better half & daughter climb atop the creature's head with no trouble. Zilla roared loudly, Nessie Junior mimicking him, before taking off into the loch with the ladies riding atop in style.**

**Nessie and Alastair looked to see their fellow monster swim off, then turned towards the remaining humans. The Loch monster from the other universe roared at them, going to the shore and lowering her head down until it touched the ground. Alastair did the same, lowering his head down side-by-side with his mate. King Fergus and the triplets were a bit amazed to see this, and it showed clearly on their faces. The muscled man pointed to his face and asked, "You… You want us… to ride on you as well?".**

**Nessie nodded her head, Alastair doing the same. This really stunned the human males since the sea beasts had not granted them the choice to sit upon their heads. But it seemed that things had changed after seeing Zilla letting the human females on his own cranium.**

**King Fergus walked towards Alastair, but the male Loch beast snapped at him while Nessie crooned to him. It seemed that the monster lass wanted him to ride on her head, which made sense since she knew the human longer than Alastair. Harris, Hubert and Hamish went over and scampered onto the male Loch monster's head, since it seemed he was friendlier towards them than their father.**

**Once King Fergus was secure enough on Nessie's head, and the trio of trouble-making red-haired boys on Alastair's noggin, the duo raised their serpentine heads and took off after Zilla with Nessie Junior following them.**

* * *

_You and me been together for a long, long time.._

_And we always pull through!_

_Every time that we're going, it's a little bit rough…_

_I know I can count on you!_

**Zilla swam in the lock, head raised above the surface as not to get his bonded wet. Elinor was feeling the thrill and exhilaration of riding atop his head, a rush at riding something from another universe that was so different and powerful from anything she had seen so far in the world. Merida was grinning as the two sat together to make sure they didn't fall off. They two heard whooping behind them, turning to see that the noise was coming from King Fergus and the boys! The two women were smiling and laughing in delight and awe as they saw the rest of the family together in the loch, riding atop the newest addition to the clan.**

**Zilla turned his head slightly to see Nessie and Alastair catch up with him, Nessie Junior between the two adults as they swam together like a pack within the cool waters of the lake.**

_Cause every day's a new adventure,_

_Long as I'm with you!_

_And you're never gonna have to go it alone!_

**Merida called out, "Ain't this fun, father?! All of us together, riding on top fantastic sea beasts?! It's incredible!". Her father called out that it was indeed wonderful, and that he was glad to have taken the chance to ride atop such a beautiful girl like Nessie as he pat the head of the Loch monster, she actually crooned a bit from the pat.**

**Elinor called out, "Hey! How about a little race? To see who is the swiftest in the water! Zilla, Nessie or Alastair?". Nessie Junior looked at her and screeched, as if asking if they forgot about him. It appears that they also understood human language well! The queen smiled and apologized, soon including him in the race. She also looked down at Zilla and patted his head, asking if he was willing to do this. His answer was a roar… and his speed increasing greatly, the women folk on top of his cranium shrieking in surprise and joy as they held on as best they could to him.**

_{All for one, one for all!_

_Through joy or sorrow…_

_We're stayin' together!_

_Me for you, you for me!_

_We'll face tomorrow,_

_We're stayin' together!}_

**King Fergus was stunned at how Zilla moved in the water, but a determined smirk appeared on his face as he realized the race was now on. He looked down to Nessie and said, "Come on, lass! We can't let them show us up! Now come on, move this bonnie form of yours and show them what you can do!". Nessie screeched before whipping her tail and body, her speed increasing as she cut through the water to catch up with Zilla, Alastair roaring before doing the same. Harris, Hubert and Hamish cheered loudly as the male Loch monster they were riding on increased his own speed. Nessie Junior cried out as he too followed as best he could, almost calling out to them to wait for him.**

**As they rode atop their behemoth friends, Merida and the others knew that one day… they would have to explain the existence of Zilla and the others to their fellow clan friends. Something like them would not remain a secret for long. But they resolved that until that day comes… they would just enjoy the time with their new friends who were starting to come more into the clan themselves!**

_We all need somebody watching out for us,_

_Baby, I'm the one for you!_

_I will always be the one who comes to bail you up,_

_Anytime the world falls through!_

**Zilla was in the lead for the time being, but Nessie was catching up to him quick. Even though Zilla was a mutated sea iguana and his place was in the water, Nessie had the advantage of being a creature that lived purely in it. So she had some natural advantages he didn't have. King Fergus was smirking wide when they got close to Zilla and the ladies, Elinor and Merida seeing the competitive look on his face. It was adorned on their very own of course, since the queen and daughter also were competitive as well. He called out to them, "Sorry dear, Merida! But it seems we're going to be winning this little race!".**

**Merida called out, "Don't count on it Father! Zilla and us are just warming up! Aren't you boy?". Zilla roared out again and whipped his tail to increase his speed a little. He could go faster if he dove underwater, but that would put his bonded at risk and that was a no-no there. Nessie started to move faster as well, Alastair close behind her in third place. Nessie Junior was in last place, but he was actually enjoying the swim with his family and new bonded humans.**

_So don't you worry 'bout tomorrow,_

_Let your dreams guide you!_

_And don't you ever be afraid to make them come true!_

**Zilla reached a certain point in the loch when he did a sharp turn, surprising everyone including his bonded. Elinor inquired, "My word! Why do you think he turned so fast, Merida?". Her daughter answered that she had no idea, that perhaps Zilla wanted for the race to be all around the lake & for it to end at the point where they started out at. The queen thought on this for a moment, than concluded that her firstborn was more likely right in that assumption. And Merida was correct, for Zilla was going to swim a full lap around the large loch. Nessie and Alastair changed course to follow them, but Nessie Junior had other ideas.**

**The little guy actually cut across the water to catch up to Zilla, following off course to be at his side. The humans laughed as they saw this, Merida calling out, "Hey now! That's what we call cheating, you little scamp!". Nessie Junior just roared at her, doing his best to keep up with his uncle but he was slowly starting to fall behind until he was beside his mother. Elinor giggled and said that the wee lad still had some growing to do before he could be a swift swimmer like they were.**

_{All for one, one of all!_

_Through joy or sorrow…_

_We're stayin' together!_

_Me for you, you for me!_

_We'll face tomorrow,_

_We're stayin' together!}_

**When Nessie Junior was once again by his mother's side, the large serpentine titan growled and hissed at her offspring. King Fergus managed to guess what the lady monster was saying, looking down at the small Loch child and saying, "Ye mother's right, lad. Just give yerself some time and growing. And soon, it'll be you swimming rings around us! Until then, just do your best!". King Fergus was not only a proud and brave warrior, he was a good father too as his own offspring could attest to that. Junior roared back, as if saying okay before keeping his pace beside his mother.**

**The triplets riding on top of Alastair soon caught up with his mate, the two Loch beasts nuzzling heads together as a sign of love and trust. The little human boys made faces at seeing the sight, since to be fair they were still very young. But King Fergus smiled warmly and chuckled, knowing that the two sea creatures were acting more like him and Elinor. He would be there for her & always show her how much she meant to him in all possible ways.**

_Na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na, na!_

_We're stayin' together!_

**As the race continued with Zilla being in the lead, Merida looked to her mother and asked, "Mum, do you think Zilla has his own lady back in his world?". While the Information spell they used showed the royals the names and how the monsters came to be, it didn't show them everything. Zilla indeed had a mate, a large female Komodo dragon monster by the name of Komodithrax. Before arriving to the Disney realm, he had actually been visiting Nessie and her kid at Loch Ness. It seemed that her son actually missed him, and thus the lizard swam back to Scotland from New York to see look up on the kid he helped save some time ago.**

**It was the same reason why they were brought along. The Summoning spell that brought them was originally meant to summon Zilla, but since he was with Nessie and her kid… well, they just went along for the ride. Elinor was in thought for a moment after Merida made her inquiry, than answered, "I'm sure that our friend here as a lady back in his home, dear. And if he does, all the more reason to find the counter spell to send him home there. I bet he misses her something terrible.". She was not wrong, as Zilla was still wondering about his mate and if she was okay. But until something happened, he would not let worry overtake him and continue to wait patiently for the time he could go home.**

_Na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na, na!_

_We're stayin' together!_

**Zilla was at the halfway point in his circling of the loch when he sensed something amiss. He stopped and rose back up to his full height, causing his bonded on top to keep their balance as the sudden shift in movement surprised them. Nessie and Alastair also stopped, rising to their own height with Nessie's son by his mother's side. Zilla turned his head left and right, looking for the cause of his concern. Elinor asked, "Wha-? What has gotten into Zilla? Why do this?".**

**Merida answered, "He knows something, Mum. Something is here… something that is getting him on edge.". She wasn't the only one that knew this. King Fergus knew even before the women folk did that something was not right, his warrior instincts flaring the moment Zilla rose up. He saw his posture and stance, realizing that something was tingling at his senses… something that reeked of danger. He stood at the ready atop Nessie, looking for whatever it was that got the beasts' senses going fast. The triplets were also looking around to see what got the race interrupted.**

**Zilla moved his head to the side to see something emerging from the lake! Something close to his size!**

_So don't worry bout tomorrow,_

_Let your dreams guide you!_

_And don't you ever be afraid to make them come true!_

**It looked to be a long dragon of sort, made entirely out of water! It had two heads attached to one body with a swirled snout and distinctive ears, glowing yellow eyes looking like it had two rings in them. A larger circle containing a smaller one. It let out quite unusual hissing/roar at the flesh and blood monsters, Zilla roaring loudly with Alastair & Nessie doing the same as she wrapped a tail around her little one. Elinor's eyes widened as she spoke, "A Pictish Dragon… a Pictish Dragon made entirely out of water!". Merida knew what kind of dragon was that, as it had been a part of Scottish folklore. She had been told tales of such a beast as a child, but this was the first time seeing one.**

**King Fergus called out, "Elinor, Merida! Keep a sharp eye out! I believe this beastie here is made of magic, not of the supernatural kind!". This did make sense to the women folk, as they had seen blue Wisps & they were considered to be of supernatural origins. There were creatures that were crafted by magic such as Mor****'****du who turned into a demon bear, so it was possible that someone versed in the art of magic had created the Pictish Dragon entirely out of water.**

_{All for one, one for all!_

_Through joy or sorrow…_

_We're stayin' together!_

_Me for you, you for me!_

_We'll face tomorrow,_

_We're stayin' together!}_

**The Pictish Dragon roared again and let out a torrent of powerful pressurized-water at the group! Zilla countered with his **_**Power Breath**_**, the sea-green flames racing towards the column of water. When the two collided, the result was a brilliant blast of hot steam that erupted and covered a good amount of the area! Zilla looked over to see if he could see, hear or sense his enemy. He got his answer as the dragon burst from the steam, jaws opened wide to clamp on his head! But Nessie was swifter in reaction, coming fast with snapping the neck line of the watery beast! The head came apart, turning back to normal water and splashing all over Fergus! He didn't mind the water much, shaking it off quick to see what happened to the Beast.**

**They all saw the watery monster reform its head, now positive that the being before them was nothing more than a magical construct. Alastair snarled and roared at the behemoth, wanting to intimidate it so it could leave. He couldn't really fight at full strength or ability due to the triplets being on his head. The yellow eyes of the Pictish Dragon seemed to pulsate, flashing wildly which got the humans confused. Just as it had appeared, the construct gave a roar… before falling apart back into regular water. Merida inquired, "Umm… what just happened?".**

**Elinor answered, "I guess that whoever made and controlled the beast decided to give up, hence the beastie turning back into normal water.". But that still left the question on who made such a construct… and why.**

_{All for one, one for all!_

_Through joy or sorrow…_

_We're stayin' together!_

_Me for you, you for me!_

_We'll face tomorrow!_

_We're stayin' together!}_

**The three monsters from another different universe & the native resident looked this way and that, trying to see if they could sense their opponent. It seemed that the magical energy that gave the creature life was now gone completely, not a trace of it could be felt or seen. Zilla felt that a victory was achieved, and let out a victorious roar that echoed throughout the area! Nessie Junior copied him, letting out his own squeak/roar to mimic his uncle. Nessie and Alastair also let out screeches of their own, to show that they had defeated an enemy. The redheaded mischief-makers on top of Alastair laughed, doing their own growls of victory along with the monsters.**

**King Fergus saw this, and slowly but surely a laugh rose from his throat at seeing his sons mimicking the sea beasts. This broke the tension all were feeling at the moment, Elinor and Merida soon sporting smiles on their faces. The family & their friends had come out with a win! But little did they know that someone was watching from a distance, deep in the forests as this being was a human. One could not tell if it was a boy or girl, but they did carry a staff with a blue jewel inside that glowed with magical energy. The being than slipped away, raising some questions on who was this being… and why did he or she attack the royal family and monsters?**

_Na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!_

_We're stayin' together!_

_Na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na, na!_

_We're stayin' together!_

**As Zilla and his fellow giant beasts finished with their roaring, they returned to the shore to drop their human companions back to dry land. Zilla stepped out from the cold waters, bending down so his bonded could slid off. First was Queen Elinor, sliding down with elegance and grace befitting her character. Merida… she just jumped down and landed on both feet beside her mother. Nearby, King Fergus slid off Nessie and patted the female's head to thank her for an exciting ride. Harris, Hubert and Hamish slid off Alastair and actually hugged the side of the male Loch monster's head as a show of thanks & gratitude for such a thrilling event. Nessie Junior actually went to his uncle, wanting to be petted by the females. Merida and Elinor chuckled/giggled at the sight of the little one crawling towards them, than going to said wee beast to give him a hug around the neck area.**

**Zilla looked down at his bonded, than back at the loch. He knew that the creature they faced earlier was not natural at all, especially how it vanished like that. He growled and snorted softly, believing that he would see the construct again and soon. Merida saw this, than went over to pat the foot of the immense monster from another universe. She said, "Don't worry boy. If that thing appears again, we'll be ready to take it down! And… thanks for showing me and my family a bonnie good time.".**

**The mutated sea iguana looked into the eyes of Merida, feeling the confidence and gratitude from her. He nodded, than roared loudly for all to hear! Nessie Junior again copied his uncle, making the others look on amusement. The royal family gathered together, King Fergus holding his sons with Queen Elinor on his left side & Merida on her remaining side. Zilla stood directly behind the royal humans in the back down the middle, followed by Nessie on his left and her son on his right. Alastair came to his mate and nuzzled her, the two sharing a moment before all of them roared loudly! The scene than froze, showing to all a picture-esque moment of the Dunbroch clan with their new companions! One native… the three beings from a completely different universe!**

* * *

The screen than faded to black, with the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia showing once more. The audience cheered/clapped/hooted loudly for the unique music video they just saw! The patrons really enjoyed the video they saw, and this proved it. When the lights came back on, Rose and Tigger were back on the scene with mics in hand. The bouncy tiger exclaimed, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Now that was one Tigger-rific video! I give it a high-grade bounce for originality! Whoo hoo!". He then performed a very powerful spring bounce with his tail, showcasing to everyone how strong his appendage was to make sure a bounce into the air.

While the resident of the Hundred Acre Wood was bouncing around, the female Author declared, "Let's hear it for Princess Merida and her family for making such an awesome music video for us to watch & listen to!".

Said beings rose up from their table, waving to the crowd and even taking some bows as the spotlight was on them! The family looked to be both proud of their accomplishments, and also humbled that they were receiving such praise from the audience. Bonkers D. Bobcat, who was nearby at a table with his date the lovely Fawn Deer & his best friend Fall-Apart Rabbit, called out, "Wow! That was some awesome music video you all made! I give it two thumbs up! Way up!". He made said gesture with said thumbs… than said parts actually elongated and reached about five feet before snapping back into normal position! The bobcat star turned officer was shaking due to the recoil.

The triplets laughed at the cartoon stunt, Merida giggling also as she found Bonkers very funny even after so many years had passed. King Fergus looked proud and stated, "Well, what did you expect?! When something is created from this family, it always turns out good!". Elinor just giggled at the boasting from her husband.

Up in the Balcony Seats, Statler and Waldorf decided to make their presence known again in the best way they knew how. The short, near-bald elderly gentleman turned to his hot Arabian date and asked her, "Say, do you think that king guy and his family can do something with the Muppets?". She shook her head no, and it was Statler who answered him.

The tall, lanky man remarked, "I doubt that. He said that something created from his family would turn out good. The Muppets weren't created by them!".

Waldorf finished it off, "Well, they should consider themselves lucky! Do-hohohohoho!". The two gorgeous Arabian dancers giggled as well, never getting tired of the hecklers antics & cracks.

Back on stage, Tigger managed to get himself calmed down and ceased bouncing… for the moment anyway. He then exclaimed, "Alright than! Which video is up next, Rosie?".

The lovely Author answered, "Next up is _Turned On, Sold Out, Hooked On Jesus_! It is a song that is on the music CD _Carman: Yo Kidz_. It features Isabel Annaliese Molina & Lily Antonia Vela, the OC's from the _Monsters and Magic_ series that belong to DJ Rodriguez, based off his real nieces. And also Shelia Go, a.k.a. Shego.". The spotlight that was on Merida and her family went to said OC's and Shego, who was sitting with her date who was a young man by the name of Arthur Caractacus.

* * *

Arthur is an Irish-born man, born and raised by Brion & Aisling Caractacus. He is a year older than Shego, graduated top of his class in both high school and college, had a good nature that allowed him to make friends easily enough, had a strong moral compass & sense of honor… and also held a potent secret that Miss Go only just learned about. His family had been the protectors of a mystical item, passed down from generation to generation. It is rumored that the family came from the legendary Irish hero Lugh, member of the _Tuatha D__é__ Danann_ which was a supernatural race that thrived in Irish mythology, but it was not actually proven.

Said item was a crown that multiplied the abilities of the wearer ten-fold! In addition, granting protection from foreign energy to the point that said user would be immune to the effects of said energy & the ability to nullify it!

The young lad had met Shego when she came to his hometown in search of rare treasures. However, said former villainess had been ambushed by two dozen henchmen on the orders of several disgruntled explorers who did not take too kindly that she had beaten them to certain artifacts in the past. Before she could activate her powers and take on the goons, Arthur had come to her aid! While he was strong in mind, he was also formidable in the fighting arts. He was trained by his father in wrestling holds, his mother in _bataireacht_ or stick fighting.

The duo had teamed up to knock about a dozen of the fools out cold, the rest retreating. Shego thanked him for the assist, but also noticed something… she could not feel her plasma powers at all! He said it was nothing, that he was doing his duty and honor to help a lady in distress. He also told her that he knew who she was, and while knowing that she could have taken the henchmen alone with her skill and powers… he still would have helped anyway.

The two had gotten to know one another during Shelia's stay in Ireland, and had kept in touch even when she left to explore more of the planet. And their dating continued for two years strong, until Shego came back to him one day and asked him how was it he could nullify her plasma powers when around him. It was than he decided to trust her enough with the secret of his family, taking Shego to a place that was hidden from the outside world in a special way & showing to her the crown. He explained his lineage to her, and also about the crown's gift that it bestowed to the user. Shego was smart enough to put the pieces together.

Due to his family being protectors & around the crown so much, the mystical artifact's aura was most likely absorbed by the family for generations and they didn't even realize it. That would account for the family RARELY getting sick from diseases, and also on how Arthur was able to nullify her power when she was around him. It didn't hurt her or make her weak, but it still stunned her to feel her comet powers weakening until it vanished completely when very close to Arthur.

It also made her glad due to the fact she could be really free, to cut loose and not get worried about hurting her man with her powers on accident. The duo were still together, and Arthur was actually considering on popping a very important question to Shego in the future.

Tigger exclaimed, "Now this sounds grrrr-eat! Okay everyone, let's see what this music video is all about! Okay Horace old buddy, do your stuff!". The lights went down once again, Tigger and Rose going back to their respective seats quickly to watch the show. The screens all around the place once again went black.

* * *

**The screens came to life, showing to all a familiar setting. It was the castle of the Beast, or more accurately was the home of King L****é****andre C****é****lestin & Queen Belle C****é****lestin. And when the two had stepped down from ruling, the crowns/titles/responsibilities had been passed down to their son Mainard & his wife Kathrin. Now to the present, the place looked to be deserted and slowly eroding away. At a closer look, the place looked to be deserted. Weeds and vines, plus dead trees and bushes lined the Main Courtyard of the castle. Said structure was now dirty and aging, showing that the place had not been without any family or care for years. While it was still standing, it would take a lot of love, care and re-working to make it livable like in the past.**

**Two young women had entered the premises through the rusted gates, walking slowly towards the castle. They looked towards a large statue one that looked to be covered in thick green algae of sort, and unlike the rest of the statues that littered around the place… this one was completely intact and in good shape! The older woman, one of seventeen years of age, wiped away some of the green substance to reveal the face while the younger woman of sixteen years of age wiped the same substance off the name plaque that was etched on the base underneath the statue.**

**The older woman stated, "This is it! I know that face anywhere!".**

**Her younger companion put in, "Yes, and the name is the same as well from the others! This is Anguirus! This really must be the **_**C**__**é**__**lestin Castle**_** than! We finally found it!".**

**The older woman was Lily Vela, and the younger girl was her cousin Isabel Molina! The duo adventurers were still on their family vacation, exploring Europe while they, on the sly, searched for more structures of the royal families from the past that had left behind clues, artifacts and more surprising stuff that linked them to beings from another world… to be more precise, giant monsters from a completely different universe!**

**The rains had finally stopped in the area they were in France, but transportation to the next destination was delayed due to the storms. So that gave the cousins little time to search the countryside before they had to go to another part of Europe. While the rest of their family members explored the town they were in currently, they had snuck out to search for more castles. They had run into other structures on their journey, but none of them belonged to the C****é****lestin family.**

**But now, they hit the jackpot!**

**Lily suggested, "Do you think the secret entrance to where the family hid the tail spike of Anguirus is in the castle? Or is it somewhere out here?".**

**Isabel thought on it for a moment and answered, "I don't think it would be in the castle. From what I heard, much of the place was looted back in the days during World War I and World War II. If they had found something more than just furniture and jewels in there, it would have been in pictures or reported to their superiors.".**

**The Vela woman saw that her cousin had a point. Most of Europe had been set ablaze, figuratively & in some parts of the country literally, when the world wars started. Most castles that had been left to their descendants were cleaned out, either by Axis or Allied soldiers. And said descendants… most likely scattered on the wind, and that was the best case scenario.**

**Lily looked to the statue, and a thought came to her head. She inspected it and saw that it was truly intact & in good shape despite how time had passed. She put her hands on the face of Anguirus, inspecting it and looking for something. She then felt a small jolt like static electricity going through her body, and a smile came to her face.**

**She stated, "I believe that our friend Anguirus here was left standing for a reason. Any person that came here and tried to smash it to pieces, they probably saw something that defied scientific explanation and left the place. I felt a small jolt just now, and it has that same kind of tingling feeling we felt when we saw Godzilla's scale, Mothra's giant golden scale and Rodan's chest spike.".**

**Isabel's eyes widened when she inquired excitedly, "Does that mean what I think it means?!".**

**Lily smirked with confidence and put in, "Yes! This statue must have been imbued with magic after being made the old-fashioned way, maybe with a repair/restoration spell that kept it from being destroyed like some of the areas around here! And if it is here, than…".**

**The two started to touch the statue all over, wanting to see if they could find a secret switch or hidden compartment that would lead to the chamber that held another tome & also more art, artifacts… and also the precious tail spike of Anguirus that said spiked shelled monster gave to Belle & Mainard all those years ago. It was Isabel who found the switch, pulling down on Anguirus's tail. Once she did that, a click was heard and Lily saw some words forming underneath the plaque's name.**

**She called her cousin to her, the two young ladies seeing the words ****SPEAK THE PASSWORD****. The duo looked at each other, smirked and declared loudly, "Monsters and Magic!".**

**The result was the words fading… and the ground around them rumbling! The magic and the mechanics of the area were activating! What the girls didn't know that before he left the world, Belle's father Maurice left all of his knowledge on mechanics & their functions to his daughter. She couldn't make much out of them, but amazingly it was the Bimbettes that helped her out!**

**The blonde trio had finally managed to get over Gaston's death, and started to grow more in areas that surprised everyone including themselves. Laurette had actually taken a shine to Maurice's inventions, finding them fascinating and learning much of machines from him. He actually took her on as an apprentice, teaching and showing her all the stuff that he had learned over the years about many a thing when it came to inventing stuff. Before he died, he actually left some blueprints for her to try out an invention he had finished designing… but knew that he would never work on it himself.**

**Laurette's special talent was the ability to absorb information quickly & spot small but critical details in machines that needed to be addressed.**

**Claudette's talent was actually making anything with precision and exact details that it was uncanny. It seemed that she was good with her hands in crafting anything from wood all the way to metal!**

**Paulette's special talent was design, showing an artistic flair for anything. Anything she drew on paper was incredibly detailed and precise as well. She had a very active imagination when it came to designing anything!**

**Together, the Bimbettes helped the C****é****lestin family in making the secret chamber and moving statue! Also Rosalie the Enchantress also gave aid to them in the areas of magic.**

**Now, the statue of Anguirus started to slide slowly to the right. But as it did, Lily and Isabel could feel the ground shifting underneath them. They hastily retreated a distance until they were out of the stone circle, seeing the stones vanishing as a hole started to form. When the statue continued to move, more stones vanished. And when it finally reached the edge of the stone circle and outside of it, it stopped… and the place where it once stood now had a large hole with steps spiraling downwards!**

**Isabel and Lily were feeling very giddy at the moment, knowing another adventure awaited them down there. They high-fived each other and proceeded to walk down the stairs… not realizing that they had company!**

**Watching from a distance from a dead tree was Shelia a.k.a. Shego, the mercenary with honor now still keeping up with her orders to trail the cousins & keeping out of sight. When they arrived at the castle, she went around the perimeter, leapt over the wall and perched herself in the tree with incredible stealth and reflexes. Showing that despite her age, she still had the moves & also the subtle style that was needed her.**

**When she saw the secret entrance being revealed, she smiled as the girls had hit pay dirt… and so did she. She called over her communication device, "Mirage, this is Shelia. Targets have found the secret entrance on the C****é****lestin grounds. They are now heading inside of it.".**

**Mirage's voice came on, "**_**Understood. Send me the coordinates for the area, and once it's confirmed on our end, you follow them. But remember to stay out of sight still, and if need be lend a hand. Those girls are valuable to us, especially to Mr. Xanatos. So make sure they are kept safe. Mirage out.**_**".**

**Shelia waited as she looked at her wrist watch, which was a ****Tiffany CT60 Chronograph 42**** that had been heavily modified for various purposes. She pushed one of the button dials on said watch, the face flashing red for a 30 seconds… than turning green that indicated that the coordinates for the castle were sent to her employer's computer system & stored in the data banks. The face turned back to normal, and the freelancing agent leaping from her perch to land on the ground with grace & style.**

**She walked to the secret entrance, looking down at the stairs as it spiraled downwards… than saw the statue starting to wobble and move back into place! Knowing that if she didn't react quick, the entrance would be closed up! She quickly rushed down the stairs, just in time at getting in as the stones appeared to seal up it up from above. The room was soon filled with darkness, light coming down from below thanks to the flashlights the cousins brought with them.**

**Shelia knew that if she used her plasma powers to give her light, it would give away her position. So she pushed a secret button on the side of the sunglasses she was wearing to switch her visor to go to **_**Night-Vision**_** mode. Once she could see through the darkness, she made her way downwards to keep track of her quarry.**

**Meanwhile with Isabel and Lily, they were now at the bottom of the stairs and looking around the area with their flashlights. Vela's and Molina's always came prepared! The ladies were walking slowly down a corridor, shining their lights on the walls to see if they could find anything to help them out. They saw torches on the wall, but sadly didn't bring any matches to light them up with. Isabel saw something underneath one of the torches, a stone block that was slightly jutting slightly outward with the seal of the C****é****lestin family on it.**

**A thought came to her head, laying a hand on the stone block and pushing it inwards. The result was the torches alongside the walls lighting up, one by one as the place was soon bathed in light from the red-orange flames that now danced within the torches! Shelia had the quick thinking to deactivate her visor, least she get blinded from the night-vision flash that usually came when light suddenly sprang up when one wore night-vision equipment.**

**Lily looked to her cousin and gave her the thumbs up, telling her that she did great in finding the switch for the room. Turning off their flashlights, the girls looked around to see that were now at the end of the long hallway they had been walking on & in front of them was a large jutting stone that had words on it. It was in French, but thankfully both ladies had translation books with them in their packs. The duo took them out and started to do some quick but rough translations from French to English.**

**The Vela woman finished and said, "Okay… let me see if I got the translation right. Ahem… ****To the worthy ones who were able to find this secret area, let it be known that you must past a series of test in order to reach the goal. To reach what we, the C****é****lestin family have kept safe for years. If you wish to continue on, put all of your mind, body, heart, soul and spirit on the line! No hesitation at all in any way! Sincerely, the C****é****lestin Family- Belle, L****é****andre, Mainard, Kathrin.****".**

**Isabel checked her own translation & saw that her own words matched her cousin's perfectly. She than looked down to see two small stone buttons below the words; the top having the French words for ****Yes**** and the bottom having the words for ****No****. She looked to her relation and asked, "So… are you ready for this test? I know I am!".**

**Lily smirked and answered, "Of course! Remember the song Uncle Dinosaur… I mean, Tio DJ showed us when we were little?". Back in their youths, their uncle DJ Rodriguez used to roar like a T-Rex or Velociraptor, chasing his nieces and nephews who enjoyed it immensely. Throughout the years, the nickname kinda stuck with him.**

**The Vela woman continued, "The song was from his fave music CD called **_**Carman: Yo Kidz**_** and the song was at the end of it. You know, the one I'm talking about?". Isabel racked her memory, than remembered the song very much! That is when she put it together and knew what her cousin was saying. Nodding, the Molina woman pushed the button marked ****Yes****… and the stone soon slid into the ground, the torches on the side of the walls going out! However, the hallway that was in front of them lit up again with torches on the side, a signal that the test was now starting!**

**Lily exclaimed, "Come on, let's go!". The two rushed down the hallway, the song that they remembered now playing in their heads. Shelia followed them, keeping a distance as she saw the cousins initiating the test. She did hear their conversations, and giggled a little at the nickname of their uncle, and was puzzled on what song they mentioned earlier.**

* * *

_~Instrument Score~_

_I got the Word in my hand and I'm doing my best!_

_But ain't no kinda numbers for this kind of test!_

_Going to the top with a hundred percent!_

_No hesitation! I'm confident!_

**Lily and Isabel came to their first challenge, which was a puzzle test. In front of them was a slanted stone slab, which had tiles on them of a picture that was all jumbled up. In front of them were stone tiles that matched the smaller ones on the slab exactly. The two ladies looked at each other, smirked and started to get to work. Their mothers had showed them puzzle games when they were young, and it seemed that the effort to finish a puzzle correctly was now paying off. Shelia decided to take the scenic route… actually crawling on the walls above! Her suit had special suction functions that allowed her to stick to surfaces like certain animals do, and also silently so that she could not be detected.**

**In some aspects, she became a green, female version of a certain costumed superhero that lived in New York City. She looked down to see the puzzle the two were working on as they shifted tiles this way and that.**

**Lily and Isabel managed to finish and complete the puzzle… which was the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia, the kind that they had seen in the other tomes they collected! The picture on the tiles & on the large stone tiles pulsed with golden light, and the door in front of them opened. They let out a victory cheer before running ahead, Shelia following them as she turned off the suit's suction function and gave chase.**

_{Lord, I'm runnin'!_

_Gonna make a hundred!_

_**Gonna make a hundred!**_

_Ninety-nine and a half won't do!}_

**They soon came to another puzzle, this the tiles many and smaller on the stone slab as well as the stone floor. Lily and Isabel cracked their knuckles, going to work once more while Shelia once again took the high ground. She looked down to see that the tiles were numerous, and wondered if the girls would need a bit of help. But to her amazement, the determination and concentration on the faces of the Molina and Vela woman remained… getting more intense as they continued to work!**

**In ten minutes, they finally finished the puzzle… which showed the picture of Anguirus, exactly like the statue one up above! The small and large tiles glowed golden before the door in front of them opened. Isabel proclaimed, "This is awesome, cuz! With the two of us working these tests, we can't lose! No way!".**

**Lily put in, "Yeah! We're not going to slow down for anything here! Let's go!". The duo rushed onward down the next corridor to their next challenge, Shego following once more like before. She admitted that she admired the confidence that the two had, similar to her own.**

_{Lord, I'm runnin'!_

_**Lord, I'm runnin'!**_

_G-G-Gonna be a winner!_

_**Winner!**_

_With the Lord on my side…_

_I can't lose!}_

**The next test they came to was an obstacle course. On the floor and sides were holes, and when the ladies took a step towards the place… a sharp spike suddenly came forth from the holes! Isabel and Lily jumped back and saw that the course required timing and coordination… otherwise, you would be skewered by the spikes that came out. Lily commented, "Wait! Look! The spikes aren't coming out at random. They… they seemed to be timed, each one different and I believe in a pattern…".**

**Isabel put forth, "Then we need to time where we go just right and quick, otherwise its Molina and Vela Shiskabobs on the menu!". The ladies got into positioned, waiting until a certain spike shot up from the ground in front of them, than retracted back into the ground… and that is when they made their move! They ran, hopped, leapt and jumped all over the place, making sure to get the timing right to go to another section before any spike skewered them where they stood!**

**Shelia took the high road again, and good thinking since they were no spikes on the ceiling. She looked down at the duo and said, "I have to say, those two continue to impress me. Not super athletes or such like that, but they got the teamwork and the timing down.".**

_They run to the East!_

_They run to the West!_

_They try to be the greatest!_

_They try to be the best!_

**After some intense workout, the ladies managed to reach the other side. They panted as they made it safely to the door in front of them, a light sheen of sweat on their beings. Isabel spoke, "Whew… thank goodness we took those gym courses back in high school.".**

**Lily added, "Yeah, and also those times at recess when we were younger and playing around all the time.". The duo regained themselves before continuing on, Shelia dropping to the floor as soon as they got a fair distance. The trio pushed forward, and came to another obstacle course. This time, a stone panel was up in front of them, and large stone columns in the chamber. On the stone panel was a diagram of the room, with a picture of a brown caterpillar on it. Isabel commented that it looked a bit like Mothra, which it actually was. Lily touched the picture, and the small caterpillar wiggled to life and started to crawl on the diagram.**

**The caterpillar started to go this way and that, following what seemed to be a pathway but one that required some turning and such. It soon reached the end on the panel… than vanished and went back to its original position. Lily exclaimed, "I think I figured it out! The caterpillar was following a path… a safe path that is safe to walk on when in this room to get to the other side! And if we run astray from the path…".**

**She took a pebble up from the ground, tossed to a spot on the ground that the caterpillar did not go on… and a section of the ground crumbled quickly and fell to what seemed an endless abyss!**

_I'm not running in circles!_

_I'm not losing my mind!_

_I gave my life to Jesus!_

_I'm not wasting my time!_

_I'm not wasting my time!_

_Good… he ain't wasting time!_

**The Molina and Vela ladies racked their brains to remember the pattern, thinking hard until it became clear in their heads. The two started down on the path they saw the Mothra caterpillar take, being careful to not make a misstep. Lily soon did, and a section that her foot stepped on gave way fast! Fortunately, her cousin grabbed her hand so did not tip into the dark abyss below. The two helped each other out in many ways, so they always had each other's back since they were family. In fifteen minutes, they managed to reach the end of the obstacle! Amazingly, the parts that did give way in their journey on the path fixed themselves right up so everything was whole again.**

**Lily stated, "I think that the path not only resets when one reaches the end, but also changes. That is only an assumption, but I think I am right on that.". And she was. The C****élestin family and their allies who built the secret chamber did not mess around at all!**

**Once they made it to the end, they went through the door for their next challenge. Shelia dropped down once more, making a mental note to tell Xanatos and Mirage EVERYTHING that she witnessed so far. It would help to tell her employer & boss just what to expect when the time came to tell them about the secret passage & what it contained.**

_{Lord, I'm runnin'!_

_Gonna make a hundred!_

_**Gonna make a hundred!**_

_Ninety-nine and a half it won't do!_

_**Ninety-night won't do!**__}_

**The next door showed a rather large statue of a teacup with eyes and a mouth. What the ladies did not know was that it was Mrs. Potts, the kind and motherly servant of the castle back when she was cursed to be a living teapot. Isabel asked her cousin on what they next move should be… the statue came to life & in the voice of Mrs. Potts! She stated, "****Oh! Good day or night to you, worthy ones! My name is Mrs. Potts, and this is the Knowledge Room! If you wish to get through to the last obstacle, you will need to answer five out of ten questions from me. If you succeed, you move on ahead. If not… you will be sent back to the very entrance on the surface.****".**

**This got the duo a little nervous since pop quizzes like this were not exactly their cup of tea, as it were. But… they steadied themselves, took a calming breath… and it was Lily who declared, "We accept your terms and challenge! Let's do this!".**

**The animated statue of Mrs. Potts smiled and soon started to spout off questions… ones that were related to the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** adventures that Isabel and Lily had been reading about the entire trip!**

_{Lord, I'm runnin'!_

_**Lord, I'm runnin'!**_

_Gonna be a winner!_

_**Gonna be a winner!**_

_With the Lord on my side…_

_I can't lose!}_

_G-G-G-G-G-Guitar!_

_Hit me! Hiya!_

**The duo passed the quiz with flying colors, very thankful to have read the tomes they had found so far on their vacation trip. They got two wrong, but they got the necessary amount of questions right. This prompted Mrs. Potts to congratulate them on a job well done, soon going back inert and the door behind her opening. Isabel and Lily high-fived each other before rushing through the door, Shelia using her incredible speed and agility to leap through before it shut.**

**The adventurers soon arrived at the very last chamber, another quiz room with a statue this time of Belle and an adult Kathrin! The two very detailed statues came to life, with Belle saying, "****You have made it at the very end of the chambers, worthy ones. Now this is the final test. We shall truly test your knowledge on how much you know about our secret.****".**

**Kathrin spoke, "****The questions are now doubled, and you need to answer fifteen right in order to proceed. If you fail… not only will you be sent back, but also having your memories erased so you will not discover the secret a second time.****". The humans gulped, now realizing that the stakes were higher and the questions no doubt harder. Belle spoke that she would start, and thus another intense quiz began!**

_~Instrument break~_

_T-T-T-Turned on, sold out, hooked on Jesus!_

_Turned on, sold out, hooked on Jesus!_

_Turned on, sold out, hooked on Jesus!_

_Turned on, sold out, hooked on Jesus!_

**Shego watched on as the ladies started to answer the questions put forth by both statues, the freelance adventurer hearing & realizing that indeed the questions were more difficult to solve. Not only that, a timer was now active! If they did not answer in ten seconds, the question would be invalid and a strike against the girls! Lily and Isabel answered as best they could, they did miss some the questions… but at the very end, they managed to get the number of right ones! Right down to the wire with both answering the question at the same time!**

**The door behind the statues shimmered and opened the way for the adventurous lasses. Belle spoke, "****You have managed to clear the way. Congratulations! You have made it to the very end, and to the secret that awaits you.****".**

**Kathrin spoke, "****I believe that you have passed through not just through your own merit… but with the Lord Jesus Christ on your side. He was a big factor in our lives, and also on an adventure that surprised us still even when alive.****".**

**Isabel grinned and said, "Well that's something we all agree on! Jesus did help us, every step of the way! Not just through this set of courses the family made, but throughout all of life! And that is why we're sticking with him, no matter what!". Lily agreed with her cousin on that assessment as well. The statues than gave a mysterious, knowing smile as if they heard and approved of their words. Their eyes went blank and they became inert once more.**

**Lily and Isabel looked at one another, gave a high-five clap before going through the door. Shelia followed them like before, but the green-skinned beauty was feeling proud that her targets had passed the test… and also showing their faith was strong as well.**

_{I can't stop runnin'!_

_I'm gonna make a hundred!_

_**Gonna make a hundred!**_

_Ninety-nine and a half… it just won't do!}_

**The girls climbed up a series of steps, one that actually led to be slightly below the basement area of the castle! When they reached their destination, they went through another door… and saw what they had hoped to see.**

**It was a circular chamber that had paintings of the royal family and their friends, done by hand and with extreme love, care and detail. Portraits of Léandre and Belle, before and after they got married. In addition with the servants that had helped the prince in the past, after the curse was lifted. Maurice and Belle together, the royal ones shortly after the birth of their son Mainard, the Bimbettes as well, the royal family at certain ages of Mainard, said prince with his lady love Kathrin… and finally portraits of the new Célestin family which was of Mainard and Kathrin as king & queen with their daughter Colette!**

**Lily spoke, "Wow… I mean… wow! This is amazing! And if this is just the royal family chamber, than…".**

**Isabel took over, "Then… the real chamber we're looking for is…". She found a door and opened it, going through to another circular chamber… this one much larger and filled with more stuff that grabbed their attention more!**

_{Lord, I'm runnin'!_

_**Lord, I'm runnin'!**_

_Gonna be a winner!_

_**Winner!**_

_With the Lord on my side…_

_I can't lose!}_

**The area had paintings of the royal family with the others they had met; from the fateful day they all came together to celebrate Melody's birthday & got embroiled in one of the biggest adventures of their lives, all the way to when they came together again with a lot more allies to help a princess named Sofia the First. Each painting done with precise detail, extreme love, care, pride and joy in a way that it would rival anything found in the national galleries all over the planet. Underneath the portraits was information about the various monsters from the other universe, and also hand-drawn pictures of said behemoths from the royal family.**

**They looked around in awe, taking out their cameras to take photographs and not to miss a single thing. And soon… they saw it. They found the tome that told the story from the Célestin point of view, and also a large spike that was truly enormous and long! It was covered in a magical shield, designed to both protect and preserve the gift that came from Anguirus. Lily breathed out, "We did it… we found another piece of lost history! Oh, this is amazing!". Isabel nodded, going to the book to open it up. However, she heard a beeping sound coming from her watch. She looked at it… and her eyes widened!**

**She exclaimed, "Oh my God! Look at the time! If we don't make it back to the town we're staying in, our folks are going to get suspicious! We need to get going!". She grabbed the book from the pedestal it was on, saying they would read it later after getting back to town. They looked over and spotted another door nearby which was the exit. They went to it, threw it open and walked up some stairs to get to the basement.**

_With the Lord on my side, I can't lose!_

_With the Lord on my side!_

_With the Lord on my side!_

_I got the Lord on my side!_

_Yeah! Hoo! Thank you!_

_~Instrument break~_

_Oh man… I'm getting too old for this._

**Once the girls were gone, Shelia emerged from the other room. Like Miss Molina and Miss Vela, she too was impressed by the hidden art of the royal family. She made sure to take pictures for her superiors… but the real deal was the one the ladies just vacated from, going in to see something that really took her breath away. She looked at the paintings, the items locked in secure glass casings… and also the spike that she knew one would mistake for a giant lance's tip! She took pictures & recorded camera footage as well, getting every inch of everything in the room. When she took enough photos and camera footage that ended with Anguirus's tail spike, she noticed the pedestal empty.**

**She said to herself, "Hmmm… the girls must have took it. I guess they have another piece of the puzzle… but they left the real treasure behind.". She looked at the artifacts in the room, knowing full well that any gallery would pay millions for them… but also realizing that it would send shockwaves around the world like ripples in a pond. That a piece of lost history would be discovered, a small but essential piece that would create a lot of action in every single part of the world in many ways. Her boss Xanatos and Mirage knew this, and now she was starting to see more of the bigger picture like they did.**

**Shelia looked at the spike, still covered in the magical protection barrier and sent a small green fireball to it. The plasma ball hit the barrier, but said structure stood strong. It flashed a little, but did not fade at all. Miss Go realized that the ladies knew the way to release the spell, but didn't know it yet. The possibility/probability was there, until it was confirmed that it was only just that. She said to the spike, "So… Anguirus, was it? I bet you and I… heh, I bet we could have gotten along together if we met.".**

**The freelance beauty looked at the door where Isabel and Lily left from, seeing an indention on the door that looked to be in a shape of a crest. She than realized that the royal family could have gotten here easy without going through the traps and obstacles, but apparently a crest of some kind was needed since it would be a key. The door was locked from her side, so she could open it easy. If she tried to open it from the other side, it would be locked unless she had the key. Taking a picture of the crest indention as best she could, Shelia soon opened the door and walked out.**

**She had to report in and tell her superiors on what she discovered!**

* * *

The screens than faded to black, the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia showing said screens with the lights coming back on in the _House of Mouse_. The audience cheered loudly, showing their appreciation of the music video that just ended now. Many beings clapped/hollered/cheered/howled in a positive manner all over the place! Coming back to the podium on the stage was Tigger and Rose, the stuffed bundle of energy and fluff leaping into the Author's arms and giving her a hug. The duo shared a friendly moment with one another before Rose put her friend down, getting the microphone from the podium as Tigger did the same.

She called out, "Now that is what I call one unique music video! Let's give it up one more time for the stars of said show! Isabel Molina, Lily Vela and Shelia Go, rise on up and take a bow!". Said characters stood up, the spotlight on them once more. The two OC's based on DJ's nieces waved to everyone, smiles on their faces as they enjoyed being in the limelight.

Shelia also waved to everyone, glad to be on the receiving end of praise in a positive way rather than a negative one. Her beau Arthur Caractacus was holding her left hand, saying that he was very proud of her in being in the music video. She blushed in a way that looked quite cute on her, giving him a quick kiss on the lips that had many beings clapping more to see such a wonderful sight.

The patrons gave the trio more applause and praise before things quieted down, their attention focused back on Rose and Tigger. Said Author spoke, "And now… here it is! The last music video for the evening! The fifteenth and final Disney/Toho music video!". Everyone cheered once more, very pleased to be at the finale. Oh, make no mistake they enjoyed the event immensely. But they were a bit eager to get to the finale, vote for the winners and soon head home with their families/friends/loved ones since it was a bit late now.

Tigger exclaimed, "This music video is done by Barbossa, the blue crab that is the musical successor to Sebastian the crab! He was featured in _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_!".

The spotlight turned to said crab who was with his fellow denizens from Atlantica, rising up and taking his bows from the audience who clapped politely for the small blue crustacean. Rose stated, "The music video is done in the _Fantasia_ style & is called _Barbossa's Grand Concert_. It features the songs _Godzilla's Medley_ and _Mothra's Song_ which are very famous in the Toho universe. It features a mixture of both the Toho monsters that have appeared in the _Monsters and Magic_ series and the ones that are featured in the Legendary-versions like 2014's _**Godzilla**_ and 2019 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_".

This got everyone's attention as they wondered what Barbossa had created.

Tigger exclaimed, "So… let's get this video rolling! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!". He put the microphone back on the podium before bouncing back to his seat, Rose doing the same as she went back to her table. The lights dimmed down once again as the various monitors went black.

* * *

**A blue glow soon came on the black field, in the classic way that was done back in the Disney 1940 animated film **_**Fantasia**_**. A small series of steps was shown, and scuttling onto the platform was Barbossa the blue crab. Even though only his shadow appeared, everyone could see that he was facing the direction of the audience. Below was an entire orchestra set, truly setting the stage in a classic way. He announced, "Ahem… good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls of all ages. I hope you enjoy what I have brought up. Like my mentor Sebastian the legendary musical composer and conductor, I have taken many strides to make sure this work here is a masterpiece. One befitting for my teacher and friend.".**

**He continued on, "This features the songs from Toho, legendary in their own right and famously known all over the various realms/universes/dimensions/worlds. A montage of sort to the titans who have brought to many a kind of quality entertainment you cannot find anywhere else. And also… for the behemoths that we here in the Disney universe gladly call friends. Now… sit back and enjoy the show. Thank you for your patronage and patience.".**

**He then turned around, a long baton in hand as he looked down at the musicians that would be playing the music. He tapped the ground with it, getting the players all ready to begin their piece. He raised it in the air… and soon started the music!**

**First was **_**Godzilla's Medley**_**, the powerful notes coming forth in an ominous way that was truly strong and powerful… just like the ****King of the Monsters**** himself!**

**The blue field color around Barbossa vanished, and on the screen came the footage of the first Godzilla that appeared in 1954! The black-and-white legend was shown as he emerged from behind a hill on Odo Island, roaring loudly. The scene than transisted to show him in Japan, using his fiery breath to decimate the heart of Tokyo itself! As the music continued on, the scene changed to show Godzilla battling it out against his back-then mortal enemy Anguirus from **_**Godzilla Raids Again**_**. It soon changed to show the first appearance of Rodan the massive mutated pteranodon, than to Mothra as the music started to pick up the pace a little. It showed both her caterpillar and moth form, the last form emerging from a burnt cocoon.**

**The screen changed yet again to show the first **_**Monsters and Magic**_** novel; the royal ships guests coming in from other lands to celebrate Melody's 13****th**** birthday, the eight Toho legends being picked up from their universe to be deposited in the Disney world, the meeting between Godzilla and his the others with their bonded, the meeting of the original Disney classic women with Godzilla and company… and the battle that came between the forces of Good and Evil, between the Disney families and Maleficent with their Toho bonded back at full strength and size!**

**It then switched over to show the first appearance of Jet Jaguar, both in human and monster-size! Than the first time King Caesar appeared, erupting from his long nap from within the mountain. And after the furry beast was the appearance of Space Godzilla, in both her Flying and Land-form. As the music picked up yet again, the clips showed the scenes from **_**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_**.**

**The clips showed this in order; Hans finding and using the Omni-Elemental Crystals to summon the Master Crystal, the six Toho legends once again taken from their realm to the Disney universe and soon scattered about, where each **_**kaiju**_** met their bonded Disney beings, what happened in each kingdom such as Godzilla showing himself to Anna and the others to save them from a Rock Wyrm… and finally to all of them gathering at Copenhagen to battle against Hans's forces!**

**When the music changed to the theme that usually meant for the Japanese Self-Defense Force/G-Force to come onto the field, the clips changed to show what occurred in **_**Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale**_**! It showed the appearance of Burning Godzilla, his bonded from the previous stories going to the Toho universe & changing to be follow the laws of said universe in the physical way, said bonded enjoying what Tokyo had to offer, finding & trying to help Burning Godzilla… and to the part where they battled against the **_**Crimson Katana**_** and their leader Lady Momoko!**

**The clips changed as the music continued onward; showing the appearance of the many forms of Destroyah, the battle between Juvenile-form and the Disney heroines, the battle between Godzilla Junior & Aggregate-form Destroyah with Junior's receiving help from some surprising allies… and also the death of Godzilla Junior by the claws of Final-form Destroyah. It than showed the intense finale battle between Destroyah and the forces of Good, the appearance of Empress Athena & Mega Marshmallow, Heaven opening up to help the forces of Good… and the appearance of the most powerful form of Godzilla… Hikari Godzilla!**

**The music of **_**Godzilla's Medley**_** was near its conclusion when it showed how the battle ended when Empress Athena and Mega Marshmallow RIPPED the wings off Destroyah… and said beast was obliterated down to his very DNA by the **_**Pristine Breath**_** from Hikari Godzilla! The song than ceased… and changed to play **_**Mothra's Song**_**. But this version was from the 2019 version!**

**As the music played, the clips continued. It showed the melting and death of Heisei-era Godzilla… and the revival of his son who would become the Millennium-era Godzilla! And the clips transisted to show the Disney characters returning back home, with Lady Momoko in tow as their prisoner. And soon showed the part where all of the Disney characters came to pay their respects for their fallen Toho friends… with Jesus Christ himself appearing, and showing them Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan becoming constellations in the heavens in the Disney world!**

**The clips soon changed to show the appearance of 2014 Godzilla, who showed up at the airport in Hawaii. It than showed the battle between him and the male & female MUTO's! As the song continued, it showed the appearance of King Ghidorah from the 2019 movie… and the appearance of a changed Godzilla who had different dorsal spines now! The clips than showed the appearance of Mothra in her caterpillar form, than in her golden form as she pointed the way to where Godzilla was at after he got hit by the Oxygen Destroyer bomb. And finally, it showed the clips of Mothra in her visible adult form coming to help Godzilla against King Ghidorah!**

**As the song played on, it showed the clips on what happened in **_**Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination**_**. The film showed when Sofia the First of Enchancia first learned about Godzilla and his companions, to when her parents and siblings were kidnapped by Cosmina, to the **_**Amulet of Avalor**_** summoning everyone from the previous films to help her out… and finally to Josiah the Arch-angel appearing, followed by the Toho legendary ones who had bonded to the others in the previous stories with Heisei-era Godzilla bonding to Sofia now!**

**As the melodious and mysterious song continued, the clips played on. It showed Sofia's first real battle against Cosmina's minions, her capture by said sorceress, her escape thanks to Jesus Christ himself who freed her & her family from the cells, freeing Godzilla and the others from Cosmina's own imprisonment… to finally the battle between the sorceress forces and the forces of Good that were led by the Enchancia Royal Family!**

**The music was reaching its climatic peak when the clips changed once more. It showed Sofia going in and battling against Cosmina herself, said princess soon getting encouragement and help from Godzilla & the others in spirit, to the fall and forgiveness of the sorceress before she died & finally to where Godzilla and the others made their appearance to the whole kingdom of Enchancia! It also displayed for all the party that the Toho titans attended, especially the part where Godzilla was used as a play area for the curious little ones.**

**When the clip showed the time when the monsters had to go back to their respective places, Godzilla was shown to take a tooth from his own maw and gave it to Sofia… which said tooth got absorbed into the magical amulet, now on display for all to see. The clip than showed Mirage finding the secret entrance that led her to finding a hidden chamber that contained artifacts, items, paintings of what took place back than… and also the tome that contained the story.**

**When the music was reaching its closing part, the screen changed to show only the book on the black screen. It than was joined by the other tomes that Lily and Isabel found at the epilogues of each of the main novels, all on display for all to see. It lasted for a while until they all spun quickly until they were blurs… soon combining into one! The fusion created a golden light that illuminated the black background… and from the light came the insignia of **_**Monsters and Magic**_**; the Mickey Mouse head and ears with the Toho kanji symbol inside of it!**

**The song ended, and the insignia also vanished slowly into the blackness.**

* * *

The lights came up again, the screens displaying the insignia once more. The whole crowd went wild, causing the roof to almost be blown off its top! A vast majority of beings clapped/cheered/hollered/howled and more in a very positive way to the music video created by Barbossa! The blue crab rose on the table he was sitting on, the spotlight on him as he was smiling proudly and taking his bows. Nearby, Sebastian the crab smiled as well and stated, "Now dat is my apprentice there! Though I suppose that now, I consider him my equal in the art of composition.". He was like a proud master who had seen his student rise from mere apprentice… to an equal of a master himself.

Soon, Tigger and Rose came back on the stage & they looked pretty pumped up from the music video! Taking the microphones from the podium, the Author exclaimed, "WHOO! Now that was one awesome music video, classically done in a modern way! Come on everyone, let's hear it for Barbossa and his musical montage that he created for us this night!".

The various patrons cheered once again for the small blue crab, who took more bows and soaked in the praise from everyone in the dinner theater club. It lasted for some time before the crowd started to gradually settle down.

Tigger announced, "Now that was one powerful music video there, buddy boy! You sure got the stuff, just like Sebastian! You are going to be one famous composer in no time down under the sea, little guy!". Many agreed with the assessment on that, especially Barbossa himself.

Mickey and Minnie than joined the duo on stage, microphones of their own with them. Mickey exclaimed, "And that folks is the final music video for the evening! And now, it's time for you all to vote for your favorite! Minnie, care to do the honors?".

Said lovely mouse giggled and replied, "Sure thing Mickey! Now than, all of you will be given a poll slip that has your names on them…". As soon as she mentioned that, magically materializing in front of each guest at their table was a piece of paper that had their names on the top. Below were boxes & beside each box was the name of the music video that had been shown just now at the event.

Minnie continued, "Check off with either a check mark or X in the box beside the name of the music video that has appeared tonight. That will count as your vote for said video. If you change your mind, just say Erase and the mark will vanish. But once you made your decision and want to stick to it, say Done and the paper will be sent to a machine that will tally the votes up.".

Mickey than stated, "And for you out there watching on your screens and want to vote as well, just call in at this number to put in your votes. Remember, only one vote per household and cell/smart phone number. The following attendant on the line will give you instructions on how to properly put in your vote. And for those who use the Internet, go to the House of Mouse website and go to the polls now shown there. Just remember, it will be one vote per computer as well. So all of you choose wisely!".

For the many viewers watching in the megaverse & multiverse, they saw the toll-free number showing with simple instructions on what to do after they called. Many went to their phones, be they telephone or cell/smart phone to call and put in their votes. Those who liked to surf the Internet went to the website, clicked on the link to the polls and started to decide which music video they liked.

Minnie than announced, "The voting will cease at 11:30 p.m., our time here in California. So when the time comes, the polls will close and the votes tallied. When 11:45 p.m. comes, the winners will be announced… along with a very special guest who will be coming to really see the club end on a good note! Who it is? Well… you'll have to wait and see!". The time was now 10:50 p.m., which gave everyone about 40 minutes to vote!

Her main mouse than stated, "Now than everyone, cast in your votes and enjoy the remaining time here in the _House of Mouse_! We'll be back real soon!". The video cameras top lights than turned off, signaling that the commercials were rolling and also the advertisement to vote via either by telephone or website was still showing.

Everyone in the club started to pick out their favorite music videos to see, the energy and noise in the dinner theater club enough to keep everyone awake. The Muppet band _Electric Mayhem_ came back on stage, playing another Christmas song that had their own rocking rhythm & beat!

* * *

While the various guests voted, some left the area to get some space for themselves. Two of them was Samantha Manson & Jenna, the jealous ladies looking over to see their crushes dance with other girls. In the case of Sam, seeing Danny dancing with Desiree again got her seeing red. And with Jenna, seeing Duncan once again dancing with Clawdeen Wolf. The gothic girl from Amity Park growled out, "It's not fair! Danny gets to dance with all those… those… bimbos while I have to sit through this disgustingly bright and festive place!".

Jenna spoke, "I hear you on that sister! Seeing my Duncan dance with that fleabag fashionista… grrrr! I just want to punch her lights out!".

A voice spoke out, "You ain't the only ones with dating problems, sister!". The duo turned to see that coming their way was the Kanker Sisters, Marie the most ticked off of the siblings. She proclaimed that she wanted Double D all to herself, but she kept getting showed up by the blonde Nazz cheerleader.

Sam put in, "Why is it that the guys always fall for cheerleaders?! Can't they see right through that shallow façade?!". She was referring to Star and Paulina, who were the top cheerleaders at Casper High School.

A mysterious female voice came forth from the darkness, "Well, well, well. What have we here? Some disgruntled females that wish to change things?". The ladies turned to the darkness where the voice came from… and it was revealed to be Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic that appeared in Disney's 1998 animated series _Hercules_! And with her were various other villains/villainesses from around the club! While not quite EVERY villain/villainess in the _House of Mouse_, it was still an impressive number.

Jenna spoke, "Who the heck are you supposed to be?".

Hecate smirked wickedly and answered, "Hecate, Greek goddess of magic and witchcraft. Ladies, I have a little… proposition for you.".

Sam looked wary and inquired, "What kind of… proposition exactly?".

The blue being that loved to cause Hades trouble stated, "I have a little… surprise cooked up for this place. For some beings from some of the other realms are to come here and… heh, crash the party, so to speak. They'll be here at precisely midnight, and they will come to take down this place once and for all! You see, a great amount of jealousy and hatred is aimed here from those in the other realms like from Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. A good number of characters have grown jealous that this place has become so popular, and so they want to see it get destroyed.".

This caused the girls to be curious on who would want the _House of Mouse_ to be destroyed, and what was in it for them. Hecate saw their inquiries in their heads, smirking as the trap was set… all she needed was the right amount of bait to really lure them in. She said, "Here is the proposition. You help us to take down the defenses that shield this place, to take down the security system that Author **LORD DESTRYUK** made. And the others will see to the rest. Once this place is down… you can have anything your heart desires. And I do mean ANYTHING.".

The girls looked at one another, than looking back to the ones they had crushes on. Jenna to Duncan, Sam to Danny, and Marie to Edd. They looked at them, aching to be the #1 in their hearts. The group than looked to Hecate, who had her hand extended. "So… do we have a deal?".

The ladies were nervous about this proposal very much… but they sadly felt that this was the only solution to have what they want. Sam went first, putting her hand on top of Hecate. Said appendage then burst into blue flames… but Samantha did not feel any pain at all. Marie was the next one, followed by her sisters who supported her. The last one was Jenna, who was hesitant about it all… but she swallowed her fear and conscience down, soon being the last one to put her hand on top of the others.

Hecate had such a wicked smile on, it actually unnerved the ladies very much. She spoke, "And so the deal is made… and thus the plan is now in motion.". Little did they know that one of the Destroians was watching them, **LORD DESTRYUK's** own personal spymaster Shadowza, had witnessed and heard the entire thing.

Look out _House of Mouse_! Trouble is ready brewing big time!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew! Oh man, this was one heck of a chapter to write! Whoo!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord! Thank you God for helping me out with this chapter all the way! Thank you Lord for being there for me, and also helping me not just with my stories but with my life as well. Jesus, I really hope to do my best for you in all ways! And I hope that you continue to guide me, direct me and give me more opportunities to grow with you and the Father! Thank you Lord for being with my friend, my family and me! Thank you!

Now this is the end of the music videos… but not the end of the story itself! More is to come, and with Hecate now bringing both inside and outside help to take down the dinner theater club… oh, you better believe that action and adventure are going to be kicking in high gear soon!

Also, how did you like the OC I made to be Shego's/Shelia's date and boyfriend? I racked my brain very much to come up with someone suitable for her, and also one that would be able to negate her comet plasma powers. I did my best, as I did with the beau that Kim Possible is with as well.

The last music video really stumped my brain, as I tried to come up with any song to be turned into a music video. But sadly, all I ended up were blanks in my noggin. However, the Lord helped me when he reminded me of the movie _**Fantasia**_ and also how certain music videos shown on YouTube are done without the need for lyrics and the like. Just the musical score itself. So… I took a leap of faith, and thus _Barbossa's Grand Concert_ was created!

Also, for the various tests that Lily and Isabel went through, I actually remembered similar obstacles in my old Super NES game _Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars_. They appeared when at Bowser's Castle, you have to go through four of six doors. And there are three kinds of challenges behind two doors; Physical, Quiz and Puzzle related. It was that particular memory where I got my ideas for the courses the ladies went through.

I have put a poll up in my Profile Bio page here at this site, just look at the very top of the page to find it. Vote and also get others to vote as well! The poll will close at December 27th, so be sure to vote!

Also this: I really want my work to inspire others to write their own Disney/Toho creations, so if you want to use the music videos shown here to make a story of your own, than go for it!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

Who would you like to have to watch over the sleeping little ones on the 2nd floor, and why?

What would you be doing during the commercial break before the event got started again?

During _Show Me The Light_ song, what would you or the characters you like be doing? And what do you think American Idol judges would say about the performer's performance?

In _Stayin' Together_ music video, what kind of advice would you give to the family in maintaining their relationship to the _kaiju_? And also what kind of advice would you give to Zilla in being an uncle?

In _Turned On, Sold Out, Hooked on Jesus_ music video, what kind of obstacles would you like to put in for Isabel and Lily to figure out? And also, what do you think the design of the tome should be?

In _Barbossa's Grand Concert_, which was your favorite part during _Godzilla's Medley_? And your favorite part during _Mothra's Song?_

And finally this… what would you be doing during the commercials? And also, what do you think of the alliance that Sam and the other ladies have just joined in that is being led by Hecate?

And here is an optional bonus question: Who do you think Hecate has called forth from the other two realms to come & try to demolish the _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	6. Voting Extended

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope all of you are doing well.

Listen, I have extended the date for my poll to January 17th, 2020! The reason being… well, sadly just not many votes as I was hoping for. I really want to get in as many votes as I can before finishing my special here, so that is why I am extending the deadline.

So please, go to my Profile/Bio page here and look to the very top to see the voting options. I know the poll looks funky, but believe me! Was not my intent to make it look like that!

So… I will await more votes until that day. Again hope to receive many votes. On a final note, I have updated my movie trailer special so I hope to see some reviews there as well.

Take care all of you & enjoy 2020!)


	7. Chapter 7- Finale

2nd Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Good to see you again & I hope you all had an excellent New Year when it came! I have high hopes for 2020 on many levels, and I hope that all of them come to pass!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give thanks and praise to the Lord. Thank you God for being with me all through 2019, through the ups and downs… the good and bad times… and in the moments where I was at my highest and lowest. Thank you Jesus Christ for being with me; comforting me, giving me the opportunity to grow and get better, for disciplining me so that I do learn to stick by you, and also for teaching me that your Way, Will and Word is much more better in all areas! Thank you Lord for my family, my friends and also for the ones who have been with me & are now gone. Thank you God for everything!

I had an excellent Christmas! Got some awesome gifts from my family and friends, chief among them was a present from my mom that arrived in late on the 30th. It is a green shirt that show cases all four of my _Monsters and Magic_ cover art that was made by my dear friend Author **Dreams Come True 996**! Go see the cover image that is for my special _Whatever You Imagine_ to see me wearing the shirt. My mom is so awesome in getting me a sweet custom shirt that shows all of the cover arts like that from my friend! Thank you God for mothers like my mom!

I also updated my _Monsters and Magic Movie Trailer_ special, which I hope you all check out soon.

Also, I would like to keep requesting from any of your assistance in how to get Disney and Toho to recognize my work in a positive manner. I still believe that my crossover stories is what the companies need. May not want, but need! With all the live-action remakes coming forth, and with the direction Disney is sadly going in, I believe without a doubt that my Disney/Toho novels and specials is what is needed to help them get out of the mess they are now in.

So, any kind of help such as posting video reviews on any of my Disney/Toho works on YouTube or artwork that reflects/references my novels/specials would be most appreciated!

Now to thank the ones that did review! Ahem…

To **KingdomWarrior125**: Thank you for the review. I do not think I have seen your PM, will keep checking but do not see it. In any case, I shall think on it.

To **cornholio4**: Thanks for the short, but good review! And I did not know you are a Scot! I hope my chapter paid good homage to you ancestry.

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Ah, my dear friend! Thank you for the long, detailed, honest & passionate review! Words from you mean much to me & are worth waiting for! I'm glad I could entertain you and also make you feel good with my chapters. I honestly hope to keep hearing from you and to deliver strong messages through my stories that agree with you.

To **SaurusRock625**: Again, good to hear from you my friend! The reviews from you are always worth it! And you are right. Praising the Lord every time I start something like this feels more good and true than anything else. Without Him, none of this would even be possible and that is the Truth! So I always give thanks to Jesus for giving me the courage, confidence, wisdom and conviction to continue on with stories like that! It warms my heart very much to hear words like what you wrote down, so thank you very much!

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thanks for the review, my friend! And I will continue to do my best to showcase your work that is a sequel to my _Monsters and Magic_ series as best I can! It deserves to be recognized, and I do wish the best of luck to you when writing it!

To **LORD DESTYRUK**: Thank you for the multiple reviews, my friend! I hope to surprise you with this one! I thank you for the permission you gave me in utilizing yourself and your OC creations, and hope to do them justice here! I also hope you check out my _Star Vs._ story as well more!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thank you for the awesome review and the scenario that goes with it! Like with my friends, very interesting on what you right down here. Some have inspired me and I hope you like this next chapter! My friend, I thank you again for your passionate and imaginative review!

To **KaijuEmperor**: Thank you for the review, and to answer your question… she has potential, but unfortunately her character is lacking in many areas. So while I do not hate her, I believe that Danny can do much better with another woman other than her.

To **Japan Boy**: Ah, the one who inspired me to create my Disney/Toho works! Thank you again for the reviews, and it is so good to hear from you, my friend! I also appreciate the little tidbits of info you put in. Heh, I believe you and Dreams surprise me with little trivia facts that are interesting to know. Again, thank you so much and hope you continue to enjoy my works just as much as I have enjoyed yours!

To **CalvinFuji**: Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. Sadly though, the music awards event is over. However, I will take your suggestions to heart for the next music video awards special though it will be some time before I decide to make another one. Your song suggestions and video ideas as well have merit, so again I thank you for them.

To **Rose Spooks**: Glad to see you again, my friend! I hope to see more reviews from you here! Thank you for the wonderful one you sent me, and I do hope that you enjoy my Disney/Toho novels and specials here!

And finally to **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Ah, my lady love and one of my best friends! Thank you so much for your passionate, good and long reviews! Always a treat to see and read! I am really glad you enjoy my works like this, and I am glad for your honest and dedicated words as well. I hope you enjoy what I have here, and hope to hear from you soon!

So this is it! The finale to my music video awards event here! I am really glad to see many people enjoying it! I am a bit sad though that some Authors I know have not come in to read and review it, but… well, I believe they are pressed with other engagement so I understand. Just hope and pray that they are alright.

On another note, I wish to dedicate this story to my dog Jemma. She… **sighs** she passed away on December 18th 2019. Jemma was a small little Weiner dog, beautiful and so brave. She was with us for ten years, though to be honest I don't know her real age. She was getting there in years though, many parts of her fur turning white. But she was more than a pet; she was a member of the family, a Rodriguez! She was brave despite her size and also loveable and understanding. She is buried in the backyard, and I believe with all my heart that she is with the others in Heaven, romping and playing around and no longer in any pain.

After this special, will be focusing on my _Star Vs._ story that I hope some of you will check out. And further down the line, make another chapter that features the _House of Mouse_ showcasing another Disney/Toho Movie Night event! And I want to make one thing very much clear. I will be showcasing not just the Millennium or Legendary-era movies, but also the Heisei and Showa-era as well. So while I appreciate the requests and such for wanting me to write a chapter that features the dinner theater club to watch certain Godzilla movie, just know that I will also be showing the old-school movies. Those are ones I loved watching as a kid, so please be patient.

I really appreciate all of the support, encouragement, ideas and suggestions that you have all given me concerning this special! You all are just fantastic, and I really thank Jesus for each and every one of you! I ask that the Lord continue to bless you all, to be with you and to help you just as He has helped me when it comes to story-writing and everything else in life!

Again, would like to advertise certain stories for my Author friends here. The first one is called _Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association_ written by Author **AdventureKing2017**. It is a _Total Drama_ series story that features Cody as the main protagonist as he tries to fulfill a deceased relative's dream of maintaining and showcasing a wrestling circuit that features all-women wrestling. Many former Total Drama female contestants are there, making it a unique Cody/Harem story that it is worth checking out!

The other is Author **DRAGONDAVE45's** own story called _Monsters and Magic: Prologue to Legacy_. It is a sequel of his own design that follows my _Monsters and Magic_ series. I have left rules in one of the epilogues in my _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ to anyone who wishes to make their own sequel to my series. I just hope and pray that they abide by them.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Godzooky and fellow characters are from the 1978 Hanna-Barbera animated series _Godzilla_. Nessie and Nessie Junior are from _Godzilla: The Series_, an animated television series that aired on Fox Kids network in the U.S., DirectTV in Japan. Aired from September 1998 to April 2000.

I also do not own any 20th Century Fox animation films such as _**Anastasia**_, _**FernGully: The Last Rainforest**_, _**Once Upon A Forest**_, _**The Pagemaster**_, _**Titan A.E.**_These films have been acquired, along with many others, by Disney. This includes certain Don Bluth films such as _**An American Tail**_, _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, _**The Land Before Time**_, _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Rock-A-Doodle**_, _**Thumbelina**_ and _**The Secret of NIMH**_.

I do not own the characters from _**Happily Ever After**_, as it is owned by the production companies _Filmation Associates_ and _Kel Air Company_. Said movie was distributed by 1ST National Film Corp., released in theaters in 1990 in France & 1993 in the United States. Directed by John Howley, produced by Lou Scheimer.

I do not own the characters from _**Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland**_. They are owned by the production company _Tokyo Movie Shinsha_, distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation in the U.S. The movie was released in Japan in 1989, than in the 1992 in the U.S.A. Directed by Masami Hata, with William Hurtz being co-director. Produced by Yutaka Fujioka.

I do not own the characters from _**The Swan Princess**_. They are owned by the production company _Nest Entertainment_ & _Rich Animation Studios_, distributed by New Line Cinema in North America and Columbia Tristar on the International area. Movie was released in 1992. Directed by Richard Rich, produced by both him & Jared F. Brown.

I do not own the characters from _**The Princess and the Goblin**_. They are owned by the production companies _Pannonia Film Studios_\- **Hungary**, _Sianel 4 Cymru_\- **United Kingdom** and _NHK_\- **Japan**, distributed by Hemdale Communications and J&M Entertainment- **United States**, Entertainment Film Distributors- **United Kingdom** and Budapest Film\- **Hungary**. Movie was released in Japan on December 1990, Hungary on December 1991, United Kingdom on December 1992 & finally the United States on June 1994. Directed by Józef Gémes, produced by Robin Lyons. Based on a fantasy novel of the same name, author being George McDonald.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studio, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. Using last names for certain characters that come from said series.

_Fairly Oddparents_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman. Executive producers are Butch Hartman, Fred Seibert and Scott Fellows. The series airing on March 2001 & released on the Nickelodeon network. The production companies were Frederator Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Billionfold Inc. Distributors were ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks and Nelvana.

_The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ is a cartoon series that was created by Keith Alcorn & John A. Davis. Directed by Keith Alcorn, Mike Gasaway and Kirby Atkins. Executive producers are Steve Oedekerk & John A. Davis. Production companies were  O Entertainment, DNA Productions and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Distributor was ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks. Series aired on Nickelodeon on July 2002.

_Powerpuff Girls_ is a cartoon series that was created by Craig McCracken. Directed by Craig McCracken and many others over the years. Executive producer is Craig McCracken. Production companies are Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Cartoon Network Studios, distributor was Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Series aired on Cartoon Network on November 1998.

_Invader Zim_ is a cartoon series that was created by Jhonen Vasquez. Directed by Steve Ressel and Jordan Reichek. Executive producers are Jhonen Vasquez and Mary Harrington. Production companies are Nickelodeon Studios and Wumberlog Productions, distributors are MTV Networks and Media Blasters for DVD. Series aired on Nickelodeon network, March 2001.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh__ō__nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996 & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

_Firebreather_ is an American CGI film that is based on the comic book series of the same name by _Image Comic Books_. The film was released on November 2010, shown on the channel Cartoon Network. Written by Jim Krieg & directed by Peter Chung. Executive producer was Julia Pistor, production company was Pistor Productions & Cartoon Network Studios.

_Monster High_ is an American fashion doll franchise created by _Mattel_, now a web series along with books, video games & movie specials. The animated web series were created and shown on YouTube. The Executive producer was Audu Paden, original release was on YouTube & YouTube Kids which went from May 2010 to February 2018.

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_ was a Canadian-American television series that was created by Danny Antonucci, aired on Cartoon Network. The series was also written by him, along with many others, and directed by said person. Danny was also the Executive producer, with the production location being in Canada. The production companies were a.k.a. Cartoon, Yeson Animation Studios and Funbag Animation Studios. Distributors were Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Original network was Cartoon Network, aired from January 1999 to November 2009.

_The Muppets_ were created by Jim & Jane Henson, owned by Muppet Studios. Now part of the Disney franchise that features them in shows, movies, film and other media. The band Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem belong to said studios with band members Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Clifford, Janice, Zoot, Lips and Rolf the Dog.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use. To see their info's, look to my previous House of Mouse/Toho specials. The band group Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads consist of Ember McLain, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Pepper Ann & Stitch. They were featured in my special _Max and Roxanne's Wedding- Toho Style_. The four OC characters Demetra, Nozomi, Francine and Matia are Chip Skylark dancers that belong to Author **Dreams Come True 996**.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

The songs used here are as follows:

_Underneath The Tree_ is a song by Kelly Clarkson, a single from her sixth studio album/first Christmas album _Wrapped in Red_. Said album was recorded from May to September 2013, released on October 2013. It was recorded at studio Echo Studio & EastWood Studios in Los Angeles, California. Also at The Barn in Nashville, Tennessee. The label is by _RCA Records_, producer Greg Kurstin. The single itself was released on November 2013, label by the same record company. Songwriters were Kelly Clarkson and Greg Kurstin, producer also Greg Kurstin.

_Eye of the Tiger_ is a song by American rock band Survivor and featured in the two albums _**Rocky III**_ and _Eye of the Tiger_. The single was released in 1982, label by _EMI Group Limited_ and _Scotti Brothers_. Songwriters & producers are Frankie Sullivan and Jim Peterik. It was recorded at the request of _**Rocky III**_ star/writer/director Sylvester Stallone.

_Where Are You Christmas_ is a song by Faith Hill, a single from the album _**How The Grinch Stole Christmas**__ Soundtrack_. The soundtrack album is by various other artists, released November 2000. Label is by _Interscope Records_. The single itself was released on December 2000, label by _Warner Records, Inc._ in Nashville & _Interscope Records_. Songwriters were Mariah Carey, James Horner and Will Jennings. Producers were Byron Gallimore and Faith Hill.

Now, on with the finale!)

* * *

It was now 11:30, the official voting for the various music videos that were shown in the _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ event was now over. Many beings from all over the multiple worlds/dimensions/realms/universes had cast their votes in for the video that had caught their attention very much. The many guests in the dinner theater club voted in with their pieces of paper, while others watching on their various screens in other places either placed their vote by phone or by Internet. So for the time being, everyone was enjoying the last moments of the event as the votes were being tallied.

And with billions, if not trillions of votes coming in, it would take a while for the results to be tallied up with accuracy and precision.

Many of the patrons within the club were doing what they could to stay awake, some ordering strong caffeinated drinks that would perk them up for the time being. None of the various guests inside the dinner theater club did not want to miss the Awards Ceremony, or miss the special guest that would be coming to end the event officially.

Tristen Taylor was with Jazz Fenton at the HoM Souvenir Shop, the young Duelist with Domino City, Japan wanting to get something for his new friend… whom he hoped would be his girlfriend, after some dates with her of course. Tristen looked around the modest but well-stocked shop, wanting to really get Jazz something special. After going through one of the stacks, he spotted something that he believed would be a suitable gift.

It was a spiral notebook business planner, one that was quite large to indicate that it was for those who were seriously dedicated to schedules and the like. On the front was the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia & in the background was the picture of Jet Jaguar in his Monster-size form, standing tall and giving his classic thumbs-up pose. Underneath near the bottom of the cover were the words in electric-blue **PLANNER: Jan.- Dec. 2020**.

Mr. Taylor took it and flipped through the pages, seeing that indeed the planner covered the months that followed the year 2020 and would end on December 31st of the same year. The structure of the months were quite detailed, and also at the very back was a place where one could store their items in like a folder! He closed it and inspected it a bit more, noting that the top had a clip where one could put their pencil or pen in so it could be held there.

Tristen smiled before turning to Jazz, who was looking at some plushies nearby that got her attention. He went to her and showed the sister of Danny & Danielle the planner, the orange-haired beauty's eyes widening as she saw the object. She opened it up and flipped through the pages, seeing that each day and month of 2020 was listed in excellent detail that she liked. After some moments, she turned to her new friend and exclaimed, "Wow! This is perfect! This is the kind of planner I would want to have!". She saw the price and saw that it was twenty-five dollars, a bit expensive in her view.

The friend of Yugi Motou grinned and stated, "You want it? You got it! I believe something like this suits you after you told me in the _Hall of Memories_ what your dreams are.". The duo had gotten to know one another in said place, Jazz telling the young man on what her dream was which was to be a professional psychologist. Tristen admitted that it was a big goal and ambition to aim for, given on how complex and headache-given psychology was… at least in his view. But he did say that he believed she could reach her goal & make her dream a reality. That really warmed her heart & also make her see Tristen in a better light since he supported her ambition.

Jazz looked at him in surprise and inquired, "Are you sure Tristen? It is a bit expensive…".

The brown-haired young man smirked with confidence and answered, "Of course I'm sure! I want to make sure my new friend here has what she needs so she can prepare for anything. Besides, I saw how you wanted it from the look on your face. And as a good friend, I WANT to get this for you.". Again, the young Fenton woman was very much pleased and flattered by Tristen's declaration, which was very sweet in her view.

The duo left the aisle they were in, going to the cash register where Clara Cluck was ringing up the orders for patrons in front of them, when they heard a squeal of delight coming from nearby. They, and some other guests who were curious about the sound, looked over to a section that sold Disney/Toho accessories like purses and such… to see Le Fou get a big kiss on the lips from his date, the last of the blonde Bimbette trio which was Paulette!

Things had changed for both the former sidekick/minion of Gaston, but in a good way. The young man had taken a long, good look at his life & realized that his hero-worship of the strongman Gaston was badly misplaced.

He knew why he admired the hero of the small French village in the first place because he was everything he could only dream of becoming. He was strong, bold, brave and also had a very charming effect on the ladies. Le Fou hoped that he would learn from Gaston on how to be the most popular guy in the village with a chance of getting a good reputation and perhaps one of the trio Bimbettes he had his eye on for some time.

Sadly, he was soon turned into a sidekick/minion before he realized it & his hero admiration turned into a bad habit as he followed Gaston everywhere so he could be of some use to the hunter. And after the events in _**Beauty and the Beast**_, it made him realize that his life was going downwards due to following the musclebound fool.

It was then he started to do things on his own, to stand & grow in the light on his own rather than stay in the shadow of a bully & schemer.

He started to become more helpful to the village; helping others in building or repairing houses, lending an ear to someone who needed it badly & also aiding in the hunt for animals but strictly when it was for food. Not for game/sport. Over time, the villagers started to see Le Fou less as a stooge for Gaston & more of a valued member of the community.

His actions also gained the attention of Paulette, the green-clad beauty who started to see the Le Fou in a different light. It was gradual, slow and subtle… but she started to see the little man having a big heart, doing things for others now in a neighborly way rather than be a flunky for Gaston. Soon, Le Fou started to call out and court the beautiful woman. And the two have been together ever since then, going on dates and enjoying each other's company.

There was a rumor that the two were quite serious and perhaps soon… wedding bells would ring for the duo!

Tristen and Jazz smiled as they saw Paulette gush on her beau, who was going to buy for her a leather purse that had the image of Adult-form Mothra on it. It was sewn on the leather, exquisite and excellent detail in every stitch on the purse. Someone who made the item made sure to put loving care, quality and detail in it. The Duelist chuckled and whispered to Jazz, "If anyone deserves to have happiness in their life & a fine lady like Paulette, it's Le Fou. I have seen the animated movie, and after all he endured under Gaston's shadow and foot… he deserves what he is receiving from the Bimbette woman now.".

The orange-haired, blue-eyed beauty replied in a soft voice, "I agree. I heard on the change he undertook after the movie, and I believe he has changed for the better. Too bad his former friend didn't follow his route.". Jazz still frowned, the memory of being hit on by the strongman from _**Beauty and the Beast**_ still fresh in her mind.

Tristen nodded and put in, "Well, that's Gaston's problem. If he doesn't want to change, that's on him. As for Le Fou and Paulette… I say we wish them the best of luck.". Jazz nodded, holding onto Tristen's left arm as she was very glad to meet someone that could be goofy one moment… and mature the next in a way that was very good in her eyes.

While things were going on at the souvenir shop, things were rocking on the dance floor!

Right now, the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ were playing the song _Underneath The Tree_ by Kelly Clarkson. Singing the song was Ember herself, the blue-flame haired beauty showing her passion as she sang the Christmas song for all to hear. The lovely singers and dancer of the rock group; Matia, Francine, Nozomi and Demetra were backing her up as best they could! Many patrons were on the dance floor as the _MDRH_ band played hard & strong, Dr. Teeth and the _Electric Mayhem_ Muppet group watching on the side and moving to the beat themselves.

* * *

_You're here where you should be,_

_Snow is falling as the carolers sing!_

_It just wasn't the same_

_Alone on Christmas Day!_

Among the many daring guests who took to the dance floor to show their stuff to others & their dates, Danny was rocking with Kitty Melicent as the duo moved to the beat and lyrics. The Fenton lad had a wide smile on as he danced with the spirit girl, said young lady having a wide smile on her face as she moved with her crush. Kitty was very much joyful at the moment as Danny swung/spinned her around to the lively beat of the Christmas song, feeling like she was entering Heaven as her crush held her close like he did to the other ladies he had danced with so far. The biker beauty looked into the eyes of Danny, hoping that one day he would choose her. And if not… well, at least she would be satisfied knowing that at least she gave it her all.

Above their heads was another dancing couple, Dani and Peter Pan! The halfa female was spinning, twirling in the air with grace and energy like a ballerina with the Eternal Lost Boy flying around her like a satellite. The two young ones had seemed to have gotten real close to each other over the event and from the looks on their faces… wouldn't have it any other way! The music and song seemed to be just right for them, having a fast-paced energy that allowed them to zip around together freely yet having a kind of strength that made them want to stay close to one another.

_Presents, what a beautiful sight_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight!_

_You're all that I need_

_Underneath the tree!_

_Tonight!_

Also showing their moves to the crowd was Duncan and Clawdeen, the kaiju-human hybrid & werewolf beauty were the latest of couples that had formed in the _House of Mouse_. The young Rosenblatt lad had really taken a shine to the fashionista mistress from _Monster High_, Duncan resolving to thank Author **DRAGONDAVE45** once again for introducing him and the ones from his home world to the realm that had various monsters in it. Clawdeen Wolf was grinning big time like she had won the lottery as she got close to the son of Belloc, his natural scent and his spirit sending her on a kind of high that was of the good kind.

Nearby was Max & Roxanne, the power couple that had gotten married just five months ago. Said duo were going on strong with their song & for a good reason. Roxanne had been forced to move away with her father to a different area shortly after graduating from high school, so thus the duo had been separated ever since then. Max and Roxanne were lonely even around the holidays. When Christmas came, despite being with family and friends… the holidays didn't seem as bright without the other there. But after both graduated from college, they managed to find each other yet again… and the rest as many say is history.

_I'm gonna hold you close!_

_Make sure that you know_

_I was lost before you!_

_Christmas was cold and gray…_

Many other couples were on the dance floor as well; Azad & Elsa, Anna & Kristoff, Snow White & her Prince from _**Happily Ever After**_, the Dwarfelles with the Dwarves, Jack & Maddie, Tucker & Laurette, Nemo & Princess Camille, Odette & Derrick, Rapunzel & Eugene, Ariel & Eric, Melody & Oliver and much more! Husbands danced with wives, boyfriends with their girlfriends & also those that were close friends with one another such as Dani & Peter Pan!

Even the animal characters got into the beat & rhythm of things! Like Duchess and Thomas O'Malley from Disney's 1970 animated film _**The Aristocats**_, Maid Marian and Robin Hood, Lady and her Tramp, Chanticleer & Goldie, Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy & so much more! The couples were getting into song as the band continued to sing, Ember's voice reaching to them in a way that made their bodies & spirits tap!

_Another holiday, alone to celebrate…_

_But then, one day… everything changed!_

_You're all I need…_

_Underneath the tree!_

The Authors were also getting into the groove as well! **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and her date Atemu were burning their part of the dance floor with their moves, **DJ Rodriguez** was doing his best & having a good time with Claudette, **SaurusRock625** with the former Jedi beauty Ahsoka, **DRAGONDAVE45** and his wife **Elfire** were also showing their moves, **Darkness Rissing** was flowing with his date the lovely Spring Spirit, **Japan Boy** with his date the redheaded beauty Merida & so many more! The Authors were all having a good time with their dates, letting the music flow in them while also helping to keep them awake.

All of them, animated character and Author, felt that this event was worth staying up late for! And also to be one of the best early Christmas present they could receive! This would be an event they would remember and treasure for quite a long time.

_{You're here where you should be,_

_Snow is falling as the carolers sing!_

_It just wasn't the same_

_Alone on Christmas Day}_

Danny laughed as he spun Kitty around, the duo just enjoying each other's company & the song very much. The halfa exclaimed over the loud music, "Wow Kitty! You sure got some good moves on you! You are so much more than just a mere 'biker chick' that many label you as!". Said woman blushed, her pale green skin on her cheeks blossoming into a healthy royal blue.

Kitty replied, "Thank you! You're not so bad yourself, Danny! I was taking ballet dancing classes when I was alive, than I met Johnny who was a real rebel back then. Sigh… wish I had known what he was before I got involved with him.". She started to feel down when she remembered her ex, but Fenton was not going to let his friend feel bad. Especially on a joyous event and number like this!

He put his arm around her waist, bringing her close during the lyrics and said, "Hey, no need to dredge up lost causes. You're here with me and the others, at a Disney/Toho event near Christmas! Its Johnny's loss for not seeing more of you, not looking past a pretty face. But I believe you gained more in being with others who see your real potential & all of you!". Kitty let his words settle in both her mind and heart, and the beautiful green-haired ghoul had happy tears in her eyes as she continued to dance with Danny.

_{Presents, what a beautiful sight_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight!_

_You're all that I need_

_Underneath the tree!}_

While the Christmas spirit was flowing between Fenton and Melicent, it was also being shown between Edd and Nazz. The genius boy & cheerleader from Peach Creek were dancing together, enjoying the music and the time they had been having together. Nazz said, "Wow! Double D, this has been one amazing night! I'm surprised that I'm still up despite it being so late! I don't think I even stayed past 10 before, let alone close to midnight!". It was true as she had always seemed to get to bed close to ten back in her world along with the other kids that lived in the cul-de-sac neighborhood.

Edd replied, "That goes double for me too, Nazz! I know I go to bed around 9:30 p.m., but to stay up close to midnight… that is incredible! I also think it's because of the company that I want to stay up.". He blushed when he realized on what he had just said, Nazz catching it and blushing as well… but both had smiles on their faces. The duo had gotten to know more about one another in this single event than they had the years they spent in their own world. And that was surprising, but in a pleasant way for them.

_I found what I was looking for…_

_A love that's meant for me!_

_A heart that's mine completely!_

_Knocked me right off my feet!_

Up above where certain characters felt more at home in the air rather than on the ground, Dani was flying around with Peter to the song. The duo heard the lyrics to the song, and secretly in their hearts they believed it. The adopted sister of the Fenton family had found a young man that was really different, but in a good way from the boys back in the Nickelodeon realm. Specifically Timmy Turner from the _Fairly Oddparents_ realm & the childish pirate brat Youngblood from her own world. Despite being close to 400 years old, Youngblood had the mindset of a spoiled brat. The same with Timmy Turner, despite the secret wish that he made some time ago to make everyone in his world not age so he would stay ten for eternity.

Peter Pan… in her eyes, he was different. Sure he did act childish for his age, but he had a strong sense of right & wrong. And though he liked to 'play games' with Capt. Hook and his crew of pirates, he always put the safety of his friends the Lost Boys first. And even though he was a confident/cocky young man like the rooster, he thought more with his head than just act rashly. On a final note, it was this… while he did act like a player for the ladies such as the mermaids and Tiger Lily from his world, he did act like a gentleman when it came to her. And that is why for Danielle, she started to feel something blossom in her heart where it concerned the Eternal Lost Boy.

It was small, gradual and slow… but it was there all the same.

_And this year I will fall_

_With no worries at all!_

'_Cause you are near, and everything's clear_

_You're all I need…_

_Underneath the tree!_

Kim Possible was dancing with Benedetto, the Italian-American showing that he had some good dancing moves & that is attention was on all her. The young woman turned to see Ron dancing with his lady love Yori, and also Shego with her date Arthur as they showed to the audience that they were not so shabby when it came to dancing. Benedetto looked to his lovely date and asked her, "Isn't it a bit weird, but in a good way that we're all here but with different partners than one would assume?". Back in Middleton, a lot of people were surprised when Ron looked to Yori instead of Kim as a significant other. And vice versa as well.

The young woman who was known to do the impossible simply smiled and replied, "Yeah… but that is life. I don't know what others want or expect… but all I know is what I need, and what I need right now is you baby!". Benedetto grinned like he won the jackpot, bringing Kim in for a brief but loving kiss before they resumed dancing. Nearby, Ron got a sweet smooch from Yori while Shego gave a blazing hot one to Arthur! Needless to say, the men were going to have some VERY entertaining dreams when the time comes for them to sleep.

_{You're here where you should be,_

_Snow is falling as the carolers sing!_

_It just wasn't the same_

_Alone on Christmas Day!}_

What the entire didn't realize was that while the cameras were officially off so that the ones watching from their various screens all across the various realms… secret cameras hidden in some areas were recording the entire dance! Mickey had come up with the idea; to utilize secret cameras ONLY around the dance floor and stage so that while the regular cameras were off to show commercials and such to the public, other cameras would capture the dancing & singing of the bands during said commercial breaks. This was something special though, meant only for the ones that did come to the music awards event.

After said ceremony was over, and in a week or so, the main mouse of the house would send the footage back to the patrons in the form of special DVDs that would show what occurred during the breaks. It would be an extra Christmas gift to the ones who had come to the freshly renovated _House of Mouse_ on her grand opening.

_{Presents, what a beautiful sight_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight!_

_You're all that I need_

_Underneath the tree!}_

_[Instrumental piece]_

Author **Dreams Come True 996** was dancing with Fozzie Bear, since he didn't have a date with him & also that her current choice was dancing still with Kitty. The wacky, loveable brown Muppet bear looked to Dreams and said, "Wow! You know, you're a really good dancer! Say, do you tell funny jokes as well?! I'm looking for a partner so that we could go on tour, making people laugh all over the world! Do you want the job?". One thing to say about Fozzie was his optimism when it came to comedy… and also how he was still bad at telling jokes, yet it never got him down long.

Dreams grinned at her small, furry friend and answered, "Hehehehehe… sorry Fozzie, but I'm only a little good at telling jokes. I'm not a seasoned pro like you! But I do hope that you find someone that can help you with your comedy routine!". Fozzie was a bit sad that the Author refused his request, but he perked right back up at her words of him being a seasoned pro when it came to the field of comedy & laughter.

Coming to the dance floor now was Tristen and Jazz, the elder Fenton daughter putting the item that the Taylor lad got for her at the table with the others who were sitting down. The orange-haired beauty was a little nervous as she had rarely danced before in her whole life, but Tristen just smiled and encouraged her to just let her body flow with the music that was playing right now.

It took some correction and pointers from the Duelist, but pretty soon Jazz was now really getting to the Christmas beat that was playing now. Tristen grinned wide and exclaimed, "Now you're getting it! Come on Jazz, let's have some fun!". The blue-eyed sister of Danny just laughed loudly in pure delight, something that she did some time ago as a child, as she started to move with her new friend on the dance floor.

_And then one day…_

_Everything changed!_

_You're all I need…_

_Underneath the true!_

Louie the ever-loving jungle party animal looked at the scene before him, a wide grin on his face. He laughed and declared, "Hahahahahaha! Now this is what I call a swingin' party! I really need to get DJ or any of the other Authors pull this kind of shindig at my island club!". He was not the only one thinking this, as many characters who owned businesses that catered to parties wanted to see if any of the Authors would come to their establishments and throw some kind of special event that would really bring in customers.

While the good and joyous times were happening now, in the shadows though… various colored eyes watched and waited for the right opportune moment to make themselves known… and for the right chance to strike!

_{You're here where you should be,_

_Snow is falling as the carolers sing!_

_It just wasn't the same_

_Alone on Christmas Day!}_

On the stage, Ember and her band were fired up big time! And for the ghost diva of music & song, it was literally! Her hair was long and fiery, like a waterfall of beautiful azure that was truly a sight to behold! Hades would have been very much impressed by the spirit girl, but he already had a beautiful date Persephone on his arm… so his eyes were firmly on his lady. Ember was loving on how the crowd adored her singing, getting not just power but… something else. Something more fulfilling and wonderful than what she got when people just chanted her name. It was rewarding to her, not just intoxicating like before when she was on the side of wrong.

She made a vow, a pledge to do her best for the band that aided her so much… the dancers/singers that also devoted their energies to helping her… and also the goofy Author who was their manger that made the _MDRH_ possible! When the time came for more gigs, perhaps even a tour, she would be her A-game to every event! Full heart and spirit behind them!

_{Presents, what a beautiful sight_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight!_

_You're all that I need…_

_Underneath the tree!_

_Tonight!}_

* * *

As the music started to slowly wind down now that the song had reached its finale, the crowd turned to the _MDRH_ crew and gave them another rousing ovation! Whistles/clapping/yelling filled the place as the band & dancers/singers ceased their actions to take their bows. Ember, Pepper Ann, Stitch, Huey, Dewey and Louie soaked in the praise very well. Matia, Francine, Demetra and Nozomi also took their bows with their fellow band members.

Mickey and Minnie Mouse came on stage, microphones in hand but the podium was nowhere in sight. The main mouse of the house declared, "Alright everyone! Give the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ another big hand for playing such a rocking song & for singing with all their heart and soul!". The band received more applause and warm receptions from the crowd, causing them to grin and take another bow before leaving their area to go back to their tables.

Minnie Mouse took over, "And now everyone, we have a special show just for all of you before the cameras come back on to officially start the event back up! And to introduce the show, please give a warm welcome to Duncan Rosenblatt, our resident half-human/half-kaiju hero!". The applause went up once again from the various beings all over the dinner theater club, the mentioned hybrid hero coming to the stage while looking a bit nervous. Many ghouls and guys from the _Monster High_ realm cheered quite loudly, Clawdeen most of all.

Once he was on stage, Mickey shook his hand to greet the blonde young man. Minnie reached up to give him a hug despite the height difference, managing only to get his waist area. He smiled and bent down to give her a more decent hug, many chuckling to see the action between the female mouse and the son of Belloc. Mickey's lady love gave him the microphone she had, wishing him luck before going off the stage with Mickey following her.

Duncan looked at the crowd, the spotlight and eyes now all on him. He swallowed his nervousness and said, "Ahem… well… hi everyone! Name's Duncan and I have a special show to share with you all tonight! It's not part of the official music videos, but it's something that I came up with some days ago. Mickey, Minnie, Peg and Pete were gracious enough for me to present my show to you all like this. First, I need the _Electric Mayhem_ to get ready! And also I need the following people here on the dance floor; Clawdeen and Clawd Wolf, Jinafire Long, Jake Long, Mulan, Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, Maddie Fenton, Agent K from _The Replacements_ animated TV series , Darkwing Duck and finally Rafiki.".

The patrons within the immense complex were perplexed as said mentioned characters left their tables from various levels to come on to the dance floor. Once all eleven people came down to the dance floor, which was now clear of everyone else from the previous song, Duncan told them to get into positions which they did. He looked to the vast number of _House of Mouse_ guests and continued on, "If you'll notice, all of these different characters here have one thing in common… all of them are masters of their unique style of fighting arts. The song that Dr. Teeth and his Muppets are going to play and sing next is _Eye of the Tiger_. It's a song that is by American rock band Survivor and featured in the two albums _**Rocky III**_ and _Eye of the Tiger_. However, this one has been modified slightly to link better with Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ in the Toho universe. And also for my dad Belloc and the other _kaiju_ back in my home world. So if you're watching this dad… hope you like it!".

He went over and gave the microphone back to Minnie before joining the others on the dance floor. As soon as he was in position… the lights dimmed down as the Muppets started to play on the intro to the song! The moment the famous music beat started, three things happened at the exact same time. First, the dance floor started to flash in colors of green and blue in sync with the beat of the music.

Second, the lights dimmed down as spotlights came on to put Duncan and the others in the limelight.

And third… the large main screen and smaller ones that littered about the dinner theater club started to show clips of the Toho legends that also followed along with the intro! It started first with the Showa-era monsters, 1954 Godzilla emerging first followed by his fellow giant monsters that were also aired back from the 1950s all the way to the 1970s! It also showed clips of the beasts in battles, either against other titanic beings or against the human military.

The screen also showcased the immense turtle known as Gamera a.k.a. the Guardian of the Universe! And his battles with various monsters such as Barugon, Gyaos, Guiron and Jiger.

Floyd started things off:

* * *

_Rising up, back from the sea!_

_Took my time, took my chances!_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet!_

_Just a kaiju and his will to survive!_

The ones who were excellent music buffs saw the 'subtle' changes that Duncan made to the song. As the lyrics came forth, the screen showed the downfall of Godzilla back in his first film back in 1954. Then it showed him rising back up, taking on many other giant monsters such as Mothra, Hedorah, King Kong & King Ghidorah. It also showed the emergence of Gamera, which appeared in 1965 in _**Gamera, the Giant Monster**_ and his battles against an unusual array of monsters.

On the dance floor, the twelve characters were doing some martial arts moves that were very much in sync with one another. Duncan was leading the whole thing, showing to all the type of training he undertook while growing up under M.E.G.T.A.F., an organization that studied and hunted down various kinds of _kaiju_ in his home world. The young Halfling was showing to all on how to fight like a kaiju, which was his group the _Kaiju Kung-Fu Dojo_ was going to learn in the future!

_So many times, it happens too fast…_

_You change your passion for glory!_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past!_

_You must fight just to keep them alive!_

While the young Rosenblatt man & his crew were showing their unique moves on the dance floor as they followed the lyrics, the screen above them showed Showa-era Godzilla losing against some of his opponents like King Kong & Mothra. But soon showed him winning against tough monsters like MechaGodzilla, King Ghidorah, Titanosaurus and more! Then it showed the part of him diving back into the sea after his last battle against MechaGodzilla & Titanosaurus… than rising back up later in the Heisei-era, in the movie _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_!

It also displayed the fights between Gamera, who is also new and improved, and more powerful foes such as the Gyaos, the female monster Legion & Iris!

The audience was stomping and clapping to the beat, many taking out their own personal cameras & video recorders to take shots of the unique martial arts performance that Duncan and the others were doing.

_{It's the Eye of the Kaiju,_

_It's the beams in the fight!_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals!}_

When it reached this part of the song, Duncan reared his head up and let forth a tongue of hot dragon fire! Jinafire and Jake joined in, their flames combining together… and forming various shapes of the giant monsters that were now on the screen! On said object, it showed Godzilla going up against powerful opponents in the Heisei-era days. The flames took on the shape of Biollante, Heisei-era Mothra, Battra, MechaGodzilla-II, Heisei-era King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Fire Rodan, Space Godzilla and finally Destroyah!

The others continued to do some excellent martial arts moves that showed that even though some were goofy like what Darkwing Duck was doing… they all had one thing in common, and that was the will to survive and win! Just like certain _kaijus_ in the Toho realm.

_{As the last known survivor roars deep in the night!_

_And he is watching us all in…_

_The Eye of the Kaiju!}_

The fire was soon gone, but the action on the dance floor was red hot! Duncan and his chosen characters were giving it their all as they showed off some incredible moves, ground and aerial-wise!

On the screen, Godzilla was shown taking on his opponents! And even though he got chased off or defeated in the end, such as when he was carried off by Battra & Mothra as well as Mecha-King Ghidorah… he always bounced back in a way that showed that no matter the case or opponent, he would always bounce back! That he was a survivor of his race for a good reason!

Clips showed to showcase Gamera as he fought valiantly against numerous foes, losing in the first match to them but rising back up to deliver retribution to them in the second round!

Dr. Teeth took over the lyrics now:

_Face to face, out in the heat…_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry!_

_They stack the odds 'till we take to the streets!_

_For we kill with the skill to survive!_

At this part, something amazing happened! Hard-like holographic constructs appeared before each of the characters on the dance floor! Duncan was face-to-face now with Legendary-era Godzilla from the 2019 film _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_! Jake was facing against Millennium-era Manda the dragon, Clawdeen was looking at King Caesar, Clawd gazing at Legendary-era King Kong, Jinafire now glaring at MechaGodzilla-II, Mulan standing before the Seatopian hybrid bug god Megalon, Ron Stoppable nervously looking at the potent-looking Millennium-era Gigan, Kim Possible facing Space Godzilla, Maddie looking a little nervous as she was gazing into the eyes of the evil Destroyah, Agent K taking a stance against Showa-era Gigan, Darkwing Duck looking stunned to find himself looking at legendary Jet Jaguar & finally Rafiki was looking at the powerful Legendary-era King Ghidorah!

The constructs were all well detailed in looks, but they were small as they matched only Duncan's human height. Godzilla roared and the monsters attacked, causing the others to engage against the _kaijus_ they were facing! On the screen, it split to showcase on the left side Millennium-era Godzilla going up against Monster X from _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_! On the right side was Gamera facing the formidable Iris, the mutated Gyaos that had evolved to a very frightening degree!

_{It's the Eye of the Kaiju,_

_It's the beams in the fight!_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals!)_

The audience saw the battle between the characters and the constructs, a vast majority cheering for Duncan and his chosen team to win. The ones featured in **DRAGONDAVE45's** story _Primal Hearts_ were the loudest, cheering for the hybrid being to win! But they soon saw it was not an actual battle per say, but more like a well-chorography fight dance that was quite a sight to see.

Back in the home world of _**Firebreather**_, Belloc and the other various _kaiju_ have also been watching the program event via mystical means. But for the _King of the Kaiju_, he was offered a large plasma viewing screen from the confines of his prison. It seemed that someone managed to activate one of the secret cameras in the dinner theater club and managed to give the place where Belloc was being kept at a direct feed to what was occurring. The immense dragon was both amused by his son's act, and also proud that he seemed to have found himself a more worthy mate in the form of Clawdeen.

_{As the last known survivor roars deep in the night!_

_And he is watching us all in…_

_The Eye of the Kaiju!}_

The dance-fight continued on for some time until at last, each of the twelve chosen characters managed to defeat their adversaries by striking a specific point on the constructs. Once they were struck in the area, said holographic projections roared before breaking & exploding into tiny bits of pieces that scattered everywhere like fallen glass before fading away. After that, the characters let out cheers along with the audience as they had defeated their _kaiju_ rivals!

On the screens, it showed Millennium-era Godzilla putting an end to Keizer Ghidorah by blasting him into space where he exploded! And it showed Gamera destroying Iris with a plasma-coated punch to the chest!

Janice now started things off:

_Risin' up, straight to the top!_

_Had the guts, got the glory!_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop!_

_Just a kaiju and the will to survive!_

Duncan and his fellow martial art users once again showed to the audience their prowess in the fighting arts, and also on how would push on no matter how many enemies/rivals would come their way!

The screen showed on the left side Millennium-era Godzilla now going up against new foes for the turning of the millennium. He battled against Megaguirus, Kiryu, Mothra, King Ghidorah and Baragon. The right side showed Gamera his battle against an immense flock of Gyaos, going up against Legion once again & Iris.

_{It's the Eye of the Kaiju,_

_It's the beams in the fight!_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals!}_

After showcasing another round of martial arts moves, the group was once again under 'attack' as red constructs came into being! This time, it featured the _Crimson Katana_ yakuza gang from DJ's stories. Duncan was now squaring off against Lady Momoko, who carried her trusty katana by her side. The group soon did another dance-battle against the constructs with various weapons rushed in!

On the screen, the split vanished to show one large picture. Now it focused on Godzilla… the Legendary-era one! It showed the immense behemoth going up against the male and female MUTO in California!

_{As the last known survivor roars deep in the night!_

_And he is watching us all in…_

_The EEEEEye of the Kaiju!}_

Duncan and his team were pushing themselves to the limit with their constructed foes, but they managed to defeat each and every one of them as they once again utilized the _kaiju_-style of fighting! Another rousing cheer went off as the heroes and heroines had defeated their foes, Duncan hugging Clawdeen close after she had defeated a yakuza member wielding some nunchuks. The various characters all were feeling proud as they had gone up against both human & _kaiju_ opponents!

The screen showed Godzilla, in his 2019 form, going up against the King Ghidorah when he emerged from the ice! And soon going to where he saved the transport from King Ghidorah before he was nearly destroyed by the Oxygen Destroyer missile from the military. Many in the audience were not happy to see that part, nor also with the character Dr. Mark Russell.

Janice was soon joined by Floyd & Dr. Teeth for the final part:

_The Eye of the Kaiju!_

_The Eye of the Kaiju!_

_The Eye of the Kaiju!_

_The Eye of the Kaiju!_

* * *

As they continued to play and sing, the young Rosenblatt man did some last martial arts move before doing a pose… and surrounding him was a holographic image of his father Belloc, showing to all the monster that best represented him! The others soon executed their own unique poses as well, getting various monsters to appear around them to show which ones best fitted them. Similar to how the Disney ladies from the _Monsters and Magic_ series bonded to the Toho legends.

Clawdeen had King Caesar, Clawd was with Gamera, Jinafire with Manda, Jake with Varan, Mulan with Jet Jaguar, Ron with Legendary-era King Kong, Kim with M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Maddie with Heisei-era Godzilla, Agent K with Anguirus, Darkwing Duck with Baragon and finally Rafiki with 2005 King Kong!

On the screen, it showed the resurrection of Godzilla and his appearance to take on King Ghidorah with Mothra fully revealing herself as she & the _King of the Monsters_ took on the space monster & his latest subordinate Rodan!

Soon the Muppets ended their music, the song officially ending as well. The audience cheered loudly for both the _Electric Mayhem_ and for Duncan's group! The panting, tired but in a good way characters smiled to the audience as they took their bows, soaking in the admiration from the immense crowd. Mickey and Minnie came back on stage, microphones in hand & the podium being brought in by Rizzo and his rat family. The mice thanked the Muppets, Rizzo saying no problem before scampering off.

Mickey declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up once more for Duncan and his special surprise entertainment! Come on, one more time please!". The vast and varied audience members' clapped/whistled/cheered/roared loudly for the hybrid young man & the ones that he called up to help him with the special dance. Said blonde boy blushed a bit in embarrassment, which grew more as Clawdeen wrapped him up in a strong hug as she displayed that the werewolf beauty was much stronger then she physically looked.

The group took another bow before going back to the respective tables, a bit tired yes but very much satisfied.

Minnie proclaimed, "And just in time too! Just thirty more seconds until we're officially back on the air! So get ready everyone for the finale of the event! And also for a special guest who will bring with him some people you may know!".

The many patrons looked at their own time devices to see that indeed it was now close to 11:45 p.m.! Those that were listening from the Halls rushed back to their tables to make sure that they didn't miss a thing. The ones manning the cameras gave Mickey and Minnie the countdown signal, indicating that it was almost time for the finale.

And soon… the clocks all struck 11:45 p.m.!

* * *

The cameras little red lights turned on, indicating that the event was officially back on the airwaves! The audience clapped and cheered once more as Mickey and Minnie waved to the camera. The main mouse of the house and his lady love looked to them with Mickey starting things off, "Hi everyone and welcome back to the last leg of our music video awards event! All of the voting is done, tallied and now were going to announce the 3rd, 2nd, 1st and Grand Winner!".

His lady love stated, "But first, we need to welcome in our special guest who should be in right about… now!".

Immediately after she spoke the words, a bright white light came forth from the front entrance/exit door! The doors slowly opened, many having to cover their eyes from the intense light. Suddenly, those that were quite versed in the ways of evil and wickedness started to become extremely frightened, the light making them hiss in terror before running away to flee from it. The reason was that the beings who were running away in terror was that the light itself was holy… and only one being in all of the realms had that kind of power.

Coming through the doors was a middle-aged man who had medium-long brown hair, a fair tan skin, a short brown beard & mustache, brown eyes that seemed to hold until warmth, wisdom and authority. He was clothed with a white robe with a golden rope around his waist that acted like a belt. His hands and feet that had sandals… they showed fresh markings of something piercing right through the middle of them!

The special guest that Mickey and Minnie spoke of earlier was none other than the _King of Kings_, the _Lord of Lords_, the _Son of God_ and many more titles… Jesus Christ! The very reason for all seasons, especially Christmas!

Nearly all of the characters/patrons/Authors bowed down to him, the _Prince of Peace_ looking to everyone as he gave off a warm air like a loving father would to his family. The deities such as Zeus, Hera and more bowed deeply for even though they were gods/goddesses… they knew their place, and that Jesus rose above them all in every way.

The _Chief Cornerstone_ looked to the door and called out, "**Come everyone. They are waiting for you.**". And emerging from the light outside were his special guests… ones that had passed on, ones that had left the mortal coil and had been admitted to Paradise in Heaven! They had been part of either Disney or the Toho movies & family!

Coming in first was Cameron Boyce, the one who had been in Disney's live-action move _**Descendants**_. Next was Russi Taylor, the living legend who was the voice of Minnie Mouse herself! Said character looked over the one who did her voice, tears coming forth as she saw whom she considered a best friend again in the flesh. Next was Haruo Nakajima, the Japanese actor who donned the Godzilla costume from 1954 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ all the way to 1972 _**Godzilla vs. Gigan**_! He was also played the _kaiju_ in certain films such as _**Mothra**_ and _**War of the Gargantuas**_! And finally there was Yuriko Hoshi, an actress that featured in _**Mothra vs. Godzilla**_, _**Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster**_ and _**Godzilla vs. Megaguirus**_!

The five went to a table that appeared that was close to **Dreams Come True 996** and the Danny Phantom crew, the occupants of said tables very much in awe that they were sitting close to Jesus and the ones he had brought back for all the world to see! Also, Duncan and the ones who just performed now suddenly felt revitalized! Their slight fatigue from earlier was now gone completely, full of energy now like they could run a marathon around the continent without breaking a sweat!

Mickey and the others soon rose back up to their feet, the occupants in the dinner theater club doing the same. The main star of the Disney realm announced, "Everyone, meet our special guests! They will be staying with us until the event is over. Jesus, thank you so much for being here & for bringing in some familiar faces.". Said Holy One nodded his head, replying that he was needed to be here. Some were confused on that statement, but didn't press any further.

Many of the Disney and non-Disney stars/starlets waved to the ones that had been deceased, now with them and looking like they did back in their prime. A lot of characters and Authors would be going to them to either talk or get an autograph.

Minnie pushed on, "And to present the trophies, please give a warm hand to Clarabelle Cow!".

Rolling in from behind the main stage was said character herself, looking classy in her evening dress wear while rolling a rather long & large cart that contained the various trophies. Clarabelle waved to everyone as they all clapped to see her & the awards she just pushed in. Said anthro cow looked and saw Jesus with the others, stunned silly and quickly doing a bow to offer respect to the _Almighty_.

* * *

Minnie continue, "First up though, we like to present this particular trophy to ALL who participated in the making of their music videos. So come on down and in everyone so you can pick up your commemorative trophy!".

Soon, the many characters who were shown in all of the music videos that had been presented so far came to the stage to get the unique trophies. The one that all received was a thirteen-inch tall steel Destroyah-Final form with a black base on it, with etchings in gold on said base that stated CONGRADULATIONS FOR BEING IN THE MUSIC VIDEO. Many who received their trophies looked to be extremely pleased, wanting to put it up somewhere in their rooms where all could see it.

Mickey put in, "And now to announce the 3rd place winner of the _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_! And the honor of 3rd place goes to…". Silence held so that all could hear who won.

The General Manager/Co-Owner of the _House of Mouse_ looked up to the monitor above and behind he and Minnie… and it showed the winners. He announced, "The group that did the music video _Hero_ by Skillet!".

The screen above soon showed the clips for said music video, the song also playing while the spotlight came on Ron Stoppable, Jake Long, David Xanatos, Goliath the gargoyle, Duncan Rosenblatt, Robin Hood, Baloo the pilot, Kit Cloudkicker & finally Mickey Mouse! It also formed on Kim Possible, Yori Tanaka, Susan Long, Rose Long, Maid Marian, Margaret Rosenblatt, Fox Xanatos, Elisa Maza, Rebecca Cunningham and her daughter Molly.

The villains/villainesses also came forth; Warmonga, Warhok, Queen Titania, Lord Oberon and the gargoyle dog Boudicca. The ones from Toho, X the Keizer-powered Xilian & Vorticia of the Vortaak, would receive the trophies via teleportation to their home universe.

All of them rose from their seats and walked over to the stage towards Clarabelle to accept and receive their third place trophies. Said objects were fourteen inch tall statuettes of Showa-era Anguirus made entirely out of solid bronze on a black marble base with the words etched underneath the _kaiju_ 3RD PLACE MUSIC VIDEO AWARD.

Baloo accepted his trophy from the gossip queen of the club, than looked around & noticed that someone was missing. He asked, "Say, where's Janna? She was part of the video, so she should be here too.". Duncan looked around and was indeed wondering where his date was. While Jenna could be a little bit high-maintenance, he still cared about her very much.

Mickey put in, "Well, until she comes back, I'll put her trophy next to my own. And when she does come back, I'll give it to her.". He put the trophy next to his own on the podium, the line continuing until the very last one which was Warmonga, who actually cuddled her achievement before going back to her seat with Warhok.

Once all were back in their seats with their trophies, the ceremony continue. Minnie said, "Now the 2nd place award goes to…". She and the others looked to the screen above to the name of the music video. Once it was shown, it was Mickey who let the world know who had won the 2nd place spot.

He announced, "_Barbossa's Grand Concert_ made by said musical genius himself!". The patrons were very much surprised to hear that the music video made by the student of Sebastian the red crab had managed to get in 2nd place. Said blue crab was also stunned that his video had gotten that far, but soon excitement came over him as he hopped off the table he was sitting at & scuttled over to receive his prize. All clapped/cheered for him, making his confidence soar very much within his being as the screen soon played the music video he made.

Once he had gotten there, Clarabelle presented him with his trophy which was a fifteen-tall statuette of Heisei-era Mothra that was made out of solid silver. Barbossa took the statuette by the base, but sadly said object was too heavy for him to carry. It was Angel, Stitch's sweetheart that came over to aid the blue crab whom appreciated the help. Once he was situated back at his table, Angel went back to her own and the ceremony continued.

Mickey spoke, "And now, we go to the ones who managed to reach 1st place in our event! And it goes too…". All looked to the anthro mice and the screen behind them, which soon formed the words of the music video.

Mickey's sweetheart giggled and announced, "1st place goes to the ones who made _K2G_ (Kimi Ni Go) from the Japanese pop group PUFFY, also known as Puffy AmiYumi! Made by Author **SaurusRock625**!". Said music video came up on the screen, the audience cheering & also laughing at seeing the hilarious work of art while some certain _Star Wars_ characters were face-palming themselves at being reminded of it.

The spotlight was on the Author & characters of the music video as they rose up, walking over to Clarabelle to receive their prize. The 1st place trophy was of a sixteen statuette of Legendary-era King Kong made out of solid gold. First up to receive the proof of winning 1st place was **SaurusRock625**, said man grinning big time as he held up his prize for all to see.

Next was Ahsoka Tano, Black Panther T'Challa, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Padmé Amidala and finally Jedi Master Yoda. All received their trophies, though those that were humiliated in the video just took them and went back to their tables quickly. Yoda and others chuckled at seeing this, as the 'dignified' Knights and Masters of the Force were not used to being shown in a comedic effect like they were in the music video.

Once all had their trophies, everyone knew that now… the announcement of the Grand Winner! The music video that managed to make it to the very top of today's event! Mickey felt the anticipation in the air, looking to everyone as they all wondered who it was that won. He stated, "Okay everyone, the moment you have all been waiting for! Now ladies and gentlemen… the Grand Winner of the _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ is…".

All looked to the screen that was now a blank blue field… and soon golden words formed on the screen to showcase who had made it to the very top.

Everyone's eyes widened, and it was Minnie who broke the silent spell by announcing with vigor, "It's the music video _The Touch_ by Stan Bush that features the characters from _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! WHOO!".

She was not the only one who cheered, as a resounding roar filled the entire dinner theater club! In fact, the roof of the building WAS blown off this time around! If one could see it from the outside, the top of the establishment blew off and rose in the air for about ten feet or so before coming back down hard. Luckily, the self-repair function quickly fixed the cracks that formed when the top came back down.

The screen than played the music video for all to hear and see, the spotlights now focused on the patrons in the club that were featured in the video: Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, Regina, Alice, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Tinkerbell, Zarina, Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Fairy Godmother Cateline & Lady Beneditka. Authors' **anime-death-angel** and **LORD DESTRYUK** also had the spotlight on them since they played the characters Joseph Sustaita & Daimon Lavestia respectively. The Toho actresses who played the _Crimson Katana_ members, Lady Momoko, Miki Saegusa and Arisu Chinatsu would have their trophies teleported to them in the Toho realm.

The characters stood up amongst the cheering/whistling/howling/clapping of the audience as they went towards the stage to receive the Grand Winner trophies from Clarabelle. The Grand Winner trophies were of seventeen-inch tall statuettes that featured Legendary-era Godzilla made out of solid platinum.

One by one, the characters and Authors received the priceless awards as they held it up for all to see. Both at the _House of Mouse_ and for those watching in the countless realms/dimensions/universes/worlds!

* * *

Once all had their trophies and sat back down in their seats, the audience calmed down though it took some moments. Once everything was settled, Mickey announced for all to hear, "Alright! While all of the trophies and winners were announced, we have one last music number to really end the event! One last song to be sung, and it's going to be sung by Ember McLain… and Author **Dreams Come True 996**! So will they and the _MDRH_ band group please come up to stage now?".

The mentioned band members, singers and dancers came up to the stage, surprising the patrons on what this could all mean. Dreams came on stage, going to Ember's side as the flaming diva looked to be nervous, which made her look more cute & endearing to some of the males who had a crush on her.

Minnie looked to the perplexed patrons in the _House of Mouse_ and explained, "This last song is going to be dedicated to our special guest… the reason for all seasons. In fact, it was Jesus that personally asked for the band, Ember and Dreams to do this way back in September.". This surprised not only the patrons, but also the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_ as well! They were told that they were going to play a specific song for a special guest at the very end of the music awards event to officially end it… but they weren't told on who the special guest was!

Dreams and Ember's eyes widened, their eyes & the eyes of their fellow band members and dancers looking to Jesus Christ and the ones He brought back. _The Way, The Truth & The Life_ looked all on stage and nodded, his eyes shining with warmth. This was indeed a big honor for the group, more so than any kind of gigs they would play in the future.

The spirit diva of music and song & her Author friend were now very glad to have practiced a lot for this moment.

DJ came to them, a grin on his face as he had known the entire time. He stated, "Well ladies, I believe a change of clothing is in order here.". He snapped his fingers… and Ember & Dreams were bathed in white light! It was a soft glowing one, so it didn't hurt the eyes of the onlookers. When it died down… the girls and others gasped on what was on them.

Both were wearing pure white dresses, but each had different styles. Ember's dress was long and had slits that went up to her hips that showed off her legs in a tasteful way, a silver belt of sort just under her ample assets, long white glows that went from her shoulder all the way to her fingers & a clear, thin, silver transparent covering on her arms that glittered like diamonds. Her hair was let down with curls near the tips & a silver wingtip hairclip in her lovely blue hair. Finishing it up was a silver choker with an upside-down heart. All in all, she looked quite stunning and alluring in an innocent, sweet kind of way.

Rose's dress was multi-layered, reaching all the way down to even cover her feet. The dress looked appeared to be segmented; layers of white from her shoulders to her chest area, than from said area all the way down to her midsection where it continued on downward. Her arms were visible, the dress looking like a really classy. She wore a silver band bracelet on her right wrist, a silver small-rock diamond one on her left. Her hair was puffed up and full, with a silver oval-shaped headband jewelry accessory put on it. To finish it off was a silver diamond rock-like necklace that was tasteful and fashionable.

All in all, the duo look positively stunning and amazing! Many a man was who was single was looking at them intently, even Danny Fenton though it was not out of lust. He was blushing big time, seeing his two favorite ladies looking so beautiful and innocent at the same time.

The ladies looked to the _MDRH_ manager, who grinned and said, "Maria, now you know why I asked you to make those two dresses. It was for this very reason, this very moment.". Indeed, the dresses and accessories all came from her when the Author asked her to make such outfits in September.

Mickey looked at the clock, and it was about a minute till midnight. His gaze went to the audience as he stated, "And now ladies and gentlemen, the finale for the tonight's event! A special Christmas song for all of you… dedicated to the _Alpha and Omega_ here with us now.".

Ember and Dreams looked nervous, but they quickly calmed themselves as best they could even though their hearts were beating strong and hard. This was going to be THE biggest moment of their lives, and they were going to do their best.

Midnight struck, but something happened that would be remembered & reviewed for all times!

* * *

Just as Stitch and the others were going to play their special song… a cackling noise cut through the air! It was loud enough to get everyone's attention, causing the band to halt their movements. The entire audience and the employees of the establishment looked around to find the source of the noise… and it revealed themselves as Hecate floated in lazily from the darkness of the _Hall of Memories_. She wore a large smirk on her face, levitating towards the stage and past the table that held Jesus and the ones He brought back with him to the club.

The blue-garbed goddess of magic sneered at the _Son of God_ & said mockingly, "Well, good evening to you 'your Majesty'. How do you like the entertainment so far?". Jesus did not reply, but a firm look was on his face… while a majority who heard her looked absolutely livid at the being who just mocked the _Savior_! Dreams in particular, as she looked shocked and also very much wanting to punch the goddess's face in.

Hercules and the ones belonging to his world looked over/glared at Hades who brought up his hands in defense and exclaimed, "Hey, whoa there! Time out! I'm not in charge of her! In fact, me and her are on bad terms because of the many times she's tried to take away the Underworld from me! So… not part of whatever she has cooking!". While Hades was a very clever business person when it came to souls and lives, with Dr. Facilier coming in second place, the beings believed him since even the Lord of the Dead would not want to mess with the being who utterly defeated him so long ago.

Mickey exclaimed, "Hecate, what are you doing?! And why are you doing this?!". He was worried that if Jesus became upset or offended because of the magic goddess, it would result in consequences that would be very unfavorable towards him and the others who ran the _House of Mouse_!

The floating goddess answered, "Well, since you asked so nicely. I am here to make sure that this… this… establishment is completely taken apart, turned to absolute rubble to the ground. And I believe my friends can help me make that wish a reality.".

Before she could do or say anything else, a mysterious voice rose up from out of thin air. Said voice was female, soothing and had an alluring quality to it. It spoke, "TREAD LIGHTLY AND THINK WHAT YOU DO HECATE, GREEK GODDESS OF MAGIC.".

From the middle of the dance floor, something happened! A sphere of sea-green light appeared from the air, about the size of a softball and pulsing like a heartbeat. The light quickly grew in size and took form, taking the shape & curves that were similar to Jessica Rabbit from 1998 hybrid film _**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**_! However, as amazing as it seemed… this form looked to be more curvy and bountiful than even the legendary wife of Roger Rabbit!

The light than started to dissipate, breaking like glass… and revealing what looked to be a female human form! Said form had peaches & cream colored skin, blonde hair that looked to have been kissed by the sun itself, red lips that were full and kissable, stood at about six feet & nine inches tall, wore a tasteful blue evening dress along with blue high-heels that matched her outfit nicely. Her whole being had the same sea-green aura glow… and her eyes opened to reveal royal blue eyes that were deep, like they go penetrate deep within your soul!

All gasped at seeing such a beautiful being, like she was sculpted by Heaven itself! The being turned to Hecate, eyes narrowed and focused on the smirking Greek goddess. Said deity stated, "Ah, I was wondering when you would show up… the very soul of the _House of Mouse_, all thanks to **LORD DESTYRUK's** blood and tinkering.".

A vast majority of the club looked bewildered and puzzled, looking to said Author who nodded his head in confirmation of Hecate's claim.

The being spoke, her voice soft yet strong with a sensual quality to it. She stated, "YES, I AM THE VERY SOUL OF THE _HOUSE OF MOUSE_. WHEN **LORD DESTYRUK** RENOVATED THE DINNER THEATER CLUB, HE PUT HIS OWN BLOOD INTO THE BUILDING TO BE BIO-ORGANIC. WHEN HE DID THAT… I WAS CREATED. THE MACHINES, CIRCUITRY AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT MAKES THIS NEWLY RENOVATED CLUB… IT IS ALL ME. BUT I AM NOT A MERE PROGRAM OR SUCH LIKE ULTRON OR JAVIS FROM THE _MARVEL_ REALM. I AM A TRUE SPIRIT, GIVEN LIFE AND FORM FOR ONE PURPOSE ONLY. AND THAT IS TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THE _HOUSE OF MOUSE_. TO DEFEND MY FAMILY WHO WORK HERE AND MAKE THE CLUB WHAT IT IS.".

Mickey, Pete, Peg and a whole lot more were floored on what was just announced. The club was literally a living being, and apparently said being was tasked with protecting said establishment and the occupants within her.

Peg inquired, "Umm… if you are the club… what should… ahem… what should we call you then?".

The being answered, "I BELIEVE I WILL TAKE THE NAME OF WHATEVER MY OWNER WISHES OF ME.". She looks to Mickey, said mouse stunned to hear the words.

The main mouse of the house looked to be in deep thought, than suggested, "Ummm… how about Lillian, in honor of Walt Disney's wife?". The living embodiment of the dinner theater club had a pensive look on her face, than nodded her head as she accepted the name.

Hecate butted in impatiently, "Yes, yes, yes. The building has a name now. La-de-da, de-da! Now, can we focus on me please?". It seemed that she disliked being ignored, that she was no longer the focus of everyone's attention.

Lillian narrowed her eyes at the being and spoke, "HECATE, YOU DO KNOW WHAT YOU DO? TO RAISE A HAND TO NOT JUST ME, BUT AGAINST THE _KING OF KINGS_? WHILE I WILL DEFEND MY OWNER, I WILL DO MORE SO WHEN MY KING IS HERE.". She gestured to Jesus, who nodded in appreciation towards the living spirit.

The Greek goddess of magic grinned widely, a sinister taint to her smile. She replied, "Of course I know what I do, fool! I decided that I like to stir up trouble, chaos and mayhem! I like to mess with mortals and others just for my amusement! And so I managed to gather some forces from the Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network realm who were very jealous & spiteful that the _House of Mouse_ was revived in a way that only they could dream of. Of course, I managed to secure my own allies from within Disney as well.".

This caused a murmur to fill the room, many wondering who Hecate had manipulated to do something like this. The Greek goddess of magic turned her back to all, looking at the main screen with her sinister smirk. She stated, "Take a look at whom I brought to crash the party. Hehehehehe…". She snapped her fingers, and the monitors blinked to life to show the outside of the club. To show Downtown Toon Town… and what was coming!

* * *

In the distance on the outskirts of the city, three portals appeared! One was a swirling black & white color, the other was a swirling orange & white and the last portal was a deep blue color.

From the black & white portal emerged characters from the _Powerpuff Girls_ home world which resided in the Cartoon Network realm! Coming forth first were the Rowdyruff Boys, the male & nasty counterparts of the three sweet & strong heroines. The blonde haired boy in blue was Boomer, the black-haired kid in green was Butch & the young delinquent with red hair and red outfit with a baseball cap was Brick.

Next was Mojo Jojo, a former chimpanzee and assistant to Prof. Utonium that was mutated due to an accident in the lab. Said incident was the birth of the Powerpuff Girls, but also the creation of Mojo Jojo who received super-intelligence from the lab accident. He was wearing a large, fifteen-foot tall power suit of his own design.

Following after the mad scientist primate was Fuzzy Lumpkins, a Bigfoot-like beast that was resident in the deep forest of Townsville. While simple-minded in some aspects, he had strength in spades & was prone to violent acts of rage though it was rare. Said Lumpkin was not alone, as he brought in some family kin.

Next was Princess Morbucks, a spoiled rich girl that had a seemingly unlimited supply of cash thanks in part to her father 'Daddy' Morbucks. She was wearing a power suit came fully equipped with the latest high-tech gear from her world.

Following after her was a group of bullies called the Gang Green Gang, on account that all of them were green-skinned. The group of five were the delinquents of Townsville, causing mischief and foolishness wherever they went. The members were Ace the smooth-talker and intelligent leader of the bunch, Snake the slippery teen that looked and acted like his name sake, Lil' Arturo who was the runt of the gang but quite malevolent in his own right, Grubber a hunchback-like being who communicated through raspberries & was quite talented in his own way & finally Big Billy who was the largest/roundest member who had childlike intelligence but monstrous strength.

The next being to follow was a very beautiful woman with curves and a figure that would make a supermodel envious. She wore a red leotard outfit along with red stockings and red high-heel boots. Her skin was pale as her face showed three freckles under each green eye, red lips… and also full, thick dark-red hair that seemed to be alive as it moved on its own! It was Sedusa, the seductive and cunning mistress of disguise that enthralled men to do her bidding due to her looks and seductive actions! Around her neck seemed to be a pendent of gold along with a golden tiara that looked to be of Egyptian origin.

Following after them… was a horde of monsters of various shape and sizes! Beings that varied from the size of a mouse to nightmares that rose to the size of Heisei-era Godzilla poured forth from the portal. After the monsters was a legion of 1,000 robots, eight foot tall and looked like mini-versions of Dynamo, a large robot that was made by Professor Utonium that was originally created to help the Powerpuff Girls.

And on top of one of the much larger monster that resembled a mutated Australian frilled lizard… was the being known only as HIM. He was a demon that had the hands of a claw, the body of a human, tall leather black boots that looked to be made for a woman, a suit that looked to be made for Santa Claus with a ballerina tutu frill at the waist area and neck area, long chin on a round face with a black goatee, pointed ears, sharp teeth, red skin with pink blush marks on each cheek, yellow-green eyes and black hair.

All in all, the number of enemies from the _Powerpuff Girls_ world exiting from the portal came to about 2,100!

* * *

From the orange-white portal emerged what looked to be a ten-year old child, short body with a very large head. He on a dark pink shirt, dark gray short and a pink baseball cap. His skin was fair, brown hair that was curved downward towards his face… and a pair of large buck-teeth that made him look like a humanoid beaver. It was Timmy Turner, the resident kid of Dimmesdale that had two powerful fairies as godparents! Said godparents were floating by his side, Wanda the pink-haired fairy & her husband Cosmo the green-haired one who was dim-witted as he was crazy. Their child, a baby known as Poof, was back in their world being baby-sat.

Following him was a teenage girl that had the air of a possessed demoness of rage and cruelty. She had orange hair that was in the similar shape of Timmy, fair skin complexion, pink eyes, pink lipstick though it was hard tell from her white teeth showing in the form of a grin of maliciousness, wore a green t-shirt that hid her sub-average body & black jean pants and shoes. Her name was Vicky, cruelest babysitter in Dimmesdale and a monster/demoness in human skin. In her hands was an assortment of weapons, ranging from medieval style to more modern such as a machete.

After her looked to be an alien squid that stood slightly shorter than Vicky. It had numerous tentacles below, wore a pink metal band with a strange star symbol that looked like a connect-the-dots, a big mouth that showed white teeth, red eyes… and also the top showed a glass case that showcased a human-like brain with an antenna pointing out of it! It was Mark Chang, prince of Yugopotamia and friend to Timmy Turner!

Coming next after the alien was another one… but this one was vastly different from Mark! This was a female alien; had a very lovely form that was on par with Sedusa, a light green complexion that was exotic like Shego, thigh-high pale blue boots with criss-cross bracers that went from said boots to her knees, a blue garter belt on her right upper thigh, a blue and white mini-skirt that was tight on her very curvy form, blue battle gloves that went all the way close to her elbows with a blue bracer band near her left shoulder area, elfin ears that held large blue-white triangle diamond earrings, a crown of spherical diamonds on her head that was beneath two yellow antennae like a butterfly, long and full pink hair that went all the way straight down to her knees, green eyes and a perfect black-lipstick colored lips that completed her.

It was Princess Mandie, alien princess warrior that was bent on total domination of any planet she considered worthy of her collection!

Coming in next after Mandie was a magical being, this time a genie but vastly different from the one in the _House of Mouse_. This particular genie had a blue suit with a red bow-tie, golden wrist bands and arm bands, skin a light brown coloring, a long goatee, black hair that seemed to be part afro with a small ponytail on top & purple eyes that were masked behind a shade of dark sunglasses. It was Norm the Genie, a schemer who always tried to find a way to be free from his lava lamp imprisonment. And also an enemy of Timmy Turner, though it didn't seem to be the case now.

And following after the misguided genie was a legion of black & blue fairies, the Anti-Fairies! These beings were the total opposite of the residents of Fairy World, bringing bad luck and mayhem wherever they went. They numbered at 1,500, and leading them was Foop & his father Anti-Cosmo, followed by goofy Anti-Wanda.

High up in space that overlooked the planet Earth, another orange-white portal appeared. And following from it was a large space station that was similar to the Death Star, and trailing behind was squadron of triangular ships that were also similar to the Star Destroyer ships from _Star Wars_! It was the Death Ball, headquarters & home to Dark Laser! Said being was actually a toy product brought to life by Timmy Turner & and was bent on the destruction of the young boy. But it seemed that some issues had been resolved, and now he was fighting alongside the pink hat-wearing kid. And by his side was Flipsie, a toy Dalmatian pup that barked and did simple flips.

He commanded his Dark Troopers, thus bringing the total amount from the _Fairly Oddparents_ realm 1,900!

* * *

The orange-white swirling portal actually moved to its left, drifting away from Timmy and now depositing another being from the Nickelodeon realm. Coming forth from the split in space and time was another young boy, looking to be about the same age as Timmy Turner. This young man had brown hair that looked to be resemble how chocolate ice cream looks on a cone. He had blue eyes, light tan skin coloring, wore a red shirt with a golden atom insignia on it, blue jeans and white shoes.

It was Jimmy Neutron, resident 'Boy Genius' of Retroville! By his side was a mechanical dog that seemed to have a positronic brain showing on top of his head. It was Goddard, his faithful and versatile companion/friend. The unusual part was… he was alone. His two best friends Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer, his girlfriend Cindy Vortex & her BFF Libby Folfax were not by his side. The four kids had wisely decided to not get involved with Hecate & her plot to take down the _House of Mouse_ since they actually like seeing the Disney/Toho works that DJ made, and thus leaving Jimmy out in the cold.

However, he brought in some substitutes to help with the invasion… his enemies!

Coming out to his left was the lovely spy Beautiful Gorgeous, a villainess who was well versed in martial arts & used her beauty to her advantage. With raven-colored hair, green eyes and a figure that would make a supermodel envious, she was indeed a potent package. Coming to her side was her father, the diminutive and comedic Professor Finbarr Calamitous. A genius inventor like Jimmy Neutron, but having an annoying habit to not completely finishing up plans or projects.

The daughter was wearing some arm armor that had some circuitry shown all over it & some silver boot shoes that had the same circuitry shown, while the father wore a unique power suit that was similar to the exosuit cargo loader used by Ellen Ripley from the 1986 20th Century Fox movie _**Aliens**_!

Next up was Nega-Neutron, who was actually Evil Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy had created several clones of himself to take care of the chores so he could go to the moon to harvest rocks. It didn't turn out well since the clones had their own personalities that stemmed from his own being. Said clones were put on ice… except for one that got away. This particular clone was evil down to the core, and tried to rid the planet Earth with an exact clone of it! Jimmy managed to defeat his evil doppelganger by reversing the process of the cloning function, causing both copies to be sucked in the _Dark Matter Dimension_.

Hecate managed to free the clone from said place, but made sure that said evil being obeyed her… or else. In addition, it was the Greek goddess of magic that gave the clone his new current name.

Coming forth was April, an alien Gorlock warrior girl that had a crush on Jimmy Neutron sometime after he managed to rally her and others together to defeat Meldar Prime. He was an intergalactic host of a series called _Win, Lose or Kaboom_ which had different species from around the galaxy compete for his & others amusement. The losing side had their home planet destroyed. The Earth boy managed to get the aliens and his friends together to take down Prime by taking away his _Matrix Generators_, the source of his seemingly godlike powers. April was given said generators so she could destroy them, which she did.

Emerging from the portal was a legion of robotic beings… minions created & cloned by Jimmy Neutron! They consisted of versions of Decimator Goddard, Maternotron and Vandana. Decimator Goddard was formed when Goddard got accidentally reprogrammed by Timmy Turner when said boy first entered Neutron's lab. He had a violent video game inserted into his system, turning him into a hulking anthro robot with potent offensive capabilities & the unique ability to grow bigger with each thing it perceived as an opponent and destroyed. Decimator Goddard was brought back to normal thanks to Timmy and Cindy. And it appears that Jimmy found a way to mass-produce the destructive robot.

Maternotron is a robot version of Judy Neutron, Jimmy's mother as the young man wanted someone else to do chores around the house while Judy was away for a spa weekend. It seemed to work… but soon the robotic double went on a rampage, forcing Judy to come back early when she discovered that something was wrong back home. She managed to defeat her metallic counterpart… and also force her son and husband to pamper her since she had to give up her weekend at the spa. It seemed that Jimmy still had the blueprint for his creation, made modifications to her and mass-produced her to become foot soldiers now.

Vandana is a blonde, curvy metallic beauty that was co-host to Meldar Prime. She has blonde metallic hair with a face that had a synthetic pink lips and a single eye scanner. While lithe and good-looking, she had a program that allowed her to grow in height and become more muscular to increase her physical abilities many times over. Jimmy somehow managed to hack into the original's systems, scan her blueprints and use it to mass-produce troops!

In space, the same swirling orange-white vortex that brought in Dark Laser and his forces also brought forth another space fleet. These ships were long, their designs unusual as it had the long neck & head of a rooster while the main body looked to be cooked chickens. About a squadron of ships emerged, followed but a LARGE rotund ship that seemed to be the Mothership.

Coming into space was the Yolkians, a race of living slime that utilized egg-shaped shells with anti-gravity devices to move around and speak. And in the Mothership was King Goobot V, supreme ruler of the alien race along with his younger brother Ooblar! It seemed that the Yolkians had signed on with Hecate as well as Jimmy Neutron. The massive ship beamed down to the surface a being that landed with said Earthlings group. And that being was… Poultra, the Yolkians goddess which looked like a MASSIVE three-eyed chicken with a soft down of feathers, small wings, huge scaly feet and a mouth wide enough to swallow a mini-van whole!

The total combined enemies from Neutron's home world came up to 2,000!

* * *

The vortex on the ground moved one last time to bring forth another group. Emerging from the portal was Vlad Plasmius, the halfa arch-enemy of Danny Phantom/Fenton! The next batch coming in was from Danny's neighborhood! Following after Plasmius was bad luck biker Johnny Thirteen, his faithful Shadow following him. Next was the Box Ghost, one of the most annoying spirits in the Ghost Zone, followed by his new lady love the Lunch Lady. After the couple was Penelope Spectra, a psychic vampire spirit that sucked positive emotions from others to retain her youthful & beautiful appearance. Emerging by her side was Skulker, ex-boyfriend of Ember and expert of the hunt… or so he says, since the being was really an exosuit with a very tiny ghost piloting it.

Next was Nicolai Technius, or simply Technius for short. He was still in his 2.0 form, the spirit that had the power to control and merge with technology believing that it was his most potent form yet. After him was Undergrowth, a muscular plant spirit that was revived by Hecate after he was totally obliterated by Tucker's lawn-mower after Danny reduced the being to mere shrub thanks to his ice gift.

Following after the plant was another force of nature in spirit form, Vortex! The weather was ancient and powerful, but he was humiliated when Danny defeated him by using his own abilities against him. Now he sought payback! Coming next was Prince Aragon, brother of Princess Dora and apparently revived back thanks to Hecate. After him was the Fright Knight, a muscular armored specter that represented the spirit of Halloween. But he was also second-in-command of Pariah Dark's army.

The last batch to come on the ground was Freakshow, a mortal that used devices to enslave ghosts to his will. He is quite clever and utilizes various weapons to maximum use. Beside him was Lydia, a faithful tattooed female spirit that did not speak. Neither can't or won't is still up for debate. She is in love with Freakshow, and is in command of her tattoos which she could bring to life and use. And the last batch were the Guys in White, a secret organization dedicated to eradicating any & all supernatural elements. A platoon numbering twenty-six in total, the number in the entire English alphabet since the members organized themselves by said letters, such as Agent K and O.

From the portal emerged the very last of the _Danny Phantom_ enemies, one that took to the skies. It was Youngblood, a ghost child that loved to dress up as anything he wanted to. Normally, adults could not see him… but upon entering the area, that feature was disabled. He was dressed like a pirate again… but this time he had with him a legion of pirate ships that followed after the one he was on! The specter ships numbered in the many, but Youngblood was in the leading flagship that had his face posted on the sail. His ship & the other ones under his command were being led by pirate skeletons, which were really the soldiers belonging to Pariah Dark, the King of All Ghosts! Many said skeletons were on the ground as well with the others.

In grand total, the number of enemies from Danny's home realm was at 2,000!

* * *

The orange-white portal in space brought forth the last beings from the Nickelodeon realm. Ships of various shapes and size appeared, flying forth from the portal… followed by a truly massive red space craft that had a rather unusual insignia on its front. It was in the shape of an upside-down triangle with two small curved horns, ovals on the side to make it look like they were eyes. It was the symbol of the Irkens, a race of small green-skinned humanoids that hailed from the planet Irk! The alien force from _Invader Zim_ had arrived, its flagship the Massive leading its space fleet & troops within it to battle!

They were led by the Red and Purple, the two tallest Irkens in the whole race with their titles going by _Almighty Tallest_. While their Armada and fleet were poised to attack… Zim was not part of the invasion. He was purposely left out of the loop, so he was still on Earth with his faithful robotic companion GIR.

The entire fleet consisted of 2,000 Irkens in total!

The portals in space and on Earth vanished… and erupting from behind the invaders was a massive black portal!

From said portal emerged a rather familiar, imposing figure… it was Chernabog, the massive demon that made Bald Mountain his home! He spread his wings, blanketing the place under them as he showed to be more massive than any of the invaders. He stood tall as he glared at the dinner theater club that housed now his most hated of all enemies… the Holy One Himself. He raised his hands high, and from his being came forth a host of spirits and specters! Demons of various size that flew around in the air before landing to join with the denizens of the other cartoon realms. He stood high and tall among the other monsters, showing that he was top demon for a very good reason.

The number of frightful specters/demons/devils numbered to 2,000 in total! And the total number of enemies now in at Downtown Toon Town was 12,000!

* * *

Back inside the _House of Mouse_, all of the patrons were stunned to see so many enemies out there! Hecate now had a wide smirk on, believing that she had the advantage. She looked to the occupants within the massive room and exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't seen such shock since that catfight Eris roused up due to that golden apple!". It was true. Zeus had thrown a wedding party celebrating the marriage of the human mortal Peleus with his new wife Thetis, a sea nymph. Since Eris the goddess of discord was not invited, she got even by throwing a golden apple into the midst of the part. On it were the words _For the most beautiful_…

And boy, what a catfight erupted between the goddesses over said apple that it stunned the deities of Olympus! And what followed after that was pretty surprising as well.

Lillian snapped her fingers… and something incredible happened! ALL of the buildings flashed in white light… than vanished! Houses, apartment complexes, business establishments, federal offices and even the mayor homes that made Downtown Toon Town was gone! Only the imprints of it was left on the snowy ground, a rune of some kind flashing briefly at the base of where the buildings used to be before vanishing.

Everyone, both the invaders and the patrons in the dinner theater club, were very much stunned to see on what occurred. Lillian spoke, "DO NOT WORRY. IT IS A SAFETY FEATURE THAT WAS INCLUDED WHEN THE _HOUSE OF MOUSE_ WAS BEING REMODELED. IN CASE OF EXTREME EMERGENICES, MAGICKRA PUT IN SPECIAL RUNES AT THE VERY BASE OF EACH BUILDING IN THE DOWNTOWN AREA. ALL OF THE BUILDINGS AND THE OCCUPANTS WITHIN THEM HAVE BEEN MOVED TO A SEPARATE POCKET DIMENSION, WHERE THEY SHALL REMAIN SAFE AND OUT OF HARMS WAY. THE LIVING BEINGS IN THE BUILDING DO NOT KNOW THAT THEY ARE MOVED & ALL WILL RETURN TO NORMAL ONCE THE THREAT IS REMOVED. THEY ARE STILL ABLE TO DO AND SEE THINGS WITHIN THEIR DOMACILES EVEN IN THE POCKET DIMENSION.".

In other words, the citizens and their homes were in a safe place & they were still able to see & record the event that was STILL being broadcasted live!

Valerie than realized something and said, "Wait! How is it that we're still here?! I thought this place would be moved along with the others!".

The projection of the soul of the club answered, "THE ESTABLISHMENT HERE IS THE BASE, THE FOUNDATION FOR THE MAGICAL/TECHONOLOGICAL PROTECTION. IT CANNOT BE MOVED WHEN SAID FEATURE ACTIVATES. IN ADDITION… THIS GIVES THE OPPORTUNITY FOR NO INNOCENT LIFE TO BE TAKEN WHEN THE BATTLE STARTS.". This meant that the safety feature also cleared the area so that no innocents would get in the crossfire of the battle that was to come that caused extreme emergency to happen in the first place!

Lilian finished, "AND NOW FOR THE SECURITY OF THE CLUB.". She snapped her fingers once more, and the defenses that Magickra & Cyberoshia put in activated!

The entire property area that was under _House of Mouse_ supervision came to life! The parking lot & all of the vehicles on said lot were lowered down to secret bunker where they would be kept safe, machine vehicles & animals that had drawn in certain ones included. The _Anti-Ground Plasma Turret Cannons_ came online, the land surrounding the immense building establishment now littered with large black/green cannons that were steadily charging up. The _Anti-Air Plasma Turret Cannons_ also sprung to life, the rooftop and the side of the buildings now boasting formidable looking weaponry. The anti-air weapons had double-barreled cannons while the anti-ground ones had one single opening.

A shield flared to life over the building, a royal blue color that was solid looking. It was followed by another within it, a shield shell that was red in color, followed by a while one that was a brilliant white color. The three-fold _Force Field Shield_ program had been activated! The shield acted like a selective membrane did in cells for all living beings; it would let certain things but keep others out like a defense mechanism. It would let the occupants of the _House of Mouse_ and her allies in and out, but keep invaders/enemies out & away from getting inside.

Everyone looked rather impressed by the technology & magic shown by the Destroian Empire, but Hecate did not look fazed from this. She looked to Lilian, and then to **LORD DESTYRUK** as his OC creations that made the Destroian Empire came to his side on the ground floor. Her smirk never faded as she stated, "Nice defenses and all boys and girls. But… like all defenses… they have a weakness.".

She held up her right hand, conjuring up a blue flame and spoke into it, "Okay girls, do it!". The flame flickered from royal blue to a sea-green blue, indicating that the message was sent through. It was the magical equivalent of a walkie-talkie.

No sooner did she have the flame flicker out of existence… the lights started to flicker off and on rapidly! This caused many of the guests to become alarmed, various voices sounding off as the club started to seemingly lose power!

The cannons seemed to be flickering as well, the green energy that flowed within the weapons going off and on rapidly. The shields also started to flicker now, going from visible to semi-transparent. The invaders that threw their lot in with Hecate smiled wickedly, seeing the sabotage had been a success! They all started to move towards the dinner theater club, the snow disturbed by their marching and movement.

Lilian started to flicker as well, the young construct showing distress and panting loudly as she seemed to be in pain. DJ and Mickey rushed to her, Jesus slowly rising up but there was no distress at all anywhere on his face. The Author asked, "Lilian, what's wrong?! What's happening to you?!".

Hecate cackled and answered, "Oh, that would be my little surprise. You see, I managed to convince some members here in the club over to my side. Like I did with the others from their world, a mere promise of something they craved got them to turn themselves over to me willingly. And right now, they are taking out the main security panel that make up this club! Hahahahahaha!". This got many to gasp in shock, wondering who the patrons were that decided to aid the Greek goddess of magic in her scheme.

The invaders from the various realms started to make their way closer to their target, about half a mile to it. And Lilian looked like she was in such pain…

* * *

Until she smirked brightly, which got everyone including Hecate perplexed until she spoke clearly and strongly, "I DON'T THINK SO!".

The shields stopped flickering, now shining bright with power as did the anti-ground & anti-air cannons! This caused the intruders to pause in mid-step, than scatter as the offensive weapons activated in full! Green plasma spheres shot forward, destroying some of the machines & taking down some of the flying crafts & beings! This forced the monsters/robots/spirits/demons/mortals to fall back as the cannons were now set to rapid-fire!

Inside the _House of Mouse_, everyone looked to the monitors to see the invaders being pushed back which pleased a great deal of the patrons. Lilian stood tall and proud now, her pain seemingly vanished and with a smile on her faces nodded towards **LORD DESTYRUK** and Jesus before sending said smile to DJ and Mickey. Hecate was confused as she demanded, "I don't understand it! What is going on here?!". She glared at Lilian, exclaiming that she should have been taken offline completely by now.

The soul of the club giggled softly, a melodious sound to all especially the males, as she replied, "OH, YOUNG HECATE… DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WASN'T ANTICIPATED? MY CREATORS MAYBE A LOT OF THINGS, BUT STUPID IS NOT ONE OF THEM.".

She continued, "WHEN THE BLUEPRINTS WERE MADE, **LORD DESTRYUK** TOOK THE LIBERTY OF GOING TO A FELLOW AUTHOR BY THE NAME OF **KEARITONA SJACHRAELGIL**. HE HAD HEARD ABOUT HER AMAZING INVENTION CALLED THE _ETHER PEN_, A SIMPLE PEN THAT CAN ACTUALLY MAKE DRAWINGS AND SUCH INTO REALITY. BUT WHILE IT WAS AN AMAZING ABILITY, WHAT HE REALLY WANTED WAS THE SECURITY FUNCTION THAT CAME WITH IT.".

Hecate was livid as she started to see that she had been deceived… her! Like many other deities of the Greek variety, she was quite crafty and loved to pull any kind of double-switch or prank on mortals. While not the best, she was certainly good at it. But now it seemed that she was the one being played for a fool!

Lilian pressed on, "THE SECURITY FUNCTION WAS THIS; WHEN IN WRITING OR DRAWING SOMETHING THAT IS INTENDED ONLY FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE, IT LOOKS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FOR OTHERS THAT TRY TO INTERCEPT OR SEE THE MESSAGE THAT IS NOT FOR THEM. SO WHEN DESTRYUK AND THE DESTROIANS MADE THE BLUEPRINTS FOR THE _HOUSE OF MOUSE_, HE AND THE OTHERS DREW THE PLANS WITH THE PEN BEFORE SCANNING THEM TO MAKE DIGITAL COPIES. THE ORIGINALS ARE SAFE AND SECURE WITH CYBEROSHIA. WHEN YOU HAD SOMEONE FROM THE OUTSIDE, PERHAPS THAT JIMMY NEUTRON KID OR THAT TECHNUS SPIRIT FOOL, HACK IN TO STEAL THE BLUEPRINTS FOR THE SECURITY CONSOLE… YOU DIDN'T REALLY HACK IN. YOU WERE LET IN, AND THE BLUEPRINTS YOU THOUGHT WERE THE ONES YOU WANTED WERE NOT IN REALITY.".

This caused most of the patrons to go wide-eyed at the explanation, some like **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and the Destroians who renovated the club to having proud smiles on their faces as the security function of the _Ether Pen_ worked like a charm & transferred over to digital copies as well.

The spirit/soul of the establishment finished, "WHAT YOUR MISGUIDED MINIONS DESTROYED WAS NOT THE SECURITY CONTROLS AT ALL. WHAT THEY MERELY DONE WAS DESTROY THE CONSOLE THAT CONTROLLED THE FOOD & DRINK PROCESSORS.". This got some gasps from some of the guests that really enjoyed the refreshments and meals that had been served. And now it seemed that they wanted to destroy the ones who dared cut off their source of sustenance!

Lilian stated, "SPEAKING OF WHICH…". She turned to the monitors and snapped her fingers, the screens showing the area in the club that housed the consoles that now ran through the building. On the screen appeared the stunned faces of Samantha Manson, Jenna, May Kanker, Marie Kanker & Lee Kanker! The girls were holding various hard objects, such as a crowbar or pipe, as they were surrounded by broken metal parts. It seemed that the ladies had gone physical on the control console, really believing that it was the thing that ran the Security functions. And they had heard everything Lilian had just been explaining, and now being exposed for all to see… it was truly the end for them.

Danny and Duncan leapt from their chairs at their respective tables and exclaimed, "Sam/Jenna?!".

The cast from Peach Creek also exclaimed, "Kankers!?".

The ladies on the monitors saw and heard the exclamations, plus now murmuring from the crowd & some disappointed/angry looks from said crowd. Sam told them that now would be a good time to retreat, so they dropped their weapons and made a break for it.

Lilian smirked and proclaimed, "THE FOOLS WILL NOT FIND THE EXIT, SINCE THE INSIDE IS LIKE A MAZE AND I CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS IN THERE.". She looked to Jesus, giving a bow to Him and letting him take the stage now.

* * *

The _Son of God_ walked on the stage with dignity and authority like that of a truly mighty king, all eyes now focused on Him. He looked to Hecate, who was now petrified that her plans had truly been for naught. That she had been deceived and played like a well-tuned fiddle. She was about to declare something… when Jesus brought up his right hand. The blue-skinned and garbed woman was now seemingly frozen, only her eyes moving as they swirled around in fear and madness. Jesus looked to Destryuk, who nodded and pushed a button on the gauntlet that he wore on his right arm. Hecate glowed blue and vanished completely in a small burst of white light.

The Author and creator of the Destroians stated, "She is now a prisoner of my flagship, of which you will all see soon. For now… let us hear the Lord.". He nodded to Christ, who once again was at the center of attention.

He stated, "**Charlie B. Barkin, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Cujo and the Alley Cats. Step forward.**". This caused said characters from _**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_, _**Oliver and Company**_ and _**The Aristocats**_ to quickly bound from their various locations around the club to be in front of Christ. The others were perplexed on one of the characters that was called forth which was Cujo… until a small white portal appeared, and coming forth was a small green spirit puppy, one that Danny and the others recognized very much!

It was Cujo from their home realm, a small puppy that could turn into one large formidable St. Bernard beast! The small dog barked happily at the feet of Jesus, whom knelt down and gave the spirit a smile and a pat on the head. The puppy liked it very much, wagging his tail so hard it looked like it would fall off. Jesus rose back to his full height, Cujo going down the steps to be with the living animals who were stunned to see him.

The _Redeemer_ looked to the various dogs and cats now before him and said, "**Go and bring the wayward women back here. You will encounter three enemies when you find them, so work together to overcome them. Shadowza will aid you as well.**". Charlie and the others all bowed to Jesus before Lilian showed them the way to the _Console Control Center_. Appearing in front of the opening was a mass of living shadows with green eyes, the spymaster Shadowza of the Destroian Empire. The animals thanked her before rushing down the corridor that had appeared on the wall nearby. Once they were all through it, the entrance to the corridor vanished.

The Holy One looked to the remaining patrons of the dinner theater club and asked, "**Who here will defend their home? Who here will come when I ask of you? Who is willing to achieve total victory?**". It seemed that the _Father, Son and Holy Ghost_ was now asking on who in the entire building was ready to defend her now against the enemies that were outside! While the turret guns had whittled away some of the forces, over 11,000 plus were still out there! On the ground, in the sky and in space!

DJ stepped forward first and said, "I will! I'm willing and ready to fight!". The Author was many things, some good and some things he needed to work on. But he was always willing to fight for what was right and to protect whom he treasured. Family, friends and others who looked like they needed protection. He wasn't the strongest, fastest or most resilient. But when it came to down to going into battle, especially for the Lord, he was more than willing to be on the front line!

Snow White-Rhoda and her family rose up from their chairs, the lovely former queen of her realm stating, "I may not be a fighter, but I will help in any way possible!".

Azad and Elsa rose up together, hands intertwined as the husband declared, "You have the strength of ice and fire at your disposal, your Grace!".

Kim Possible and her beau Benedetto Eustorgio rose up as well, the potent young woman with the solid moves speaking up, "We're more than willing to fight for the _House of Mouse_, your Highness!".

Ariel and her family also rose up, the former mermaid looking to her husband, daughter & son-in-law and spoke to Jesus, "You command, we obey _King of Kings_!".

One by one, many various characters & Authors rose up to answer the call to defend the dinner theater club! Some would be fighters that would be on the offensive, some would be supporters that would give aid to any ally they felt needed help. Some would not join in the battle, but not due to cowardice. They simply were not equipped for battle, so Lilian told them they could stay in safety inside the building. Some opted to go and join Lady Miki upstairs on the 2nd floor to look after & protect the little ones & others that were sleeping still in said area.

An interesting part was that certain villains/villainesses were either staying put or volunteering to go into battle! Some like Maleficent, Jafar, Lady Tremaine, Cruella DeVille, Dr. Facilier, the Horned King from **The Black Cauldron**, Prince John and more opted to stay out because they wanted to merely see the show. And also this; though powerful and crafty, if they went against Jesus at any time… the consequences of such an action would NOT be good to them. So they opted to play it safe by staying on the sidelines.

But certain ones actually went up to answer the call, to both defend the establishment… and also perhaps get some redemption. Anakin Skywalker had actually stated this as he looked to his future self a.k.a. Darth Vader, "Before I do become what I will be… I at least want to do one good, right thing before that happens.". Others who joined in was pirate Long John Silver from _**Treasure Planet**_, the various pirates from _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ such as Capt. Hector Barbossa, Davey Jones, Cutler Beckett and Capt. Armando Salazar, and much more!

The Non-Disney characters also came in; hero/heroine, villain/villainess & sidekicks/partners were willing to defend the _House of Mouse_ as well! Even Cameron Boyce, Russi Taylor, Haruo Nakajima & Yuriko Hoshi were standing to fight as well!

Dreams was about to volunteer as well, but Jesus held up his hand to stop her. He looked to her & the rest of the _MDRH_ and stated firmly, "**I need you to remain behind with me. Do you trust me?**".

The Author nodded her head and bowed, Ember and the others doing the same. She stated, "We trust you, my King. We will remain behind.". Stitch, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Pepper Ann, Demetra, Francine, Nozomi, Matia and Ember were perplexed on why they were not going outside into battle with the others. But if Jesus Christ had a purpose for them that they should remain behind with Him, they would trust in his orders.

* * *

Once everyone had risen up to fight, the _Shepard_ called for Kion, Mufasa, Simba, Kovu and Aslan. Jesus looked to the young cub and stated, "**You shall lead first in the call of battle. The rest will follow you.**".

Kion's eyes widened almost to the point that some would believe would pop out of his head. Jesus was telling him, the youngest and smallest of the lions, to be the first to give forth the call to battle! He wanted to say something, do anything to try and convince Jesus to choose either his grandfather, father, brother-in-law or Aslan for the monumental task. But the other lions shook their heads, Aslan saying gently yet firmly that the honor was given to Kion alone. And therefore, they would follow his lead here.

The young cub's eyes went to see his friends, the various animals that made up the Night Pride at the _Tree of Life_. His lady love, the lioness Raini merely smiled with confidence and nodded to him. The ones that made up the Night Pride under Kion's leadership was Bunga the male Honey Badger, Anga the female Martial Eagle, Fuli the female cheetah, Beshte the male hippopotamus & finally Ono the male egret also nodded to Kion as a show of support and agreement with both Aslan & Jesus.

Kion looked to Christ, took a deep breath and stated, "I will do my best, your Highness.". He was nervous, but he was still willing to do what was tasked to him.

Lilian spoke up, "YOU ALL WILL NOT GO INTO BATTLE UNPREPARED. HERE, SOME ITEMS I BELIEVE WILL HELP YOU! AND AS FOR YOUR CLOTHING, LEAVE IT TO ME. ONCE THE BATTLE IS COMPLETELY SAID AND DONE, YOU WILL REGAIN YOUR ORIGINAL CLOTHING.".

She started to glow in a bright light that shortly swallowed the entire _House of Mouse_!

* * *

Meanwhile, the invaders had retreated to being a mile away from the building and its plasma cannon defenses. Timmy scowled and exclaimed, "Hey! What gives?! I thought that Hecate lady said she could take down their security!".

Jimmy took out from his pocket a communicator that he had managed to rig up before coming to the Toon Town realm, one that gave him direct access to Hecate via technological means rather than magical. He pushed an orange button and called out to Hecate to respond, but only got static. He did this a few times, than realize that establishing any kind of communication with the Greek goddess of magic was impossible. He looked to his ally/rival and replied, "It seems that my signal in getting to Hecate is being jammed. I can't get through whatever is interfering with it.".

Princess Morbucks declared in her usual bratty attitude, "Who cares?! Let's go in and tear the place apart! Get what that magic lady promised us!".

It seemed that Hecate had promised them much if they followed her lead. For Jimmy Neutron, he would be given the incredible technology that laid within the dinner theater club that surpassed his own. He would use the tech, make it his own and be elevated to the very top as the number one genius boy in all the realms. For Timmy, he was promised many magical artifacts and items that were underneath the _House of Mouse_. More magical stuff to fool around with! In addition, he would be given… Dani Fenton/Phantom, the halfa girl he had an immense crush on! More so than with Trixie or Cindy!

The others were lured with either power, prestige, riches, technology, prisoners and so forth. But one thing they all had in common was this: They loathed on how popular the Disney business got when DJ came in with his _Monsters and Magic_ series, jealousy rising up as animated beings that were once thought lost to time were now making a comeback thanks to the Author and his Disney/Toho works.

Now, they had a chance for vengeance and they would take it.

They soon saw the light coming from the club, many of the shielding their eyes from said brilliance while some of the monsters/demons/devils/spirits reeled back as if they were struck by a physical blow. Him, the demon from the PPG world, shuddered violently as the light seared his being even from a great distance. The red fool muttered, "Uh oh… this isn't good.".

The light soon faded away, but the shield remained standing. The plasma cannons also ceased firing, cooling off for the time being. Something than emerged from the club.

They all squinted their eyes to see that coming out from the building and through the defensive shield was… a young lion cub? Sedusa started to chuckle, then came out in a cackling laugh as she declared, "Are they serious?! Hahahahahaha! They are sending a little cub after us?! Hahahahahaha!". Many of the invaders started to laugh at this, Timmy most of all as the ten-year old being was rolling in laughter with Cosmo. However, Wanda was not laughing at all. Ever since Timmy met Hecate, the pink-haired woman was truly the more sensible one as she had been against the plan from the very beginning.

Sadly, her words/pleas to turn back fell on deaf ears as her godchild & her husband were dead set on going along fully with the goddess of magic's plan. And even now, she had feeling that something bad would happen… and it actually increased the moment the cub came forth from the club.

* * *

Kion looked nervous as he saw the immense army before them, the various invaders now laughing as they saw him. The small cub was wondering why Jesus put him on the front lines like this, but he was soon joined by the other lions. Mufasa looked down to his grandson and stated firmly & gently, "Go Kion. Do not be afraid of nervous. We are with you… as is the King.".

Swallowing his fear, Kion nodded and continued forward until he was a decent distance from the entrance/exit of the _House of Mouse_. He gazed at the sneers/mocking faces of the ones that had come to decimate the place that felt like a second home to him and the others… and his fear was a swept aside, replaced by the burning desire to send the intruders off from the land! Away from his home!

He took a stance now, fortified by both family, his own burning passion to protect… and also the simple knowledge that he was chosen by the _Everlasting Father_ to do this!

The cub reached deep down inside and let loose a strong roar that echoed through the night! It was soon followed by the roar of his father Simba, than later his brother-in-law Kovu, than his grandfather Mufasa… and finally the alpha of all lions, Aslan from Narnia! The five lions roared loudly, the sound combining together to tear through the night as the invaders in the distance had to cover their ears from the intense sound!

As the lions roared, something happened! Both in the sky on Earth and in space itself! A rip in the very fabric of reality occurred and a heavenly light shown for all to see! The entire beings, both down below and in space, were in awe as they saw a kingdom. A kingdom that looked more vast and expansive than anything they had ever seen before in their lives! A grand design that was clearly not from the mind of a mortal. Many beings stood there at the gates of the realm, all with wings as big as eagles & just as strong.

What all were seeing now was the THE Kingdom in Heaven, and the heavenly hosts were cheering on for the ones that were to take on the invaders from the other realms! The angels were giving their full and energetic support to the members that resided in the _House of Mouse_!

Chernabog, Him and others were who aligned to evil shrieked and covered themselves as the light was like a laser to them! Searing their very beings!

The opening was there for a few moments… than gone in the next.

* * *

Immediately after that, portals of various sizes sprang up behind the lone dinner theater club building… and coming from it were the allies that the occupants that were still inside said club needed! Emerging first from one of the large portals was MECH-X4, a giant robot that was built to protect his realm & the town Bay City.

From the smaller portals in the air, many kinds of ships came through! First were fighter planes, ones that had the Khan Industries logo on it. It seemed that Shere Khan the anthro business tiger had saw fit to call in his _Elite Pilot_ fleet from Cape Suzette. Following after them was the legendary Sea Duck, the beloved plane that was now being flown by Baloo the pilot! With Kit, Molly, Rebecca and Louie the club owner with him.

Another portal nearby poured forth numerous Starfighter-class ships from the _Star Wars_ realm! Various fighter crafts from the Clone Wars all the way up to Rebellion flew in fast, including the legendary _Millennium Falcon_ that was now being flown by Han Solo and his loyal partner Chewbacca the Wookie! Anakin Skywalker was in his trusty _BTL-B Y-wing Starfighter_ ship, but the gun turret seat was now being used by... Sunburn the Dwarfelle? One would have to wonder how that came to be…

In one of the crafts was Author **SaurusRock625**, still in his Scargo persona & by his side was adult-form Ahsoka Tano as she manned the gun cannons on their crafts. All of the space fighters rose up quickly into the air to go off the planet and into space to fight the forces of Dark Laser, King Goobot V & the Almighty Tallest!

In space, Dark Laser and the others in their large ships & immense fleet looked in amusement at the many smaller crafts coming towards their location… until one of his personnel declared, "Dark Laser sir, I'm getting an intense energy surge coming from behind us! Whatever it is, it's big… REALLY big!".

The parody being of Darth Vader exclaimed, "Oh, come now! How big could it be?". He got his answer when the viewing screen showed ships that were now exiting from hyperspace… truly immense vessels that were close to the size of his Death Ball!

It was a fleet of Leviathan-class _Star Destroyers_, all under the command of Destroian Fleet Admiral- Starbreaker. He was a Destroian that had the look of Space Godzilla, only a bit more humanoid with many crystals on his being. Said being was on the flagship Excalibur, Leviathan-class ship that was heavily modified to become truly the most powerful space ship in the entire Destroian Empire! And it had appeared close to Earth's atmosphere, backing up the smaller Starfighters while the fleet of _Star Destroyers_ came from the rear of the enemy.

The Irukens, Yolkians & Dark Laser's forces were now sandwiched!

From the right side of the entrapment came another space fleet… this time, the ships were long rocket ships that had the _Space Command_ insignia on it! Coming in hot was the entire fleet of said organization, led by Commander Nebula with Team Lightyear taking point! Buzz was piloting his craft with his lady love Princess Mira Nova, the immense Booster and unique robotic comrade XR with him. This Buzz was different from his toy counterpart that was still on Earth with the others.

* * *

Back down below on said planet, a fleet of pirate ships came into view. Among them was legendary ships such as _The Black Pearl_, _Queen Anne's Revenge_, _The Flying Dutchman_, _HMS Interceptor_, _HMS Endeavour_, _Silent Mary_ and more! The entire pirate & British ships were there, flying in place… with the ship _RLS Legacy_ taking point with Navel Captain Jim Hawkins leading the fleet! Just like Jesus had told Kion to lead the roar, so he too tell Jim to be the commander of the sky assault. This got the young man flustered like the young lion cub, but he accepted the responsibility and the task that came with it.

From multiple points on the _House of Mouse_ rooftops, multiple flying beings came forth and took flight. Among them were Goliath and his clan, along with their mates. Lexington and Hanabi had gotten together some time after the first music video awards, their bond, love and trust in each other quite strong. In fact, Hanabi had eggs that were now incubating in the Rookery back in their home world! Multiple gargoyle clan members also emerged, the ones Goliath and Elisa met on their journey through Avalon's mists.

Among the organic gargoyles were metallic ones, the Steel Clan led by Mr. & Mrs. Xanatos were also in the sky as well with about thirty silver Goliath-like robotic gargoyles at their command.

Zooming in from the vents were the fairies, both from Pixie Hollow and Ferngully! Batty was also with them, the loveable yet crazy flying mammal all pumped up and ready to help out!

Also coming from the rooftops was the vintage hero the Rocketeer, Cliff Secord once more donning the jet pack and persona that was repaired fully by the _House of Mouse_ staff. Also, given some unique upgrades to both suit, pack and helmet to give him more of an edge against the enemy.

Emerging as well was Peter Pan with Danielle by his side, the halfa phasing the two of them through the building & becoming solid as soon as they were outside. The duo took to the air, both looking pumped up for a battle!

From one of the larger portals… emerged Belloc, the _kaiju_ father of Duncan & husband to Margaret! And following him were several different _kaiju_ from his home realm! Among them was another dragon, this one from the _**Pagemaster**_ world! Belloc roared loudly, his loyal ones doing the same as they had come to defend the _House of Mouse_!

Following from another portal was Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena, the two behemoths that were featured in the final novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! It seemed that what Elsa, Melody and Ariel had in mind was bringing their _kaiju_ creations back for another round of fighting. King Azad hovered close to the head of the frozen titan, fire coming from his feet as he used it to propel and hover himself in place.

And finally, coming through the entrance/exit doors were the Authors. **DJ Rodriguez**, **AUNBRIE**, **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**, **Rose Spooks**, **King of 2211**, **Darkness Rissing**, **DRAGONDAVE45**, **Elfire**, **anime-death-angel**, **NaruHinaProductions2014**, **Japan Boy**, **Tiger2014**, **Cylon One**, **GODZILLA1996**, **Kaiju-O Danny**, **LORD DESTRYUK** and more were now visible for all to see! Many were dressed up for battle; some going on the offensive while others opted to take on supporting roles.

DJ looked towards the distance where their enemies stood, ready to take whatever would come his way. He yelled out loud as the charging call, "FOR THE _HOUSE OF MOUSE_! AND FOR JESUS!".

* * *

He then charged onward, the Authors doing the same as they rushed forward! Kion and the other lions also took off, ahead of the people they charged ahead! And from the front doors, the Disney & non-Disney characters who had volunteered to be part of the battle came forth! They poured from the building like a river that had been held for far too long, surging ahead to meet the ones that dared to intrude upon their home! War cries/shouts filled the air as they headed straight towards the enemy!

Many were utilizing the items of power or impressive inventions that had been created by others such as Phineas and Ferb, said objects stored in a special containment area deep in the basement. Now, they were being used again today!

Up in the sky, Jim Hawkins gave the command & all the flying ships headed out to meet their aerial foes! Down on the ground, Belloc gave the command & the behemoths charged towards the giant ones in the distance… the father of Duncan had his reptilian eyes set to engage Chernabog himself!

In space, Starbreaker came the command as well for all Starfighters & Space Rangers to attack! He told them all over a very secure communications channel, "Full rules of war are in effect! Total victory is the goal here! Once the high command officers are captured or eliminated, the battle is done! Now… ATTACK!".

In the air, Jim Hawkins called out, "Okay everyone… LET'S MAKE HISTORY!". The _Legacy_ flew fast and true towards the ships led by Youngblood, the other flies backing up the young man who was once a delinquent. Dani and Peter Pan flew fast alongside the Rocketeer, the trio all set for a battle that would be one for the history books indeed!

Danny was in his halfa form, leading the charge for his family and friends. Jack and Maddie Fenton, along with Tucker Foley were following full-tilt, new weapons in hand that while not Fenton Works products would still pack quite a punch! Star, Paulina, Valerie, Desiree and Dora were in their Elemental Diva forms that DJ had given them in his _Danny Phantom_ stories. Kitty was flying fast and free with the divas, wanting to show a secret form soon to them all that not even her old beau Johnny Thirteen didn't know about!

However, Jazz was not there with them… and that on account she was beside Tristen Taylor, both of them carrying Duel Disks! Yes, the older sister of Danny had decided to enter the battle but in a totally new way and concept! She was now with Tristen and the _Yugioh_ crew as they were rushing towards the battlefield as well.

From the right and left side of the building, portals appeared and from them came the large characters of Disney such as Aladar from the Disney-Pixar 2000 CGI film _**Dinosaur**_ came onto the field! Sharpstrike was also joining in the battle, the male Zilla shrieking/roaring as he charged with his fellow large reptiles! On his head was Reepicheep, the noble and bravest of mice in the world of Narnia. He cheered loudly and declared, "Onward, brave Sharpstrike! Our destiny awaits us! To battle!". The Zilla roared once more as he increased his speed!

Nolene was not with them, the female Godzillasaurus asleep with her friend/mistress on the 2nd floor of the club. Same for Godzooky, as he was asleep with his best friend Pete up in the 2nd floor as well.

The Greek gods/goddesses also got into the spirit of things as they too changed when they got onto the snowy grounds. Many like Zeus, Ares and Athena changed into their giant forms as they joined Belloc and the _kaiju_ to battle the monsters.

The bottom pavement that led to an underground garage down below the dinner theater club opened up like a hatch, and zooming forth were the vehicles from _**Cars**_! All of them had been changed/modified to be more suited for combat. Lighting McQueen was taking the leader… but he was not alone as Russi Taylor herself was on top of his head, with a mounted machine gun also attached to it! The racing legend was also flanked by Big Hero Six, as they were told by **King of 2211** to watch the woman's back.

**Japan Boy** and his date Merida, along with **Darkness Rissing** and his date Spring Sprite were backing up Haruo Nakajima & Yuriko Hoshi! Cameron Boyce was running with a spear in hand with the wild jungle animals, Tarzan and Jane following along as to keep an eye on the young man.

Vlad Plasmius exclaimed to everyone, "Okay, let's show them that we're the real deal beings that should be aired all the time! Everyone… ATTACK!". He flew towards the battle, his fellow character beings from the Ghost Zone & Amity Park joining in as Youngblood gave the command for his ships to charge in.

Timmy looked to the ones from his own realm and exclaimed, "For once, the vampire wannabe is right! Come on, time to get what we came for and show them that we are the best!". He charged in the battlefield with Cosmos and Wanda by his side, the various characters looking at one another before shrugging their shoulders & charged in as well with their battle cries.

Him looked to his fellow characters from the _Powerpuff Girls_ realm and exclaimed, "Now's not the time to be scared! Treasure and priceless things that will make us more powerful awaits! Now go, the total destruction of the entire Disney world!". The various characters let out a yell before surging forward with their own forces.

Jimmy Neutron looked to the ones from his universe and stated, "We have the advantage in numbers and I calculate that we WILL win this fight! So come one, let's get going!". April and the ones coming from the kid genius's home world did their own call before charging in, Jimmy hopping on Goddard who turned into a flying hover bike and zooming towards the action.

Up in space, Red and Purple announced to their fellow Irukens that were either in the ship or in their fighter crafts that the invasion had begun. Red exclaimed, "Now go and obliterate those that stand against us! And to those who fail… they will be sent to where Zim is at to be his assistants!". That gave the Irukens the motivation they needed as they scrambled to get ready. To them, being sent to be assistants to Zim was akin to a death sentence.

King Goobot looked to his people through the monitors and shouted, "Now don't let those big, bad and possibly more powerful space craft's startle you! We got the numbers on our side, so get ready to repel the enemy! All ships, prepare to open fire!".

Dark Laser looked to his frightened staff and exclaimed, "The first one to try and jump ship will be thrown in the cell or off the ship without a spacesuit! Now Flipsie says to unleash our own troops and to get ready to return fire!". Said toy dog was on a computer console, doing a couple of flips while barking.

At 12:30 a.m…. the event known as the _Battle of the House of Mouse_ had begun!

What none of them realized was that the entire event was still being filmed! The cameras were still recording ever since 11:45 p.m.! The broadcast was still going live, so everyone that was either still watching or recording the music video awards event in the multiple realms/worlds/universes/dimensions saw and heard everything! Even cameras that were attached to certain satellites in Earth's orbit caught what was going on in space & in the skies on Earth!

* * *

The moment the forces met, it was a clash of mayhem and chaos! While most of the invader's forces were mostly robots & having superior numbers, the _House of Mouse_ patrons worked together well as a team in order to effectively counter & shred the opposition to bits. The animals who went into the fray had their natural abilities increase five-fold & certain aspects like teeth/claws enhanced so that it could easily go through metal.

In the sky, the various planes such as Khan's planes & the _Sea Duck_ had their body coverings upgraded as well. Not only were the metal and glass parts now more bulletproof, also coated with a special alloy that made them resistant to energy attacks! Sure it didn't make them completely invulnerable, but it did give them more of a chance in the battle.

Same with the flying ships that were under the command of Jim Hawkings for the moment. Their wood structure was also enhanced to be more resistant to damage, and also some other special features that the Authors helped out with.

On the ground, Lighting McQueen and Russi Taylor were tearing up through the nightmarish monsters & mini-Dyanmos that came from the _Powerpuff Girls_ world with the Big Hero Six members flanking them. The racing legend looked to Russi and exclaimed, "Whoo! You are one cool sharpshooting lady, you know that right?!".

The revived woman replied as loud as she can over the noise, "Thank you, kind sir! And you are quite formidable even though you are a racing car!". It was a compliment, really. McQueen was built for speed and racing, not like vehicles made for battles/wars like Sarge was. But thanks to the modifications, he was holding his own.

Fredzilla bounced alongside them and stated, "You two are so awesome! And this is like one of those grand crossover/team-up battles in my comic books! Oh, this is so sweet! If I live through this, I can tell my kids and grandkids about this!".

GoGo, who was now running on blades that would allow her to retain full control of herself in the ice & snow, skated to a stop as she exclaimed, "Watch it everyone, we got company!".

Emerging from the lines was MoJo JoJo, in his robotic power suit with Fuzzy Lumpkins close by as the Bigfoot-like being looked all crazy. The invited guests to the _House of Mouse_ flinched at seeing the pink resident of Townsville in such a rabid state. Hiro put in, "I don't think that is normal behavior…".

Bayamax replied, "It is not. My diagnostic scan shows that an artificial device on the back of his neck is giving off a unique frequency. I conclude that the person's rage is artificial, forced and amplified beyond normal parameters.".

The arch-villain of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup exclaimed, "How did you find that out?! I built the device so that it could not be scanned by any kind of equipment!". Hiro smirked and explained that Bayamax is a medical unit, and that when it comes to finding out what is wrong with someone, he is the best.

Fuzzy Lumpkins roared loudly, drool coming from his mouth as his eyes looked very vacant & bloodshot now. Honey Lemon put in, "We got to get that device off of him now! Look at him! He's pushed beyond his limit…".

MoJo JoJo merely laughed as he got his robotic suit into a fighting stance, "Ha! I will take you all down before I lose such a potent, simple weapon!".

Wasabi looked to the others and asked, "Ya'll ready for a real battle now?".

Russi replied as she got her weapons ready, "No choice, especially if we have to save someone from their own so-called allies. Girls and boys… get ready!".

* * *

While this was going on, the Gang Green Gang ran smack into **Japan Boy**, Merida, **Darkness Rissing**, Spring Sprite, Haruo Nakajima & Yuriko Hoshi. Ace smirked and stated, "Well, lookie what we got here boys! Looks like we got the easy pickings here!".

Snake hissed out, "Yessss! We get to crusssssssh easy antssssss here!".

Lil' Arturo asked, "Hey boss, mind if after we beat them up, we can take the girls back home with us as trophies?".

Haruo frowned as he got into a martial arts stance and declared, "You boys bring disgrace to the green color! I will show you the error of your ways, Godzilla-style!". Most of his career, he wore a green suit that was beloved by a lot of people all over the world still to this day. And now, he was ready to show the gang why he considered them disgracing said colors.

Yuriko added, "Sir and ladies… let's show them what we do to delinquents like them!".

The two Authors and their dates smirked, going into battle stances while the Gang Green Gang felt that perhaps they may have bit off more than they could chew…

* * *

In another part of the battlefield, the Rowdyruff Boys were enjoying the chaos and mayhem they were delivering everywhere… until they got stopped by three beings. It was Jazz Fenton, Tristen Taylor & Paulina Sanchez in her heroine persona a.k.a. Silver Wind, the Elemental Diva of the Wind. Brick exclaimed, "Well, well, well! Lookie what we got here, boys! We got ourselves two girls and a punk to deal with!".

Boomer and Butch laughed in an obnoxious way, making the trio frown and cringe a little from hearing such an awful noise. After some time, the blue-clad blonde boy exclaimed, "Hey, let's make them cry and run home back to their mommies!".

Butch put in, "Yeah, yeah! And also break those silly toys they have!".

Tristen stated, "Man, I have seen my share of annoying jerks like Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and even that Dartz character. But they are nothing compared to these jerks! Jazz, let's show them what we can really do! You ready?".

The elder sister of Danny Fenton smirked, bringing up her Duel Disk and replying, "Ready when you are Tristen! Silver Wind, get ready to blow them away!".

Said beauty of the wind smirked in a way that was a sight to see as she exclaimed, "You got it Jazz! Let's do this!".

Jazz and Tristen got into a stance, pulling some cards from their decks. The orange-haired beauty exclaimed, "I summon _Guardian Angel St. Joan_! And I equip her with the _Cestus of Dagla_!". She held up two cards in her right hand, said Duel Monster cards glowing before they came to life! Appearing beside Jazz was a very lovely orange-haired woman, one would mistake her for being a future version of her! She wore a stunning white and gold outfit with two long sashes that adorned her arms, and golden wings from her back that stretched like an eagle. In her hands appeared weapons that looked like modified brass knuckles, but not segmented. They glowed with power, increasing the attack strength of the Duel Monster.

The friend of Joey Wheeler & Yugi Motou exclaimed, "And I summon _Gadget Soldier_! And I equip him with _Burning Spear_!". He held up two cards in his hand, said objects glowing and taking form in reality. Standing behind Tristen was a massive ebony-skinned human that looked like he could take on an entire football team single-handedly! He is dressed in metallic machine parts that made him look cybernetic & wielding what appeared to be a mobile rocket launcher that held four rockets! In his left arm was a spear that seemed to be on fire completely, not harming the machine-man at all! His attack increased, but his defense capabilities also decreased as well.

Silver Wind formed mini-twisters in her hands, serious and ready to battle the male versions of the heroines of Townsville!

* * *

Meanwhile, Him was zipping around the battlefield to find someone easy to take down… when he was stopped by the other Elemental Divas with Kitty by their side. By Desiree who now was in the persona of Stone Edge, the diva of Earth. With her was Valerie in the form of Lady Tsunami, the diva of Water & Star who was now Lady Surge, the diva of Lighting.

The crossdressing demon smirked and said in his usual creepy voice, "Awww, look at this! Four little girls who are trying to play heroes. I recommend you leave before you so-called divas of the elements get hurt. I can take my own against even those accursed trio of super-powered brats back in my own realm! So what makes you think you four can even stand a chance against me?".

All gave the demon a deadpan look before they summoned forth more of their unique gifts. Stone Edge glared as she brought forth small stones that orbited her like the electrons would of an atom. She stated firmly, "First off, we are heroines. Female version/definition of heroes, try and keep that in mind, fool.".

Lady Tsunami used the snow around her, levitating it up and transformed the powdery snow to ice gloves that fit around her fists. She took a stance similar to the martial artist from the _Dragonball_ realm known as Yamcha and added, "Also, we are more disciplined and focused than the Powerpuff Girls. While they have the strength and power to match you…".

Lady Surge finished it up as static electricity around her increased until she was crackling with power, bolts of lightning coming from her being as she took one of said bolts to solidify into making a crest-shaped shield, "We have the teamwork and skills to take you down. Also… we have the one thing that can really hurt you.".

Kitty transformed into her secret form… which was a werecat! She had kept this ability hidden since she wanted to keep a true trump card ready in case of serious emergencies. Her form was that of a cougar or mountain lion, her were-form actually making her look quite exotic in a good way. All of her natural abilities were enhanced & increased by five times over!

Him glared and spoke in his demonic voice, "Oh, and what is THAT?!".

All four women spoke as one, "We have the Holy One with us! The very thing that can truly hurt you!". The four charged at the ticked off demon, who roared in aggravation as even the mere mention of Christ made him to reveal his true nature and form.

* * *

Princess Dora was in a far off area, in her persona as Flame Empress as she was now facing her brother Prince Aragon & Vortex. However, she was not alone as **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and Atemu was with her. The ghostly prince glared at his flesh & blood sibling and exclaimed, "I will beat you back into your ghost form, and then seal you back inside my realm where you belong!".

Flame Empress merely shook her head, giving a pitying glance to her deceased sibling. She stated, "I see that you have learned nothing in all this time, dear brother. And you are now more violent and weaker than ever…".

That got Prince Aragon made as he turned into his dragon form, towering over the others and roaring loudly! To him, calling him weak was akin to an insult of the highest order. Vortex increased his side, his storm powers manifesting as bolts of lighting and wind. The ancient ghost spirit exclaimed, "I am Vortex, a spirit that is thousands of years old! What can you three possibly do to against a force of nature!?".

Keara smirked as she brought her own Author powers to rise, answering, "Funny that you should say you are a force of nature. Because me and my beau here Atemu…".

Said spirit of the Pharaoh from the _Yugioh_ realm started to glow as well… the _Eye of Ra_ showing on his forehead! He finished off, "We are on a level that is more so than you, Vortex and Aragon!".

Flame Empress powered herself up, and an intense battle took place!

* * *

Timmy Turner was now on the flagship of Youngblood, the young man panting and looking worse for wear. He had his fairies conjure for him a powerful machine gun with paralyzing pellets that had taken out some of the Disney patrons, but was knocked down by a powerful thunderbolt thanks to Thunderella! The other Dwarves and Dwarfelles came to the defense of the young redhead that had taken out Turner's weapon.

The buck-toothed kid tried to wish her away, but Cosmo and Wanda's magic were blocked by the pick-axes of the Disney dwarves. The metal parts had anti-magical properties to it that would nullify or weaken magical energies. The two groups soon fought Timmy up close and personal, until finally the selfish kid had wished himself away from the danger. Thus why he was now on the flagship of Youngblood.

He panted as he was covered in cuts and bruises, looking to his godparents and wishes away the injuries. In a poof of dust, his injuries were healed. However, Wanda showed her reservations that this invasion was all wrong from the get go. However, she was ignored once again as Timmy spotted a target above… Danielle!

He chuckled and said, "Ah, time for me to finally make Dani mine! And this will help me out!". He pulled from his right pocket a square metal compact that had a red button on it. He pushed down the button & the metal object unfolded and became what appeared to be another bazooka! This one had the FentonWorks logo on it, which meant this came from Amity Park.

Wanda asked, "Timmy, are you sure about this? I mean, you had us steal this from Dani's home & now you are going to use it on her? I don't get it…". The pink-haired smart fairy knew for some time the crush that Timmy harbored for the halfa clone, and he had done some pretty wacky things to try and get her attention. But Danielle rejected all of his advances, and it seemed that the rejections made him snap somewhat.

The young boy replied, "Relax Wanda! This bazooka fires some paralyzing ecto-gunk! I fire it at Dani, she is paralyzed, drops down, I save her and take her back to my home so she can see what a great guy I am!". Apparently even after fifty or so years has passed, Timmy's common sense was still skewed as ever.

Wanda was about to say something but Cosmo interrupted her by exclaiming, "Awww, come on dear! Let him do this! What's the worst that can happen?". Timmy took careful aim, getting the younger adopted sister of Danny in the crosshairs.

* * *

While this was going on, Youngblood was commanding his troops as best he could. But one by one, his ghostly ships were being knocked out of the sky by the aerial forces from the dinner theater club. He exclaimed, "Argh! We're losing! Oh man, Pariah is NOT going to be happy once he finds out that the skeleton army he let me use are getting their bony butts kicked!".

Pariah Dark had actually loaned about one-fourth of his entire skeleton army to the invasion force, including the Fright Knight. But he stated that he was going to participate in said intrusion to the Disney world. When asked why, he simply stated, "I am many things. I am a despot, power-hungry, powerful and just slightly homicidal. But if there is one thing I am not, it's stupid.". Apparently he knew something & thus was not part of the battle. Also, he said he would enjoy seeing the entertainment for his amusement.

The ghost child was ordering the skeletons to hang on, until he saw Danielle up in the sky fighting hordes of spirits/demons/devils that had been summoned either by Chernabog or had come from the _Powerpuff Girls_ world. He got love-struck at seeing the halfa, having a crush on her that was as strong as Timmy Turner's was. However, he also shared the same attitude with the mortal boy when it came to rejection.

Seeing her, he quickly remembered how he rejected his advances again and this time… he wanted payback! He himself loaded up a cannon, the ammunition a cannonball that was made of ecto-metal that could harm both spirits and mortals. He took aim and said, "Sorry Dani, but this will teach you to reject me! Now… fire!".

He fired the cannon, the very same time that Timmy shot the ecto-ball!

Dani and Peter were doing their best to clear the skies of the pest that came forth from the portals earlier and/or summoned by Chernabog. The duo were working greatly as a team, watching the other's back while attacking in sync. It was almost looking like a fighting dance of sort, the Eternal Lost Boy following up with Danielle's movements & vice versa!

The young resident of Neverland heard something down below, and saw two projectiles streaking fast towards Dani! He wanted to shout out to her, but the sphere of gunk and metal were closing in fast! And she was too preoccupied in fighting a skeletal horse specter to notice danger coming her way.

With mind firmly set on what needed to be done, Peter Pan pushed himself hard… and knocked Dani out of the way, just as both ecto-metal and ecto-gunk collided with one another at the same time to his body! An explosion occurred that knocked the halfa girl away quite a distance, followed by a yell of pain that really got her attention quick! She saw the cloud of green dust that was at the spot she was at before Peter pushed her away… and looked down to see said Eternal Lost Boy now plummeting down to the ground fast!

She gasped and flew swiftly as well towards him! She managed to grab onto his tunic and pulled up just in time to save him from being smashed into the snowy ground. Dani flew to safety behind allied lines, taking a good look at the one who saved her… and gasped as she saw the damage that was done. Peter's clothes were singed badly, his face showing some minor burn marks and his cap was gone completely. He was breathing was shallow, and his body seemed to convulse a little like he was having a seizure.

What no one knew was that different energies mixing together produced various, random results. In the case of the ecto-cannonball and ecto-green gunk, the result was the spiritual essence and explosion was playing total havoc on his magical biology. His nervous systems were blinking on and off rapidly, his body reacting negatively towards the ecto energy/metal from the weapons.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes, seeing the teary form of Dani and whispered, "You okay… Dani?".

She spoke softly, "I'm okay! But what about you?!". That is when Tinkerbell and her friends came on the scene.

Silvermist spoke, "Miss Fenton, this was due to two boys that shot something at you from that ship over there! Peter saw them coming and pushed you out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt!". Again, the pixies from Pixie Hollow were amazed at the selfless act that Peter did. Even though he could be selfish on some accounts, when it came to protecting his friends and those he cared about deeply… you would find no one more loyal and faithful.

Dani looked in the distance at the flagship… and saw Timmy arguing now with Youngblood. Now putting the pieces together on what happened, her blood boiled and felt that now was the time for retribution!

She looked down at Peter, pain etched still on his face as the ecto energy from the attacks were still messing with his physiology. She looked to Tinkerbell and said, "Tink, you take Peter back to the club. He needs to rest and heal.". The blonde beauty nodded, she and her friends taking the brave Lost Boy back to the _House of Mouse_ to recuperate.

Once Danielle saw that her friend was safe, her eyes went from green to red… and she was set on showing to the two fools on why you should never make a lady angry!

She flew fast over the field, going straight towards the flagship of Youngblood and saw the two boys arguing still on the deck. Both Timmy and Youngblood looked up to now see a ticked off Dani, whose body started to take on a green glow. The buck-toothed boy gulped in fear and stated, "This is gonna hurt I suspect…".

Youngblood replied as he too gulped in fear, "Oh yeah…".

Dani let loose her very first _Ghostly Wail_, the ultimate attack of the Phantoms! But this one was different. Instead of outward like a sound ripple, her wail was concentrated and focused! It quickly took the form of a beam of concentrated soundwaves and energy! The beam struck fast and true, piercing through the deck of the spirit ship like it was nothing! The vessel was broken in half right down the middle from the beam, than exploded! Timmy and Youngblood screamed in panic and terror as they flew through the air, while the ship crashed down to the ground in a wreckage! Cosmos and Wanda followed, the fairies amazed on the power Danielle was showing.

Said halfa beauty soon stopped her attack, her stamina drained from using the potent attack. While the ship and crew were done, she wasn't. Anger still in her heart on what the two fools had done to Peter, she took off after them to teach them a lesson in pain they won't soon forget!

* * *

Meanwhile, an intense battle between behemoths was taking place in the distance. Belloc was engaged in a battle against Chernabog, Empress Athena & Mega Marshmallow plus the other _kaiju_ under Belloc's command were battling against the other giant beings that were from the realm of the _Powerpuff Girls_. Near the battle site of the giants, another battle took place. Vicky, Princess Mandie & Penelope Spectra were engaged in a fight with Duncan, Clawdeen, Frankie Stein and Abby Bominable. The four guests from the _House of Mouse_ saw that the babysitter/teenager from Timmy's world was truly a violent & sadistic being.

Vicky smirked wickedly as she held up a double-bladed axe and exclaimed in a very blood-thirsty tone, "Get ready to be sent to the hospital! Or the morgue! Whichever comes first!".

Princess Mandie licked her lips at seeing Duncan and put in, "You I'll keep for my personal pet. The others… their heads would do well in the halls of my home!".

Penelope put in, "You four know you don't have a chance! So how about you just give in and give up? It's a whole lot easier! Hehehehe…".

Duncan got into a fighting stance and replied, "A couple of problems with those suggestions you made, ladies. First off, the redhead sounds like she needs therapy. Serious therapy.".

Clawdeen got into her family's fighting stance and stated, "Also, Duncan is NOBODY's pet missy! And our heads stay on our heads where they belong!".

Frankie put in while electricity charged up to her very core, "And we never give up, on anything or anyone! So surrender is not what we do!".

Abby finished up while pounding her fist into her left palm, "So now we bring the pain to you! Get ready for a monster-sized beat down!". The trio of villainesses roared and charged at the four, full-tilt while Duncan and the ghouls stood their ground.

* * *

Up in space, the dogfighting between the invaders & the guests from the _House of Mouse_ was impressive. While the invaders like Dark Laser and the Iruken & Yolkian Empire had the numbers, they didn't have the quality or skills of the pilots or Destroian Empire. The Leviathan-class _Star Destroyers_ had the defensive strength to endure most of the attacks & the offensive firepower was also impressive as the Starfighter crafts from said vessels were also good enough to put a sizeable dent into any kind of metal or shield!

The _Excalibur_ flagship was also quite the piece of work, as the vessel was sending out a signal that was disabling any of the vehicles to utilize their hyperdrives to escape from the area. Starbreaker was utilizing his forces that were fighting in a way that was truly like a master tactician, ordering his troops to where they needed to be and also to help out those that needed some assistance badly. Any ally that was shot down was brought in quick via teleportation to the Infirmary in the vessel to heal and recuperate.

The fighters from Star Command were not doing too bad either, officers like Buzz Lightyear showing good leadership skills while the crew using their unique insights and capabilities well as a team.

Anakin Skywalker was doing a sterling job, feeling right back at home in the pilot seat with his loyal Clone Troopers taking care of the enemy in their own unique style. He was also impressed by Sunburn's energy and shooting skills. While not a crack shot like Ahsoka, she caught on how to fire the gun turrets quick. Since the sun was visible in space, it actually increased her energy & capabilities many fold that she was taking on a bit of a visible aura. Anakin thought to himself, 'If things don't work out for her down below with the others, I wonder if I can convince her to take a position in the Republic army as a sniper or artillery shooter.'.

Meanwhile, Scargo and Ahsoka were cleaning space big time! The pilot had called in some reinforcements, which were some of his _Time Patrol_ allies as they came in with ships of their own to give an extra hand! The Author in his persona looked to Ahsoka and stated, "Not the kind of thing I ever expected to do in December when Christmas is around the corner! But not complaining in the least!". He was really having a good time with her, despite the intense battle going about.

The lovely former Padawan of Anakin put in, "I know what you mean! You know, I hope that we get a new ship for Christmas! Or some better parts to make this old girl a bit trickier or have better firepower!". She shot down three Iruken fighter crafts almost simultaneously, showing that she was quite the ace behind a gun turret.

* * *

While all of this was taking place outside, inside the dinner theater club, everyone was watching the intense battle take place on the monitors. And also a search party was still going on within the security halls of the club. Charlie and the others assigned to the task of bringing the ones Hecate had tricked into disabling the system were still on the trail of the girls. Shadowza had guided them well, saying that the five fools were trying to get out of the area but the rooms changed randomly so it prevented them from escaping.

The group soon reached the area that held Jenna, Sam, Marie, May and Lee Kanker. The five ladies turned around, startled to see the animals plus the Destroian. Dodger stated, "Sorry ladies, it's the ninth inning of the game and I'm afraid you all are heading for a solid shutout here.".

Jenna sneered and replied, "That shows what you know, mutt! We have some pitch hitters coming in for us!". It seemed that the blonde woman from _Firebreather_ knew some sports references.

Samantha called out, "Canis, Lupus, Razorbite! We need you now!".

Coming from the shadows emerged three huge winged wolves! They were the minions of Hecate, and apparently what said Greek goddess of magic had sent to aid the ladies in trying to sabotage the security system. The trio stood between the girls and the forces of good, snarling as they beat their large wings.

Shun Gon, the Siamese Alley Cat spoke up, "Wow! Now those are some wild and crazy dogs there! So wild to see wings on one!".

Charlie Barkin put in, "Heh, see a lot of them where I come from. Thought never seen ones that were that large or rabid.".

Rita stated, "Now I see why Jesus wanted Shadowza on our side, but why the little pup here?". Shortly after saying those words, Cujo growled at seeing the trio of wolves… and transformed from tiny pup to large St. Bernard beast! This surprised all except for the spymaster of the Destroian Empire, the winged wolves backing away a bit from the snarling spirit dog!

Tito chuckled and said, "Say Rita, haven't you learned anything? Big things come in small packages, you know!". He was referring not to just Cujo, but himself too as he prided on his big heart & attitude despite his small size.

Billy Boss of the Alley Cats declared, "Well, let's get this crazy party started! Time to finish what the Big Man told for us to do!".

The five girls frowned deeply, getting ready to fight since there was no way out from the place they were in. The animals growled loudly… than all charged at each other!

* * *

Back outside where the battle was taking place, Vlad Plasmius saw that the invading force was steadily losing ground on the land, sky and space. The vampiric-looking halfa sighed and said, "Well… time for us to play the trump card. I hope that it plays well for us.". He smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thermos… a _Fenton Thermos_! This one was different, having dents that seemed to have been made from the inside and a sinister smiling face on it.

It was the thermos that contained the evil fused entity known as Dark Dan, the alternate future evil version of Danny Phantom! Vlad had managed to steal the object from Clockwork, the spirit of time from his own domain. Though… he was wondering why it had been so easy to capture an item that obviously held a very powerful evil being. He pushed that thought to the side… and unscrewed the cap!

Pouring forth was the vile and tyrannical form of Dan Phantom, who gave out a loud hiss as he was now free from the confines of the object! The intruders to the Disney realm saw this, smirking as they now believed victory was now guaranteed.

Dark Dan looked around, than saw Vlad before him. He inquired, "Let me guess; you are losing and need me to take out the high commander of the other side, am I right?".

Plasmius responded, "A bitter pill to swallow, but yes. You are our trump card, Dark Dan. Take out the one inside that blasted shielded building, victory will be ours… and you can have any kind of spoils after the battle is over.".

Dark Dan looked at the building, smirking as he was arrogant to believe that he could get through it with little to no problem. He looked to the halfa and stated, "I will deal with you later… AFTER I take out whoever it is that is in there.". He then shot forwards towards the _House of Mouse_, Vlad and the others hoping that their trump card would win them the night.

The alternate future version of Danny charged over the fighters & supporters, streaking right towards the shield. He planned to go intangible and simply phase through them… but something happened. A hole opened up through the shields, allowing him through! Once he passed through them, he was surprised and turned to see the shield covering up the holes it just made.

He said to himself, "Either this place has glitchy security… or I'm being let in. Oh well… their loss. Hehehehe… to for my favorite kind of recreation. Destruction and slaughter!". He chuckled to himself as he went in through the front door.

Once inside, he saw that the inside of the establishment was a LOT bigger than what was portrayed outside. He was impressed by it all, wondering if whoever designed the place could make a palace for him after he decimated the area & brought it under his rule.

However, his gaze turned to the stage… and seeing someone that immediately had his eyes widen almost comically. Standing on the stage with Lilian was Jesus Christ, the Holy One standing tall and firmly looking at the fused spirit with no fear. Dark Dan hissed loudly, seeing such a pure soul getting his wicked hackles rising. He fought down the instinctive urges of madness, though it was just barely.

* * *

He looked to the _Teacher_ and stated, "Well, well, well. I mean… this is truly a surprise! To think that I, humble little evil super villain, would have the chance to take out THE highest of the high! The most top dog himself in the entire divine realm! Hahahahaha! Oh, oh this is too much!". He floated upwards, looking down at the Son of God & the soul of the _House of Mouse_.

He smirked wickedly and stated, "Well… time to put another puncture in you… right in your head!". He streaked fast and furious towards Jesus, who did not flinch or move from his position. Dark Dan held his right hand up forward in a claw-strike formation, ready to tear off the head of the Most High!

But… a hand shot out from the left, grabbing the arm and halting completely the strike! Dark Dan was stunned as his right hand was just inches away from Jesus's face who did not flinch or look worried at all, and turned to see who had stopped him.

The hand that stopped him cold belonged to **Dreams Come True 996**, her hair covering her face as she held the evil alternate future of Danny Fenton/Phantom in her grip. Dark Dan was amused by this, but when he tried to get out… he couldn't. His face showed confusion at first as he tried to yank his right arm away, than morphed into frustration as he couldn't move his appendage at all! He couldn't even phase through at all, which surprised him greatly.

Dreams lifted her face up… and Dark Dan saw the holy rage burning bright & deep in her eyes! She spoke in such a firm tone that it was like solid rock, "You will NOT harm Jesus, do you understand me?".

She threw him down hard from the stage, the fused ghost grunting as his backside connected with tile floor. He looked up to see Ember walking to be by Dreams's left side, her flaming blue hair glowing with a visible blue aura as her rage also manifested. Coming next where the rest of the _MDRH_ members. Stitch was in his full alien form, all appendages out and his eyes now glowing with blue energy to show that he was pumped up! If his eyes were green like the few times they were, it would state a serious problem. But blue… it was showing he was at complete full capacity & that he was more than pumped up for a fight!

Pepper Ann was in her superheroine form; lithe with muscles that showed she was super-strong, hair no longer frizzy but straight and luxurious in a certain style that made her look more alluring and cool, a golden headband around her head, a purple latex suit that covered her upper body area that stopped at midriff to show her stomach area, showing that she had quite the ample assets now with a black shield symbol with a large red P letter on it, a long yellow cape, silver metallic gauntlets that covered her arms and hands, a mini-skirt that was yellow that showed green-red half circles on it & finally purple latex leggings that covered her lower half with silver metallic boots that were knee-high. All in all, she looked excellent in her superheroine persona!

The three nephews of Donald and Scrooge McDuck were also in their superhero forms/personas. Huey was in dressed up similar to the Flash character that resided in the _DC_ realm, going by the name Really Incredibly Fast Guy. Louie was bulked up on muscles, looking like a bodybuilder that had gone over the top. He wore a green suit outfit that was similar to Superman, but with a yellow cape and wearing a green baseball cap backwards. His superhero name was Captain Muscles, for obvious reasons of course. Dewy was wearing a blue outfit and cape like Captain Muscles… but his head was now three times its original size! His super power was supreme intelligence and psychokinesis, now going by the name of Brain Boy. The trio had become the _T-Squad_ once more!

Matia, Francine Nozomi and Demetra were still in their regular forms and clothing, but now wielding some weapons that were designed to really hurt spirits like Dark Dan. All of their eyes spoke of a kind of holy rage that would make any kind of anger from anything else, be it mortal or of the demonic kind look like an extreme joke!

* * *

It became now perfectly clear why Jesus asked them to remain behind with him. He knew about the 'trump card' the invaders had brought with them, so thus had the perfect force to counter said evil being from an alternate future! The hole in the shield was more than apparent that he was let in, and also why Vlad had it so easy when he stole the thermos that contained Dark Dan from Clockwork. He knew this would happen!

So this whole thing had been a trap to effectively neutralize the trump card!

Ember spoke in a soft but very angry tone, "Your friends interrupted our special moment to sing for the _King of Kings_… also ruined our night by doing this stupid invasion thing… and now you try to harm Jesus? Oh… Oh, you best be ready for the beat down your afterlife. Once we are through with you, you are going to wish you never left Clockwork 's realm.". She cracked her knuckles, her hair now glowing a royal blue color as her anger and power surged.

The others agreed with her, also readying for battle. They looked like archangels now; powerful angels that were made for combat and made any kind of training from the mortal realm & Underworld realm look like a complete joke! The phrase 'been through hell' is nothing when compared to 'going through archangel heaven'!

Dark Dan felt true fear as the shadows of the heroines and heroes loomed over him as he muttered, "Awww, sugar biscuits.".

* * *

Outside, Jimmy Neutron was flying around on Goddard as he surveyed the area. He said to himself, "This is not good, Goddard. We have the numbers, but we're steadily losing ground here! We need to come up with a plan that…". His words were interrupted as sounds of pain and torment came from the _House of Mouse_, those nearby that also heard it paused in the fight as it sounded like someone was getting their very being kicked around hard. The building itself shook and rumbled a little, along with the sounds of punches, blasts and hits that sounded painful to the ones on the receiving end.

The doors to the club flew open, and flying through & landing hard in the snow… was a very decimated Dark Dan! This caused the boy genius to pause as he saw that the evil alternate future version of Danny Phantom was just messed up so badly. His body was battered, having burns on them which left Jimmy flabbergasted since Dark Dan was a Fire-element spirit so it was impossible for a being like him to even get burns! Yet he had them…

His limbs were twisted and tied up like a pretzel, making some wonder if it was even humanly possible for any kind of humanoid being to have certain limbs get twisted up in a certain way like he was now.

Emerging from the doorway now was Dreams and her fellow friends, looking a bit tattered in some places. The anthro ducks and Stitch each sported a black eye, while the dresses the ladies wore were torn in some places, but all in all they looked okay. Jimmy was in fear as he felt the waves of tension and aggression coming from the group!

Dreams looked at him dead in the eyes and said in a battle-hard tone, "You want some of us too, boy?".

Jimmy realized that their trump card was utterly defeated, and also that the battle was officially lost. He called out on his communication device, "Everyone! Dark Dan is down! I repeat, Dark Dan is down! Retreat, retreat!". He flew away fast as he gave the order, not wanting to risk his own health like so after seeing the condition of the fused spirit.

He tried to activate the portal generators so that it would open the ones that brought them to the place, for all to make a retreat back to their respective realms. But… nothing was happening! Jimmy tried and tried again, but his device was not working at all. Suddenly, his robotic companion vanished in a flash of light from underneath him! He yelled as he fell down to the ground, landing in a snow bank which cushioned his fall.

Neutron pulled his being out from the snow, and looked to see April now by his side… and all of them surrounded by various characters. The alien girl said, "Jimmy, we are cut off! And our allies are defeated!".

He looked around and saw that what she said was true. Chernabog was down for the count, Belloc having won over the immense demon beast from Bald Mountain as he roared in victory! The other giant monsters also suffered defeat as they were now lying out-cold. The foot soldiers were decimated into wreckage, and the other characters were either trying to make a break for it… or down for the count as well.

Mickey Mouse, Pete, Peg Pete, Minnie Mouse, Donald, Daisy, Max and Roxanne went to the duo. The lovely wife of round Pete inquired as she folded her arms under her ample assets, "Do you surrender, young man? If not, I recommend it… right now.".

Jimmy knew he was out of options. His faithful canine was gone, the portal generator was malfunctioning due to being jammed, his soldiers & allies were getting beat… he was truly unable to think of any kind of 'brain blast' that would help him out. He lowered his head in defeat and said, "Yes… Yes, we surrender.".

Mickey put in, "Good, that is what we needed to hear.". He then reached for a walkie talkie radio and told Destryuk that the enemy surrendered.

* * *

Jimmy, Dark Dan and April were soon engulfed in light, and were quickly teleported away! The same thing happened to the major characters that had decided to invade the realm; all of them were engulfed in orbs of light and teleported away. Even Chernabog himself!

Up in the sky, the remaining ghostly pirate ships were decimated and the minions that continued to litter the air were quickly put down by the remaining forces.

In space, Dark Laser had gotten the order to retreat but stubbornly decided to keep on fighting. King Goobot V, Purple and Red also showed the same decision to keep on fighting as well. However, the commanders and their crew were caught in orbs of light & teleported away like the others. Only their ships remained, empty and powerless now… which made blowing them up very satisfactory to Anakin, Sunburn, Scargo and Ahsoka! The entire space fleet had won!

Down below, Mickey announced for all to hear, "Everyone! After the surrender, the major characters from their respective realms were all teleported to the flagship _Excalibur_! They are now under the jurisdiction of **LORD DESTYRUK** and the Destroian Empire! So in other words… WE WON!". A loud cheer sounded out from the land, sky and in space!

The battle was over! It only last for an hour and fifteen minutes, considering that it was now 1:45 a.m. But still, it was an intense battle that no one would soon forget.

* * *

It became 2:00 a.m. when everyone was back inside the dinner theater club, the security features that Destryuk & his OC creations had put in came into effect. The remains of the robotic minions that were on the side of the invaders had vanished, gone into the recycling smelters that were inside the Leviathan-class ships. They would be melted down and turned into something useful. Once every inch of the remains was gone, all of the buildings that made Downtown Toon Town were brought back in pristine condition. It was like a great battle had never taken place before, at least if one looked at it.

Inside the _House of Mouse_, a lot of beings were injured. Thankfully no one was killed, but a lot of them had various injuries ranging from mild to serious. Lilian was about to activate the medical protocols to aid the various guests… but Jesus said that it would not be necessary.

All looked to the High One, wondering what he had in mind. Jesus turned to the _MDRH_ crew and said, "**Sing the song you had planned to sing for me.**".

Ember and Dreams, plus the rest of them, were stunned to hear such a request from Jesus. Especially with so many injured around them. However, DJ smiled and said to trust him. The singers nodded, as did the band members & singers/dancers.

The crew got back into position with their instruments, with Ember and Dreams together with Matia & the others backing them up. Jesus stood in the middle of the stage, apparently also ready to do something. The music played, which everyone recognized as the song _Where Are You Christmas_ by Faith Hill from the movie _**How The Grinch Stole Christmas**_! The gentle musical notes rose up into the air, both Ember & Dreams singing in sync & in harmony.

* * *

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

As the lovely ladies were singing, the ones who were injured and being tended to looked up at the group as they sang. Peter Pan was nearby, lying on a bed as his hand was being held by Dani. She and the ones that also liked the Lost Boy were tending to him. Many were wondering why did Jesus tell Lilian to not activate the medical protocols, and also why for the ladies to sing at a time like this.

DJ and those that had faith in Christ merely smiled, believing that all of this was done for a reason.

_Where is the laughter you used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

As the two ladies sang, they felt something tingle on their beings. They continued to perform while looking down… and saw that their dresses were fully repaired! The same thing happened with the clothing from the band members & dancers/singers! In fact, the ones who had entered the fray earlier now saw that they were back in their clothes they had on when they first came into the club!

Jesus's body was giving off a slight halo of light, indicating that he had something to do with it. However, his focus was on the ones that were singing to him. His eyes never left Ember or Dreams, the ladies continuing with their song.

_My world is changing,_

_I'm rearranging._

_Does that mean Christmas_

_Changes too?_

_Ohhh…_

A soft, warm glow started to come from the _Son of God_. A vast majority of the patrons soon felt their energy/stamina rising back up, their fatigue from the battle being lifted as they didn't feel tired anymore. As the music played still, all eyes were now focused on the stage where Ember and Dreams continued their singing with Francine & the others providing back-up for them as best they could. And all eyes were set on Jesus as he continued to do what he did best: healing.

Some of the members why the song was being played, since Jesus represented Christmas due to it being his birthday… when he was born.

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know?_

While the cosmetic parts of the guests were being fixed, the serious healing parts soon took place. Those with cuts saw their flesh being mended together, soon leaving not even a scar where the cuts had been! Burns were dissolving until they were no more. Bruises were shrinking until the spots where they were once were was now unblemished skin! Sprains were cured, leaving the places a little tender still but gone! Bones were being fit back together in one piece, said body parts fit together and solid where splints and such were not required!

And also those that had been affected by certain energies that messed with their bodies, like Peter's was when he got hit by both ecto-metal and ball, they were starting to feel more better as the clashing of energies dissipated!

_I'm not the same one!_

_See what the time's done…_

_Is that why you have let me go?_

_Ohhhh!_

As the singers reached this part of the song, Ember and Dreams let their souls pour forth! Matia, Nozomi, Francine and Demetra did the same as they followed with them as best they could. Jesus was now glowing bright like a star, many finding it so warming and comforting. However, those that had really wicked souls took shelter behind dark corners or furniture since the light seared them like acid.

His radiance shone forth, soon overflowing and forming a semi-sphere around the dinner theater club! It was pulsating, getting deeper and richer in color because it was becoming concentrated with the love coming from the Holy Spirit!

_Christmas is here, everywhere!_

_Ohhh…_

_Christmas is here if you care!_

_Ohhh!_

The sphere of holy energy shot forward, towards the heavens and even in space where the Destroian fleet was at! The crew within all the ships, including the _Excalibur_, was bathed with the energy that was coming forth from the club! Everyone felt the overwhelming love, some going to their knees crying while others hugged one another as family & friends. Even Starbreaker was moved, a watery smile on his face and tears in his eyes as he stood at one of the main decks as he got a good view of the planet Earth. In the cells that held the defeated, those that were of demonic origin hissed and clawed wildly as the very energy was bad for them! For others, they felt guilty and downtrodden that they had allowed themselves to give in to the empty promises of Hecate… and were now paying the price for not being a part what was going down below

On the planet, it was the same situation inside the club and also all over the realms! The energy was being dispersed throughout the land, to those that were STILL up and watching the program! Those asleep felt comforted as dreams became more joyous, while nightmares were blown away like dust in the wind. Inside the _House of Mouse_, almost everyone was overcome by the love coming from Jesus that many started to cry but it was happy tears.

_If there is love_

_In your heart and your mind…_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time!_

_Ohhhh!_

The glowed died down, and everything in the club was back to its original brilliance like it was when it opened! And all within the club were now healed & full of energy, like they had just woken up from a refreshing nap & had a lot of stamina ready to be let loose!

Dreams, Ember and the other singers were so much into bringing forth their passion and love into the lyrics, they failed to see an addition given to them by Christ Himself! On their heads were small crowns of gold, simple but elegant in their own right. A gift from the Holy One himself! For the band members, they too sported crowns of gold as well that came from Jesus.

_I feel you Christmas!_

_I know I found you…_

_You never fade away!_

_Ohhh!_

Everyone was now back in their seats, all healed and now just wanting to be back in their place when the performance ended. This kind of event would be etched in their minds forever more!

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us!_

_Fills each and every heart with…_

_Love!_

As the music started to tone down since it was reaching its finale, and with the light coming from Christ fading down now but still giving him that warm glow, Danielle did something bold… she got up from her seat and rushed towards Jesus, going on stage and giving him a hug! Many were amazed to see this, and more so when the _King of Kings_ bent down and gave her a full hug that she returned with full love. Pete rose up and was about to say something, wanting to tell Dani to not disturb the big guy himself. But Jesus turned his head to him and shook his head. He asked, "**Why do you want to deny me a hug from my daughter?**".

This caught Dani by surprise very much! She was a clone of Danny Fenton/Phantom, not born by regular means. Yet… the Son had considered her a daughter. Jesus had stated for all to hear that she was part of His family. Tears of joy and relief just came forth, the news overcoming her as she hugged him again. She bawled a little, just thanking Jesus over and over again for calling her His own. The Fenton's, Tucker and the others including Ember, Dreams, Nozomi, Francine, Matia and Demetra were all sporting tears of their own as they found the scene just too good for words to properly express.

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Fill your heart with love._

_Mmmhmmmm…_

* * *

When the music and song died, everyone in the place rose up and clapped loudly! Whistles/cheers/stomps/howls filled the air… and this time it DID blow the roof off again, but this time going much higher than before! It slammed back down to the building where it was once again repaired. Dani and Jesus continued to hug, than the Son rose up slowly and gave a warm look to His daughter. Dani was so overcome with joy and peace, a wide smile on her face with her eyes still quite moist with tears.

The Holy One looked to the ladies, who just stared back at him in awe. He stated, "**Thank you for the song. I very much appreciate it completely.**". This got Dreams and the band to all bow to the _Resurrection & the Life_. Dani giggled before going back to her seat with her mortal family.

Suddenly, one of the walls in the club opened up and coming forth was the team that Jesus sent to retrieve the ones who had aided Hecate. They were all completely healed, the energy penetrating through the very walls and restoring the animals, Shadowza and also the girls. Said spymaster for the Destroian Empire kept the ladies in rings of black energy that was around their waists.

Cujo barked happily and ran to Danny, going off stage and leaping into his arms where he caught him. He licked his face, the halfa laughing as the tongue from the spirit pup tickled his being. Charlie walked over to Jesus, bowing and said, "Sir, we got the wayward ones. We had a bit of… difficulty in getting them, but we managed to do it.". The winged wolves had been defeated, and were sent to the cells aboard the _Excalibur_ like the others.

Jenna and Samantha looked to patrons, and they were NOT pleased with them judging by their looks. The blonde girl looked to see Duncan with Clawdeen, the young man frowning deeply with a stare that showed she was disappointed in her. Clawdeen was the same way; she was hoping to be friends at least with the human, but it seemed that it was not going to work out like that.

Sam looked to Danny and the others, but they too frowned at her. Danny shook his head, disappointment showing on his face and in his eyes for what Sam had done. The Manson girl really wanted to cry, as did Jenna as they felt they had really done it now.

The Kanker Sisters looked defiant, Marie scanning the area and finding Double D. Said Edd boy shook a little in fear at the girl, until a gentle hand came into his own. He looked to see the owner of it & saw that it belonged to Nazz. He felt safe and strong now a little with her by his side. Marie was now livid as she saw 'her' man with the cheerleader.

Jesus looked to the ladies and asked, "**Was it worth giving in to Hecate's words? Was what she promised worth it now?"**. The girls realized that they had paid a high price for an empty promise from the Greek goddess of magic, same as they others she convinced to form the invasion force. Jenna and Sam shook their heads in shame in a negative, but the Kankers remained silent and defiant.

The Son of God spoke, "**Ask for forgiveness and I shall give it. But you will have to come clean with what you have done and serve your punishment. If you do not ask for forgiveness, it will not be given. And you will still serve your sentence that will be given to you by Destryuk and his Empire.**".

Jenna and Samantha looked to Jesus, than to the ones from their respective worlds. The blonde young woman said softly, "I ask for your forgiveness, your Majesty.". Samantha did the same, however the Kankers were still defiant as they kept their mouths shut.

Jesus looked to Destryuk and stated, "**I give them to you. I know you will deal out fair punishment to them & to the others in your vessel.**". He then went to Jenna and Sam, putting a hand on their foreheads and saying a prayer to them. The girls cried openly as Jesus released them, and the five were soon teleported away to the flagship that was still orbiting the planet. Shadowza and Destryuk, plus his entire OC beings, teleported as well to the _Excalibur_ since they had a lot of prisoners to deal with now. Only Lady Miki remained, still in the 2nd floor area with the others.

* * *

Mickey came back on stage, microphone in hand and stated, "Well everyone, this has truly been a night to remember! I for one will never forget this night for the rest of my life! How about you?". This resulted in a rousing cheer from all as they agreed with him, as this was a night they would never soon forget!

He allowed the applause to continue for a bit before raising his hand, asking for silence. Once the crowd had calmed down some, he stated, "And with that, we officially end our event! The _2__nd__ Annual House of Mouse Kaiju Music Video Awards_ is now over! Thank you and good night everyone! Or good morning, as it is now 2:15 a.m.! See ya real soon!".

The cameras turned off, and the cameramen gave the host the thumbs-up sign! Everything was recorded; the event, the entire fight outside and in space, the finale song, everything was recorded and now stored away!

Mickey looked to the others and said, "Jesus and the ones he brought with him will be here for about forty-five minutes before going back Home. Also, I have been informed that everything has been repaired. The teleport pads can return you all to your homes quick, and also the vehicles you came here with will also be sent back in the same manner. Also, the little ones and others sleeping upstairs will be returned in the same manner, teleported right into their very own beds.".

Minnie went up to her beau with a microphone of her own in hand and exclaimed, "Until the time comes to close down at 3:45 a.m., do whatever it is you please! We'll be playing Christmas songs while everyone does their own thing! So let's enjoy the time we have right now together!".

So it was that the many patrons of the _House of Mouse_ did whatever it is they wanted to do for the next half hour! An excellent ending to an excellent event!

Back in the _Danny Phantom_ realm, specifically in the Ghost Zone, two unique ghosts were watching their own viewing screens. It was Clockwork and Pariah Dark, the two very powerful spirits had seen the entire thing… and both look amused.

* * *

~On the _Excalibur_~

While the various guests at the dinner theater club enjoyed the rest of the night, the ones in the prison cells on the flagship of the Destroian Empire were NOT having a good time. Many of them were banged up/beat up/bruised up big time. Those that got off easy were nursing more of their damaged pride as they had gotten beaten rather easily. The Kanker sisters arrived and were separated into different cells, the ladies looking ticked off very much!

Jenna and Samantha were taken to a different area of the hold, put into slightly better accommodations but they too were going to meet their fate soon.

The doors to the hold opened up… and stepping forth was **LORD DESTRYUK** and his entire command chain that ran the Destroian Empire. The Author/Leader of the entire place had a serious look on his face as he beheld the many different beings that just HAD to follow Hecate, said Greek goddess unfrozen but bound in chains that disabled her magical powers & abilities. Separated from her were here three magical flying wolves, the trio looking worse for wear due to the battle they had just been in with Charlie and the other animals.

Destryuk stated, "Okay everyone… you now face the judgement and law of the Empire.".

What would happen to them was anyone's guess!

THE END

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it! This is the very end of the special! It is all done! I am sorry it took so long, but I thought it would be best if I gave a little more time for others to vote. Sadly, only handful voted so I worked with what I was given.

Before I do or say anything, I want to give full thanks and glory to the Lord! Thank you Jesus for helping me out with this big time! Thank you Lord for the family and friends you have given me, and also the wonderful readers and reviewers who stuck by me ever since! Thank you God for all that you have given me & also the opportunities you presented to me to grow and thrive under you! Thank you so much for everything!

Also, I want to tell you all something. I sent another letter to the Walt Disney Animation Studios, so this is my eleventh attempt to get my Disney/Toho works recognized! So wish me luck that this letter succeeds where the others have failed. Again, I believe that my Disney/Toho works are what the companies really need right now.

I also want to say this; I left a lot of battle scenes out since I do hope to let your imaginations soar in the reviews on how you want to put the battles against whom in the way that is all yours, the reviewer.

I hope you enjoy this & hope that you take a look at my other story that I am writing called _Marco at a Crossroad_, which is a Star Vs. story that is a complete AU series from cannon series.

And again, I hope to see anything that showcases my Disney/Toho novels and/or specials like fan art, fan made comics, reviews shown on YouTube, etc. I would be very grateful to see anything like that up anywhere.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you be doing during the song _Underneath The Tree_? And how did you like Duncan's little special rendition of _Eye of the Tiger_?

What would your reaction be at seeing Jesus entering the club & the ones that came to join him? And to the ones who received the trophies, both the complimentary ones & the ones who won the specific places, what would your reactions be on receiving such a prize?

What would your reaction be at seeing Hecate's plan unfolding when the portals appeared & the invaders came? And also your reaction at seeing the very soul of the _House of Mouse_ thanks to **LORD DESTYRUK's** tinkering?

Which would you like to fight as; a Fighter or Supporter? And also, which character/characters would you like to take on in the battle on the land, sky or space?

What would be your reaction at hearing the singing from the ladies on _Where Are You Christmas_ & the healing Jesus did for everyone? And what would your words be to Samantha, Jenna & the Kanker Sisters?

And finally this: If you were given the opportunity, what kind of punishment would you give to those that were defeated & contained in the cell hold of _Excalibur_? And what would you do with the remaining time left in the club?

And here is an optional bonus question: After seeing the intense _Battle of the House of Mouse_, what music score/song would you put in it that best describes the entire event? And what do you think is going through the minds of certain characters that have seen the ENTIRE event in the other realms/dimensions/universes/worlds?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


End file.
